Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer
by Kevinwon
Summary: (Right after the movie) Litwak's Arcade is becoming hot. And the owner's son, Josh Litwak loves going to the arcade. With his nickname, The Gamer on all the highscores of the arcade, what would happen when The Gamer gets sucked into Game Central Station and he sees the games he's once played alive, right before his vary eyes? And this time, behind the big screen...
1. Chapter 1 - Plugged In

Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer

Chapter 1 – Plugged In

Some people call me a, 'Game-alcoholic'. I play games non-stop. Since my Dad's owner and operator of Litwak's Arcade, he gives me the chance to play all the old and new games that come in. Since I was a boy, since I figured out how to control and push a button on a gaming console, I got hooked. Before I knew it, $5 in quarters were gone out of my pocket. I literally searched the floor for dropped quarters so I could continue. Truth be told…I didn't find any.

And as I got older, more and more games came to the arcade. And as I got older, my name became popular. Josh Litwak, a.k.a., The Gamer. Any gamer who saw me knew I was coming in to make a new high score. ON any game in my Dad's arcade, you will find, me, 'The Gamer' at the top. And not a single gamer out there can beat my high scores. My life couldn't be any better. That's until I realized my life, was going to become something else when I was left alone inside the arcade, and I slipped on a puddle and landed my head on the broken power cord that was connected to all the games in the arcade. And when I awoke, I was in the games…

Early morning…

Josh gets ready for his day, he puts on his leather black coat and walks over to grab his skateboard. His Mom calls for him from downstairs and he goes to her. Josh heads downstairs and into the kitchen. He sees his Mom making breakfast.

"Hey Mom."

Josh's mom stays quiet. Josh just shakes his head and sits down. Josh's Mom walks back and puts eggs down on his plate. Josh begins to eat and breaks up the silence.

"Where's Dad?"

"You know where he is Josh."

Josh shakes his head.

"I know, I just want to break up the silence."

"You plan on going to the arcade later today?" Josh's Mom asks putting the dishes away

Josh smiles.

"I thought you might ask that, so yeah."

Josh's Mom shakes her head.

"Of course, why ask something that I know."

Josh just shakes his head in an annoyed way.

"Someone's awfully 'pissy' this morning."

Josh's Mom turns around and looks at her son hard. Josh sees, and looks away.

"You can only think why I'm 'pissy' this morning Josh."

Josh grabs his left wrist hard. Josh's Mom walks out of the room. Josh moves his leather coat back and stares at his high-tech Motorola Watch. He sees the time and heads out.

Out on the streets…

Josh rides fast on his skateboard. He hops a curb and passes an old couple who he almost bumped right into.

"Hey!" Old Man yells

"Watch yourself young man!" Old Woman yells

Josh looks back.

"Sorry about that! Move a little quicker next time!"

The old couple look disgusted at each other as Josh continues to ride away. Josh pushes hard and onto the street. But as he rides on cars honk at him to move over, Josh just does so he doesn't get hit. One driver rides up alongside Josh, rolls down his window and yells at him.

"Hey Kid! You trying to get yourself killed!"

Josh just looks over.

"Want to race?! I never loose!"

The driver looks funny at Josh as he just smiles. The driver floors it and Josh just stops because at the intersection, the lights red and the driver goes right through it with a cop on him in two seconds. Josh just laughs as he rides ahead. The officer gets the driver out and questions him. The driver slowly looks to the side and sees Josh ride right by him.

"Winner!', points at himself, points at the driver, 'LOSER!"

The driver almost loses it and the cop cuffs him. Josh just laughs as he rides on.

Parking lot of Litwak's Arcade…

Josh rides and stops. He looks at the arcade in the distance. He kicks up his board and looks at it from across the way. Josh sighs and throws down his board. He rides straight to the arcade. As Josh rides to the front doors, he kicks up his board and approaches. He looks off to the side and sees a poster telling kids about the upcoming days their going to be open. Josh just sighs and enters.

Inside Litwak's Arcade…

Josh enters and sees the place hopping, full of kids everywhere. Josh smiles and walks in. Some kids run past him and Josh moves out of the way. He passes up the game _Sugar Rush_ and sees two little girls playing and almost to the finish line. Josh looks closer and sees the two little girls playing as Gloyd Orangeboar and Snowanna Rainbeau. Josh just crosses his arms and watches.

"Oooooh! Almost there, almost there! I'm going to win this!" Little Girl 1 says

"No, I'm going to win this! I'm right behind you! Watch this!" Little Girl 2 says pushing a button

The Little Girl 2 pushes a button and activates a weapon to screw up the Little Girl 1. Josh just watches as the Little Girl 1 drives out of control. Josh walks around the seat and grabs the wheel.

"Just hold on! Keep it straight!"

"Hey!" Little Girl 1 yells

"Watch the road!"

The Little Girl 1 looks back at the screen. She follows Josh's movements and avoids from being hit.

"Now, activate your special weapon." Josh orders the Little Girl 1

The Little Girl 1 does, her game character spins around and launches a weapon back on the other racer. She spins back around, slides across the finish line and Gloyd Orangeboar wins the race. He does his own winner's dance as he gets a the gold cup.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Little Girl 1 shouts

Josh backs up as he watches the Little Girl's go at it again. He then walks around and watches the other kids play the old and new games. As Josh walks around, he spots his Dad wearing a referee shirt watching the kids. Josh smiles as he gets an idea. He sneaks up behind his father and jumps him.

"BOOO!"

"AHHHH!"

Some of the kids turn and see the scene. Mr. Litwak turns around and sees his son laughing at him.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh….Dad…that was…amazing. You jumped like 2 feet in the air, you should have seen it."

"I'm surprised I lived it."

Josh just laughs.

"What's going on?"

"Keeping an eye on the kids, also if you're here I guess I have to keep my eyes on you as well."

"I promise I'll behave', walks past Litwak, 'Sort of."

"I heard that."

Josh just smiles. As he looks around, he spots two men in grey jumpsuits enter the arcade. Josh watches as they pull in a jack with them. Mr. Litwak walks over to the men and guide them. Josh just watches.

"It's this one guys, take her away."

The men get ready to take a beat up game with them. Josh walks up to his father.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid our good game _King of Fighters _is being pulled out."

"What? Why? It's a good game."

"So is _Street Fighter _and the kids are playing that more than this. I'm afraid it's just collecting dust."

"Oh man, that was a good fighting game."

"There will be more games."

Mr. Litwak pats Josh's back. Josh just rubs his face.

"And I wanted to beat my high score on it too."

Mr. Litwak rolls his eyes.

"You and your 'high scores'. You have your name written on ALL of them."

"At the top, but not my name, 'The Gamer' is typed in on all of them."

"Right. 'The Gamer'. Nice name for yourself Josh."

" The way you say it, makes me feel bad Dad."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound bad but in case you didn't notice', moves closer to Josh, 'I think everyone knows."

Josh turns his head and sees some of the kids looking at him. Josh shrugs.

"Everyone knows I'm the son of the owner."

"And they also know you have the high scores on all the games."

Josh crosses his arms. Mr. Litwak looks at the men.

"Alright take it out."

The guys load up the game and the two boys watch. They get it on the jack and pull away. But as they pull away, they stop.

"Huh?" Mover says

"Did you unplug it?" Mover 2 asks

"Yeah I did."

Mover 2 looks.

"No you didn't, it's still plugged in, look!"

Mover 1 sees and sees the cord being pulled tight instead of loose.

"Well sorry, I must have pulled the wrong game out."

Josh rubs his face.

"And you guys call yourselves professional's?"

The two Movers look at Josh.

"Hey kid, in case you don't know, there's over a 100 plug INS on this surge bar. There's wires going all around." Mover 1 explains

"Then just follow the cord from the game to the surge bar."

"I did that, I must have followed the wrong one." Mover 1 says

"Obviously…"

The Mover's get annoyed. Mr. Litwak steps forward.

"Ahh…excuse my son, this is one of his favorite games here. He's just a little UPSET', nudges Josh, 'That it's going away."

Josh makes a face and looks the other way.

"Okay, I think I got it this time." Mover 1 says

"Alright, pull."

The two men struggle. Josh looks back and sees if any of the other games turned off. But none.

"Are you sure you pulled the right one?" Mover 2 asks

"Yeah, it's not going anywhere."

"Umm, excuse me guys, please don't pull to hard, those wires are old and around the other game consoles, I don't want a fire hazard on our hands."

"Just leave this work to us Mr. Litwak, will have it out of here soon."

"Or never the way you're doing it."

Mr. Litwak nudges Josh again. The men pull hard and struggle. On the surge bar, the whole thing moves by the Movers force. The plug that's connected starts to move but the cord starts to slowly rip.

"Almost got it!" Mover 1 yells

Mr. Litwak pulls Josh back and suddenly, the men finally get it free causing the cord to rip and spark a little of the surge bar.

"There, we got it." Mover 2 says

"In the most bizarre way I've, ever seen." Josh mentions

Josh and Mr. Litwak watch as they pull out the video game out of the arcade. Josh feels his chest.

"Watching that game leave…feels like a part of me slowly disappearing."

Mr. Litwak taps Josh's shoulder.

"More will come son, more will come."

Josh just watches as he sees his father keep an eye on the shop. He looks ahead of him and sees that sign he saw earlier. Josh looks down and follows his dad but…

"Oh crap!" Little Boy yells

Josh turns around and sees that a Little Boy spill his drink behind the machine.

"Oh come on!"

The Little Boy sees.

"There's electricity running behind here! Be careful!"

The Little Boy runs off. Josh sees.

"Dumb brat…"

Josh pushes the machine to the side and looks. There's a puddle but nowhere near the surge bar. Josh sticks his head in and sees everything's fine. He moves back and tries to find his father. Back at the surge bar, the recently pulled game plug sparks as it wasn't pulled out all the way.

Back through the arcade, Josh tries to find his father and finally spots him. He gives out quarters to everyone and goes on along his way.

"Dad."

"Hold on a second Josh."

Josh sighs hard.

"Dad?"

"Hold on Josh."

Josh gets serious.

"Dad!"

Mr. Litwak spins around.

"What?!"

Josh puts his hands up.

"Calm down."

"You yelled my name."

"It was the only way to get your attention."

"I swear, sometimes you act like a child. Worse than any of the children here."

Josh laughs.

"I am a CHILD."

"Your 17."

"Last time I checked, 18 is considered an adult. So I'm making good of my youth."

Mr. Litwak grabs his glasses and cleans them.

"What was it Josh?"

"What's with that sign out front saying the arcade's shutting down?"

Mr. Litwak puts his glasses back on.

"It's not 'shutting down', it's closing for the week."

"Oh the weekend? I can live with that."

"No, no. I said the 'week'."

Josh flinches.

"A week?!"

"Yes."

"7 days?"

"Yes."

"168 hours?"

"Yes I believe so."

"10080 minutes?"

"How do you know this?"

"604800 seconds?!"

"You've made your point! Yes! The arcade will close for the week! What is the problem?!"

"Why!?"

"I want a week off from this place Josh, no one's not going to miss this place when it's closed."

"Yeah there will, ME!"

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Come on Dad, you know I can't live without this place. Hey, how about this? I run the place. You can take the week off, I know how you do things."

"Never going to happen."

"Why not?"

"How do I know you won't be doing your JOB and not be playing the video games?"

"I swear."

Josh puts up his right hand. Mr. Litwak just sighs.

"I'm sorry Josh, I just can't risk it."

Josh watches his father walk away.

"Risk? Risk what? I'm your son, the least you can do is say, 'I'll think about it'."

"To you Josh, these video games are your life, it's like your second nature."

Josh rubs his face.

"When you talk like that I get a headache."

Mr. Litwak turns around.

"I'll put it in simple terms for you then. You wouldn't last a single day without playing these games and showing off who you are."

Josh sighs.

"Well the reason I do those two things is because I made a promise."

Mr. Litwak narrows his eyes.

"Promise? What promise?"

Josh walks to his father.

"Ask Mom, she knows."

Josh walks away from his father. Mr. Litwak turns around and watches his son. And as Josh walks away, he feels around his neck and grabs his necklace. On it in small square letters, 'Good Guy'.

Later that night…

The Arcade starts to close. Mr. Litwak checks around to see if there are any more kids in the arcade, and as he looks he sees Josh playing _Hero's Duty_.

"Come on Josh, game over, I have to lock up."

Josh shoots.

"Thirty more seconds! I'm right at the end of the level!"

"You got five."

"Plus twenty five!"

Mr. Litwak rolls his eyes and fixes his glasses. Josh shoots down more Cy-Bugs and Sergeant Calhoun walks on the screen.

"_All right Rookie, you've gotten this far, let's see if you can make it up to the tower to finish this!_"

Josh cocks his gun. In the game, the doors open and Mr. Litwak walks to Josh.

"Josh, your times up."

"Just a few more seconds."

Mr. Litwak shakes his head.

"Game over Josh!"

Mr. Litwak grabs the gun and puts it down.

"Hey!', looks at screen, 'NOOO!"

A Cy-Bug implants itself on the screen and kills Josh's character. He sighs and rubs his face.

"OOOOOH! Why would you do that? I was this close', makes impression with fingers, 'to reaching the end."

"Well, you have tomorrow to play this game again."

"Yeah, and then a week to wait."

"Don't you mean 167 hours?"

"168."

"Whatever."

Josh watches his father walk away.

"Don't you even care?"

Mr. Litwak turns around.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, don't you even care? You act like…nothing happened."

Mr. Litwak blinks.

"Is that what this is about Josh?"

Josh shrugs.

"You tell me."

"No, you TELL me. Is that why you spend all day here? Away from home. Away from your friends?"

Josh looks the other way.

"You think it was your fault?"

Josh shrugs.

"Mom clearly states that to me every morning."

"Your mother doesn't think that."

"Then why does she act like a ghost to me? Hmm? She's furious but doesn't show it."

"Josh…"

"I'm just sick and tired of how everyone is treating me. What's wrong with the way I live my life? Why do I have to change? Why don't you change? How about Mom? How about anyone but me! I'm not going to stop being who I am as long as I live in this harsh cruel world! You got that?!"

Mr. Litwak stares at his son. Josh breathes heavily and Mr. Litwak sets down the keys to the Arcade.

"If that's how you want it."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"If you don't want to change who you are, that's fine. But since you don't want to come home I figure, you can stay the night in the Arcade. That's your dream isn't it?"

Josh scuffs.

"Since these games are more important to you then your own family, I guess everything's the way you want it."

"Oh please Dad…"

"Good night Josh."

Mr. Litwak leaves. Josh stands there as he sees his Father disappear into the dark night. He sighs hard and looks around.

"Home sweet home…"

Josh walks around the arcade. The games continue to play on as no one is playing them. Josh reaches inside his pocket and grabs his last quarter. He stares at it and looks around. In front of him, _Fix-It Felix, Jr. _plays right in front of him. He hears the same old slogan, '_I can fix it!' _coming from it. Josh sort of smiles and flips the quarter in the air. He goes to catch it but it bounces out of his hand and rolls on the carpet. Josh gets annoyed.

"Really!?"

Josh chases after it around the games. It rolls between two game consoles and right to the surge bar. Josh slides between the two games and looks out under the cords of games to find the quarter. As Josh looks, the cord that ripped sparks. Josh sees it.

"Whoa!"

It sparks again and Josh backs up.

"Those idiots ripped the cord!"

Josh moves along back behind the games away from the cord that's sparking. Josh steps into the puddle that the little boy dropped earlier. Then, all of a sudden, the ripped cord sparks again but bigger this time and touches the puddle Josh is in. He feels a slight shock and jumps.

"OW!"

He jumps and loses his balance. Josh grabs hold of the edges of game consoles but there not good enough. He looks behind him and sees the sparks of the ripped cord. His grasp becomes really loose and suddenly, he lets go. His head falls straight down towards the ripped cord. It hits and Josh gets electrocuted by the cord. He jumps and twitches and finally, it stops. But behind him, a small blue light flies through into the cord and into the surge bar. Josh lies completely motionless above the ripped cord. Not at all breathing.

Josh on the other hand, he flies through the cord's tunnel and out the other end. He flies through Game Central Station and gets pulled into _Hero's Duty_. Again, a blue light flies through the cord to _Hero's Duty_. Josh lands in _Hero's Duty _and into an open, abandoned field. Josh twitches as the electricity flows through his body. The current stops and Josh calms down. He moves his head and sees a dark greenish sky. And then…he passes out.

So, that's Chapter 1. More are to come. Here's a small preview of what to expect in Chapter 2.

So Josh, being lost and confused doesn't know where he's at. Upon arriving and walking around aimlessly, he sees soldiers in the distance. He tries to get their attention but they open fire on him. He runs in fear and before he knows it, he gets suplexed by Sergeant Calhoun. And in an instant, Josh recognizes Sergeant Calhoun from the game _Hero's Duty_. Sergeant Calhoun then states that he's IN _Hero's Duty_. She questions his reasons why he's in her game and not his. Josh states he's not from a 'game'. And just before any more questions and answers come out, the Cy-Bugs attack and Josh is caught right in the middle.

And later, Josh learns that 'Game Central Station' is the surge bar that connects all the games in the Arcade together and somehow, Josh was able to implant himself into it. And now he's trapped. Next time on Wreck-Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 2 – The Gamer Meets the Games.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gamer Meets the Games

Chapter 2 – The Gamer Meets the Games

Josh is completely passed out. Lying down in the middle of a deserted field, with his arms and legs spread out. Thunder strikes from the dark clouds above. The entire area looks like a war zone, but all is quiet. Suddenly the electric current from before shoots up from Josh's feet all the way to his watch. Then out of nowhere, his entire body or clothing starts to glitch several times. This action slowly wakes Josh up and the glitching stops.

"Ahhh…ahhh…', Josh is completely out of it, 'oohh…"

Josh continues to moan and finally opens his eyes. Their blurry at first, he shuts them again and slowly pushes himself up. Josh rubs his eyes and slowly starts rubbing his face. He throws his head and shakes it like a dog.

"Oooooooooooooow! That, really, FRICKEN hurt', pats himself, 'I'm lucky to even be alive right now."

Josh brushes himself off and then suddenly sees that he's somewhere else.

"Huh?"

Josh looks around and sees he's not in the Arcade no more. He spins around on the dirt and quickly stands up.

"What in the world?', looking around, 'Where am I?"

Josh looks around and sees he has no clue to where he's at.

"Hello? Hello! Anyone around? Can anyone hear me?!"

Josh runs ahead up a small hill. He climbs and finally reaches the top. He looks out at the vast battlefield and looks back.

"Where am I, in a warzone?', looks down, 'Come on Josh, think. You were chasing a quarter and…', Josh thinks but can't remember for some reason, grabs head, 'Ahhhh, why is it so hard to remember?', left sleeve moves and notices watch, it looks different and the screen is glitching, Josh smacks it, 'What's wrong with you now? Work!', smacks it again and it stops, a small display shows an armor setting for the game _Hero's Duty_, Josh notices it, 'Huh?"

Josh looks closer ready to press it, but suddenly he looks up and notices soldiers in the distance.

"Oh thank God! People!"

Josh hops over the hill and runs down it. In the distance, Sergeant Calhoun and her soldiers walk back to the start line of the game.

"All right ladies, you know the drill, back to start position."

"But Ma'am, the arcade's closed now, the owner's boy finally left." Soldier mentions

"Can it Private, you know the drill. Can't take the risk of another Cy-Bug break out."

"Yes Ma'am."

Josh runs around the corner and spots the soldiers in the distance. He catches his breath and runs towards them. Sergeant Calhoun on the other hand hears Josh running. She throws her arm up.

"Hold it!"

The soldiers get ready. Josh runs and suddenly trips on a piece of debris and he slams hard sending it forward at the men and Calhoun. They hear and spin around.

"Fire!" Sergeant Calhoun orders firing

Josh covers himself from the gunfire being shot at him. He rolls out of the way and takes cover.

"No, there not people, their maniacs!"

"Keep firing, destroy all Cy-Bugs!" Sergeant Calhoun yells

Josh looks up and around. He sees a rusty old ladder and climbs it. The men and Calhoun move forward and come to the spot where Josh was at but he's no longer there.

"Did we kill it?" Soldier asks

"Must have flown away', hears Josh running and looks up, 'It's up there!" Calhoun yells

Calhoun fires and so do the men. Josh slips and ducks from the gunfire being shot at him. He slides down and reaches ground level.

"Stop shooting me you idiots!"

The gunfire stops and Calhoun and the men keep their guns pointed at Josh's position. Josh looks around and sees a piece of rusted metal on the ground. He picks it up and peeks around the corner. Calhoun and the soldiers approach closer. Josh looks up and tosses the piece of metal up top where he was running. Calhoun and the soldiers hear it and open fire. Josh uses the distraction and runs for it.

While Calhoun and the soldiers fire up at the position Josh was at before, Josh runs around the soldiers and hides. The gunfire stops but Calhoun and the soldiers keep their guns pointed up.

"Go check it out!" Sergeant Calhoun orders

One soldier climbs the ladder and Josh just watches from behind all of them. The soldier makes it to the top and finds nothing, no one even there.

"Negative Sergeant, no Cy-Bug up here."

Calhoun lowers her rifle.

"Something was up there, I wasn't hearing things."

Josh looks down and grabs a small rock. He tosses it up and catches it. Then he throws it all the way to the right. It hits the ground and creates a noise. Calhoun hears and fires.

"There!"

Calhoun and the soldiers open fire on the rocks position. Josh just shakes his head seeing these people shoot at anything that moves. Let alone makes a noise. He sighs hard and climbs down behind all of them. Calhoun and the soldiers continue to open fire, Josh just casually walks up behind them all and crosses his arms and waits for the right moment. Calhoun and the soldiers then stop shooting and check the damage. Josh stops checking his fingernails and approaches Calhoun from behind.

"Umm, excuse me?', Calhoun looks surprised, 'If your done shooting at nothing, could I ask you a quick question and you could go back to shooting nothing again?', Calhoun spins around and drops Josh, 'OW!', she picks him up in the air and slams him down on the ground hard, 'Oooooh, oh, oh….OW."

Josh looks up and sees a rifle barrel, upside down pointed at his face. He covers himself.

"Don't shoot! Don't fricken shoot!"

"Oh…you're human." Sergeant Calhoun says still pointing her gun at Josh

"Of course I'm human, what did you think I was?!"

"Watch it civilian, Cy-Bugs can be anywhere out here."

Josh blinks.

"Cy-Bugs?"

"Get him on his feet." Sergeant Calhoun orders

The soldiers holster their weapons. Two of them walk to Josh and force him to stand up on his own two feet. While holding him.

"Hey!"

They hold him fast so he doesn't go anywhere.

"What game are you from civilian?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Game? What game? I'm not from any game."

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"I don't have time to waste, tell us which game you're from."

"I told you, I'm not from a game….', Josh looks closer and looks at Sergeant Calhoun's face, 'Wait a second. You…you look familiar', Sergeant Calhoun narrows her eyes, Josh suddenly remembers, 'Sergeant Calhoun?"

"Yes?"

"No way…you're that video game character from that game _Hero's Duty_."

"You _are_ in _Hero's Duty_."

Josh looks more confused.

"What?"

Josh looks around and slips out of the soldiers grasp.

"Hey!" Soldier yells

Josh runs ahead and around a pile of debris. Sergeant Calhoun and the soldiers follow. Josh makes it around the corner and suddenly recognizes the surrounding game level of _Hero's Duty_.

"No way."

Josh recognizes the tower in the distance where gamers win their medals when they beat the level. Josh brushes his hair back.

"This…this has got to be a dream…"

"State your business here', Josh turns around and sees Sergeant Calhoun and the soldiers looking at him, 'Now." Sergeant Calhoun says strictly

Josh puts his hands up.

"Hey, hey, calm down everyone. I honestly don't know what's going on here or how I got here. I woke up in a field somewhere that way."

"Impossible. The only way to get in here is through the power cord. What are you doing in my game?" Sergeant Calhoun says walking towards Josh

"Game? What's this game talk about? This is not a game."

"Yes it is. It is my job to guide the gamers from that tunnel to that tower there." Sergeant Calhoun explains pointing at the tower

Josh turns around and looks.

"The tower?', remembers time from game, 'I was there…if my Dad didn't kill me I would have beaten the level."

"Now, I will only ask you one more time, what, are you doing in my game?"

Josh sighs.

"This can't be the actual _Hero's Duty_. I can't possibly be in it. What's the possible explanation?', thinks of a reason, finds one, 'Oh! I get it. I'm dreaming. This is all a dream. I just have to wake up. Wake up Josh', Josh slaps him himself and Calhoun just watches, 'Okay, that's not working. Excuse, uh 'Sergeant Calhoun', would you do me a favor and hit me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hit me. I'm dreaming, and I love to wake up now."

Calhoun sort of smiles.

"With pleasure."

Josh smiles happily; Calhoun opens her hand and slaps Josh hard. He spins around and falls on the ground. He grabs the left side of his face.

"Oohhh! OW! Okay, this is not a dream. This is a nightmare."

Calhoun bends down and picks up Josh.

"Hey!"

"What, are you doing in my game?"

"I told you! I don't know! I just woke up here!"

"Stop playing with me!"

"I'm not playing with you! I'm as confused as you are."

Suddenly Josh starts to glitch again. Calhoun sees and let's go. Josh looks down at himself and sees he's glitching like crazy.

"Wh-Wh-What is going on-on-on-on?"

Calhoun looks up at the sky. Josh tries to grab hold of himself and suddenly drops to the ground. He shakes his head and runs for it. Calhoun sees.

"Hey!"

Josh sprints for it and runs away from Calhoun and the soldiers. They chase after Josh. He looks around for a place to run to but not much is around except for a crashed down ship and the tower in the distance.

"Come on, stop playing around and show me the exit!"

"**Game Start: All characters report back to start position.**"

Sergeant Calhoun looks up and back at her men.

"Report back to the ship. I'll get this kid."

The soldiers return back to the crashed down ship. Calhoun throws down her hover board and hops on it. She chases after Josh. Josh continues to run. Suddenly he hears screeching up in the sky. He stops running and looks up at the greenish sky. In the clouds, the Cy-Bugs come flying out of the clouds and onto the battle field. Josh starts to back up.

"Oh my GOD!"

Josh runs in the opposite direction being chased by a Cy-Bug. He breathes heavily and loses his balance. He falls hard on the dirt and spins around. The Cy-Bug crawls towards Josh ready to kill him. He covers himself and suddenly Calhoun shoots her rifle at the Cy-Bug and destroys it. Josh looks and sees the Cy-Bug disappear into thin air.

"Come on kid!', Josh looks up and sees Sergeant Calhoun on her hover board lending down her hand, 'Want to stay here and not regenerate? You'll die otherwise."

Josh spins around and hops on Calhoun's hover board.

"I'll pass on that option."

Calhoun leans forward and jets off at the start position. By the time the two get there, Calhoun's soldiers are already out on the battle field fighting.

"Where's the First-Person-Shooter?" Sergeant Calhoun asks

"The-The what?"

"The First-Person-Shooter. It's always sent out when someone's playing the game."

"Something really weird is going on here."

"Yeah, and it all started since you came', looks back down at Josh and he steps back, 'You're going to give me some answers."

Josh puts his hands up.

"I'm telling you I'm not the cause of this."

Suddenly Josh begins to glitch again. Calhoun sees.

"Oh will see about that."

The two land near the crashed shuttle. Josh and Calhoun get off, she gets her rifle.

"You stay right here. Don't even think about going anywhere." Sergeant Calhoun orders

"Wait, what am I supposed to do if one of those Cy-Bugs comes after me?"

"Not my problem. If you make it through this you're still my problem, but if one of them gets you, you're no longer my problem."

Josh narrows his eyes really hard. Calhoun runs out in the battle field putting her helmet on. Josh rubs his face.

"Man, she's such a bi…"

As Josh turns a Cy-Bug lands near him. Josh stares at it and spins around.

"Whoa!"

Josh runs for it and the Cy-Bug flies after him. Josh looks back and sees it gaining; it flies ahead and lands in front of him. Josh stops and slowly looks back. Josh starts to back up as the Cy-Bug gets ready to attack. He leans forward; the Cy-Bug launches itself at Josh as he slides right under it and behind it. The Cy-Bug looks around to where Josh went. Josh picks up a rock and throws it at the Cy-Bug.

"Eat this!"

It, just hits the Cy-Bug not doing much to it. Josh just blinks as the Cy-Bug spins around, ROARING at Josh. He backs up.

"I think I made it mad."

It roars again and Josh runs for it. Josh runs right in the middle of the battle field, running past soldiers shooting at Cy-Bugs. He runs, slides, ducks, hops, jumps, pushes…out in the middle of the battlefield running from the Cy-Bug chasing him. Calhoun shoots down two Cy-Bugs. She spins around and suddenly is greeted by Josh who pushes her out of the way.

"Excuse me! Coming through!"

Calhoun spins around and waves her hair out of the way. She watches Josh run in the distance. She gets furious and stands up.

"Private! Get that kid now!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The soldier chases after Josh and the Cy-Bug. Calhoun spins around and shoots at the many Cy-Bugs flying all around. Back with Josh, Josh continues to run for his life. The Cy-Bug launches itself at Josh and he ducks. The Cy-Bug turns around and Josh crawls backwards from it. The Cy-Bug gets ready to attack. Josh closes his eyes and suddenly the soldier shoots it down.

"Get down kid!"

Josh hugs the ground and the soldier shoots the Cy-Bug making it disappear. Josh looks and sighs in relief. The soldier runs to Josh and lifts him up to his feet.

"Move kid!"

Josh runs alongside the soldier. The two run back into the battlefield.

"Come on, where's the beam!?" Soldier yells

"Beam?!"

"When the level ends it shoots out of the tower and attracts the Cy-Bugs killing them all. It hasn't shown up yet!"

"Where is it!?"

"You tell me kid! There's no one even playing the game!"

Suddenly the soldier trips and drops his rifle. Josh stops and tries to help the soldier up.

"Come on! Stand up! STAND UP!"

"Go on without me!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"I'll be fine, I'll regenerate!"

Josh rolls his eyes. Suddenly the two get surrounded by Cy-Bugs all around. Josh sees and falls to his knees.

"This is a nightmare! Wake up! Wake up!', Josh hits himself in the head, shakes head hard, doing anything to 'wake up', 'This has to end! END ALREADY!"

Suddenly Josh's watch lights up and suddenly the beam from the tower activates. The Cy-Bugs all around flicker from their eyes and get attracted by the light. Josh slowly opens his eyes and see all the Cy-Bugs flying up to the beam. Josh stands up seeing all the Cy-Bugs in the level get vaporized by the beam. He looks back down to ground level, and in the distance, he sees the crashed shuttle doors open and sees a train inside it. He looks around to see if he's being watched. He isn't, so he quietly sneaks his way out of the battlefield towards the crashed down ship. Calhoun throws her weapon on her back; she walks to three soldiers talking amongst themselves.

"That was different."

"Sure was."

"It took long enough for the beam to activate."

Calhoun looks around.

"Where's the kid?"

The men turn around and look around. Calhoun walks past them and spots Josh, quietly walking towards the crashed ship.

"Hey!"

Josh flinches and slowly turns around.

"Stop!"

Josh spins around and runs to the crashed ship. Calhoun grabs her rifle and the soldiers follow her.

"Don't let him board the train!"

Josh enters the ship and sees a futuristic looking train in the distance. He runs towards it and Calhoun and the rest of the soldiers get on the crashed ship. Calhoun throws her rifle on her back.

"Don't let him board the train!" Sergeant Calhoun yells

Josh looks back and narrows his eyes wondering who she's even talking too. He looks back up ahead and sees two tall, carrying heavy weapon soldiers standing in his face. Josh continues to run at them. They get ready, but Josh just slides right between the two and they turn around. Calhoun sees and yells at them.

"Move!"

The two soldiers turn around, COLLISION! Josh stops and looks back, a giant pile of soldiers are stacked together. Josh smiles and laughs.

"Dog pile! Ha, ha!" Josh says laughing

Calhoun sticks her head up and rolls off. Josh sees and spins around.

"**Train now leaving.**"

The doors slide shut. Josh slides right between them as they shut. Calhoun runs right up the doors of the train and stares at Josh. Josh catches his breath looking back at Calhoun through the windows. The train begins to move. Calhoun keeps up with it. Josh smiles at Calhoun as he salutes to her and waves off goodbye to her as he disappears into the power cord. Calhoun watches as two soldiers come up behind her. She's furious.

"Get me my board. Now!" Sergeant Calhoun yells

"Yes Ma'am!" Soldier says running back

Calhoun stares down the power cord. Back on the train, Josh sits down on the seat and catches his breath. He leans back on the seat and looks up.

"Okay, I get off wherever this train stops at. And I'll find myself right back home. Yeah, just like that. Can't wait to get home."

"**Now arriving at Game Central Station**."

Josh looks up.

"What?"

The train comes to a stop and the doors open. Josh slowly walks out it and down the steps. He sees in big bold letters above the exit of the station, '**Game Central Station**'. Josh stares at it as he walks down the steps. He looks ahead and suddenly game characters walk past the hallway. Josh narrows his eyes and walks forward. As he reaches the end of the long hallway, right before the exit of _Hero's Duty_, he sees the many game characters of Litwak's Arcade. Josh shakes his head and walks forward, but an ALARM rings and attracts the attention of the Surge Protector.

"Name please."

Josh looks around and sees a bluish man looking at a notepad.

"Wha-What?"

"Name please."

"Why do you want my name?"

"To identify you sir. Name."

Josh shakes head.

"Josh."

"Josh. What game are you coming from?"

"Umm…_Hero's Duty_. I…just came from _Hero's Duty_…"

"What were you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"I can't take an excuse sir, what game are you originally from?"

Josh shakes his head.

"I'm NOT from any game! Where's the exit to this place?"

Josh walks ahead. The Surge Protector follows.

"Sir, were not done here."

"Yes we are. I just want to know where the exit to this place is."

"Sir', stands in front of Josh, Josh just stares at the bluish man, 'I need to finish my protocol first."

Josh looks up and down of the Surge Protector.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Surge Protector, keeping an eye out on all games that come and go."

"All…games?"

Josh looks around and sees all the video game characters from the arcade games. Josh shakes his head.

"This can't be happening." Josh says rubbing his face

Suddenly Sergeant Calhoun runs out her game tunnel and looks around. She looks left and sees Josh talking to the Surge Protector.

"Hey!"

Josh spins around.

"Oh shi! Angelina Jolie on steroids!"

The Surge Protector steps back and Calhoun runs past him. She chases Josh and Josh comes up to another game tunnel.

"Don't know where this goes but I'll take it!"

Josh runs into the game tunnel, its _Sugar Rush_. Josh runs up the steps and jumps on the train.

"Go, go!"

The train goes and Calhoun stops. She slams her foot hard on the ground.

"Son of a Cy-Bug!', looks up at the words _Sugar Rush_, 'Why are you heading there?"

Josh sits down on the train and holds the rails awaiting his arrival. He catches his breath and brushes his hair back.

"Those were video game characters….from all the games in the arcade…but how?"

"**Now arriving at Sugar Rush**."

Josh looks up.

"_Sugar Rush_?"

The train stops. Josh gets off it and heads at the bright end of a long tunnel. He reaches the other side and sees it sunny. He lowers his hand to look.

"_Sugar Rush!?_', Josh looks around at the actual video game of _Sugar Rush_ right in front of him, 'This…this can't be…"

Josh runs down the long roadway of candy. He comes up to a field of lollipops. He steps over them feeling the sticky ness coming off his shoes. He struggles as he lifts each foot high up as possible.

"It all looked like candy', looking around, 'When in fact, everything IS made out of candy', looks down at lollipops, Josh shrugs his shoulder and grabs one, 'If this is a dream then the candy can't be real', Josh licks the lollipop and looks at it, 'It tastes so real…', and suddenly revving is heard in the distance, Josh looks up to hear it, 'Are those…cars?"

Josh runs through the lollipop field. He makes his way to the raceway and pushes cotton candy bushes out of the way. Josh watches cars zip by in a flash. He looks up and sees the crowd, all made out of candy cheering on. Josh rubs his face hard not believing what he's seeing.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Josh pushes the cotton candy out of the way and approaches the raceway. He looks both ways and sees no cars coming. Josh looks up and sees the words '**FINISH LINE**' in big candy like letters with a trophy above it. Josh obviously sees no cars coming so he crosses the finish line. But as he crosses, he accidentally steps in a big pile of gum. Josh looks disgusted and closes his eyes.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is…', looks down and sees his entire shoe in a giant gum pile, Josh looks disgusted, 'OH COME ON!"

Josh tries to pull his foot out but it doesn't even budge. More revving is heard and Josh doesn't even notice. Down the raceway, the lead drivers turn the corner and are only a half a mile away from the finish line. It's Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge. There head to head, the crowd cheers them on. Josh turns and sees two cars driving fast right at him. He looks back down at his foot and pulls harder.

"COME ON!"

Vanellope and Taffyta peer eyes at each other and look up ahead at the finish line. Vanellope looks closer and sees someone on the finish line.

"Huh?"

Josh struggles more to pull his foot out.

"HEY! Get off the finish line!" Vanellope yells honking her horn

Josh looks and looks back at his foot. He finally starts to stretch the gum out on his foot.

"ALMOST THERE!"

Vanellope and Taffyta honk their horns at Josh as they keep getting closer and closer. Josh almost gets his foot out but the force trips him up and he lands on his back. He turns his head and sees right on the path of an oncoming tire of Taffyta's.

"AHHH!"

Josh curls up as the two drivers zoom right past him right on each side of him. Josh looks up and sees he's still alive.

"Phew…"

Suddenly more revving is heard and Josh turns around. Suddenly the rest of the racers drive right past Josh and he rolls around avoiding getting hit and the drivers swerve from hitting Josh. They spin out of control as dust flies everywhere. Josh pushes himself up and hears commotion from the drivers.

"Who was that?!" Candlehead yells

"I almost crashed into the wall!" Rancis Fluggerbutter

"Where is he? I want to have a word with this joker." Vanellope says walking to the finish line

Josh looks around and runs behind the cotton candy bushes. He peeks through and sees all the characters from _Sugar Rush _at the finish line looking for him. Josh counts them all out recognizing all of them.

"Those are the video game characters of _Sugar Rush_. And there…racing?" Josh asks confusedly

Suddenly Calhoun comes flying in on her hover board and Vanellope sees.

"Calhoun? What are you doing here?"

"I'm chasing a strange character and he ran in here, have you seen him?"

"Well, someone was on the finish line and almost caused us all to crash."

"Then he's still here?"

"Is he dangerous?"

Calhoun pulls out a small tracking device.

"I don't know, he appeared in my game and ran into yours."

"Sweet."

"No, this is not sweet. He's avoided security and is not coming up from any game in the Arcade."

"No, I meant 'sweet' as the moment I find him; I'm throwing him in the fungeon."

Calhoun sort of smiles. Josh shakes his head.

"I got to get out of here."

Suddenly Josh's watch starts beeping. He looks at it and tries to hide it.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're going to get me killed!"

On the screen of the watch an avatar of _Sugar Rush _for Josh appears. Josh doesn't see and Calhoun hears something.

"Something's over there."

Josh looks up and backs up. Calhoun grabs her pistol and heads to the cotton candy bush. Josh crawls under the stands of the bleachers. Calhoun comes to the cotton candy bushes, pushes them out of the way and aims her gun. She finds nothing. Josh peeks around the bleachers and sees the characters of _Sugar Rush _watching Calhoun search for him and Josh peeks down the track at the entrance he came out of. He runs out on the track and to the entrance/exit. Vanellope looks to her left and spots Josh running down the track.

"There! There he is Calhoun!"

Calhoun looks and chases after Josh.

"HEY!"

Josh stops running and looks straight ahead. Calhoun comes up behind Josh with her gun pointed.

"Turn around!"

The characters of _Sugar Rush _run up behind Calhoun.

"Turn around now!" Sergeant Calhoun orders

Josh slowly puts up his hands. He turns around, breathlessly.

"Now, who, ARE YOU?"

"I'm no one."

"What game are you from?"

"I'm not from any game; I just want to know what's going on. How am I in _Sugar Rush_, it's just a video game!"

"It is a video game!" Vanellope says

Josh looks at Vanellope.

"Exactly! So how am I IN IT?!"

Suddenly Josh starts to glitch really hard. His body shifts.

"Whoa!"

His body movements are uncontrollable.

"WHOA! AHHH!"

Calhoun and the characters of _Sugar Rush _back up. Josh jumps all around the place.

"SOME! ONE! HELP! MEEE!"

Taffyta moves closer to Vanellope.

"I take it back; he's more of a glitch then you."

Vanellope looks funny at Taffyta. Taffyta takes the sucker out of her mouth and backs up with her hands up. Back with Josh, he grabs his left arm feeling where the glitching is coming from.

"AHHH, GOD, that hurts', grunts hard, 'Okay, I think I got it now', slowly lets go, 'Phew...okay…"

"Are you done?" Calhoun asks

Josh looks at Calhoun.

"I don't know, you tell me?"

Calhoun narrows her eyes at Josh.

"Just tell me where the exit to this place is, and I'll be gone in a flash. I want to get out of here as badly as you want me too."

"The same place where you came from, that's the exit." Vanellope explains

Calhoun looks at Vanellope.

"Vanellope!"

"What? It's the truth."

"THANK YOU!"

Calhoun and the characters of _Sugar Rush _look and see Josh nearly all the way down the track. Everyone's shocked.

"Wow…he's fast." Vanellope

Calhoun looks serious and jumps on her hover board after Josh. Up the hill to the exit/entrance to _Sugar Rush_, Josh looks back and sees the name of the game written in the distance.

"Unbelievable…"

Josh turns around only to be greeted by Calhoun slowly lowering herself down in front of him. Josh sighs and throws his hands up.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"And where do you plan on going next? You're worse then the Cy-Bugs."

"Cy-Bugs have only one thing on their mind. I know, I've played the game before. And came this close', showing how close with fingers, 'To beating the game. But I ran out of money."

"You think you know my game? No one here knows my game better than me."

"That's right. Because you're Sergeant Calhoun. The one person I saw through the screen leading me through the levels. Calling me and saying 'Rookie' in every other sentence."

Calhoun now looks surprised.

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I've played _Hero's Duty_. I've played _Sugar Rush_ and all the games in the Arcade. I just don't understand how I got here."

Calhoun narrows her eyes at Josh. She looks at his clothing and sees that he's not entirely dressed or seen as a video game character. Josh looks down and sees Calhoun still on her hover board. He gulps and looks at the exit behind her.

"Tell you what…I'll stop running. I swear', moves closer, 'I'll tell you everything you want to know as long as I get the information I need, deal?"

Josh stands several feet away from Calhoun. Calhoun thinks about the offer and shakes her head.

"No deal."

Josh looks down.

"I guess there's the only right choice."

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"Right choice?"

Josh smiles.

"Well, in your case', hits hover board and Calhoun goes flying in the left direction, 'It's your left!"

Calhoun goes flying in the air in the other direction. Josh runs back to the train and hops on. The train leaves as Calhoun enters the tunnel and sees Josh on the train. She flies after the train. Josh catches his breath and looks out the trains windows. He sees Calhoun flying right alongside. He shakes his head and moves up the train. Calhoun follows.

"**Now arriving at Game Central Station**."

The doors open and Calhoun stays in front of it knowing that's the only way for Josh to go. But Josh doesn't come out. Calhoun grabs her pistol and approaches the doors. She looks and doesn't find Josh anywhere. But Josh, he's on top of the train slowly crawling forward. He makes it to the edge and peeks down upside down looking at Calhoun searching for him. He stands up and jumps off the roof of the train. He runs forward and looks back seeing Calhoun on the train. A small smile forms on his face. But as Josh looks back, he runs right into a wall, which of course, is Wreck-It Ralph. Josh falls back down on the ground hard.

"Oh!', rubs face, 'Did I hit a wall or something?"

"Nope. Just me."

Josh blinks and looks up. He sees Wreck-It Ralph standing above him in person.

"No way…"

"Calhoun said there was a loose game character running around here. Didn't think it would be someone like you."

"I'm not a game character. Why does everyone think that?"

"Because were all game characters in Game Central Station."

"Game Central Station? What is that?"

Suddenly Fix-It Felix Jr. jumps by.

"Did you get him Ralph?"

"Sure did Felix."

Josh looks and sees Fix-It Felix Jr. in person too.

"Fix-It Felix Jr.!?"

"That's my name', sees Josh, 'Have we met before?"

Josh points.

"I've played you!', crawls forward, 'I've played you in _Fix-It Felix, Jr._', stands up, sees how tall Felix is, 'But I didn't think you were this short in person."

Felix and Ralph look at each other. Josh rubs his hair back.

"Your video game characters…how are you outside your game?"

"HEY!" Calhoun screams

Josh spins around and sees Calhoun running at him.

"GOT TO GO, EXCUSE ME!"

Josh slips right past Ralph and Felix. Ralph and Felix look and Calhoun jumps right between the two.

"You had him! I told you to keep him here!"

Calhoun grunts hard and chases after Josh. Ralph and Felix watch and suddenly Vanellope runs by.

"Calhoun didn't catch him yet?"

"No." Ralph asks

The three chase after Calhoun. Josh walks quickly bumping into video game characters. Again, he starts to glitch like crazy. He grabs his left arm.

"Ooooh…oh my God this hurts…what's wrong my left arm…."

Josh glitches again and he falls to his knees. Calhoun is right behind him. Josh stands up and looks up ahead. He sees a giant seal over where the outlet of the game _King of Fighters_ once was at. Josh narrows his eyes and walks towards it. Calhoun looks around and spots Josh. Josh stands several feet away from the outlet of the games plug and stares at it, breathlessly and ready to pass out. Calhoun walks up right behind Josh and puts her pistol on his back.

"Now tell me, what game are you from!?"

Ralph, Vanellope and Felix make it to the scene as well. Josh slowly turns around; Calhoun flinches seeing Josh all pale and completely different. He breathes slowly holding his left arm. He glitches again.

"I'm not…from a game…I'm from…Litwak's Arcade…"

Josh falls to his knees and Calhoun backs up. Josh completely passes out now. Ralph, Vanellope and Felix run over to Josh and the four circle him. Josh, with his eyes still open slowly closes them.

Sometime later…

Josh begins to slowly wake up. He sees he's in a different place now. He looks up and sees he's still in Game Central Station lying down on a bench. He looks around and narrows his eyes.

"You back now?" Calhoun asks

Josh slowly turns and sees Calhoun kneeling in front of him. He looks off to the side and sees Ralph, Vanellope and Felix there as well. Josh sits there confused.

"What?"

"You were out for a while. You collapsed in front of that game tunnel over there', Calhoun points it out, Josh looks and remembers, 'Do you know something about that game?"

Josh moves his legs off the bench. He rubs his head.

"It…it got unplugged…the Movers pulled it too hard and the…cord ripped."

"How do you know this?" Ralph asks

Josh looks up.

"I saw it. I was looking right at it."

Josh rubs his face. The four look at each other. Josh throws his head back and looks around.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Game Central Station." Felix answers

Josh looks at Felix.

"What's that?"

"That's what connects all the games in the arcade together."

Josh looks around. He looks at one outlet and looks at it strangely.

"Wait a second…this looks like a…giant outlet', stands up, everyone watches, thinks for a moment, 'Game Central Station?', looks at everyone, 'You mean the surge bar?"

Everyone looks confused. Josh rubs his head.

"Oh man my head hurts."

"Who are you?" Calhoun asks

Josh sighs.

"Josh."

"Josh what?" Calhoun asks strictly standing in front of Josh

Josh blinks seeing Calhoun right in front of him. He backs up. He goes to sit back down.

"Is this an interrogation? You're not really good at it."

Calhoun gets serious and Felix steps in between them.

"Now, now, everyone just calm down. Please Josh. We need to know this." Felix explains

Josh sighs.

"Josh Litwak."

Everyone looks surprised. Josh looks forward.

"I'm the owner's son of Litwak's Arcade."

"Really?" Ralph asks

Josh shrugs.

"Everyone here knows me also by the name The Gamer."

Now they look more surprised. Josh sees.

"Have you heard of me?"

Vanellope jumps and lands right in front of Josh. He jumps.

"I've heard of you! You hold all top high scores on all the games in the arcade!"

Josh nods.

"Yeah, that's me."

Felix hops his way to Josh and shakes his hand.

"I never thought I'd come to meet the actual Gamer in person. It is such an honor!"

Josh jumps up and down from Felix's handshake.

"I get the hand of it, please stop!"

Felix stops. Josh looks at his hand. Calhoun suspiciously walks to Josh.

"How did you get here?"

Josh shrugs.

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Josh blinks and slowly looks up at Calhoun staring down hard at him.

"I don't expect you to believe anything Sergeant. I still don't believe what I'm seeing in front of me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ralph asks

Josh stands up.

"You're all video game characters from the games in the arcade! How can you possibly be doing any of this outside them?', they all look at each other and back at Josh, 'How is this possible?"

"When the arcade closes we leave our games and go to others." Ralph explains

Josh just blinks with a shocked look on his face.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Well, Felix and I have been doing the same jobs for the past 30 years."

Josh rubs his face.

"Unbelievable…I wonder what happens when I leave my Xbox and PS3 on', looks around Game Central Station, 'So what you're saying is, you can leave your games…and go to others?"

"It's really fun. It gets boring through the day when the gamers play us. At night we can pretty much do anything we want." Vanellope explains

Josh whistles.

"I never would have thought that."

Calhoun crosses her arms.

"You were saying about the game's cord that got ripped. What was that about?"

Josh turns around.

"Well, the Movers pulled to the cord too hard and it ripped', looks around and spots the outlet where the game was, 'Is that it over there?"

"Yes."

Josh stares at it.

"That might be my ticket out of here."

Josh runs over to it. Calhoun sighs and chases after Josh. The three look at each other and meet Josh and Calhoun at the entrance to the ripped power cord. Josh walks closer to it and sees a blue visible wall blocking the entrance to the cord. He looks and sees the entrance is different from the others around. Josh shrugs.

"Waking up from this dream, here I come."

Josh steps forward but Calhoun's words stop him.

"I wouldn't do that."

Josh sighs and looks up. He looks back at the four.

"Why's that?"

"It's protected by the Surge Protector, you touch it will send you back out."

"I'll take my chances."

Josh steps forward and as he touches the visible blue field, he feels a sharp electric current run through his body and suddenly is thrown back. The four move out of the way as Josh crashes on the ground. His body smokes off and he pushes himself up puffing out smoke.

"I think', coughs, 'You forgot to mention the electricity part…"

"I did say it would send you right back."

Josh sighs hard and stands up.

"Now what?!', throws hands up, 'I can't leave or get out of here, what am I going to do? I'm stuck here!"

"That's not our problem." Calhoun says walking away

Josh watches.

"Hey! HEY!', Calhoun turns around, 'News flash! I'm the son the owner here, my Dad doesn't find out where I am he's going to close the arcade down to look for me!"

Ralph, Felix and Vanellope look at each other. Calhoun crosses her arms.

"Sooner or later, he'll find you. One way or another. Otherwise, we can't help you."

"Why not!?"

"Because no gamer out there knows our true existence, except you. And at the moment, you're stuck here with our secret', Josh shakes his head, 'Do me a favor, don't come back to my game, you'll only just die."

"How do you know that? I made it out of there once already."

"It's said if any game character goes into another game in which it isn't there's', Josh looks down at Felix, 'They don't regenerate and die."

Josh looks up.

"But you're not from any game here. So any game you go into, you'll die." Felix states

Josh scuffs.

"My luck just hit rock bottom."

Calhoun turns around and walks away. Josh falls to his feet and rubs his face hard. Vanellope watches Josh and walks back to her game. Felix and Ralph look at each other and back down at Josh.

"Umm, I don't know if I ever actually met a gamer before but it's truly an honor to meet you." Felix says

Josh doesn't even look.

"That's nice of you to say Felix but it doesn't help my situation."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Felix says walking away

Ralph walks past Josh and he finally stands up.

"Hey Ralph."

Ralph turns around. Josh looks at Ralph.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Ralph shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe Tapper might be able to help you."

"Tapper?"

Ralph points at the game _Tapper_ and Josh looks.

"He's been here longer than anyone. If he knows something, he just might be your answer."

Josh nods.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way', Josh looks back, 'You got a pretty high score that none of us in _Fix-It Felix, Jr. _has ever seen before."

Josh smiles. Ralph heads back to his game. Josh looks up at the name _Tapper_ and decides to head in it.

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Josh is in quite the pickle, huh? He can't get out of Game Central Station; none of the video game characters in them won't help him. And learning that the video game characters are more alive than he thought, Josh doesn't know whether to feel the luckiest or the lowest gamer in the entire world. Find out in the next chapter…

Small preview of chapter 3…

Josh heads to _Tapper_ and meets Tapper. Tapper explains how he remembers Josh playing his game for quite some time. Showing the big screen right behind him. As Josh looks, he sees himself, his actual self-lying on the ground behind some games. Of course no one notices but Josh now believes that if he can get someone to find his body, he might get out of Game Central Station. So you know what he does, he goes back to _Hero's Duty_ to attract a gamer to find his body, breaking Calhoun's order and nearly costing the entire video game characters' lives at risk. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer Chapter 3 – A Sign of Life


	3. Chapter 3 - Sign Of Life

Chapter 3 – Sign of Life

Josh heads to _Tapper_. He stands at the entrance of the place right after he got off the train. Josh just sees the words _Tapper's_ flickering right above him. He just gulps and enters.

Inside _Tapper_…

Josh enters _Tapper_ and sees several video game characters from other games just sitting at the long tables. Josh remembers the game _Tapper _but he remembers it from in front of the screen, not behind it. Josh enters more and looks up; he sees a giant window of the front screen of the game hovering above. He brushes his hair back seeing this before his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Josh can see other games through the screen from _Tapper_. Josh walks over to one of the long tables and sits down. And all of a sudden, Tapper zips by.

"What can I get you?" Tapper asks cleaning the table

Josh jumps and looks back. He sees a mustached game character looking at him.

"Huh?"

"What can I get for you son?"

"Uhhh…I'm looking for…Tapper?"

"You're looking at him."

Josh then realizes that the main video game character of _Tapper_ is standing right before him.

"Wait, your Tapper?"

"That's what it says in my code for the past 30 years."

"Hey Tapper! More root beers!" Ryu yells

"Coming!"

Josh watches Tapper go at work. He watches in his 8-bit form going from the coolers from the drinks and sliding them down on the tables giving the game characters their drinks. Suddenly Josh feels a sharp pain in his left arm again. He slowly sits down holding his arm really tight. Tapper comes back.

"So, what can I do for you sonny?"

"Umm, Ralph told me you might be able to help me."

"Help you with what?"

Josh looks closer at Tapper.

"Tapper, don't you recognize me?"

Tapper looks closer at Josh.

"You have a face I've might have seen before…"

"Ever heard of a player called The Gamer?"

"Yeah, he's got the high score on all of the games."

Josh stands up and presents himself. Tapper realizes and remembers seeing Josh, a little bit younger, playing his game nonstop building a high score in his game.

"My word…it can't be."

Josh slowly sits down.

"Apparently it is."

"But how?" Tapper asks leaning in closer

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, it's an honor Mr. Gamer."

"Please, just call me Josh. The kids at the Arcade gave me that name a while back."

"Sure, sure thing Josh. Here, have a round on the house."

Josh watches Tapper move around, in 8-bit form and slides a glass of root beer down the long table and the glass slides and stops in front of Josh. Tapper reappears in front of Josh and Josh moves his eyes at Tapper.

"Believe me, the honor is all mine', Tapper bows, Josh slowly grabs the glass and stares at it, 'You know, I have had root beer before. And I know what it tastes like…But…I've never had it in the actual game of _Tapper_ before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Josh sighs and stares at the glass. He puts it up to his lips, tilts his head back and drinks the root beer. Tapper cleans off the table and Josh lowers the glass.

"Well?" Tapper asks

Josh gulps.

"It's…different. Tastes a little 8-bitty but…it's good."

Tapper smiles and cleans off the table. Josh sets down the glass.

"Maybe you can explain something to me Tapper."

"Anything I can do to help Josh."

Josh looks around.

"How is this all possible?"

"What is?"

"This', Josh points at the other game characters interacting in _Tapper_, Tapper sees and looks back at Josh, 'I mean, explain this to me."

"As far back as I can remember, when any game that gets plugged into Game Central Station, they zip through the power cord and travel to other games."

"Really…"

"Yeah really. I get quite a few game characters coming to my tavern every now and then."

Josh smiles while shaking his head.

"Quite the business for you. Work during the day and working during the night."

"Well, some of us got to make a living."

"A living? You're a video game character. Aren't you like', moves closer, 'made up of endless codes and stuff."

"A lot of the new game characters are, me on the other hand, old technology."

"Right. 8-bit. Computers back then were like cinderblocks."

"_Pac-Man, Fix-It Felix, Jr., _any 8-bit work off old codes."

"But you don't look 8-bit. You look like me."

"That's because you're behind the screen, in front. You see the design of the game."

Josh looks at himself.

"So your telling me right now, if someone saw me in front of the screen, I look 8-bit to them?"

"Exactly."

And that's exactly how it looks at Josh looks up at the screen where he and Tapper are standing up. Josh shakes his head.

"Amazing."

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Are all game characters like this this? Up 24/7?"

"Some sleep, live out daily lives. Have you ever been to _Sugar Rush_?"

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, not exactly a wonderful experience."

"Those young kids race when the arcade closes."

"I saw, but how? No one's controlling them."

"They drive on their own."

"But why, what do they hope to accomplish?"

"To be chosen by gamers for the upcoming morning."

"Huh?"

"You've played the game, right Josh?"

"Yeah, plenty of times."

"You've chosen different racers as the game started, yes?"

"Yeah, it says on the front different avatars are chosen every day. 9 to be exact."

"They race against each other when the arcade closes so they can be picked to race the next day by gamers. First nine to cross the finish line are chosen."

"So…they race so they can get picked by gamers? Why can't they just be chosen?"

"Because it's not written in their protocol."

"Oh."

"Their game is designed as racers. The main objective is to cross the finish line. That's all."

"Huh…I guess that's why they were racing when I ran into them. The arcade is closed so why would they be racing if no one's here."

"A lot happens when the gamers aren't playing the games. The game characters in particular…live out their daily lives."

"Your just like people but…your game characters. That's…amazing."

Tapper sighs.

"Yes it is, until Mr. Litwak unplugs the game and the game characters world is lost forever."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Tapper stops cleaning the table.

"Right, of course. You don't know."

"Know what?"

Tapper sighs.

"I'm lucky you know. Especially the rest of all the old games in this arcade. But I don't even know when my own game will get unplugged."

"You make it sound like death."

"It's kind of like that, if you're stuck in it when it happens."

"Tapper, what do you mean?" Josh asks crossing his arms

"When Mr. Litwak pulls a games plug, the world inside the game disappears. Forever', Josh just gulps, 'Everything inside disappears."

"What about the characters?"

Tapper shrugs.

"They evacuate. They leave so they don't get erased as well. And they live out in Game Central Station, doing nothing."

"They become homeless?"

"That would be one word to phrase it."

"But, the game will get plugged in again, somewhere else."

"Josh, you don't get it. If you're inside the game when it gets unplugged, you get erased. And never return back to the way you were."

Josh just gulps.

"All those games my Dad pulled…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Tapper says cleaning a glass

Josh looks at his glass and takes a sip of it. Tapper just watches. Josh sets the glass back down.

"I guess…being a video game character…isn't all that great."

Tapper shrugs. Josh sees.

"But I'm not a video game character, I'm a gamer. I'm a person, who somehow got thrown into all this mess."

"Well, how did you get here?"

Josh shakes his head.

"I don't know, I woke up in _Hero's Duty_. And that outlet where that game was unplugged, the chord got ripped. I fell and my head slammed right on the ripped part of the chord. Anything after that…it's all just a blur."

"Are you the same?"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Am I the same? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you really here?"

"Well Calhoun made sure of that for me', feels face, 'My cheek still hurts."

"Is everything you have still with you?"

Josh looks down at himself. He sees he's still wearing the same clothes as before. A light black leather coat, a white T-shirt, blue jeans and running shoes.

"Everything seems to be here…"

Suddenly Josh glitches. Tapper sees.

"Oh my."

Josh looks down at himself and sees himself glitching again. He sighs hard and throws his hands up.

"What is happening to me?"

"It seems like your glitching."

"Glitching? Glitching?! Why am I glitching?"

"It can be a number of things, but like you said, you're not a video game character."

Josh glitches one more time and he sits down.

"That, I'M not."

As Josh sits down he extends his left arm and puts it up against his face. His watch sticks out and Tapper notices it.

"That's a fancy gizmo you got there."

Josh looks.

"Huh? Oh this?', Josh shows it off, 'I have my music placed on it but…I forgot my headphones. I don't know, but it's been acting strange ever since I got here. It's been showing me these images of the games here."

"Is it glitching?"

Josh thinks and sees that it was before.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"Maybe that's what's causing you to glitch. I would take it off."

Josh nods and does. He slides his coat and tries to unstrap it, but it seems to be stuck on his left wrist.

"Come on."

Josh looks and sees that the watch is literally attached on top of his skin. There's no gap between, it's like the watch is part of him now.

"It won't come off."

Tapper looks back.

"Why not?"

Josh struggles as he sees that it's no use, but instead is hurting him.

"Ow! This thing is now like…attached to me."

"I guess there's no taking it off then."

Josh glitches. He makes a face at Tapper.

"Obviously…"

Josh blinks and slowly lowers his head on the table. Tapper walks away, refilling root beer to the other game characters. Josh looks off to the side and sees a hallway on the side of _Tapper_. He looks up and sees that from in front of the screen, you really can't see it. Josh gets up and goes to check it out.

Josh walks in the unseen hallway from the game _Tapper _and sees what it is. It's just a small hallway of old pictures of old video game characters drawn on the wall. Josh recognizes each and every one of them.

"There all here…"

Some of which are pulled video game characters and some famous ones. Josh spots Sonic. Josh smiles.

"Ha, ha. Sonic. I haven't seen him here yet."

Suddenly a video game villain comes out of the Men's washroom and bumps into Josh. He almost falls.

"Hey! Watch it you walking mountain."

Zangief, turns around and looks down at Josh. Josh gulps and puts his hands up. Zangief turns around and walks away. Josh wipes his forehead and leans against the wall. He slowly falls down and lies down on the floor. Josh sighs and closes his eyes.

Following morning…

Beeping and gaming is heard. Josh twitches and his head falls down. This finally wakes him up and he looks around. He sees his watch and remembers where he's at.

"Oh God…I thought it was all a dream."

Josh pushes himself up and walks out of the hallway, but Tapper quickly stops him.

"Josh, stop!"

Tapper quickly pulls Josh back and he looks around.

"Whoa, whoa, Tapper, what?!"

"Gamers are in the arcade." Tapper explains fixing his clothes

Josh looks back and forth.

"Huh?"

"Look."

Tapper points and Josh looks through the game screen and sees kids are in the arcade. They look so much bigger.

"Whoa…"

"Any minute someone might put a quarter in my machine. I'll have to start playing."

"If you want me out of here, all you have to do is say so."

"If you wouldn't mind."

Josh shakes his head as Tapper heads out. Josh looks through the game screen one more time and walks away, but stops. He looks back and across the way spots _Hero's Duty_ as its being played by a group of kids. Josh shakes his head and looks down lower at the ground. But something catches Josh's eye. He looks down lower to the left of the gaming console. He spots a strange figure lying on the floor. Josh looks closer walking out on the screen. From in front of the screen, you can see an 8-bit form of Josh.

"Is that…?"

Josh looks closer and sees through the crack between the games, his body, lying helplessly on the ground. And on the screen of _Tapper_, Josh's 8-bit form jumps like crazy.

"HEY! That's me! I'm still there!"

Josh zips out of _Tapper_ and heads to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station…

Josh runs into Game Central Station and looks around. He looks at the different tunnels/cords leading to the different games. He tries to find _Hero's Duty_. He finds it and spots Calhoun and the soldiers heading into the game. He clings to the entrance of the game and sees them board the train. Josh sighs and thinks of the last thing Calhoun said to him before. He looks serious and walks into the entrance of _Hero's Duty_. But the alarm goes off and the Surge Protector appears right beside Josh and he sighs.

"Name please."

"Josh Litwak."

"What are you doing at this game?"

"Just want to see it in person."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow game jumping during business hours. Please come with me."

The Surge Protector guides Josh away from the game. Josh looks back and realizes that this could be his only chance to 'contact' someone from inside the game to find his body. Josh sighs hard and slips out of the Surge Protector's grasp. He fixes his glasses.

"Hey!"

Josh runs down the entrance to _Hero's Duty_ as the train comes back. He hops on and it takes him to _Hero's Duty_. Josh holds onto the railings of the train car. He waits to arrive at the game. Suddenly he starts glitching. Josh sees and tries to hold it.

"Not, NOW', holds it in, 'Come on…leave me alone."

Suddenly the train car bounces and Josh loses his grip. He falls on the floor and hits his watch hard. He passes out and suddenly his clothing changes into _Hero's Duty _armor. Just like the game. The train arrives at _Hero's Duty_, the train bounces and Josh wakes up.

"Uhh…ohh…"

He rolls over and the helmet on his head falls down. Josh slowly opens his eyes and pushes himself up. He feels his head but instead feels the helmet.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of this place', gags, 'Literally."

Josh walks out of the train and notices the radar helmet on his head.

"Huh', feels around and sees the new clothing, 'When did I change my clothes?"

Josh looks in a reflection nearby and sees he's in a complete dress up of _Hero's Duty_ battle armor.

"No way…but how?"

Josh looks at his left wrist and sees his watch morphed into a futuristic one. He looks closer and sees an image of himself wearing _Hero's Duty_ armor indicating his avatar is now _Hero's Duty_. Josh looks back at his reflection and accepts it.

"Perfect way to blend in."

"**Announcing, quarters dispensed. Please begin game start.**"

Josh looks up and down the hall. He sees several soldiers gathering in two lines ready to start the fight. Josh looks back and sees a rifle mounted to his back. He pulls it over and runs to the small group. And as he runs to the group, he's literally the smallest one there. Sergeant Calhoun walks out in front of them all. Josh tip toes and sees Calhoun in front of the group.

"Oh, this should be good." Josh says rolling his eyes

Outside the game, the kids load the last quarter and presses the button to start the game. The intro of the game starts and Josh looks up.

"Just like how it always starts."

"Alright ladies, I'm only going to say this once. Fear is a four letter word ladies. You want to go pee-pee in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself. It's time to make your momma's proud time!"

Josh rubs his helmet.

"She is such a cliché…"

"First Person Shooter approaching!" Soldier yells

The soldiers move to the side for the robotic First Person Shooter to come forward. Josh turns around and moves out of the way too.

"Huh?"

Josh looks closer and sees a giant flat screen with robotic arms in front of it. He shakes his head.

"A robot? Really? That's what I was playing as?"

Josh spins his rifle around. Without knowing, his arms check and cock the rifle he's holding. Josh looks down and sees what he's doing to the rifle.

"What the?', finally gets control of his hands, 'How did I do that?"

The screen starts to load up. Calhoun puts on her helmet and the screen pops up of a little boy aiming the toy rifle at the screen.

"Alright Rookie listen up', Josh rolls his eyes of hearing 'Rookie', 'Our mission is simple: Destroy all Cy-Bugs, ready Rookie?', pumps rifle, 'Let's find out."

The doors open behind Calhoun. Josh looks closer and blinks.

"Wow…it looks so much different than from in front of the screen."

"MOVE OUT!" Calhoun yells

Josh gets pushed and all the soldiers run outside shooting Cy-Bugs. Calhoun keeps the First Person Shooter right beside her. Josh looks around and tries to catch up.

"Pay attention Rookie and shoot those Cy-Bugs!"

The kid shoots the Cy-Bugs. Josh gets blasted and thrown around, trying to keep his balance avoiding getting hit by Cy-Bugs.

"Shoot the eggs Rookie before they hatch!"

The kid shoots but misses a few. Josh aims and kills them instead. He looks back and sees that he wasn't shooting but…it seems like the programming within the avatar did it for him. Josh shakes his head and catches up to Calhoun and the First Person Shooter. They reach the set of double doors leading to the tower.

"Alright Rookie, listen up! This is the plan…"

Josh runs and sees Calhoun talking to the First Person Shooter. He remembers this scene in past experiences. The moment they open the door, hundreds of Cy-Bugs will be let out. But Calhoun then orders the gamer to follow her to another entrance. Josh shakes his head.

"What's the point?!"

Josh runs ahead.

"I'm going to open the door and you cover me, got it Rookie?" Calhoun asks

The boy nods. Calhoun goes to open the doors but Josh slides in front of the screen. The boy sees Josh.

"No don't listen to her!"

Calhoun looks back.

"Huh?!"

"There's Cy-Bugs behind the door. The moment you open it they will be released! Follow me player, uhh, Rookie! I'll show you another entrance! Follow me!"

The boy blinks confused and the First Person Shooter follows Josh. Calhoun watches.

"HEY!" Calhoun yells chasing after Josh

Josh runs through the battle field and sees a Cy-Bug flying right at him. Josh stops and shoots it down.

"Yeah! That's how you take down a Cy-Bug', looks at kid through screen, 'See that Rookie? It's much more than a game you know', the boy blinks and Josh looks closer, 'Listen to me! This is all real! Look for Mr. Litwak in the arcade! Tell him Josh is behind one of the machine…!"

Suddenly Calhoun tackles Josh and the two disappear out of the screen. The boy just blinks looking around for the two. Calhoun restrains Josh.

"What is the matter with you soldier?! You don't break protocol!"

Josh grunts.

"Screw protocol!"

Calhoun spins Josh around and Calhoun sees him.

"You?"

Josh looks up.

"YOU!"

He head butts Calhoun with his helmet and hits hers. She falls back and Josh looks back at the screen.

"HEY! Get Mr. Litwak! Tell him I'm in the game! GET HIM KID! Drop the stupid toy gun and get him!"

Calhoun jumps and pushes Josh out of the screen. She looks at the screen, at a loss of what to do.

"Uhhh…soldiers under fire say crazy things. Let's go back to that door Rookie!"

Calhoun runs and Josh pushes her out of the way.

"Don't listen to her kid! Do as I say! Tell my dad I'm in the game!"

"AHHH!"

Calhoun punches Josh out of the screen.

"Stay DOWN!"

Josh gets on his two feet and throws his gun at Calhoun. She catches it and Josh tackles her. The two look hard at each other through their helmets.

"I'M NOT STAYING HERE ANOTHER SECOND!"

Josh gets off Calhoun and Josh runs to the First Person Shooter.

"What are you still doing here!? Get Litwak! My Dad! GO!"

Calhoun goes and gets ready to tackle Josh again. But she looks and sees a giant Cy-Bug about to attack Josh and the First Person Shooter.

"Look out!"

Calhoun runs and tackles Josh to get out of the way.

"Huh?" Little Boy wonders

His screen turns around and the Cy-Bug attacks the screen. It kills him and the boy's game ends.

"Ah man...', sets down gun, 'What was that all about?"

The Little boy walks away. And as he walks away, Josh's lifeless body stays down still behind all the arcade game consoles. Back in _Hero's Duty_, Calhoun holds Josh to wait.

"Let go of me!"

"Hold still!"

"NO!"

Suddenly a white beam shoots out the tower. Josh and Calhoun look up and see all the Cy-Bugs get attracted by it. They all fly up and get vaporized by the beam. The battle field becomes complete silence. Some soldiers regenerate and Calhoun finally let's go of Josh who stands up.

"What was that?"

"Cy-Bugs are part of the program but they don't know better when the game ends."

Calhoun takes off her helmet and holds it tightly.

"They continue to fight even after the game ends?"

"There like a virus that continues to spread', walks to Josh who's back is turned, 'They never stop. So that beam destroys them all."

Josh nods.

"That's some messed up programing the game developers might have overlooked."

"Hey." Calhoun says strictly

"What now?" Josh asks turning around

Josh is met with Calhoun's helmet to his face. He flies and falls on the ground.

"What is the matter with you?! You almost blew our entire existence!"

Josh shakes his head and sees a crack in his helmet.

"I guess it's a good thing I wore a helmet', stands up, 'Look Calhoun, I had to get a gamer's attention to tell him that my body is lying down behind all the arcade games."

Calhoun gets in Josh's face.

"You do not alert any GAMER a change in the routine!"

"Routine? You lead them to a door that opens a room full of Cy-Bugs! Then you take a different route, every single time! I just changed it!"

"You do NOT, CHANGE ANYTHING!"

Josh backs up.

"Well I just did, accept it or drop your role as a sergeant Tamora."

Calhoun looks surprised.

"What did you just call me?"

Josh walks away and looks back.

"What? That's your name. I know everything about you, about everyone. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. Amazing what the Internet can do for you nowadays."

Josh turns back around and walks away. Calhoun looks serious and goes after Josh. Josh takes off his helmet and stares at the cracked glass.

"Great."

He looks at his reflection and notices Calhoun in it too. Josh sees Calhoun coming up right behind him ready to hit him again. And suddenly, out of nowhere, Josh slides and Calhoun misses hitting Josh. Josh slides backwards and Calhoun looks back.

"Whoa!', Josh looks around confused, 'What was that?"

"Get over here!" Calhoun yells

Josh looks and sees Calhoun about to hit Josh. He ducks again and Calhoun misses. Josh looks and sees the exit to the game in distance.

"Hold still!" Calhoun yells throwing a fist

Josh once again slides and Calhoun slips. Josh bends down and looks at Calhoun.

"Tamora, I'd love to stay and…chat with you but you look a little busy so I'll just let myself out."

Josh runs away. Calhoun gets up and sees Josh heading for the exit. She gets on her two feet and chases Josh. Josh boards the train and heads to the first car. Calhoun slips right between the doors and gets on too. The train heads to Game Central Station. The train arrives and Josh gets off. Calhoun in tow.

"Hey!', Josh shakes his head and ignores her, 'Hey!"

Josh turns around.

"HEY! I got a name and its Josh! And if you want to talk to me, say my name first and then I might consider talking to you."

Calhoun runs to Josh. Josh makes it past the entrance to _Hero's Duty_ and suddenly he glitches out of his _Hero's Duty_ outfit and back into his normal clothes. Calhoun stops running and sees what Josh just did. Josh just looks down at himself and sees he's back in his normal clothes.

"How did I turn back into my normal self?', pats himself, 'Well whatever."

Suddenly Calhoun grabs hold of Josh's clothes and he sees.

"I'm not done talking to you."

Josh narrows his eyes and pushes Calhoun away.

"Well I am!"

"If the gamers find out that there's a change in my game, there will be serious problems at hand!"

"I don't think they'll remember anything I did, trust me! They'll forget."

"How can you be so sure, huh? You didn't even know about our existence until yesterday! Any gamer will know what you did by tomorrow!"

"That's not gonna happen!"

"Why not!?"

"Because Litwak's Aarcade is going to be closed for a whole week!"

The response echoes through Game Central Station. Calhoun backs up and Josh slowly looks around. Several video game characters look at Josh at what he said. Suddenly Ralph, Vanellope and Felix come walking by the scene.

"What?" Calhoun asks shockingly

Josh wipes his forehead. He sighs.

"Hold on."

Josh turns around and walks to the booth of the station. He hops the desk and grabs a microphone. He taps it and blows into it.

"Phew, phew, phew, check, check, can every video game character hear me?', John's voice spreads out across the whole station and grabs the attention of other game characters, 'Lot of you may know me, I'm Josh Litwak, owner's son of Litwak's Arcade, I'm sorry to tell you but my father is planning on closing the arcade for a week. That means no gamers will be coming in to play you."

The video game characters start a commotion amongst each other and Josh sees.

"So sorry for the sudden news but it's my dad's choice. I apologize on his behalf."

Josh sets down the microphone. Vanellope runs to Josh.

"But why, is the Arcade shutting down?"

Josh looks down.

"No, just closing for a week."

Felix hops by.

"Is there something we can do?"

"What can you do? You guys won't be played by anyone."

"How do you know this?" Ralph asks

"I was aware of this before I got here. Sergeant Screw Up over here blew my chances of getting out here finally."

"He tried to contact a gamer through the screen."

The three gasp.

"Josh! You can't do that!" Felix says

Josh sighs.

"So I've been TOLD."

Josh jumps off the desk and onto ground level. He walks away. Calhoun walks past the three.

"This is your fault."

Josh stops. He blinks and slowly turns around.

"My-My fault? Did you just say this is my fault?"

"Yes." Calhoun says with a strict look on her face

Josh's hand slowly starts to form into a fist. He walks back to Calhoun.

"Calhoun…whether you like it or not, I'm stuck here. I can't get out. I can't go home. And while this whole arcade is closed for a whole fricken week, MY BODY IS LYING DOWN ON A RIPPED POWER CORD AND MY ONLY EXIT OUT OF HERE, IS BLOCKED OFF BY THAT FIELD! SO DON'T!', points hard at Calhoun, 'Tell me this is my fault! Got it!?"

Calhoun just blinks. Josh breathes heavily.

"I played all these games before. If playing all the games here, behind the screen is the only thing to pass the time. I'm game. Otherwise, my nickname wouldn't be called The Gamer in the first place." Josh states walking away

The four turn and look at each other as Josh walks away. Josh looks serious as he knows now, he's stuck inside Game Central Station forever.

Okay, so that's chapter 3. Josh seems to be…really screwed now. With the Arcade closing for a whole week, what will Josh do now? But he seems to have attracted quite a few video game characters from all the games he played. Since the characters seem alive, they remember Josh when he played their games. And it seems like, they want a little revenge…

Small preview of next chapter:

Josh has attracted some of the video game villains of the games he played before. He brags on how 'easy' it was for him to defeat them. But not just once, over and over and over and over and over again, he beat the bad guys. But that was in front of the screen. Now Josh is behind the screen. Payback is in order and the villains want to 'spend' Josh's quarters this time. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 4: The Gamer Vs. Bad Guys


	4. Chapter 4 - The Gamer Vs The Bad Guys

Chapter 4 – The Gamer Vs. Bad Guys

Josh heads back to _Tapper_. He sits down and puts his hands to his head and leans forward. Tapper slips by and sees Josh down.

"The usual?"

Josh doesn't even look.

"You only serve one drink in here, so I guess…'The usual'."

"Coming right up." Tapper says 8-biting his way and sliding the glass in front of Josh

Tapper zips back. Josh finally raises his head and grabs the root beer. He puts it to his lips and chugs it. Tapper watches as Josh downs the whole thing in five seconds. Josh finishes, he burps.

"Another."

"Coming right up."

Tapper zips by, slides the glass and Josh catches it. Tapper watches Josh down another one. Josh slams the glass down.

"Another."

"Whoa, take it easy there sonny, what's wrong?"

Josh begins to laugh.

"Ha, ha…what's wrong? What's wrong he asks. I'll tell you what's wrong Tapper. I'm stuck here. Sergeant Calhoun ruined my chance of finally getting out of here and now all is lost because the Arcade is closing for the week."

Tapper shakes his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. What do you mean; Sergeant Calhoun ruined your chance of getting out of here?"

Josh looks the other way.

"I…might have interacted with a gamer when I was in _Hero's Duty_."

Tapper looks the other way.

"Oh, Josh, Josh, Josh…"

Josh shrugs.

"It was my only way to get a line out. No one knows that I'm here. Not even my Dad."

"Your father?"

Josh sighs.

"I'm surprised he's not even looking for me."

"I'm sure he is."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"He was working. I saw him as Calhoun tackled me. He hasn't seen me all night, and I find him just working at the Arcade. Now when tonight comes, he won't be back for a whole week."

Tapper wipes a glass.

"You and your father close?"

Josh thinks.

"I don't know…"

"How about your mother?"

Josh leans forward.

"Let's just say there's a whole continent that separates us apart."

"Feel like sharing?"

Josh moves his eyes at Tapper.

"Not, in, the, MOOD."

Tapper puts his hands up.

"Okay, okay."

Tapper zips away. Josh sighs and looks around the emptied out tavern.

Back in Game Central Station…

Josh walks out past the entrance to _Tapper_. He stretches as all the video game characters of the arcade go on about their business. But in the distance, some villain like characters keep an eye on Josh for some reason. Josh walks over to a bench and sits down. He leans back wondering what he should even do next. Josh leans back forward and rubs his chin. Off to the side of him, Calhoun, kneeling down talks to Felix. Calhoun turns her head and sees Josh just staring at the ground. Josh slowly turns his head and sees Calhoun looking at his seriously. Josh narrows his eyes and looks the other way. He glitches and Felix speaks to Calhoun. She looks back down at him.

Josh looks around over his shoulder at the other video game characters. Some of them peer eyes at him knowing that he's the actual Gamer of their games with the highest scores. They whisper, they talk, and they even point. Josh sees that he's obviously the center of attention. He glitches again and looks the other way.

Later that night…

What seems like night has arrived, Game Central Station still shows off as if it's still light outside from all the windows around. Josh throws his legs up on a bench and tries to get comfortable. He lays his head down on the arm rest but…it's really uncomfortable. So Josh throws his arm behind his head as a pillow. Suddenly Josh glitches again and he grabs his left arm.

"Mmm…..uhhh…"

Josh sighs and it stops. He throws his arm again behind his head. Josh looks around Game Central Station and sees no one insight. He sighs and closes his eyes. But, the brightness keeps him up.

"Oh come on…"

Josh reaches inside his leather jacket and puts on his sunglasses. He tries to get comfortable one more and closes his eyes with his sunglasses on. Throughout the night, Josh turns and glitches in his dreams. As he dreams, he sees…different versions of himself, completely dressed differently and doing different things with the clothes he's wearing. One second he's a Lieutenant dressed in futuristic clothes with light and heavy armor pads around on his leather jacket for _Hero's Duty_, second later, he looks like a giant Hershey kiss wearing all brown driving a really fast car in _Sugar Rush…_then suddenly Josh awakens.

Its morning now and Josh sees all the games up and about moving around Game Central Station. Josh gets up and rubs his eyes hard. He breathes heavily trying to remember what he was dreaming about. He feels himself and sees that he's still wearing the same clothes as before. He moves his left sleeve up and stares at his watch. He just sees the 'Normal' version of himself in the small screen display. Josh shakes his head and gets up.

Josh walks around Game Central Station. He attracts the attention of the numerous video game characters around. He just hears them saying 'That's The Gamer' or 'He just walked right past us'. Josh rolls his eyes.

"It's like I have a spotlight on me or something."

Josh looks off to the side and sees the entrance to _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ Josh stops and stares at it. He looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to him, not really. Josh heads into the entrance and automatically, the Surge Protector stops him. An alarm goes off; Josh sighs and throws his hands up.

"Name please."

Josh crosses his arms.

"Josh Litwak."

"Game you're from?"

"I'm not from ANY game."

"And what game are you heading too?"

"What does it look like', points up, '_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ can I go now?"

"One last question, reason for travel?"

Josh rubs his face hard.

"Do these questions have any meaning whatsoever?"

"I'm just doing my job young man, its protocol."

"Protocol, protocol, protocol…that's all I seem to hear nowadays."

"Reason for travel?"

"Sightseeing."

"Okay. Stay out of trouble now."

The Surge Protector vanishes. Josh rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, 'stay out of trouble'. Tell that to a crazed sergeant running things in _Hero's Duty_."

Josh walks down the entrance and stares at the small train leading to _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ Josh just stands there for a moment and gets on.

"Feels like a kiddy cart or something."

Josh sits down and the train takes him to _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_. Couple seconds later, Josh arrives in _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_, the train stops and Josh looks around. He sees the tall apartment building of the game standing in front of him. He whistles and gets off the train. Josh walks around the game _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_. Josh makes it to see the front of the apartment building. He looks up and sees the giant display screen of the game in which you look through as if you were playing the game in the first place. Josh just crosses his arms.

"Amazing."

Josh steps back and hits a brick beside him.

"Huh?"

Josh turns around and sees the brick behind his foot. He kneels down and picks it up. Josh looks around and in the distance, 'Dump Entrance'. He narrows his eyes and walks towards it with the brick in hand. Josh walks past the entrance and all of a sudden, hears humming coming from somewhere. Josh looks around and follows the humming. Josh walks around a little hand built living area and sees Wreck-It Ralph adding an addition to his home. Josh just watches as he sees the bad guy of the game building his home. He shakes his head.

"Umm, excuse me?"

Ralph stops humming and turns around. He sees Josh.

"Oh! It's you…uhhh…I kinda forgot your name…"

"Josh."

"Oh right, right, right, its Josh. Sorry, everyone here knows you as The Gamer."

Josh smiles and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I kind of got that feeling."

"What brings you to _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_?"

Josh shrugs.

"I was just walking around. Thought I come and see one of my favorite video games behind the screen', looks around 'I had no idea how much more…space there is other than seeing that apartment building behind the screen."

"There's a lot you gamers don't see. Less is more."

"Or more is less."

"Uhhh…right."

Josh looks around as Ralph continues to build.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Oh they left the game and are probably in Game Central Station."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, after you told all the games that the Arcade is going to be closed for a week. I guess some games now will have nothing to do except…wait."

Josh looks down.

"I'm sorry."

Ralph looks back.

"For what?"

"I honestly asked my Dad to reconsider; Litwak's has never closed, not once since it's been open."

"I know. I can't remember a time when it closed even for a day."

Josh crosses his arms.

"You guys seem to know a lot about what happens in front of the screen, how did you not know this was coming?"

"We can hear and see everything but not this upcoming delay. We figured, some gamer might say something."

Josh bites his lip.

"And that would happen to be me."

"Yep."

Josh looks around at Ralph's living quarters. He looks back at the apartment building and back at Ralph.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yep. Home sweet home. What do you think?"

Josh gulps, everything that's built…looks half-built and a little flimsy. Josh whispers to himself.

"Looks like you built it yourself."

"I built it myself."

Josh smiles and tosses the brick.

"I got some building material for you."

Ralph catches it.

"Thanks."

Josh crosses his arms.

"How come you don't live in the apartment building?"

"Ahh, it's not for me, the Nicelanders had it built for them', Ralph looks at himself, 'it's not really built for me."

Josh looks and sees how tall Ralph is.

"Right, your 9 feet tall, 643 pounds with gigantic hands', Ralph looks surprised, Josh leans back, 'I know a lot about the video game characters of the arcade. Did a little homework before coming to the Arcade every day."

"Smart gamer you are."

Josh shrugs.

"I try."

Suddenly Josh glitches.

"Ah!"

Ralph turns around and sees Josh glitching. Josh holds his left arm tight and waits for it to pass. Ralph blinks and claps his hands together looking at Josh. The glitching stops for Josh, he throws his left arm down several times.

"Man those are a pain."

"So you glitch too huh?"

Josh looks at Ralph.

"I glitch too?"

"Yep. That's what you're doing, right?"

"I don't know, who else glitches beside me?"

"Vanellope."

"Vanellope?', thinks for a moment, 'Wait, you mean Vanellope Von Schweetz?"

"That's her."

"She's from _Sugar Rush_, how do you know her?"

"Her and I are best friends."

Josh looks surprised.

"Your best friends?"

"Uh-huh."

Josh crosses his arms.

"This I got to hear."

Ralph shrugs it off.

"Nah, you don't want to hear this story."

"No I do, tell me Ralph', Ralph looks at Josh, 'It's not like I'm going anywhere any time soon."

Ralph sighs.

"A few months back, our game _Fix-It Felix, Jr., _was celebrating its 30th anniversary."

"Yeah that's right, you've been plugged in for 30 years."

"Right. Doing the same job for thirty years, wreck the building, get tossed off the roof, over and over and over again. I started to think that I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. That it must be good to be the good guy', Josh just listens in, 'And hearing my other bad guy colleague friends from our support group."

Josh puts his hand up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Support group?"

"Yeah, I thought I go and see what it was like."

"You went to support group? Seriously?"

"I was having doubts about myself; I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. Look where I live', looks at the junkyard, 'This was my home for 30 years. While Felix and the Nicelanders live in the apartment building right in front of me', Josh looks at the junkyard and back at the apartment, 'And coming back and seeing that everyone in my game was throwing the party without me, I decided that if I wanted to show that I wanted to be a hero too, I had to win a medal."

"A medal?"

"Felix always won a medal showing that he was a good guy. He hangs them all up in his room to show off. So I left my game so I can win a medal and show the Nicelanders that I can be a good guy too."

Josh shakes his head.

"But what game did you go to, to win a medal?"

"Where else, _Hero's Duty_."

Josh snaps his thumb.

"Right. Medal of Heroes."

"Exactly. But of course, I didn't know video games could be that violent and scary."

"That's _Hero's Duty_ for you. Did you meet Sergeant Calhoun?"

Ralph laughs.

"Ha, ha. Yeah I did. I messed up at first and she slugged me with her helmet."

Josh smiles and laughs too. Ralph sees.

"What?"

Josh stops laughing.

"She did the exact same thing to me when I went into her game."

Ralph laughs.

"No kidding."

"I'm serious."

"She does have a way with her helmet doesn't she?"

Josh laughs.

"She sure does…what did you do next?"

"Well, I didn't want to go through all that Cy-Bug invasion again. So I just climbed the tower and took the medal for myself."

"Just like that? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Ah, well, no, there were some problems along the way."

"Such as?"

"I accidentally hatched an egg in the tower and it grabbed hold of me when I fell into an escape pod. And, whoo, I flew around the game and out of it. Into Game Central Station and into _Sugar Rush_."

Josh shakes his head.

"Whoa…those Cy-Bugs can be a problem. They multiply like crazy. And according to what I learned from Calhoun, they don't know when to stop, and that doesn't matter what game they are in."

"Yeah, I picked that up too from her."

"How does Vanellope fit in all this?"

"Well, that little crumb snatcher took my medal so she could race in _Sugar Rush_. At first I didn't like her, but I started to see that she was just like me. King Candy wouldn't let her race, and all the other drivers picked on her and were mean to her."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"King Candy? Who's that?"

Ralph looks surprised.

"Oh, that's a whole other story Josh. Anyway, I helped her build a whole other kart, and then destroyed her cart. Felix fixed it and we got her into the final race. And that's when that Cy-Bug I brought along with me, multiplied. Everything I did up to that point, I realized, this was all my fault. Game jumping is NOT allowed here. So I wanted to fix things but', looks at giant hands, 'look at me, I only know how to break things."

Josh gulps.

"So, what did you do?"

"Well, while Vanellope raced, me, Felix and Calhoun were up fighting against the Cy-Bugs. And Calhoun explained that Vanellope's game was at its end. And the only way to defeat all the Cy-Bugs was a beam, but _Sugar Rush_ didn't have a beam like in _Hero's Duty_."

Josh looks shocked.

"Without that beam none of the Cy-Bugs couldn't be destroyed. What did you do?"

"I just needed a beam, that's all. Then I remembered where Vanellope lived. Diet Cola Mountain which had Mentos stuck at the top of it."

Josh smiles and raises his head.

"Mentos and Diet Cola don't exactly match well together; the Mentos explodes the soda badly."

Ralph points.

"Exactly. So I did what I do best. Wreck things. I got to the top of the mountain and started wrecking the Mentos to fall into the cola. The Mentos fell and created a huge explosion attracting all the Cy-Bugs and destroying them all."

Josh laughs.

"Ha, ha. Wow! Did Vanellope finish the race?"

"She sure did. Felix fixed the finish line and when Vanellope crossed, her original code was restored and it turned out, that she was a princess. The real princess of _Sugar Rush_', Josh just nods, 'Of course, that didn't stop her from racing. Glitch and all."

Josh thinks for a moment.

"Wow, that's…quite a story', looks back at Ralph, 'But, what about your medal?"

"What about it?"

"You worked hard to get it back, did you?"

"Well, I thought about it, but I decided that I didn't need it."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because if Vanellope likes, how bad of a bad guy can I possible be."

Josh nods.

"Just because I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean that I'm a BAD guy, right."

Josh smiles.

"You know something, that probably is the only thing that actually makes sense around here."

Ralph looks down.

"But I doubt the gamers know that…', Ralph looks back at Josh, 'Do all the gamers think that I'm a bad guy?"

Josh looks at Ralph and the other way.

"Yeah…they do. Some of them."

Ralph nods.

"I figured as much."

"But not all of them."

Ralph goes back to building.

"Who thinks that I'm not a bad guy?"

Josh shrugs.

"Me."

Ralph stops and turns around. Josh sighs.

"I remember the first time that I played your game Ralph. I honestly remember screwing up so bad the first time', laughs, 'I didn't know that I had to Jump and Fix-It at the same time. But I got the hang of it', Ralph just listens in, 'But then I remembered the intro to your game. You were just minding your own business until a construction crew came in and plowed your home off to the junkyard. And all for what? They built an apartment building where you lived. Truth be told, I would have done the same thing to that apartment building as you."

"What?"

"What else? I would wreck it!', Josh stands and shows off to Ralph how he says it in the game, 'I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Instead of thinking of you as the bad guy, I felt sorry for you."

"You felt sorry for me?"

"Yeah. Instead of fixing what you broke by Felix, I wish I had the option to fix your home for you. I felt bad for years when I played this game Ralph', looks around, 'But, seeing how your world is, behind the screen, I can now relax and see that you're happy and not living in the junkyard."

Ralph slowly sort of smiles.

"Thanks Josh."

"And I'm also sorry for the number of times I beat each level of your game and watched you get thrown off the building…over and over again."

"I can't change who I am, so I accept it. And I'm happy with it. So are the Nicelanders here."

Josh nods.

"You're an alright guy Ralph. I was right not to consider you as a bad guy."

"Hearing that from you Josh, makes me feel proud of who I am."

Josh nods. He looks off to the side and sees a whole other town of the game.

"What's that?"

Ralph looks.

"Oh that, that's where Q*bert and everyone lives."

"Q*bert?"

"Yeah, you know from _Q*bert_ the game."

"I know what it is Ralph, I played it before it got unplugged, what are they doing here?"

"Well I felt bad about them living in Game Central Station, so everyone here built them nice homes. We even added them to a bonus level we made."

Josh snaps his fingers.

"I knew it! I knew it! Something was up with that!', Ralph looks down at Josh, "I knew something was up when that level was made. I asked myself how Q*bert and them were in _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_!"

Ralph just laughs.

"I couldn't leave good game characters out in Game Central Station."

Josh shakes his head.

"Video game bad guy with a heart of gold, never would have thought that. It's nice to meet someone like that here."

Ralph just nods. Josh walks to Ralph.

"Well, it was an honor to meet your Ralph. In person."

"Really? It was an honor to actually meet a gamer, and The Gamer."

Josh shakes his head.

"It's just Josh. No need to be too formal now."

"Alright, Josh. Top shelf."

Ralph throws out his fist, high up and Josh looks at it. Josh gets it that he wants to 'pound' it. Josh smiles and laughs.

"Top shelf."

Josh jumps and pounds Ralph's hand. He begins to walk away.

"'Top shelf'. That's a good one."

Ralph nods with a smile on his face. Josh spins around and falls in the seat of the train. It takes him back to Game Central Station. Josh waves to Ralph and he does the same.

Game Central Station…

Josh walks out the entrance of _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ and of course, an alarm goes off and the Surge Protector is back. Josh sighs.

"Name please."

Josh shakes his head and walks away. The Surge Protector watches.

"Excuse me, I need your name."

Josh stops and looks back.

"Why do you always stop me?"

"I'm just doing my job sir."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Your job my butt."

"Your name please."

"I'll take a rain check. You'll see me across the way anyway."

Josh runs. The Surge Protector sees.

"Hey!"

Josh runs to _Tapper_. In the distance though, Calhoun and Felix see Josh run into _Tapper_. They look at each other and Felix hops off the bench. Calhoun just watches and Felix sees Calhoun still sitting down. He nudges his head the way at _Tapper_ and Calhoun sighs and gets up. The two head to _Tapper_ as well. In the other distance, some video game bad guys from _King of Fighters_ see where Josh went and head to _Tapper _as well.

_Tapper's_...

Josh enters _Tapper _and Tapper greets him automatically.

"Ah Josh! Welcome, should I get you your usual?"

Josh smiles and sits down.

"Sure, why not? There's just so many choices to choose from."

Tapper does his thing and slides the glass down in front of Josh. He catches it and drinks from it.

"Ahhhh….that hit the spot."

Josh looks around at the other game characters in the game. He takes another sip of his root beer. At the entrance of _Tapper_, Calhoun and Felix look around and spot Josh. Felix walks ahead of Calhoun and she stays her ground. Felix looks back and sees Calhoun stopped again.

"Tamora…"

Calhoun sighs again and follows Felix to where Josh is sitting. Josh looks around aimlessly and suddenly sees Felix hop on the seat in front of him.

"Felix? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Josh. Oh just a little chit-chat if you don't mind."

"That's not a problem."

Suddenly Calhoun sits down too and Josh sees. They look blankly at each other.

"Sergeant Calhoun. Don't you have bugs to squash or something?" Josh asks taking a sip of his root beer

"Felix brought me here."

Josh looks down at Felix.

"You managed to bring this 'woman' here? By your words? What did you even say?"

"I just want a nice peaceful conversation from the both of you. Tamora here told me what you did and I want the three of us to talk it out."

"What I did? You mean contact the outside world and tried to get out of here? Is that what we're going to talk about?"

Felix shrugs.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Well there's nothing to talk about Felix. Calhoun here got what she wanted and no gamer out there is more of the wiser. Besides with the Arcade closed for a whole week no gamer out there will remember anything I did."

"But still, this feud between you two, we must try and get along."

Calhoun looks the other way. Josh just takes a sip of his root beer.

"I don't know what you did Felix to even think of how this was going to start. But I'll tell you now, I know how it's going to end."

"I told you Felix, he isn't going to listen."

"Tamora…"

"The first thing that actually makes sense coming from you Calhoun. I'd buy you a root beer but I'm just not going to do it."

Felix sighs seeing things aren't going as planned as he thought. Josh sighs.

"Besides, I'm shocked that your even listening to Felix here. No offense Felix. And besides, you two know each other?', Calhoun and Felix look at each other, Josh gets ready to take another sip of his root beer, 'Besides how do you two know each other, tell me that Felix. Who's Calhoun to you?" Josh asks drinking his root beer

Calhoun sort of smiles and Felix gets all nervous.

"Well, if you have to ask…she's my wife."

Josh's eyes open and suddenly he spits out all the root beer in his mouth. Felix jumps and Calhoun flinches. Josh coughs as he looks back at the two.

"Wife? Wife!? She's your wife?! Calhoun is your wife?!', looks at Calhoun and she gives a face, Josh looks at Felix, 'Wait, then that makes you her husband!', Josh begins to laugh, 'Oh, ho! Oh! Man, of all the things around here that don't make sense, this HAS to be explained to me', pulls chair closer, sits down and puts both hands under face and looks at the two, 'Let's start with the basics, when, where, why, and how. Let's start with when." Josh asks looking all excited like a child

Felix brushes his shoulder off.

"Well, it all started when Ralph…"

"He doesn't need to know Felix." Calhoun says

Felix and Josh look at Calhoun.

"We can tell him Tamora."

"He doesn't need to know." Calhoun says more strictly

"Tamora?"

Josh shakes his head.

"It's okay Felix, you don't have to say anything else', Calhoun and Felix look at Josh, 'You doing this tells me something else more about you Calhoun. Not only did you screw me over, you seem want to keep your personal life out of my way as well."

Calhoun looks more serious.

"That's because it's none of your business."

Josh smiles funny and leans forward.

"True, but nothing's wrong with a good story."

Calhoun leans closer too.

"A story in which you will never hear."

Felix sees what's going on. He waves his hands.

"Now guys…"

Josh smirks.

"I've met people like you before Calhoun and honestly, they were guys', Calhoun narrows her eyes hard, 'They get so furious and either do two things, nothing or get very steamy."

"Steamy?" Calhoun asks

"Yeah, let me show you', grabs root beer glass, looks at Felix, 'You can't see it now Felix but watch this', looks at Calhoun, pours root beer over her head and her hair becomes wet, Felix covers his mouth and Josh sets down the glass, 'See? Steamy. You can see it coming off her head. Good day." Josh says with a smile

Josh walks around the table and away from the two. Calhoun forms a really tough fist, you can hear cracking. She whips her hair back and looks for Josh with a pissed off look on her face. Felix quickly grabs his hammer.

"I-I-I can fix it!"

Felix taps his hammer on Calhoun's face and her head goes back to normal, dry. Calhoun looks down at Felix and back at Josh who's near the exit. But as Josh heads for the exit, the bad guys from _King of Fighters_ march in and see Josh. Josh brushes his hair back and sees tough looking guys standing in his way.

"Excuse me guys', they don't move, Josh sees, 'Excuse me?"

They do nothing again. Josh gulps and looks back, he rolls his eyes.

"Okay…"

Josh tries to go around them but one of them pushes Josh back and he falls on the ground.

"Hey!"

"Don't your recognize us Gamer?" Kyo asks

Josh shakes his head and looks up. He recognizes some of the game characters from the game that was unplugged, _King of Fighters_. Josh slowly stands up.

"No way…you guys are…_King of Fighters_ characters. But, your game got unplugged."

"That's right. Your father pulled our plug." K' states

Josh sees and recognizes K'.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, truly."

"Well sorry isn't good enough." Lori says

"Then what? It's not my fault your game got unplugged', Calhoun sees Josh up against the _King of Fighters _characters and stops Felix, Felix looks and sees Josh in trouble, 'If it was up to me, I would have kept your game. I'm sorry."

"Well, thanks to your father, were now homeless. We can't go back in ever again." Kyo states

Josh nods.

"Yes, yes. You are correct. I just recently learned what happens to game characters when their game is unplugged. But there's nothing I can do about it now, I'm sorry."

Josh moves ahead again and Kyo knocks Josh back.

"Hey!"

"Well, now that you're here, we might just let this all go after one thing."

Josh slowly stands up.

"Wha-What?" Josh asks nervously

"A fight of course." Kyo says cracking his knuckles

Josh now knows that there's nothing, he can do against these characters. He puts his hands up.

"Just take it easy guys. I know your pain. I mean, I've played you in the game. So come on…let's all be friends…"

Kyo leaps forward ready to spin kick Josh, but he ducks and slides under him and past the two. The three spin around as Josh runs out of _Tapper_ and back to Game Central Station. They chase after him. Calhoun and Felix look at each other and head back there as well.

Back in Game Central Station…

Josh runs past the entrance of _Tapper_ and looks around. He needs something fast to keep away from the fighters. Josh looks left and sees some soldiers from _Hero's Duty_ experimenting with the hover board. Josh smiles and runs to it. At the same time, Kyo, K', and Lori run out and look for Josh.

"Hey, hey!', Josh yells waving his hands, 'Guys, guys! I need to borrow the board for a second!"

Josh jumps on the board as the soldiers back up.

"Hey, hey! This is not working right kid!"

Kyo, K', and Lori look and see Josh. They run at him. Josh looks down and back up.

"Don't worry; I know how to ride these things!"

Josh presses down and ZING, he's off. The three fighters give chase. Josh zips left and right avoiding other video game characters.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Coming through! Boy on futuristic hover board here!"

The game characters jump out of the way as the three fighters stay in tow behind Josh. Suddenly Calhoun and Felix run out into Game Central Station looking for Josh.

"I wonder where he went…" Felix asks looking around

Calhoun looks around too and suddenly one of her soldiers run up to her.

"Ma'am! I'm, I'm sorry but he took it."

"Took what?" Calhoun asks narrowing her eyes

The soldiers move and Calhoun sees.

"That."

Calhoun looks and sees Josh on the hover jet. She gets more disgusted.

"Of all the things…"

Josh looks back and sees the three fighters gaining. He turns left and sees a bench coming up on his path. He looks down at the board and gets ready. Josh jumps at the right moment to avoid the bench. And at the same time the hover board flies right under the bench just in time as Josh lands right back on it. The fighters hop over the benches as well and give chase.

Josh looks back and sees the three fighters gaining and come right up behind him. Kyo throws out his hand to grab Josh. Josh looks down at the board and puts his weight on the back of it. He spins around in a 180 degrees and flies in the exact opposite direction from the fighters. The fighters stop and spin around and see Josh halfway across the Station. They argue amongst themselves and chase Josh again. Josh just sees and laughs. He presses down on the hover board and it shoots off.

Everyone in Game Central Station sees Josh fly through the air and away from the fighters. Josh spins in the air and shows off his moves on the hover board. He spins around in circles and clowns around with the fighters. They bump into each other, loose balance and fall on the floor. Josh slows up and sees what he's doing to them. He crosses his arms as they get up. Josh sets his foot down and flies away, but, as he flies away, he bumps into a large video game villain and falls off the board. Josh rolls and slowly stops.

"Oh man…', M. Bison slowly turns around and looks down at Josh, 'What did I hit? A wall?"

"No. Me."

Josh slowly looks up and sees the actual villain right in front of him, M. Bison.

"No way…M. Bison?"

Suddenly M. Bison picks up Josh and holds him by the coat.

"Whoa!"

"You, look familiar…"

Josh laughs nervously.

"Well, I have that face, you know?"

"Mmmmm."

M. Bison's eyes glow. Josh just gulps as the three fighters come to him.

"Hold it _Street Fighter_, we get him first." Kyo says

Josh and M. Bison turn heads at the three.

"Why? Who is this character?"

"He's not a character. It's the Gamer."

"The…Gamer', slowly looks at Josh, 'I remember you now."

"Oh boy…"

"I remember seeing you laugh as you beaten me several times in my game."

"That's the point genius."

"Over and over and over and over again!"

"I was hitting up my high score!"

"And all you did was laugh!"

"Because I was good!"

Suddenly M. Bison throws Josh and he rolls on the floor. Some of the other game characters of the Arcade watch as they gather around in a circle. Josh slowly pushes himself up.

"Well, well, well now', M. Bison throws back his cape, 'It must be fate to have the one gamer who always wins the battle in front of screen, now comes to loose who's behind the screen now."

Josh breathes heavily.

"I don't lose…no matter what. In front, or behind the screen."

"Ha, ha, ha…well let's just see then what your made of Gamer." M. Bison says walking over to Josh

Josh sees M. Bison walking closer to him. In the crowd, the other game characters just watch. Ralph amongst them sees and finally steps in.

"No!"

Josh and M. Bison look and see Ralph stepping in front of Josh.

"Come on Bison, it's not worth it."

"Get out my way Ralph. You should know better than anyone. How many times has he thrown you off the roof of your game? While he's laughed at us for winning?"

Ralph looks back at Josh. He knows it, Josh knows it. He's played his game plenty of times and watched as Josh just continued on, but Ralph knows better. He looks back at Bison.

"In the end Bison, it's just a game. And that's our jobs."

"Fool."

"Ralph', Josh says as Ralph turns around, 'I can handle this…"

"Josh…"

Josh nods.

"I got this."

Ralph just gulps. He looks back at Bison and walks back to the circle of the crowd. Josh just gulps. M. Bison just cracks his knuckles.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. And now', Josh gets ready but he doesn't know what to do, all of a sudden, his watch starts beeping, 'It's payback time."

Josh closes his eyes. M. Bison throws his giant fist back and at Josh. Josh glitches and shoots off a power white flash. All the game characters cover their eyes and look back. M. Bison blinks and sees his fist has completely stopped. Josh slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he sees, is his own hand stopping M. Bison's hand like nothing. The two look and see M. Bison struggling but Josh is simply defecting.

"What the?!" M. Bison shouts

Josh looks down and sees he's in another entire get up. He looks back up at M. Bison, and suddenly, he kicks him back and the crowd gasps. M. Bison rubs his chest and Josh checks himself out.

"I'm in a whole new wardrobe."

Josh feels the new pair of sunglasses on his head. A ball cap on his head. He looks like a ninja, but he wears black jean pants and Converse All Star shoes which are black and white. Josh looks and sees he's wearing some type of martial arts belt. And it's black as well. He looks back up at M. Bison who looks confused as well. Josh feels his left arm and slides his uniform back. He sees on the screen of his watch the figure as he is now. It shows a small display of himself fighting. Then, Josh remembers when he turned into a soldier at _Hero's Duty_. He finally understands it.

"Now I get it…', Josh slides his finger across the screen and sees different display avatars of himself for certain games, 'Different, avatars of the different games in the Arcade', looks at M. Bison, 'I can be part of any game at any time."

"Your clothes don't change the fact some of us want payback', Josh looks around, and suddenly several different characters from the _Street Fighter _game and _King of Fighter _game come into the circle, 'But let's see if you can handle two games at once. Fight!"

Josh gets ready, as suddenly one video game character from _Street Fighter _fights Josh. But Josh is quicker than he is and Josh takes him down in a blink of an eye. Josh looks at his hands and sees that he just knows how to fight.

"This…this is just fricken awesome!"

"Get him!" M. Bison yells

Josh looks side to side and sees two characters from the game _King of Fighters_ at both sides of him. They come running and bearing fists. Josh jumps and he flies really high, and at the same time, the two punch each other straight out and fall on ground. Josh lands back down, kneels and gets back up. He looks down at the two.

"Excuse me boys."

He hops over then and moves ahead. This time, two groups from both games crowd Josh. The crowd just watches as Josh faces off each game character from each game. He takes down each one, hand by hand. He's quicker, stronger, better on the senses, and in the right moment, goofs around with them when the times right.

Josh pushes one character from _Street Fighter_ around in circles, but the other character from _King of Fighters_ ends up punching the _Street Fighter _guy instead of Josh. Josh then spins around, kicks him away and impales the other guy right on top of each other. Josh spins around and avoids a spin kick by Kyo. Josh flips in the air and back away from him. The two stare hard at each other.

A moment of silence. Suddenly, K' and Lori take the other two angles of Josh. Josh senses them and gets ready. He puts down his hands and Kyo goes first. He throws and spins and Josh avoids it. Josh gets the upper hand, he jumps in the air and lands behind Kyo, he spins around and implants his foot on his back. K' comes around and tries to interfere. K' is quick and fast, but Josh uses that against him. Josh uses one arm and takes down K' with one hit to the chest and pushes him into Kyo. Lori is left.

Lori jumps in the air and Josh looks up. Josh flips backwards and Lori lands his fist into the ground. Josh lands up right again and looks back. Lori stands up slowly and looks hard at Josh. Josh cracks his knuckles and Lori attacks. As well as Kyo and Ki. Josh deflects all their moves at once and pushes them all away with a spin kick. Then, they all attack again at once.

Josh pushes Kyo's moves out of the way and dazes him. Josh quickly moves to K' and uppercuts him under the chin and head butts him. He then grabs him and throws him into Kyo. Lori swings behind Josh and Josh ducks. Josh swipes into Lori's chest twice at quick speeds. Josh grabs hold of Lori's clothing and flips him in the air. He impales him into to the ground and looks back at Kyo and K'. Josh runs at them and leaps in the air. He kicks both of them at the same time and the two go flying. The crowd looks and back at Josh, Josh flips in the air and lands on his two feet again. He breathes heavily and looks at all the fighters from both games down and out of the match.

"Holy crap…holy crap…HOLY CRAP! AH HAAA! WHOA!', the crowd just watches at Josh fooling around, 'I'm fast as Bruce Lee! Stronger then Jackie Chan! And half-brother of Jet Li! NO one can touch me! Can I get a hand here please? Come on!" Josh starts to clap by himself

And without knowing, M. Bison walks to Josh completely full of himself thinking he 'won' the battle.

"Come on, who's next? Anyone else from _Street Fighter_? Come on down! Anyone from _King of Fighters_? Bring it!"

"I'll bring it." M. Bison says

"Huh?" Josh asks turning around

As Josh turns around, the only thing he sees is M. Bison's fist right in his face. The crowd gasps as that hit had an impact on everyone watching. Josh falls back and gets back up.

"Oohh! That…that really hurt…" Josh says straining

M. Bison does it again but Josh this time can't avoid it. M. Bison hits and hits Josh over and over again. The crowd just watches helplessly as Josh takes these blows all over his body. M. Bison throws his arm up and impales Josh to the ground. He hits it so hard that the floor starts to crack. Then, M. Bison picks up Josh and repeatedly throws him into the ground several times. Hit after hit after hit, the floor becomes more and more cracked. Josh's hat finally falls off and his glasses crack. M. Bison finally stops and sees Josh barely moving. Josh strains nervously as he can't even feel his body. M. Bison just wipes his hand.

"Just remember this Gamer, it's different behind the screen. And you're in it." M. Bison says walking away

Josh just lies helplessly on the floor. He blinks slowly and finally closes his eyes. Then suddenly, he remembers something when he was younger.

Flash back…

3 years ago…

Somewhere in an alleyway, Josh gets pushed by a group of 14 year olds who have beaten him up pretty badly. But even though he's bruised and kind of bleeding, he still has his fists up ready to continue on.

"Give up already! You lost." Kid says

"I haven't lost until I say I've lost. Otherwise I keep going. I never lose you hear?"

The Kid sighs.

"You want more? For what? That kid?"

"I told you to leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you! You put your hands on him again, you hear it from me!"

"Let's get out of here guys."

The group leaves. Josh throws down his fists and turn around. He walks to a boy who's crying on the ground. He kneels towards him.

"Hey, you okay? It's alright, there gone now. I'm here…"

The boy looks up. He jumps up and hugs Josh. Then suddenly it ends.

Back in Game Central Station…

Josh shoot opens his eyes and sees the world sideways. M. Bison continues to walk away. Josh grunts and pushes himself up. The crowd gasps and M. Bison stops walking. He slowly turns around and sees Josh back up.

"Unbelievable…"

Josh, with his back turned to M. Bison looks around. M. Bison slowly walks to Josh.

"Want some more huh?"

Josh blinks and lowers his head. He turns around and looks at M. Bison with his glass tilted and nearly destroyed.

"Want some more?"

Josh doesn't say anything, but just looks hard at M. Bison.

"Well?"

Josh grabs his glasses and takes them off. He holds them tight in his hand and breaks them. The crowd gasps as he tosses it to the side and it slides on the ground. It hits Vanellope's feet as she looks back up. Josh moves his foot elegantly and throws up his hat with his foot and catches it on his head. He spins it around the other way.

"I told you, I never lose. No matter what. So…', spins around and looks professional, Josh waves his hands, 'Bring it Bison."

M. Bison looks serious and runs at Josh.

"AHHHHHHH~!"

M. Bison gets ready to attack. But as he does, Josh smiles and suddenly disappears. M. Bison loses his balances and falls into the floor. The crowd searches for Josh as he's nowhere in sight. He gets back up on his feet and looks around for him.

"Huh? Where did he go? Where is he?!"

The crowd and M. Bison look around for Josh. Josh on the other hand, falls down straight at M. Bison. M. Bison slowly turns around and looks up. And as he looks up, he gets impaled by Josh's hit as he gets pushed down hard. Josh hits the ground, rolls and gets back up on his two feet ready for M. Bison. M. Bison jumps back up and looks for Josh. He whistles and gets his attention.

"Over here sweet heart."

M. Bison gets ready to attack. Josh just keeps his hands up. M. Bison goes and attacks hard and fast at Josh. The crowd can hardly keep up with it. But M. Bison isn't hitting Josh, Josh is glitching out of his attacks, he's nothing but a flash to him. And as M. Bison hits, Josh attacks to his face. Punch after punch M. Bison is getting annoyed by this. He finally grabs hold of Josh and holds him up.

"Now I got you. Ha, ha!" M. Bison says with a smile on his face

Josh on the other hand, laughs. M. Bison's smile goes away.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…You got me, but you're coming with me."

M. Bison blinks and suddenly Josh glitches and the two disappear. The crowd gasps and wonders where the two went. And suddenly, the two flash back as Josh gets the upper hand at M. Bison who's slowly starting to become K.O.'d. In and out they appear and Josh continues to attack M. Bison. Finally they completely return, this time, Josh is several yards away from M. Bison who's standing completely dazed. Josh clenches his fist hard and runs at M. Bison.

Josh runs and glitches fast from spot to spot at M. Bison. He gets closer and closer to him and suddenly he disappears and reappears in front of M. Bison with his fist in his face. Josh disappears and M. Bison slowly falls backwards. Josh reappears and throws his elbow back behind M. Bison's head and throws him forward instead. He shoves his face so hard into the ground which creates a bigger crack then M. Bison did. Josh rolls on the ground and jumps back up on his own two feet. He keeps his hands up ready for M. Bison to get back up. But, M. Bison doesn't. The crowd slowly looks at Josh who suddenly glitches and turns back into his normal self. Josh sees and notices.

"I'm'…feels himself, 'I'm back."

Josh checks himself out and spins around. He looks confused and puts his hands down.

"Phew…what a rush…"

Josh spins around ready to walk away. But suddenly, something comes out of M. Bison and Kyo. A strange, floating code like link flies around and everyone notices. Josh continues to walk away and suddenly stops. He turns around and sees the codes suddenly floating around his face. He quickly swaps them away but they float around him. He follows them around like a fly.

"What the?"

But suddenly his left arm gets lashed out and Josh watches helplessly.

"Hey!"

The codes suddenly wrap themselves around Josh's arm and his watch lights up. Suddenly Josh sees the codes flash right before his very eyes as if there being downloaded to him. The crowd just watches as Josh looks around at all the codes flying around before him. Then suddenly, they end and Josh sees the world around him normally. He pats himself down to check to see if he's still there. Josh looks at the characters of the many games just staring at him.

Josh gulps and heads straight to _Tapper_. The crowd moves out of his way as he walks right into the entrance of _Tapper_. Josh looks back and quickly boards the train. As the train takes him to _Tapper_, he looks at his hand and thinks of all that stuff he did to the fighters back there as if he knew about that knowledge all his life.

"What is happening to me?"

So, that's the end to Chapter 4. MAAAN! Josh just seems to becoming the actual Gamer that he is. But is actually being part of the game as well. And what about those 'code' things? Could they mean something? And what can the codes do for Josh? Might need to keep an eye out Josh, if you can change into any character to any game, let's see who you can change into next.

Preview of next chapter…

Josh can't help but think what is happening to him. If he can be any avatar to any game in the Arcade, what's he doing sitting in _Tapper_? As Josh walks past the numerous games of the Arcade, he passes _Sugar Rush_ and remembers when Ralph told him that Vanellope was a glitch just like him. Maybe she can help him get it under control. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 5: One Glitch to Another


	5. Chapter 5 - One Glitch to Another

Chapter 5 – One Glitch to Another

Josh rushes his way to _Tapper_. He enters the game and immediately Tapper comes to him.

"Oh hey Josh, can I get you…"

But Josh just grabs a glass and pours it under the cooler. He fills it up to the top and starts drinking it quickly. He finishes it off and refills another one. Tapper just watches and curls his mustache. Josh finishes off his third around and gasps for air. He breathes heavily and slowly turns around at Tapper.

"Do you need anything else?" Tapper asks

Josh continues to breathe heavily and shakes his head.

"Well, call me if you need me."

Tapper zips off. Josh walks to a table and sits. He's a bit wired and nervous at the same time. He tries to calm down but his hands won't stop shaking. He looks at them and clenches them to make a fist.

"Calm down…just calm down Josh…"

Josh can hear his heartbeat. It's beating rapidly…then all of a sudden, it starts to slow down. Josh breathes slowly now. He calms down and sighs. Josh puts his head down. At the entrance of _Tapper_, Ralph walks in and looks around for Josh. He sees him and walks over to him. Josh continues to keep his head down. Ralph sees Josh in a daze and puts his finger on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Uhh, Josh?"

When Ralph puts his finger down on Josh's shoulder, Josh jumps ready to pound the next game character, but Ralph immediately gets the attention of Josh who's freaking out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Josh, it's me! It's me Ralph!"

Josh breathes and sees Ralph. He sighs as he lowers himself down.

"My God Ralph you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Gave you a heart attack? I thought I was going to end up like Bison out there."

Josh wipes his face.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were another fighter looking for some revenge from me. I was ready to kill you." Josh states sitting back down

"Well I'm kinda glad you didn't."

Ralph walks around the table and stands in front of Josh. Josh puts his hands on his face.

"What was that?"

Josh looks pale and looks up.

"I honestly don't know…one minute I'm Josh Litwak and a second later I'm Kung Fu Josh Litwak."

"I've never seen a glitch transform like that before."

"Well me neither. But…it all felt natural you know?"

"What?"

"I'm not exactly a fighter Ralph, even though you saw me do what I just did. I can't even punch straight without keeping my eyes open. But everything I did out there, it felt like I was…programmed to know all those things. The information just came…flowing into me. I just let my body do all the work."

"But how, how did you turn into that?"

"I don't know I just…', remembers, 'Wait…', Josh rolls up his sleeve and looks at his watch, its displaying his normal version of himself, 'Of course. This."

Ralph narrows his eyes.

"What's that thing?"

"It's, it's my watch. The screen shows who I am or what my avatar is."

"What an 'avatar'?" Ralph asks looking down

"An avatar is like a character within something, your able to control it and make it out who you want it to be. Everyone here is like an avatar."

"Oh…I still don't get it so…"

Josh rolls his eyes.

"I just have to guide my finger along the screen and I can choose to be any character for any video game in the arcade."

"Any?"

"Yeah…let's see what else I got', finds one, smiles, 'Oh, oh, oh…', Josh looks up at Ralph, 'Oh Ralph, you're going to laugh at this."

Ralph blinks and Josh presses the screen of the watch. A flash goes off and suddenly, Ralph looks back and sees Josh, as a smaller version of himself, with gigantic hands, his leather coat is now red, with the arms and sleeves ripped off, Josh looks at his arms and hands and sees how gigantic they are. He wears sandals with red pants as well.

"NO way!" Ralph yells

Josh lifts his enormous hands up and sees how big they are. He smiles and laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Look at me! Look who I am!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY! TOP SHELF!"

"Top shelf!"

The two gigantic hand characters pound fists really hard at each other and step back. Josh looks at his watch.

"I hope I can do this now with these enormous fingers', Josh tries to push his watch but his finger is large then the screen this time, 'Come on…ahhh!', Josh finally manages to hit it and Josh turns back to normal, 'Whew….that was some hard work."

"This is amazing! I've never seen anyone do anything like this before."

Josh crosses his arms.

"It's definitely a first for me', remembers something, 'but what was light thing floating around me?"

"Huh?"

Josh looks at his watch.

"It attached itself to my arm and suddenly I saw millions of code or something."

"What do you think they are?"

Josh looks closer. He then sees in his mind the codes are from the games _Street Fighter _and _King of Fighters_.

"The codes are from the games. I have the codes."

"I'd be careful with those if I were you."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Why's that?"

"As I told you that story before, King Candy remember?"

"Yeah?"

"He broke several codes inside the game _Sugar Rush_ and turned the world his way. One change can destroy a game forever."

Josh looks at his watch.

"So what you're saying is, since I have the codes up in my head, I can change a game of how it works?"

"Uhhh…in a way but I've never seen any character change a game by having the codes up in their head…King Candy broke into the CPU of the game and that's how he changed everything."

"I see."

"You're not plan on going Turbo now are you?"

Josh narrows his eyes really hard now.

"Going Turbo?"

Ralph realizes.

"Right, you don't know the story."

"What story?"

Ralph sighs.

"If you want to know the story Josh, you should ask Vanellope."

"Vanellope? You mean the racer in _Sugar Rush_."

"Yep, she knows the story better than anyone now."

"Why, how?"

"She was a glitch when King Candy turned the world of _Sugar Rush_ into his own world. If you want to know the story, talk to her.', Ralph starts to walk away, Josh just watches, Ralph looks back, 'And when you meet her, it might be a good idea to get a clue of your own glitching problem."

Josh scuffs.

"Glitching problem? I don't have a glitching problem Ralph."

Josh glitches like crazy and Josh coughs to clear his throat. Ralph smiles.

"Talk to her. But let me warn you…she may seem like a nice little girl at first', Josh narrows his eyes, 'But she can be a little glitch if you know what I mean."

Josh blinks wondering what Ralph meant. Ralph turns around and leaves. Josh looks back down at his watch and stares at it.

Game Central Station…

Josh stands in front of the entrance to _Sugar Rush_. He thinks about his first time ever going there and remembers what happened last time. But this time, he's prepared. Josh takes a deep breath and walks in. And of course, the alarm goes off and the Surge Protector stops him.

"Name please."

Josh sighs and smiles slowly looking at the Surge Protector.

_Sugar Rush_...

Josh walks out the tunnel and covers his face from the bright sun shining on him. He looks out at the vast candiness of the game, _Sugar Rush_. He even sees the games logo in the distance. Josh runs down the steep hill of the entrance and heads to the starting line of the racecars. As Josh makes it to the starting line, he sees all the racecars of the game lined up, in an orderly fashion as if there about to race, but the drivers aren't around.

"Hello?" Josh asks looking around

Josh shrugs and heads closer to the cars. He passes each one up, looking at the different types of cars made out of different kinds of candies. Josh laughs to himself seeing these fruity or 'sweet' things as vehicles. Josh kneels down at one that looks like a giant ice cream cake with candles on top of it.

"I can only imagine the creators of this game going to their children and asking them to draw up race cars that are made out of sweets and candies."

Josh looks around and sees no one. He looks at the wheels of the vehicle and grabs his stomach.

"Well…it is ice cream after all."

Josh wipes his fingers along the wheel and slowly puts it to his lips. He licks it and sees that, it tastes exactly like ice cream.

"Oh, oh, oh! It tastes better then what it's used for!"

Josh looks around and goes to another car. He goes to one that looks like it's made out of different types of chocolate. A Kit-Kat that's being used as a spoiler, Josh takes a little crack off of it and eats it.

"Less arrow dynamic now."

Josh goes to another one. In the distance, the racers of the game approach their cars. They talk amongst each other and suddenly Josh stands up in plain sight. Vanellope looks and sees Josh eating off the cars.

"HEY!" Vanellope yells

"Huh?"

Josh turns around and sees the children of the game run to him. He swallows what he's eating and crosses his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vanellope asks looking up

Josh rubs his head.

"Well, this is _Sugar Rush_ and I was kind of looking for the point of the game."

The drivers look at their cars and notice something funny about them. They go to inspect them and realize what's odd about them.

"You ate my car!" Candlehead yells

Josh closes his eyes and smiles about his guilt. Rancis Fluggerbutter runs back to Josh.

"You ate my spoiler!"

"I took a piece off."

"More like a chunk!"

"A piece. You want it back?"

Rancis shakes his head.

"No thanks."

"Good. Because you probably don't want it back Rancis."

Rancis looks up at Josh.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah', Josh looks at all the kids, 'I know all your names. I've played all of you, well, raced you is more of the word."

"Oh yeah? Prove it Mr. Big Shot." Vanellope demands

"Sure thing', Josh says with a smile, 'Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey, Adorabeezle Wintertop, Minty Zaki, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit and Snowanna Rainbeau. Does that pretty much sum that up?" Josh asks with a smile on his face

The boys and girls look at one another and are surprised to see that Josh knows all their names.

"So you know, being The Gamer I am, what kind of gamer would I be if I didn't know who I was driving?"

The kids don't say anything. Josh sees and crosses his arms. He narrows his eyes too.

"What's with all the quietness? Speak up."

"Do you plan on glitching like crazy and punch everything in sight?" Taffyta asks

Josh looks at Taffyta.

"Punch everything in sight?"

"Yeah, we all saw what you did in Game Central Station." Candlehead says

Josh smiles.

"Those fighters attacked me, I simply defended myself."

"That seems to be a harsh way of 'defending' yourself." Rancis mentions

Josh sighs.

"You plan on doing that to us as well?" Gloyd asks

Josh looks at all the kids. He looks funny at them.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure. I can see you kids wanting 'revenge' at me for helping you win the numerous races I won in this game. Should I be worried?', the kids back up as Josh moves forward, Josh just laughs, 'Take it easy, I'm not going to do anything to you kids', looks back at cars, 'Well, I kinda ate some your cars on my way here, sorry."

Vanellope just blinks remembering when Josh was glitching against the fighters when he was fighting him. He was glitching just like she does. Suddenly sirens are heard. The kids hear and Josh hears them as well. Josh turns and behind all the racecars, Wynnchel and Duncan, security of _Sugar Rush _drive by. Taffyta shakes her head taking out her sucker.

"I never thought I'd be happier to see those two idiots at a time like this." Taffyta says putting her sucker back in her mouth

Josh narrows his eyes as he sees these two rent-a-cop doughnut looking men walk straight towards him. Josh crosses his arms as they hold their chocolate bats.

"Evening." Wynnchel says

Josh nods.

"Can we help you?" Duncan asks

"No. I'm just visiting. I'll be gone in a while officers, so you two can drive back home and eat yourselves."

"We don't let other games come into our game and cause trouble." Wynnchel explains

"Well that's smart, but I'm not from another game. I'm The Gamer."

"I don't care if your President Vanellope's older brother from Candyland, no trespassers in _Sugar Rush_." Duncan explains

Josh sighs.

"I can't believe I'm having an argument with two cop doughnuts."

"Hey! We heard that!" Wynnchel yells

"You know something, there's one good reason and one bad reason why your cop doughnuts', Wynnchel and Duncan look at each other, Josh smiles, 'The good reason, well, cops in the real world LOVE doughnuts. It's basically one half of the other, it has to go with it."

"And the bad reason?" Duncan asks nervously

Josh smiles and moves closer.

"Doughnuts…are my favorite treat', Josh shows off his teeth and licks his lips, 'And look…a milk fountain to go with breakfast. Who's hungry now?" Josh asks with a big smile

Wynnchel and Duncan look nervously at each other. Josh rubs his stomach.

"It's, BREAKFAST TIME!"

(Same time)

"AHHHHH!" Wynnchel and Duncan scream running back to their bikes

Josh just laughs as he sees the two cops get back on their bikes and drive away. He claps and looks back at the kids.

"Nice security team you got there. You got Oreo warriors as well? Ha, ha…"

"Actually I do." Vanellope says with a smile

Josh smiles fades away.

"Oh', rubs nose, 'Jokes on me. Okay look, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just here to talk to you Vanellope."

"Talk? What about?" Vanellope says putting her hands in her hoodie

"A mutual friend of ours says you might be able to help me."

"A 'mutual' friend? What's that?"

"A friend of a friend."

"Oh, well…I have plenty of those, but you are still a stranger to me."

"Oh come on, I raced you. I made you win plenty of cups."

"That was in front of the screen. Now you're behind it."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, if you want to talk to me, were all about to have a race. You win, and will talk."

"You want me to race?"

"Why not?"

"Look, I don't exactly have the patience right now."

"Well, patience or not, you're a stranger and I shouldn't be talking to strangers." Vanellope says walking away

The kids walk to their cars as well. Josh looks at all of them.

"Hey, wait!"

Vanellope looks back.

"So your saying if I race you'll talk to me?"

"Sure. If that's the deal. You have a car?"

"Ahh…no."

"Sorry, can't talk to you then stranger."

Josh sighs. He glitches all of a sudden and remembers his watch.

"My watch!"

Josh moves his sleeve and looks at his watch. He guides his finger across the screen and looks for his avatar for _Sugar Rush_. He finds it and smiles. He looks up at Vanellope.

"Hey Vanellope!"

Vanellope puts on her goggles and looks at Josh. Josh continues to smile and presses his watch.

"How about now?"

Josh glitches and a flash goes off. The kids cover their eyes and look back at Josh. Their mouths drop and their eyes open wide. Josh, now in all _Sugar Rush_ form. He wears all brown. His pants, his shoes, even his leather jacket, all look Hershey brown. Josh looks and sees he's wearing driving gloves as well. He looks up and sees he's wearing a Hershey fedora on his head. The kids look shocked as they look at each other. Josh looks down at himself and sees his new threads.

"I look like Hershey...', smells, 'I smell like a Hershey…', licks coat, laughs, 'I even taste like Hersey."

"You may dress the part but I don't see a car." Vanellope says

Josh smiles and turns around. Suddenly his car comes driving by and parks right beside him. The kids look and check out Josh's ride. Josh smiles and sees what it almost looks like.

"It's the Hersey Charger."

In resemblance of a Dodge Charger, a convertible with brown spinners and everything out of chocolate. Leather interior dressed in brown. Josh's logo, imprinted on the dashboard of his tag, The Gamer. Josh taps his car and looks at Vanellope.

"Well, in the spirit of _Sugar Rush_…', a moment goes by, Josh claps hard, 'LET'S DRIVE!"

The kids cheer. As Josh turns around, on the back of his jacket near his shoulders, the words, 'KISS THIS' are sewed on. Josh hops over his door and gets in his car. He drives and parks at last place amongst the kids. Vanellope looks back at Josh who reeves his engine. She looks back up ahead and waits for the race.

The kids start their engines and reeve them. Josh takes a deep breath and looks up at the starting line. The lights appear signaling the drivers. Everyone gets ready. The lights start changing colors. Red, Red, Red and…GREEN! The kids and Josh burn candy and then, there off.

It starts out fast as Josh is dead last. He starts to come up behind the second to last car. He swerves and passes her right up. Josh smiles as he sees the rest of the racers grouped ahead. The racers look back and see Josh is gaining. They form a line and make Josh not able to pass. Josh sees, he swerves left and right but the course and turns are making it hard for him to pass anyone.

"Come on, come on!"

Josh hits the steering wheel and suddenly buttons appear in the center.

"Huh?"

Josh sees several buttons that lead to different things the car can do.

"What do we got here?"

Josh looks on the onboard screen and sees what the several buttons can do. One button can allow the car to jump. Josh sees and smiles.

"That's it!"

Josh pushes the button and suddenly he jumps in the air past the kids forming a line of Josh. They look up and see Josh fly through the air and land in front of them. Josh looks back and waves to them.

"See you at the finish line kiddies!"

Josh changes gears and floors it. The four quickest drivers of _Sugar Rush_ are up in front, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis. They all turn a hard corner and Josh turns it as well as he drifts alongside it. Rancis looks in his rearview mirror and sees Josh.

"Huh? Hey! He's right behind us!"

Vanellope is in first, she's too busy paying attention to what's going on behind her. Taffyta and Candlehead look back too and see Josh.

"Well stop him! We can't an outsider cross the finish line!" Taffyta yells

"I got him!" Candlehead shouts

Candlehead reeves her engine as they pass through the Popcorn Field. She sets off the hundreds of popcorn trees and Josh sees.

"Huh!?"

The popcorn pops and explodes around Josh.

"Hey, whoa! AHHHH!"

The onboard screen turns on again and Josh looks. Another button shows that Josh can throw up a hard top. He presses it and the hard top of the car shows up. Josh now watches as the popcorn easily falls behind him. And as he passes through, Josh throws out his hand out the window and catches some popcorn in his hand. He brings it back in and eats some of it.

"A Gamer has got to eat…"

Josh floors it and gets out of Popcorn Field. The five drive then make it into Ice Cream Ridge. The roads are slippery and icy, but the drivers don't care about that. Vanellope still stays out front, Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis still try to throw Josh off course.

"Rancis! Do something!" Taffyta orders

Rancis looks back and up ahead, game boxes/weapons appear. Rancis smiles and hits one. His car is suddenly equipped with a giant snow cone, he spins his car around and aims it at Josh. Josh looks and sees Rancis aiming the snow cone at him.

"Holy crap…"

Rancis takes aim. The onboard screen turns on again and Josh looks. He sees that his car and perform certain kind of attacks without hitting a power box/weapon mod. Josh smiles.

"Alright then."

Rancis fires. Josh hits the button to jump in the air and Rancis sees that he misses.

"What?!"

Josh floors it and comes up right behind Taffyta.

"Alright kids, no more Mr. Nice Gamer."

Josh hits the jump button again and flies over Taffyta and in front of the three. He floors it and gains some space between the three. Josh looks at the several other weapon buttons and pushes the left one.

"Have some kisses."

Underneath Josh's car, sharp Hershey kisses drop out. Taffyta sees and swerves out of the way. Candlehead accidentally swerves right into them and the Hershey kisses get stuck in her tires, melting them. She stops dead in her tracks.

"AH, MAAAN!" Candlehead says hitting her steering wheel

Josh now sees two drivers left. Josh pushes the top button this time and out the back exhaust, Hershey syrup sprays all over the floor and Taffyta sees. She swerves out of the way and Rancis slides right all over it. His car crashes and he bangs his head on the steering wheel. Josh now sees that Taffyta is left. Josh looks back and pushes the right one. A small pipe shoots out the back trunk of the car. Taffyta looks and suddenly Hershey powder fills the entire track. Taffyta tries to steer but she can't see anything ahead of her.

Josh watches and swerves to the side. Taffyta floors it and gets past the dust. She gets out of it and alongside Josh. Josh just smiles seeing Taffyta covered in chocolate powder. He waves at her as she looks serious at him.

"Hi Taffyta', Josh points and Taffyta looks up ahead at a sharp turn coming, she screams and swerves off the road, 'Bye Taffyta." Josh says making the turn easy

Quarter mile away from the finish line. It's just Josh and Vanellope. Josh floors it and comes up alongside Vanellope. He puts the hard top down and Vanellope sees Josh.

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope doesn't turn.

"Let's talk!"

"Not right now, I'm racing!"

"Talk and race at the same time."

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be distracted while driving?"

"Well, there are some laws like that."

"Then it's the same here."

"Come on, I'm racing just like you wanted! You never said anything about finishing!"

"Fine! New deal, if you cross the finish line before me, I'll talk to you, but if I cross it before you, you leave _Sugar Rush_!"

"Hey!"

"That's the deal! See ya!"

Vanellope glitches several yards ahead of Josh. Josh sees that Vanellope is using her glitch ability to reach the finish line before her.

"Oh man, that's not fair!"

Suddenly the onboard screen comes back on again. Josh looks and sees he can activate a boost. On the screen the car just flies. Josh looks at Vanellope and smiles.

"See you in the RUSH!"

Josh hits the button and the car speeds off. Vanellope drives seeing the finish line only seconds away from her. But suddenly the ground shakes around her and she wonders what it is. Suddenly Josh flies right past her and she recognizes it.

"Huh?!"

"WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!"

Vanellope glitches again and the two appear at the finish line at the same time. But Josh, he glitches right at the finish line before Vanellope does and the two slide past it. They finally come to a stop and look up at the board to see who crossed first. The seconds come and Vanellope watches anxiously. Then, Josh, or The Gamer shows up that he placed first before Vanellope. Josh sees and jumps out of his car.

"YES!"

Vanellope throws off her goggles and runs off. Josh sees Vanellope run into Candy Cane Forest.

"Hey! Vanellope!"

Josh runs but suddenly Sour Bill steps below Josh who almost runs him over. He talks in a slow and depressed way.

"Congratulations Racer. You are now proud owner of this cup."

Josh looks around and sees a small green dot.

"Huh?"

"Take your trophy Racer."

"Uhh…thanks?"

Josh takes the trophy. Sour Bill sees Josh.

"Wait a minute…you're not from _Sugar Rush_."

"Took you that long to notice huh?"

"Who are you?"

"The guy who just won the race. Where's Vanellope gone too?"

"President Vanellope is off on her daily routine after her races. I cannot give out her whereabouts."

"Please?"

"No."

Josh looks serious and grabs Sour Bill.

"Hey, please put me down."

"Judging by your feel, you must taste really sour."

"My name is Sour Bill."

"Lovely. Well Sour Bill, you ever wonder what sour mixed with chocolate tastes like?"

"No." Sour Bill says nervously

"Well, I don't. Let's find out."

Josh rubs Sour Bill on his coat.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop! I hate chocolate."

Josh stops and holds Sour Bill in front of him.

"Vanellope. Where, NOW."

"She runs off to Candy Cane Forest. But I don't know her exact location."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Josh sets down Sour Bill and runs to Candy Cane Forest. Sour Bill wipes himself off.

"Kids these days…"

Candy Cane Forest…

Josh runs through the enormous giant candy cane trees. He whistles.

"Those are some big candy canes."

Josh breaks a branch off and starts eating it. Suddenly behind him, the codes of the game fly around and at Josh. Josh keeps looking around for Vanellope and suddenly Josh sees the codes in front of him.

"Huh?"

They float around them and Josh tries to swipe them away. But then he remembers seeing these things before when he was in Game Central Station. He slowly lends out his arm and the codes wrap themselves around his arm. Josh moves his sleeve back and watches the codes being downloaded into his watch. Then suddenly Josh sees the codes flash before his very eyes. He shakes his head to concentrate and the codes disappear before him. Josh takes a deep breath and he walks through trying to find Vanellope.

"Vanellope. Vanellope! Vanellope!?"

Josh stops and sees a giant lake of taffy surrounded by a candy cane tree. He sees small rock candies floating in it. He sighs and suddenly hears cracking. Josh looks up and sees Vanellope sitting up high on a branch.

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope turns around and looks down at Josh.

"I've been looking for you."

"Well, you found me."

"Can I come up?"

Vanellope shrugs.

"If you can."

Josh narrows his eyes and he carefully steps on the rock candy. He makes it to the candy cane tree and starts climbing. Vanellope watches as Josh climbs. Josh grabs a double stripe branch.

"I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you."

"Why?"

Josh looks and suddenly the branch he's holding disappears. He falls down and quickly grabs another.

"Double stripes disappear when you touch them."

Josh sighs.

"Now YOU tell me."

"I told you didn't I?"

Josh grunts and climbs. He reaches the branch Vanellope is sitting on and slides next to her.

"We had a deal."

"I know."

"Well?"

"We didn't shake on it."

Josh sighs.

"Oh please, give me a break." Josh says rubbing his face

Vanellope just smiles.

"That's the deal."

"Alright."

Josh quickly grabs Vanellope's hand and shakes it. Vanellope flinches and suddenly the two glitch at the same time. Vanellope quickly pulls her hand away and looks at it. Josh sees.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not that it's just…"

"What?"

Vanellope looks at her hand.

"I've never seen a glitch act like you before."

"In what way?"

Vanellope looks up at Josh.

"How were you able to look like your from _Sugar Rush_?"

Josh shrugs

"I don't know', shows watch, 'My watch has different versions of myself dressed for the parts of the different games in the Arcade', Vanellope sees, 'All I got to do is find the right one and press it."

"Huh…"

Josh looks at Vanellope.

"What?"

"I can't do that…all I do is glitch from place to place."

"You mean teleport?"

Vanellope slowly looks up at Josh with a crooked smile. Josh narrows his eyes and suddenly Vanellope glitches and disappears. Josh looks round for her.

"Vanellope?"

"Up here!"

Josh looks up and sees Vanellope a little higher up on the candy cane tree.

"I was right, you can teleport around."

"Teleport? I like to call it more like, jumping around in numerous place, like this', Vanellope glitches and appears somewhere else, Josh tries to follow, 'Like this', glitches again and appears somewhere else, 'Like this', glitches and appears somewhere else, 'And like this."

Josh just looks around the way.

"You've proved your point."

Vanellope glitches and reappears back with Josh.

"Alright then Mr. Big Shot. What do you want to talk about so badly with me?"

"Well, first off, before anything. There's something I got to know first."

"What?"

"Why are all of you racing when no one's driving you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what's the point, the game automatically chooses the racers for the day. It literally says above the console, 'Racers are chosen daily'."

"Yeah, that's us."

"What?" Josh asks confusedly

"We race so we can be picked. There are 15 of us, so the first 9 that cross the finish line are picked by the gamers."

Josh nods now understanding the meaning behind it.

"Makes sense."

Vanellope looks down.

"But…for a long time, I wasn't even allowed to race."

Josh looks back down at Vanellope.

"What do you mean by that?"

Vanellope sighs.

"A long time ago, everyone here thought I was a mistake. A mistake because I glitched a lot and didn't belong in the game."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"But you do belong in the game, your face is on the side of the console."

Vanellope looks up at Josh.

"That's what Ralph said, and it turned out that King Candy or Turbo or whatever changed my programming."

"King Candy? Turbo? What are you talking about?"

Vanellope sighs annoyingly. Seeing that Josh doesn't know the story.

"Have you ever heard of a game called _Turbo Time_?"

"_Turbo Time_, _Turbo Time_….', remembers, 'Yes! I remember that. I used to play it a lot."

"Then you know it was a racing game."

"Yeah it was. Until another racing game called…what was it…', remembers, 'Ah! _Rogue Blasters_! That's it. I remember lots of kids lining up for that game and playing it a lot more then _Turbo Time_. Ha, I was one of many of them."

"But what you don't know is what Turbo did to both games."

Josh blinks.

"What did he do?"

"He went Turbo."

"I heard Ralph say that, what does he mean?"

"Going Turbo meant when a character abandoned their game and goes to another one."

"Huh', nods, 'I guess he was quite famous huh?"

"His name is well known around."

"Then what happened?"

"Since he went to another game, he ended up getting both games unplugged because he was glitching the other one like crazy."

Josh remembers.

"I remember that. I was the one who told my Dad that the game was malfunctioning."

"That was YOU?" Vanellope asks with a shocked look on her face

"Well, yeah, it wasn't working. No point in keeping a game that doesn't work."

Vanellope laughs.

"Good thing he's not around no more to hear that YOU did that to him."

"Anyway…what's his connection to King Candy?"

"He was King Candy."

"Wait, what? How is that possible?"

"He changed the codes of the game. He turned himself into King Candy and made everyone think he was ruler of the game."

Josh remembers when he saw the codes of the games flash before his eyes. He looks at his watch.

"The codes…"

"Made everyone think I wasn't even supposed to be here and never made me race. He stopped at nothing to make sure I never raced."

"Why?"

Vanellope looks up at Josh.

"I'M the true ruler of _Sugar Rush_!"

Josh flinches.

"You? You're in charge of this place?"

Vanellope stands up.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?"

Josh shakes his head and hands.

"No, no, no. Not at all. That's pretty sweet if you ask me."

"Exactly, and my name wouldn't be Vanellope Von Schweetz." Vanellope says sitting back down

Josh laughs.

"I think it's spelled different Vanellope."

"It still sounds the same."

Josh smiles.

"Okay, okay."

"So Turbo, or King Candy. Ralph helped me build a kart, got me into the race. And I won."

"What happened to Turbo?"

"He got vaporized by the Diet Cola Mountain. He got eaten by a Cy-Bug."

"Ouch."

"And when I crossed the finish line, my original code was restored and I turned back into a princess of _Sugar Rush_."

"Wait, you're a princess now?"

"I prefer President Vanellope Von Schweetz."

"Oh, oh, of course your Presidentsey…"

Vanellope sighs.

"Now, I race whenever I can at any given time."

Josh smiles.

"I'm kinda glad actually."

Vanellope turns and looks up at Josh.

"Why?"

Josh looks down at Vanellope.

"I remember driving you before. But for some time, I never saw you', Vanellope just listens, 'Every day I looked, checked and never saw you pop up to be driven in the game. I always asked myself, 'Why? Why isn't Vanellope being brought up? Work you stupid machine'."

"You did?"

"You bet I did. I thought I never get to drive you in the game ever game. But now I know why, I'm glad Turbo got what he deserved because he doesn't belong in this game anyway. It's his fault that his game and _Rogue Blasters_ got unplugged. He shouldn't be going to other people's games and changing them the way he wants."

Vanellope just nods hearing Josh talk. Josh…he rubs Vanellope's head and looks back.

"You're an awesome racer Vanellope. Don't let others tell you what you can and can't do."

Vanellope thinks for a moment and nods. Josh reaches in his pocket and pulls out the trophy he won.

"Here…I think this belongs to you."

Vanellope looks at the trophy and takes it.

"This isn't mine. You won, you crossed the finish line before I did."

"I'm not part of this game', Vanellope looks up at Josh, 'It wouldn't be right if I win a trophy in which isn't mine in the first place right?', Josh stands up and Vanellope continues to look up, Josh looks out at the vast openness of _Sugar Rush_, 'When I raced you or any character of this game, I'd watch you cross the finish line and see '1st Place' pop up. Then I would see you grab the trophy with your smiling faces and see how happy you are that you won. Me on the other hand, in front of the screen, I felt relieved that I helped you win."

Josh smiles and laughs.

"One glitch to another Vanellope…never stop being who you are. Don't let others try and change who you are. That's how I live my life."

Vanellope blinks and nods. Josh looks down and jumps. Vanellope flinches and looks down.

"Josh!"

Josh falls down with his arms open. Vanellope watches and suddenly, Josh glitches and appears on his own two feet on the ground. Josh tosses up his hat and catches it with his head. Vanellope laughs and claps. He bows down to her and waves.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"You owe me a rematch!"

"Count it Sweets!"

"It's Schweetz!"

"Same thing!" Josh yells walking away

Josh waves and turns around. Vanellope waves as Josh disappears into the distance and heads back to Game Central Station.

_Tapper's_...

Josh walks into _Tapper_ and Tapper greets him.

"Hello Josh."

Josh grabs his stomach.

"Oooh…oh…"

"You alright?"

"I had to much candy at _Sugar Rush_. Besides root beer do you have any Tums?"

"Thumbs?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Never mind…"

"So, where have you been?"

Josh sighs.

"Making friends with characters that I never thought existed in the first place."

"I see."

Josh smiles and begins to rub his neck.

"Boy…if Jas was around to see where I'm at, he'd laugh his butt off."

"Jas?" Tapper asks cleaning a glass

Josh acts casual.

"Jas…oh…he's my brother. Kinda like a resemblance to yours truly', Josh shows himself off, 'But I do crazier stuff then he does. I…always looked out for him…what kind of big brother would I be if I was…"

Josh feels more around his neck and finds his necklace is missing. He looks at the ground and searches the floor. Tapper sees and Josh begins to freak out.

"You alright?"

Josh panics.

"My necklace…my necklace is missing!"

"Your necklace?"

"I lost my necklace! It was around my neck when I left my house and it was still on me when I was at the Arcade, where did it go!?"

"Did you drop it?"

"No I did not drop it Tapper! It's around my neck!"

"Well calm down, think of where you've been. Maybe it slipped off."

Josh nods.

"Okay, your right. Where have I been? Okay…_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_? No. _Sugar Rush_? No. Ahhh…this is driving me nuts. Where have I been!?"

Josh thinks. Then suddenly, he remembers where he first was when he first arrived inside the game. _Hero's Duty_! He woke up in the field. It may have slipped off then when he got up.

"_Hero's Duty_!" Josh yells running to the exit

"Josh! Where you going?"

Josh turns around.

"Getting back my brother's necklace."

Josh turns around and runs to Game Central Station to _Hero's Duty_.

Okay…Josh seems to be getting enlighten by the characters of the Arcade. He seems to be learning more and more about them but what's this necklace business all about? And why is it important to him? Find out next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer

Preview…

Josh heads to _Hero's Duty_ and immediately he is stopped by Calhoun. She doesn't want anyone or anything, especially Josh roaming around her game. He brings up that he dropped something important when he first arrived but Calhoun doesn't care. Especially in her game, NOTHING leaves, NOTHING goes. But Josh will not take no for an answer. So Josh flies his way into _Hero's Duty_. With Calhoun and all the soldiers on Josh's tail, Josh will stop at nothing to get what rightfully belongs to him. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer…Chapter 6 – A Brother's Promise


	6. Chapter 6 - A Brother's Promise

Chapter 6 – A Brother's Promise

Josh rushes through Game Central Station and heading over to _Hero's Duty_. Along the way, Felix spots Josh and rushes his way over to him.

"Hello Josh."

Felix hops his way in front of Josh, jumping up and down keeping up with him. Josh just looks and sees Felix hoping up and down in front of him.

"Hey Felix. I can't talk now I'm in a hurry."

"Ralph told me you came and visited our game."

"Yeah, I wanted to check out _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ in person you know?"

"Of course, of course. It would be an honor to have you over. But next time if you want to visit, let us know, will throw you a party."

Josh shakes his head hearing what Felix is telling him.

"I'll think about it." Josh says running faster

Felix now sees that Josh is in quite the hurry.

"Well, your in an awful rush, going somewhere?"

"_Hero's Duty_."

Felix tilts his head and looks a bit worried, but he reframes from showing it.

"_Hero's Duty_ you say?', Josh nods, 'That's quite the game, especially now that your behind the screen. Whatcha heading there for?"

"I dropped something."

"You dropped something? What did you drop?"

Josh sighs really hard.

"Look Felix I can't talk right now, okay? This is a matter of great importance. I'm praying right now that my thing is still in there."

"Well, what exactly are you looking for?"

Josh sighs really hard and runs away from Felix. Felix stops hopping and watches Josh enter _Hero's Duty_.

"Huh…most be pretty important then."

Josh boards the train. The train leaves Game Central Station and Josh just waits. And as he waits, he holds the railing hard and breathes slowly. He whispers to himself hoping that his necklace is still there. Otherwise, what would be the point?

Josh arrives at _Hero's Duty_. He gets off the train and looks around. Josh walks around the corner and down the hallway leading into the game level, Calhoun and a few soldiers block Josh's path. Josh brushes his hair back seeing Calhoun talking to her soldiers. He takes a deep breath and heads there way. Calhoun continues to speak to her soldiers as Josh approaches behind her. He tries to remain calm and clears his throat to attract her attention.

"Excuse me."

Calhoun blinks and slowly turns around. She sees Josh and the soldiers see him too.

"Well, well, well now. Look who decided to come 'play' us a visit', Josh hides that he's anxious to get into the game, 'State your business here civilian."

Josh gulps.

"Calhoun. I need to get in the game. Right now."

"And why should I let you through?"

Josh's hand twitches.

"Personal business. I dropped something when I first arrived here and I have to check to see if its in that field I woke up on."

"You dropped something in my game?"

"It's nothing that would harm or damage anything to your game. It's something personal of mine and I need to see if its in there."

Calhoun brushes her hair back.

"Well I'm sorry Gamer. But I can't allow you to enter."

Josh twitches trying to remain calm.

"I'm asking really nice here Calhoun."

"Nice? Is that supposed to mean something?"

Josh clears his throat.

"I won't be any longer than 5 minutes. I'll be less than that. It's not like I'm asking to bring a Cy-Bug out here with me."

"THAT'S never going to happen."

"I couldn't agree more with you. Come on Calhoun, stop acting like this. Your being absolutely ridiculous."

Calhoun looks funny at Josh. Josh sees.

"Your not coming in here, no matter what. So take my order and leave."

Josh looks really hard at Calhoun. He remains calm knowing that no matter what he does, Calhoun won't let him pass. So Josh smiles and slowly backs up.

"You got two options Calhoun: Option 1, you let me through and for once in your programmed life do something nice for someone."

Calhoun gets in Josh's face.

"And Option 2?"

Josh smirks.

"I LET myself in and cause more trouble then your stupid Cy-Bugs."

Calhoun narrows her eyes and backs up.

"Hmmm. Then I guess it's your choice then."

Josh sighs calmly and smiles at Calhoun.

"Have it your way Sergeant."

Josh turns around and leaves. Calhoun and the soldiers watch as Josh walks back down the hallway to the train, but he stops. He turns around and looks back at Calhoun and the soldiers. Josh checks the scene and looks at his watch. He guides his finger along the screen and notices something different for his avatar of _Hero's Duty_. He smiles and looks back at Calhoun. She narrows her eyes wondering why Josh is smiling funny at her. Then all of a sudden, he reaches in his leather coat and pulls out his hand like he's pulling out a gun.

His hand is in a shape of a gun. He points it right at Calhoun and a moment of silence passes. Calhoun watches and suddenly Josh pulls the trigger (Throwing his thumb down indicating he's fired) Calhoun flinches and Josh smiles. He turns around and disappears around the corner. Calhoun looks back at her soldiers.

"Keep this entrance secured no matter what. If you see that Gamer, don't hesitate to throw him back on the train, got it?"

The soldiers salute.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Calhoun nods. Suddenly revving is heard. Calhoun blinks wondering what that noise is. She and the soldiers turn around and look back down the hallway Josh went too. And suddenly, Josh comes flying out behind the corner on a more futuristic hover board then Calhoun's. Josh flies straight at Calhoun and the soldiers. They see Josh flying and getting closer to them. They finally duck and Josh flies right out of the crashed ship and into the level.

Calhoun and her men get up and run out into the field. They look up and see Josh flying around and acting like a big shot flying on his hover board. Calhoun just becomes disgusted seeing Josh act like a complete child. Josh now looks different from his usual attire from the game _Hero's Duty_. He wears a dark leather coat with some armor plates on the sides of his arms, back and chest area. He has two twin holsters for two high caliber pistols. Black pants, fingertip less gloves. And a metal neck brace that surrounds Josh's entire neck.

"WHOOOO-HOOOOOO!" Josh screams flying up and around in circles

Calhoun looks serious and looks back at her soldiers.

"Get everyone here now! Go back to Game Central Station and round up everyone! I want everyone here now to grab that Gamer! Go, NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Ma'am, what are you going to do?"

Calhoun looks back up at Josh who's just fooling around. She gets her hover board and throws it down on the ground.

"I'm going to catch this kid."

She hops on her board and goes up to Josh. The soldiers look at each other and head to Game Central Station to round up the remaining soldiers. Josh kick flips his board and lands back down on it in midair. He laughs as he's getting the hang of it.

"Ha, ha! Just like a skateboard with no wheels. Added bonus, it fricken flies! Ha, ha!"

Suddenly Calhoun flies right by Josh and stops. Josh hears her and turns around. He sees her in the distance looking hard at him.

"Well, well, well now…look who came to fly up and greet me', Calhoun doesn't say anything, 'Can I help you with something Calhoun?"

"Get out of my game, NOW."

"Or what?" Josh asks flying around in circle around Calhoun

Calhoun just watches, she doesn't turn when Josh flies behind her. But watches him with her eyes as he goes in front of her.

"I may have been sunshine and daisies with you earlier but I will show you what I can do when I'm not visible behind the screen Gamer."

"Is that threat?"

"It's a promise."

Josh looks down and laughs. Calhoun sees.

"What's so funny?"

Suddenly red laser dots appear on Josh's coat. He looks down and sees them. Josh sees the rest of all the soldiers of the game _Hero's Duty_ pointing their guns up at him. He looks back at Calhoun.

"It's a funny thing you know…about promises…', looks back at Calhoun, 'A person like me…when I make a promise', Josh hovers his foot over the switch to activate the jets on the hover board, 'I tend to keep it', hits switch, 'No matter what."

Josh hits the switch and flies off. Suddenly the metal brace around Josh's neck transforms and surround his head completely covering it up. (Kind a like the Dead Space theme when Isaac Clark's helmet wraps around his head) Calhoun flinches and sees Josh jet off. She hits her board too and chases after Josh. The soldiers look up and wonder what they should do. Calhoun calls them on her wrist of her armor suit.

"Attention Privates! The Gamer is flying around in the sky, the moment you have a shot, shoot his board down! Do not let him reach wherever he's trying to get. And do NOT, let him take anything from this game! Calhoun OUT!"

Calhoun hits her board again and speeds faster after Josh. Josh looks back and sees Calhoun gaining. He smiles funny and swerves left. Calhoun goes wherever Josh goes. But as he flies, he tries to elude Calhoun off path. Josh heads to a debris field. He swerves left and right avoiding the numerous piles of metal/steel sticking out of the ground. Calhoun does exactly the same. Up ahead, Josh notices a long steel pole sticking out of the ground. It's too narrow for Josh to cling to the hover board and try to hide under it. So Josh gets ready, he comes up to it and leaps over the long pole and lands back on his board. Calhoun simply pulls her board up but that causes her to slow down and gets farther separated from Josh.

Josh looks back and sees that he's got Calhoun right where he wants her. So he spins around in a 180 degrees, grabs the tip of the board and flies right back at her. Calhoun looks up ahead and sees Josh flying straight at her.

"So you want to play chicken huh?" Calhoun says leaning forward as well

Josh and Calhoun lean forward at each other on their boards. You can't see Josh's face, but behind the helmet, he's smiling. On his screen in front of his eyes, he sees Calhoun approaching closer and closer. Calhoun gets ready for whatever happens next. They get closer and suddenly, Calhoun freaks out ready to swerve but Josh spins around on his hover board, right under Calhoun and sits straight back up. Calhoun blinks and wonders where Josh went. She turns around and sees Josh flying in the other way. He looks back and salutes to her with his two fingers.

"Catch me if you can Calhoun!" Josh says flying away

Calhoun growls and spins around on her board. She goes after Josh. Josh flies in the air and looks down. He sees the soldiers gathered together searching for him in the sky.

"Ahhh…this should be fun."

Josh taps on his wrist where his watch is and suddenly, he turns invisible. On the ground, the soldiers continue to look up in the sky looking for Josh. But they don't see him. But they do hear the sound of a hover board closing in on them. They get their weapons ready but they don't see anything. The noise becomes louder and the soldiers become more paranoid. Then suddenly, they see the dirt in front of them get blown away and suddenly Josh appears right in front of them. They freak out and Josh grabs hold of one and drags him up.

"Hold on! Were going for a little ride!"

Josh holds the soldier by the collar and throws him around up in the air. The soldiers point their weapons at Josh but they can't fire because their friend is up in the air with him. Josh flies around in circles and gets the soldiers in a group like he wants. Josh flies up right above all of them and they all look up. Josh laughs behind the mask and the soldier looks up at Josh.

"Wa-Wait! What are you?!"

"See ya."

Josh lets go of the soldier and he falls straight down at the group. The soldiers see and suddenly they get squished by the fallen soldier. Josh looks down past his hover board and laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha! Dog pile!"

Josh then leans forward and heads to the field where he first showed up. Calhoun shows up at the scene where he sees a pile of soldiers on top of one another. She rubs her face hard and throws it down.

"One Gamer vs. all of you…"

The men struggle to get up.

"Sorry Ma'am…I…"

"Where is he?" Calhoun says grabbing her rifle

One soldier points.

"He…flew over there…"

Calhoun looks. She pumps her rifle.

"All of you get up! Head that way, double time!"

The soldiers stand up and follow Calhoun over to the field where Josh is heading.

The open field…

Josh slows up on the hover board and looks around the field. He hops off the board and it transforms up into a smaller package. Josh grabs it and it attaches itself to Josh's back. He rubs his back and looks around.

"Please be here…"

Josh scans the dirt from his helmet. He watches the screen scan over and over again picking up nothing out of the ground. He sighs softly and calms down.

"It has to be here…it has to be!"

Josh steps forward and feels something different on the dirt where he stepped.

"Huh?"

Josh backs up and looks down. The helmet scans the dirt and analyzes the object. The object appears 3-D on the screen and Josh sees it.

"Yes!"

Josh kneels down and digs up the dirt looking for the necklace. He finds it and smiles.

"Yes! Thank you."

The helmet he's wearing shifts down and back around his neck. You can now see Josh's face. As he smiles and stands up, Calhoun and her soldiers stand in a straight line behind Josh. They cock their rifles and that alerts Josh. He slowly turns around and sees he's been found. Josh looks straight at Calhoun.

"Well, it seems like you found me. If you would excuse me now, I got what I came for. I'll be leaving."

Josh takes a step forward and Calhoun aims her gun at Josh. He looks down at the one red dot that's on his chest. Calhoun moves it up and places it directly on Josh's head. Josh wipes his head and looks back at Calhoun.

"Give me what you came for', Josh crosses his arms, 'Now."

"No." Josh says with a firm look on his face

"Look at your situation, your surrounded. If you were a Cy-Bug you'd be already dead."

Josh sniffs.

"Except that I'm not."

Calhoun sighs. Josh tosses up his necklace and catches it. He puts it in his pocket. He continues to look as the soldiers red dots on his chest which stay on him He slowly looks up at all them.

"So were going to have a Mexican Stand-Off?', Josh lowers his hands to his holsters, 'It's harder to kill something that knows your every move', the soldiers get a little nervous, 'Knows your every tactic…knows your every thought', Josh has his hands over the straps of his guns, 'There's far more worse things in this game to fear then the Cy-Bugs. And your all looking right at it."

Josh blinks and looks serious at Calhoun. Calhoun holds her gun firmly. All is quiet, and suddenly, Josh's helmet shoots up and wraps itself around his head. Calhoun flinches and suddenly Josh grabs both his pistol and shoots at Calhoun and the soldiers. But he only shoots the guns out of all their hands in a blink of an eye. Their guns fly out of their hands and on the ground. Calhoun waves her gun hand hard and looks back at Josh who still has his guns drawn. The helmet around his hand transform back down and Josh hostlers his guns.

"I think were done here."

Josh straps his guns and takes a step forward. But as he does, he looks straight ahead, past Calhoun and the soldiers. He blinks and slowly starts to back up. Calhoun narrows her eyes wondering why Josh is moving backwards. She slowly turns around and so do the soldiers. In the distance, the Cy-Bugs fly directly at them. Josh turns around and starts running. Calhoun and her men grab their weapons.

"Alright, ready your weapons! There coming hard and coming fast! Let's move!"

Calhoun and the soldiers run in the same direction as Josh. Josh looks back and sees Calhoun and the soldiers following him. Josh shakes his head and throws down his hover board. He jumps on it and flies up in the air. Calhoun sees and just shakes her head hard. In the distance, Josh notices a level that he's never seen before. What looks like a rail yard, he sees the only workable train on the tracks. He sees the tracks lead all the way away from the Cy-Bugs. He looks back at Calhoun and the soldiers and see that they can't possible out run the Cy-Bugs. So Josh sighs and flies to Calhoun.

"Hey Calhoun!', Josh flies alongside Calhoun who keeps running, 'What's that train thing over there about?"

Calhoun rolls her eyes and shoots back.

"It's an unfinished level that never came about, the gamers never knew that it existed!" Calhoun yells shooting at the Cy-Bugs

"But does the train work?"

Calhoun shrugs.

"Maybe…!"

"Well alright then."

Josh flies off and Calhoun sees. Josh radios in to all the soldiers on the ground.

"Attention Privates, this is Josh Litwak speaking', they see Josh appear on their screens inside their helmets, 'There's a train Southeast of your position, if you want to stay behind and be Cy-Bug food, be my guest, I'm starting the train up and getting out of here. Your all welcome to hop on." Josh says landing at the head train car

The soldiers look at one another and run towards the unfinished train level. Calhoun sees, she fires at the Cy-Bugs and looks back.

"Hey! Don't listen to him! It's an unfinished game level! We don't know where it goes!"

But the soldiers already board the train and Calhoun looks at the numerous Cy-Bugs flying at her. She sighs hard and runs to the train. Inside the lead train car. Josh looks at the controls and pushes the 'On' button. All the switchboards light up and Josh pulls the throttle forward. The train begins to move. Calhoun runs alongside the train and gets pulled aboard.

In the train…

Josh exits the compartment and walks into the room with all the soldiers. Josh sighs as he walks amongst them. They notice and give hard looks at him. Well of course, he shot their guns out of their hands. Josh passes Calhoun and looks.

"You keep doing whatever pleases you, you will end up getting yourself killed."

Josh shakes his head.

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

Josh looks out the window. In the distance he sees green, the Cy-Bugs flying there way.

"Oh boy…Hey Calhoun! I think we should…"

"Can it Gamer! I'm in charge of this outfit', Josh rolls his eyes, 'I give out the orders, not you, got it?" Calhoun asks getting in Josh's face

Josh rubs his left shoulder. Calhoun walks away and looks at her soldiers. Josh just checks his fingers.

"Well if its alright, could I just mention one small detail?"

Calhoun sighs hard and turns around. The soldiers look too. Josh grabs his pistols.

"There's a swarm coming right behind us."

Calhoun and the soldiers look surprised and look out the train windows. Josh cocks both of his guns and looks out too.

"Do you want to give the order, or is it obvious to everyone here already?"

Calhoun gets more annoyed and looks back at Josh. Josh shrugs and suddenly his helmet wraps itself around his head. The Cy-Bugs get closer and everyone shoots out the windows vaporizing's them. Josh looks on the other side and sees that there coming from there as well.

"Half of you, other side of the train!"

Josh and half the soldiers run to the other side of the train and shoot the Cy-Bugs. Josh shoots up about 20 Cy-Bugs at once with his duel pistols. They suddenly become empty. On Josh's screen, it shows him that an ammo kit pops up behind Josh's back and that can reload his guns. The ammo magazines pop out behind his back, Josh sees, he pushes the buttons to slide out the magazines, Josh throws the guns back and now he's back at full ammo.

"Let's do it!"

Josh continues to shoot again. As the soldiers, Calhoun and Josh shoot at the Cy-Bugs, more and more of them just seem to keep on approaching. Josh stops shooting and looks back.

"This is pointless! Where's the beam!?"

"It's too far away from them to be noticed, if we had ran towards the tower and not boarded the train we might have won this battle." Calhoun explains

Josh rolls his eyes seeing that Calhoun is blaming Josh for this. As Josh shakes his head, he looks further down the train and sees gasoline tankers. He looks further back and sees that there's several of them.

"Who needs a beam when you just need an explosion?"

Josh holsters his guns and runs down the opposite end of the train. Calhoun notices Josh running away as she reloads.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?!"

Josh looks back.

"Making my own beam! I'll be right back."

"Your not going anywhere!"

Josh rolls his eyes as he heads to the next compartment. Calhoun follows. Josh looks at his hands and shakes them. Calhoun comes up behind Josh and grabs his shoulder.

"Stop!"

Josh gets serious and pushes Calhoun away.

"Back off!"

"You listen to me you little brat', Josh and Calhoun get serious as they breathe heavily at each other, 'Your in MY game, you play by my rules and you LISTEN to what I say, got it?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Your really something you know that? I'm surprised Felix has lasted this long to be married to YOU', Calhoun flinches, 'He must see something in you that I don't see because all I see is a complete control freak. And you think this is my fault? Let me remind you of something Calhoun, I, JUST, WANTED, MY NECKLACE! That's it! But instead, you made things difficult. I hope your happy with yourself. Now screw off!"

Josh turns around and walks away. Calhoun looks pissed and grabs her pistol. As Josh grabs the door, Calhoun shoots but hits the wall near Josh's head. He doesn't even flinch; he turns and looks at the hole that was made by Calhoun. Josh turns around and shakes his head. Calhoun just breathes slowly.

"You missed."

Calhoun narrows her eyes. Suddenly, a Cy-Bug crashes into the train car of Josh and Calhoun. They cover themselves and suddenly the Cy-Bug attacks Josh. He gets hit hard and almost goes thrown out the window. Calhoun shoots at it and Josh grabs his side. Showing on his helmet, a rib is broken. He holds his chest and runs out the train car. Calhoun sees.

"Hey!"

Josh runs down the train cars and several Cy-Bugs notice. He begins to loose balance and finally falls down. He quickly gets back up and runs past the gas containers which the Cy-Bugs attach themselves to. Josh runs past the last gas container and falls down. He spins around and looks at the Cy-Bugs crawling their way towards him. Josh grabs his pistol and looks at it. He looks at the giant gas container and sighs.

"Well', aims at the gas container, 'Here goes nothing…"

Josh pulls the trigger and hits the gas container. The Cy-Bugs leap their way at the container and a huge explosion goes off. Calhoun and the soldiers noticed the huge explosion at the back end of the train. Calhoun looks out the window and knows Josh is back there. The Cy-Bugs gets attracted by the light and fly into it. Josh crawls backwards and suddenly another explosion goes off and Josh gets thrown back. But the train car he's on, jumps the track and swerves off to the side. Josh sees and grabs hold.

"HOLY!"

The train swerves and falls down a steep hill. Josh gets thrown up and down as the train falls over the edge of a huge canyon. Josh grabs hold of the floor as he thrown straight down in a vertical. The floor creeks and suddenly it gives out making Josh fall down. He grabs onto a set of seats and pulls himself up. He sits down and catches his breath.

Back with the train…

Calhoun orders for the train to stop.

"Stop the train!"

A soldier runs ahead and stops the train. They all get off and look back at the destruction Josh caused with the explosion.

"Chaos and mayhem just met each other and made one pile of crap."

Back at the train that's hanging over the edge…

Josh looks down and sees an endless drop below him. He shakes his head and looks up. He starts to climb but can't find a spot to climb onto, but as he looks around for a spot, the seats he's stepping on start to come loose. Then suddenly, give away. Josh falls…

"AHHHH!"

Josh lands outside the train and grabs hold of the railings outside. He holds it with his right arm. Josh then looks down…

"Great…"

Back with Calhoun…

"Private, do you see the Gamer?"

The Private searches and finds him.

"That's uhh…positive Ma'am."

"Where is he?"

"Uhh…hanging."

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"Let me see."

Calhoun looks and sees Josh hanging below the train. She lowers the scope of her gun and sighs.

"Let's go him. Move out!"

Back with Josh…

Josh finally gets the smart idea to climb on and around the train. He begins moving up holding onto whatever is available to him.

"Just had to be the 'good guy' huh Josh?"

Josh looks and sees a small gap to his next grab. Josh sighs and jumps. He makes it and suddenly the piping along the train breaks and falls out. Josh holds onto it tightly.

"WHOOA!"

It stops and Josh sighs.

"Come on, give me a break already!"

Josh slides and gets back on the train car. He finally reaches the top and sees that the train that's connected to the other train seems like its hanging on by a thread. Josh tries to be careful as he climbs up. He reaches the other train car that's lying down hanging roughly a little over the edge. Josh climbs up and catches his breath. A moment goes by and Josh moves forward, but as he moves forward, he feels a slight push. He looks off to the side and out the windows, the train begins to move.

Josh looses his balance and continues to run out of the car. The train car gets pulled by the other one. Josh makes it to the other end and jumps for it. The train cars get pulled down into the endless pit as Josh grabs the ledge. He looks down and sees the train disappear into the darkness of the canyon. Josh looks back up and tries to pull himself up, but his rib cage hits him hard as he struggles. He finally gets himself up, and all of a sudden, Calhoun lends out her hand to pull Josh up. He sees and looks up.

"Come on, grab my hand!"

Josh stares at it and finally takes it. He gets pulled up and looks back down at the train wreck. Josh whistles.

"Now I have a reason not to take another train as long as I live."

Josh walks past Calhoun and the soldiers.

"Well, if you don't mind now Calhoun, I'm leaving. I'm getting out of here before anything else happens."

"No your not."

Josh stops and closes his eyes.

"Your giving me what you took."

Josh shakes his head and becomes annoyed, and pissed off at the same time.

"Why? Why? WHY!? Why do you need to take it? What's the threat? You let your men come and go into Game Central Station all the time. What's the difference if I take something out?"

"I cannot, I'm telling you, I CANNOT risk an outbreak of Cy-Bugs in Game Central Station."

"There won't be an outbreak! There's nothing on it, look!', takes out necklace and shows it, 'See?! No Cy-Bug! No eggs, no contamination!"

Suddenly, Calhoun swipes the necklace out of Josh's hand and Josh flinches.

"Give me that back!"

"I will not."

Josh now…looses it.

"AHHHHHHHHH! GOD!', the soldiers jump and Calhoun remains still, 'Why are you always doing this to me?! What do you gain besides bugging me to death!?"

"You bring this on yourself."

"With you in tow! I'm warning you Calhoun, give me my necklace back!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll turn in my _Street Fighter _version and beat the living crap out of you."

The soldiers get nervous as they look at Calhoun. Calhoun just remains still putting the necklace in her pocket.

"You will huh?"

"Yeah! I will!"

"You rely on those… 'versions' of yourself huh?', Josh narrows his eyes, 'Look at yourself right now. You wouldn't have gotten anywhere without it in here', Josh breathes heavily, 'It seems like you can't do anything unless your someone else…"

Josh's head shakes and gets furious. He looks at his watch and turns back into his normal self.

"There! Now I'm Josh Litwak. I'm not from _Hero's Duty_, I'm not from _Street Fighter_, I'm not even from _Sugar Rush_! Calhoun, I'm warning you! Give my necklace back, or I'm going to fight you."

The soldiers back up as Calhoun stares at Josh. She shakes her head.

"Drop this. I'm telling you now."

"No!', Josh shakes his head, 'I'm not. You better put your hands up Calhoun or I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

Calhoun points.

"Don't, even, think about it."

Josh walks to Calhoun. She watches and backs up.

"Stop right now." Calhoun orders

Josh forms a fist and throws it at Calhoun. She dodges it simply and pushes Josh away. He spins around and stares at her.

"Stop it!" Calhoun orders

Josh gets ready to hit Calhoun again, she gets ready. Josh attacks and this time, Calhoun hits back. She grabs Josh and throws him into the ground, but he quickly gets back up on his feet. Calhoun looks and sees Josh bleeding from his lip a little. Josh rubs his lip and sees the blood. He spits and looks hard at Calhoun.

"I'm not stopping until I get my necklace back."

Calhoun prepares herself. Josh runs at her and she attacks with full force. The soldiers just watch as Josh gets the crap beaten out of him. Hit after hit after hit, Josh gets thrown and pushed to the side. Calhoun, without a single scratch on her just watches as Josh lies on the ground. Josh now, with bruises, marks up and around his face. He lies on the ground catching his breath. Calhoun walks to him.

"Had enough?"

Josh breathes heavily.

"You hit a like a girl…"

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"That's because I am."

Josh smiles.

"Not from where I'm looking you aren't."

Calhoun looks pissed and grabs Josh. She holds him up by the collar and looks at him. Josh tries to look at Calhoun from his swollen eye. He throws his hand back weakly and Calhoun throws him to the side. She breathes heavily and looks at her soldiers. They just stare and see how badly she's beating Josh to death. Josh spins around and crawls towards her. Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"What is the matter with you? Stop! You've lost."

Josh stops moving.

"I…I haven't lost…until I say I have…so I guess you better keep hitting me Calhoun."

Josh stands up and holds his stomach. Calhoun gets ready. Josh sort of runs/limps his way to Calhoun. He throws his right arm at her and she avoids it, but he quickly throws his left arm distracting her with his right and almost hits her. But Calhoun avoids it, so she grabs Josh's left arm, twists it the wrong way and literally, dislocates it easily for some reason.

"AHHHH! AHHH! GOOOOD!"

Calhoun flinches seeing now Josh in enormous pain. Calhoun watches as Josh holds his left shoulder tightly as he kneels on the ground.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Calhoun asks approaching Josh slowly

"You dislocated my fricken shoulder! AHHH GOD!"

Calhoun now panics. She looks at her soldiers and tries to 'repair' the damage.

"Do, do you need help or…"

Josh throws his other arm at Calhoun to stop her from coming anywhere near her.

"Don't come any closer! Okay?! Before you dislocate my other arm!"

Calhoun watches as Josh places his left hand under his shoe. Josh gulps really hard ready to pull his arm back into his shoulder.

"Okay…okay…', Josh gets ready and pulls up, he hears a loud crack, "AHHHHH"

Josh grunts hard. He holds his left shoulder tightly and stands up. Calhoun watches as Josh turns around.

"I haven't lost yet Calhoun…I'll be back for my necklace. I don't care how long it takes…I don't care if you beat me to death…I'll be getting back my necklace from you."

Then suddenly, Calhoun then gets an idea from all what she has seen Josh do.

"Is that what you want?"

Josh looks confused.

"Huh?"

"Since you can't leave here you figure you let someone else take care of you."

Josh shakes his head.

"What are you talking about Calhoun?"

"Is that why you kept coming at me?"

"I kept coming at you because you have my necklace."

"No, I see it now. You want to get yourself killed, that's it."

Josh gulps. He shakes his head at Calhoun.

"If I wanted to die Calhoun I would have let it happen already."

"Your nuts Gamer. I won't be any part of it."

"I'm not afraid of it either. I can easily do it if I wanted to."

Calhoun rolls her head and grabs her pistol. She walks back to Josh.

"Here then, take my gun', Josh takes the gun, 'take my gun and pull the trigger and then let's see how serious you are."

"You want to see how serious I am? I'll show you."

Josh puts the gun up to his head.

"Here, is this satisfying?"

Calhoun takes it and holds it firmly so Josh doesn't trick his way out.

"Just to make sure you don't get any second thoughts about pulling away."

"I don't need your help, doing this is easier then anything I've ever done before."

"Then let me see then."

"Oh I'll show you Calhoun, then let's see if I regenerate. I'm not from this game but I'm a half glass full kind a guy."

"Then do it! Let's see!"

"Okay!"

Josh begins to pull the trigger. Calhoun just watches nervously as the hammer begins to slowly draw back. Josh just remains perfectly still as he pulls the trigger back even more and more. Calhoun watches as the hammer is pulled all the way back. The two look into each other's eyes. Calhoun now sees how serious Josh is and Josh pulls the trigger just at the moment as Calhoun pushes the gun away and a loud BANG goes off. All is quiet. Josh just blinks seeing smoke from the barrel of the gun in his face. Calhoun breathes heavily seeing what Josh was about to do.

"Your not just trying to show off or hang in the spotlight…you really do want to die…"

Josh gulps and backs up.

"And I won't let you stop me again then…"

Josh backs up and leaves. The soldiers move out of his way. Calhoun looks back at Josh.

"Why is this necklace so important to you? Why die trying to get it back?"

Josh stops and turns around. He looks at Calhoun.

"Because that's the last thing I have of my deceased brother Calhoun…and I would die trying to get it back."

Josh turns around and sees two soldiers in his way. They move and Josh goes on. Calhoun watches Josh head towards the exit of the game. She grabs the necklace and looks at it. She sees the inscription on it, 'Good Guy'. She clenches it in her hand and wonders what to do with it.

_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_…

Felix just organizes his medals he's won throughout his game. He whistles a fine tune to himself and suddenly his doorbell rings.

"Coming."

Felix strolls his way to the door and opens it.

"Yes, hello…', sees its Calhoun, 'Tamora? My, what brings you here at my doorstep?"

Calhoun's a little nervous kneeling her way in front of Felix's doorstep.

"Can, can I come in?"

Felix nods.

"Sure, of course. Come on in."

Calhoun squeezes through the door and Felix walks to his chairs in the room.

"Please have a seat."

Calhoun tries to sit down. Felix just watches and notices Calhoun acting weird.

"What's wrong Tamora?"

Calhoun's a little nervous at first. Felix puts his hand on Calhoun's hand.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything."

Calhoun sighs.

"It's, It's the Gamer."

Felix tilts his head.

"The Gamer? You mean Josh?"

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"Josh, whatever his name is. We had a…dealing in my game with him."

"Oh yes, I saw him rushing in there, he said he was going to get something. He said, 'It had great importance'."

"Well, this is it."

Calhoun shows Felix the necklace. Felix looks at it.

"Oh my, well that's a fancy necklace. Did you find it before Josh did?"

Calhoun puts it away.

"No. I took it away from him."

Felix gasps.

"What? Why? Does he know this?"

Calhoun closes her eyes.

"He tried to fight me for it', Felix just blinks, 'He wouldn't stop coming at me. And I just…kept on hitting him."

Felix gasps.

"Tamora you didn't."

"I had no choice. He would not stop. Kept saying he never looses. He's not right to be her Felix."

"But he is here Tamora."

"It still isn't right."

Felix leans forward.

"Why did you come here Tamora?"

Tamora turns her eyes at Felix.

"He said that this belongs to his…brother. His deceased brother and he also said that he would die trying to get it back."

"And your wondering what you should do about it."

"I just…I don't know if it's my programming or I just don't like him…"

"You'll do the right thing Tamora."

Calhoun turns her head at Felix.

"I know you will do the right thing for him. Even if you don't like him."

Calhoun blinks and looks down at the necklace.

Inside _Tapper's_…

Josh lies down on a table in _Tapper_ staring up at the screen at his body just lying down. He's upside down staring through the screen. Josh lifts his hand up and stares at it. He's come to the conclusion that this is all a dream. And the only way out…is dying. But dying for Josh was a one time thing…but now…it seems like it's the only option. He clenches his fist and stands straight up. He grabs his root beer glass and takes a sip of it but finds it empty. He sighs hard and goes to refill it.

As Josh goes to refill the glass, he presses the switch to pour the contents, but nothing happens. Josh hits it and nothing happens. He hits it again and still nothing happens. Josh gets more annoyed and starts punching it. He rubs his face being careful of the bruising around his face. He sighs hard seeing that nothing will come out, so then he turns around and throws the glass at the wall.

"Ahhh!"

The glass hits the wall and breaks into several large pieces. Josh stares and walks over to the shattered bottle. He kneels down and looks at the glass pieces. Josh slowly picks up a glass shard and stares at it. And suddenly remembers…

(Flash back)

Josh sits in his room. Quiet and staring directly at the floor. He looks completely dazed. Josh clenches his fist and picks up a small box cuter. He stares at it and looks at his left wrist. Josh takes a deep breath and looks up. He takes off his necklace and stares at the words, 'Good Guy'. Josh slowly puts the box cutter to his wrists.

_Tapper's_…

Josh snaps out of it. He looks at the glass shard and drops it.

"No…why should I suffer anymore then I have to?"

Josh stands up and looks at his watch. He looks at his _Hero's Duty_ avatar and clicks it. He glitches into his avatar and sighs.

"Okay…"

Josh grabs the pistol and stares at it.

Outside _Tapper's_...

Calhoun approaches _Tapper_ and knows Josh is in there. She looks at the necklace and goes on in.

Back inside _Tapper's_…

Josh slowly sits down on the ground holding the pistol in his hand. He sighs and looks at it. Josh gulps and slowly…points it at himself. Calhoun enters _Tapper_. Josh stares at the barrel of the futuristic gun. He slowly closes his eyes and puts his fingers over the trigger. Calhoun enters around the corner and looks for Josh. She looks ahead and sees Josh with the pistol in his face.

"No…no! Josh!"

Josh opens his eyes and looks and sees Calhoun. Calhoun runs at Josh to stop him. Josh quickly tries to shoot himself but Calhoun jumps and pushes the gun out of Josh's hand and it goes off right next to his head. BANG! Calhoun turns around and sees Josh still alive. But Josh, he just sits there completely dazed. Calhoun stands up and picks up the pistol.

"I should've known you were serious when you said you were going to try it again', Josh slowly looks the other way, Calhoun notices, 'What? Got nothing to say?"

Josh slowly turns his head and looks at Calhoun.

"Why did you stop me?"

Calhoun looks confused at Josh.

"You take away my chance to contact someone outside the game to find my body…then you take away the only thing that I have left of my brother because you think it will cause an 'outbreak'. And finally…you take away my only chance of actually getting out of here…', looks the other way, 'You don't want me here…but you don't want me to kill myself…you don't make any sense whatsoever Calhoun."

Calhoun sighs and sits down across from Josh. Josh continues to look the other way. Calhoun just watches Josh.

"It's not my first time you know?"

Calhoun blinks.

"What?"

Josh looks back at Calhoun.

"Its not the first time that I've tried to…', shrugs, 'well you know…', Calhoun narrows her eyes and Josh shows off his watch of his wrist, 'You can't see it but…there's scars behind my watch."

Calhoun shakes her head.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

Josh sighs.

"When you have nothing left to live for…why wait, right?"

Calhoun just blinks.

"I don't even know why I continue to say I want to get out of here. There's no point in going back home. There's not even a home to go back to."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Josh looks back at Calhoun in a funny.

"My mom hates me as much as you do. So don't flatter yourself', Calhoun looks at Josh with the look 'why', 'She blames me for my brother's death. Because she thinks I killed him.', Josh sighs and looks up at the big screen, 'My brother Jason…he always wanted to do everything I did', Josh laughs, 'Even when I got into trouble, he wanted to get into trouble too. When I fell off my skateboard and grazed my knee…he wanted the same thing. My mom…she thought I was a bad influence on him. I mean, I did stuff no other kids should be doing. And then came the Arcade…my brother and I always loved coming here. We usually spent hours on one machine so we both could get a high score. He always saw me as…the good guy…"

Calhoun looks at the necklace.

"My brother was odd too…when something important was coming up, he would prepare for it months ahead. That necklace…that was suppose to be a birthday present…', Josh laughs, 'But my birthday wasn't for a couple more months. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha….Jason was…something else. He knew I'd always win and never give up. And never change who I was because he never wanted me to change. Just like him."

Calhoun gulps. Josh sighs and suddenly starts crying.

"It was his birthday at the arcade…Even though it was for him…he wanted me to play all the games because he knew if he challenged me, he wouldn't win. When he opened his birthday present, I got him a skateboard just like mine. He loved it and wanted to start riding it. Mom was furious but…it was his birthday, so she let it slide…', Josh then gets serious, 'But of course…being who I am…I wasn't paying attention to Jason. He rode off and disappeared. Me, my Mom and Dad searched for him…"

Josh wipes his eyes hard. Calhoun just watches.

"I found him…and he was across the street. I yelled at him to get back over there and…that's exactly what he did…"

Josh shakes his head. He can hear cars honking.

(Flash back)

"Jason! Jason get over here!"

Jason looks around and sees his brother. Josh waves and Jason rides out in the middle of the street as cars are coming.

"NO!"

Josh runs out in the middle of the street. Cars honk as a car nearly misses Jason. Cars swerve to avoid Josh. Jason stands perfectly still and slowly looks to his left and sees a car coming. Josh runs as fast as he can. He leaps at Jason and grabs him…but the car hits both of them and they get thrown several yards ahead. A little while later… Josh wakes up and hears screaming. He turns around looking for Jason. He moves but he feels a sharp pain in his left arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Josh looks left and sees his brother, moving motionless.

"Jason? Jason!"

Josh rolls over and starts crawling over to him. He struggles at first. He pushes himself up and carefully rolls Jason over.

"Jason?"

Jason doesn't reply. Josh just looks and sees how badly injured Jason looks. Josh checks Jason's face and suddenly he shoots open his eye.

"Jason!"

Jason moans and cries. He grabs his stomach and Josh looks.

"What's wrong? What's wrong buddy?"

"My…my stomach…chest…they hurt so much…"

Josh nods.

"Okay…just…just', Josh slowly starts to pass out, 'Don't try to move…"

Josh throws his head down and passes out.

(Present)

Josh continues to look at himself through the game screen.

"I woke up in the hospital. My Mom and Dad where already there. But as I looked, Jason wasn't there. I asked and asked but they didn't tell me. So I went to look for him myself."

(Flash back)

'It took three doctors and two nurses to stop me.'

Several doctors and nurses try to restrain Josh but he continues on.

'I kept telling them that I wouldn't stop until I see my brother. Then finally one of them told me that he was in the Intensive Care Room.'

Josh looks surprised and continues to talk to the doctor. Josh looks around and back at his parents. They know the news and it's not really good. Josh is then guided to the room where his brother is at.

'What they told me…sounded impossible…of all the crap that I see on TV…how was this happening? How could I get a simple dislocated shoulder…and my brother got the worst of it?'

Josh walks to the bed and sees his brother sleeping. He kneels down and looks at his brother.

'I didn't know what to say…I didn't know what to do…'

Then slowly, Jason starts to wake up. Josh looks surprised.

'All he did was ask me what happened…and all I said was 'I'm sorry' over and over again to him. I never let him once out of my sight…and when I did…this is what happened to him.'

Jason grabs Josh's hand and he looks up at his brother.

'All he told me was…never stop being who you are…and never loose. That's all he wanted. And he made me promise him.' Josh cries

Josh nods to his brother. Jason slowly closes his eyes. Josh continues to cry.

(Present)

Josh sniffs and Calhoun just watches. Josh takes his hand off his face and looks the other way.

"My Mom hasn't looked at me since. And every day…she reminds me of what I did', Josh sighs, 'I sometimes go to Jason's room just to…think…and then I noticed a little box hidden on his desk. It had my name on it. I guess it was supposed to be a birthday present. So I opened it and found that necklace inside."

Josh sniffs and stands up. Calhoun watches. Josh looks back down at Calhoun.

"The reason you see me for the way I am is because I promised my dying brother that I would not change who I am. And that I will never loose."

Calhoun just looks up at Josh.

"So go ahead. Hate me…who doesn't already. I will not stop until I get my brothers necklace back, you hear me? Because nothing else is important to me while I'm stuck here. Got it?"

Calhoun doesn't say anything. Josh leans back and waits for a response.

"So."

Calhoun slowly stands up.

"Excuse me?"

Josh rolls his eyes.

"I just told you my biggest darkest secret. I figured you might want to elaborate on that or something, but, I'm not surprised that your not saying anything at all."

Calhoun looks serious at Josh and walks away. Josh sees and shakes his head.

"Well that's not a surprise there', Calhoun stops, 'I bare my soul to you, and all you do is walk away. You know what Calhoun, I don't care if you don't like me. But as much as anyone that I've seen here, everyone seems to act like a human being, except YOU', Calhoun turns around, 'I don't know how long I'm going to be here for. But I know it's going to be a while. So maybe, just maybe, you can just for once, cut me some fricken slack!"

Calhoun just stares at Josh.

"Or is that going against your…programming or something', Josh sees Calhoun not saying anything, 'What? Cy-Bug got your tongue? Say something!"

Calhoun walks back to Josh and he doesn't even flinch. Calhoun lends out her hand and Josh watches. She sets down Josh's necklace and slides it to him. Josh blinks and looks back up at Calhoun who gives one final look at Josh and leaves _Tappers_. Josh slowly grabs his necklace and stares at it. He slowly puts it around on his head and it falls on his neck. Josh holds the inscription firmly and looks around.

Well, that was quite something for Josh to get off his chest. His main purpose for who he is was for Jason's promise he made to him. An admirable thing he's done. And having Calhoun see for what Josh is all about, this might open a new door between the two…

Preview of next Chapter…

With what Calhoun has learned from Josh, he seems like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. So she's in fear of Josh hurting himself or others around him. But Josh seems to have no purpose of being in Game Central Station or any games whatsoever. He just…doesn't want to be there anymore. So next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer…Chapter 7 - Purpose


	7. Chapter 7 - Purpose

Chapter 7 – Purpose

Josh walks outside of _Tapper_. He feels his necklace around his neck once again. Josh sighs in relief and looks around. In the distance, Calhoun talks to some game characters from other games. Josh heads her way. As Calhoun speaks to them, she peers over with her eye and sees Josh walking her way. She doesn't keep steady eye on him as he walks towards her, but she keeps a sense of him.

Josh puts his hands in his pockets and walks right past Calhoun right behind her back. Calhoun senses it and turns her head the other way and sees Josh walking to the ripped power cord entrance. She just watches him go there. Josh heads to the entrance and just stares at it. He slowly kneels down just staring at his only possible exit out of this place, but he feels a sense that the field that protects it will never shut down.

Josh sighs and slowly sits down on the ground staring at the entrance of the ripped power cord. Calhoun takes notice of Josh's concentration. Josh bites his lip remembering the first time he touched the field; he got electrocuted and was thrown back far. Josh looks at his right hand that he used when he touched the field. Calhoun just watches from behind him.

Josh looks serious at the field and stands up. Calhoun just watches as Josh heads back to the field and goes after him. Josh takes a few steps and suddenly Vanellope jumps and bumps into Josh.

"Hey Josh!"

Josh trips forward and looks back at Vanellope looking up at him.

"I was thinking, me and some of the other racers were wondering…', looks at Josh and sees how badly looking injured he is, 'Whoa! What happened to your face?"

Josh scratches his nose. He looks up and suddenly sees Calhoun looking at him from across the way. She overheard Vanellope ask him how his face got all messed up. Josh gulps and looks back down at Vanellope.

"Nothing happened to my face, it always looks like this', Josh peers over at Calhoun and sees her brushing her hair back seeing Josh didn't admit to Vanellope that it was her who did that to his face, 'Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing…except the fact that…your nose is to pointy, your eyes are way too close together', Josh crosses his arms hearing these remarks coming from Vanellope, 'Do all gamers look like this?"

Josh slowly smiles and kneels down at Vanellope. Vanellope just looks funny back at Josh and suddenly Josh picks Vanellope up and toys around with her.

"I don't know, are all racers of _Sugar Rush _this cute and so annoying?!"

Josh begins to tickle Vanellope to death. He laughs as he has the upper hand here. Calhoun just watches and crosses her arms. She sees Josh acting hilarious with Vanellope. He sets her back down and pats her head.

"So easy…yet so hard to drive."

"Hey!"

Vanellope tries to hit Josh and Josh backs up. Suddenly Ralph and Felix walk by.

"Vanellope, did you tell him yet?" Ralph asks

"No. Not yet."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Tell me what?"

Vanellope looks back up at Josh.

"Me, Ralph and Felix built this whole new area in _Sugar Rush_."

Josh scratches his head.

"Built a whole new area in _Sugar Rush_? What exactly did you do?"

"Come on! I'll show you."

Vanellope pulls Josh towards _Sugar Rush_. As she pulls Josh, she notices off to the side Calhoun watching.

"Calhoun! Hey Calhoun!" Vanellope yells

Josh throws his head up toward Calhoun. He looks the other way not to meet eyes with her. Vanellope runs over towards her.

"We built this new location inside _Sugar Rush_, everyone's coming to see it. Come too!"

"Uhh, maybe next time Vanellope, I…I got some bugs to kill."

"You always kill bugs, they'll always be there, this will take less then a few minutes, come on!"

"No, no…"

"Come on!"

Vanellope pulls Calhoun over to the group. Josh continues to look the other way.

"Uhh..uhh…Vanellope…" Calhoun says

"It will take a few seconds. This is so exciting! Let's go!"

Vanellope, Ralph and Felix move ahead. Josh sighs as he sees that it's just him and Calhoun. Josh, slowly turns and gives off a curious look at Calhoun. She turns and looks over at Josh as well.

"Well…this is strangely…awkward…"

Josh sighs and heads to _Sugar Rush_. Calhoun puts her hands down and goes there as well.

_Sugar Rush_…

Vanellope, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Josh all follow Vanellope to this 'new' part of _Sugar Rush_. Josh spins around looking for this new part.

"Are we almost there Vanellope? Things practically…', looking around and sees nothing but, candy, EVERY WHERE all around, 'Look the same."

"Were almost there."

Josh continues to look around and then, there brought to the new part. Josh's eyes drop as he sees a new extension of the racetrack.

"Whoa…" Josh says looking at it

It's a suspension bridge. A bridge that's literally made out of candy. The five slowly walk on it as they look around. Vanellope rushes ahead of everyone and looks back.

"What do you think?"

Josh just…looks at it. The pavement is made out of graham crackers. You literally see each rectangular one. The ropes that hold it up are out of Twizzlers. Josh rubs his face. And the structures in the middle that connects it all are out of rock candy. Josh just shakes his head.

"This is…quite something Vanellope…I'll give you that."

"Yeah, yeah. And?"

Josh gulps.

"Is it safe to drive on?"

Everyone turns around and looks at Josh.

"Why do you think it's not safe?" Felix asks

Josh spins.

"This whole thing is made out of Graham Crackers and Twizzlers.', looks up, 'Oh and rock candy. If construction workers saw this, they would laugh their butts off.

"Don't worry; it was made by the best." Vanellope explains

Josh narrows his eyes.

"The best?"

Vanellope walks between Ralph and Felix. Josh slowly smiles and realizes they are the ones who built the bridge.

"I should have guest. You had Ralph 'wreck' the materials…and Felix to 'fix' the way it should be."

"Exactly. These two are a whole construction crew. If I let the workers of _Sugar Rush_ build it, they would still be on the first cracker."

"Uh-huh." Josh says looking around

"Were about to test drive this area in our next race. You want to join Josh?"

Josh looks back at Vanellope who has her arms crossed.

"You up for a challenge little princess?"

"President."

Josh points and smiles.

"Right. President', Josh points to the starting line, 'To the starting line!"

Everyone walks past Josh. He looks around one more time at the bridge. Josh sighs and walks off. But as he walks off, he feels a hard shake.

"Whoa…"

Josh slowly turns around and suddenly the bridge he was just on is now…gone.

"What the…?"

Josh blinks seeing the bridge is completely gone. Where did it go? Josh rubs his eyes and makes sure he's seeing things correctly. Vanellope looks back and sees Josh still at the bridge.

"Come on Josh!"

Josh looks back at Vanellope and back at the bridge, which is now back.

"What?"

Josh blinks and shakes his head. He looks down at the first couple feet of the bridge and sees lines of codes running through. Josh narrows his eyes and kneels down to get a better look at it. The lines of code disappear and Josh stands back up.

"What was that all about?"

"JOSH! Come on!" Vanellope yells

Josh spins around and catches up to everyone at the finish line. Ralph and Vanellope high five each other as Vanellope rushes to her car. Josh makes it to the scene and Vanellope sees.

"Come on Josh, you going to race like that or just run the whole time?"

Josh looks down.

"Oh yeah, hold on', Josh zips through his watch to find his avatar for _Sugar Rush_, he finds it and presses it, a flash goes off and everyone diverts their eyes, they all look back and see Josh's new getup, Josh pats himself down, 'I look good as new."

Josh runs to his car. He claps along the way patting the drivers head.

"Come on, this is a race, let's get those engines revving!"

The racers warm up their engines and push the gas pedals. They keep revving and wait for the race to start. Josh hops in his car and waits too. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun back up out of the racers way. The revving gets louder and the racers get ready. Josh holds the steering wheel firmly and waits as well. The racers look up and see the lights. RED, RED, RED, RED…and GREEN. The racers hit their gas pedals and speed off.

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun watch as the racers drive down the track and disappear in the distance. The drivers come up to the new bridge and pass it right up. Josh looks up, with the convertible top down and notices those same kind of code lines from before but this time appear on the rock candy skeleton of the bridge. He looks back up ahead and catches up to the drivers.

The drivers pass through Cookie Crumb Drive. All around, different types of cookies are dressed everywhere. Josh comes up from the last to second racer and passes her up. He swerves left and right passing each driver up in an instant. The racers exit Cookie Crumb Drive and into Chocolate Swamp.

As the racers make their way through Chocolate Swamp. Josh stops and looks around the place as they pass it. The swamp is literally made out of chocolate. But as Josh looks closer, the chocolate looks very bad and not very good looking. Josh shakes his head from the disgusting looking chocolate and floors it.

The racers make it around the corner and see the starting line. Josh looks and sees they have to race around again two more times. The racers cross the finish line indicating one lap is done, two more to go. Josh floors it and reaches the top three racers. And as they drive, Josh again notices on the Twizzler ropes, the line of codes appearing. He looks back just staring at them. Suddenly one of the racers honk at him to focus. Josh swerves and follows the track.

The last racer crosses the bridge. Underneath, the Graham Crackers start to crack, really slowly. The racers come around the corner again from the starting line. Josh swerves and gets right in front of Rancis. He crosses the finish line before him and gets right between Candlehead and Taffyta. The race comes to 1 lap left; indication 2/3 is over.

Ralph and Felix clap for Vanellope who's out in front. Calhoun just crosses her arms watching the race fly by. Back with Josh and Vanellope, Josh floors it and comes up right behind her in Cookie Crumb Drive. Vanellope looks to her side and sees Josh catching up. Josh just smiles as he gets alongside Vanellope.

"Hello little brat. Whatcha doin all the way out front?"

Vanellope turns her head.

"Brat?" Vanellope asks with a funny look on her face

"Well I got plenty of other names if you're willing to listen."

"How about this?!"

Vanellope swerves and Josh sees she's about to crash into him.

"HEY!"

But Vanellope glitches and appears on the other side of him. Josh wipes his head and takes off his hat.

"Very funny! My turn!"

Josh glitches ahead of Vanellope and the two have a 'glitching' spree jumping around towards the finish line. Around the corner, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun watch as the racers make it around the corner. Josh and Vanellope continue to glitch back and forth to the line. Ralph and Felix see what the two are doing.

"Is that legal?" Felix asks

"I can't keep up with who's first." Ralph says watching

Josh and Vanellope glitch back and forth in front of each other. The two cross the line and it indicates that this is the final lap. 3/3. The other racers cross the line as well. Josh and Vanellope continue to glitch at one another. Vanellope smiles and holds her steering wheel firmly.

"Watch this!"

Vanellope glitches and Josh looks around to where she's going to appear at. At the bridge, Vanellope appears several yards in the air and crashes down hard on the Graham Crackers making them crack even more. Josh swerves and comes up right behind her. The two make the turn into Cookie Crumb Drive. The other racers drive over the bridge as well, but their cars are so loud and heavy, the cracking becomes worse and it shoots out way across the bridge.

Vanellope and Josh are head to head with each other. They keep alongside each other until the turn to the finish line. They turn the sharp turn and are neck and neck with each other. Felix and Ralph get excited.

"Oh it's close!" Ralph shouts

"Who's going to win?" Felix asks jumping up to get a better look

Ralph and Felix look closer. Calhoun just watches. Back with Josh and Vanellope, they peer eyes at each other and Vanellope smiles.

"Not this time!"

Vanellope glitches ahead of Josh. Josh smiles as well.

"Too soon little lady!"

Josh hits his boosters and zings off after Vanellope. He comes up right behind her and pushes the button to jump up. He flies over Vanellope and Vanellope looks up. Josh lands back down on the ground in front of Vanellope. Josh puts his foot to the floor and gains several yards ahead of Vanellope. Josh looks and sees the finish line. He crosses it and the crowd goes wild. Josh throws up his hands.

"YES!"

Vanellope crosses second and comes up behind Josh. The rest of the racers cross the finish line and all of the racers head to the bridge. Josh grabs the steering wheel to slow down. He crosses the bridge with Vanellope in tow. At the other end of the bridge, the Graham Crackers crack really hard and suddenly fall down making a giant gap in the road. The other racers make it on the bridge too. The gap in the bridge breaks even more. Josh looks up ahead and sees it.

"What the?"

He sees the road is missing and slams on the brakes.

"WHOA!"

He slides on the Graham Crackers and spins around. Vanellope sees Josh stopping for some unknown reason and stops too.

"Hey!"

Josh slides all over the place and stops right at the edge of the cracked Graham Crackers. He quickly gets up and sees the giant gap made by the bridge.

"Whoa', whistles, hears revving and turns around, sees the other drives coming fast at him, waves hand, 'STOP! STOP THE CARS!"

The other racers see and slam on their brakes. They bump and slowly crash into each other. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun notice the pile up on the bridge. Josh gets out of his car and checks each driver out.

"You okay? Can you move? Everyone, get out of your cars!"

The kids slowly get out of their cars. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun run to the scene. Josh looks and counts all the racers present.

"Okay, your all here. The road ahead is gone, were going to walk back the opposite way. Stay together and don't get separated."

Josh walks back and the racers follow. And as they walk back, a loud cracking sound is heard. Josh slowly looks down and sees a crack in the Graham Cracker splitting.

"Oh no…"

The racers look down and see it. They freak out and jump out of the way. Josh looks up and sees the rock candy skeleton of the bridge breaking up. He backs up and suddenly a large section of it falls down. Josh looks back.

"MOVE!"

The kids move back and Josh jumps out of the way. He looks back and sees a giant hole in the Graham Crackers made by the rock candy. Back at the entrance of the bridge, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun see the bridge is literally falling apart. Ralph rushes on the bridge but Calhoun stops him.

"Stop! It's all coming down, as heavy as you are Ralph, your only going to make it come down faster!" Calhoun explains

"But what are we going to do?" Ralph asks

Calhoun looks back at Josh and the racers. Josh gets back up on his own two feet, looks back at the kids who are freaking out. He whistles and gets all of their attention.

"This way! Come on!"

Josh runs ahead and the kids follow. Josh zig-zags back and forth avoiding getting hit by the candy from all around. The kids follow as they start to get closer to the entrance. Ralph and Felix wave their hands.

"Come on, come on, come on! Your almost there!" Ralph yells

Josh and the drivers run fast towards the three but suddenly Josh notices at the entrance the Graham Crackers there are breaking as well. He slides to stop and looks back at all the kids.

"STOP!"

The Graham Crackers fall off and down into the pits below. The kids gang up and almost push Josh off and suddenly Candlehead gets pushed and falls.

"HEY!"

Josh jumps down and grabs Candlehead. He pulls her back up and everyone moves back. Josh looks across at the huge gap between them and Ralph, Felix and Calhoun.

"Now what do we do?!" Josh shouts

Calhoun almost says something and suddenly a LOUD cracking is heard. Josh slowly turns around and the kids look up too. Josh gulps and suddenly sees a HUGE section of the rock candy slowly cracking off.

"Go…', the kids look at Josh as the huge section begins to fall, 'Go, GO, GO!"

The kids scream and the rock candy falls off. Josh looks back at the exit of the bridge and slowly sees the cars are falling off. Josh realizes the Graham Crackers are giving away and slowly the entire bridge is going to fall into the water below. He looks down at Vanellope.

"Vanellope stop!"

Josh grabs hold of Vanellope and suddenly the giant rock falls right at them. They both look up and at the same time, they glitch together away from the candy. They both appear in front of the rock candy and can hear the other racers screaming on the other side.

"There still over there!" Vanellope yells

Josh looks down at Vanellope and climbs up the rock candy. He reaches the top and sees the other racers freaking out. Then all of a sudden, the road begins to crack hard and one by one, a section falls. Josh sees that the sections splitting apart are coming right at him and Vanellope. The racers see and run for it but as they reach the rock candy, there trapped. Josh jumps down and runs back to the gap.

"What about everyone else?!" Vanellope shouts

"The bridge is falling straight at us! We have to get off of it!"

Josh pulls Vanellope to the gap. He looks around and off to the left, he sees a Twizzler hanging out in the open. Josh points at it.

"Jump to that!"

"But-But!"

"Now!"

Vanellope backs up. She gets a running start and glitches towards the Twizzler. She holds onto it. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun just watch. Josh gets a running start and suddenly the Graham Crackers below him shake. He looses his balance and Vanellope looks back.

"Josh! Jump!"

Josh backs up and runs. At the same time he leaps, the bridge behind him falls and everything falls down into the water below. Josh grabs onto the Twizzler below Vanellope and the two look down. They breathe heavily as suddenly the Twizzler starts to give way.

"Go, go Vanellope!"

Vanellope gets ready to glitch but suddenly she slips and Josh catches her.

"WHOA!"

Josh grabs Vanellope with his right hand, but holds the Twizzler with his left. He hears a crack in his shoulder and holds it in.

"AHHH! NO!"

Vanellope looks up at Josh.

"Don't let go!"

"I'm trying!"

The Twizzler starts to slip out of Josh's hand. But Josh looks up and sees the weight of him and Vanellope are causing the Twizzler to rip.

"Oh no!"

"Josh! Grab my hand!" Ralph yells

Josh turns and looks at Ralph extending his long arm. He tries to throw Vanellope towards Ralph but his strength is getting weaker by the second.

"I, I can't!"

The Twizzler starts to rip more. Everyone sees. Josh looks down at Vanellope and suddenly Josh's soldier cracks hard and he strains.

"I can't hold it no more…', Vanellope sees, 'I'm sorry Vanellope…"

Vanellope breathes heavily, and suddenly the Twizzler breaks. The three watch as Josh and Vanellope are thrown down to the water below. Vanellope screams as Josh just watches. Then suddenly, the lines codes appear before Josh's eyes. And suddenly, Josh finds himself back in his car.

Josh looks around and the last of the codes disappear before him. He looks around and wonders what's going on. He finally gets a hold of himself and slams on the brakes. He skids forward as he stops an inch before the finish line. Ralph and Felix look closer.

"Huh?" Ralph asks

"Why did he stop?" Felix asks looking closer

Calhoun looks closer too. Josh slowly stands up and in the distance; he sees the bridge...completely intact.

"What the…?"

"LOOK OUT!" Vanellope screams

Josh looks back and Vanellope zip right past him. Josh falls over his seat and pushes himself up. Then suddenly the other racers drive past Josh as he waits. He quickly gets up and sees them all heading to the bridge again. Josh quickly gets out of the car and starts running at them.

"NO! STOP! DON'T DRIVE ON THE BRIDGE!"

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun get off the stands and run to Josh.

"The bridge is going to collapse! STOP!"

Josh throws his left arm at them and suddenly the codes from his mind appear in front of him commanding the cars to hit the brakes. At the other end of the bridge, the Graham Crackers fall and the racers cars stop. Josh feels his left arm and falls down.

"Awww man that hurt…"

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun approach Josh.

"What's the matter Josh?" Felix asks

Josh breathes heavily holding his left arm. Calhoun looks and sees Josh in a lot of pain. Josh shakes his head.

"The bridge is going to collapse. We have to get the kids off!" Josh says running to it

The three look at each other and catch up to Josh.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Ralph asks

"I just know! We have to hurry!', looks ahead and suddenly the entrance of the bridge falls down as well, Josh slides, 'STOP!"

The three stop and see that Josh's prediction comes true. The kids scream as they don't know where to go.

"Oh no! Vanellope!" Ralph yells

"What do we do? What do we do? Maybe I can fix it." Felix says grabbing his magic hammer

"This is bigger then your apartment building Felix, there's no way you can repair this kind of damage." Calhoun explains

"Well we have to do something!" Felix says

Josh looks at the gap and turns his head. In the distance he sees Candy Cane Forest. Josh looks back at the bridge and nods.

"Alright, listen up!', Ralph, Felix and Calhoun look at Josh, 'Ralph, head to Candy Cane Forest and find the biggest candy tree you can find. Wreck it and bring it back here. Felix, when Ralph gets back, hammer the candy cane so I can use it to cross on the bridge. In the meantime, fix me a way across so I can get the kids back here. Calhoun, go with Ralph to find a tree', Josh claps his hands, 'Go, go! Were running out of time!"

Ralph runs off and Felix goes to work for a way so Josh can get across. Calhoun looks back and forth and watches Josh. He looks over the edge and suddenly Calhoun grabs him. Josh looks back.

"Calhoun? What are you doing here? Go with Ralph to find a candy cane tree. We need it to get over there."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a way across, go, now!"

"And then what? Get what you want?"

"What?', Josh blinks and realizes what Calhoun means, 'Oh I get it, in case you didn't notice this bridge is collapsing and is about to fall down with all the kids on it. So if you think for a moment that I'm going to put my selfish needs to the side for now and get these kids across. Go, now!"

Josh struggles and Calhoun continues to hold Josh by the arm.

"I can't take the risk."

Josh sighs hard and looks back at Calhoun.

"Then I guess your just going to have to trust me."

Calhoun just blinks. Josh finally gets out of Calhoun's grasp.

"Go, NOW!"

Calhoun blinks and runs to Candy Cane Forest. Josh runs back to Felix.

"Get me across Felix."

"I'm trying, but whatever I fix just breaks in a second."

"Then I guess your going to have to kick it up a notch."

Felix gets ready. He quickly hammers down his hammer and gets fixing on broken parts. Josh uses the several feet out Graham Crackers spread out and walks on them. Felix jumps back but as Josh stands on them, they begin to break again. Josh looks and jumps across the gap and onto the bridge. Josh makes it put tries to pull himself up off the edge of the Graham Crackers.

"Don't let go Josh!" Felix yells

Josh strains and rolls his eyes.

"I don't plan on letting go Felix."

Josh pushes himself up and looks back.

"Not going through that again…"

Josh looks ahead at the other end of the bridge. He sees the kids scattered around trying to get out. Josh looks serious and runs to them. He waves his hands at them.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Over here', the kids look, 'This way, come on! Hurry!"

The kids scatter and run to Josh. Josh guides.

"Follow me!"

Josh guides the kids around, knowing when to avoid a fall or crack. They look at each other wondering how Josh knows this, but they continue to still follow him. Josh looks up ahead and sees Ralph and Calhoun back with a long candy cane tree. He smiles as Ralph, Felix and Calhoun put the tree down over the gap connecting them to the bridge.

"Come on!"

Josh and the kids hurry and suddenly Josh remembers, he looks up and stops the kids.

"Wait!"

The kids look up and suddenly the rock candy falls and cuts off their way to their exit. Josh runs up to it and finds no way to break it. The kids run up to it and try to climb over but the shaking is causing them to fall.

"Were going to die!" Taffyta yells

"I'm too young!" Candle head screams

"Someone do something!" Rancis shouts

Josh looks at all the kids. Vanellope looks up at Josh. Josh looks down at Vanellope as she's silent. Josh gulps and nods.

"Step back! Everyone get back!"

The kids move back and Josh looks at the wall. He looks at his watch and switches to his Wreck-It Ralph form. A bright light goes off; the kids look away and back at Josh. They see him in comparison to Ralph, with gigantic hands. Josh lifts his enormous hands up.

"I'm gonna wreck it!"

Josh throws his hands back and starts wrecking. The kids wait as the shaking gets worse. Josh manages to get a hole going and moves ahead. The kids follow Josh through the rock candy. On the other side, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun see Josh and the kids nowhere. Ralph gets anxious and shakes his head.

"I'm going over!" Ralph says climbing the candy cane

"Ralph, wait!" Felix says

Suddenly a loud bang is heard and the three look across. Josh smashes his way through the rock candy and appears with the kids on the other side. Felix rubs his eyes seeing what Josh, what he is now.

"I don't believe it…"

"Two Wreck-It Ralphs?" Calhoun asks

Ralph smiles and Josh turns back into his _Sugar Rush_ form. Josh walks to the candy cane tree and stands next to it.

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

The kids gather around Josh and he lifts them up. Calhoun climbs on the other side of the candy cane tree and helps the kids down. Ralph carries them down. Josh gets to the last kid, Vanellope and lifts her up.

"You coming too Josh?"

Josh looks up.

"Of course, I'll be right behind you."

Vanellope runs across the candy cane and onto the other side. Josh climbs the candy cane and suddenly, where the part of the candy cane lies, the Graham Crackers break and throw Josh off the candy cane.

"Whoa!"

Josh feels the ground giving away and rolls off. Ralph tries to hold the candy cane up but it's too heavy to keep up. It falls down into the water below. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope and all the kids look down at the candy cane tree hit the water below; they all look back up and see Josh still on the other side.

"Jump Josh!" Vanellope screams

Josh looks and sees the gap far to long for him to jump. He shakes his head.

"I can't!"

Suddenly cracking is heard, Josh turns his head and sees the Twizzler's giving away. Josh moves back as the corner of the bridge falls down making a slope. Josh backs up, as suddenly he's hit by one of the racers cars.

"AH!"

Josh falls down and slips on the side. Josh rolls out of the way as the other cars move backwards and fall over the edge and into the water below. The other Twizzlers give away making a large slope of the Graham Crackers to fall down. Josh slips and rolls down.

(All at once)

"JOSH!"

Josh rolls and grabs hold of the ledge. The crowd gasps as Josh holds on. He looks up and sees that second of the rock candy falling over.

"Oh boy…"

The rock candy slides off and Josh hides behind the ledge. The rock candy falls and Josh begins to climb back up. But back over to the side of the entrance, a piece of Graham Crackers stick out far enough for Josh to possible jump it. Vanellope looks and sees it.

"Josh! JOSH!"

Josh turns back around.

"Jump to this!" Vanellope yells pointing

Josh looks and sees the Graham Crackers sticking out far enough for Josh to jump it. He nods.

"Okay, okay…"

Josh gets ready and runs at it, but the shake causes him to trip and loose balance. He now knows he's really running out of time.

"Come on! It's falling!" Vanellope yells

Josh gets back up and gets a running start. But Josh quickly looks at his watch and looks for an avatar to choose. Behind him, the bridge now starts to fall down and is coming right at him. Calhoun sees.

"It's coming down! Run and jump now Gamer!" Calhoun orders

Josh looks back and presses his watch. He turns into a taller looking Felix Jr. and runs. Calhoun pushes everyone back as the bridge now falls down.

"Back, everyone back!"

Josh runs and jumps as the bridge falls down right behind him. He lends out his arms to catch the Graham Crackers but they snap. Vanellope sees.

"JOSH!"

Josh is completely out of everyone's few. Everyone looks and sees the bridge completely gone. They all look down knowing that Josh saved them from the bridge collapse. Vanellope sniffs and Ralph puts his finger on her shoulder. Felix takes off his hat. Calhoun, slowly looks down and sees that Josh 'got' what he wanted. Then suddenly, Josh hops in front of everyone still wearing his Felix outfit.

Josh in his new get up, he wears a white T-shirt with his leather jacket, which is now blue. Blue jeans and Timberland shoes. He also wears a hat with his initials on it, T.G. with the letters crossing each other. And on his side in his workmen belt, a golden hammer. Everyone looks surprised, even Calhoun.

"He looks…" Calhoun begins

"Exactly like…" Ralph

"Felix." Vanellope says

Felix rubs his eyes. Josh looks back over the edge and back at everyone who's just staring at him. He shrugs.

"What? Felix is known for his jumping, you know…', Josh grabs his magic hammer and holds it the way Felix always does, he says it the same way as he does, 'I can fix it!"

Suddenly, everyone smiles and laughs. Josh just spins his hammer around, holsters it and turns back into his _Sugar Rush_ form.

At Vanellope's castle…

Everyone's at Vanellope's castle, the kids, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. They all stand on each side of Josh who's being presented as the center of attention. Vanellope, in her little red dress being presented as President of _Sugar Rush_, offers a special trophy to Josh.

"Josh Litwak, step forward." Vanellope says elegantly

Josh takes off his hat and just can't help but shake his head.

"Vanellope…is this all really necessary? I mean, you don't have too."

"Step forward." Vanellope says a little bit stricter

Josh nods and steps forward.

"Kneel please."

Josh kneels down.

"As president of _Sugar Rush_, I Vanellope Von Schweetz, hereby grant you this special trophy, made especially for you. Take."

Josh takes the trophy and stares at it. He sees a small inscription below on it.

"To 'The Gamer' who never looses, but acts like a showoff', looks at Vanellope, 'Gee thanks."

"Continue reading."

Josh sighs.

"But even though he's not part of our game, he is part of our lives. And he is welcomed to _Sugar Rush_ at any time."

Josh blinks and looks up at Vanellope. He slowly nods and stands up.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you. You saved our lives."

Josh stands back up.

"Next time, use better material."

Some of the kids, Ralph and Felix laugh.

"But now what are we going to do?" Taffyta asks

Everyone turns at Taffyta.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope asks glitching out of her dress and into her normal clothes

"Are karts are underwater. We can't just go to the factory and rebuild them all."

Some of the other kids agree. Josh blinks and looks at his watch. He sees the lines of code running by, and finds the code to which the cars are at.

"I think I can get them back."

Vanellope looks up at Josh.

"What?"

Josh smiles and walks to the exit.

"Everyone come, you all got to see this." Josh says reaching the exit

Everyone looks at each other and follow Josh outside.

Outside…

Josh warms up his hands and relaxes his left arm.

"Okay, I think I can do this…"

"What do you plan on doing?" Felix asks

Josh stops and looks back.

"Getting the karts back."

The kids look at one another and back at Josh. He takes a deep breath and gets ready.

"Okay…"

Josh lends out his left arm and closes his eyes. In his mind, millions of codes show up and Josh tries to find the right one. His face strains as he searches…

"Where are you?" Josh whispers to himself

Everyone watches, suddenly Josh finds the right codes and his arm lights up. Everyone backs up and suddenly out of nowhere; the cars slowly show up in computer codes and slowly transform themselves into 3-D objects. The kids look shocked as the codes disappear turning into their cars. Josh looks like he's in pain and sees that he's got the cars back. He lets go and holds his left arm.

"Phew…that could have gone better…"

"OUR CARS!" Taffyta yells

"There back!" Candlehead yells

The kids scream as they rush to their cars to see that there back. Josh just smiles and sees them getting in them and racing around. Vanellope hops back to Josh.

"This is so amazing! You brought back our cars!"

Josh shrugs.

"This is so exciting! We need to race now!"

"Maybe next time. I'm…really tired for some reason."

"Awww, next time then."

Josh smiles and nods.

"Absolutely."

Vanellope runs off and jumps in her car. Felix and Ralph walk and stand side by side next to Josh.

"Now that's something." Felix says

"Never seen anything like that before in my life." Ralph says

Josh smiles.

"There's a first time for everything isn't there guys?"

"Well, it's definitely a first time that I've seen anyone with another golden hammer like mine."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"And you think that's a surprise Felix? Josh here turned into me!" Ralph states

"I saw that, that's quite an amazing trick you got there Josh." Felix says

Josh rubs the back of his head.

"One of many."

"Especially since you got their cars back."

Josh shrugs.

"The point of _Sugar Rush_ is the cars; you can't race without the cars."

"True. But how did you bring them back?" Ralph asks

Felix and Ralph wait for Josh's reply or answer. Calhoun crosses her arms and waits to hear that answer as well from a distance. Josh gulps.

"Let's save that story for another time shall we? But I promise I'll tell you both. I always keep my promises."

Ralph and Felix look at each other.

"Excuse me."

Josh starts to walk away. Calhoun narrows her eyes and decides to follow Josh back to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station…

Josh gets off the train and turns back into his normal self. He stares at the trophy as he walks the long hallway out of _Sugar Rush_. Calhoun gets off the train too and spots Josh in the distance.

"Gamer! Gamer!', Josh doesn't turn, 'Josh!"

Josh stops and looks up. He slowly turns around and sees Calhoun running at him.

"Calhoun', Calhoun stops in front of him, 'What's up?"

"Tell me, how did you get the cars back?"

"Excuse me?"

"You may postpone telling Ralph and Felix, but I want to know right now."

Josh rubs his hair back.

"I seriously don't know how to put it into words."

"Then take it slow', Calhoun crosses her arms, 'And I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me how you did it."

Josh sees and knows Calhoun's serious. He blinks and sighs.

"I think there the codes of the game."

Calhoun blinks.

"The codes?"

"Yeah…', Josh feels around his head, 'When I beat Bison and Kyo, it felt like something came out of them and into me. There the game's…codes. Everything inside them, everything that makes up _Street Fighter _and _King of Fighters_ somehow…loaded up into my mind. And _Sugar Rush's _codes are in my head as well', Calhoun just listens, 'It feels like…I can control the games codes up in my head."

"How did you know the bridge was going to collapse?"

"I saw it', Calhoun just blinks, 'I saw it happen once, then the codes appeared and I was back in my car right before it happened."

Calhoun nods.

"There's just one more thing I need to know."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What?"

Calhoun gets closer.

"Do you still want to die?"

Josh just blinks. He slowly forms a smile.

"Not anymore', Calhoun just blinks and Josh sees that she doesn't exactly believe it, 'I have a purpose now Calhoun.', Calhoun just lowers her arms, Josh looks down, 'After my brother died, I didn't see any reason why I should continue to live. And after my attempt, I remembered the promise I made to my brother. That promise gave me a reason to live.', Calhoun slowly nods, Josh sniffs, 'My brother died Calhoun…and I know that it wasn't my fault. But he was my responsibility. And I have to live with that. So please believe me when I say this…I, don't want to die.' Calhoun crosses her arms, 'The only time I ever lost was of Jason. And that's the last time, I EVER, loose. All right? There's a part of me in which I hate, so much…that I wish that part of me would die, but it can't. It's part of me. Alright?"

Calhoun blinks and sees Josh being serious. She nods.

"Alright then."

Josh and Calhoun blink at each other.

"You know something', Calhoun looks at Josh, Josh looks back at Calhoun, "I believe it's the first time you said my name instead of 'Gamer'.', Calhoun blinks realizes that, 'That's something that I've never expected to hear you say."

"Well you know…the right moments call in for the right things to say."

Josh nods.

"So is Tamora cool or?"

"It's still Calhoun to you."

Josh puts his hands up.

"Thought I just ask. Had to get that off my chest."

"Then keep it off."

Josh smiles.

"Were getting along Calhoun, don't ruin it."

Calhoun sighs.

"Well, at least now my perspective of you has changed', Calhoun takes notice of that, 'In a good way." Josh says walking away

Josh walks away and Calhoun watches. She crosses her arms and now sees for herself, a different perspective of Josh, with a little smile on her face.

That's the end of Chapter 7. Josh can use the codes of the games he's played and use them as his own will. If he can find any code in relation to the game he's played, then he can search his mind and 'activate' it before him. But he's only got three of them, _Street Fighter_, _King of Fighters_, and _Sugar Rush_. Maybe he should play more games to get their codes…

Preview of Chapter 8…

Something odd is happening in _Hero's Duty_. When the level ends, all Cy-Bugs fly up to the beam and get killed. It always happens and nothing ever changes. But one soldier spots a Cy-Bug hiding and decides to shoot it, but as he shoots it, it dies and he turns around. But for some reason, it glitches and comes back. The soldier looks back and notices the Cy-Bug back and alive. He shoots it again but then again, it glitches and returns to full strength. _Hero's Duty_ seems to have a small problem which will turn ugly fast, next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 8 – The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 1


	8. Chapter 8 - The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 1

Chapter 8 – The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 1

A game round in _Hero's Duty_ suddenly ends. The beam shoots up and attracts all the Cy-Bugs. Some soldiers regenerate and stand back up. They walk around and see the fight has ended and they all walk back to the ship. Calhoun walks out of the ship and sees her men walking towards her.

"Alright ladies, good work today. Take five. All report back at 1700." Calhoun says

The soldiers walk through the crashed down ship to the train. But one soldier walks off to the side to catch a 'break' for himself. But another soldier spots him walking off.

"Hey Kohut! Going to _Tapper's _or what?"

"Just give me a second, I need to check something."

"Don't be too long, Sergeant has us for an hour off."

"I know, I know. I heard. Just give me a minute."

Kohut walks around a pile of debris and looks around. He checks with his helmet and sees that nothing is around and sets down his rifle.

"Okay…"

Kohut turns around and sees if he's being watched. He takes off his helmet and pulls out a lollipop.

"Oh baby I've been waiting all day for you."

Kohut puts it in his mouth and basically has an orgasm over the thing.

"Oh yeah…so sweet and hard…"

He stretches his arm out to the side next to the wall and leans against it. He sucks on the lollipop and looks around. In the distance, some strange glitching can be seen. What appears to look like a Cy-Bug glitching in and out from being dead and moving around, it starts to glitch even faster and suddenly, regenerates back alive. It flips around and looks about.

The beam is still going off in the distance. The Cy-Bug literally looks at it, its eyes twitch and what it's usually supposed to do, it flies up but suddenly it flies back down on the ground. It ignores it and spots a Kohut in the distance. It flies low at Kohut. Back with Kohut, he sticks out the lollipop and sees it almost gone.

"A thing of beauty…gone in a few seconds…come here baby."

Kohut starts chewing on it and tosses the stick to the side.

"Ahhhh…that hit the spot."

Kohut turns around and picks up his rifle.

"Off to _Tapper's_…"

As Kohut walks back, the Cy-Bug flies closer to him. He looks off to the side and spots something funny.

"Huh?"

The Cy-Bug acts funny, glitching in and out, back and forth. Kohut cocks his rifle.

"What the?"

Kohut doesn't see anything at first. He slowly lowers his rifle and continues on walking. And suddenly, the Cy-Bug appears and attacks Kohut.

"Whoa!', fires numerous times at the Cy-Bug killing it, 'Eat this!"

The Cy-Bug falls down and crashes hard in the dirt. Kohut grabs his helmet and slowly puts it on. He stares at the Cy-Bug still lying in front of him and not gone like it's supposed to when you fire at a Cy-Bug.

"This is...', Kohut looks off at the tower in the distance and still sees the beam still shooting up, 'different."

Kohut walks closer to the Cy-Bug as it glitches. He quickly grabs his rifle for any surprises. The Cy-Bug glitches again and finally disappears. Kohut eases up and lifts the visor of the helmet.

"That's more like it."

Kohut starts walking away. Back where the Cy-Bug disappeared, the Cy-Bug slowly starts to reappear and glitch like crazy. It comes back to life and looks around. It spots Kohut and flies in the air. Kohut continues to walk minding his own business. Calhoun continues to check the area and is ready to head back to Game Central Station as well. She turns around and spots Kohut.

"Move it soldier before your time runs out to come back."

"Yes Ma'am."

As Kohut runs up, Calhoun looks back and spots the Cy-Bug in the air.

"Cy-Bug!"

Calhoun shoots and Kohut turns around and sees the Cy-Bug back, again.

"Again!?" Kohut shouts shooting back with Calhoun

Calhoun and Kohut shoot up at the Cy-Bug flying around in the air flying back and forth. The two shoot left and right trying to hit the Cy-Bug but it just seems to keep dodging the shots.

"What's the matter with this Cy-Bug?" Kohut asks

"Shoot it Private!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Calhoun and Kohut continue to shoot at the Cy-Bug. Calhoun finally hits it and it falls out of the sky and into the ground. Calhoun smirks.

"Make sure it's dead."

"Yes Ma'am." Kohut says running ahead

Calhoun watches. As Kohut walks to the scene, the Cy-Bug glitches and suddenly flies back up in the air. Kohut sees.

"Whoa! Sergeant!"

Calhoun looks and sees the same Cy-Bug they were shooting at is up and flying again.

"Son of a Cy…AHHHH!" Calhoun screams and shoots at the Cy-Bug

Kohut does the same. The two shoot but the Cy-Bug gets hit but it gets smarter. It flies away as Calhoun runs to Kohut still shooting.

"AHHH!', stops near Kohut, 'I thought we killed it." Calhoun says holding her rifle

"I thought I did the same."

Calhoun looks at Kohut.

"You killed it?"

Kohut looks down at Calhoun.

"Yes Ma'am. I shot it but…"

"Speak up Private, this is a serious problem."

"I shot it and found it dead. But as I walked away…it got back up again."

Calhoun looks shocked at first and then serious.

"That's impossible. All Cy-Bugs get vaporized the moment we kill them, they just don't get back up again."

"Well, permission to speak Ma'am?"

"Granted. What?"

"This one did. And you saw it yourself, we shot it and it came back alive."

Calhoun rubs her head and walks around.

"What should we do Ma'am?"

Calhoun rubs her chin.

"Get everyone back here, now!"

Kohut salutes.

"Yes Ma'am."

Kohut runs off. Calhoun looks in the direction where the Cy-Bug flew. She then looks at the beam that is now gone.

"It should have died when it saw the beam…why didn't it?"

Later…

The soldiers stand in a straight line. Calhoun walks out in front of them.

"Alright ladies listen up…', the soldiers stand fast, 'It seems like…we have a small problem on our hands."

"Smaller then our Cy-Bug problem Ma'am?" Markowski

Some of the men laugh.

"Can it Markowshi!', Calhoun knees Markowski in the stomach, he falls down on the ground and groans in pain, 'Any more jokers?', the men stay quiet, 'As I was saying. Kohut and I came across a Cy-Bug that somehow found a way to…regenerate.', the soldiers look at one another hearing about this for the first time, 'when you shoot at it and kill it, it comes back to life."

"That's impossible Ma'am." Soldier says

"I know that, I'm not blind. Kohut and I saw it with are very eyes."

"What can we do?" Another Soldier asks

Calhoun thinks for a second. She shrugs.

"Does anyone here know anything at all about this?"

The soldiers look at one another. Calhoun sees that they don't even know what to do. She rubs her face.

"This is not good."

One Soldier speaks up.

"Well, we might not know what to do, but…a certain someone might know about this."

Calhoun stops walking. She closes her eyes and brushes her hair back.

"Private, do not even think about finishing that statement."

"Ma'am, I'm only saying."

Calhoun spins around and points.

"Absolutely not! I'm stating this right now, there is no way, in any chance, and if by chance if we ever got to our knees with this problem, there is no way I'm letting Josh come here and solve our problem."

_Tappers_…

Josh zips around _Tappers _as if he knows how to run the place. Tapper himself is impressed with Josh's work. Josh's _Tappers _outfit is different, he wars all black Converse All-Star shoes. A white long sleeve button down shirt with a blue vest and a little red bow-tie. His hair is also greased, combed all the way back. Josh finishes sliding out the root beers to the customers of _Tappers_. Josh slides his way to Tapper and he claps.

"Marvelous! That was beautiful!"

Josh laughs.

"Ha, ha! Yep', Josh looks around and suddenly the codes of _Tapper_ float around Josh and he extends his arm, 'It is in fact marvelous."

Josh sees the codes flash before his very eyes. He shakes his head and they disappear.

"Much better."

"This was a big help Josh. Thank you."

"No thank you. You had a job opening and I also dressed for the occasion', spins around, 'Now if you don't mind', turns back into normal self, 'I'd like to take my break now."

"Of course, of course. Here', goes and gets a glass of root beer for Josh, it slides and Josh catches it, 'On the house."

Josh laughs.

"Sweet."

Josh drinks his root beer. Suddenly two soldiers walk into _Tappers_ and Tapper sees.

"Oh my, more guests. Coming!"

Tapper zips off. Josh looks and sees the soldiers. He goes back to his drink. Tapper appears in front of the two.

"Yes gentlemen, how can I help you?"

The soldiers look around and see Josh.

"No, Tapper, just looking for someone." Soldier says moving past Tapper

"Uh, uh? Looking for someone?" Tapper asks

The soldiers approach Josh and he doesn't notice.

"Mr. Gamer?', Josh looks around and looks back, he sees the soldiers, 'Your presence is needed."

Josh takes a sip of his root beer and sets down the glass.

"My presence is needed? By whom?"

"Sergeant Calhoun." Soldier answers

Josh slowly smiles and nods.

"Sergeant Calhoun…and what does the she-devil want?"

"She'll explain when you come with us to _Hero's Duty_."

"And why should I come to _Hero's Duty_?"

"We've encountered a problem within our game. The rest will be explained on the way."

Josh sighs.

"I'm sorry guys, really. But it's really packed in here and Tapper needs a hand."

Josh takes another sip of his drink.

"Well, Sergeant Calhoun did say that we could bring you willingly or by force."

Josh smiles and looks back up at the soldiers. They look with blank stares and Josh leans forward at Tapper.

"Tapper? You got this place?"

Tapper turns around.

"Of course I do, for the past 30 years."

Josh nods.

"Alright then."

Josh sets down his drink and walks around the table. He stops besides the soldier.

"After you."

The soldiers move ahead of Josh. Josh sighs and follows the soldiers to _Hero's Duty_.

_Hero's Duty_...

Josh looks around the scene where the glitching Cy-Bug was acting at. He stares at the dirt and kneels down. Then Josh looks around. Behind him, a few feet away, Calhoun watches with her arms crossed. Josh feels the dirt and Calhoun rubs her eyes seeing Josh is just…annoying her with his inspection. She then covers her eyes.

"Do you really have to do that?"

Josh looks closer at the dirt.

"I have to be sure. Patience Calhoun."

Calhoun's eye twitches but she remains calm. Josh stands up and looks around. Calhoun watches as Josh sticks his finger in his mouth and feels if there's any wind. She sighs softly and brushes her hair back remaining calm. Josh steps forward.

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh…', looks up at the sky, 'Is this the only time this has happened?"

Calhoun gets more annoyed.

"Yes."

"Is this the first Cy-Bug to ever do this?"

Calhoun's more annoyed.

"Yes." Calhoun says more stricter

"You shot at it and it came back alive?"

"YES."

"Are you in fact turned on by guys shorter then you?" Josh asks with a smile

"Yes!"

Calhoun realizes what she said. She slowly turns and sees some of the soldiers laughing under their breath. Josh turns around with a smile on his face and sees Calhoun a…little upset.

"It was fair question, you should have been more aware…"

Calhoun points.

"Josh!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy. I got to lighten up the mood before I tell you what I think you have.', Calhoun waits, Josh sighs, 'Calhoun, I think you have a glitch in your game."

Calhoun blinks and just thinks of the word 'glitch' that's happening in her game. Josh crosses his arms and waits for a response.

"That is impossible."

Josh shakes his head.

"No, it's possible. Any game can get them."

"Not in mine."

Josh rolls his eyes. Calhoun turns around and walks away. She's got the look on her that it might not be possible.

"How long exactly has your game been plugged in, huh Calhoun?', Calhoun turns around, 'It's not like it was plugged in yesterday or last week. It's been almost eight, months since your game came to Litwak's Arcade."

"It's still impossible."

"All games get glitches Calhoun, even the sort of…new ones."

"_Hero's Duty _is still new."

Josh scratches his nose.

"Not according to game developers. You see, once it's passed its first month release, it's considered already old."

"Of course you would know this."

Josh sighs.

"Yeah…and I also know that there making _Hero's Duty 2_."

Calhoun look surprised and turns around. The soldiers look surprised too. Josh sighs.

"Suppose to be even bigger then this game. More missions, better weapons…graphics as well. Oh and more different kinds of Cy-Bugs, that's all I know from reading the forum."

Calhoun slowly drops her mouth and Josh puts his hands in his pocket.

"Sorry."

"This is just great."

"And from what I hear, it will only cost a dollar to play."

Calhoun looks really odd at Josh.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Josh looks shocked at Calhoun.

"Do you have any idea how much it costs to start up your game? Two bucks!', Josh yells showing two of his fingers, '8 quarters!', shows eight fingers, 'That's a little expensive."

"As the Gamer everyone knows, cost shouldn't matter."

Josh looks down and smiles.

"The price doesn't matter to me, but truth be told, I spent forty eight bucks playing your game for eight hours. Consider this a fee for my services."

"Your services? You didn't do anything."

Josh looks around.

"You got a glitching Cy-Bug."

"Then fix it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't 'fix' games I play them, but to bring up a Mr. Fix-It we both know', Josh spins around and turns into Felix, Calhoun hides behind her hair, Josh holds up his hammer, 'Oh, just to make this more funnier', Josh sounds exactly like Felix, 'I can fix it!"

Josh laughs as Calhoun looks serious. Josh sighs and turns back into his normal self.

"Accept it Calhoun, you have a glitching Cy-Bug. And I honestly don't know what you have to do to get rid of it."

Calhoun sighs.

"This was a waste of time', turns around, 'Alright ladies, report to the firing range, it's time for some target practice."

The men turn and head to the range. Josh taps his lip from hearing 'target practice'.

"Firing range huh?', smiles funny, 'Let's shootem up!"

Josh turns into his _Hero's Duty _form. He catches up to Calhoun and the soldiers at the firing range.

Firing Range…

Josh walks in another section of the crashed ship and see this is the place were Calhoun and the soldiers do some target practicing. Josh takes a closer look at the targets there all shooting at, there digital enhanced images that look like the real thing. There's the moving and non-moving targets. Josh comes to an empty one and sees it's the non-moving type. He goes in and the target activates. Josh looks down range and sees the Cy-Bug image a little far out. He smiles.

"Alright."

Josh grabs both his pistols and sees there loaded up. He aims and the target lights up. The helmet from his neck shoots up and wraps itself around Josh's head. Josh squeezes both triggers and shoots the crap out of the Cy-Bug. A score is presented above him; it continues to rise up very quickly above 500.

After a few shots, Josh grabs the attention of the other soldiers around him. They peer over and see Josh shooting faster and quicker then anyone of them. They stop firing and stand behind Josh, they watch as his score keeps going up. Calhoun finishes up her target and it comes back to her. She smiles a little seeing how well she got her target. Calhoun turns around and sees all the soldiers gathered around one who's firing. She narrows her eyes and goes over to see. Calhoun walks through the crowd and sees Josh shooting like crazy and doing tricks.

"Alright, two root beers says I can hit it dead center with my eyes closed. Any takers?"

The soldiers talk amongst themselves. Josh grabs his pistol with his one hand and aims. He closes his eyes and shoots. The score resets and the bullet hits dead center. The score pops up to 500. Josh looks and slides the pistol in the holster.

"Whoa!', sees Calhoun, 'Hey Calhoun, up for challenge?"

"Just can't help yourself can you?"

Josh shrugs.

"It's in my blood."

Calhoun looks at the score.

"Is that all?"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What? The score?', Josh looks as well, looks at Calhoun, 'Can you do better?"

The soldiers go 'oooh'. Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"Step aside."

Josh puts his hands up and moves. Calhoun grabs her pistol and loads. Josh crosses his arms and leans against the stand.

"You know…for a glitching Cy-Bug that's wondering around your game, you all seem to be taking target practicing a little more then trying to shoot the real Cy-Bug."

"Practice makes perfect, right?" Calhoun asks looking back

Josh sighs. Calhoun holsters her gun and the new target gets set up. A moment goes by, and suddenly Calhoun grabs her pistol and shoots one round. It hits dead center in the middle. Josh sees the target and looks up at the screen. It comes out to 501. The soldiers clap, Calhoun smirks and holsters her weapon. Josh nods and claps. Calhoun looks back.

"And I've mastered the perfect part."

Josh nods.

"Right. Of course. My turn now."

Calhoun moves out of the way. Josh steps up and looks at the several buttons on the side of the stand to move the target closer or more forward down. He pushes the button to move it further down. Calhoun and the soldiers look as they can barely see it. It reaches all the way down and Josh grabs his pistols.

"You know, you don't get points for missing." Calhoun states

"I won't miss."

Calhoun rolls her eyes. Josh holsters his guns and prepares himself. His helmet transforms around his face and Josh grabs his guns. He shoots each one side by side and everyone watches. Josh suddenly ends and holsters his guns. His helmet goes down and Josh pushes the button to return the target. Everyone waits and suddenly the target comes back and everyone, their mouths drop. Josh just smiles.

"See…I told you I wouldn't miss."

Calhoun looks closer and sees the bullet holes Josh made are in the shape of a smiling face. Josh looks closer as well.

"Here's yours…', Josh shows which bullet Calhoun made, the one dead center making the nose of the face, and then Josh points at the rest, the eyes and mouth, 'And those are mine."

Calhoun blinks and realizes what kind of score Josh has gotten. She backs up and no score is shown, but the words ERROR pop up. She rubs her face hard and Josh looks as well.

"Error? Does that mean I win?"

Calhoun looks serious.

"Let's trying moving targets."

Josh shrugs.

"Alright."

The crowd moves over to the shooting targets. Calhoun goes up first.

"Watch and learn."

Josh just smiles and watches with a smirk on his face. Calhoun starts up the machine and life sized Cy-Bugs appear and fly all around the place. She uses her rifle this time and takes down each Cy-Bug well. No score is presented but it instead shows how many Calhoun shot down. 26/30. Very well. The soldiers clap and Calhoun throws her rifle on her back, and again, with a smirk on her face. Josh golf claps to Calhoun and he gets ready.

"My turn." Josh says with a funny smile

Josh gets ready. An alarm goes off indicating the range is ready. Suddenly Cy-Bugs appear and Josh throws up both pistols destroying all of them. Left and right left and right the soldiers look as each Cy-Bug gets blown away. Calhoun's mouth drops and looks up at how many targets he shot. 31/30.

"That's…that's impossible!"

Josh shrugs.

"Well, it's only possible if a glitch was in the game.', Calhoun looks at Josh, 'It's the only way that it could happen. See?"

Josh glitches and Calhoun moves back.

"Is this what you saw the Cy-Bug do?"

Calhoun stays quiet.

Back outside…

The glitching Cy-Bug appears. It looks around and spots the exit. It glitches in and out and suddenly it flies through the crashed down ship and lands near the train. The tunnel/cord sparks from electricity. The Cy-Bug gets attracted by it and travels through the cord and heads to Game Central Station.

Back at the crashed ship…

Calhoun and Josh walk out.

"No, no, NO. It's still impossible."

Josh throws his hands up.

"Calhoun, face the truth. That Cy-Bug is a glitch. Even new games have glitches."

Calhoun looks back.

"I thought this wasn't a 'new' game anymore."

Josh smiles.

"Tell you what Calhoun, if I ever do make it out of here…I promise to you to convince my Dad to keep your game', Calhoun just shakes her head with a smirk, 'I always keep my promises."

Calhoun looks around.

"That you do." Calhoun says looking up at the sky

It's quiet for a moment. Josh looks up at the sky too.

"Tell you what, I overheard some of your men talking, they were on…what do you call it…shore leave?', Calhoun turns around, 'How about you and everyone here go back to Game Central Station and blow off some steam."

"Let off some steam?"

Josh smiles.

"Yeah. I'll guard the entrance, nothing will get past me. You saw that for yourself. Not even a glitching Cy-Bug', Calhoun rolls her eyes, Josh thinks for a moment, 'Now that I think about it…Felix said something about doing something for you', Calhoun flinches, 'He said something about… 'fixing' you or something.', Calhoun grabs hold of herself, Josh shrugs, 'I don't know what that means but…sounds kinda 'interesting'."

Calhoun clears her throat and snaps out of it. Calhoun walks to Josh.

"Care to explain?"

Calhoun just looks straight ahead.

"Your too young to know."

Josh just drops his mouth.

"Oh give me a break! Does 'fixing' mean kissing or something…or…more?" Josh asks looking kind of disgusted

Calhoun doesn't look back. Josh watches her enter the crashed ship and onto the train. Josh sighs and crosses his arms.

"Always the good guy Josh. Always the good guy."

Josh walks to the entrance of the ship and looks back.

"Alright glitching Cy-Bug. Only one way out and that's through me."

Josh slowly falls down and looks at the vast openness of the game level of _Hero's Duty_. Josh sighs and scratches his chin.

Game Central Station…

Calhoun and the soldiers get off the train and head to Game Central Station. The soldiers get excited knowing that they can finally have some fun. They all walk behind Calhoun who finally seems to look relaxed. As they reach the exit of their game, screaming is heard. Calhoun looks serious and they all run out into Game Central Station, it's a war zone. The glitching Cy-Bug that got out, it started to multiply and its eggs are hatching everywhere in Game Central Station. Calhoun and the soldiers look around and see the other video game characters are running around trying to get eaten by them.

The entrances to the other games are on lock down so the Cy-Bugs can't travel to other games. (Safety persuasion after first movie) The other video game characters hide and some other video game characters fight back against the Cy-Bugs. Calhoun looks very serious and grabs her rifle. She turns around at her men.

"Alright ladies listen up! Break time is over! Our duty now is to kill all Cy-Bugs in Game Central Station! MOVE OUT!"

The soldiers charge and go to different sections in Game Central Station killing the Cy-Bugs. As Calhoun turns around, over by the booth in the station, the glitching Cy-Bug appears and Calhoun sees it.

"Josh was right', Calhoun sees the glitching Cy-Bug appearing back and forth, aims at Cy-Bug, 'Die this time you bug scum!"

Calhoun shoots it and it drops dead. Calhoun doesn't drop her rifle but suddenly the glitching Cy-Bug reappears. Calhoun sees and it flies off. She chases after it.

Back in _Hero's Duty_…

Josh yawns and looks around. He stares at the tower in the distance and sees how…BORING it is. Josh sighs.

"This…sucks…"

Josh grabs his pistol and cocks it back. As the magazine drops out, Josh sees the codes appear on it. He studies it and suddenly, the codes appear all around and Josh sees he's in Game Central Station. Josh gets up and looks around, there's no one around. He sees the entire Station emptied.

"Hello?"

Josh turns around and suddenly sees Calhoun.

"Calhoun?', Calhoun lifts her head up and shows she's badly injured, 'Calhoun!?', Calhoun falls forward, Josh runs and catches her, but she turns out to be nothing but codes, Josh looks and sees she's disappeared, 'What is going on?"

Josh hears roaring and turns around. In the distance Josh sees the glitching Cy-Bug.

"You…"

The Cy-Bug drools and Josh grabs his pistols, but as he reaches for his holsters, they're not there. Josh sees that he's his normal self. The glitching Cy-Bug leaps forward at Josh. But as Josh turns around, the glitching Cy-Bug tackles Josh and holds him down. Its legs hold him down as he struggles.

"Let, GO OF ME!"

The glitching Cy-Bug glitches and opens its mouth. Josh sees the mechanical gearing in its mouth coming closer. Josh tries to pull away but no success. Josh starts to scream and shuts his eyes hard.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Then Josh finds himself back at _Hero's Duty_.

"AHHHH!"

Josh opens his eyes and sees he's back. He stands up and feels himself. He's still in his _Hero's Duty_ avatar.

"A dream?"

Josh turns around and suddenly hears screaming coming from inside the crashed ship. But the vision he had wasn't a dream, it's what's happening right now. Josh looks series and straps his holsters. He throws down his hover board and hops on. As Josh's helmet slowly wraps its self around his face, he speaks…

"I'm coming Calhoun."

The helmet gets around his head and Josh zings off to Game Central Station.

What will it take for Calhoun to listen to Josh? He hasn't been wrong so far, right? It seems like Josh can see things with the lines of codes running through his head. Maybe they can mean something for him to use and see throughout the different games…

Preview of next Chapter…

Calhoun and her soldiers try to fight off the Cy-Bugs swarming around in Game Central Station. But soon, the soldiers and Calhoun are running out of ammo and out of options. But soon, Josh comes to the rescue shooting all the Cy-Bugs with his duel pistols. And after an intense battle in Game Central Station, the glitching Cy-Bug hops around the varies games behind chased by Josh and Calhoun, then it returns to the one place where it belongs, _Hero's Duty_.

Back in _Hero's Duty_. The Cy-Bug gets smarter and 'remembers' that it was part of a top secret experiment and goes back to the one place where it was created, the Tower. As Josh and Calhoun make it back, Josh orders Calhoun to stay behind because the Cy-Bug is not like any Cy-Bug that she's fought before. It may kill her this time…next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 9 – The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 2


	9. Chapter 9 - The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 2

Chapter 9 – The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 2

Game Central Station…

Calhoun and the soldiers scatter around Game Central Station shooting at the multiplying Cy-Bugs that are hatching quicker then there killing them. But as they kill several of them, more and more seem to come. Calhoun on the other hand tries to keep up with the glitching Cy-Bug that was the cause of this whole thing.

She tries to keep up with it, but with the other Cy-Bugs flying around and the other video game characters scattering around, it's hard for her to keep up with it with all the shoving and pushing.

"Move, move! Get out of the way!" Calhoun orders

Calhoun gets a clear shot at the glitching Cy-Bug. She takes aim but then it starts to glitch in and out. It appears in different places making it hard for her to take a shot.

"Ahhh, hold still you good for nothing bug!"

Calhoun takes aim and shoots. The glitching Cy-Bug glitches out of line of fire and appears somewhere else. Calhoun grunts hard and tries to locate it again, but notices the Cy-Bugs are getting the upper hand. She ignores the glitching Cy-Bug for some time and helps the soldiers in the fight of killing the Cy-Bugs in Game Central Station.

_Hero's Duty_...

Josh runs on the train and past the doors. As he gets on, he knows usually when you board the train. The doors shut and the train goes, but it's not going anywhere.

"Come on!"

Josh walks back outside the train and sees that it has no power.

"Huh? Were inside the power cord, how is there no power?!"

Josh sighs and runs to the first car. He looks down the power cord and hears anonymous gun fire.

"It already laid its eggs. The Station is probably a giant swarm and battle field…"

Josh looks serious and tosses down his hover board.

"Time for a little _Duty_. And that's a BIG _Duty_."

Josh leans forward and heads to Game Central Station, where the giant battle is being held.

Back in Game Central Station…

The soldiers are starting to really run low on ammo. They start getting backed up into corners with the rest of the video game characters by the Cy-Bugs. Calhoun is now down to her pistol, she fires at an oncoming Cy-Bug but it deflects her bullets.

"Ahh!"

Calhoun fires her last round. She sees and throws her gun at it. The gun hits the Cy-Bug and it continues on towards Calhoun. Calhoun continues to back up and hits the wall behind her. She slowly falls down watching the Cy-Bug crawl towards her. Over on the other side of the Station, Felix who's behind Ralph smacking away the Cy-Bugs, notices Calhoun in trouble.

"Tamora!"

Felix hops his way out behind Ralph and Ralph notices and quickly grabs him.

"Felix no!"

Ralph holds him back noticing too that Calhoun is in major trouble. What looks like 'game over' for Calhoun. She shuts her eyes and suddenly, BANG, BANG is heard. The Cy-Bug in front of Calhoun gets pushed back. Calhoun opens her eyes and sees the Cy-Bug being pushed away. She looks in the other direction and sees Josh on his hover board flying in Game Central Station shooting the Cy-Bug.

Josh comes in hot shooting and finally killing that Cy-Bug. Another Cy-Bug notices Josh and flies at it. Josh looks back and sees he's being tailed. He spins the board around and smacks the Cy-Bug with the jets. He pushes at the exact moment and lights the Cy-Bug on fire. It dies. Josh flies and hovers over Calhoun from the ground below. She slowly stands up and Josh jumps off his board in midair, he lands on the ground and kneels. Calhoun looses her balance and falls on her butt.

"Josh!? What are you?"

"Shut up and get everyone down!"

Josh runs off in a certain direction and Calhoun just watches. Josh pulls out his other pistol and jumps over a bench. He rolls on the ground and aims up at a Cy-Bug hugging the ceiling. He fires and hits the Cy-Bug, killing it. Another Cy-Bug in the distance notices what Josh is doing and flies at him. Josh turns his head and aims forward. He starts to roll and shoot the Cy-Bug that's crawling at him.

Roll after roll after roll Josh hits the Cy-Bug and another one right behind it. Suddenly behind him, another Cy-Bug flies in the air and comes straight down at Josh. Josh hears and spins around shooting up in the air. Three Cy-Bugs at once come at once and Josh hits all three. Josh rolls under a bench and reloads.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Suddenly a Cy-Bug attacks Josh from under the bench, it rips the bench to shreds and Josh rolls away. Josh stands up and whistles to the Cy-Bug which thinks he's under it.

"Hey, buggy!"

The Cy-Bug turns to see Josh's guns in its face.

"Looking for me?"

The Cy-Bug roars and Josh shoots it continuously as it rolls over and dies. Josh looks around and suddenly Ralph calls for him.

"Josh!', Josh turns around and sees Ralph and Felix getting trapped by the Cy-Bugs, 'Help!"

Josh looks serious and runs at Ralph and Felix. He shoots rapidly at the Cy-Bugs gathering around Ralph and Felix. He gets them all and notices the Nicelanders behind them as well.

"Good timing." Ralph says

Josh quickly reloads.

"Stay low and don't attract attention!', looks around, 'Where's Vanellope?!"

Ralph realizes.

"Oh no, Vanellope!"

On the other side of the Station, Josh and Ralph look and see the drivers of _Sugar Rush_ being pushed into a corner. Josh cocks his guns and looks at Ralph.

"Can you wreck these things Ralph?" Josh asks looking up

Ralph cracks his knuckles.

"Wrecking is my first name."

Josh smiles.

"Come on!"

Josh and Ralph run across the Station, Josh shoots while Ralph uses his big hands to punch the Cy-Bugs. Josh jumps over a bench and shoots the Cy-Bugs pushing the drivers of _Sugar Rush_ into a corner. He slides and shoots the rest of the Cy-Bugs. Ralph throws a Cy-Bug into the wall. The two approach the racers. They count and see that Vanellope is missing.

"Where's Vanellope?" Ralph asks

They struggle at first to think where she is. Sour Bill speaks up…

"Umm, umm, she's uhhh…"

Josh gets serious.

"Where is she?!"

Sour Bill jumps. He sees her in the distance behind Josh and Ralph.

"There, there! She's there!"

Josh and Ralph turn around and see Vanellope glitching in and out away from the Cy-Bugs.

(Same time)

"Vanellope!"

Josh looks up at Ralph.

"Ralph, stay here and watch the kids! I'll get Vanellope!" Josh yells running ahead

Ralph stays behind, he's furious at first and knows Josh will get Vanellope. Josh slides right past a Cy-Bug and shoots it. Vanellope glitches in and out causing the Cy-Bugs to hit each other.

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope looks back and stops. She looks back and sees Josh running at her, and suddenly a shadow of a Cy-Bug hovers over Vanellope. She sees and looks up with a frighten look on her face.

"Look out!" Josh says aiming

The Cy-Bug gets ready to kill Vanellope. She slips on the ground and suddenly, BANG! The Cy-Bug falls over and Josh kills the Cy-Bug. Josh glitches, and reappears with Vanellope in his arm. She looks around and sees Josh picked her up by glitching to get her. She looks at him.

"You okay?"

Vanellope almost says something but looks and sees Cy-Bugs coming there way.

"There coming!"

Josh spins around and points out his right arm with the pistol in hand. He aims at the numerous Cy-Bugs around. Shot after shot after shot, Josh shoots the Cy-Bugs down, Vanellope clings to Josh as he spins around shooting the Cy-Bugs coming at the two. He stops spinning and Vanellope looks back.

"Are…are they gone?" Vanellope asks nervously

Josh sighs.

"For now…"

Vanellope looks and sees a Cy-Bug coming right behind him.

"Behind you!"

Josh looks serious; he throws his arm behind his head and fires killing the Cy-Bug instantly. Vanellope flinches and Josh holsters his gun.

"Now, glitch to Ralph and STAY near him. He'll protect you."

"Okay."

Vanellope glitches out of Josh's arms and he spins around. He looks off to the side and sees a Cy-Bug moving away from Josh.

"Hey!"

Josh grabs both his pistols and yells at the other video game characters to move.

"Move! Move! Get down!"

Josh runs on the other side of the station and fires both pistols one at a time. He looks ahead and hops over someone and continues to shoot at the Cy-Bug. His right hand pistol runs out of bullets. Josh continues to shoot with the other and reloads by tossing out the magazine, throwing it behind his back and he gets it back to full ammo. His other gun empties and Josh does the exact same thing. The booth of the Station comes ups and Josh slides behind it. He breathes really fast and catches his breath. Calhoun looks up past a bench and sees where the Cy-Bug went.

Josh gulps really and looks serious. He runs around the booth and looks for the Cy-Bug. Josh runs in front of it and sees the Cy-Bug…nowhere in sight. Josh looks down at some video game characters and asks them.

"Where is it? Where's the Cy-Bug!?"

"Josh!" Calhoun yells

Josh looks in the distance at Calhoun. She points and Josh realizes that it's behind him on top of the booth. Josh gulps and slowly raises his hands. He pulls both hammers back and spins around, but the Cy-Bug swaps Josh and both his pistols slide away.

"Ah!"

Josh then suddenly gets picked up by the Cy-Bug by his left arm. He hears a soft crack and grabs hold of it.

"AH! Let go! LET GOOO!"

The Cy-Bug slowly opens it's mouth. Josh sees the gears turning inside it. He looks at his arm and knows what he has to do. Josh strains and gets ready. The Cy-Bug leans Josh over his mouth and suddenly, Josh dislocates his shoulder and suddenly is released from the Cy-Bug. Josh lands hard on the ground and crawls away. He pushes a soldiers gun out of his way and in front of him. Josh reaches one of his pistols and grabs it.

"Ah…ah…', holds left arm firmly, 'Smart move Josh…"

The Cy-Bug crawls forward at Josh. Josh points his gun and suddenly the Cy-Bug sees the soldiers gun on the ground. Josh looks and sees the Cy-Bug acting funny.

"What the?"

The Cy-Bug looks at the weapon and eats it. Josh flinches and Calhoun gasps.

"Oh no!"

Josh watches the Cy-Bug swallow the weapon whole.

"Enjoy the meal?"

The Cy-Bug suddenly jumps up and flies. Then Josh witnesses the Cy-Bug transform it's arms into weapons as well…

"You have got to be', the Cy-Bug aims at Josh, 'KIDDING ME!"

The Cy-Bug chases after Josh as he shoots back. The Cy-Bug does the same as other video game characters move out of his way. Josh shoots and sees that his gun is empty.

"Crap!"

He jumps and slides under a bench. He gets his bearing and tries to reload, but the space he's in is too narrow to throw his arm back behind him. Josh looks around at the ground and in the distance, sees his other gun. He breathes heavily and looks back at the Cy-Bug through the holes in the bench. Josh looks back at the gun, the Cy-Bug throws the bench out of the way and Josh runs for it.

Josh runs as fast as he can as the Cy-Bug shoots. He trips and crawls quickly holding his left arm to his chest. He struggles and now the Cy-Bug runs out of ammo. Josh gets closer and closer to his gun, and so does the Cy-Bug to Josh. Josh grabs his gun, the Cy-Bug opens its mouth and Josh turns around putting a whole clip into the Cy-Bug.

The Cy-Bug slowly deactivates and falls to the ground. Josh breathes heavily as it disappears. He closes his eyes and falls on the floor breathing heavily. Calhoun stands up and sees Josh got all the Cy-Bugs in Game Central Station. She looks for him and goes to him. Josh groans and pulls himself up, Calhoun tries to help.

"You alright?"

"Compared to what?"

Calhoun picks up Josh from behind him and he yells.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me!"

Calhoun throws her hands up.

"Okay, okay!"

"Ahh…I…I have to pop my shoulder back in…"

Calhoun watches as Josh faces forward at the floor. He breathes hard through his nose and does it. He slams his shoulder into the ground. Josh hears a loud crack and it pops back in.

"Oooooh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…', breathing heavily, 'Man that sucks.', looks up at Calhoun, 'Now you can help me up."

Calhoun rolls her eyes and throws up Josh.

"Th-Thanks." Josh says breathlessly

"Don't mention it." Calhoun says putting her hands to her sides

Josh and Calhoun look around.

"The glitching Cy-Bug?"

"You were right.', Josh looks at Calhoun and sort of smiles, Calhoun doesn't even look, 'Don't even do that."

Josh shakes his head and looks around.

"I would say 'I told you so' but now's not the time." Josh says walking ahead

Calhoun watches and follows.

"You better not even."

Ralph and Felix rush over to the two.

"Calhoun, what happened? How did a Cy-Bug get out of _Hero's Duty_?" Ralph asks

"It's not a normal Cy-Bug."

"Then was it then?" Felix asks

The four stop. Josh looks back and Ralph and Felix see. But Josh looks away and the two look at Calhoun.

"We believe it might be a glitch."

Felix gasps.

"A glitching Cy-Bug? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know but Josh seems to think so."

Josh looks around.

"I know so. You tried to kill it but it came back, right"

Calhoun closes her eyes.

"Yes."

"Then there, that's enough for you to call it a glitch. And it's still here."

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun look around.

"Are you sure?" Ralph asks

"Of course. I am one."

The three look at the back of Josh's head. Josh looks at the booth and heads to it.

"Smart idea of blocking all the games entrances with those…portal things. How'd you come up with that? I doubt that it came with the surge bar when my Dad bought it." Josh says standing on top of the booth

The three walk to Josh.

"Ralph here made that mistake before', Calhoun says looking up at him as Ralph looks away, 'We made a few…precautions."

"Calhoun, I am not taking the blame for this." Ralph states pointing his finger down

Josh looks up and around the ceiling of Game Central Station.

"Hmmm…."

Josh blinks and suddenly his helmet wraps itself around his head. The three watch as Josh scans the area.

"Where are you? I know you're here…"

Vanellope runs by and jumps on Ralph's shoulder. Josh suddenly stops and his helmet blinks.

"Huh?"

The four wait. Josh examines closer and his helmet beeps indicating the Cy-Bug. He points at its position.

"There, there! It's right there!"

Calhoun and everyone looks. The Cy-Bug glitches in and out and flies around the room. The game characters gasp as Josh shoots up at it. The fields protecting the games disappear indicating no Cy-Bug is in Game Central Station no more. But Game Central Station is 'picking' up any because of the glitch Cy-Bug. It flies around and heads into _Pac-Man_. Josh sees and runs to the game.

"It went inside _Pac-Man_!"

Calhoun turns around and throws around her hand.

"Alright men! Gather your weapons and stock up! Were going inside the game."

Josh reloads his pistols and waits for Calhoun and her soldiers. They gather their weapons back and the group walks down to _Pac-Man_. They all board the little train and it moves to the game.

_Pac-Man_…

A few soldiers as a team point their guns down at the entrance of _Pac-Man_. Their gun flashlights turn on and see the entrance to _Pac-Man_. Its dark and narrow hallways with blue lights appearing on the walls only from the top and bottom.

"All clear Ma'am!" Soldier says

The soldiers move out of the way and Josh and Calhoun step up front.

"Move forward." Calhoun orders

The soldiers ready their weapons. Josh holds his firmly as Calhoun as her rifle back. They move down the narrow hallway and come up to a three way junction.

"Great…I hate mazes." Calhoun says

Josh slowly smiles and shakes his head. Calhoun grabs her tracking device.

"Let's see if we can find this bug."

Calhoun tries to get a fix on the glitching Cy-Bug but her tracking device doesn't exactly work well outside her game. Josh sees.

"Having trouble?"

Calhoun reframes from showing it.

"It's nothing, just a small…small…"

"Glitch?"

Calhoun sighs hard. Josh shakes his head and pulls out his tracking device.

"Either throw that thing away or get an upgrade Calhoun."

Calhoun looks at Josh's tracking device and sees it more…futuristic.

"Is there anything you don' t have?" Calhoun asks putting her tracking device away

"I don't know, I have checked every pocket yet."

Calhoun rolls her eyes and Josh gets a 3-D image of the maze of _Pac-Man_. It floats in front of him and everyone sees. The glitching Cy-Bug appears in and out around the maze.

"It can't find the entrance it came out of so it's just flying around glitching. Every hallway and turn looks the same to it."

"It's smart for getting out of _Hero's Duty_, but it's dumb to get lost inside here?"

Josh shrugs putting his tracking device away.

"Well, it's easier to walk these hallways from in front of the screen, but not behind it."

Calhoun brushes her hair back.

"All right, this is what were going to do…"

Calhoun states her orders but Josh steps up.

"Were going to split into two man teams, two guys will wait here at the exit in case it comes this way', Calhoun flinches as Josh steps in front of her, the soldiers look down at Josh, 'One covers each other's back. There's a lot of tight turns and corridors in _Pac-Man_, this bug can appear from anywhere, so one man looks forward, and the other looks back. You see it, shoot, then radio in and will come running and deal with it together, move out!" Josh says waving his hand

The soldiers blink and, do what Josh says. They split up and take each hallway of _Pac-Man_. Josh turns around and sees Calhoun just staring at him.

"I know _Pac-Man_ a little better then you do. My plan is better than anything you probably would have said.' Josh moves ahead and Calhoun continues to stare, he looks back, 'Come on. It's me and you."

Calhoun snaps out of it and grabs her rifle. She catches up to Josh. Josh and Calhoun have their guns drawn walking down the hallway of _Pac-Man_. Calhoun peers eyes over at Josh and looks back up ahead.

"You really knew what you were saying back there', Josh just looks around, 'former career I don't know about?"

Josh just looks ahead.

"Nope. Just played _Hero's Duty_ to many times to know the Sergeant of the game to make her order stand tall. That's all."

Calhoun just shakes her head knowing Josh is referring to her. She looks back and looks at Josh's pistols.

"I still can't believe those two toys of yours defeated all the Cy-Bugs in Game Central Station."

Josh smiles.

"It's not the size of how big your gun is, it's how well you use it."

"Oh please…"

Josh softly laughs. They reach a fork in the rode and take each wall. They look down each hallway together at the same time and see nothing.

"Let's go this way." Calhoun says going down her hallway

Josh catches up. The two walk slowly down the hallway. All of a sudden, Josh starts humming the theme to _Pac-Man_. Calhoun hears it and rolls her eyes. But the humming starts to get to her and she gets annoyed.

"Can you stop that? It's really annoying."

Josh looks over.

"You think the music is annoying?"

"Yes."

"Try playing this game for 15 hours straight. Then you might find what's more annoying then the music."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Oh, I'll remind you."

Suddenly the two hear something.

"Shh! Take cover!" Calhoun orders but silently

Josh and Calhoun take cover. They look around the corner, Calhoun's up and Josh is down. They hear something coming from in the middle of the hallway by a set of double doors.

"The bug might be in there."

Josh just looks and wonders what those doors are.

"Now what is that?"

"Come on."

Calhoun moves forward and Josh follows. They stand side by side by their own door. Josh raises his guns and Calhoun cocks hers.

"On three Josh."

Josh nods.

"On three."

Josh and Calhoun get ready.

"One…two…', Josh gets ready, 'Three!"

Josh and Calhoun kick open the doors.

"Die Cy-Bug!" Calhoun screams

As the two barge in, Josh finally sees what the room is and throws Calhoun's gun up as she shoots.

"WAIT!"

Gun fire goes off and Calhoun sees what it was, or who it is.

"Huh?"

It's the ghosts of _Pac-Man_ in there room.

"Ca-Can we help you?" Red Ghost asks nervously

Josh shakes his head and stares at the ghosts of _Pac-Man_.

"Uhh, sorry, wrong room."

Josh pulls Calhoun out and the ghosts look at each other. Josh shuts the door and walks to Calhoun walking down the hallway.

"Well that was…embarrassing."

"Well I was following you so its all on you."

Calhoun turns her head looking funny at Josh. Josh slowly backs up and suddenly gun fire is heard. The two jump and follow the noise.

"They found it!" Calhoun yells

"You think?!"

Josh and Calhoun run alongside each other and spot a soldier in the distance. He fires around the corner and reloads. Calhoun and Josh come up to the scene.

"Soldier, report!"

"We found it Ma'am but it keeps on regenerating!"

Josh sighs.

"Stop firing at it!"

Calhoun and the soldier look at Josh.

"It'll just keep on doing that if you keep killing it, stop firing!"

Calhoun and the soldiers blink and Calhoun agrees.

"Stop firing!"

The soldiers down the hall keep firing until they hear Calhoun's order. They stop firing and Josh walks past them.

"Excuse me, walking talking glitch coming through."

The soldiers watch as Josh slowly approaching the Cy-Bug. Josh approaches the glitching Cy-Bug slowly with gun in hand. It looks dead at first, Josh slowly puts his left hand towards it and watches it glitch. The soldiers jump but Josh keeps his hand up. It stops glitching, Josh slowly puts his hand on it and sees the line of codes. A smirk appears.

"There you are…"

As Josh slowly moves his hand around the glitching Cy-Bug, he sees his own hand glitching out of form from touching it.

"Hmmm."

Calhoun just watches. She knows Josh is a glitch, but what he said earlier she thinks about. Josh slowly backs up and looks at everyone.

"Okay, I don't know exactly how to…I don't know…put this but maybe we should think about…."

Suddenly the glitching Cy-Bug reactivates. It stands up and stares at Josh from behind. Calhoun and the soldiers see. Josh continues to talk and he sees everyone looking hard at him. He gulps, closes his eyes and looks disgusted.

"It's…alive…isn't it?', everyone nods, gulps again, 'And…it's…behind me isn't it?" Josh asks reopening his eyes

They nod again and Josh sees. He nods too. Josh jumps forward and ducks. Calhoun and the soldiers fire as the glitching Cy-Bug appears in and out and towards the exit. Josh gets back up and sees the glitching Cy-Bug heading back towards the exit.

"It's coming back towards you two! Don't let it leave _Pac-Man_!" Josh orders

The two soldiers stationed at the exit prepare their guns. They see the glitching Cy-Bug and shoot at it. But it glitches and reappears behind them. Josh, Calhoun and the soldiers make it to the exit.

"Did it glitch right behind you?"

"Uhh…yeah…"

Josh stomps his foot.

"Back to Game Central Station!"

Josh and Calhoun run ahead of everyone. They all board the train and head back to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station…

The glitching Cy-Bug appears in Game Central Station and flies right at _Hero's Duty_. The group appears in Game Central Station. Josh and Calhoun look around and wonder which game it went in now.

"Which game did it go in?" Calhoun asks

"You should reconsider about your security plan on the Cy-Bug invasion. Add 'Glitching Cy-Bug' protocol as well."

"Not now Josh."

Ralph and Felix run by.

"Calhoun! Josh!', the two look and see Ralph and Felix running to them, 'We just saw it." Ralph explains

"Which game did it go in?" Calhoun asks hard

"It went back into _Hero's Duty_."

Calhoun sort of smiles.

"Good. Now it's on our terms." Calhoun says walking ahead

"Hey wait up Calhoun! I'm coming with!"

Calhoun spins around

"We leave in five, be on the train or don't come at all." Calhoun explains turning back around

Josh shakes his head and looks at Ralph and Felix.

"Ralph, how's Vanellope?"

"She's alright, a little shaken up, but it's a good thing you got to her in time."

Josh nods.

"What's the fuss or…ahh…how does Tamora say it… 'Situation'?" Felix asks

"I'm not gonna lie to you two, somehow in _Hero's Duty_, a Cy-Bug turned into a glitch."

The two gasp.

"A Cy-Bug became a glitch?" Ralph asks

"Yes. I don't know how but when you kill it, it just keeps coming back."

"What would you like us to do?" Felix asks

Josh sighs.

"Keep everyone safe and tell them its back in _Hero's Duty_. Keep an eye on Vanellope, will you for me Ralph?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, I'm leaving to help Calhoun with the glitch. See ya later…I hope."

Josh starts to walk away. Felix gulps and rushes over to Josh.

"Jooosh! Wait up!"

Felix appears in front of Josh.

"Felix?! What, what is it? I have to go."

"Do me a favor will ya?"

"What? What is it?"

Felix takes off his hat.

"Please…take care of Tamora for me.', Josh just blinks, 'This is nothing she's faced before. I…worry about her safety. Especially now of what's going on."

Josh looks and sees how serious Felix is about Calhoun. He kneels down and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll look out for her safety Felix."

Felix nods and smiles.

"Thank you."

Josh stands back up and heads to _Hero's Duty_. As he crosses the way, Vanellope spots Josh heading into _Hero's Duty_. She knows he's going after the Cy-Bug that caused all this. Vanellope watches anxiously and runs over to him, or glitches.

"Josh!"

Josh turns and doesn't see Vanellope, then all of a sudden, she appears in front of him.

"Whoa! Vanellope!"

"Are you going after the bug?"

Josh nods.

"Yes. Calhoun and I have to find a way to kill it."

"It's a glitch isn't it?"

Josh narrows his eyes and brushes his hair back.

"Yes, yes it is Vanellope."

"What if you can't kill it? What if it can't be stopped?"

"I will stop it Vanellope, this is a battle that I won't loose."

"What if it comes after me again?" Vanellope asks nervously

"Hey, hey. Listen', Josh kneels down, 'I will not let that happen. You hear me? What makes you think it will come after you?"

"I'm a glitch, remember? Glitches come after their own."

"I'm a glitch, have I harmed you?"

Vanellope thinks and shakes her head.

"No…"

"Believe it or not Vanellope, there are some glitches out there that are good and really bad. And you, are by far the best glitch out there', Vanellope sort of smiles, 'I mean, look at me, do I seem like a bad glitch to you?"

"Honest answer?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No thank you."

"Promise you'll come back."

Josh just blinks. Vanellope throws out her arm.

"Promise before my arm gets tired!"

Josh sighs and takes her hand.

"Promise."

The two shake hands. Josh gets up and heads to _Hero's Duty_. Vanellope watches as he walks around the corner. Ralph, Felix and Vanellope walk over to the entrance of _Hero's Duty_ and watch Josh walk down the hallway. Calhoun looks back and sees Josh walking up the steps. Vanellope gets anxious and runs ahead, but Ralph grabs her to hold her back. Felix takes off his hat. Josh and Calhoun look into each other's eyes and they both nod.

Calhoun looks back and sees Felix. Felix waves and Calhoun, she sort of waves back. Josh looks at Calhoun and turns around. He sees the three watching from a distance. Josh waves and looks at Vanellope. Sitting down on Ralph's shoulder, Vanellope waves back and Josh sort of smiles and heads onto the train. Calhoun corrects herself and they all head to _Hero's Duty_ to kill the glitching Cy-Bug.

That's the end of Part 2, a glitching Cy-Bug is the worst kind of virus known to Game Central Station. How can you kill something that can't die? This is going to be a tough mission to complete in _Hero's Duty_, the toughest mission of all.

Preview of next chapter…

Josh and Calhoun arrive in _Hero's Duty_. They watch as the glitching Cy-Bug heads to the tower for some reason. Calhoun questions why and Josh remembers the intro the to the game's beginning, it's going to where it all started. Josh decides to go alone, but Calhoun insists on going with her because it's her game, but Josh remembers the promise he made to Felix to keep Calhoun safe. Josh heads to the tower to finish this glitch once and for all. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 10 – The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 3


	10. Chapter 10 - The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 3

Chapter 10 – The Glitching Cy-Bug Part 3

_Hero's Duty…_

Josh, Calhoun and the rest of the soldiers rush into _Hero's Duty_. They all run out in front of the crashed ship and look up around at the sky.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Calhoun asks looking around

Josh puts his hand above his eyes.

"I can't see it…hold on…', Josh's helmet transforms up and wraps around his head, Calhoun sees, Josh scans the sky and spots it, he points right at it, 'There!"

Calhoun sees and in the distance, up in the sky, the glitching Cy-Bug glitches in and out right towards the Tower. Calhoun grabs her rifle.

"Take aim!"

The soldiers grab their rifles and aim, but Josh walks out in front of them.

"Hold on!', they all look at Josh, including Calhoun, 'Shooting it from here won't do any good', Josh's helmet goes back down, looks back, 'Where's it even heading?"

Calhoun walks past Josh and watches it go right towards the Tower.

"It's…heading straight towards the Tower. Why?"

Josh slowly lowers his head and remembers the intro to the game.

"The intro to the game…" Josh says looking down stunned

Calhoun blinks and turns around.

"What did you say?"

Josh slowly looks up at Calhoun and walks past her.

"The intro to the game…it's heading to the Tower because it knows that it's an experiment gone wrong." Josh says looking dazed and amazed by the whole thing

Calhoun shakes her head.

"Josh, that's nothing but a story to give the gamers a deeper background, it has nothing to do with anything."

"Calhoun think about it, this Cy-Bug is obviously growing smarter, it's programmed to only do three things right? Eat, destroy, multiple?"

"That's correct." Calhoun says nodding

"But since its glitching, it's becoming smarter."

"And how does that help us?"

Josh looks at Calhoun and back at the Tower.

"Well…if I was an experiment that's gone 'horrible' wrong…where else would I go where it all began?" Josh says walking to the Tower

Calhoun blinks now seeing the understanding that Josh is trying to say. Josh puts his hands to his sides.

"It thinks it's the only place to go to even 'fix' anything." Josh explains

"Another reason I hate Cy-Bugs even more." Calhoun says

Josh gulps.

"I figured your main reason that you hated Cy-Bugs was because of…', Josh stops as Calhoun looks at him, Josh gulps and decides not to say it, 'Never mind. It's going to the Tower, that's where I'm going then." Josh says walking ahead

"Right', looks back at soldiers, 'Let's move out!" Calhoun says waving her hand

Calhoun and the soldiers move out. Josh turns around and puts up his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there all of you."

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"What?"

"None of you are coming with me, that includes you Calhoun."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me take care of this, just stay here and…guard the door in case it tries to leave again."

Calhoun looks at Josh like she can't believe he's even ordering that.

"Excuse me?" Calhoun asks looking all serious approaching Josh

Josh puts his hands up and closes his eyes. He remains calm seeing Calhoun doesn't like his order.

"Calhoun, this isn't the time or the standoff."

"We're coming with you, I'M coming with you. That thing is in my game, and I'm leaving to make sure that it dies once and for all."

"I understand that, I really do, but last time I checked, it says in your background that your good at killing Cy-Bugs, not Glitching Cy-Bugs."

"It's still the same thing." Calhoun states

"No it's not, how many times already have you killed it?', Calhoun doesn't say anything, Josh looks at the soldiers, 'Show of hands if you shot at it and tried to kill it?', Josh raises his hands, the soldiers look at one another and slowly raise their hands, Calhoun looks the other way, he looks back at Calhoun, 'See? No matter what you do, or ANY of you, you can't kill it. I have a better shot at it."

"Oh yeah, like what do you have that none of us can do?" Calhoun asks with a look on her face

Josh shrugs.

"For instance…"

Josh glitches and appears several yards ahead of them. Calhoun and the soldiers see. Josh yells back at them.

"See!?"

Josh glitches back and appears right in front of Calhoun. She jumps back.

"None of you are glitches', makes face, 'If Vanellope was here asking to help I would send her right back to Game Central Station because she can't do anything."

Calhoun crosses her arms.

"She's a glitch as well."

Josh shuts his eyes.

"She's not the same. She's not like that glitch Calhoun.', Calhoun just blinks, 'So either way, not you or anyone is coming."

Josh begins to walk away. Calhoun sighs and gets annoyed.

"I'm coming Josh!" Calhoun says walking behind Josh

Josh sighs and turns around.

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

The two get in each other's faces and Josh sees what he's doing. He calms down and backs up.

"I can't bring you with me Calhoun. I'm sorry. I made a promise."

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"What promise?"

Josh turns back and looks at the Tower. He sees the storm and looks back at Calhoun.

"I promised Felix that I would keep you safe', Calhoun looks way now realizing why Josh didn't want to bring her along, Calhoun looks somewhat embarrassed but reframes from showing it to either Josh or the soldiers, 'Going up to that Tower Calhoun is a death trap. That Cy-Bug has the basic programming of what it's suppose to do but now it has an added feature, to never die."

"I respect that your keeping what you told Felix to do about me', Calhoun turns back and looks at Josh, 'But I'm still coming."

Josh just blinks.

"I'm sorry, but your not."

Josh turns around and walks away. Calhoun just watches as Josh walks further into the distance. She looks at the ground and back up. Calhoun turns around and looks at her soldiers.

"Stay on the ground and keep in radio contact."

The soldiers salute.

(Same time)

"Yes Ma'am!" All the Soldiers yell

Calhoun turns back around and catches up to Josh. Back with Josh, he throws down his hover board and reloads his guns. He clicks both of them up and holsters them. Josh then hops on his board, but as he does, Calhoun throws down her board and cocks her weapon. Josh slowly turns seeing Calhoun is going to come no matter what. She throws her rifle on her back and looks at Josh. Josh just looks back up ahead, smiles like he knew Calhoun was going to come no matter what he would have said.

"Try and keep up this time." Josh says flying off

Calhoun rolls her eyes and flies up with Josh. The two head straight towards the Tower and right at the front entrance.

Front entrance to the Tower…

Josh and Calhoun land near the front doors of the Tower. They kick their boards up as Josh just looks up and Calhoun approaches the front door. He looks back down and watches Calhoun walk to the doors and suddenly, he remembers something.

"Wait!" Josh says throwing up his hand

Calhoun turns around.

"What?"

Josh just blinks seeing what Calhoun is seriously about to do.

"Could we possible skip this part?"

Calhoun looks confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember what happened last time?', Calhoun just blinks, Josh shakes his head, 'Remember how you always open this door and suddenly a million more Cy-Bugs come flying out?', Calhoun just shakes her head realizing what she always does to enter the Tower the same way, 'I like to skip that part."

Calhoun sighs.

"All right. Fine."

Josh shrugs.

"Also I like to skip the tackling, head butting, helmet hitting and anything else that happened the first time I drew you off course." Josh explains heading to the other door

Calhoun just follows with a smirk on her face.

"As long as the First Person Shooter isn't around, I won't even touch you."

Josh looks back.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Josh shakes his head as the two approach the other door. As they reach the door, Calhoun goes up to the key pad that she uses to punch in the door code.

"Hold on a second." Calhoun says entering the code

Josh sighs. Josh watches as he remembers this part from the game, when after they open the big doors and the million Cy-Bugs come flying out, Calhoun orders the 'Rookie', or Josh to follow her to a side entrance. Josh crosses his arms and turns his head around. Calhoun enters the code…

"There."

But for some reason, she's denied.

"Huh?"

Josh looks back.

"What's the problem?"

"I…I don't know."

Josh walks closer to Calhoun and watches her punch in the code.

"What's the deal?"

"It's, it's not accepting my code."

Josh just blinks.

"Just enter the same code you always enter."

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"I AM. For some reason it's not taking it', Calhoun enters the code again but it denies her, she gets more annoyed, 'What is going on?" Calhoun asks hard, hitting the pad and walking away

Josh examines it.

"The room where the Medal of Heroes is…it's also a lab right?" Josh asks looking back

Calhoun turns around.

"Yes, it's the science lab where it all went 'wrong'." Calhoun explains

Josh nods.

"You don't think the Cy-Bug…changed the codes do ya?"

Calhoun looks shocked.

"You really want me to start thinking that?"

Josh looks back at the box.

"You can't enter the code you normally use…so now it's changed. Why did it do that?"

"It knows were coming for it. Probably sealed off the big doors as well."

Josh rubs his chin.

"Smart bug, I'll give him that."

"'It'. 'It, not 'him'."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Right, my bad."

Calhoun looks around.

"Will have to find another way in."

Calhoun starts to walk away, as Josh begins to follow her; he looks back at the key pad and sees the codes flashing over some of the buttons. He narrows his eyes and looks closer. Josh puts his hand up.

"Wait."

Calhoun stops and turns around. Josh approaches the key-pad and sees the codes even closer.

"Could it be that simple?"

Calhoun approaches Josh from behind. Josh slowly puts his hand towards the key-pad and starts hitting the buttons where the codes are. He hits the first four numbers in a random order, but denies him. Josh sees.

"Crap…"

Josh does it again in a different order this time and again, it denies him. Josh gets annoyed.

"Oh come on…"

"Hitting random buttons will not get us in the Tower Josh."

"Just give me a second."

Josh looks at the buttons and tries again. He does it in a completely different order and suddenly, it beeps indicating the door is unlocking. Josh smiles and Calhoun looks surprised. He rubs his eyes and nods.

"Now that worked."

Calhoun looks down at Josh.

"How did you do that?"

Josh shrugs slowly looking up at Calhoun.

"I don't know…I'm seeing these random codes that appear before me."

"Codes?"

Josh nods.

"Yeah, like with the bridge in _Sugar Rush_', Josh walks through the door, 'Come on."

Calhoun just blinks as she watches Josh enter the Tower. She grabs her rifle and follows him in.

The Tower, Bottom Floor…

The two enter the Tower, Bottom Floor. Its dark, the room they enter looks like a lobby, a desk is in the center of the room. Josh hits his wrist turning on his chest flashlight. Calhoun hits her gun turning on her flash light. They hold their guns firmly hearing strange noises around the room. Calhoun looks over her shoulder and sees the elevators in the distance.

"Elevator."

Josh nods.

"Copy that."

The two walk to the elevators. Calhoun kicks the button and the Josh scans the area. Up and around the room, Cy-Bugs keep themselves to the ceilings. They remain hidden. Josh gulps and lowers his guns.

"It's coming?"

"Yes." Calhoun says standing alongside Josh

Josh checks his guns.

"This is the part when…"

"Yes." Calhoun says getting ready

Josh just cocks his guns.

"It's the one thing about the games in the Arcade…', Calhoun looks down, Josh just keeps looking forward, 'You always know what to expect."

Cy-Bugs open their wings and start flying around the room. Josh and Calhoun aim up and start moving around in a circle together.

"Okay so…you'll take the ones on the right…and I'll take the ones of the left?" Josh suggests

"Fine by me."

Josh shrugs.

"I figured as much."

Calhoun opens fires and the Cy-Bugs attack. Josh shoots his pistols taking down each Cy-Bug flying at him. He comes to his last round and fires, killing the Cy-Bug, but another appears flying right at him. He grabs Calhoun's shoulder.

"Down!"

Josh forces Calhoun down and the Cy-Bug flies right over them. Josh quickly reloads and Calhoun looks back.

"Thanks!"

"Thank me later! We still got 45 seconds before the elevator comes!"

"You know exactly when it comes?!" Calhoun shouts

"Of course!', Josh shoots, 'I've played the game so many times, I'm just waiting for something different to happen!"

Calhoun rolls her eyes as she shoots. Josh looks at the elevator and sees that it won't be there for another 30 seconds. Josh spins around and suddenly gets pushed by a Cy-Bug.

"Whoa!"

He lands hard on his back and Calhoun sees. Josh rolls out of the way and grabs his pistols. He shoots the Cy-Bug that tackled him, spins back up on his own two feet and looks around.

"Who's next!?"

15 seconds to go. Josh turns and hears the elevator approaching. He looks back over at Calhoun and sees she's shooting.

"Calhoun! The elevator is coming! 10 seconds!"

Calhoun nods and walks backwards towards Josh. Josh shoots his way past all the Cy-Bugs flying around him and he looks back. Calhoun turns to her side and shoots the Cy-Bugs, but she doesn't notice the Cy-Bug flying right back on the side of her. Josh hears the ding of the elevator and looks back. He looks at Calhoun and points at her.

"Calhoun!"

Calhoun turns and sees Josh pointing a gun at her. But he nudges it over and shoots the Cy-Bug that has landed beside her and shoots. Calhoun turns and sees Josh was just aiming at the Cy-Bug that was about to eat her.

"Come on!" Josh says waving his arm

Calhoun rushes and the two hop on the elevator. They Cy-Bugs swarm to the elevator as Josh and Calhoun shoot as the door closes. The two take a moment and catch their breath. It's quiet for a moment and they reload. Click after click the two reloaded.

"I have to say, it's totally different from behind the screen then in front."

"Now you know what us video game characters go through while you gamers are having all the fun playing 'soldier'."

Josh turns his head at Calhoun.

"I would ask you why you hate them so badly, but…I believe I already know."

Josh looks back straight ahead. Calhoun blinks and looks down at Josh. Josh blinks as suddenly the lines of codes appear all around him. Josh stays calm about it seeing that it's just a vision that's uploading around him. The uploading finishes and the lines of codes disappear. Josh looks and finds himself…somewhere in a chapel. He turns around and looks up ahead at the bride and groom who are about to get married.

"A wedding…?', Josh looks closer and rubs his head, 'Why does this look familiar?"

As the bride and groom turn, Josh looks closer and sees the bride is Calhoun.

"Calhoun?"

Calhoun and the groom turn. Josh looks at the groom and recognizes him as well.

"Dr. Brad Scott…" Josh whispers

Suddenly a Cy-Bug crashes through the upper windows of the room. Everyone in the room panics, Josh remains still. The Cy-Bug eats and kills Brad, Josh just watches as Calhoun pulls out a large gun and shoots the Cy-Bug to death. Josh just blinks as he slowly lowers his head. The lines of codes appear again and Josh just stands motionless in the elevator dazed. Calhoun turns her head and sees Josh not moving.

"Josh?', nudges him, 'Josh."

Josh snaps out of it.

"Huh?"

"Pay attention, were almost to the lab."

Josh blinks and snaps out of it.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"And also, for what?"

Josh blinks and looks at Calhoun.

"Huh?"

"You said 'I'm sorry'. Sorry for what?"

Josh just looks more confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said 'I'm sorry'."

Josh just flinches.

"I did?"

"You don't remember saying that?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No I don't. These codes are slowly becoming clearer what there doing to me."

Calhoun blinks just hearing these 'code' things from him.

"What are these codes your seeing?"

"I don't know Calhoun."

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"Then explain it."

"I don't know how to explain it."

Calhoun hits the emergency switch to stop the elevator. Josh just looks and narrows his eyes.

"Calhoun what are you doing?"

"No more excuses."

Josh sighs.

"Calhoun, we have to keep moving."

"You tell me what is happening to you right now." Calhoun says pointing

Josh blinks and looks at the finger in front of his face. He looks back up at Calhoun who's serious about what she wants to know.

"I have several codes from some of the games in the Arcade', Calhoun lowers her hand, 'It seems like when I beat them, the game just sends them to me and they upload on my arm', Josh shows off his arm and Calhoun looks, 'The codes are what makes the game, the game. From everything that it's made of."

"How can you see it?"

Josh shrugs.

"I don't know. But it's shown me things that could happen and…', remembers last vision, 'things that have happened.' Calhoun just listens, Josh slides his way around Calhoun and pushes the button to move the elevator again, Calhoun just watches as Josh just looks at himself from a reflection in the elevator, 'Just like this bug you hate so much, I seem to do things that scare a lot of people."

Calhoun just watches as Josh seems to be comparing himself to the glitching Cy-Bug that Calhoun wants to get rid of. Even kill. She now sees and thinks that this is what Josh thinks of him. Calhoun closes her eyes and brushes her hair back.

"Josh…I don't think…"

Suddenly the elevator shakes. The two look around and see that there a few floors from the lab above. Josh looks and sees.

"Of course."

"It stopped us."

"I guess we take the stares from here?"

"Not exactly." Calhoun says walking to the doors

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Calhoun tries to pry open the doors.

"What you gamers don' t know is that there's another entrance to the lab."

Josh just blinks.

"Really? How?"

Calhoun looks shocked and looks back at Josh.

"You actually don't know this?"

Josh sees he's being toyed by Calhoun. He becomes annoyed.

"Yes, I would love to know this."

Calhoun smiles.

"It's better if you see for yourself; I'm shocked to see that the Gamer doesn't know about this route."

Josh shrugs.

"Well, since you always go the same way and always say the same things, I figured there's never a change in your protocol."

Calhoun shuts her eyes.

"Touché. Help me with these doors."

Josh smiles and grabs the door.

"Can't the great Sergeant Calhoun open two elevator doors by herself?"

"Shut up and help me."

Josh smirks.

"Yes Ma'am."

The two open the elevator doors and see some of the floor between them and the ground floor, they squeeze through. Calhoun squeezes out first and Josh follows. The two look around and Josh sees what it looks like, offices of the scientists.

"Is this the floor where the scientists worked at?"

"Yes."

Josh looks around and wipes his hand on a desk and sees nothing but dust all around.

"It looks like nothings been through here in months."

Calhoun looks serious.

"How long did you say we were plugged in?"

Josh nods.

"Right.', Calhoun moves forward and Josh catches up, 'Why is there a floor here anyway? Why create a level that's never been in any use?"

Calhoun stops. Josh looks and Calhoun looks at a certain desk in front of her. Josh just watches.

"Calhoun?"

Calhoun blinks and snaps out of it.

"Come on, the elevator is this way."

Calhoun moves ahead fast. Josh watches and looks back down at the desk below him. He looks back at Calhoun and catches up to her, but back on the desk, the name plate of the owner says on the side, Dr. Brad Scott.

Hallway…

Josh and Calhoun walk down the hallway together. Josh keeps quiet about the strange way Calhoun is acting. He looks back up ahead with his eyes. Then suddenly, he yawns and Calhoun sees.

"Stay awake now, now's not the time to be falling asleep."

Josh stops yawning.

"Well sorry, I haven't been sleeping well these past few nights."

Calhoun turns her head.

"And why's that?"

Josh just closes his eyes.

"Try sleeping with your bad arm behind your head on a bench in Game Central Station. And what seems like night time, the whole station is lit up like its daylight outside, you try sleeping out there one night."

"Try sleeping in here, on a cot with a gun under your pillow."

Josh nods.

"I tried that once, scared Felix and made him jump higher then he normally does."

Calhoun blinks and slowly smiles. Josh turns his head and sees Calhoun smiling.

"He really cares about you, you know…"

Calhoun shakes her head.

"I just wish he would stop, I can take care of myself."

"Obviously."

Calhoun sighs.

"You care about him?" Josh asks stopping

Calhoun stops a few feet ahead. She slowly turns around and looks at Josh.

"Why would you ask that?"

Josh shakes his head.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking out loud', Josh sighs and Calhoun sees, 'With your background and everything I just assumed but maybe it never happened. Let's keep moving." Josh says moving ahead

Josh moves ahead and Calhoun pushes Josh back.

"My background and everything?"

Josh just blinks realizing he just blew it.

"Let's not get into it, okay?"

"No, I want to know what that means."

"I don't think you want to know."

"Tell me."

Josh sighs.

"No."

"Tell me!"

Josh looks up at Calhoun. He sees she's serious and Josh rubs his hair back.

"When you think your personal business is all to yourself and only you know it, that's until you become a video game character and every gamer out there knows everything about you.', Calhoun just blinks, 'I know about Brad…"

Calhoun looks shocked.

"Any gamer out there like me…knows your history."

Calhoun turns around and brushes her hair back. Josh just looks around.

"That's why this level is here. That was his desk back there wasn't it?"

Calhoun doesn't say anything. Josh gulps.

"You gamers may know my past but you don't know me', Josh looks back up as Calhoun looks back, 'I remember it but it never did happen."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I was programmed with the worst back story for this game. I remember it but it never truly happened. It's only a memory, none of it was real', Josh nods, 'So don't believe everything you think you may know about us."

Josh blinks and nods.

"Right."

Calhoun turns back around. As Calhoun walks ahead, Josh watches. Josh now sees from what he's read about 'Sergeant Calhoun' of _Hero's Duty_ isn't all that true. As he walks forward, the lines of codes appear again. Josh looks around and sees he's in the lab of the Tower. He looks around and studies the room, nothing, it's quiet, and the stairs leading up to Medal of Hero's just floating in midair.

Josh continues to look around and suddenly, Calhoun grunts and is thrown across the room. Josh watches as Calhoun struggles to get back up. Josh slowly walks to her and suddenly gun fire is shot behind him. Josh turns around and sees his other self-shooting at the glitching Cy-Bug but can't see it. Josh tries to look for it but doesn't see it. Josh's other self-climbs the steps to reaching the Medal of Hero's medal.

"What am I doing?" Josh asks looking at his other self

The other Josh grabs the medal and it disappears. The codes of _Hero's Duty_ wraps itself around Josh's arm and Josh sees.

"The codes to the game…I have to beat the level to get the codes…"

A loud bang is heard. Josh and other Josh look up. Calhoun struggles trying to get back up on her own two feet, suddenly, the glitching Cy-Bug appears out of the darkness and tackles Calhoun toward and out the window. Josh and other Josh see.

(Same time)

"Calhoun!"

Josh and other Josh run to Calhoun but, the glitching Cy-Bug pushes Calhoun out the window and the two fall straight down. Josh and other Josh run to the ledge and look down. They don't see Calhoun or the glitching Cy-Bug anymore. Josh just shakes his head.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Calhoun', Josh looks at his other self-putting his left hand to his head, 'I'm so sorry…"

Josh just blinks and everything ends. The codes appear and Josh sees he's back where he is. Calhoun looks back and sees Josh.

"Hey! Snap out of it, come on!"

Josh blinks and looks at Calhoun. Calhoun just blinks seeing Josh staring kindly at her.

"What?" Calhoun asks with a look

Josh snaps out of it and wipes his face.

"Nothing. Show me this elevator."

Calhoun nods and guides Josh around the hallway. They look up ahead and see the elevator.

"That it?"

"Yes. We take that up and we should make it to the lab."

"All right."

"Let's go." Calhoun moves ahead

Josh stops her.

"Calhoun, wait.', Calhoun turns around, 'I think I know how to stop the glitching Cy-Bug."

"How?"

"The codes', Calhoun narrows her eyes, 'If I get the codes to the game, then I can search through them and find the Cy-Bug codes. If the glitching Cy-Bug is in there, I can…'de-bug' and perhaps remove its glitching."

Calhoun crosses her arms.

"Can you do that?"

Josh shrugs.

"I brought the kids karts back didn't I?"

"That was _Sugar Rush_, this is a different."

"I can handle it."

"I saw how weak you got just trying to bring their karts back; this is a Cy-Bug. A glitching Cy-Bug."

"I can handle it."

"Josh." Calhoun says stricter

"I can handle it, we're both glitches."

"Stop comparing yourself to it!', Josh flinches, Calhoun regains her composure, 'Stop doing that to yourself. You're a…better glitch then that thing is. You put yourself before others. I've seen it. Everyone's seen it. Including Vanellope', Josh just blinks, 'She now has a friend who is just like her. And not like a Cy-Bug."

Josh nods and Calhoun rubs her face.

"Can we go now before another we have yet another moment?"

Josh smiles.

"Sure. I know that's not your thing." Josh says walking ahead

Calhoun gets a little annoyed.

"I'm telling you right now Josh…"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just having some fun with you Calhoun."

"I'm not one with 'fun'."

"You should try it some time. You'd be surprise how well it works."

"I'll put it to the side. Now, let's get that bug."

"Yes Ma'am."

Calhoun boards first. Josh watches and remembers his vision. He looks back and grabs his pistol.

"What was that?"

Calhoun looks.

"What?"

Josh aims.

"I think I saw something."

Calhoun grabs her rifle and walks out the elevator.

"Cy-Bug?"

Josh looks and quickly boards the elevator.

"Nope. Just you."

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"What?" Calhoun asks turning around

Josh pushes the button and closes the elevator doors. It's see through and Calhoun runs up to the doors and bangs on them.

"Josh! JOSH! Open this door!', Josh just stays calm watching Calhoun from behind the door, 'Stop messing around! Open this door!"

"I can't Calhoun. I promised Felix."

"What? This again? Nothing will happen!"

"Yes it will."

"What do you mean?"

Josh sighs and looks down. Calhoun watches.

"It's not easy being me Calhoun', looks up, 'Especially when it comes to me. I can't change but other people can. That includes you too. If your not like what I've read, then be who you are. Be happy with Felix."

Josh starts to go up. Calhoun bangs on the door.

"Josh! JOSH!"

Josh leans back and looks up. Calhoun backs up seeing the elevator rising. She looks back out behind her and runs. Josh has his eyes closed as he reaches down for his guns. He grabs both of them and opens his eyes. The elevator stops and Josh walks out.

The Tower, Lab…

Josh keeps his guns drawn looking around. He scans the area and looks at what's left of the lab by the glitching Cy-Bug. Josh looks up at the ceiling and sees that it's too dark for him to see anything. He stops in the center of the room and whistles.

"Yoo-hoo…glitching Cy-Bug. It's me…Josh The Gamer/Glitch Litwak. Or you can just think of me as your worse nightmare. Why don't you just come on out so I can end this, I have to get back soon, okay?', nothing is said, Josh rolls his eyes, 'Great, now I'm talking to myself."

Josh walks in front of the steps leading up to the Medal of Hero's. He looks up at it and puts his foot down on the first step. But he hears something fall behind him. Josh quickly spins around and aims, but sees that it was just a wrench. He slowly lowers his guns and looks around, then suddenly, a big, dark shadow climbs up behind Josh. Josh looks down seeing something big that's literally covering his shadow. He narrows his eyes.

"Human…', Josh slowly turns around and looks up, 'You have come to far…"

Josh looks up and suddenly, the glitching Cy-Bug, completely transformed, bigger arms and claws, bigger body and much more dangerous. Josh slowly starts to back up.

"Great…you can talk now…"

The glitching Cy-Bug crawls down and gets closer to Josh. Josh keeps his hands up.

"Uhh…I think I accidentally started this off on the wrong foot…did I say 'worse nightmare'? I meant happily joined apprentice…', the glitching Cy-Bug follows Josh with its giant head, 'I mean, you and me…were a lot alike. I'm a glitch too."

"…Glitch…?"

"Yeah, that's what we are…', looks at medal behind it, looks back at it, 'You want to see a cool trick that not even you can do?"

But the glitching Cy-Bug doesn't care. It tries to eat Josh but he glitches out and appears behind it. Josh grabs his guns and shoots at the glitching Cy-Bug. It spins around and throws its giant claws at Josh, but Josh ducks and runs away. The glitching Cy-bug chases Josh around the lab. He hopes over desks and monitors as the glitching Cy-Bug just crashes into them. Josh looks up ahead and sees the steps leading to the medal. He knows that he'll get the codes to the game once he grabs it. So Josh runs up the steps but the glitching Cy-Bug throws down its tail and destroys the steps.

"Whoa!"

Josh quickly glitches and gets out and away before the glitching Cy-Bug throws down its claws at him. Josh reappears at the windows where he saw Calhoun get pushed out of. The glitching Cy-Bug looks around for Josh. Josh sees that it's looking for him.

"Hey!', Josh whistles, 'over here!"

Josh grabs his pistols and fires. The glitching Cy-Bug gets the attention and looks at Josh. Josh stops firing.

"Come on…come get me you bug scum…"

The glitching Cy-Bug drools as its gears in its mouth grind together hard. Josh narrows his eyes hard looking at the bug.

"I'm nothing like you…I'm nothing LIKE YOU!"

Josh opens fire and hits the glitching Cy-Bug hard. The glitching Cy-Bug roars and flies its gigantic body at Josh. Josh backs up and hits the glass. He waits for the right moment as the glitching Cy-Bug gets closer. Josh smiles…

"See ya."

He glitches out and the glitching Cy-Bug crashes through the windows. Josh reappears at the pedestal where the medal lies. He looks back at the giant whole in the glass and sees the glitching Cy-Bug gone. Josh smiles and looks at the medal.

"_Hero's Duty_ codes…', grabs medal, 'Come to The Gamer."

The medal disappears in Josh's hand. It turns out that since Josh touched it, the medal turns out to be the codes for the game. Josh watches as he lends out his arm. The codes wrap itself around his arm and Josh feels it.

"There we go."

The codes finish uploading and Josh forms a fist throwing up his arm.

"Ahhh…there…', Josh turns around, 'Now to finish you once and for all."

Josh glitches down from the pedestal and reappears. He walks to the broken glass window and suddenly a loud thud is heard. Josh regains his balance and again another thud is heard. He looks up and suddenly the glitching Cy-Bug rips the roof apart. Some of the roof falls down at Josh.

"Whoa!"

Josh dives out the way and looks back up at the glitching Cy-Bug. It roars and Josh grabs his guns.

"Die already!"

Josh fires and hits one of the eyes of the glitching Cy-Bug. It roars and throws its head back. Josh smiles and quickly gets back up on his feet looking for the code of the Cy-Bugs of the game.

"Where is it, where is it?!"

The glitching Cy-Bug crashes through the roof again and this time Josh gets hit.

"Ah!"

He falls on the ground and gets trapped by debris.

"Come on!"

Josh tries to push the debris off. He tries to glitch out but he can't from the codes being brought out in front of him.

"Come on, come on, come on, where are the Cy-Bugs in this game?!"

The glitching Cy-Bug roars and Josh looks up. The glitching Cy-Bug starts popping out eggs from all around. Josh looks and sees some of them starting to hatch.

"I didn't mean that way!"

Josh looks through the codes hovering in front of him and finds something.

"Let's see if this works!"

Josh hits it and suddenly the beam off the Tower lights up. Josh looks and so do some of the Cy-Bugs. Josh smiles as he activated the beam but it shorts out and flickers. Josh's smile goes away.

"Come on!"

The baby Cy-Bugs look away from the beam and see Josh. They start to crawl their way towards him. Josh sees and grabs his pistol. He starts firing at them one by one.

Back on the ground…

Calhoun backs up looking up at the Tower. She can tell something is going on up in the lab. The soldiers come running up behind her and she grabs her rifle.

"Alright, listen up!', Calhoun turns around and the soldiers look at Calhoun, 'I don't know if Josh is alive or not', the soldiers look at one another, 'But our main priority is to kill that Cy-Bug. No matter what happens, we do not let it leave here. Do you understand?', the soldiers agree, but Calhoun doesn't like there 'soft' response, 'Do you understand?!"

(All at once)

"YEAHH!"

"Then move it!"

The soldiers run ahead at the Tower. Calhoun turns around and looks up.

The Tower, Lab…

Josh continues to shoot the baby Cy-Bugs crawling towards him. His gun empties and he throws it at one of them.

"Eat this!', Josh realizes, 'Wait, no don't!"

But one baby Cy-Bug does. It transforms up and becomes a normal Cy-Bug and its arms morph into pistols. Josh ducks.

"Ah!"

Josh ducks from the gun fire and the Cy-Bug shoots the debris. It becomes looser and Josh feels it.

"Thanks!" Josh yells running away

Josh runs around the room looking for the code still.

"Come on, where is it?!"

Josh trips and he looks ahead.

"Ow…', suddenly one of the baby Cy-Bugs crawl on his leg, Josh feels it and rips it off, 'Get off of me!"

Josh throws it off and looks at his watch.

"Show me the Cy-Bug codes!"

Josh scans through the millions of codes and suddenly finds one that's red and not white compared to all the others. Josh sees it and touches it. He sees that it's all distorted and glitchy, like the Cy-Bug.

"Yes…YES! I found you!"

Suddenly the glitching Cy-Bug roars and Josh sees it through the roof.

"Now I got you!"

The glitching Cy-Bug roars loudly through the whole level of _Hero's Duty_.

Back on the ground…

Calhoun and the soldiers stop. They hear the loud roar and all of them look up. And they see the giant Cy-Bug on top of the Tower. Some of them move their visors to get a better look. Calhoun brushes her hair back, horrified.

"Oh my…', Calhoun says covering her mouth, 'Please hurry Josh…"

Josh stands up and sees the glitching Cy-Bug has landed itself over the beam. Josh looks back through the codes and finds the beams activation button.

"Time for you to finally die."

As Josh pushes it a Cy-Bug attacks him and gets thrown on its back.

"Hey, whoa!"

It flies out of the Tower and around. Josh holds onto it tightly as he looks back and sees the glitching Cy-bug just roaring. Josh looks serious and pushes his watch to see the codes. He finds the red code of the glitching Cy-Bug and tries to fix it, but the Cy-Bug tries to throw Josh off its back.

"Hey! I'm trying to save the day here!"

It spins and flips to get Josh off. But Josh holds on. Josh finds the beam code and pushes it. The beam shoots up hitting the glitching Cy-Bug hard beneath it. Josh sees and laughs.

"Ha, ha! Like that!"

But the beam doesn't do anything except piss it off more.

"Come on Josh! Fix the code!"

Josh gets ready to hit the red code but the Cy-Bug flips again without Josh knowing and Josh lands on the roof of the Tower. He rolls and almost slides off. He sees and pushes himself back.

"Too close', Josh backs up and sees the beam right behind him, quickly stops and turns back around, 'Way to close!"

Josh looks up and sees the glitching Cy-Bug roaring as it's in the light. Josh backs up enough to find the red code in the codes. He looks up hard at the glitching Cy-Bug ready to attack Josh again.

"It looks like this time', Josh sees the red code, 'Your de-bugged."

Josh hits the red code and it changes back into a white one. The glitching Cy-Bug's eyes flicker back and forth and turns back into a normal Cy-Bug. Josh backs up and suddenly the Cy-Bug tries to crawl its way out of the beam.

"Oh come on! Just die already!"

But the beam seems to be sucking it in more then destroying it. Josh sees then suddenly the ground starts to shake. When Josh activated the beam, he pushed it the wrong way to use it, instead of shooting it up, instead, he's shooting it down causing the Tower to collapse from the inside. Josh looks and sees and suddenly, he and the Cy-Bug get sucked down into the Tower.

Back on the ground…

Calhoun and the soldiers look up and see the Tower falling down from inside.

"Back up! Everybody move back!" Calhoun orders waving

As the Tower collapses a large dust cloud hits the ground hard. The soldiers brace themselves and cover their faces. The top of the Tower is now gone. Calhoun and the soldiers look up and see what's left of the Tower. Calhoun looks back as everyone approaches the giant doors slowly. They all look around and see nothing is happening. Calhoun slowly looks down and slowly figures that Josh might have defeated the glitching Cy-Bug.

"I guess…he did it…"

The soldiers look back, and suddenly, the double doors open. They all look and get their guns up.

"Fire when ready!" Calhoun orders drawing her gun

The doors slide open and dust shoots out. They see nothing at first. Then slowly, a figure appears. They get their fingers on the triggers. Calhoun looks serious. And through the dust, Josh slowly emerges and everyone sees. Josh walks out and sees his welcome back. He stops and brushes his hair back.

"This is the second time you have your guns drawn on me', Calhoun lowers her gun, 'Another Mexican Stand-off? You still want your fingers?"

The soldiers slowly smile and lower their guns. Josh smiles and walks towards them and right up to Calhoun.

"Is it…?" Calhoun asks nervously

Josh calmly smiles and nods.

"It's…de-bugged."

The soldiers smile and throw up their guns and celebrate. Calhoun slowly nods and smiles.

"Well done soldier."

Josh nods.

"Sorry about your Tower though."

"It can be repaired."

"I can fix that. And maybe someone else can too."

Calhoun shakes her head with a small smirk on her face. But suddenly, a swarm appears and everyone looks. Calhoun looks serious and grabs her rifle.

"Alright ladies! Arm up! The fight's not over yet!"

Calhoun and the soldiers run out ahead. Josh keeps up.

"The Tower's destroyed!" Josh yells

"We all saw! The beam as well?"

Josh sighs.

"It came down with the Cy-Bug."

"Then I'm afraid we have no choice."

"What?"

"Without a beam, none of the Cy-Bugs can be stopped. They'll just continue to multiply', looks at Josh, 'My game is done."

Josh blinks and looks up ahead. He stops as he watches Calhoun and the soldiers run to the crashed down ship. He looks at his watch and finds the beam code from the game. Calhoun stops and looks back.

"Come on! We're closing off the exit!" Calhoun yells

Josh looks back up at Calhoun.

"I know where there's a beam!"

Calhoun narrows her eyes and Josh turns around and runs away.

"Josh!"

Calhoun runs after Josh. The soldiers see and decide not to leave anyone behind. So they go after the two. Josh runs out in the open field and holds the beam code in front of him. Calhoun tries to keep up with Josh and Josh finally stops. Calhoun stops several feet from Josh.

"What are you doing? We have to go!"

Josh turns around and points.

"I can save your game Calhoun. I have the codes. Step back."

Calhoun watches as Josh pushes the beam code in front of him. The soldiers come to the scene as well and suddenly Josh's hand lights up. Calhoun and the soldiers step back as Josh's arm really lights up, lights up in the way of a beam. Josh strains as he feels this power energy forming from his arm.

"Step back!" Josh yells

Calhoun and the men step back even further. Josh looses his footing and falls to his knees. He throws his arm up screaming, and suddenly the beam shoots out of his arm and straight up into the sky. Calhoun and the soldiers watch. The swarm of Cy-Bugs see the light and fly right at it. Josh uses all his might to keep the beam pointed up. All the Cy-Bugs fly into the light. Josh holds onto the beam a few more seconds and suddenly, it ends.

The light disappears and Josh throws his arm down holding it tightly. Little smoke comes off Josh's back. Calhoun and the soldiers watch. Josh slowly stands back up holding his arm. He looks at everyone.

"Now…who said 'their game is gone'?"

Josh smiles and Calhoun…just shakes her head. The pain in Josh's arm goes away and Josh walks ahead.

"Ten-hut!" Calhoun yells

Josh stops as he sees Calhoun and the soldiers stand in perfect formation.

"Raise arm!" Calhoun orders

Calhoun and the soldiers salute to Josh.

"In honor and bravery to our fellow soldier, to all of gamers who have ever played _Hero's Duty_. We stand before a true hero', Josh slowly smiles and crosses his arms, 'We thank you for your duty."

"Which of course was in fact a big duty, you know…"

Calhoun reframes from making a face. Josh walks up to Calhoun and lends out his hand. Calhoun continues to salute to Josh as she looks down at his hand with her eyes.

"Were a little past service duty aren't we Calhoun?"

Calhoun lowers down her hand slowly. She goes to grab Josh's hand but he quickly draws back and salutes to her.

"It was honor to serve and protect _Hero's Duty_. May the duty never change."

Calhoun blinks and shakes her head.

"Enough 'duties'." Calhoun says

Josh smiles and lowers his hand.

"Let's go back and tell everyone the news."

"You going to, or shall I?" Calhoun asks

Calhoun looks down at Josh. He looks up and she looks back up ahead.

"You can tell them. That's an order."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Josh runs ahead of everyone else. Calhoun stops and looks back at the Tower. She slowly smiles and walks to the crashed down ship.

And that's…the end of the three part chapter. Josh and Calhoun didn't. It seems now; they can put their differences to the side, and work together. And it seems, they have a lot more in common then the game they've played in.

Preview…

With the fight over, it's just another day in Game Central Station. Josh is getting more liked by the video game characters instead of him being treated as the figure he's known as in the Arcade. But Josh seems to be showing more of his other side then what the video game characters know off. So next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer Chapter 11 – Let's Play


	11. Chapter 11 - Let's Play

Chapter 11 – Let's Play

Josh, Calhoun and the soldiers walk out of the tunnel of _Hero's Duty_. The other video game characters of Game Central Station see them come out. Josh, Calhoun and the soldiers stop amongst the crowd. Calhoun looks down at Josh and he looks at her. She nods looking at him to tell everyone. Josh nods and steps forward. The characters watch Josh approach them. Josh puts his hands down on his guns and looks down.

"Okay, well…how do I put this…', the characters get a little nervous, Josh looks up worried, but then he just shakes his head smiling, 'It's dead and everyone here is safe."

The characters ease up and shout. Josh smiles seeing everyone in Game Central Station happy. Ralph, Felix and Vanellope come out from the crowd. Calhoun crosses her arms with a small smile on her face seeing everyone glad that the fight is over. Felix looks and sees Calhoun.

"Tamora!"

Calhoun turns and sees Felix running to her. She keeps on smiling softly and Felix jumps in the air. She catches him and the two embrace.

"I'm so glad your back!"

Calhoun nods and pushes Felix back. He sees her, a little upset for some reason.

"What?" Felix asks nervously

Calhoun narrows her eyes at Felix.

"What's this promise I heard from Josh saying that you asked him to keep me safe?"

Felix gets nervous.

"Oh well, you see, I know you can handle yourself Tamora but you have to admit this was something you've never faced before."

Calhoun gets more serious.

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" Calhoun asks strictly

"No, no, no! That's not what I mean, I, I, I just meant that it would be good to have someone I very much trust to…ah, watch your back you know and…"

Felix continues to ramble on trying to make a good point but Calhoun just shakes her head seeing Felix getting all bent out of shape. He continues to go on and suddenly Calhoun throws Felix's hat off and throws her hand behind his head. Felix throws open his eyes and suddenly she kisses him. Felix blinks and slowly closes his eyes too. Back with Josh, Josh turns back into his normal self as he gets patted on the back by a few video game characters. He shakes their hands and welcomes there thanks. Then suddenly, Ralph comes up behind Josh and pats him a little too hard on his back. Josh falls forward.

"Good job there little man!"

Josh pushes himself up and rubs his head. Ralph sees.

"Oh, sorry."

Ralph picks Josh up and sets him back down on his own two feet.

"Uhh…no problem. Just go a little easier next time or I'll have a broken back."

Ralph laughs.

"Ha, ha. Right. But still, good job with all the bugs."

Josh nods.

"Of course."

"This will go down in gaming history."

Josh smirks.

"You mean I'll get my face drawn on _Tapper's_ wall?"

"Hey, that's a tradition we have."

Josh nods.

"Fair enough."

Suddenly Vanellope glitches right between the two. They see her and jump back.

(Same time)

"Whoa! Vanellope!"

"You did it!"

Josh nods.

"Yeah I did."

Vanellope glitches and Josh and Ralph look around. She glitches back and appears on Josh's shoulders.

"That was sweet how you took down those bugs in here."

Josh looks back and grabs Vanellope's legs so she doesn't fall back.

"Piece of cake, I can do all that in my sleep. Speaking of cake, is Candlehead around? I think I might want a slice. Or two."

"I'll join ya."

Josh spins Vanellope around on his head. Ralph just watches as she glitches again and sits down on Ralph's shoulder. Josh stops spinning around and looks up at Vanellope.

"How did you kill it?" Vanellope asks

Josh blinks and narrows his eyes. Vanellope and Ralph wait for Josh's answer and he crosses his arms.

"I…de-bugged it." Josh says with a smirk on his face

Vanellope and Ralph blink wondering what the word 'de-bug' means. They look at each other and Josh sees. He just shakes his head.

"It's a technical term. Don't worry about it. I found it quite useful when I finally got it in the beam on the Tower."

Josh continues to go on about it with Ralph and Vanellope. The crowd of characters talk to one of the many soldiers of _Hero's Duty_ about the amazing fight. Then a while later, it all finally ends.

_Tapper's_…

Josh takes a sip of his root beer with his fellow soldiers. They talk about the fight and Josh just shows off.

"I'm serious, one of the bugs picked me up and I flew around on it above the Tower. All at the same time I'm trying to find the code to the glitching Cy-Bug. And the glitching Cy-Bug, it was enormous."

"Yeah right." A Soldier says

"I'm serious. This glitching Cy-Bug transformed into a monster. It was HUGE."

"How big?" Another Soldier asks

Josh thinks for a moment.

"Think of Wreck-It Ralph…times a 100."

The Soldiers think about it for a second. Josh takes a sip and some of them laugh. Josh shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, that's a bad example. Sorry Ralph', Josh says looking up, 'Okay, let's just say it was so big that it couldn't possible fit in the power cord and make it to Game Central Station.', some of the soldiers blink hearing that example and understanding it well, Calhoun, among them all, sitting at another table just blinks, Josh slowly looks up, 'And it even spoke to me."

The soldiers pause to hearing that remark. Josh takes another sip of his root beer and thinks of the worst thing that could have happen.

"If I didn't get the codes to _Hero's Duty_…you guys might have lost your game forever…" Josh says turning around

The soldiers look at one another thinking about what would have happened if they did loose their game. They would have to seal off the entrance to the level, destroy the train and blow off the entrance to the game to make sure nothing can ever get through. Josh starts to walk around.

"The thing about the codes that I see…sometimes I see the future', the soldiers watch Josh, so does Calhoun, 'Or even the past. And I saw what would have happened if I didn't destroy it.', Josh walks to Calhoun and looks freighted at her, 'I saw what would have happened if you came with me.', Calhoun just waits to hear what Josh has to say, 'It didn't end well. And that's why I said 'I'm sorry' earlier."

Calhoun just gulps hearing that from Josh. Josh looks down at his glass and spins around.

"But we shouldn't think about what could have happened', the soldiers look at Josh, 'We defeated it. I didn't do it by myself, each and every single one of you fought and stayed. I now see what all of you go through, behind the screen. And it was a true honor to play an actual fight in _Hero's Duty_.', the soldiers nod, Calhoun sort of smiles, Josh smiles, 'But of course, that was a HUGE DUTY!"

The soldiers laugh. Calhoun looks the other way. Josh claps and Calhoun remembers the time.

"All right ladies, it's past the hour, time to fall in and get a night's sleep."

The soldiers stand up and leave _Tapper's_. Josh watches as they all leave. Calhoun walks up alongside Josh.

"Nice speech."

Josh shrugs.

"I watched from the best."

Calhoun nods.

"See you next time Josh." Calhoun says patting Josh's back

Josh feels the pat and watches Calhoun leave.

"Hey Calhoun."

Calhoun turns around. Josh almost says something but he shakes his head.

"Never mind. Till next time."

Calhoun nods and leaves. Josh sighs and walks to a table. He sits down and puts his head down on the table. He looks at the coolers of _Tapper's_ sideways and slowly closes his eyes.

The following day…

Josh walks out _Tapper's_ and stretches his arms. As he walks out he sees the rest of the video game characters of the Arcade going on about their day. Josh walks around Game Central Station, as he walks around, the video game characters notice him. They wave and call out his actual name. Josh just smiles and waves back to them. He passes up _Sugar Rush_ and looks down the entrance. Josh sighs slowly and smiles. He goes in it and of course, sets off the alarm.

"Name please." Surge Protector asks

Josh slowly looks at the Surge Protector.

"Really?"

The Surge Protector fixes his glasses.

"Actually, no. I just wanted to say thank you and good job."

Josh's annoyed face eases up and looks calmer.

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

The Surge Protector nods and vanishes. Josh looks back down the tunnel to _Sugar Rush_. He walks ahead and enters.

_Sugar Rush_...

Josh 'cleans' his car in _Sugar Rush_. In his _Sugar Rush_ outfit, Josh takes off his hat and sets it down on the hood. He uses a wrapper he found off some candy a few yards back as a towel. Josh now starts waxing up his car to shine off the chocolate. He uses honey to brighten up his chocolate.

"Not only is it a topping but it shines up the most chocolate of things."

Josh continues to rub the honey on the sides of his car. In the distance, Vanellope pushes some cotton candy bushes out of her way and spots Josh in the distance doing something to his car. She smiles funny and glitches out. Back with Josh, he rubs around in circles and picks up the other candy wrapper to wipe it off. He moves back up and looks up on the hood of his car and it's Vanellope just lying down watching him.

"Hi."

"Whoa!"

Josh falls backwards and lands on his back. Vanellope sees.

"Did I surprise ya?"

Josh looks back up and pushes himself up.

"Yeah, yeah you did Vanellope. Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"More like a Schweetz attack."

Josh rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Funny. Would you please get off my hood? I'm waxing it."

Josh picks Vanellope up and sets her down on the ground. He leans forward and spreads the honey all around. Vanellope just watches and puts her hands in her hoodie.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waxing my car." Josh says rubbing it around in circles

Vanellope tip toes up and looks at what Josh is doing.

"Why?"

"To shine."

"Why?"

"So it looks cool."

"Why?"

"Because I like it that way.

"Why?"

Josh stops and laughs. He looks back at Vanellope.

"Is there something I can help you with Vanellope?"

Vanellope shrugs.

"No. I just saw you and I thought I come and glitch by."

"Right." Josh says nodding and looking back at the hood

"Us glitches have to stick together." Vanellope states

Josh nods without looking back.

"Right. Absolutely right."

Vanellope glitches again without Josh knowing. Josh grabs the other wrapper and wipes off the honey. Vanellope reappears on Josh's seat holding onto the window in front of the driver and passenger seat.

"This kart is completely different from anything we've seen anywhere."

Josh looks up and sees where Vanellope is. Josh smiles and looks back down.

"That's because it's not a 'kart'. It's a car."

Vanellope looks confused.

"'Car'?"

Josh nods.

"Yeah, it's what people drive in my world. There all around."

"Aren't there karts in your world?"

Josh looks back.

"Yeah, but you mostly find them parks and carnivals and stuff."

"Why?"

"Because there not street legal."

"Well that's…dumb."

"It's the law there."

"We drive our karts on race tracks here; don't they have them there like that?"

"Yeah, there race tracks you can drive them on. But you can't drive them on roads. There not legal."

Vanellope blinks just hearing about these 'rules' from Josh's world. Josh finishes up and grabs his hat.

"All done."

Josh spins his hat around and flips it on his head. Vanellope falls down on the passenger seat and looks at all the switches and buttons in Josh's car.

"What are all these buttons for?"

Josh looks through the window and sees Vanellope touching the buttons in his car.

"Vanellope, stop!"

Vanellope pushes all the buttons and switches. She hits the heater, the wiper blades, the car alarm and even the switches to the gadgets on it. She hits the switch to make the car jump. It jumps and Josh falls back. He looks up and sees how high it goes.

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope looks and sees she's in the air. The car falls back down and hits hard on the ground. Vanellope looks and sees she's back on the ground. Josh looks serious and stands back up. Vanellope goes to touch another button but Josh calmly grabs her hand. She looks up at him.

"Don't, TOUCH, a thing." Josh looking serious but happy at the same time

"Okay, okay."

Josh nods.

"Good."

Josh bends over the door of the car and pops the hood. He walks to the front and inspects the engine. Vanellope stands up on the seat and can't see Josh. She hops over the door and walks around. She tip toes up on her feet and looks at Josh's weird looking engine.

"Now I know this, this looks like no engine I've seen before."

Josh continues to inspect.

"That's because is a V8 engine. 180 horsepower of American muscle."

"V8?"

"That's the type of engine it is."

"Oh, mines a candy cane cylinder with straw exhaust."

Josh shakes his head with a smile hearing Vanellope talking about her engine in candy form.

"Ralph helped me bake it."

"Sounds delicious."

"Don't even think about taking a bite out of it."

"I wasn't. I just meant I'd rip a piece off and then taking a bite out of it."

"Hey!"

Vanellope hits Josh. Josh just deflects it.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Vanellope stops hitting Josh. He goes back under the hood. He pulls out the metal stick to check his oil pressure. He wipes and sees the oil looks really close to chocolate milk.

"I'm low on oil or…', Josh sniffs, 'No way…', Vanellope watches, Josh moves closer and licks the metal stick, he blinks and realizes what the oil actually is, 'Chocolate milk? Really? Of course, why am I not surprised."

"What are you doing?"

"Checking my car for it to be in tip top chocolaty shape."

Vanellope rolls her eyes. She puts her hands back in her hoodie and watches Josh.

"Can I help?"

Josh blinks and looks back.

"You want to help me?"

Vanellope nods. Josh smiles on the right side of his mouth and points to the driver seat.

"Alright, sit down in the driver's seat and tell me what you see on the gauges."

Vanellope jumps.

"All right!"

She glitches and reappears at the seat of the car. Josh shakes his head and bends down on the engine. Vanellope just looks at the gauges and right away, gets bored. She sighs softly as Josh puts his head really close to the engine to inspect it closer. Vanellope looks closer at the steering wheel and sees its bigger then hers. She grabs it and tries to turn it but it's too round and for some reason is stuck.

She sighs again and leans back in the seat. Vanellope feels the leather seat around her and sees how big it is in Josh's car. She looks at the buttons inside the steering wheel and remembers what Josh told her, not to touch it. But instead, Vanellope puts her hand over the horn of the wheel and presses it. And when she did that, Josh hears the horn go off right in his ear.

"WHOA!', Josh throws his head up and hits his head hard under the hood, 'AHHHH!"

Vanellope stands up on the seat and looks at Josh through the steering wheel.

"Josh? Are you alright?"

Josh grinds his teeth hard and takes off his hat. He rubs the spot where he banged his head on.

"Josh?" Vanellope asks

Josh twirls his fingers around trying to hold in the scream and pain. He acts like a child stomping his foot and being quiet from Vanellope.

"I-I'm fine Vanellope. Please don't hit the cars horn again."

"Oh. Sorry."

Josh looks disgusted.

"Yeah, yeah your sorry you little brat." Josh says putting his hat on and looking back at the engine

"Josh? Can I ask you a question?"

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Sure. Why not."

"If it could happen, would you change your car to a kart?"

Josh blinks for a second and shrugs.

"I don't know…maybe. I've played the mini-game in _Sugar Rush_. Bake your own car. But I don't know exactly Vanellope. My car suits me just fine."

"Yeah, your 'cart'."

"Car Vanellope. Not 'cart'."

"I know the difference."

"Oh yeah?', Josh sticks his head out behind the hood and Vanellope sees Josh, 'Spell 'car' for me."

"Spell 'car' for you?"

Josh nods.

"Yeah."

"Okay, k-a-r. Car."

Josh just blinks and Vanellope waits for Josh's response. Josh slowly looks off to the side and Josh just continues to blink.

"I rest my case."

Josh goes back under the hood. Vanellope falls on her butt in the seat and looks at the center console. She moves her eyes up and looks at Josh not paying attention. She sees one button and gets ready to press it. Josh claps his hands together and sets down the hood.

"There, all done."

Vanellope hits the stereo button of the car and suddenly music blasts.

"Ahh!" Vanellope yells covering her ears

Josh looks and sees Vanellope hit the button to turn on the stereo. Vanellope struggles to turn it off so she hits all the buttons.

"Turn off, turn off!"

Josh runs to the driver's seat.

"Stop, stop! Your making it worse!"

"Turn it off!"

Josh holds Vanellope's arms down and he leans in. Josh hits the button and the music stops. Vanellope lowers her hands from her ears and looks at Josh.

"What was that?"

Josh blinks and sees that the car actually was able to transmit music from his world.

"No way…', Josh opens the door, 'Scoot over Vanellope."

Vanellope hops in the next seat and Josh shuts the door as he sits down. He gulps and looks at the button. Vanellope just watches as Josh reaches for the button again and turns on the stereo. A different broadcast turns on and Josh smiles.

"I don't believe it…it's…it's actually working."

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"What are you talking about? What's working?"

"My radio…it's actually picking up stations from inside the game. This…this is amazing."

"Radio?" Vanellope asks looking up

Josh looks down at Vanellope and back at the radio.

"Let's find a tune to listen too."

Josh surfs through the stations. He tries to find a song on the radio best fitting for him. He finds one and stops.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

It's Usher, playing More. Josh moves up his hat and feels the music.

"Way to go Usher', spins head around, 'Let's listen to More."

Vanellope watches as Josh gets into the beat. He twitches his shoulders and jumps around. He begins to smile and laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha…let's play!"

Josh glitches and Vanellope looks around. Josh glitches back and appears on the trunk of his car.

"**Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, **

**I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror, **

**The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner. **

**Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up.**"

Vanellope just watches as Josh just sings along with the lyrics of the song. Josh dances around, spins around and looks down at Vanellope.

"**If you really want more, scream it out louder, **

**if you on the floor, bring out the fire, **

**And light it up, take it up higher, **

**Gotta push it to the limit, give it more. **

**Ooooooooo...**

**Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..**

**Ooooooooo...**

**Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.**"

Josh throws his hands down and suddenly the ground around him and Vanellope shakes. Vanellope looks around and Josh looks at his hands. He knows that he was the one who caused the ground to jump when he threw down his hands. The feeling he had when he was listening to the song. Josh just smiles and looks up.

"Uhhh…man it feels good to connect back to my world. Finally some connection."

"That was awesome!"

Josh looks down and suddenly Vanellope glitches alongside Josh.

"I really didn't do anything."

"What you just did was amazing!"

Josh smiles and jumps off the trunk and lands on the ground. He leans against the trunk and Vanellope sits down next to him.

"I guess it was the codes thinking what I was doing when I heard the song.', Josh looks at his hands, 'I wonder what else I can do…"

"You seem to do a lot.', Josh turns his head at Vanellope, 'Being the Gamer and all."

Josh looks the other way.

"It's just a nick name the kids in the Arcade gave me. I just went along with it. Jas on the other hand liked it."

Vanellope blinks wondering who Josh is talking about.

"Who's Jas?"

Josh looks down.

"Jas…is my brother…"

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother', Josh nods looking the other way, 'Does he play the games too? I've never seen him before. Where is he now?"

Josh crosses his arms. A moment passes by and Vanellope sees.

"Josh?"

Josh sighs.

"Vanellope…Jas is dead."

Vanellope gasps softly. Josh slowly looks up.

"It happened a few months ago. Me and him got hit by a car and…I got a dislocated shoulder', Josh feels his left shoulder, Vanellope sees, 'Jas on the other hand…he got the worst of it.', Vanellope lowers her head as it shows the signs of sadness, 'Every single day I think of him. As if he was still here. He gave me this', Josh shows Vanellope his necklace, she sees it, 'In a way, I was like his hero. One of the good guys."

"What you do, everyone thinks that. You go so far out of your way to make sure everyone's safe."

Josh sighs.

"I do don't I?" Josh asks leaning back, crossing his arms and smiling

"Yeah, you do."

Vanellope leans up against Josh.

"You know Vanellope…you remind me of Jason."

Vanellope blinks.

"I do?"

"Yeah', Josh looks back, 'If Jas was still around, he would have liked you."

Vanellope smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he never drove you but he would have liked you."

Vanellope's smile goes away.

"Really?" Vanellope asks disgusted

"He drove Gloyd around all the time."

Vanellope sighs.

"Gloyd…uhh!"

Josh laughs. He wraps his arm around Vanellope's head and toys with her. Suddenly Ralph and Felix walk by.

"Hey-ooo you two!" Ralph yells waving his hand

Josh and Vanellope see Felix and Ralph walking towards them. Josh sets Vanellope on the ground.

"Hey guys, what brings you to _Sugar Rush_?" Josh asks

"Well, Felix here just finished fixing the Tower you destroyed', Josh looks down at Felix, 'Biggest thing he's ever fixed that I've ever seen."

Josh just blinks.

"You…you fixed the Tower already?"

Felix spins his hammer around.

"It was a piece-O-cake."

Josh smiles.

"You get any, 'fixing' from Calhoun?" Josh asks turning around

Felix flinches and his hat nearly falls off.

"Well, I, well Josh I…" Felix begins saying nervously

Josh turns back.

"Relax Felix; we got a minor in the crowd. No details are necessary."

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not a 'minor'."

Josh looks back.

"It's okay Vanellope, I'm a minor too…for a while." Josh says looking away

As Josh looks away, Ralph looks around and sees some of the area, torn apart.

"Uh, hey guys…', everyone looks at Ralph, 'What happened to the ground around here?"

Vanellope looks at Josh and Josh sees. He looks back at Ralph.

"Oh this?', Josh walks towards Ralph and Felix, "I kinda went out of my way and threw my hands down a little too hard."

"Why's that?" Felix asks

Josh shrugs.

"I got into the beat on the radio. I found one of my favorite songs and started dancing and singing along."

"Dance? You like dancing Josh?" Felix asks

Josh looks down.

"If the songs right."

"Your into music then?" Felix asks

Josh shrugs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I listen to plenty of music, why do you ask?"

Felix looks up at Ralph and turns around.

"Let me show you something."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"Follow me!"

Josh just blinks as he follows Felix with Vanellope and Ralph in tow.

_Fix-It Felix Jr.,_…

The Penthouse…

The four gets off the elevator and they all enter the penthouse. Josh just looks around to see the top floor of the building is an amazing penthouse.

"This…this is part of the building?" Josh asks looking around

"Well yes it is. You gamers can't see it but it's quite amazing huh?" Felix asks

Josh nods.

"I'll say…if I knew Ralph was wrecking it I now have another good reason to fix what he wrecks."

"Hey!" Ralph says nudging Josh

Josh laughs.

"Easy! It was a joke. But still…look at this place."

Felix turns back around and sees Josh just amazed by the place. Suddenly Gene walks in and comes up right behind Josh.

"So, you must be the Gamer everyone is talking about."

Josh narrows his eyes as he turns around. He looks back and sees Ralph and Vanellope, but not anyone else.

"Hello?"

"Down here young man."

Josh gulps and slowly looks down. He literally sees a 3 foot tall man looking up at him.

"What in God's name…?"

"Gene."

"Huh?"

"My name is Gene."

"I know who you are. Your one of the Nicelanders', Josh kneels down, 'I just…never, EVER, expected that you were this…this…"

"Appealing?"

Josh closes his eyes and shrugs.

"That's one of the words.', stands back up and looks at Felix, 'I take it back Felix, you're the not the… 'most appealing' person that I've seen here."

"Well, thanks for that comment Josh. Come here, this is what I wanted to show you."

Josh narrows his eyes and walks over to Felix. He kneels down and Felix hands him sets of records. Josh looks at each and every one.

"What am I looking at here?"

"Music of course."

"I can see that, but, these are OLD music."

Gene jumps.

"May I tell you now Mr. Gamer that those are a hit."

Josh turns around.

"Yeah, if you're a hippy."

"I beg your pardon?" Gene asks

Josh stands up. He looks across the room and sees a DJ player.

"DJ?', looks down and sees the dance floor, 'A square dance floor?', sees disco ball, 'Disco? I feel like I'm in a time capsule sent back to the seventies. But, the thing that keeps hitting me is that…your game was built in the 80s."

"We enjoy the tone." Felix states

Josh just smirks.

"Tone, more like nails on a chalk board."

"Excuse me?" Gene asks looking up

Josh looks down at Gene and shakes his head.

"Excuse me little guy."

Josh hops over Gene and walks to the player. The four watch Josh as he puts a record on.

"So you say…you like the 'tone' of the music, is that right Gene?"

Gene crosses his arms.

"Yes. That's right."

Josh taps the record and it slowly starts playing. Josh walks on the dance floor and Josh activates the lights, the ball and even the floor. Ralph, Vanellope and Felix look around wondering how Josh just did that. Josh looks down at Gene and he looks up at him.

"You have old music. Very old tones."

"And the point your trying to get at?"

Josh smiles and bends down in Gene's face.

"I bet you even have the same OLD moves."

Gene narrows his eyes. Josh flips back and starts showing off his moves. The four watch as Josh shows off his 21st century moves to the floor. He mixes it up with old moves and 21st century moves. Ralph, Vanellope and Felix watch in amazement, Gene on the other hand just keeps his arms crossed looking at it as all pointless. The song ends and Josh spins around. He crosses his arms and looks down at Gene.

"That's only a small part of what my world does. The music on the other hand, is far different."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

Josh smiles.

"Sure. If _Rock Band_ was still plugged into the Arcade, I'll happily show you all…', Josh then realizes it, '_Rock Band_. That's it! Excuse me lady and gentlemen."

Josh quickly rushes to the door. Everyone watches.

"Wait Josh, where you going?" Ralph asks

Josh walks into the elevator and hits the button. The elevator doors close as he talks.

"To show a little bit of my world to you all."

The elevator doors close and the three look at each other wondering what Josh meant.

_Tapper's_...

"Come on Tapper, you have to know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry Josh, I don't."

"It was plugged into the Arcade for a while, I remember. It got unplugged because kids weren't getting the hang of it."

Tapper finishes off cleaning a glass.

"What was the name of the game again?"

"_Rock Band_. It was called _Rock Band_."

"And what do you do in it?"

"You…play rock. As a band."

Tapper nods as he wipes a glass.

"Amazing what people turn into games these days."

"There wasn't exactly characters in this game, just instruments. A guitar, a microphone and a drum set."

"Gee, I don't know…"

"Something had to come through."

"I don't know…try the lost and found."

Josh leans back thinking that Tapper has a lost and found.

"There's a lost and found here Tapper?"

"You'd be surprise what we game characters loose every now and then."

Josh just blinks and goes to the closet. In the closet, he opens a crate up and sees all the random junk inside it. Josh sighs.

"Okay…I just hope there in here and I'm not wasting my time."

Josh digs through the pile of lost and found.

"Okay…', pulls out gold ring from _Sonic_, 'Nope.', tosses it to the side and finds a cherry from _Pac-Man_, 'Come on…', Josh digs deeper, 'Junk, junk, and MORE JUNK!', Josh sighs and sits back, 'Needle in a haystack there Josh?"

Josh sighs really hard. Suddenly he glitches and Josh feels it.

"Whoa…that felt different…"

Josh feels his left arm tingle and looks at his watch. The watch surfs through the different avatars Josh has. He looks closer at it and it suddenly stops at a blank screen. Josh smacks it and suddenly it comes up with an avatar of Josh from the game _Rock Band_. He smiles and sighs in relief.

"Thank YOU. Now where are the instruments?"

Josh suddenly sees something glitch behind him and he turns. His eyes widen as he sees all the instruments, including a few extra by his side. Josh smiles and stands up.

"Let's play."

Josh walks outside to _Tapper's _and yells at Tapper from across the room.

"Hey Tapper!', Tapper turns around, 'You mind if I borrow the place tonight?"

Tapper narrows his eyes.

"You want to borrow my place?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going Turbo or anything, I just want to throw a little…concert here."

"You want to throw a concert, in my game?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

Tapper thinks for a moment. He nods and takes the idea.

"Okay, sure. No problem. Promise me it…won't get out of hand."

Josh thumbs up Tapper.

"Promise. Besides I don't know how many people will show up."

"Well, how many people show up to these 'concerts'."

Josh rubs his chin.

"I don't know…depending on the concert…500 to a 1000.', Tapper gasps, Josh restates that, 'Or up to ten thousands, I don't know. See ya later Tapper."

Tapper looses his footing and sits down on a chair.

Game Central Station…

Josh flies around on his hover board putting up signs around Game Central Station. Some video game characters notice what Josh is doing. He flattens the paper to make sure it sticks. He hops on his hover board and goes to the next location. Near the entrance to _Hero's Duty_, Calhoun and a few soldiers walk out. Calhoun talks to them and Josh swerves around them.

"Whoa! Sorry, coming through here Calhoun."

Josh hops around Calhoun and goes to the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just a little invite to _Tapper's _tonight. Everyone's invited if they want to come."

"Invited to what?" Calhoun asks crossing her arms

"Read the sign."

Calhoun diverts her eyes and reads the sign Josh is putting up all-around Game central Station.

"Game Characters, come one come all, come witness the world you are played by, by me, The Gamer at _Tapper's_ tonight."

Calhoun turns around and looks at Josh putting up another sign.

"What's this all about Josh?"

Josh turns around smiling.

"You'll find out when you come to _Tapper's _tonight.', Josh walks away but spins around as he puts up another sign, 'May I suggest sticking with Felix on this one because I have a lovely idea for you two tonight."

Suddenly a soldier grunts.

"Hey. Excuse me."

"Huh?"

Josh turns around and looks up. It turns out that 'wall' was a soldier. Josh laughs nervously and swipes down the sign.

"Sorry Private, you have any idea how easy it is to confuse you guys with walls?"

The soldier grunts and Josh slides away. He hops on his board and Calhoun watches.

"Come tonight. You'll be surprised."

Josh zooms off and Calhoun just watches.

The night at _Tapper's_...

Josh peeks around the corner wall and literally sees a packed, shoulder to shoulder crowd inside _Tapper's_. Josh takes a deep breath and gets ready to walk out on stage, but as he does, Tapper stops him.

"Josh, what have you done?"

Josh shrugs.

"What?"

"It's packed in here!"

"Oh you saw that too huh?"

"Please finish whatever you wanted to do and have everyone go."

Josh smiles.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy? Why would I be happy? Half of Game Central Station is in my game."

"Business is booming, huh?"

Josh walks away and Tapper just wipes his face. Josh walks out on stage and sees in the front row, Vanellope, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. Josh claps and gets everyone's attention. He walks up to the microphone. And everyone looks up at him. Josh covers his eyes from the bright light shining on him.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming. I asked you all to come here today because recently I discovered that not only, do you not know much about my world, well, there's WHOLE lot you don't know about my world except the fact you see gamers play you', the game characters just look at one another wondering what Josh even means, 'So tonight, I'm going to show you, a little part', shows off by using fingers close together, 'A good game was once plugged into this Arcade, unfortunately, it was unplugged. But lucky for me…some of its content stayed behind."

Josh gets ready and the game characters wait. Josh begins but suddenly remembers and looks down.

"Wait, sorry…I forgot to better dress myself for this special occasion."

Everyone blinks and Josh hits his watch. Suddenly a flash goes off and everyone looks away. They look back, and now, there are 4 Josh's on stage. Ones at the drums which are now real drums. A bass player Josh. A back up player Josh ready for any instrument out there. And the real Josh at the microphone.

"Now…this first song goes out to a little friend of mine, who enjoys nothing but the road ahead of her, and never stops being who she is', Vanellope blinks and Josh just smiles, 'Hit it guys."

The Josh's start playing Life is a Highway. The game characters hear the song at first. Josh gets ready for the beats. Suddenly, behind the Josh's, a screen pops up as if Josh is playing _Rock Band_. The score keeps rising as Josh begins to sing.

"**Whooo umm yeah...**

**Life's like a road that you travel on**

**When there's one day here and the next day gone**

**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**

**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**

**There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door**

**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**

**Where brave are free and lovers soar**

**Come ride with me to the distant shore**

**We won't hesitate**

**To break down the garden gate**

**There's not much time left today.**"

The game characters start to get to the beat. They start to like the song, Vanellope smiles really happy loving the song. Ralph picks her up and puts her on his shoulder to get a better view. Josh smiles and looks at Vanellope.

"**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**Through all these cities and all these towns**

**It's in my blood and it's all around**

**I love you now like I loved you then**

**This is the road and these are the hands**

**From Mozambique to those Memphis nights**

**The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**."

Josh winks at Vanellope and she just smiles. He kneels down on the ground and everyone watches.

"**Knock me down get back up again**

**You're in my blood**

**I'm not a lonely man**

**There's no load I can't hold**

**Road so rough this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

**Just tell 'em we're survivors**."

Josh waves his arm up in the air to the beat of the music. The crowd copies his movements. Ralph claps his giant hands together and Josh sees. He spins around and points out right to Vanellope.

"**There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)**

**A misunderstanding once**

**But now we look it in the eye**

**Ooooo...Yeah!**

**There ain't no load that I can't hold**

**Road so rough this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

**Just tell 'em we're survivors**."

The crowd starts repeating the words to the song with Josh.

"**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**."

Josh slowly shakes his head looking down. The song comes to an end and everyone in the crowd claps. Josh raises his head smiling seeing that they all loved it. He turns around and looks at the score he got. 'PERFECT' written across the board. Josh turns back around and clears his throat.

"Alright, thank you, thank you.', the crowd simmers down, 'Okay.', clears throat, 'This next song goes out to a friend mine. A bad guy', Ralph just blinks, 'Just because you're a bad guy, doesn't mean you're a _bad_ guy." Josh says with a smirk on his face

Ralph just nods. Josh looks off to the side.

"We might need more players. Boys!"

Josh points his hand and suddenly a Fix-It Felix Jr., look alike Josh stands before the crowd. He fixes his clothes and grabs his golden hammer. Felix just shakes his head seeing another one of him. Josh smiles and waves his hand again, then again, a look alike Wreck-It Ralph appears long side him, Josh looks at his red clothing and his giant hands.

"Josh Fix-It! And Wreck-It JOSH, give them a round of applause!"

Josh claps continuously and the crowd sort of goes along with it. Ralph just looks at his look alike and Felix does the same. Josh Fix-It fixes his hat and holds up his hammer. Wreck-It Josh waves his gigantic hand at the crowd. Normal Josh grabs the microphone.

"This Ralph goes out to you."

The crowd, especially Ralph looks at Josh.

"**Wreck-It Ralph is a giant of a man**

**Nine feet tall with really big hands**

**Living in a stump on his very own land**

**Until his world went crazy**

**He was minding his own business on the day they came**

**They showed a piece of paper saying eminent domain**

**They built an apartment building**

**Saying progress was to blame**

**So he got mad, and he turned bad**

**Brick by brick**

**He's gonna take his land back**."

The Wreck-It Josh demonstrates the act through Josh's singing. He shows off his hands and looks really bad at the crowd.

"**I wreck it**

**I fix it**

**I wreck it**

**I fix it**."

Josh Fix-It pretends to nail down whatever Wreck-It Josh destroys.

"**You fixed it!**

**Fix-It Felix is a really great guy**

**Watch him get all turbo-charged**

**When he eats a pie**

**Not just a superintendent**

**He's a super super guy**

**And everybody loves him**."

Josh Fix-It shows off his golden hammer and waves to the crowd. Calhoun picks up Felix to get a better look. Josh looks right at Felix and he looks back at Josh.

"**With his trusty tool belt and steel-toed shoes**

**Nicelanders believe that**

**Felix just can't loose**

**So when Wreck-It Ralph starts to come unglued**

**He doesn't get mad**

**Cause he's so rad**

**Brick by brick**

**He's gonna build it back**."

Josh Fix-It fixes whatever Wreck-It Josh breaks. Josh Fix-It spins his golden hammer around his fingers and Wreck-It Josh pumps his fist.

"**Fix it, Fix-It Felix as fast as you can**

**Use the magic hammer you got from**

**Your old man**

**Cause you know Wreck-It Ralph won't let that building**

**Stand**

**I wreck it**

**I fix it **

**I wreck it**

**I fix it**."

The crowd goes along with those words. Josh Fix-It and Wreck-It Josh bump heads at each other as they hold up their weapons. (The golden hammer and gigantic fists).

"**Every level the tension's getting stronger**

**So be careful, just a little longer**

**You get a medal when your work is through**

**Just for you!**

**Just for you!**

**Just for you!**

**Wreck it Wreck-It Ralph as fast as you can**

**You know you can do it with your colossal hands**

**So don't let Fix-It Felix and that building stand**."

Wreck-It Josh raises his hands up high. So does Josh Fix-It

"**I wreck it**

**I fix it**

**Fix it, Fix-It Felix as fast as you can**

**Use the magic hammer you got from**

**Your old man**

**Cause you know Wreck-It Ralph won't let that building**

**Stand**

**I wreck it**

**I fix it**

**I wreck it**

**I fix it**

**You fixed it!**."

The song ends. The crowd claps and both Ralph and Felix clap happily after hearing that song. Josh Fix-It and Wreck-It Josh look at normal Josh and he nods. Suddenly the two glitch and disappear and Josh looks at Ralph. He lends out his hand and forms a fist. Ralph smiles and pounds his fist back. Josh catches his breath and wipes the sweat off his face. He looks at Calhoun holding Felix up and looks at the two of them.

"All right…this next song…goes out to the young, lovely, happy couple in this gaming world.', Calhoun just blinks and Felix moves his hat up, 'To a couple that I never would have expected to be with, this song, goes out to you two…"

Josh closes his eyes and the band starts playing.

"**She's blood, flesh and bone **

**No tucks or silicone **

**She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound **

**But somehow I can't believe **

**That anything should happen **

**I know where I belong **

**And nothing's gonna happen **

**Yeah, yeah**."

Calhoun sort of holds Felix tighter. The rest of the band puts their mouths to the microphones.

"**'Cause she's so high... **

**High above me, she's so lovely **

**She's so high... **

**Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite **

**She's so high... **

**High above me**."

Calhoun smiles and so does Felix, she holds him tighter and Felix grabs her hand.

"**First class and fancy free **

**She's high society **

**She's got the best of everything **

**What could a guy like me **

**Ever really offer? **

**She's perfect as she can be **

**Why should I even bother?**."

Felix looks up at Calhoun and she looks down at Felix.

"**'Cause she's so high... **

**High above me, she's so lovely **

**She's so high... **

**Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite **

**She's so high... **

**High above me**

**She comes to speak to me **

**I freeze immediately **

**'Cause what she says sounds so unreal **

**'Cause somehow I can't believe **

**That anything should happen **

**I know where I belong **

**And nothing's gonna happen **

**Yeah, yeah **

**Yeah, yeah**."

Calhoun lifts Felix up and the two rub cheeks against each other. Josh looks down and notices the two. He smiles and looks back up at the crowd.

"**'Cause she's so high... **

**High above me, she's so lovely **

**She's so high... **

**Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite **

**She's so high... **

**High above me**."

The song ends and the crowd claps. Felix claps as Calhoun puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles. Josh puts his hands up as the crowd claps for him. Josh smiles and it slowly goes away, he puts the microphone up to his lips.

"Okay…this last song, well…it goes out to a certain someone', the crowd just watches, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun watch Josh, 'He's not here but', Josh grabs his necklace, 'I know he's still around watching me. This bro goes out to you."

Josh slowly looks down. The room gets quiet. Then the song begins.

"**I wanna start letting you know this**

**Because of you my life has a purpose**

**You helped me be who I am today**

**I see myself in every word you say**

**Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me**

**Trapped in a world where everyone hates me**

**There's so much that I'm going through**

**I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you**

**I was broken**

**I was choking**

**I was lost**

**This song saved my life**

**I was bleeding**

**Stopped believing**

**Could have died**

**This song saved my life**

**I was down**

**I was drowning**

**But it came on just in time**

**This song saved my life**

**Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever**

**You always know how to make me feel better**

**Because of you my dad and me are so much closer**

**Than we used to be**

**You're my escape when I'm stuck**

**In this small town**

**I turn you up**

**Whenever I feel down**

**You let me know like no one else**

**That it's ok be myself**

**I was broken**

**I was choking**

**I was lost**

**This song saved my life**

**I was bleeding**

**Stopped believing**

**Could have died**

**This song saved my life**

**I was down**

**I was drowning**

**But it came on just in time**

**This song saved my life**

**You'll never know **

**What it means to me **

**That I'm not alone**

**That I'll never have to be**

**I was broken**

**I was choking**

**I was lost**

**This song saved my life**

**I was bleeding**

**Stopped believing**

**Could have died**

**This song saved my life**

**I was down**

**I was drowning**

**But it came on just in time**

**This song saved my life**

**My life**

**My life**

**(This song saved my life)**

**My life**

**My life **

**(This song saved my life)**

**My life**

**My life**

**(This song saved my life)**

**My life**

**My life**

**This song saved my life.**

Josh bows his head as his others do to. The room is quiet. Josh keeps his eyes close as suddenly a small tear comes out of his closed eye. Then suddenly, Vanellope starts clapping. Josh raises his head and Ralph sees what Vanellope is doing. He nods and does the same thing. Felix and Calhoun look and do the same thing. Josh slowly starts to smile as everyone else in the room starts clapping. Josh raises his hand in the air and so do the rest of the Josh's.

Josh bows down as the rest do the same. He hits his watch and suddenly the rest of the Josh's glitch and disappear. Josh moves back up and smiles to the crowd. Vanellope glitches and reappears on Josh's back. Josh jumps and sees its Vanellope. He laughs at her as she smiles. He grabs hold of her and twirls her around. Vanellope and Josh wave to the crowd as they all enjoyed Josh's little concert. But not everyone, in the crowd, all the way at the entrance, Kyo, watching with his back against the wall, with his arms crossed. Looking hard at Josh. He sees how happy he is holding Vanellope in his arms. He smiles funny and turns around. He leaves _Tapper's_ and slowly starts to laugh.

That's the end of the chapter. Josh brought a little something from his world to the world he is now in. And it seems like, he brought something more to his friends…and himself.

Preview of next chapter…

Things are getting good for Josh. Josh calculates that it's been 4 days since his arrival. It's Tuesday, and of course, the arcade is still closed and no one is playing the games. But it seems like Kyo, since his game is no longer plugged in, he plays some of the games himself. First off by going to _Sugar Rush_. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 12 – Kyo's Revenge


	12. Chapter 12 - Kyo's Revenge

Chapter 12 – Kyo's Revenge

_Sugar Rush…_

In a certain part of _Sugar Rush_, the kids work on their cars. Including Vanellope as well. They go on minding their own business, but in the distance watching them…Kyo just sits there hiding behind the bleachers. He keeps an eye on them all, watching each one as they go own about doing something to their cars.

But he keeps a special eye on Vanellope. The girl he saw with Josh the night before at his little concert. He just remembers how happy Josh was holding her as he was waving to the crowd. Kyo narrows his eyes and walks out behind the bleachers. He approaches the racers without alerting them. He gets closer and closer and suddenly Rancis sees a dark shadow behind him and turns around.

"Huh?"

Rancis looks up and sees Kyo. He looks down hard at the boy.

"Who are you?"

Some of the other racers look and see Kyo in their game. Kyo slowly forms a fist and turns his head at Vanellope.

"You…', Vanellope just blinks and gulps, 'Your going to deliver a little message to your special friend."

Vanellope narrows her eyes and wonders what Kyo means by 'special' friend. Kyo then looks back down at Rancis.

"But first…let's make sure the message is brought clearly to him."

Kyo forms a hard fist and the kids slowly back up.

_Fix-It Felix Jr.,_…

Josh and Felix sit down on some lawn chairs looking up through the games big screen. They take in the light coming through it. They both have their hands behind their heads, and of course, Josh is dressed up like Felix. Felix sighs pleasantly as Josh turns his head.

"I have to thank you again Josh. What you performed last night. Tamora and I will never forget it."

Josh smiles and looks back up.

"I bet it's something YOU won't forget."

"No sir e-bob."

Josh laughs.

"Speaking of Calhoun', Josh turns and sets his feet down on the ground, Felix turns lifting his hat up, 'About those… 'sentences' I told you about."

Felix sighs.

"Aw, come on now Josh."

"I'm serious Felix. You should say those sentences to Calhoun. She'll love it, and even more towards you."

"But', Felix does the same thing too setting his feet down on the ground, 'It's not me."

"Which is more of a good reason to do it. She…knows what you'll say or do. By doing something new towards her, she'll love it."

"Gee, I, I just don't know Josh."

"Let's practice. Say the first one I taught you."

Felix takes off his hat.

"Okay…', Josh gets ready and crosses his arms, Felix gulps and looks at Josh, 'Tamora…you have the biggest guns I've ever seen before."

Josh smirks and holds it in. Felix gulps and Josh waves his hand.

"Good, okay. Next one."

Felix takes a deep breath.

"Oooh baby Tamora', Josh just covers his mouth from hearing that, 'When I see you squash a Cy-Bug my hammer shines even brighter."

Josh holds back his laughter. He looks the other way and regains his composure. Josh clears his throat and looks back at Felix.

"Alright. That was…good. Now, the piece of résistance."

"Okay, whatever you say Josh.', Josh gets ready to hear it from Felix, he takes a deep breath, 'Tamora…it will give me such great pleasure', Josh covers his mouth, 'If you would hold my hammer…and fix me up with it."

Josh just starts laughing. He falls backwards landing on his back. Felix sees and quickly puts his hat back on. He hops over and lands near Josh's face.

"Josh? Josh? Are you alright?"

Josh just laughs.

"Of course I'm alright, after hearing that, that makes my day, ha, ha, ha!"

"Did I say it wrong?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No! No, no, no you didn't. You said it perfectly. But only say it when the times right to her okay? Not out loud or in front of anyone. Especially her men, okay?"

"Okay, thank you by the way."

Josh rolls around and sits down on his butt.

"No problem."

"You seem to know a lot about marriages."

Josh shrugs.

"I've seen how my parents act. I picked up a few things."

Felix sits down next to Josh.

"Are you married?"

Josh almost chokes.

"NO! Why would you ask that?" Josh asks looking down

"Then do you have a girlfriend?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No. No girlfriend."

"Well why not?"

Josh sighs.

"No girl out there would like', looks down at himself, 'this."

"Don't put yourself down like that', Josh looks at Felix, 'I mean, look at me."

Josh slowly swerves his eyes the other way and blinks.

"What a wonderful example your setting yourself up there for Felix."

"Fixing. Fixing myself up."

Josh snaps his thumb.

"Fixing. My mistake."

Josh looks at his golden hammer and holds it out. Felix looks and he pulls out his hammer as well.

"I can fix it." Felix says

Josh smiles and looks at Felix.

"I can fix it too."

The two raise their hammers.

(Same time)

"We can fix it!"

Josh shakes his head and holsters his hammer. Felix spins his around and holsters it as well. Josh sighs and looks up at the screen.

"Do you ever think I'll go home Felix?"

Felix turns and looks up at Josh. Josh looks down and Felix sees how serious he is about asking the question.

"Do you want to go home?"

Josh shrugs.

"Yes and no."

"Why's that?"

Josh says.

"This place…I don't exactly belong. I mean, I've played all the games, but it's not my home. I have a home but…it's been lost to me for some time."

"But, do you want to go home?"

Josh looks up at the screen again.

"You can't see but…my body is still out there…lying on the floor behind those games', Josh points, Felix looks but can't see it, 'It's been…4 days…and no one has come for me."

"Well, maybe your parents are just trying to look for you, out there somewhere…"

Josh smiles and rubs his eyes.

"All they have to do is just look a bit closer to home."

Josh looks over down at Felix. Suddenly Ralph from behind the two call out Josh's name.

"Josh!', Ralph screams carrying Rancis in his arms, Josh and Felix turn around and see Ralph and all the kids from _Sugar Rush _running towards them, 'Hey!"

Josh and Felix get up and run over to the crowd. Josh looks at Ralph who's holding Rancis in his arms. His face is very bruised and his nose looks swollen.

"What, what happened? Here set him down." Josh orders

Ralph sets Rancis down slowly on the grass. All the kids gather as Vanellope watches.

"Ralph what happened?" Josh asks inspecting Rancis

"I don't know, I was heading to _Sugar Rush_ and all of a sudden I see all the kids running out carrying the kid."

Josh blinks and looks down at Rancis. He grabs his hammer.

"Let me fix this first."

Josh softly taps the hammer over Rancis's face and all his wounds heal. Rancis slowly opens his eyes and sees he's in a new place.

"Huh? What, what happened?" Rancis asks completely out of it

Rancis jumps up but Josh tries to calm him down.

"Relax, calm down…', Josh holds Rancis down, 'From the look of it you took a pretty bad beating."

Rancis touches his nose.

"That hurt so much."

Josh looks at all the kids.

"What were you guys doing? Playing demolition derby or something?"

"No we weren't crashing into each other on purpose Josh." Vanellope explains walking to Josh

Josh narrows his eyes.

"He didn't get these bruises from hitting his steering wheel, what happened?"

Some of the kids get nervous. Josh narrows his eyes and sees them all scared for some reason.

"What?"

Rancsi hides and Josh sees.

"I'll find out myself then."

Rancis looks and sees Josh pointing his fingers at his head. Rancis panics and pushes them away.

"What are you going to do?"

Josh lowers his hand and remains polite.

"I'm not going to hurt you', Rancis just blinks, 'I'm going to look into your mind and see what happened."

The kids blink hearing what Josh just said. Josh raises his fingers again and touches Rancis's forehead. His two fingers get surrounded by lines of codes and enter into Rancis. Rancis closes his eyes and so does Josh. Josh looks into Rancis mind or…programming. He finds the memory and 'switches' it on to view it.

Josh finds himself in _Sugar Rush_. He looks down and sees all the kids working on and fixing their cars. Everything seems pleasant. Josh puts his hand under his chin. He wonders what happened in the first place but suddenly he sees the kids all scared. Josh turns around and sees Kyo. Outside Rancis's mind, Josh with his eyes still closed sees what's happening and speaks.

"Kyo?"

Vanellope blinks surprised that Josh is seeing who it was. Josh sees Kyo grab hold of Rancis and pushes him around. The kids get frighten and don't do anything to help because, they can't help him. Josh just gets irritated and let's go of Rancis. Rancis shakes his head feeling what just happened to him. He fixes his hat. Josh looks serious and stands up.

"Picking on a bunch of kids…oh he's got it coming."

"He said he's in Game Central Station.', Vanellope says at the same time Josh looks at her, 'He said you'll be able to find him there."

Josh nods looking serious.

"Oh I'll find him alright." Josh says walking past everyone

Everyone watches and Vanellope looks.

"And that's not all."

Josh turns around.

"What? There's more?"

"He…He took are karts."

Josh blinks and looks even more serious. He turns around and heads to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station…

Josh exits _Fix-It Felix Jr.,_. He looks around the Station and tries to find Kyo.

"Where are you, you piece of crap?"

Josh looks and spots Kyo in the distance sitting on a bench. He rushes over to him and he doesn't take notice at first. Josh walks and stands right in front of him looking hard at him. Kyo sees and looks the other way.

"Gamer. What brings you here?"

"Give me their karts."

"Karts?" Kyo asks with a smirk on his face

"Yeah, the karts from _Sugar Rush _you took, right after you beat up a defense little kid."

"No, I slapped him around a bit."

"Slapped? Are you kidding me? You beat up a defense little kid who knows nothing more than racing."

"If I wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't be breathing right now."

Josh forms a fist.

"Stand up." Josh orders with a fierce look on his face

Kyo rolls his eyes.

"What? You want to see who has the bigger fist?"

"Stand up!"

Kyo sighs and slowly stands up.

"You really want to make this your problem?"

Josh nods smiling.

"Oh you bet I do. And you made it my problem the second you stepped foot in _Sugar Rush_."

The two look ready as if there about to fight. But suddenly, Calhoun walks by and sees Josh acting all tough ready to hurt someone.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?"

Calhoun looks at the two, left and right of her. Kyo just crosses his arms. Calhoun looks at Josh and he just waves his hand off disgusted as he walks away. Calhoun narrows her eyes and follows Josh. Kyo on the other hand just watches. Josh walks away with Calhoun following him from behind.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"I'm seriously going to kill that guy Calhoun."

"Why? What for?"

Josh turns around.

"He beat up Rancis from _Sugar Rush_ and he took all their karts."

Calhoun looks surprised. Josh brushes his hair back and looks around.

"You may want to do that but it's not going to get the racers karts back."

Josh laughs.

"Ha, ha! Maybe not but it's going to make me feel better Calhoun."

Josh walks back in the direction Kyo is at and Calhoun pushes Josh back.

"Just take it easy. Why don't you do it then?"

Josh shakes his head with a smile.

"I'm not the bad guy Calhoun. Not yet."

Josh gulps really hard and calms down.

"There's another way we can do this."

Josh blinks and looks at Calhoun.

"I figured you'd be all for this."

"Well I'm not just about blazing my guns around. I also have a soft spot."

Josh laughs and looks down. Calhoun just keeps her composure and Josh looks back up at her.

"Alright Calhoun, I'm listening."

"Let's just go back to where everyone is at."

Josh nods.

"All right."

Josh takes Calhoun back to where everyone is at.

Later, inside _Tapper's_…

Josh, Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun discuss the plan in 'action' on figuring out where Kyo hid the karts.

"They can be anywhere." Ralph says

"Ralph, I think they would be easy to find. Not much in any game you'll find a kart made out of candy. It sticks out like a sore thumb." Josh explains

"Oh, right."

"He couldn't have moved them far. What happened after he got done with Rancis Vanellope?" Calhoun asks

"Well…he told us to take Rancis and run off, but I didn't think he would be able to take all of our karts." Vanellope states

"Then they have to still be around in _Sugar Rush_." Felix suggests

"No, it can't be that simple." Calhoun asks

"Maybe it can', Josh states and everyone looks at Josh, 'Kyo couldn't move all the karts by himself. Besides, the Surge Protector would stop Kyo the moment he passed through the entrance of _Sugar Rush_. So Felix is right, they still have to be in _Sugar Rush_."

"Josh, couldn't you just…bring them back like you did before?" Vanellope asks

Josh looks down at Vanellope who's sitting down on the stool.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Then why?"

"It was easy for me to bring them back before because they were gone. Vanished. But if they still exist inside _Sugar Rush_. And if they still are still intact, I can't just bring another set of karts to the game. The game will think it's a mistake and cause more problems then we have at the moment."

"So basically…we're stuck?" Vanellope asks

Josh shrugs.

"More then likely."

Vanellope sighs hard. Josh looks off to the side and suddenly Kyo enters _Tapper's._ Josh blinks as it gets all quiet, just for him. Kyo walks over to a table and sits down. Josh just watches him and suddenly he walks towards him. Vanellope sees but the others don't.

"Josh."

The three turn and see Josh approaching Kyo. Kyo takes a sip of his root beer and Josh walks along side of him.

"Tell me where their karts are', Kyo turns and sees Josh, 'NOW." Josh says strict, but calmly

Kyo smiles.

"Well now…is this your way of asking me nicely?" Kyo asks taking a sip

Josh looks serious and punches Kyo while drinking his glass with his left arm. The four flinch and see what Josh just did. Josh grunts and holds his left shoulder tightly from the pain. Kyo shakes his head and slowly stands back up.

"Well it's about time Gamer…as I told you before this isn't your problem', Kyo stands tall in front of Josh, 'Who'd to think you hit me without your special glitching abilities to help you."

Josh then again punches Kyo with his right arm and Kyo goes falling backwards into the coolers. Josh breathes heavily as he sees Kyo pushing himself up. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun watch and mostly keep an eye on Josh. Josh slowly approaches Kyo as he stands up again. He wipes his lip and looks at Josh.

"That all you got?"

Josh looks pissed and grabs Kyo by the collar. He throws his right arm back and suddenly, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun stop Josh.

"Stop!" Felix yells

"He's not worth it Josh." Ralph says

"Don't do this. It's exactly what he wants." Calhoun states

The three hold Josh. Josh looks past Kyo in the reflection of the coolers and he sees Vanellope watching. Josh then slowly lowers his fist and the three let go. Josh breathes slowly and walks away. Kyo just watches.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Josh stops for a moment and goes on. Vanellope just watches and glitches after Josh. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun leave as well as Kyo just stands there and watches.

_Sugar Rush_…

Josh works on his car a bit in his _Sugar Rush_ avatar. He's under the hood trying to check something, but his hands are shaking. Josh notices and waves them.

"It'll pass, let it just pass."

Vanellope glitches alongside Josh.

"Let what pass?"

Josh jumps and hits his head under the hood…again. Vanellope steps back as Josh falls backwards. He rubs his head with his hat still on and looks at Vanellope.

"Nothing, I'm just…a little wired Vanellope." Josh says standing back up

Vanellope watches as she puts her hands inside her hoodie. She glitches again and appears on the side of the car above the left steering tire.

"Why did he do this to us?"

Josh just blinks and slowly looks at Vanellope.

"What did we do to him?"

Josh shakes his head and goes back to the engine.

"You didn't. I did."

"What did you do?"

"Not me. My father. He…pulled their plug. And Kyo blames me for that."

"What a stink brain, he's blaming the wrong person."

Josh nods.

"Thanks Vanellope. But as long as I'm here, Kyo will get his revenge."

"On what?"

Josh looks at Vanellope.

"On me."

Vanellope just blinks. Josh shakes his hands again to get the shakiness out. He rubs his fingers in and out between each other and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the ground beneath the two pops and they look.

"What was that?" Vanellope asks

Vanellope goes to check out the ground. Josh watches and feels the ground below him.

"Now what's this', Josh grabs the dirt below him and examines, it looks like dirt but feels different, Josh slowly puts his tongue to it and licks it, Vanellope watches and Josh realizes what it is, 'It's…brown sugar? Why am I not surprised?"

"Did you do this?"

Josh looks ahead and sees that the ground has separated forming some type of plant. He narrows his eyes and crawls closer to it. Vanellope examines it wondering what it is.

"What is it?"

Vanellope sniffs it and shakes her head. Josh sees.

"What?"

Vanellope wipes her nose.

"It smells like…peppermint."

Josh looks at it and smells it too.

"It does smell like peppermint."

Josh slowly stands up. He looks at his hands.

"Did I do that?"

Vanellope stands up too and looks up at Josh. Suddenly the codes appear before him and Josh realizes he can bend the codes to his will.

"I wonder what else I can do…"

Vanellope watches. Josh bends down and grabs some of the brown sugar. He studies it in his hand and blows some out. He blinks and suddenly the brown sugar turns into flying animals. Vanellope watches in amazement and Josh just watches the different types of flying animals fly around above them. Vanellope steps forward to watch closer. Suddenly a brown sugar bird flies around Vanellope and she tries to catch it. She waves her hand through it and it breaks apart. But it flies around again as its body repairs itself.

"Sweet…" Vanellope says

Josh looks in the distance and see's candy canes.

"Vanellope…', Vanellope turns at Josh, he points at the candy canes, 'Watch the candy canes."

Vanellope looks over at the candy canes. Josh snaps his thumbs and suddenly they shoot off in the sky and explode like a firework.

"Wow!" Vanellope yells

Each candy cane shoots off and explodes in midair. The two watch and Josh continues to snap both his thumbs. He's using the codes from the game and 'changing' them around or…bending them to his will. Suddenly, Ralph, Felix Calhoun and the racers come to the scene and see what's going on.

"What is going on around here?" Calhoun asks

Josh and Vanellope turn around and see everyone here. Josh smiles and walks past them all.

"All of you have got to see this."

Josh waves his hands around and gets ready. Everyone watches. Josh blinks and realizes he's missing something.

"Oh, almost forgot.', he bends down and picks up some brown sugar, 'Most important ingredient of all."

Everyone watches, suddenly Josh throws all of it up in the air and suddenly it all transforms into different types of animals, birds, dogs, horses and even mythical creatures. The kids get excited at what Josh is doing. Ralph sees a bird land on his shoulder and waves it off.

"Hey, hey!"

But as the bird flies off, it leaves a pile of darker brown sugar on his shoulder. Ralph sees of course.

"Hey!"

A horse gallops alongside Calhoun. She turns and she stares at it. The horse shakes its head and Calhoun slowly touches it. Calhoun touches the head of the horse and feels the brown sugar of its body. She slowly starts smile from it. Felix suddenly gets surrounded by different breeds of dogs. He hops away and the dogs follow him thinking he's some type of a chew toy. Felix continues to hop around.

Josh looks back and sees what he has created. He looks at his hands and thinks of something else he wants to do. He jumps up in the air and suddenly a frosty popsicle slide appears below Josh and he slides around everyone.

"WOO-HOOOO!"

The frosty popsicle line quickly appears in front of him as he slides around everywhere. The kids watch as Josh is showing off and having a good time. He leaps in the air and lands right back on the slide. The kids watch as Josh does circles around them. He glitches in and out forming new slides in the direction he's going. Josh looks back and waves.

"Come on!"

Vanellope gets so excited that she glitches right onto the same track as Josh and slides right behind him. Josh makes a loop-d- loop and Vanellope holds on. The crowd just watches as they come in fast and REALLY hard. Everyone sees and jump out of the way. Josh makes a small ramp and the two go flying. He snaps his thumbs and suddenly cotton candy appear out of nowhere forming up from codes and the two land on it. They bounce up and down and Josh jumps straight up.

"Whoa! That was fun', rolls off the cotton candy, 'Alright who's next? I know one of you kids want to go. Come on, let's see what else I can make up."

Josh walks ahead of everyone and suddenly an idea forms in the back of his mind. He slowly turns around and smiles at everyone.

"Let's make it rain…"

Josh looks up at the sky and makes the codes appear in front of him.

"Saw this in a movie once…always wanted to live it."

Josh gets ready to do what he wants to do, but suddenly a step is heard and everyone looks.

"Look at you, showing off your skills." Kyo says

Josh freezes and slowly turns. He sees Kyo standing really close to his car.

"What else can you do? Go on, let's see."

Josh just blinks. Vanellope turns and looks back at Josh who is standing completely frozen. Not knowing what to do.

That's the end of Chapter 12. Kyo has the kid's karts. But where could he have hidden them. They have to be somewhere in _Sugar Rush_. But Josh can't find them for some reason because if they still exist, he can't bring them back. But what is Kyo doing back in _Sugar Rush_? What else does he want with Josh?

Preview of next chapter…

Kyo has come back to _Sugar Rush _and is literally taunting Josh to fight him. But Josh knows that he wants that from him to show all his friend who he really is for. But do to a little 'mishap' confronting Kyo, somehow Josh gave Kyo the multiplying code from _Hero's Duty_ and now Kyo is able to multiply himself into hundreds. Now he's taking over _Sugar Rush _and plans on going after Vanellope so Josh will come 'save' her. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 13 – What You Truly Are


	13. Chapter 13 - What You Truely Are

Chapter 13 – What You Truly Are

Everyone stares at Kyo who's in _Sugar Rush. _Josh just stares at the game character as he crosses his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Ralph asks

Kyo shrugs.

"I thought I come by and see how…the sweets are doing."

The kids get frighten. Josh slowly forms a fist.

"But more of the reason', Kyo rubs his chin, 'I came here to see you." Kyo says pointing his finger at Josh

The kids, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun move out of Josh's way as Josh looks hard at Kyo. Kyo lowers his hand and Josh lets go of his fist. Josh blinks as suddenly the codes appear before him. He rubs his eyes and Josh looks at Kyo.

"Well…aren't you going to welcome me to the game? Since mines unplugged, I get really bored in Game Central Station."

Josh narrows his eyes and walks towards Kyo. Vanellope sees and tries to stop Josh.

"Josh, no…"

Josh just goes on ahead as he walks towards Kyo. Kyo watches as Josh comes at him. He turns hiding his fist behind his back. Josh stands before Kyo a few feet away from him. Kyo smirks and tilts his head.

"Well?"

Josh blinks and suddenly he punches Kyo out of nowhere. Everyone flinches. Kyo falls over Josh's car and Josh grabs him. He throws him across the ground and goes to town on him. Kick, punch, knee, elbow, Josh just goes everywhere fighting into Kyo like he's nothing. Josh throws Kyo up and slams him hard into the ground.

He breathes heavily and gets ready to throw down the final hit, but as he grabs Kyo's collar, he looks off to the side and sees everyone just staring at him for what he's doing. Josh looks at Vanellope and sees her scared out of her mind seeing what Josh is doing. Josh realizes what he's doing, but it turns out, that it was all just a vision. Josh looks around and sees Kyo across the way just staring at him.

"Well…aren't you going to welcome me to the game? Since mines unplugged, I get really bored in Game Central Station."

Josh blinks and goes to Kyo, again. Vanellope tries to stop him.

"Josh, no…"

Josh approaches Kyo and stands a few feet from him. Kyo smirks and suddenly throws his fist at Josh, but Josh quickly turns into his _Hero's Duty_ avatar and points his gun at Kyo. Kyo pulls his hand back and puts both of them up.

"Hey! Whoa, take it easy there Gamer."

Josh looks hard at Kyo and grabs him by the collar.

"Move."

Kyo just does what Josh wants. He brings him over to the children as they back up away from him.

"Down on your knees."

"Why?"

Josh looks serious and pistol whips Kyo on the head.

"Ah!"

Kyo falls down on his knees while Josh walks around him.

"Apologize to these kids, right NOW."

Kyo chuckles.

"I won't be doing that."

Josh pistol whips Kyo again and he lands sideways on his side. The kids get frighten by what Josh is doing. Josh picks up Kyo again and shoves the gun in his face.

"I am not messing around, APOLOGIZE or…"

Kyo turns his head and looks up at Josh.

"Or what?"

Josh slowly shakes and twitches. He cocks the gun and shoves it hard in Kyo's face.

"SAY IT NOW!"

Vanellope slowly approaches Josh and pulls down on his coat.

"Josh…?"

Josh spins around and looks down.

"WHAT?!"

Vanellope falls backwards as Josh breathes heavily. He looks and sees how frighten she is. Josh eases up and sees what he's doing. He looks at the gun in his hand and it turns out, it was just another vision. Josh rubs his eyes seeing different 'versions' of this outcome.

"Well?" Kyo asks

Josh slowly shakes his head and looks at Kyo. He walks around Felix and goes to him. Vanellope tries to stop him.

"Josh, no…"

Josh stops and looks at Vanellope.

"I'm not gonna do anything. Trust me."

Vanellope blinks and slowly nods. Josh turns back around with an ease look on his face and goes to Kyo.

"Pretty nice game here…it's so much for kid gamers out there', Josh stops in front of Kyo, 'But I can imagine you playing it. You did play it right?"

Josh nods.

"Yep…played every driver available. But that was when they had their karts of course."

Kyo smirks.

"Right. Their karts. Kind of silly if you ask me."

"I didn't, but I don't see what's silly about it."

"Can't play the game without it. Right?" Kyo asks with a look on his face

Josh looks the other way. He walks around Kyo and approaches his car. Kyo watches.

"I see that you still have yours."

Josh puts his hands on the driver's side door.

"It comes with me wherever I go.', Josh turns around and looks at Kyo, 'You know, I can't leave it behind now can I? I would, but after what you did. I can't trust it."

Kyo shrugs.

"You shouldn't have unplugged my game."

"I didn't UNPLUG YOUR GAME!" Josh yells walking to Kyo

Josh closes his eyes and calms down. Vanellope watches as Josh goes around Kyo.

"There's no point in reasoning with you. If you want to continue to blame me for something I didn't do, that's fine. I have better things to do then to argue with a favorite game character of mine." Josh states walking away

"I was your favorite?"

Josh turns around.

"Yeah, I played you more than the other characters of _King of Fighters_. You don't remember but I was younger when I played you. I thought you were the good guy, but it turns out, you're a low life who picks on children to get back at me. You know what Kyo, I would throw you out of here but I got more important things to do then to have a one on one with you. I got to find these kid's karts. I know there still here in the game. So, BYE." Josh says turning around walking to everyone

Kyo narrows his eyes and looks furious. He walks his way towards Josh quickly. Vanellope blinks and walks in front of Josh. Josh sighs and stops in front of her. Vanellope nods and looks behind Josh. Kyo raises his fist and strikes Josh. Vanellope quickly tries to warn him.

"Josh, look out!"

Josh's eyes widen and he ducks. Kyo misses the punch and falls down at Vanellope. Vanellope glitches and reappears at Ralph and Kyo lands on the ground. Josh blinks and backs up.

"You almost hit me you jerk!"

Kyo jumps up and walks to Josh.

"The next one won't miss."

Josh puts his hands up and Kyo strikes. But Josh leaps in the air and lands behind him. Kyo looks around for Josh and he spins around. Josh grabs his hat and wipes it off.

"Your in the wrong game to be messing with someone who has the world controlled at his fingertips."

"I don't care. Do what you want. I'm fighting you."

Josh just blinks and suddenly snaps his fingers. Suddenly Kyo trips from a crack that was made by Josh. Josh crosses his arms and Kyo stands back up.

"That's it? That's all you got?"

Josh tilts his head with a small smile. Josh throws up his hand and snaps his thumb. Suddenly, a small explosion goes off behind Kyo and everyone looks. Kyo looks and sees that explosion was set off by Josh. He turns back around and Josh lifts his other hand up.

"Think that was something, watch this."

Josh snaps his thumb again and suddenly the ground shakes a little. Everyone sees and brace themselves, but it's not coming out from under the ground. They all look to the side and suddenly see giant herds of Diplodocus just walking about. They move out of the way as Josh just smiles looking up at them. They walk past everyone. One lowers its head and Josh pets it's nose.

"Hey there my little creation."

Josh feels the brown sugar all across its face. It raises its head back up and moves along. The herds move away and Kyo looks back at Josh. He puts his hands in his pocket.

"And now for the grand finale, right before you came along', looks past Kyo and at everyone, 'I would grab an umbrella if I were you. Wait, I'll take care of that."

Josh snaps his thumbs and suddenly, suckers pop out of the ground and cover everyone. Josh grabs his but doesn't make one for Kyo. Josh holds his sucker umbrella and looks at Kyo.

"Saw this in a movie once, always wanted it to happen to me."

Josh snaps his thumbs again and it's quiet. Everyone waits for what Josh did and, nothing happens. Kyo laughs.

"Wow…this is amazing. Is that it?"

Josh smiles.

"Just wait, better yet, look up."

Kyo looks up. Suddenly it starts raining, but its not rain. Vanellope lends out her hand and grabs what's falling out of the sky. She looks at these small little rounded candies.

"What is this?"

Josh lends out his hand and grabs some.

"M&M's…gotta love them." Josh says putting a few in his mouth

Kyo covers himself feeling like he's getting piled by them. Josh snaps his fingers and it stops. He lowers the umbrella and Kyo looks back at Josh.

"So, do you really want to mess with me after everything I can possible do?', Kyo doesn't say anything, nods, 'Finally, some sense. Get out of _Sugar Rush _and never come back." Josh says walking past Kyo

Kyo watches as Josh walks his way. His left arm is on his side of his body and Kyo sees. The moment Josh passes him, Kyo grabs him and spins him around.

"Hey!"

Everyone flinches and suddenly Kyo snaps Josh's arm like a toothpick and his arm dislocates.

"AHHHHH!"

Kyo throws Josh to the side and Josh holds his arm tightly.

"AHHHH! AHH, uuhhh!"

Kyo wipes his hands together. He turns around and looks at everyone.

"See?!', everyone looks at Kyo, 'He's nothing! He's as fragile as anyone here.', Josh looks serious, he clenches his left hand so hard, that he ignores the pain and the ground starts to crack, 'You all see what he truly is', Josh pushes himself up, still holding his right arm on his shoulder still clenching his left fist, everyone sees while Kyo still talks, 'He doesn't belong here and all of you know it', Kyo notices that everyone is looking at something to the side of him, 'What?" Kyo turns and sees Josh standing up

Kyo sees how serious Josh is looking at him seeing him holding his left arm tightly. Kyo lends out his hands.

"What? You want more?"

Josh lets go of his shoulder and points his hand at Kyo. Kyo sees.

"What? You going to wave at me?"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"No. Throw you instead."

Josh clenches his fist and Kyo's clothes clench together. He sees it.

"Huh?"

Josh throws his hand up and Kyo gets lifted up into thin air. Everyone looks up at Kyo in midair. Josh throws his arm back down and slams Kyo into the ground hard. Josh breathes slowly as everyone looks at him. He turns around and walks to his car holding his shoulder. Josh opens the driver's side door and kneels down. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Josh slams the door into his shoulder to pop it back in.

"AHHH! Come on!"

Josh slams the door into his shoulder three more times and everyone looks away, pained to see what Josh is doing. Josh finally manages to pop it back in and he sighs in relief.

"OOOOHH, thank you…"

Josh closes the door and stands back up. He looks at Kyo who slowly pushes himself up. Josh raises his arm and brings up the codes. He searches through _Hero's Duty_ and 'finds' the code he wants.

"This will work."

Josh activates and Kyo turns around. Josh smiles.

"If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was say so."

Kyo smirks and Josh just crosses his arms. Kyo runs and suddenly, gets punched hard on the side. Kyo falls and everyone looks. Another Josh, in his _Street Fighter _avatar is standing next to Kyo. Kyo rubs his face and sees the other Josh.

"What the?"

"Great thing about me is, well, mores better."

Suddenly Kyo gets picked up by another Josh in his _Street Fighter _avatar and the other Josh fights Kyo. Kyo tries to fight off the two Josh's but he gets beaten quickly. Josh crosses his arms and leans against his car. Josh just watches as his copies beat up Kyo. He doesn't even blink seeing the crap get beaten out of him. Calhoun looks and sees Josh won't stop his copies, so she walks over towards him.

"Stop this." Calhoun orders

Josh shrugs.

"In a minute."

"No. RIGHT now."

Josh looks hard at Calhoun.

"He hasn't had enough."

"He's had enough. Now, STOP this."

Josh sees how serious Calhoun is. He sighs and rolls his eyes. Josh snaps his thumbs and his copies disappear. Kyo pushes himself up and fixes his coat. Josh stops leaning on his car and walks over towards him, Kyo is hunched over.

"Leave now before I change my mind or I swear to God I'll…just go." Josh doesn't even look so he turns around

Kyo looks up and sees Josh's back is turned. Josh continues to walk away and Kyo runs at him. Calhoun sees.

"Josh behind you!"

Kyo gets ready to throw another punch and Josh spins around. He blocks off his hit but this time, Josh grabs hold of Kyo's throat and gets him down to his knees. Josh looks so serious, suddenly his hand starts lighting up from the codes. And Kyo's neck lights up with the codes as well. Josh literally starts 'deleting' Kyo's programming and erasing his existence of his life. Calhoun sees and tries to stop Josh.

"Josh, stop!"

Calhoun tries to stop Josh, but as she grabs him, she feels a sharp pain of her programming and pulls away.

"OW!" Calhoun yells rubbing her hand

Ralph and Felix approach Calhoun.

"Tamora, are you okay?"

Calhoun looks at her hand.

"I don't know…', looks at Josh and sees that he's still doing what he's doing, 'but stop him!"

Ralph and Felix look at Josh and go towards him. Josh continues to erase Kyo's existence. But as Ralph and Felix approach, they feel their legs get stuck and can't move.

"Hey, what's this? I can't move!" Ralph yells

"I can't either!', Felix tries to hop, 'I can't hop! I'm hopless!"

Josh holds Kyo harder and sees he's erasing the life out of his programming. Vanellope sees that Josh isn't aware of what he's doing. Like he's a whole other person. She looks serious and glitches in front of him. But Josh doesn't see, he just looks at Kyo hard.

"Josh? JOSH!"

Josh doesn't respond. Vanellope quickly thinks of something she can do and it comes to her. She looks at Josh and she glitches. She glitches back and bumps hard into him behind his back. Josh snaps out of it and suddenly the codes go right back into Kyo…but something else enters him as well. Josh let's go of Kyo and he rubs his head.

"Huh…wha…what?" Josh asks looking around

Josh looks down and sees Kyo gasping for air. He then remembers what he was just doing to him. Josh looks at his hands and sees that he can also…do that.

"Oh my God…" Josh says looking at his hands

He turns around and sees Calhoun slowly getting helped up by Ralph and Felix. Josh turns and sees all the kids looking at him frightened. He looks back at Kyo but this time, Vanellope is standing in front of him. She looks up curious at him and Josh shakes his head realizing that she was watching him do what he was doing the whole time. So Josh turns around and runs to his car.

"Josh!" Vanellope yells

Josh hops over the driver's side door and starts the car. He reverses out of the area and speeds off somewhere else. Everyone watches, including Kyo. Kyo fixes himself up and Ralph, Calhoun and Felix approach him.

"Get out of this game now." Calhoun orders

Kyo looks and blinks.

"You his sidekick or something?"

"No, I'm his Sergeant when it comes to my game, and I'm ordering you to get out of _Sugar Rush_ right now."

"Or what?" Kyo asks with a look

Ralph stands up tall crossing his arms. Kyo looks and rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I was leaving anyway."

The three watch as Kyo heads to the exit. They turn around and look in the direction where Josh drove.

"What was that back there?" Felix asks

"I don't know', Calhoun looks at her hand, 'But it felt like…I was being erased." Calhoun explains clenching her hand

Vanellope walks by overhearing what Calhoun said. She looks in the direction where Josh went and glitches after him.

Cliff side of _Sugar Rush_…

Josh pulls over and turns off the engine. He sighs and leans back in the seat.

"Okay…okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay…what was that?', Josh looks at his hands, 'What was I doing to him? 'Deleting' him? But that also means…I was killing him…', looks around, Josh looks more confused as ever, 'Did I really want that?', Josh rubs his eyes, 'And I did all of that in front of everyone…especially Vanellope…"

Josh gets out of the car and looks around. He sees the vast openness of the area outside of _Sugar Rush_. Josh puts his hands in his pockets and looks disgusted. He rubs his eyes one more time and turns around, to find Vanellope with her hands in her hoodie looking up at Josh.

"Hey." Vanellope says calmly

Josh jumps and grabs his chest.

"Vanellope."

"Got a minute?"

Josh shakes his head.

"I really want to be alone right now Vanellope. I don't exactly…feel hot."

Josh walks past her and she watches.

"That's a good thing; otherwise your chocolate might melt."

Josh looks back down and leans against his car.

"Not funny Vanellope."

Vanellope shrugs.

"I thought it was."

Josh crosses his arms. Vanellope glitches and she reappears near the convertible top by Josh. He turns and looks at her but looks back down.

"That character…he's really a stink brain."

Josh nods. Vanellope shakes her head and sits down on Josh's car. Josh just looks around avoiding eye contact with her.

"Josh…what did you do to him back there?"

Josh begins to look upset; he still doesn't look Vanellope's way. Vanellope leans forward.

"Josh?"

Josh gulps.

"You don't want to know Vanellope."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to think that I'm capable of something like that."

"Capable of what?"

Josh looks at his right hand.

"I guess having all these codes isn't all that great when I can do such a thing."

"What are you talking about? It's awesome what you can do with those…code things."

Josh finally turns at Vanellope.

"You do more good things with them than bad…I didn't see anything you could possible do with the codes that would turn bad."

Josh nods.

"I do?"

"Yeah."

Josh looks the other way and grabs his necklace. Vanellope sees and glitches it right off Josh's neck. Josh takes notice right away.

"Hey!"

"Well what is this', Vanellope examines it, 'Good Guy'. What's this?"

"It's my necklace Vanellope, please give it back."

"This is pretty important to you huh?"

"Yes it is, please give it back."

Vanellope toys around with Josh about the necklace, she reappears by the cliff and Josh nearly has a heart attack.

"Vanellope please give me my necklace back!"

"Or what? Why's it so important to you?"

"It's the last thing I have of my brother, please give it back. Please."

Vanellope blinks and realizes. She pulls her arm closer from over the edge.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Vanellope glitches and reappears on Josh's car. Vanellope hands Josh back his necklace and he takes it.

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

Josh puts it back around his neck.

"But it's true."

"What is?"

"What is says. You are a good guy."

Josh scuffs.

"Some times."

"No. All the time."

Josh blinks to that remark. Vanellope puts her hands back in her hoodie. Josh nods and gets inside his car. Vanellope notices.

"Where are you going?"

Josh slams the door.

"Where else? I'm going to find your karts."

"I'll come too."

Vanellope glitches and sits in the passenger seat.

"No, go back with the others."

"But I want to help."

Josh looks down at Vanellope.

"And you will, just, go back and tell everyone I'm okay. There probably wondering how I am now', Josh makes a face, 'God only knows what's on their minds."

"You sure?"

Josh smiles.

"Of course. I'll be fine. Besides I'm the only one who can find the karts, remember?" Josh asks showing off his hand

Vanellope nods and glitches away. Josh takes a deep breath and starts the engine.

"Time to go kart hunting."

Josh spins around and drives away.

At the exit of _Sugar Rush_…

Kyo limps his way towards the train. He struggles as he mumbles to himself about what happened. But suddenly he trips and lands hard on the ground.

"Ah!"

He struggles at first. Kyo sighs hard and suddenly, another one of him helps him up.

"Huh?"

Kyo looks shocked seeing there's another one of him.

"What the?"

Suddenly another one appears and he sees.

"How is this?"

Kyo looks down at his hand and sees the lines of code wrapping around his hand. He remembers seeing the same thing with Josh. Kyo finally understands that now, he can copy himself. He looks around and points his hand. Suddenly more and more copies show up. Kyo slowly begins to smile.

"Now let's play…"

Candy Cane Forest…

Josh walks through Candy Cane Forest searching for the karts. He pushes some candy cane branches out of his way and looks in the distance. Josh begins to realize, none of the kids have a 'candy cane' like kart.

"What am I even doing here?"

Josh sighs and suddenly hears a branch snap. He hears it but doesn't take notice to it. His eyes move but Josh keeps looking forward. Josh slowly begins to move backwards and again, a branch snaps. Josh flinches but remains his composure. He figures its Vanellope trying to sneak up on him.

"Vanellope?', looks around, 'If that's you, come out, I can hear you. Vanellope?"

Again a branch snaps. Josh looks. He lowers his hand down to where his gun would be in his ankle holster. Even though he's not in his _Hero's Duty_ avatar, he holsters appear in line of code but the only thing Josh takes out of it is the gun. Josh looks serious and raises the gun.

"All right, whoever it is…come out now. This isn't a game anymore."

A branch snaps and Josh pulls back the hammer.

"Have it your way."

Josh fires a round in the air and all around the gunshot echoes through Candy Cane Forest. He looks around sees that no one is coming out. But then, footsteps are heard. Josh moves his eyes in the direction there coming from. He spins around, gun pointed and sees its Kyo.

"Kyo?" Josh asks confusedly

Kyo keeps his hands up with a smirk on his face. Josh looks furious and aims hard at him.

"I told you to LEAVE."

Kyo continues to approach Josh.

"I know."

Josh sees Kyo walking towards him.

"Stop."

But Kyo keeps coming. Josh fires a round into the ground.

"Stop!', but Kyo keeps advancing, 'I'm warning you Kyo, no one's around. So no one will know what I'm going to do to you next."

"What will you do?"

Josh cocks the gun and aims it back at Kyo.

"Guess…it's just you…and me."

"You sure?" Kyo asks finally stopping a few feet from Josh

Josh smiles and tilts his head.

"From what I can see, it's just you and me."

"That's what you think?"

Josh blinks.

"Huh?"

"What about me?" Copy Kyo asks

Josh narrows his eyes and turns around. As he turns he sees another Kyo walking towards him.

"What the?" Josh asks shockingly

"How about me?" Another Copy Kyo asks

Josh turns and suddenly behind all the Candy Canes, copies of Kyo come circling around Josh. He lowers his gun and sees the numerous copies of Kyo.

"How did, how did you…', looking around, 'How is this possible?"

"You shouldn't have messed with my programming', Copy Kyo says as Josh looks at him, 'When you held my throat…slowly taking everything that makes me away, I quickly snatched something out of you out', Josh gulps remembering what he was doing to Kyo, 'And it seems like I took something to give me a better edge."

Josh holds his gun firmly.

"Better edge at what?"

Copy Kyo shrugs.

"Everything you care about."

Copy Kyo snaps his fingers like Josh and suddenly the Copy Kyo's attack Josh. Josh spins around and shoots the copies. And for some reason, they poof just like when you shoot a Cy-Bug. Josh fires at the numerous copies of Kyo coming at him. Shot after shot, Josh jumps in the air and gets some distance between him and the copies. But no matter how many Josh shoots, more and more keep coming. As Josh looks down, he realizes what it is.

"The multiply code of the Cy-Bugs from _Hero's Duty_…', shakes head, 'You just had to take that ONE huh?!" Josh yells looking down

The Copy Kyo's look up at Josh high in the Candy Cane tree. Josh looks back in the direction where everyone is at. Copy Kyo notices and yells up at Josh.

"Don't worry, my friends and I will be surprising your friends', Josh looks down, 'Let's see how well they like to play my game."

Josh looks furious and leaps down at all the Copy Kyo's. He lands in the middle of all of them and they all back up. Josh clenches his fist hard and looks at all the Copy Kyo's.

"Before we play your game, let's play mine. I call it, '_Beat Kyo At His Own Game'_. What do you think, you think I will get a high score?"

Copy Kyo snaps his thumbs and the Kyo's attack. Josh deflects and pounds his fist into each one single handedly. The poof one by one and Josh spins in the air and attacks from above. He knocks several of them into the Taffy surrounding the Candy Cane trees. Josh looks at them all drowning one by one and poofing from existence. As Josh turns around, he's met by Copy Kyo a punch to the face. Josh almost falls into the Taffy himself but quickly spins back around behind Copy Kyo, he turns around but Josh nudges him and Copy Kyo spins his arms around trying to keep balance. Josh just watches calmly and holds Copy Kyo by the collar.

"Now…tell me the real Kyo is.', Copy Kyo narrows his eyes, Josh sees and slowly moves him more over the Taffy, 'I know your just a copy, I can feel the line of codes in ya…see?', Josh shows Copy Kyo the lines of code appearing off him showing him that he is just a copy, 'Well?"

Copy Kyo laughs.

"I guess you're just going to have to try and find me. There will be plenty of me everywhere. Have fun in my little game."

Josh blinks and slowly looks lets go of Copy Kyo, but he doesn't fall in. Copy Kyo blinks and suddenly, Josh spins the copy around and kicks him into the Taffy and he poofs. Josh breathes slowly and suddenly hears gunshots. He looks in the direction and glitches his way towards the scene.

Finish Line…

Ralph and Calhoun fight off the hordes of Copy Kyo's heading there way. Ralph smashes them like toothpicks. Calhoun shoots her way through each one. Felix on the other hand stands in front of all the kids trying to keep them together and safe. One Copy Kyo slips past Ralph and runs towards Felix. Taffyta notices and yells.

"He's coming!" Taffyta yells pointing

Felix sees and sees a Copy Kyo running at him. He gulps and grabs his hammer. He gets ready and strikes Kyo on the knee. And for some reason, Kyo just stands motionless. Felix looks up and sees Copy Kyo somewhat defeated.

"Did I do that?" Felix asks looking at his magic gold hammer

But Felix looks back up to see what he did, Felix looks and sees Josh holding Copy Kyo by the neck. He throws him back and he poofs in the distance. Josh looks back down at Felix.

"Josh?! Where have you been?!" Felix shouts jumping up

Josh runs in the direction of Ralph but he looks back.

"Watch the kids!"

Felix nods and Josh slides past Ralph and helps him fight off the Copy Kyo's. He shoots and spins kick one in the face. Ralph looks and sees Josh handling them all. A small group of Copy Kyo's come running behind Ralph's back. Josh sees and points.

"Ralph! Behind you!"

Josh glitches and turns into his Wreck-It Josh avatar. Ralph looks and sees another group of Copy Kyo's running behind Josh.

"Josh!" Ralph points

Josh leaps in the air and Ralph catches him. Ralph spins Josh around hard as he forms a giant fist. Josh swipes all the Copy Kyo's in one punch and Ralph sets him down. The two look and see the other group coming at them. They look at each other and back at the group. They both pound their fists and start hitting the ground hard. The ground cracks and moves straight towards the group. It circles around them and Ralph picks up Josh and throws him hard into the ground as Josh keeps his fists pointed hard. The ground disappears with the Copy Kyo's on it and they vanish. Josh breathes heavily and Ralph pats Josh's back.

"Nice wrecking kid."

"Thanks couch. Learned from the best." Josh states turning back into his normal form

Calhoun fires her last shot and everyone sees that it's clear. Josh and Ralph back up and make it to Calhoun.

"Josh, what is going on?" Calhoun asks

"Kyo has somehow found a way to copy himself', everyone looks surprised at Josh, 'It must have happened when I was doing 'that' thing to him. He took something out and found the copy codes of the Cy-Bugs from _Hero's Duty_."

"Oh well, that's just great! Cy-Bugs are one problem but an endless line of him?!" Calhoun shouts

"Calhoun relax, all we have to do is find the original and take it out of him. Then he's just the normal jerk we all know and hate."

"Well, where is he?" Ralph asks

Josh is about to answer, but he looks back and sees all the kids. He counts and sees that Vanellope is missing.

"Ralph, where's Vanellope?"

Ralph looks back and everyone notices too. Vanellope isn't in the group.

"Vanellope? Where's Vanellope?!" Ralph yells freaking out

"Ralph calm down." Felix says

"I won't calm down! Where's Vanellope!?" Ralph shouts looking at all the kids

"Ralph! Ralph!" Josh yells

Josh jumps up and calms down Ralph. Everyone sees that Josh is floating in midair. He tries to calm Ralph down.

"Will get her back', Ralph blinks and nods, 'Where did she go?"

"She might have went to the castle." Taffyta suggests

Ralph and Josh look down at Taffyta. Josh nods.

"The only thing that sounds about right all day. All right, let's go to the cas…"

Running is heard. Everyone turns and down the finish line a stampede of Kyo's come walking. Josh shakes his head looking around.

"Oh great…"

"Oh for BUGS sake." Calhoun says loading her rifle

"All right, Josh and I will head to the castle and get Vanellope. You all stay here and keep away from Kyo." Ralph orders

Josh nods.

"Sounds like a plan, just keep away from him long enough for us to get Vanellope."

"But what about Kyo?" Calhoun asks

"He's the key to this whole thing. He'll probably go after Vanellope, 'Josh says looking at Ralph and he looks back, 'We have to hurry."

Ralph nods and runs ahead. Josh nods and follows. Calhoun looks back at the horde of Kyo's and guides the kids, along with Felix away from them. Back with Ralph and Josh. Josh flies behind Ralph as he hits and knocks down everything in his way. Josh flies up over a pile of Sticky Taffy and lands in front of it. Ralph knocks over candy everywhere and runs into the pile.

"Oh, no! Come on!"

Josh looks back and sees Ralph stuck.

"Ralph!"

Josh flies back and Ralph waves his hand.

"No! Just go! Get Vanellope!"

"What about you?"

"I'll buy you some time. The Kyo's are probably on their way. I'll…fight them off and at the same time, just find Vanellope for me. Please."

Josh nods.

"All right." Josh says flying away

"Keep her safe!"

"I promise!"

Ralph tries to turn around and sees his feet stuck in the Sticky Taffy. Josh flies up high in the air and sees the castle in the distance. He spins around and zooms right at it.

Castle…

Vanellope's Room…

Vanellope peeks up over her bed and sees nothing. Suddenly banging is heard at her door. She jumps down and hides under her bead. Suddenly, the original Kyo and Copy Kyo's walk in the room.

"Find her! I saw her come here. " Kyo says

Vanellope holds her breath so she doesn't alert Kyo or the Kyo's. Kyo gets annoyed and leaves.

"Find her!"

Some of the Copy Kyo's stay. Vanellope continues to hide and suddenly she glitches and bangs her head.

"Ow!" Vanellope says rubbing her head

One of the Copy Kyo's hears and walks to the bed. Vanellope sees the footsteps approaches and she moves back. The Copy Kyo gets closer to the bed and suddenly, he gets pulled away.

"WHOA!"

Vanellope blinks wondering what's happening. Josh takes care of the three copies and…throws them out the window.

"Huh?" Vanellope asks

Josh claps his hands together and looks around the room. His footsteps scare Vanellope thinking he's just another Kyo. Josh crosses his arms and sighs.

"Come out you little brat. It's safe. It's just me."

Vanellope blinks and smiles. She crawls out and Josh hears.

"Josh!"

Josh kneels down as Vanellope runs to him.

"Vanellope."

The two hug and back up.

"What, what's going on? Another Cy-Bug invasion?"

"No. A Kyo invasion."

"Bad or worse?"

"Can it be both?"

"That just makes it sound terrible."

Josh kind of nods.

"In a way. Come on."

Josh picks up Vanellope and takes her out of her room. They walk through the castle together. They go down a long flight of stairs.

"Where are Wynnchel and Duncan?" Vanellope asks

Josh rolls hi

"The second I find those two from all of this I'm going to show them what it's like to be a Kit-Kat."

"Why a Kit-Kat?"

"Because then, they'll be stuck to each other until the moment I break them apart."

Vanellope tries to smile.

"Tell me when your going to do that. I want to see."

"I'll tell ya."

Vanellope gets nervous walking around the castle knowing Kyo is out there. Josh looks down and sees.

"Don't worry. I promised Ralph that I would keep you safe. I won't let Kyo come anywhere near you."

"How can you be sure?"

"I never break a promise."

As the two walk out into the Throne Room, Kyo and his copies surround Josh. Josh looks and Vanellope looks back behind Josh. Josh narrows his eyes hard at Kyo as he steps forward.

"Give me the girl."

Josh shakes his head.

"No, sorry, not gonna happen."

"I'll even say please."

"And I'll say piss off', looks at Vanellope, 'Forget I just said that. You hear?"

Kyo rolls his eyes.

"Give me the girl, or I'll take her myself."

"Just try it."

Kyo snaps his thumb and Josh shakes his head.

"Would you stop that? It's annoying."

One of the Copy Kyo's come running behind Josh and he leaps in the air. They all look up and Josh puts Vanellope on the chandelier.

"Stay here and don't glitch down."

Josh flies back down and takes care of the group. Kyo just watches off to the side. He keeps watch as his copies take care of his business for him. He crosses his arms.

"Kind of familiar, don't you think? Shoe's on the other foot this time."

Josh gets hit several times but he takes down each copy. He throws them up and impales them into the walls. Josh spins around, fists blazing looking serious pissed.

"Come on! WHO'S NEXT!?"

Kyo lowers his hands and sees Josh is taking his copies down really easy. He looks off to the side and sees a cookie used as a table. He smiles funny and picks it up. Josh looks around and sees no more copies.

"All right', Kyo walks to Josh with the cookie table, 'Where are you Kyo? Come face me."

As Josh turns around he gets slammed in the face with the cookie table. He falls backwards and gets knocked out. Vanellope looks down.

"Josh!"

She glitches and reappears at Josh. She lifts his head up and sees he's completely out of it.

"Josh! JOSH!"

Kyo walks to Vanellope and grabs her arm. She tries to glitch but she doesn't go anywhere.

"Oh no, not yet sweety, but don't worry, you'll see Josh again really soon."

Kyo takes her away. She tries to glitch but Kyo won't let her. She pulls away and looks back at Josh.

"Josh! JOSH! WAKE UP YOU IDOIT!"

Back with Josh, he's sort of out of it but starts coming out of it.

"Uhh…uhhh…"

Josh rolls his head over and sees the world sideways and blurry. He pushes himself up and feels his head.

"What did he HIT me with?!"

Josh rubs his eyes and gets his vision back. He looks off to the side and sees the smashed up, in a million pieces cookie table.

"A cookie? Really?"

Josh sighs and stands up. He grabs a small chunk and eats it.

"Vanellope!"

Josh looks around the endless mazes of the castle. He narrows his eyes and closes them. Josh puts his hands up to his head and concentrates.

"Where are you Vanellope?"

The lines of codes appear in Josh's head and Josh finds Vanellope. She's on the roof with Kyo. Josh opens his eyes and runs outside.

Outside…

Josh runs out in front of the castle and looks up. He sees the tallest part and feels that's where Kyo and Vanellope are at. Josh jumps up and flies in the air to the roof.

The Roof…

Josh lands on the roof hard and stays down. He slowly stands up and turns around. Kyo sees Josh has arrived. Josh sees Kyo in the distance.

"Ah Gamer, welcome to the bonus level of the game. Look who's decided to join us."

Kyo pulls Vanellope to his side with a chain wrapped around her. Josh gulps and clenches his fist.

"Are you all right Vanellope?"

Vanellope gulps and nods.

"Ye-Yes Josh."

Josh moves his eyes at Kyo. He reaches down to his side and gets his pistol.

"Let her go." Josh orders pointing his gun

Kyo shakes his head.

"Lose the weapon, then will talk."

Josh holds the gun firmly and makes it vanish.

"All right. I'm unarmed. Let Vanellope go."

"OH, no yet Gamer. I'll let her go the moment you say something to me."

Josh narrows his eyes. He looks down at Vanellope.

"Vanellope, just glitch and get away from here."

"Oh she can't do that Gamer, see this chain?', Kyo shows the chain wrapped around Vanellope and the giant rock candy to the side that's connected to her, Josh looks frightened, 'It turns out, the little glitch can't 'glitch' when she's attached to something. Turns out, its this giant rock that she's connected too.', Josh shakes his head and takes a step forward, Kyo sees and puts his foot on the rock which is really close to the edge, 'Hey! Watch it now…', Josh stops walking, 'Her life balances on what you do, so, STOP walking."

Josh stops and doesn't move.

"Now, get on your knees and repeat what I say."

Josh gets really annoyed and slowly kneels down. Vanellope watches as Josh kneels down.

"Now say to me, 'It's my fault your game got unplugged'."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"I didn't unplug your game!"

Kyo grabs Vanellope and Josh jumps.

"HEY!"

"Little girls…so…flexible…easy to break. Like a toothpick."

"Okay, okay…just put her down', Josh kneels down, Kyo watches as Josh gulp, 'It's…It's my fault…your game got unplugged."

Kyo nods. Josh gets nervous and Kyo begins to nod.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Josh just blinks.

"Alright I said it, let her go now."

Kyo looks down at Vanellope and sees he's still holding her.

"Right. I'll let her go alright. Like this…"

Suddenly Kyo throws Vanellope off the side and kicks down the rock candy with her. She screams and Josh jumps.

"Noooo!"

Kyo moves out of the way and Josh slides to the edge. He looks down at the endless pit and doesn't see Vanellope. Kyo looks back at Josh looking down over the edge.

"That wasn't so bad, game over huh?"

Josh slowly starts to look furious and stands up. He clenches his fist and walks to Kyo. He sees Josh coming.

"Oh it's you and me now is it? Well I'm ready, come on. Come on!"

Josh doesn't blink, he doesn't even breathe. He just walks straight to Kyo as he gets ready.

"I'm ready, are you?"

Kyo swings. Josh just ducks and punches Kyo hard in the stomach. The impact is so hard that it almost pushes the two away. But Josh keeps his other hand behind Kyo's back as he begins to 'erase' his programming. His programming and Josh's hand lights up. Kyo begins to feel the same thing again and tries to push away but Josh keeps his close. Kyo looks serious and calls in more copies. More Copy Kyo's appear and Josh notices.

He throws down his left hand and grabs his pistol. He shoots each copy and looks back at Kyo. Kyo looks up and sees Josh staring at him with a blank stare. Josh then looks disgusted and pushes Kyo back. He lands on his back as his body slowly starts to disappear. Josh just looks down watching Kyo being erased.

"See what you are? Your just…like me…"

Josh kneels down and looks at Kyo.

"No…I'm not', looks closer, 'Oh by the way…it's game over for you."

Kyo blinks and all the codes around his body disappear. Josh looks down and stands up. He sighs hard and rubs his eyes. Josh begins to walk away and suddenly…

"JOSH!"

Josh stops walking and looks surprised.

"Vanellope?" Josh asks turning around

"Josh! HELP!"

"Vanellope!"

Josh runs to the edge and looks down. He doesn't see Vanellope and jumps out and floats in midair. He sees that Vanellope and the boulder are hooked on to the side. The boulder is stuck down below Vanellope. Josh flies to Vanellope and grabs her.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not! Please get me out of here!"

Josh nods.

"Right, right. Hold on."

Josh grabs Vanellope and flies up, but they get pulled back down from the boulder. Josh sets Vanellope back down and looks down at the boulder.

"Of all things to use…"

Vanellope looks down too.

"Here, I'll try and glitch us out of here."

Josh holds Vanellope and he glitches, but the same thing happens well. Vanellope shakes her head.

"I told you it won't work, as long as I'm attached to this we can't get out of here."

Josh breathes heavily looking up and down. Josh looks at the boulder and nods.

"Wait here."

Josh flies away.

"Where else am I going to go?"

Josh flies to the boulder and touches it. He glitches out and takes the boulder with him. Vanellope looks and sees the chain going up. Josh glitches back and grabs Vanellope.

"Hold on."

"Wait, what did you do?"

"I glitched the boulder. Hold on."

Josh throws Vanellope up and over the edge of the room. She lands hard as Josh flies up and sits down on his butt.

"I have to tell ya…this being the good guy has its limit."

Vanellope laughs and runs to Josh. She hugs him and Josh pats her back.

"It's okay…it's over now."

Vanellope backs up and Josh looks at the lock.

"Hold on."

Josh snaps his thumb and the lock comes apart. Then Josh looks off to the side…

"Why didn't I just do that before?"

Vanellope shakes her head with a smile. Josh stands up and picks up Vanellope.

"Come on."

Josh flies up and Vanellope grasps Josh as they fly down to ground level.

Ground Level…

Everyone, Calhoun, Ralph, Felix and the kids walk to the castle. Not a single Kyo is around. Everyone looks up and they see Josh and Vanellope landing before them all. They walk towards them and Calhoun throws her gun behind her back.

"Where's Kyo?"

Josh shrugs.

"Extinct…or…erased."

Calhoun nods.

"What else could you have done?"

Josh shrugs.

"Not much."

"He brought this on himself."

Josh nods.

"I know."

"At least there's not a million of them no more." Ralph states

Josh sighs.

"Now at least we have two things in common Ralph, we both brought multiplying problems to the wrong game." Josh says with a smile

"Oh ha, ha."

Everyone laughs. Taffyta gets annoyed and steps forward.

"Glad to see you guys happy', everyone looks at Taffyta, 'But in case you didn't notice…we still don't have our karts."

They realize.

"Oh that's right." Felix says

Josh sighs.

"Alright, alright. Hold on."

Josh takes a piece of candy off of Vanellope's head. She feels it.

"Ow! Hey…"

Josh walks past all the kids and takes small pieces of the kids outfits off of them. They say 'Ow' and 'Ohh' as Josh walks ahead. He kicks at the dirt and drops the small pieces of candy into separate holes. Everyone watches.

"What are you doing?" Ralph asks

Josh kneels down.

"If your willing to give a small part of yourself…', looks at everyone, 'Your willing to do what it takes to make anything right."

Josh walks back to everyone and he snaps his thumb. The ground starts to shake and everyone hangs on. Josh yawns and suddenly the ground breaks apart and suddenly the kids karts come sprouting out of the ground like a flower. They get stuck to the roots and it finally lets their karts go. The kids see their karts back and run to them. Vanellope sees hers and runs to hers, but she stops and looks back.

"Thank you Josh."

Josh nods. He crosses his arms. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun circle around Josh.

"Is this right? Isn't this that 'More problems than it's worth' talk you were saying." Ralph asks

Josh sighs.

"I can control this world. I can do whatever I want.', Josh thinks the three look at Josh, Josh rubs his hair back, 'Besides. Kyo destroyed the karts. He threw them into the river."

"And how do you know that?" Felix asks

"I saw his memories before I erased him."

Josh walks ahead and to the exit. The three watch Josh leave as Josh thinks about what he did. He's glad that it's over, but doing it the way he did, there's nothing to be glad about it.

That's the end of chapter 13. Josh is getting a better grasp on his abilities. The things he can do, the things he can create. It's like…he's a game designer or something. Or something. Bending the worlds to his will to his likings.

Preview of next chapter…

Josh is exploring his new found abilities and seeing what he can do inside different games. But it seems like, the game characters are getting really bored. Their jobs are to do what they are programmed to do inside the games. But no one's playing them and the game characters are going nuts. But there forgetting one thing, Josh is The Gamer, he's a gamer. Why can't he just play them? Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 14 – Let The Gamer Play


	14. Chapter 14 - Let The Gamer Play

Chapter 14 – Let The Gamer Play

Josh walks out of _Sugar Rush_ and into Game Central Station. He looks at his hands and stares around at the various video game characters of the Station. Josh notices some of them talking and going on about their business, but he also notices that they seem, REALLY out of it. Like as if their bored. Josh looks over at the entrance to _Tapper's _and heads that way.

_Tapper's_...

Josh enters _Tapper's _and sees the place half full. He narrows his eyes and moves around passed the 'passed out' characters knocked out, sleeping on the tables. Josh shakes his head seeing these video game characters that he's played just sleeping around…doing absolutely nothing. So Josh sits down, he looks down at the empty table before him and snaps his thumbs. A Root Beer appears and Josh starts drinking it. Suddenly Tapper appears around the back hallway and sees Josh.

"Oh, Josh', Josh turns and sees Tappers, he zips his way towards Josh, 'I haven't seen you in a while."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"I just played a concert here the other night."

Tapper fixes his mustache.

"Oh, well that seems like a life time ago, you see?" Tapper says walking around Josh cleaning up

Josh narrows his eyes.

"No I don't…but business was booming for you that night, right?"

Tapper sighs calmly.

"Yes but you weren't around cleaning up the mess."

Josh sort of smiles.

"I'll make it up to you…somehow."

"Don't worry about it. It's quite all right."

Josh sighs and looks back. He stares at Tapper and moves his eyes towards the passed out characters.

"What's going on Tapper? Why are the characters passed out in here?"

"It's a bar remember?"

Josh shakes his head with a crooked smile.

"I KNOW that. But should they be passed out like this? I mean…shouldn't they be you know…in their games?"

"Yes, but what should they do then?"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No one's in the Arcade Josh. Without gamers playing the games, everyone here has nothing to do.', Josh blinks seeing that since the Arcade is closed, no one has been in there for days, 'Without gamers, some people are starting to go…stir crazy."

Josh bights his lip.

"I get it…since no one is here playing the games, known of you guys have nothing to do."

Tapper nods wiping a glass.

"I'm afraid so…and if things keep the way they are. Some characters might get lost before the Arcade reopens."

Josh gulps.

"No one here can't wait just a few more days?"

Tapper shrugs.

"Go ahead and ask."

Josh shakes his head and takes a sip of his Root Beer. Tapper sets down the glass.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know. The usual."

"And what's the 'usual' on Josh Litwak's menu?"

Josh holds up the glass before his lips before speaking.

"The usual…erasing a game character from existence in _Sugar Rush _before he went completely Turbo.', Tapper flinches wiping the glass in his hand, he stops and freezes, Josh looks and notices, 'Yeah…Kyo went completely Turbo almost killing Vanellope in the process', Tapper sets down the glass, 'He left me with…no choice. So I erased him from existence." Josh explains looking at his other hand

Josh sighs and takes a drink from his glass. Tapper blinks and finishes cleaning off the glass in his hand.

"Rumors are spreading that the Gamer can do certain 'things', Josh peers his eyes over at Tapper, but Tapper doesn't make eye contact, 'I see that you can do more than that now."

Josh sets down the glass.

"I was left with no choice. He found a way to copy himself, if I hadn't stopped him…"

"Josh', Josh stops talking, 'I wasn't judging you."

Josh nods.

"Thanks…truth be told…it was hard for me to do it. I looked right into his eyes and he and I both knew…that it was over. Well, for him of course."

"Of course." Tapper says cleaning a glass

Josh sighs and looks back at all the game characters lying around. He blinks and looks down at his watch. The screen pops up showing different avatars. Josh guides his finger along the screen seeing the many dozens. Slide after slide, there all just avatars. He sighs and accidentally guides his finger up instead of across. Josh looks and sees that there was an 'up' menu above his avatars.

"What the…"

Tapper looks up and watches what Josh does. Josh guides his finger across the new section of the watch and sees the screen with the words 'Play' in it. The words flash across and Josh pushes it. And as he pushes it, another screen pops up asking 'Play Current Game?'. Josh blinks realizing that the watch is asking him if he wants to play the game he's currently in. _Tapper's._

"That's it."

Josh stands up and walks out of _Tapper's._ Tapper watches and walks around the bar table.

"Josh. Where are you going?"

Josh turns around with a smile on his face.

"Where else Tapper? As long as I'm here I'm going to live up to my name. I'm going to play some games." Josh says turning around and walking away

Tapper just stands there wondering what Josh meant. Back with Josh, he heads to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station…

Josh walks into Game Central Station and claps his hands together. He looks at all the different entrances to the various games and decides which one he wants to go into first.

"All right, which one first?"

Josh looks around and spots _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ across way. Josh shrugs and heads that way.

"I hope I don't have to pay."

Josh walks across the station and into _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_.

_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_…

Josh gets off the train and looks at the apartment building in front of him. He walks his way over and up to the front doors. Josh lowers himself down so he can walk in the hallway, it's really tight for him.

"How do these people manage living in such a small space?"

"We do just fine Gamer." Gene says spinning around behind a seat

Josh turns and sees Gene.

"Gene."

"Gamer."

"It's Josh you know."

"I prefer Gamer if you don't mind."

"Well I do, that name sounds like a thing to me, I'm not a thing, I'm a person. A living breathing person."

"I see that, but most of us characters see you as an idol in front of our screens."

"Well I'm not anymore, so no need to get strict."

"I'm not getting strict, I'm stating a fact."

Josh gets a little annoyed clenching his fist.

"A pretty lousy one if you ask me."

"So be it Gamer."

Josh holds his fist hard. He grinds his teeth and suddenly, realizes what he's doing. He's getting upset like he did with Kyo. And had that same feeling about erasing Gene. Josh closes his eyes and calms down. He breathes through his nose and kneels down.

"Gene, look at me for a second."

Gene turns his head and sees Josh all calm and not threatening looking.

"I don't know what your problem is. I really don't. If you're angry at me, I don't blame you. I've played plenty of games in this Arcade to upset quite a few game characters. Everyone saw that when I was fighting Bison and everyone from _Street Fighter _and _King of Fighters_."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been so pushy showing off your 'high scores'."

Josh smiles and looks down.

"This isn't about my high scores Gene. You're upset because you're the first person who gets thrown out of the building by Ralph. And I watched, over and over again as I went up to the next level of the game. You're mad, I get that. But it's not my fault you get thrown out of the building first.', Gene looks the other way, 'Let me tell you something about myself, 'Gene looks back at Josh, 'I can possible be your greatest friend. And if that's happened, you're the luckiest person in the world. Or, I can be your worst nightmare.', Gene gulps, 'And trust me, you don't want that. I sure as heck don't. See ya around."

Josh leaves. Gene looks the other way and wipes the sweat off his head. Josh looks more calmly and looks back.

"Oh by the way, have you seen Felix? I got to talk to him."

Gene hops up.

"Oh, he's in his room, second floor."

Josh smiles.

"Thanks Gene."

Gene nods quickly.

"You're welcome Josh."

Josh smiles happily and turns around. He heads up to the second floor.

Second Floor of Apartment Building…

Josh walks around the hallways looking for Felix's room. He finds it because the door says 'Felix' on it. Josh gets ready to knock but suddenly hears strange noises coming from inside.

"Oooooh….ooooooh!" Felix shotus

Josh narrows his eyes and puts his head up against the door.

"Felix?"

"OOOOOOOH….AH! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Stop for a second."

"What the?" Josh asks putting his other ear to the door

"Uhhhhh….ohhhh!"

Josh flinches and knocks.

"Felix? Felix! Open up! It's Josh!"

Josh bangs on the door and all is silent. Josh breathes slowly and hears footsteps from inside coming. Josh backs up as Felix runs out his door and quickly turns around facing it. Felix slams the door quickly and breathes heavily for some reason. Josh just narrows his eyes.

"Uhhh? Felix?"

Felix continues to breathe heavily and turns around. Josh blinks seeing Felix's hat all messed up, his shirt crooked and out of aligentment. And his sweating a bit.

"Josh! What brings you here friend?" Felix asks quickly and nervously

Josh narrows his eyes seeing Felix breathing heavily and acting all paranoid.

"Is everything alright Felix?"

Felix nods.

"Yeah, of course, what makes you ask that?"

"Well, your acting different than usual. More than usual. Your breathing heavily and sweating."

"Oh I was…', Felix wipes his head and looks back up at Josh, 'Hopping!"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Hopping?"

"Of course! Got to practice my hopping you know, stretching out the old legs, making sure I'm up for any game any time soon."

Josh nods.

"Uh-huh…what were those noises?"

Felix narrows his eyes.

"Noises? What noises?"

Josh points.

"The noises I heard coming from your room."

Felix fixes himself up a little.

"Could you describe these 'noises' you heard please?"

"Uhh…okay', Josh clears his throat, 'Oooooh! Uhhhh!', Felix flinches, 'Those noises."

Felix pulls his collar for air.

"Um, I was sleeping."

"Sleeping? You just told me you were hopping."

"Yeah, I was, I was…Hop sleeping."

Josh crosses his arms.

"Right."

Felix looks back at the door and up to Josh.

"Could we walk and talk? I feel like moving."

Felix walks down the hallway. Josh follows.

"Okay…"

"So, what brings you to the game?"

"Well, I was hoping you could gather everyone in it."

"And why's that?"

"Oh I have a surprise."

"What surprise?"

"If I told you Felix then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"So true…"

As Josh and Felix walk down the hallway, Calhoun quietly, secretly sneaks out of Felix's room and towards the elevator. Josh stops walking and Felix takes notices. Josh shakes his head rubbing his face.

"Josh?"

"Felix…is the reason why you wanted me to walk away from your door was so that you can get Calhoun to sneak back to the elevator right now', Josh asks turning around seeing Calhoun down the hallway, she stops and sees that she's busted, Josh waves, 'Hi Calhoun."

Calhoun lowers her head and walks to the elevator.

"Hello Josh."

Josh smiles. Felix sighs hiding behind his hat. Josh just laughs quietly and kneels down.

"You sly little devil you…', Felix brings up his eyes behind his hat, Josh points smiling, 'I'm truly sorry for interrupting. If I had known you two were rocking, I wouldn't have come knocking."

"Rocking and knocking?" Felix asks with a lost face

"Yeah, you know when the trailer's rocking don't come…', Josh shakes his head, 'Never mind. I don't want any details, but I have to know, what drove you two to that moment?"

Felix tip toes and puts his hat on.

"Well, I invited Tamora here and, 'laughs, 'well if you want to know, I said', laughs nervously, 'Oh, this is so embarrassing."

Josh sighs.

"Save the speech, I'll find out for myself."

Felix narrows his eyes and touches Felix's head. He gets a memory glimpse into his mind.

10 minutes earlier…

Felix invited Tamora to his game. There alone on the side of the apartment building. Josh watches in a ghost formation, (Because it's a memory, he injected himself in so he can get front row seats). Josh crosses his arms and Calhoun asks why Felix brought her here. Felix takes off his hat and looks up at Calhoun.

"I need to tell you something Tamora', gets a little nervous, Calhoun just crosses her arms, 'I've been thinking a lot. A LOT actually. After what happened in _Sugar Rush_ I come to realize how important you are to me."

Calhoun gets a little embarrassed, she hides behind her hair and brushes some back.

"Felix…get to the point…"

Felix nods.

"Right, right. I sure do apologize. I just wanted to tell you something."

"What? Spit it out."

Felix nods again.

"Okay', clears throat, Josh just watches, 'Tamora…it-it will give me such great pleasure', Josh blinks realizing what Felix is about to say, 'If you would hold my hammer…and fix me up with it."

Calhoun looks completely shocked. Josh just covers his mouth and shakes his head.

'He actually said it…'

"What did you just say?" Calhoun asks hard

Felix gulps. Josh covers his head.

'Oh no…with that look, Felix is dead. I'm sorry Felix…' Josh says covering his mouth

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry, hang on uhhh… Tamora…you have the biggest guns I've ever seen before."

Josh covers his mouth.

'Felix! Shut up!', Josh rolls his eyes, 'You can't hear me! I'm talking to myself…'

Calhoun looks more serious.

"I've got the biggest what?"

Calhoun starts walking towards Felix. Felix sees.

"Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait, I got one more', Calhoun looks hard at Felix, 'Oooh baby Tamora', Josh just covers his mouth from hearing that, 'When I see you squash a Cy-Bug my hammer shines even brighter."

Josh pretends to take off a hat and puts it across his heart.

'Here lies a good and dear friend of mine. He was a good man…a short man. And he loved nothing more than to fix things with his magic hammer. Rest in peace Felix.'

Calhoun stands above Felix and Felix gulps.

"Tamora?"

"Your 'hammer' shines even brighter when I squash a Cy-Bug?" Calhoun asks looking hard down at Felix

Felix gulps.

"W-Well…it…does?"

Calhoun GROWLS and grabs Felix by the collar. Josh covers his face before he witnesses this crime. Felix struggles as Calhoun holds him tightly.

"Wait Tamora, I can explain this!"

"Explain what?" Calhoun asks with a funny smile

"Huh?"

Calhoun kisses Felix and moans with him. Josh opens one eye and doesn't hear screaming. He looks at the two and sees them kissing. Josh sighs in relief.

'Phew! That was close.'

Felix and Calhoun stop kissing. Calhoun blinks seeing Felix in a daze.

"Your hammer shine brighter?"

Felix shakes his head.

"Huh?"

"Let me help you with that."

Calhoun picks up and throws Felix through his window to his apartment. Josh jumps.

"WHOA!"

"AHHH!" Felix yells flying right through the window

"Whoa! Nice shot Calhoun." Josh says looking at Calhoun as she walks to the window

Josh crosses his arms and watches Calhoun climb up the wall and into Felix's room. He whistles and shrugs.

"Just to make sure she's not 'killing him'."

Josh glitches and appears in Felix's room. Felix landed on his face in his apartment. Calhoun walks around Felix wiping her hands.

"Ooh, did I throw you to hard?"

Josh shakes his head.

'You threw him like a football…'

Felix tries to turn around and Calhoun spins around.

"OOooh!" Felix yells

Calhoun sits down on Felix's lap. Felix tries to 'hop' his way out but Calhoun keeps him there.

"You're not going anywhere.', Felix gulps and Calhoun lowers herself closer to his face and up to his ear, 'I'm gonna shine your magic hammer."

Felix gulps really loud. Josh just smiles, shaking his head and covering his eyes. Calhoun starts messing around with Felix messing up his clothes. Josh looks and remembers…

'And this is the part when…'

"Oooooh….ooooooh!" Felix shotus

Josh shakes his head with a smile. Calhoun starts to slowly undress Felix.

"OOOOOOOH….AH! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Stop for a second."

Calhoun throws off Felix's hat.

"Uhhhhh….ohhhh!"

'And then…'

"Felix!" Other Josh yells

Josh nods.

"And there we go."

The present…

Josh blinks waking up from the memory. Felix shakes his head feeling that connection he just had.

"Did you see?" Felix asks

Josh nods with a smile on his face.

"I never would have thought Calhoun toys around with you that much."

"That's the first I've ever seen her do that to me before." Felix states putting on his hat

Josh nods.

"She could be a quarter back in the NFL."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just get everyone outside, I have some great news for you all."

"Ah, sure."

Josh starts to walk away.

"Get your hammer back as down as well."

Felix blinks and sees that his hammer is in his tool belt still. Felix picks it up.

"But, it's right here."

Josh smiles as he gets in the elevator and looks back.

"Now that hammer big boy."

Felix blinks and…looks down.

Outside Apartment…

Everyone is gathered, the Nicelanders, Felix and Ralph all stand together. Josh stands before them all looking up at the big game screen.

"All right where here Josh, what's this big surprise about?" Ralph asks

Josh blinks and looks down at his watch. He sees the screen showing if he wants to play this game. He turns around and looks at everyone.

"You all still know how to do your jobs right?"

Everyone looks at each other. Felix looks back.

"Our jobs?"

"Yeah. You and Ralph still know what to do in this game right?" Josh asks

"Of course." Felix answers

"Good, because a gamer is about to play this game and it would be bad if you weren't all in your roles."

Everyone gets excited.

"You mean, someone is going to play the game?" Ralph asks surprisingly

"Yeah."

"Who? Who? Tell us." Felix asks getting ready

"Me of course."

Everyone's excitement, drops.

"What?" Ralph asks

"I'm gonna play the game. I need you all to get ready."

"But Josh, you can't." Felix states

Josh crosses his arms.

"And why can't I Felix?"

"Well because', everyone looks at Felix and he sees, he looks back at Josh, 'You're here. Here-here."

Josh shrugs.

"Doesn't matter, I can still play the game if I want to."

"And how are you going to do that Josh?" Ralph asks

Josh smiles and rolls up his sleeve of his coat. He looks at his watch and presses the button. The game suddenly starts and everyone takes notice. Josh looks at the apartment and everyone turns around. They see it getting under construction and built up. Josh claps and gets everyone's attention.

"Come on, I just paid to play this game', everyone looks at Josh as he sits down, 'Let me play! Get into your rolls!"

Everyone looks at each other and they all scatter. Josh smiles seeing them all get into their rolls. The building gets finished. The Nicelanders hop their way to their apartment and enter. Josh just laughs as he sees the game he's always played is happening right before him.

"All right, let's play."

Suddenly Ralph comes walking by. Josh sees.

"Cue Ralph…"

"I'M GONNA WRECK-IT!" Ralph yells throwing up his arms

Ralph does his usual routine. He climbs the building and Ralph wrecks it. And of course, the first person he gets to is Gene. Ralph throws him out and Josh watches.

"He's going, he's going and he's gone."

Ralph gets to the top and starts wrecking. The Nicelanders pop out their windows and yell to Felix.

(Same time)

"Fix-It Felix!"

Josh looks to the left and sees Felix coming to get his magic hammer.

"I can fix it!"

Suddenly a visible controller pops up in front of Josh and he grabs it.

"I wonder what was going to happen."

The Knob, Jump and Fix-It Button are on it. Josh holds it and gets ready, and he starts playing. As Ralph wrecks the building, Josh hops around Felix on the building fixing what he wrecks. The windows, the doors and everything else.

"Oh, oh, oh! Watch it Felix!" Josh yells

Josh jumps Felix around avoid getting hit by Ralph's debris. One of the Nicelanders bake Felix a pie and Josh sees it.

"The pie! Go for the pie!"

Josh quickly hops Felix down and he grabs it. Felix eats it and his hat lights up giving him a super booster. Josh laughs.

"All right! Fixing time!"

Josh gets ready and Felix zips around the apartment repairing all the damage. The game plays its usual music showing Josh beat the level. Josh stands up and sees he's won.

"Yes!" Josh yells jumping up

The game restarts and bumps up to Level 2. Josh doesn't sit down this time, he cracks his hands and puts the controller in his hand.

"Everybody ready?!" Josh shouts

Ralph and Felix look down. They see how excited and thrilled he is. The two look at each other and nod, finally getting back to their jobs. Josh sees the two main characters just standing around.

"Come on! Let's play!"

Ralph and Felix nod and get back to their usual positions. Josh continues to play _Fix-It Felix Jr.,_ for hours. Level after level, Ralph's wrecking gets harder and Josh guides Felix around trying to avoid from getting hit. Josh just continues to pass each level. He gets ready for what Ralph is going to do next, and then Josh remembers the high score he made when he got at the top. Josh looks up at the score he's got; it's getting close to his original score. Just a few more points and he'll beat his own record. Josh gets ready for the level.

"All right Josh, you can do this. Beat your high score."

Ralph gets to wrecking. The wrecking is coming from anywhere. Josh guides Felix around slowly repairing what Ralph wrecked. But his wrecking is harder, Josh tries to avoid Felix from getting hit, but he does and Josh is now down to his last life.

"You can do this Josh, you can do this!"

Josh gets serious. He looks down and sees his lands lighting up. The codes appear and start going into the controller. Josh sees the codes to the game appearing and sees he can use them to his own will, by changing or stopping anything at his will so he can pass the level easier. Josh thinks about what he should do, he can cheat and beat his high score or he can play by being fair and do it on his own. Josh smiles and the codes disappear from his hands.

"Fair is fair!"

Josh hops Felix around fixing everything Ralph wrecked. He looks up and sees he's coming great close to his high score.

"Come on…almost there…"

Josh makes Felix repair a large segment of the building and that offers major points. Josh looks up and sees he beat his old high score and created a new one.

"YES! Woo-hoooo!"

The level gets beaten, all the characters of the game appear at the roof and Josh just watches. The Nicelanders do their original routine by celebrating that Felix is the hero and…throw Ralph off the roof. Ralph screams. He slams into the mud hard and Josh looks the other way.

"Oooh…that had to hurt."

Josh runs over to Ralph and helps him out. Ralph rubs off the mud and gets pulled out by Josh.

"You alright?"

"Believe it or not, I've been waiting to get thrown in there for a long time."

Josh smiles and laughs. Suddenly everyone else from the game come to Josh and Ralph. Josh looks down at all the Nicelanders as they thank him for finally playing their game.

"That was some mighty fine fixing you had me going there', Josh just watches Felix talk, he wipes his forehead by taking off his hat, 'That was amazing."

Josh nods.

"How does it feel to work again?"

Felix thinks for a moment looking away and up.

"It felt…great."

Josh nods.

"What I like to hear."

Beeping is heard and everyone looks up. The menu of the game pops up for the player to put their name in for the new high score.

"Hey, hey! See that! You beat your own high score!" Ralph yells pointing

Josh nods.

"Your right."

"Well go on, put your name in." Ralph yells picking Josh up and putting him on his shoulders

"Whoa! Easy Ralph!"

"Go on ahead, type your name in!"

"All right, all right."

Everyone watches. Josh moves the Knob around spelling out The Gamer, but he stops at E before R. Everyone waits and they look at Josh. Josh blinks realizing that it shouldn't be his nickname on the game. So Josh erases the nick name and instead puts JOSH LITWAK. He pushes the button and the name gets placed on the new high score. Ralph tries to look up at Josh.

"Why didn't you put your name up there?"

Josh looks down at Ralph.

"I just did Ralph. My name is Josh Litwak. Not The Gamer."

Ralph nods and sets Josh down. Josh walks past everyone and looks back.

"Whenever you want to play, just tell me. I'm ready to play some more. See ya."

"Wait Josh, where are you going now?" Felix asks

Josh turns around.

"I got more games to play." Josh says with a smile

Josh leaves and heads back to Game Central Station. He heads straight to _Sugar Rush_.

_Sugar Rush_…

Josh walks past all the racers and whistles to get their attention.

"Hey! Come on kids, follow me, big news you all got to hear, come on', the kids stop what they're doing and follow Josh, so does Vanellope, 'Stop working on your karts, follow me."

Josh gets all the kids together and he spins around.

"What's up Josh?" Vanellope asks

Josh sighs.

"I got some great news for all of you', the kids wait, 'I heard there's a player in the Arcade', the kids get somewhat excited, 'And I think he wants to play _Sugar Rush_."

The kids get all excited and Vanellope jumps up to Josh.

"Yes, yes, yes! Finally! Someone's going to play the game! Who's playing Josh?" Vanellope asks

Josh sets Vanellope down.

"Who else, me."

All the kids excitement, goes away. Vanellope gets confused.

"Huh?"

Josh looks surprised.

"That wasn't the surprise I was looking for."

"Josh, you can't play us. You're here." Vanellope explains

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Why does everyone assume that? Do you not know who you're talking to?"

"And we were hoping to get played soon." Vanellope states

"You will. Will you just trust me. Get in your carts. All of you."

The kids get annoyed and walk to their karts. Vanellope sighs putting her hands in her pockets. Josh sees.

"Vanellope', Vanellope turns around, 'I'll pick you to prove it. Go on. See you across the finish line." Josh says with a smile

Vanellope sort of smiles and heads to her kart. Josh looks at his watch and pushes it. A replica chair of the game appears and Josh sits down in it.

"Just like the actual game."

Josh gets comfortable and the front screen pops up. The menu pops up for choosing one of the fifteen drivers. Josh searches for Vanellope and clicks her.

"Hold on kid, were going for a little ride."

The kids get in their karts and start their engines. Josh can hear and looks at the screen. The screen comes up and it shows Josh is right behind Vanellope. Josh takes a deep breath and gets ready.

"Let's ride."

The light flashes green and Josh hits the pedal. Vanellope looks down and sees she's not the one who's driving, but it's Josh.

"He was right', Vanellope looks back, 'You were right!"

Josh drives Vanellope through the lap's race. She smiles and glitches ahead of the other drivers. Josh sees what Vanellope is doing and just drives.

"Vanellope…" Josh says with a smirk

Josh continues to drive Vanellope around the lap. He makes her cross the finish line first and she celebrates.

"Yes! This was amazing! It felt great to be finally get played by someone else!"

Josh gets out of the seat and walks over to Vanellope. He puts his foot down on her bumper and sees she's excited.

"I see that your happy."

Vanellope turns around.

"You bet!"

She leaps forward and hugs Josh around the head. Josh laughs.

"Ha, ha, I knew you would."

"Again. Do it again!"

"Okay, one more time. There's others here as well."

"Fine, fine. A better race then."

Josh nods and goes back to his seat. Vanellope and the other racers get ready. Josh watches on screen, the light changes green and Josh, controlling Vanellope, zings off. One race after another, Josh picks a different driver to drive. He helps them make it across the finish line getting their own trophies. Josh watches on screen seeing them cross the finish, the background changing and them getting their trophies.

He leans forward and watches and sees how happy they are. Above the screen, the scores all match up showing Josh beat his old Gamer score. Vanellope walks by and watches Josh put in his own name instead of Gamer, but he stops and looks down at Vanellope. She looks up at him and Josh looks back at the screen. At the end of his name he types in + E.E. The name Josh Litwak + E.E. gets posted up above Gamer. Vanellope narrows her eyes as Josh gets out of the seat.

"What does E.E. stand for?"

Josh stops and turns around. He smiles and kneels down at Vanellope.

"E.E.? Everyone Else silly', Vanellope smiles, 'Couldn't have crossed the finish line without you all."

Josh points at something on Vanellope's shirt. Vanellope looks and Josh waves his hand up showing that it was nothing. Vanellope rubs her nose and Josh leaves _Sugar Rush_.

Game Central Station…

Josh walks through Game Central Station and up to _Hero's Duty_. He stands before the entrance and nods. Josh walks down the tunnel and goes there.

_Hero's Duty_…

The soldiers and Calhoun stand around, well, the soldiers do, Calhoun on the other hand stands tall before her men preparing for whatever comes next but, nothing does come. Then suddenly, they all hear a familiar voice.

"Quarter alert. Quarter alert. This is not a drill." Game Voice of _Hero's Duty_ calls out

Calhoun and the soldiers look up and realize a player is about to play the game. Calhoun looks serious and grabs her rifle.

"You heard the order ladies, stand up, and get to your start position!" Calhoun orders

The soldiers gather up together and get ready. Calhoun stands before all of them.

"I don't want any slip ups; I know it's been a while since our game has been played by the First Person Shooter', the soldiers look at one another, 'but this is just like any other time that we've played, so keep it together and don't think about dying because if I find out you regenerated, I'll make sure you don't."

The soldiers get nervous. They hear the First Person Shooter coming. A soldier hears the First Person Shooter coming.

"First Person Shooter, incoming!" Soldier yells

The soldiers move out of the way for the First Person Shooter. But as they movie, Calhoun notices and sees that it's just Josh.

"Josh?"

Josh, in his original _Hero's Duty _avatar. He holds his helmet in his left hand and his rifle in the other.

"What are you doing here?" Calhoun asks

"Playing the game of course."

"Where's the First Person Shooter?"

Josh smiles.

"You're looking at it."

"You? This can't be."

"Oh yes it is. I want to play _Hero's Duty_; I'm playing _Hero's Duty_."

"Oh please…"

"Calhoun this is the first time I'm playing your game without playing, I'm taking this chance, besides', Josh puts his helmet on and Calhoun watches, 'Its technically first person if I see it through MY eyes, right?"

Calhoun just blinks and shakes her head.

"Well? You in or not?"

Calhoun looks serious and puts on her helmet.

"We our humanities last hope, our mission: Destroy ALL Cy-Bugs', Josh nods cocking his rifle, 'You ready Rookie?', Calhoun cocks her rifle, 'Let's find out."

Josh sighs hard.

"Rookie? Really?"

The doors behind Calhoun open up. Josh watches and gets ready.

"Here goes nothing."

Calhoun, Josh and all the soldiers run out the ship shooting at all the Cy-Bugs around. Josh stays close to Calhoun, just like how the game is always played. Calhoun looks back running ahead.

"Cy-Bugs multiply! Twelve 'o' clock! Take them out Rookie!" Calhoun orders

Josh fires and kills the Cy-Bugs coming after them. As Josh fires, points from killing them pop up and add up to his score. Calhoun looks back.

"Watch it Rookie! These monsters become what they eat!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Josh quickly fires and kills the Cy-Bugs ahead.

"Shoot the eggs before they hatch!" Calhoun orders

"Got it!"

Josh fires at the eggs before they hatch. Then the two come up to the large set of double doors. Josh shakes his head.

"I hate this part…"

Calhoun looks back and cocks her rifle.

"All right ladies the kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now. Entrance to the lab is straight ahead', Josh nods and sighs, 'Let's move out!"

Josh follows Calhoun ahead. The large set of double doors open and right away, comes out a million more Cy-Bugs. Josh and Calhoun shoot their way through but can't.

"There's a side entrance this way, follow me Rookie!" Calhoun orders

Josh sighs and follows Calhoun. They make it to the side entrance and Calhoun opens the door. She looks back at Josh.

"Stay close Rookie, we make it to the elevator and reach the lab on the top floor."

Josh sighs.

"Yes Ma'am."

Calhoun shakes her head seeing Josh is playing along with the dialogue. The two enter the main lobby. And just like before, Calhoun hits the switch for the elevator and the two wait. Josh looks up and gets ready for the horde of Cy-Bugs. They come so Josh and Calhoun shoot them and wait for the elevator, after about thirty seconds of shooting Cy-Bugs, the elevator rings and the two rush on. A Cy-Bug tries to break its way into the elevator; Josh aims his rifle down the mouth of the Cy-Bug and fires. The doors close and the two go up.

"And that's another 500 points right there."

Calhoun shakes her head. Josh flips around his rifle and waits for the lab up top. Calhoun bobs her head and finally says something.

"Thank you for…doing this."

Josh looks around and looks at Calhoun.

"Excuse me?"

Calhoun just looks ahead.

"Thank you for…doing this for my men. They were starting to get lazy. If you didn't show up, I don't know what I would have done."

Josh just blinks.

"That's not in the original dialogue…"

Calhoun turns her head and looks hard at Josh. Josh sees and nods.

"Neither is that."

Calhoun nods with a smirk on her face and the two reach the top floor of the lab.

Lab…

Josh and Calhoun walk out of the elevator with guns drawn. Calhoun continues to stay into character.

"All right Rookie listen up…"

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Rookie, Rookie, Rookie…enough with the 'Rookie's already…" Josh whispers

Calhoun turns around.

"You've made it this far, time to receive your medal."

Calhoun points and Josh sees. The Medal of Heroes lowers down in thin air and Josh walks up the steps. Calhoun watches as the medal lowers itself into Josh's hand and Josh takes it. General Hologram appears with the other hundred generals as they salute to him about his 'bravery' and all that. Josh lifts up his visor and sees the game is now over. Calhoun takes off her helmet and Josh walks in front of Calhoun.

"What are you taking off your helmet for?', Calhoun looks confused at Josh, 'We still got more levels Sergeant. Not letting you get off that easy."

Josh walks away and Calhoun sort of smiles. Josh turns around and tosses the medal to Calhoun.

"Here. Catch."

Calhoun catches the medal and Josh turns around.

"But, Josh this is yours."

Josh turns around with a smile on his face.

"No thanks, I already have one."

Josh reaches the elevator and the two go down. A few hours later, Josh continues to play _Hero's Duty_ playing the numerous levels and planets of the game. Calhoun and the soldiers enjoy the fight again as a player is actually playing the game and it's not them. On the final level, Josh, Calhoun and the soldiers fight their way to the Queen Cy-Bug which lies trapped inside a large cave and is connected to the walls all around. Josh shoots the pipes that are connected to the Queen Cy-Bug.

In hopes of releasing it from the walls and making it fall to the bottomless pit below. Josh continues to shoot the piping and suddenly the last one goes. The Queen Cy-Bug roars as it falls and shakes the entire room. Calhoun and the soldiers notice and run for it.

"Evacuate now!" Calhoun orders

Josh follows as the caves around start to fall apart all around.

Ground Side…

The soldiers and Calhoun run out of the cave with Josh in tow. A large dust cloud comes shooting out of the hole and into the air. They all look back and through the dust, Josh can see the score he got for killing the Queen Cy-Bug. 50,000 points.

"Sweet."

Josh looks up in the air and sees the different scores being presented. His old score, The Gamer appears but this time, he's beaten it and Josh puts in his new name. Letters appear and Josh shoots them. He types of Josh Litwak but stops. Calhoun turns and sees Josh just staring at the name. He shoots again and fires back towards the front of his name. He puts Rookie in front of it. Rookie Josh Litwak. He shoots the Enter button and his new name gets plastered above his old one.

"Now, that's definitely worth fifty bucks in quarters to play."

"Now that was…fun." Calhoun says

Josh flinches.

"What did you just say?', Calhoun doesn't say anything, Josh just laughs, 'Oh oh oh oh oh! This is great! I actually got you to say something different. Say it again, just one more time. Please."

Calhoun looks back but doesn't say anything. Josh just puts his hands up and backs up.

"Give me credit for trying."

Calhoun turns around. As everyone heads to the crashed down ship. Josh looks back and sees what he just accomplished. He got to play the games, actually play them. But he realizes that, their always the same. He knows what to expect. Josh begins to wish that maybe…they should change.

_Tapper's…_

"Everyone was happy. I've never seen them more happy before Tapper."

"You getting to play their games, of course. A week alone without anyone playing anything, will drive us nuts."

"And it was my pleasure."

"Did you enjoy it as well?"

"Of course. Of course I did. I would do it again but…"

"But what?"

Josh sighs.

"I don't know Tapper…it's just…"

"What?"

Josh looks back at Tapper.

"Where I'm from…people have a choice to change who they are. My Dad, before all of this, wanted me to change who I was. But I told him why should I change, let someone else change."

"Why does he want you to change?"

"It's a long story."

"Anyway, go on." Tapper says wiping a glass

"People have a right to change, and I believe that. But here, you all HAVE to stay the same. According to what Ralph told me, he wanted to be a good guy but he was programmed to be a bad guy."

"I remember."

"That sucks for all of you. You can't change by your own free will. I wish you could."

"We accept who we are. Ralph did and everyone here accepts who they are."

"And I respect that. But what if it's not the people here who have to change?"

"I'm not following Josh."

Josh thinks for a moment.

"What if…', Josh realizes, 'What if the game could change."

Tapper gets a little nervous of hearing Josh say that.

"Josh…"

"Tapper just hear me out."

"You going Turbo Josh?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No Tapper, I don't want to go Turbo. But the idea behind it, isn't that bad."

"It's a bad idea from the start."

"I'm not saying I want to change EVERYTHING, just some things."

"I will not listen to this Josh."

Josh sighs.

"Well you don't have to; I'm going to do it anyway."

Josh leaves and Tapper watches.

"Josh wait!"

Josh turns around.

"I promise you Tapper it won't be like what Turbo did…but in a way, I kinda am going Turbo…"

"Josh…"

Josh nods and leaves. Tapper just stands there wondering what he should do even next.

Josh has finally played the games in the Arcade. The characters were going out of their mind and after what happened in the last chapter, some of Josh's friends needed some release and what better way to cheer them up is to play their games. But Josh on the other hand, he's got a good idea about the whole 'Turbo' thing. Or Going Turbo.

Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 15 –Josh Goes Turbo Part 1

This will be two parts.


	15. Chapter 15 - Josh Goes Turbo Part 1

Chapter 15 – Josh Goes Turbo Part 1

Game Central Station…

Josh walks out into Game Central Station and the first place he heads to is _Fix-It Felix Jr.,_. He stands in front of the entrance to the game and cracks his knuckles.

"Okay, I can do this. Just change a few things and nothing more.', Josh walks ahead, 'Going Turbo…Turbo was a bad guy, he took control over _Sugar Rush_…Me…I want to change just a few things."

Josh hops onboard the train and it takes him to _Fix-It Felix Jr.,_.

_Fix-It Felix Jr.,_…

Josh arrives and gets out. He walks ahead and sees Felix talking to all the Nicelanders. He looks off to the side and sees Ralph just laying back enjoying himself. Felix sees Josh and looks up.

"Oh, hello Josh. What brings you back to _Fix-It Felix Jr.,_?"

Josh looks around.

"Oh…not much. Thought I come and see if a few ideas I have might work."

"What ideas might that be?"

Josh turns around and yells over at Ralph.

"Hey Ralph! Get over here for a second!"

Ralph looks and yawns. He stretches out his gigantic arms and walks on over. Josh looks up as he approaches.

"What is it Josh?"

Josh looks at everyone.

"Well, I want to play the game."

Everyone gets excited. Ralph cracks his knuckles.

"Great. We'd love to play another round with you. Shall we get started?" Ralph asks

"Actually, I want to do things a little bit differently."

Everyone looks confused at Josh.

"What do you mean by differently?"

Josh sighs and rubs his face.

"Okay, before I say anything…I need you all to promise me you won't freak out."

The Nicelanders, Ralph and Felix look at each other.

"Freak out about what?" Felix asks

"Just, promise me right now beforehand."

Felix fixes his hat.

"Alright, promise."

Josh looks up at Ralph and he nods. Josh gulps.

"Okay…I…want to go Turbo."

Everyone's eyes open wide. Josh gulps and slowly backs up as he sees everyone a little shocked.

"Guys…?"

"NO! Absolutely not!" Ralph yells

"Ralph, just wait a second."

"I will not be part of this. Nope." Felix says crossing his arms

"Hey, you promised Felix." Josh says pointing

"Well I take it back. I will now not talk to you now."

Josh sighs.

"Guys…"

"How can you do this Josh?" Ralph asks

"I haven't done anything let. What I meant by going Turbo is that I want to play on different sides of the game."

Felix and Ralph look at each other.

"Different sides?" Felix asks

Josh sort of smiles.

"Yeah, like so…', Josh hits his watch and turns into his Wreck-It Josh avatar. Everyone backs up as Josh stretches out his big arms, 'I want to help Ralph wreck the building. While you, Mr. Fix-It, fixes the building."

"You want to be on my side wrecking the building?" Ralph asks

Josh looks up at Ralph.

"Yeah, figured you could use the hand or', looks at his hands, 'Hands. Come on, this will be fun. Trust me you all. Besides, what's one more wrecker going to possible do to the building right? It gets wrecked anyway."

Everyone looks at each other and Felix fixes his hat.

"Well?" Josh asks

Ralph clears his throat and finally says something.

"I'll try it."

Josh looks up at Ralph, nods and smiles.

"All right.', looks at everyone else, 'Then let's play everyone."

Josh and Ralph walk off to their side of the game. Felix guides all the Nicelanders back to the apartment and they get into positions. Josh and Ralph get ready.

"Josh, you sure…you want to do this?" Ralph asks looking down

Josh turns and looks up at Ralph.

"Absolutely. You all think going Turbo is bad, but I see a good side to it."

"There's no good side of the term Going Turbo."

"Well you'll see what I mean when I finish playing alongside the famous Wreck-It Ralph."

Ralph just shakes his head smiling.

"Hope your good at wrecking as I am."

"I watched from the best."

The apartment gets finished from being built. The Nicelanders walk in and Ralph sees.

"Here we go."

Ralph and Josh walk out into the screen. They look at the building and look serious. They turn at the screen ahead and throw up their arms.

(Same time)

"WE'RE GONNA WRECK IT!"

The two run up to the apartment and start wrecking. Ralph throws his fists into the apartment creating little damage. Josh on the other hand, he flies around throwing his gigantic fists into the apartment. He laughs as he sees the destruction he's causing.

"I didn't think destroying a building was so much fun!"

"Didn't you say you destroyed the Tower in _Hero's Duty_?"

Josh shakes his head laughing.

"That was by accident."

Ralph just shakes his head smiling. Josh comes up to Gene's room. He smashes the window and sees Gene.

"Hey Gene', grabs him and throws him out, 'Bye Gene!"

Josh climbs up to the top with Ralph. The Nicelanders peek their heads out the windows and yell out for Felix.

(All at once)

"Fix-It Felix!"

Josh and Ralph look down and see Felix come into the scene. He walks up and grabs his magic hammer.

"I can fix it!"

Felix controls himself and fixes the damage Josh and Ralph are causing. Ralph does his usual routine throwing his gigantic fists into the ground making debris fall below. But Josh does something different. He leaps down below Ralph and Josh wrecks the sides of the building. Felix sees what Josh is doing.

"Josh!"

Josh looks down.

"Come on Felix! Catch up!"

Josh hops around punching his fist into the building. Felix steps it up and fixes what Josh wrecks. Felix finally gets a pie and eats it. Josh sees.

"Oh no."

Josh leaps up next to Ralph and Felix zips around fixing everything Josh wrecked. Josh on the other hand rubs his face and laughs.

"Oh man, I wasn't fast enough." Josh states

"Now you know how I feel."

Josh pats Ralph's shoulder.

"It's not over yet', Josh looks down, 'AHHHHH! I'm gonna wreck it!"

Josh leaps down and starts wrecking. Ralph just nods with a smile on his watching Josh wreck the building. And after many attempts on the building, Josh and Ralph are brought up to the roof. He knows this is the part where Ralph gets thrown off. Felix is given his medal as Josh and Ralph watch.

"I hope you don't mind falling." Ralph says

Josh crosses his arms and looks up at Ralph.

"I like falling, does that count."

Ralph looks funny at Josh. The Nicelanders come by and pick up Ralph. They throw him over and Josh hears him yell all the way down.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ralph yells spinning around

And SPLAT. Ralph falls in the mud. Josh blinks and looks at the Nicelanders. They don't know what to do. Josh waves his hands.

"Well come on, my turn!"

They look at one another and push Josh over the edge.

"WOOO-HOOOO!"

Ralph looks and sees Josh fall. Josh snaps his fingers and creates another mud pile next to Ralph. Ralph sees it come beside him and Josh lands in it. The ground shakes and Josh doesn't move from landing in the mud pile…face first. Ralph lends out his hand over to Josh.

"Josh?"

Josh nods and rolls over. He starts laughing and gets on his back. Josh rubs the mud off his face and looks up at the dark sky of the game.

"Now that, was fun, ha, ha, ha…."

Ralph narrows his eyes.

"You actually enjoyed that?"

Josh turns his head.

"I enjoyed everything we just did. This is only half of what I meant by going Turbo Ralph."

Ralph blinks to hearing that and gulps.

"Only half?"

Josh stands up.

"Yeah, now it's time to switch sides."

Josh walks past Ralph. He pushes himself out of the mud and follows Josh to the crowd of Nicelanders and Felix. Josh turns back into his normal self and claps his hands.

"All right, change up. I'm on Felix's team now." Josh says pointing

Felix blinks to seeing Josh's fingers being pointed at him.

"My team?" Felix asks pointing at himself

Josh nods and hits his watch. He turns into his Fix-It Josh avatar. He grabs his hammer and spins it around.

"Let's all restart. Ralph, get ready. You got some competition coming your way."

Ralph points at Josh for saying that. Josh and Felix get ready. Josh activates his watch and restarts the game. The construction of the apartment gets finished and Ralph comes out from the left.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

Ralph starts wrecking. And again, he throws Gene out. Josh sees and covers his mouth.

"That never gets old."

"Get ready Josh." Felix says

"I follow you Felix."

The Nicelanders shout out for Felix.

(All at once)

"Fix it Felix!"

Josh and Felix walk out behind the screen. They hold up their hammers.

(Same time)

"We can fix it!"

Felix looks up at Josh and he nods.

"Let's get to fixing."

Felix nods happily and Josh gets to fixing along with Felix. Ralph goes to town wrecking the building. Josh hops around fixing what Ralph destroyed at the same time avoiding debris from above. He quickly slips away looking up at Ralph.

"You got to do better than that Ralphy!"

Ralph smirks and punches hard at the ground. The building shakes and Josh loses balance.

"Whoa!"

Josh slips by and lands near a window. A pie shows up and Josh looks at it.

"Oh a pie…this will be good."

Josh takes it and takes a bite out of it. He nods from the taste.

"Hmm…not bad…"

Suddenly his hat and coat light up. Josh sees and suddenly feels a strong sense of energy come into him.

"I feel…GREAT!"

Josh spins around in a tornado like formation and Felix sees.

"Uh, Josh?"

Josh spins around going from floor to floor fixing all the damage. He spins around one last time and looks at the building all fixed up. Josh looks up at Ralph and sees him completely shocked.

"Pies…what's in them?"

Ralph closes his eyes and laughs. On the roof, Josh and Felix are presented with their medals. They wrap themselves around their necks and both Josh and Felix are presented with pies of their own. Felix gets his kiss on the cheek and Gene, surprisingly Josh's hand. Josh watches the Nicelanders throw Ralph off the roof and hears the SPLAT part. Everyone gets ready to end their rolls but Josh stops them.

"Wait!', they all look at Josh, 'The games not over yet."

The Nicelanders look at one another. Felix just blinks.

"Of course it is what else is there?"

Josh nods and waves his hand.

"Come on."

Josh leaves the roof and everyone follows. On the ground floor, Ralph wipes the mud off his hands and turns. He sees Josh and everyone behind him.

"Huh?"

Josh approaches Ralph and hands him his pie.

"Josh?"

Josh whispers to Ralph to stay in character.

"Just go along with what I'm doing. Take the pie."

Ralph takes the pie from Josh's hand and he grabs his hammer.

"I can fix it!"

Josh hops his way past everyone and everyone just watches. Josh pulls Ralph's 'stump' and starts hitting it with his magic hammer. Everyone watches as a 8-bit dust cloud forms around Josh. It slowly fades away and everyone looks. Josh pushes up his hat showing off Ralph new and improved stump making it look better and not pushed into the dump. Ralph slowly approaches Josh and looks at his stump.

"All fixed. Welcome home."

Ralph looks at his stump. Josh lowers his hammer and the music to the game ends indicating that the game is over. Josh turns back into his normal self and Josh looks at him with tearful eyes.

"And that's what's going to happen every time someone plays the game Ralph."

Ralph wipes his eye. He suddenly picks up Josh and hugs him up to his face. Josh smiles patting his back. Felix takes off his hat seeing what Josh has done. Ralph sets Josh back down on the ground and he wipes his face.

"This was my Going Turbo Josh. I'm not looking to change everything, but some things."

Ralph nods.

"Thank you."

Josh blinks and walks away. Ralph and Felix watch.

"Josh, where are you going now?" Felix asks

Josh walks on and gets in the small train and sits down.

"_Sugar Rush_. A lot can change there."

"Josh." Ralph says a bit strict

"Don't worry Ralph. I know what I'm doing."

The train moves and takes Josh back to Game Central Station. Ralph gulps and gets a little nervous. Felix sees.

"You sure about this Ralph?"

Ralph doesn't look down.

"I trust Josh on this."

"But you know what Turbo did in _Sugar Rush_."

"Josh is not Turbo. He wouldn't do anything like what he did."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. I…trust him with Vanellope."

Felix nods and looks back at the tunnel leading out of _Fix-It Felix Jr._,.

Game Central Station…

Josh stands in the front entrance of _Sugar Rush_ and wiggles his fingers.

"This will work."

Josh walks ahead and heads to _Sugar Rush_.

_Sugar Rush_, Vanellope's Castle, Front Doors…

Josh approaches the front doors of Vanellope's castle. He sighs and knocks. He can hear the echoes of his knocking on the inside. Josh waits for a response and finally they open. He looks down and sees Sour Bill, in a knight gown. And from the looks of it, it must be night time.

"Yes?" Sour Bill asks

"Hey Sour Bill. Uhh…good morning? Good night? Good evening? I can't really tell because', looks behind and sees it bright as day, 'It's always daylight."

"It's night time." Sour Bill says half asleep

"Really? How can you tell?"

"I just know."

"Okay, so does that mean all the kids are asleep?"

Sour Bill sighs.

"I wish I was right now."

Josh kneels down.

"Okay, as long as you're up and right here before me, I need your help."

Sour Bill leans against the door.

"Hmmm…with what?"

Josh sighs.

"I want to go Turbo in _Sugar Rush_."

Sour Bill shoot opens his eyes. Josh sees Sour Bill somewhat shocked and frighten.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Josh leans closer.

"I want to go Turbo in _Sugar Rush_."

Sour Bill blinks and quickly tries to shut the door. Josh rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. Sour Bill falls on the floor and gets dragged back by Josh. Josh picks up Sour Bill and holds him in front of him.

"Calm, DOWN." Josh says strictly

"I will not be part of this! I went through with this before and I didn't like it!"

"Look at that, you have a heart in your circle body."

"I'll call the police!"

"Go ahead, they won't come. I'll make sure of it."

"What do you want from me?"

"I ain't going to do anything close related to what Turbo did."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, don't believe me', Josh sets down Sour Bill and he looks up seeing Josh let go of him, 'So trust me instead."

Sour Bill blinks looking up at Josh.

"You know I could just run again."

Josh nods.

"I know."

"But…you let me go."

"Turbo changed the world to his liking. I just want to change it to everyone's liking in which they'll love."

Sour Bill just blinks. He looks down and shakes his head. He sighs slowly.

"What did you have in mind?"

Josh smiles and nods.

"Where are the kids karts."

Sour Bill walks ahead of Josh and shows him where they now keep all the karts. A secured garage with armed patrols. Oreo guards with long sharp sticks and Twinkie dogs sniffing around. Josh looks at them as Sour Bill leads him.

"I see you guys upgraded on your security."

"Vanellope wants to take no chances with another theft."

"I can SEE that."

"Here we are."

Josh watches Sour Bill push in a code to the garage. He crosses his arms and the two enter. Sour Bill hits a switch turning on lights that are above the karts. Josh looks at them all and sees there all here.

"Well let's get started." Josh says walking ahead

"What do you plan on doing in the first place?"

Josh looks back at Sour Bill.

"_Sugar Rush _is all about racing right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, in my world, there can be a little bit more than that."

Sour Bill narrows his eyes and wonders what Josh even means.

Later in Vanellope's Room…

Vanellope wakes up and yawns. She stretches her arms and glitches. She reappears in her normal clothes and fixes her hoody. She hums to herself and suddenly.

"Vanellope! VANELLOPE!" Josh yells from outside

Vanellope blinks and walks to her window. She looks out and sees Josh down below waving.

"Josh?"

"Come on down Vanellope. I got a surprise for you all."

Vanellope looks shocked.

"A surprise?!"

"Yeah! Come down!"

Vanellope glitches and reappears right beside Josh. He looks down and nods.

"Took the express way huh?"

"The quicker the better."

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

Vanellope follows Josh towards the finish line. She sees all the other racers there waiting. Josh walks past them and Taffyta gets annoyed.

"So what's this big surprise?"

"You'll see."

"Give us our karts back." Taffyta demands

"Hold on Sucker and enjoy the one in your mouth."

Vanellope laughs under her breath. All the karts are covered up. Sour Bill walks out behind one of them and Josh sees.

"Sour Bill, if you would please, drum roll…"

Sour Bill sighs and grabs a pair of sticks. He taps them on his body to make the drum sound. Josh clears his throat and all the kids watch.

"Introducing…the new', Vanellope gets excited, 'and improved karts of _Sugar Rush_, your brand new KARTS!"

Josh waves his hand and all the covers on the karts get off. The kids wait to see what their karts now look like, Vanellope is super excited but, her excitement drops. Josh smiles seeing his new creations, but, the karts look exactly the same. Josh looks back.

"Well go on, check them out."

The kids move forward and inspect their karts. Vanellope goes to hers and sees nothing has changed at all. She looks back at Josh and he just smiles proud as what he's done to them.

"But…they look exactly the same." Vanellope says

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What are you talking about? There different."

Vanellope looks again and shakes her head.

"There the same Josh."

Josh sighs and turns into his _Sugar Rush _avatar.

"Then I guess we have to have a race. Le's drive."

Josh's car drives by and he gets in. The kids get in their karts and start their engines. Josh shakes up getting ready for the race. The lights turn RED, RED, RED and finally GREEN. They all zip off and follow Josh on the track. They make a left turn and up ahead, there's a jump. But the ramp leads really high up and the track is very far away. Vanellope notices and sees Josh just flooring it. There's no way that jump is possible.

"Josh! Stop, the road is gone!"

But Josh just floors it. Vanellope slows down and so do the other drives, but Josh notices in his rear view mirrors.

"Sorry kids."

Josh snaps his fingers and the gas pedals to all their karts stick to the floors. They all look and see that Josh is controlling their karts making them speed up the ramp. They start to climb and the kids start to panic while Josh remains calm. Vanellope tries to get out of her seat and yells towards Josh.

"Josh what are you doing!? STOP!"

"Just hold on Vanellope!"

They all drive off the ramp. They fly through the air for a couple seconds and surely, start to fall. They all panic and scream as their cars point straight down. The kids close their eyes preparing for their doom. Josh just smiles as suddenly, his car and their karts transform spreading out wings and thrusters turning into planes. Their steering wheels turn into yokes and just right before they smash into the ground, they all fly up high in the sky. Vanellope slowly opens her eyes and sees she's high in the sky.

"Huh?"

She looks over her kart and sees she's high up in the sky. Vanellope looks around and sees the other karts just like hers, flying in the sky. Josh looks back and waves his hand.

"Welcome to the new way of air travel!', the kids look up ahead at Josh, Vanellope too, 'Say hello to the new feature of _Sugar Rush_! Let's fly!"

Josh spins around in circles showing off the new abilities of the karts. The kids grab the yokes and start flying up and down getting the hang of their new vehicles. Vanellope grabs her yokes and starts flying alongside Josh.

"Josh! Look at me!"

Josh looks off to the side and sees Vanellope spinning around in circles. She stops as her eyes continue to roll around. Josh laughs and looks forward.

"Follow me!"

Josh flies downward and the kids follow. They come up to a river bank. Josh flies lower and kids watch. He looks back at all of them.

"Let your karts do all the work, fly closer to the water!"

The kids look at their karts and back at Josh's. Josh flies closer to the water and suddenly his plane shifts around and turns into a boat. It lands in the water and now Josh drives on the water. The kids get closer to the water and their karts start turning into boats as well and now they all start driving on the water. Josh guides the kids around the bank and the dirt road up ahead comes into sight. They all fly up above it, Josh car and the kid's karts turn back to their normal vehicles and they go back to the driving.

They all spot the finish line up ahead. Josh hits the brakes and spins the car around. He pops it in Reverse. Josh looks backwards and peers back ahead of all the drivers. Josh pushes the button on the steering wheel to make his car jump. His car jumps up so high it goes over the finish line and he lands right back behind it. Vanellope and all the other racers cross the finish line as Josh slides around. He gets out of his car and approaches the kids. They get all excited about the new 'installment' to their karts. Vanellope runs up to Josh.

"That was amazing! How did you do it!?"

Josh shrugs.

"Games deserve a little change, don't you agree?"

"Change?" Vanellope asks

Josh sighs and kneels down.

"Come with me, I don't want to say this out loud."

Josh stands back up and walks away. Vanellope follows as they go to a private area. Vanellope hops on a Jawbreaker to stand at height level with Josh. Josh turns around and crosses his arms.

"Remember Turbo?"

Vanellope blinks, she slowly nods.

"Yeah…do you have to remind me?"

Josh blinks.

"Sorry, so you also know the term 'Going Turbo'."

"Yeah, yeah. That stupid idiot ruined _Sugar Rush_ and took away everything that I was."

Josh nods as he bites his lip.

"I see. So am I a stupid idiot as well?"

Vanellope just blinks.

"Huh?"

"Vanellope…what I just did…I went Turbo here."

Vanellope shakes her head.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I change the game."

"Not like what Turbo did."

"Exactly."

"I'm confused Josh."

Josh rubs his face.

"Everyone here knows the term 'Going Turbo'."

"Yeah, it's a bad thing."

"But it's also a good thing too."

"How can that be a good thing?"

"Because it can…I mean, I play these games over and over again and I know what happens, I know what everyone says. I can basically play any game in the Arcade with my eyes shut."

"So you want to change them?"

Josh looks back at Vanellope.

"Change is good sometimes Vanellope."

"But why?"

"Doesn't it get boring doing the same thing over and over again? I understand that you guys can't change who you are but you can change the world around you right?', Vanellope just listens, 'Before I came here, my dad kept telling me I had to change one day but I told him that I would never change. So in a way, I felt like I was a video game character myself. But I couldn't change the world around me."

"So…?"

"Change can be good, even if the person doesn't change."

"So…you don't want to take over the game, so you just want to change it?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Josh looks at Vanellope funny.

"Turbo wanted control Vanellope, I'm not looking to control the game."

"Why not? You have what it takes."

Josh looks at his hands. He knows Vanellope is right. He could do what Turbo did and make the gaming worlds anyway he wants, even take over them and fit them to his wants. Josh slowly smiles and shakes his head.

"No thank you. I'm good."

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"Why not?"

Josh shrugs.

"Because that's not who I am."

Vanellope just blinks surprised that Josh doesn't want to take control of her game or any. He pats her head and walks off.

"Enjoy the new rides I made for you all." Josh says walking off

Josh walks off and heads to the exit. Vanellope just blinks and watches.

"Wait, Josh. Where are you going now?"

Josh looks back and puts his hands up.

"Where else? _Hero's Duty_. I have a few ideas of how to change it a little."

Vanellope gulps.

"This should drive Calhoun a little crazy."

Josh continues on toward the exit. And to the next game he wants to change a little, _Hero's Duty_.

That's the end. From Josh's perspective, Turbo had somewhat of a good idea, but he was straight up evil. He wanted control. But Josh, he just wants change to the games a little. Nothing to big but nothing too small. Benefit both sides of the gaming worlds.

Preview of next chapter….

Josh heads to _Hero's Duty_. While Calhoun and all the soldiers are resting, Josh makes a few adjustments to the game. When they all wake up, Josh informs them of a situation. He tells Calhoun there's a rescue operation needed…in her game. Calhoun is skeptical when he informs her that he's not acting Lieutenant and outranks her, but what he's really doing is showing Calhoun the new ways of _Hero's Duty_. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 16 – Josh Goes Turbo Part 2


	16. Chapter 16 - Josh Goes Turbo Part 2

Chapter 16 – Josh Goes Turbo Part 2

Josh heads to _Hero's Duty_. He gets off the train and walks through the crashed down ship. Josh passes the room where all the soldiers and Calhoun are resting in. He nods to see that there all passed out.

"While the soldiers away, the Gamer will play."

Josh heads to the door leading out to the level. Josh walks out in the vast opening and looks around.

"Let's keep the scenery, it wouldn't be _Hero's Duty_ without it.', cracks knuckles, 'Okay, let's start with…', thinks for a moment, 'a new level."

Josh brings up the codes in front of him. He looks up and off to the Tower in the distance. Josh gulps and remembers that unfinished level Calhoun took him through that one time for the Glitching Cy-Bug. He thinks for a moment and comes up with an idea.

"That could actually work."

Josh gets going to creating the level, the people and the different programming.

Later…

The soldiers and Calhoun are still fast asleep. Calhoun rolls holding her gun underneath her pillow. All is quiet and suddenly…

"Quarter dispensed, this is not a drill. Please move to start position." Game commands

Calhoun wakes up right away. She stretches and holsters her weapon.

"Wake up ladies! It's game time. Move, move, move!"

The soldiers stand up and grab their weapons. They rush out of their room and to the closed doors of the ship. Calhoun grabs her helmet and holds it tightly.

"This better not have anything to do with you now Josh."

Calhoun walks out in front of her soldiers and gets ready for her usual routine. But as she makes her way out front, she sees Josh there already in his upgraded _Hero's Duty_ uniform.

"Josh?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Hey Calhoun. Did I wake you?"

"What are you doing?" Calhoun asks walking towards Josh

Josh brushes his shoulder off.

"Well if you don't mind Calhoun, I'm taking order in this round."

The soldiers flinch to hear Josh from saying that. Calhoun blinks and looks serious.

"Excuse me?"

Josh nods.

"Here it comes…"

"No one, not even YOU, takes order around in my game."

Josh nods.

"Fair enough. But tell me, why does it say Lieutenant on my shoulder?"

Calhoun blinks shockingly.

"L-Lieutenant?"

Josh shows off his right shoulder showing that he's a Lieutenant in the game. Calhoun shakes her head not believing it.

"This, this can't be."

Josh nods.

"Yeah, it is. I'm no military expert but I think Lieutenant outranks Sergeant any day, and anywhere. Or in any game.', Calhoun still just looks completely shocked, 'So, step aside Sergeant. I'll be taking command here."

Calhoun looks serious at Josh.

"Josh…" Calhoun says strictly

Josh puts his hands up.

"Trust me here Calhoun, you're going to love joining this match."

"I will not take any part of it." Calhoun says turning around leaving

Josh sighs.

"That's unfortunate."

Calhoun turns around. Josh walks to her and moves really close to her to whisper. Calhoun just narrows her eyes wondering why he's so close.

"I really would like you to join this match Calhoun. I really would."

"Why? What if I don't?"

Josh nods and sighs.

"Because if you don't…your men will see what you're like when you throw Felix through a window', Calhoun gulps and her eyes widen, 'and tell him you're going to play with his 'magic hammer'."

Calhoun shakes holding her rage in. Josh moves back with a smiling face. He sees Calhoun holding her temper in.

"Temper, temper now Calhoun. Join the game with me and I'll keep my mouth shut."

Calhoun's eye twitches and she sighs. Josh walks back out in front of the group and crosses his arms.

"Okay, first things first, I got to let you all know, I changed a few things in the game."

The soldiers look at one another and look back at Josh.

"Relax, I didn't do much, I just added a few new features."

"What did you do?" Calhoun asks with a look on her face

Josh just smiles.

"Just some things that will make gameplay seem more…better."

"Such as?" Calhoun asks

Josh puts his hand up.

"Hold on, I'm getting to that. Now second, let's change appearance and weapons. This game may be in the future but you all look like something from a second cousin Star Trek saga."

Josh lifts his arm up and messes around with the codes. The soldiers look at one another wondering what Josh means. Calhoun crosses her arms watching Josh mess around with the _Hero's Duty _codes. Josh messes around with the codes a few more times and changes things.

"There, now look at yourselves."

The soldiers and Calhoun look down at their uniforms and see that there completely different. They look more slick and upgraded. They no longer have to wear helmets, they'll shift up and wrap around their faces.

"And now, the guns."

The soldiers look at their weapons and suddenly they transform up showing how more deadlier they can be shot. Calhoun looks at her rifle and sees an extension of the barrel, a better scope and a bigger magazine. Josh sighs.

"Now that's more like it.', sniffs, 'Now our mission.', everyone looks at Josh, Josh waves his left hand up and shows off a video clip in thin air, the soldiers look closer at it, 'We have a rescue operation needed to save six scientists in the lower offices of the lab', Calhoun quickly looks at Josh from hearing him say 'offices', 'There holding out but not will last any longer."

"There are no scientists up there." Calhoun states

Josh looks at Calhoun.

"Of course there is, look, here's this message."

Josh plays out the message and everyone looks, including Calhoun. The video plays and a scientist rushes up to the screen.

"**Hello! Hello! Anyone out there!? We need help! The Cy-Bugs are out! We need an e-vac now! We won't last any longer up here! Please hurry!**"

Josh turns off the video and looks at Calhoun.

"I really think there up there now.', Calhoun just blinks wondering what's going on, 'All right we got our mission. We head to the Tower and to the floor the scientists are on, here', Josh brings up a map and everyone looks, he points out where the scientists are and shoots a red arrow at it, 'The more we bring back alive the better are chances are of ending the level. It's simple; we keep them alive and bring them back here to the shuttle. That's the only way the level ends."

"What?!" Calhoun shouts

Josh backs up.

"That beam is the only thing that makes the level end."

"And it will the second we bring the scientists back."

"This is insane!"

"No, it's our mission. And you can stay behind if you want Calhoun.', the soldiers back up after that remake, Calhoun just looks furious at Josh, but Josh, he remains his composure, 'What's the matter? Afraid of a little change?"

Calhoun gulps and stands tall.

"No Sir."

Josh smirks.

"Okay Sergeant.', Josh turns around and looks at the doors, but he quickly looks back at the soldiers, 'Oh one more thing, fun is a three letter word gentlemen, if you want to high five each other and pat each other on the back, do it after the level ends. It's time for some fun! Ha, HA!"

The soldiers look at one another and get ready. Josh's helmet wraps itself around his head and the doors open.

"MOVE OUT!" Josh orders

Josh leads the soldiers and Calhoun out. Josh fires in the air with his pistols and takes down Cy-Bugs coming after him. He spins around and runs backwards and watches the soldiers using their new weapons.

"Here's a bonus feature, the more Cy-Bugs you kill, the more upgrades you get for your guns!"

The soldiers hear that response and try to shoot more Cy-Bugs. And as they shoot, they see new things appear on their guns making them tougher. The soldiers get a hang of it and Josh slides behind cover. He throws his arms behind his back and grabs a futuristic bow and arrow. Calhoun gets near Josh and sees what Josh is holding.

"An arrow? Really?" Calhoun asks narrowing her eyes

Josh rolls his eyes.

"You making fun of my bow Sergeant?"

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"No, Sir I just don't think that will do much damage." Calhoun says firing up in the air

Josh shrugs.

"Watch this."

Josh stands up and draws the bow back. The tip lights up really bright and Josh fires it in the air. Calhoun watches as the arrow flies up and shows off bright colors. The Cy-Bugs get attracted by it and Josh nods.

"That's it…go at the light."

Calhoun looks at Josh and looks back at the scene. A lot of Cy-Bugs get attracted by the light. Josh ducks and Calhoun sees. He looks at Calhoun looking straight at him.

"I would duck if I were you."

Calhoun narrows her eyes and looks back up in the sky. Suddenly a huge explosion goes off destroying nearly fifty Cy-Bugs. Calhoun blinks seeing what Josh just did. Josh puts the bow back around his back.

"Let's get those scientists."

Josh runs out ahead and Calhoun follows. Josh hops over debris and Calhoun does the same. But suddenly a swarm of Cy-Bugs block their paths. The two stop running and Calhoun sees.

"Was this part of your big plan, Sir?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Don't worry, I have back up."

Josh puts his wrist to his face and looks at his watch. Calhoun looks at Josh.

"Back up?"

Josh radios for back up.

"Tango, this is Alpha Leader Lieutenant Josh Litwak, we are under heavy fire from the Cy-Bugs, I need air support to drop a Blind-Side on them, over!"

Calhoun just blinks wondering what Josh is doing.

"What are you doing?"

Josh looks at Calhoun surprising.

"I think we should run."

Calhoun narrows her eyes and suddenly hears something LOUD flying in the air. Calhoun looks up and sees familiar looking space ships dropping bombs in the air. Josh slides and looks back. He sees Calhoun just standing around. So Josh runs back and pulls her.

"I SAID RUN SERGEANT!"

Josh and Calhoun run. The bombs explode in the air killing hundreds of Cy-Bugs. Calhoun looks up at the sky and sees all the Cy-Bugs getting vaporized. Josh walks towards her and past her.

"Always have friends in high places."

Calhoun turns her head at Josh as he heads to the Tower. They reach the front doors of the Tower. Josh scans the area and accesses the doors.

"Be prepared, the scientists say there multiplying faster than they expected."

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"I already know that."

Josh shrugs.

"Now you know how I feel when I play the same game over and over again expecting what to do already."

Calhoun shakes her head. Josh lifts his arm up and brings up a screen of the scientists. It's not looking good. Calhoun notices.

"They're not going to make it much longer; we have to get up to those offices."

Calhoun just shakes her head.

"Whatever you say Sir."

Josh looks back and sees Calhoun isn't exactly up to all this new stuff Josh is doing to her game. He waves his hand to make Calhoun follow her.

"Let's move." Josh orders

Calhoun just follows. They come up to the set of large double doors. Josh hacks it to open it.

"Oh I just love this part…"

Calhoun gets ready. Josh hacks the door and they slowly open and as they open it, a million Cy-Bugs come flying out. Josh and Calhoun shoot at them but there are too many. Calhoun notices this.

"Sir we should fall back!"

"Hold on!"

Josh radios in on his helmet.

"Bravo! Bring it the truck!"

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"Truck?"

Josh turns around and so does Calhoun. A military Jeep comes driving by with a giant mini gun hooked on the back of it. Calhoun blinks seeing what is right in front of her, Josh notices and pulls Calhoun down.

"Get down!"

The mini gun opens fire on the Cy-Bugs coming out the large set of double doors. Calhoun watches as this vehicle takes down all the Cy-Bugs. Josh stands back up and Calhoun gets up as well.

"What is that thing?" Calhoun asks staring at the Jeep

"Why aren't there vehicles in _Hero's Duty_?', Josh asks as Calhoun looks at him, Josh looks at Calhoun, 'Well, now there are."

Josh walks ahead through the large set of double doors unlike usual. Calhoun blinks and catches up to Josh.

The Tower, Main Lobby…

Josh and Calhoun enter the lobby. Josh heads to the main desk and hacks into it to bring up the screen on his arm.

"The scientists are on the thirty ninth floor."

Calhoun sighs. Josh looks and sees Calhoun still not exactly part of the new stuff.

"If you want to go back, be my guest.', Calhoun looks at Josh, 'I'll finish this mission myself so I can show you that this all works."

"You can't change the game."

"Well I just did. Look around you, look at YOU', Calhoun looks at her new outfit Josh made for her and all her soldiers, 'There's nothing wrong with change Calhoun."

"It is HERE, you have to expect something bad is going to happen."

"There's where your wrong.', Josh says pointing, 'Everyone here is so afraid of the phrase Going Turbo, but I don't see the need to be afraid. I see that there's a good thing about it too. I wasn't here when Turbo did his thing to _Sugar Rush_, but I did something different and I went Turbo in it."

"You changed _Sugar Rush_?"

"Yeah, I did. And everyone loved it. Especially Vanellope."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I made their karts transform into planes and boats. A new special addition to _Sugar Rush_ when the Arcade opens on Monday."

Calhoun shakes her head.

"You just don't get it. Change is dangerous to us."

"No, change can be a good thing. Change to me on the other hand, once tomorrow comes I just want to remember that I did at least one good thing to all the games I like to play." Josh says walking away

Josh heads straight towards the elevator and Calhoun blinks. She catches up to Josh.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

Josh sighs and looks ahead at the elevator.

"It's nothing. It's not important."

"No it is. Why are you doing this?"

"Drop it Calhoun."

"No.', Calhoun grabs Josh's arm and turns him around, the two look fierce at each other and Calhoun looks hard at Josh, 'Tell me right now why you are doing this."

Josh gulps and looks the other way.

"You're breaking rank."

"I don't care; tell me what's going on through your head."

Josh sighs. He glitches and only appears several feet away from Calhoun. Calhoun flinches.

"Come on, those scientists need our help."

Josh pushes the elevator and gets on. Calhoun just watches and shakes her head. She gets on the elevator too. The elevator goes up to the thirty ninth floor. As the elevator goes up, Josh grabs his necklace and feels the inscription on the stones. Josh breathes slowly and Calhoun slowly turns her face. Josh has that look on his face like he's worried about something, like something bad is going to happen and he's just accepting it. But Josh's reaction changes, he looks more like he's going to accept it no matter what and just go on with it. He looks up at the screen indicating which floor there on and it comes up to the thirty ninth floor.

"Let's go."

The doors slide open and Josh is the first one out. Calhoun follows and around the hall, the offices that were never used, look like they have now been in use, the lights are on, the spaces are used up by all the scientists, but there are only five left. And there being pushed into the corner by Cy-Bugs. Josh points in the direction where Calhoun should go.

"Take the left, I'll take the right!"

Calhoun nods. The two take down the Cy-Bugs that are ready to kill the scientists. They prepare to die but the Cy-Bugs get shot at and disappear. They look and see there getting saved by the distress call they sent out.

"You-You here to save us?" Scientist asks

Josh walks towards them.

"We got your message; let's get you five out of here."

Josh guides the front of them while Calhoun holds up the rear. Josh guides them to an escape pod and activates it.

"Go on, get in."

The scientists gather inside the escape pod. Calhoun is up next and she takes a breath look at Josh for a second. He sees it and Calhoun gets on. Josh boards as well and the doors slam shut. Josh sits down in front of the controls and starts up the shuttle.

"Alright everyone, buckle up."

The scientists get in their seats and strap themselves in. Josh turns over the shuttle and they jet off from the building. Josh flies straight towards the crashed ship. Calhoun holds on trying to keep her balance but he shuttle is bouncing around like crazy.

"You sure you got this?!" Calhoun asks holding on

"Almost there, hold on!"

Suddenly a Cy-Bug jumps on the windshield of the shuttle.

"Cy-Bug!" Josh yells

Calhoun throws back her rifle and shoots it but Josh tries to stop her.

"Wait, no!"

But Calhoun already fires at it destroying the windshield in front of Josh.

"Ah!"

Glass shards fall everywhere destroying the flying mechanisms inside the shuttle. The scientists brace themselves. Josh pulls the throttles back trying to keep the shuttle up but the ship keeps going down.

"Brace yourselves! This is going to hurt!"

Calhoun holds on tightly. Josh fastens his belts and the shuttle keeps going down. It crashes down hard into the ground. The impact is so hard it throws Calhoun up on the ceiling. She bumps her head and lands back on the ground. Josh looks and sees Calhoun out.

"Calhoun!"

The ship continues moving forward into the dirt. Josh gets out of his seat and goes to Calhoun. Her eyes are closed and she's not moving.

"Calhoun! Calhoun!"

The shuttle rumbles and Josh protects her. The scientists hold up. Up ahead, a canyon is seen and the shuttle moves right at it. Everyone braces themselves as suddenly the shuttle begins to slow down and hovers slowly over the edge. Josh looks around and sees that they stopped. He sighs in relief and looks at the scientists.

"Everyone alive?"

They each show off a different gesture or just waving their hand. Josh shakes his head and looks down at Calhoun.

"Calhoun wake up. WAKE UP."

Josh 'slaps' Calhoun softly and she wakes up.

"Morning…"

Calhoun is sort of out of it.

"What, what happened?"

"You hit your head. HARD."

Calhoun gets up and rubs her head.

"So was this all part of your big 'change'?"

Josh nods.

"Actually yeah', Calhoun looks quick at Josh, 'I knew you would fire at the Cy-Bug. The whole crashing shuttle part, well, that's basic physics."

Calhoun rolls her eyes. Josh helps her up and the two stand. Suddenly, BANG. The two look up and so do the scientists.

"What was that?" Calhoun asks grabbing her rifle

Josh looks up. His helmet wraps around his head and Josh can see Cy-Bugs attaching themselves to the ship.

"Cy-Bugs." Josh says

"Where?" Calhoun asks looking around

"Well', more loud banging is heard and Josh gulps, 'Everywhere."

Calhoun lowers her head and points it back up. She aims seeing the ceiling is being slowly ripped apart. The scientists get out of their seats and back up to the door. Josh and Calhoun point their guns up and suddenly the roof gets ripped apart.

"Whoa!"

"Fire!" Calhoun orders

The two fire up as Cy-Bugs try to pry their way into the shuttle. But to many Cy-Bugs land on the front of the shuttle, it starts to tip over.

"It's falling!" Calhoun yells

"You noticed too huh!?"

The scientists glue themselves to the door to keep the shuttle back. Josh and Calhoun slip and fall on the floor. Josh looks back.

"Open the door!"

The scientists struggle as they try to open the door.

"Son of a! Shoot Josh!" Calhoun orders

Josh fires up stopping the Cy-Bugs from entering. The scientists finally manage to get the door open.

"It's open!" Scientist yells

"Go, go, go!" Calhoun orders

Calhoun stands up and guides the scientists back to the ship. Josh makes it out of the ship and grabs a grenade. He looks back at the ship and tosses it inside as the Cy-Bugs go in it.

"Enjoy the ride down you retarded bugs!"

Josh lobs the grenade into the shuttle as the Cy-Bugs roar at Josh. He runs for it and the grenade goes off. Calhoun and the scientists look back at the explosion.

"Josh?"

But Josh runs around the corner and into sight. He runs past Calhoun.

"Josh! What was that?"

Josh smiles as he looks back running backwards.

"A wonderful new item in the world of _Hero's Duty_! Come on, were almost there!"

Calhoun watches as the scientist run after Josh. She shakes her head and takes up the rear. Josh looks and sees the ship in the distance. He runs as fast as he can as he look up seeing there attracting some Cy-Bugs. He looks back.

"Hurry up! There coming!"

Calhoun and the scientists run faster. Suddenly one Cy-Bug picks up a scientist.

"Ahh! HELP!"

Josh looks up and smiles.

"Right on time."

Calhoun gets ready to fire but Josh takes care of it. The scientist falls and the others help him up.

"Hurry up, were almost there!" Josh yells

The scientist limps as his friends help him. Josh and Calhoun watch out behind them as they board the ship. Calhoun looks up at the Tower and sees the beam still not firing.

"Josh…where's the beam?" Calhoun asks strictly

Josh smiles.

"Just wait', looks at scientists getting in the shuttle, 'It should come on right…', the beam fires, 'Now."

Calhoun looks and sees it fire up in the sky. Calhoun sighs in relief as the Cy-Bugs get attracted by the light and all die. Josh walks to the ship and Calhoun turns.

"Josh."

But Josh walks on towards the scientists. Calhoun throws her rifle on her back and catches up to him.

"Hey!"

Calhoun grabs Josh and turns him around. He looks like he's done nothing wrong but suddenly the scientists come forth towards the two.

"Thank you two so much for saving us." Scientist says

Josh and Calhoun look and see there being thanked. Calhoun is confused to the fact that she's never been thanked before in her game.

"What?" Calhoun asks

"If it weren't for you two, we would have been bug food."

Josh slips out of Calhoun's grasp.

"It was nothing', Calhoun looks at Josh and he does the same, 'It was our job."

"Thank you still." Another Scientist says

Josh crosses his arms and looks the other way.

"There was only five of you right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"The report said there were six of you."

The scientists look down and depressed.

"Yes there was. But he died."

"What happened?" Josh asks getting the conversation going

Calhoun looks the other way.

"Brad distracted them long enough for some of them to get away', Calhoun turns to hear the name of what the scientist said, 'He…he saved our lives."

Josh nods.

"I see. He's a hero."

"Yes he is."

Calhoun walks up to the scientist and grabs him by the collar.

"Brad? Dr. Brad Scott?"

"What?" Scientist asks confusedly

"Brad was up there?"

"Yes, but…he died."

Calhoun blinks. Josh sees how Calhoun is getting really into this.

"I see now. Brad died to save you guys from getting killed', Calhoun turns at Josh and he looks at Calhoun, 'That's brave of him. He won't be forgotten."

The scientists agree. Josh looks down and walks ahead.

"Welcome to _Hero's Duty_ gentlemen. You have been a big change to the game." Josh says walking ahead

Calhoun lets go of the scientist as Josh walks to the train.

"Josh! Josh!" Calhoun yells

Josh gets close to the train as again; Calhoun grabs Josh's body to spin him around but stops Calhoun from doing so. He doesn't touch her, he doesn't even look at her, and the codes appear around Calhoun's hand stopping her from touching him. Josh turns around and looks at Calhoun.

"What is it Calhoun?"

The codes disappear from Calhoun's hand and she feels it. She points back at the scientists.

"What did you just do?"

Josh sighs.

"I changed the game. I…went Turbo here Calhoun."

Calhoun looks surprised.

"Change it back."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"Change it back! The level, those scientists, EVERYTHING, take it all back and put it back to the way it was."

Calhoun turns around and walks away. Josh just watches.

"You rather have it the original way how he died?"

Calhoun stops. She slowly turns around.

"What did you just say?"

Josh brushes his hair back.

"I gave him a different way of dying. Instead of at your wedding, some gamers and I call that a 'unfortunate' death', Calhoun just blinks, 'But by having him die as a hero, you want to take that all back?"

Calhoun looks down and brushes her hair back.

"It's the way it's supposed to be."

"No it doesn't."

"What makes you think you can just go around to any game and change how there played, huh?"

Josh rubs his hair back. He looks the other way and Calhoun sees.

"Josh?"

Josh doesn't look.

"I just want…I just want to do something amazing before my time is up Calhoun. Like you I'm afraid of change, but change as in changing who I am. But I know none of you can never do that.', Calhoun just listens, 'So in a way, I know what it feels like. But I can't imagine living your lives doing the same thing, over, and over, and over again."

"Your starting to sound like Ralph."

"Good. My points becoming clear."

Calhoun shakes her head.

"What do you mean by before your times up?"

Josh looks up and sighs.

"It doesn't matter. But you're lucky Calhoun', Josh finally looks at Calhoun, 'If I could change how the one person I care about in this entire world, I would do it in a heartbeat. Because no matter how I think of it, Jas dies the same way."

Calhoun blinks knowing what Josh is talking about. Josh wipes his eyes.

"I have a few more ideas for a couple more games here…I got to…go change a few."

Josh turns around and walks away. Calhoun watches and stops him before he gets on the train.

"What's tomorrow for you Josh?"

Josh stops and turns around. He looks frighten at Calhoun and she sees.

"It's my birthday tomorrow."

Calhoun blinks seeing that Josh's birthday is tomorrow. Josh looks off to the side and grabs his necklace.

"I'll be eighteen…no longer a kid anymore."

Josh turns around and boards the train. Calhoun watches as the train leaves and crosses her arms.

That's the end.

Preview of next chapter…

Josh wakes up in Game Central Station. Knowing that today is his birthday, he just counts off the seconds in his head when in fact he turns eighteen years old. But at the same time, Vanellope finds out from Calhoun that it's Josh's birthday and after everything he's done for her, for everyone, she wants to throw a party for him. So she tries to get everyone to put together a little something for him. So next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer Chapter 17 - Surprise


	17. Chapter 17 - Surprise

Chapter 17 – Surprise

Game Central Station…

Josh is…somewhat falling asleep on one of the many benches in the station. He sighs hard rolling on his back. His glasses fall sideways and Josh fixes them. Josh gets relaxed finally and sighs. In the distance, Vanellope hops her way across Game Central Station and spots Josh in the distance. She sees him lying down on the bench asleep. Vanellope smiles funny and glitches her way towards him. Back with Josh, he stretches his legs and tries to get comfortable again.

"Come on…" Josh says tiredly

Josh yawns and throws back his head. Vanellope appears beside him with her hand under her chin.

"Hey."

Josh blinks and slowly turns his head. Vanellope smiles at him and waves. Josh looks back up at the ceiling and shakes his head.

"Vanellope…nice of you to drop by."

"What are you doing?"

Josh sighs.

"I WAS trying to sleep. Didn't at all last night."

"Why?"

Josh takes a deep breath.

"I was a little busy changing a few games here."

"Really? Which ones?"

Josh looks up and looks at all the entrances to all the games connected to Game Central Station.

"Mostly…all of them."

Vanellope looks around and sees that Josh changed all the games connected to Game Central Station. She whistles.

"Wow. You were busy."

Josh shrugs.

"If I can't fall asleep Vanellope, I might as well do something with my time." Josh says pushing his legs off the bench and sitting up

Vanellope puts her hands in her hoodie.

"You don't sleep Josh?"

Josh throws his head back.

"Vanellope…I haven't slept in over four days…I close my eyes and I just can't seem to fall asleep."

"Hmm."

Josh makes a face.

"Hmm what?"

"Your just full of energy!" Vanellope says jumping up in the air

Josh looks and shakes his head. He sort of smiles.

"Yeah, that me, full of energy."

Josh tries to get up but he falls back down.

"Oh, didn't see that coming.', lends out hand to Vanellope, 'Here, help me up please."

Vanellope grabs Josh's hand. She pulls back hard and Josh gets up on his own two feet. He sighs and rubs his back.

"God…I'm getting old Vanellope." Josh says walking off

Vanellope watches as Josh walks around like he's an old man.

"You look pretty young to me."

Josh smiles and looks back.

"Felix and Ralph have been plugged in for over thirty years and they look exactly the same. Me on the other hand Vanellope, I age. Unlike anyone here."

"Well how old can you possibly be?"

Josh thinks for a moment.

"Seventeen', realizes, 'No, no, wait. I'm wrong.', Vanellope just waits for Josh's response, 'If the times right. Then today's the day."

"What day?" Vanellope asks walking to Josh's side

Josh looks down. Vanellope sees somewhat of a annoyed look on his face.

"Today's my birthday Vanellope. I turn eighteen today."

Vanellope blinks looking shocked at first. Josh looks up and around. Then Vanellope jumps up in the air.

"Why didn't you say anything!?"

Josh flinches seeing Vanellope jumping up and around him.

"I, I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me?! Of course it is."

Josh sighs.

"Okay, here we go." Josh says shaking his head

"We have to do something. Get everyone."

"We? Everyone?"

"Yeah! Will invite everyone! Where would you like to have it? Have it in _Sugar Rush_! No, that's too obvious. _Hero's Duty_?', Josh crosses his arms just listening Vanellope going on and on, 'Unless you wanted some uninvited guests…no. That's bad too."

"Vanellope…"

"Maybe Felix wouldn't mind. We can throw it in the penthouse of the apartment."

"Vanellope." Josh says stricter

"What should we make, you have any tastes for cakes? What's your favorite?"

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope stops and looks up at Josh. Josh sighs and calms down.

"I don't want a party."

Vanellope just blinks wondering why.

"What? Why not?"

Josh shrugs.

"I'm not a kid no more so I shouldn't do childish things."

"Are you kidding me?"

Josh rubs his head.

"I wish I was. In my world Vanellope, when you get older, you stop doing things you once did when you were younger because…well, you just can't do it no more', Josh sighs as Vanellope just watches, 'I'm going to change no matter what…this really sucks."

Josh just walks away. Vanellope just watches.

"Come on Josh, we should do something."

Josh stops walking. He slowly turns around and looks at Vanellope.

"I don't want a party Vanellope.', Vanellope just blinks, 'All I want…', Josh just pauses, he looks down and looks back up, 'All I want is some alone time. That's all." Josh says walking away

Vanellope just stands there and watches Josh walk about in Game Central Station. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi walk up to Josh and talk to him. They chit-chat for a bit and Josh turns into a Mario and Luigi look alike, wearing a black trousers, a big black and white puffy hat and his leather coat all decked out in a checker board look. (Black and white as well). He follows the two off to their game and Vanellope crosses her arms looking serious.

"Fine then, a surprise is coming your way Josh Litwak."

Vanellope runs off and glitches her way.

_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_…

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun talk amongst each other in _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_. Vanellope glitches in the game and sees the three in the distance.

"Hey! Hey guys!"

The three turn around and Vanellope glitches in front of them.

"What is it Vanellope?" Ralph asks

"You're not going to believe what I just found out."

"What?" Felix asks

"It's Josh's birthday!"

The three just blink. Vanellope looks and sees them not…as excited about the news as she is.

"Umm, guys?"

"It's Josh's birthday?" Ralph asks

"Yes!"

"Huh, I wonder why he didn't mention it." Felix says

"He told me yesterday." Calhoun states

The three look at Calhoun. Vanellope's mouth drops.

"You knew?!"

Calhoun crosses her arms.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I didn't think it was that big of news."

Vanellope shakes her head.

"What is wrong with you old people, don't things like this excite you?"

"No, not really." Calhoun says

Vanellope smirks.

"Only the 'short' things though right."

Calhoun flinches knowing the fact she's referring to Felix. She looks down and Felix not knowing what Vanellope is talking about. She brushes her hair back.

"Josh is such a bad influence on you."

"Look, guys. We have to throw him a party."

"Why?" Calhoun asks

"We see birthday parties happen here at the Arcade all the time. Josh has always had his here."

"Yes, but outside the games. Not in them." Calhoun states

"Doesn't matter, we can throw something together for him."

"We?" Calhoun asks

Vanellope nods.

"Yes 'We'. After everything Josh has done for us, you're just going to stand by and do nothing?" Vanellope asks

Calhoun thinks about everything Josh has done since he came inside Game Central Station. Ralph and Felix think about it too. Since the beginning, Josh has done nothing but help everyone. He never stopped; all he wanted was to make everyone happy. Vanellope bounces

"Come on…we have to do this. For him. Our friend."

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun look at one another. Ralph and Felix look like there in, so the two look at Calhoun. She sees and crosses her arms.

"Don't look at me when it comes to…'parties'. But I'll', gulps hard, 'help…"

Vanellope smiles.

"Great!"

"Then count us too Vanellope." Ralph says

"All right! Let's get a plan going then."

The four group together coming up with some sort of plan.

Game Central Station…

Josh walks around coming out of _Tron_. He's in his _Tron _avatar. Blue lights appear as outlines of his clothing and looks eighties futuristic. He waves back to the characters of the game and glitches back to his normal clothes.

"All right…where to next?"

Josh looks around and narrows his eyes. He doesn't see any of his friends around and wonders where there at. He notices a Private from _Hero's Duty _and walks to him.

"Hey Private, have you seen Calhoun or Felix anywhere?"

The Private turns around.

"I saw Sergeant Calhoun in _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_."

"_Fix-It, Felix Jr.,_?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thanks Private, on with your business."

The Private nods and Josh walks to _Fix-It, Felix Jr.,_.

"Calhoun you better not be 'playing' with Felix to much now…" Josh says with a smirk on his face as he enters the tunnel

_Fix-It, Felix Jr.,_…

The four continue coming up with a plan to throw Josh a party.

"No, no! We can't throw it here." Vanellope says

"Why not? It's his favorite game." Ralph states

"So is _Sugar Rush_ and I'm not suggesting that." Vanellope says looking up at Ralph

"Then, where can we put the party?" Felix asks

The three look at each other and look at Calhoun. She still has her arms crossed not paying attention to what the three are saying. She turns and sees she's being looked at. Calhoun shakes her head.

"NOT, going to happen."

"Right. Best idea we've had throughout this whole thing." Ralph says

Vanellope sighs hard.

"Then where? It has to be somewhere sweet."

"Why not _Tappers_?" Felix suggests

Ralph looks at Felix.

"_Tappers _Felix?"

"Why not? It's his favorite place to go to. And I don't think Tapper wouldn't mind using it as a place for Josh's party."

"Yeah! Good idea Felix. _Tappers _will be the place of the party. Now, the most important piece…the cake."

Calhoun rubs her face.

"Oh give me a break…"

"Your part of this too Calhoun! So suck it up!" Vanellope yells

Calhoun's eyes almost pop out of her head and she slowly turns it seeing that it was Vanellope who said that.

"It can't be just something he's seen before; it has to be very sweet."

"Mary can make sweet cakes. I know, she makes them really well every year." Felix says

"You said it Felix." Ralph says rubbing his stomach

"No. Not sweet as in 'sweet'. Sweet as it in being…sweet', Ralph and Felix look at each other, Vanellope sees, 'It has to look cool!"

The two nod now understanding what Vanellope meant. Vanellope rolls her eyes.

"We can put anything on it. But what?" Vanellope asks

"Uhh, how about…'Happy Birthday Josh'?" Ralph suggests

"Well duh Ralph! That's always on it."

"What we could do is make different sections." Felix begins

Ralph and Vanellope look at each other and at Felix.

(Same time)

"Different sections?"

"You know how Josh can change into any one of us in our games?"

(Same time)

"Yeah?"

"Well, why don't we make different sections of his favorite games? We make each one to his liking. Make a figure of him in _Sugar Rush _form or like me in _Fix-It Felix Jr.,_?"

"Yeah, yeah! I like that!"

Vanellope begins to draw.

"We can make three different sections. One for _Sugar Rush_, _Fix-It, Felix Jr., _and one of _Hero's Duty_. All figures of him looking the part of the games."

"But I sure do hope Mary can make it. That sounds like a lot of work in one day." Felix explains

"Well I hope she can do it, this is very important." Vanellope says with a serious look on her face

Ralph notices the look.

"Why are you so forward with this getting done Vanellope? It's not like Josh is going anywhere any time soon."

Vanellope sighs.

"I don't know, when he told me, it just seemed like he didn't care anymore."

Calhoun takes notice of that. She turns and listens. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun listen to Vanellope.

"It was like, he wasn't his usual self. It was like, he was someone different. He just seemed like…a different person."

Calhoun gulps.

"It's nothing Vanellope', Vanellope looks up at Calhoun, 'Josh is still the same, he's just over thinking this day, that's all."

"You think so?"

"I don't exactly know but he'll love what you're doing for him."

Vanellope nods.

"Good. I just hope it all works out."

"Hope what all works out?" Josh asks coming up behind all of them

The four look and see Josh walking towards them. Vanellope quickly hides the paper she's drawing on and Ralph takes it. He quickly looks for a place to hide it and just hides it behind his back. Josh walks up to the four and puts his hands in his coat pockets.

"What are you four up to?"

The four scramble with words to say. Calhoun just looks the other way getting out of the conversation.

"Oh, we were just…talking. Yeah, that's right, just talking Josh." Vanellope says quickly making up something and smiling funny

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Talking about what?"

Vanellope's smile disappears quickly and she tries to think of something else to say.

"Uh, we were talking about uhh…"

Felix hops in front of Vanellope.

"We were discussing new designs on Ralph's house." Felix says

Josh blinks and crosses his arms.

"Your building new designs for Ralph's house?"

"Of course', Felix grabs his magic hammer, 'We all have to fix it up, right guys?" Felix asks

Vanellope nods continuously. Ralph just mutters brushing his hair back. Calhoun keeps looking the other way. Josh just narrows his eyes seeing something odd is going on.

"O-kay…well, have fun with that. I'll see you four later."

The four watch as Josh leaves. Vanellope gulps and walks ahead.

"Wait, where you going?"

Josh looks back.

"I'm going to _Tappers_. Could use myself a nice cold glass of Root Beer."

The four look shocked.

(All at once)  
"NO!"

Josh flinches. The four see and calm down. Josh narrows his eyes.

"What?"

Ralph crumbles the paper in his hand and walks out after Josh.

"Uhh, I need your help with my house first Josh."

"Isn't that Felix's job?"

"Uh, Felix is busy at the moment."

"I thought he was helping?"

"He is. That's why he's busy. We need one more person with a magic hammer. And that's you."

"Ralph, I'm really not in the mood…"

"Great, thanks Josh."

Ralph picks up Josh and carries him to his home.

"Whoa! Ralph!"

Ralph waves his other hand to let Vanellope and Calhoun leave. Ralph puts Josh down and he pats himself down.

"Thanks…you stretched out my coat. These things aren't cheap you know."

"Why thanks Josh for offering to help fix my house." Ralph says with a funny look on his face

Josh just rolls his eyes with a smirk. He turns into his Fix-It Josh avatar and helps Felix out with Ralphs house. Back with Vanellope and Calhoun.

Game Central Station…

The two walk out of _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_. Vanellope looks around and Calhoun just walks casually.

"Okay, the first thing we should do is tell Tapper about Josh's party. Let's go Calhoun."

"You can go, you don't need to bring me along."

Vanellope looks up at Calhoun.

"Are you serious?"

Calhoun looks down at Vanellope.

"Yes. I quite am."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not.

"After everything he's done for us, you're not taking part in this at all?" Vanellope asks with a worried look on her face

"Vanellope, throwing parties isn't one of my things…"

"Then learn."

"If you want to throw Josh a party, go right ahead. You don't need me."

"Okay then, what are you going to do in the mean time?"

Calhoun looks around. She puts her hands on her hips and looks back down at Vanellope.

"Tell you what…you're going to need to keep Josh out of _Tapper's _right?"

Vanellope nods.

"Of course."

"In the meantime…I'll keep Josh from coming in okay."

Vanellope nods seriously.

"Okay. You do that. That's an order!"

Vanellope glitches off and runs to _Tappers_. Calhoun shakes her head and looks around. Back in _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_.

_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_…

Josh throws down the last nail into Ralph's house. Felix hops off the roof and Josh backs up.

"There. All done."

Ralph goes to inspect it.

"Hmm. Not bad. Not bad at all. Thanks Josh."

Ralph 'pats' Josh's back and he gets pushed forward. Josh sort of smiles and fixes his Fix-It hat.

"No problem."

The house doesn't look that much different except now that it has an extension. Josh hits his watch and turns back into his normal self.

"Okay…if your done needing me, I'm going back now." Josh says walking away

Ralph and Felix walk Josh walk away. They look at each other and back at Josh.

"Hey Josh! Where are you going?" Ralph asks walking quickly after Josh

Josh looks back.

"Just Game Central Station."

"Um, any particular games you plan on going to?" Felix asks hoping his way alongside Josh

Josh shrugs.

"I don't know yet. Haven't thought that far yet."

"But do you know exactly?" Felix asks hoping

Josh narrows his eyes at the train. He turns around and sees Ralph and Felix just staring at him.

"No. Not 'exactly' Felix. Why do you want to know which game I want to go to?"

Ralph and Felix look at each other and look nervous. They look back at Josh. Josh leans forward waiting for an answer.

"Um, no reason. I just heard…" Felix begins to say

"Tapper is swamped with work and doesn't want to be bothered." Ralph explains pointing his finger up coming up with a quick excuse

Felix slaps his face and keeps his hand on it. Josh just blinks.

"Tapper's busy? I'll go over there and help him out."

Ralph slams his hand onto his face seeing that excuse didn't work. Josh hops on the train. Ralph and Felix see Josh leaving.

"Josh, no!" Ralph yells

"Wait a second Josh!" Felix yells hopping

But Josh is already in the tunnel. Felix fixes his hat and looks up at Ralph.

"Smooth talking Mr. Ralph."

Ralph narrows his eyes.

"Not as smooth as you Mr. My Hammer Shines Brighter Because Of You Miss Calhoun."

Felix flinches. Ralph smirks and the two walk ahead.

"Let's see if Mary can start making up that cake." Felix states

"Got it."

The two head to the building.

Game Central Station…

Josh walks out of _Fix-It Felix Jr.,_. He looks around the station and spots _Tapper's_ across the way. So Josh heads there. In the distance Calhoun notices Josh walking towards _Tapper's_. She shakes her and sighs.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Calhoun walks over to Josh. Josh is several yards away the entrance to _Tapper's._ He almost makes it but Calhoun stops him.

"Josh."

Josh stops and sees Calhoun.

"Calhoun. You heading to _Tapper's _as well?"

"No. Actually I was heading towards you."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Some of the men and I are doing up a little…shooting competition', Josh blinks to hearing this, 'Want to join?"

Josh looks completely surprised.

"You're asking me to join up in a little target practicing?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no. It's just…rare."

Calhoun gulps thinking that Josh doesn't buy it. Josh looks up at the entrance to _Tapper's _and looks back at Calhoun.

"I could shoot up some fake Cy-Bugs."

"All right. Move out soldiers."

"Watch your tone Sergeant."

Josh and Calhoun head over to _Hero's Duty_.

_Tapper's_…

Vanellope talks to Tapper in letting her and few other characters to throw Josh a party in the game.

"Please Tapper, I'm begging you!" Vanelllope glitches around

"I'm sorry, but last time Josh threw something in my game, the whole place turned upside down."

"But this will be better."

"Better as in 'more' people?"

"Just a few people this time."

"I just don't know Miss Vanellope."

"Please. This is important to him. You know you want to do this too."

Tapper looks at the upset Vanellope. He wipes a glass and sighs.

"All right. Fine. You can throw the party here."

Vanellope gets all excited and jumps up in the air.

"Yes! This is sweet! Thank you!"

Vanellope glitches off and Tapper just watches. He chuckles under his breath.

"Children these days."

_Fix-It Felix Jr.,_…

Mary's Apartment…

"I really appreciate this Mary." Felix says

"It's quite all right Felix. I love baking cakes." Mary says grabbing a pan

"Uhh, Vanellope here drew a sketch of what the cake looks like. Can you handle it Mary?" Ralph asks handing the drawing to Mary

Mary takes it and looks at it. She almost faints but stands back up.

"Oh my, this…this is quite something?"

"Is it too much Mary?" Felix asks

"It's bigger than anything I've ever made before."

"But can you still handle it?" Ralph asks

Mary looks up at Ralph then looks over at Felix. She looks back at the drawing and takes a deep breath.

"I sure will try. But I'm going to need some help with the decorations."

"Gene's good with decorations. I'll go get him." Felix says walking out of the room

"Ralph, this is going to be a pretty big cake. You're the muscle here to lift it and help me move it around."

"Got it." Ralph says cracking his hands

Mary starts the batter and gets to work.

_Hero's Duty_…

Shooting Range…

Josh fires his last around and makes a perfect high score. Calhoun makes a face seeing Josh being the best at this game. Josh spins the gun around in his hand and holsters it.

"If I were to bet on anyone always winning, it will always be you."

Josh sort of smiles.

"Well I wouldn't want you to lose any money now Calhoun. Especially if you bet against me."

Calhoun rolls her eyes. Josh turns around and starts staring down range just, doing nothing. Calhoun notices.

"What's the matter with you? You're not your…cheery self."

Josh just looks around.

"Nothing, just…a lot on my mind Calhoun. That's all."

Josh sniffs and Calhoun narrows her eyes. He grabs his necklace and feels the stones of the letters on it. Josh sighs and looks at Calhoun.

"Well this was fun, see ya later."

Josh turns around and leaves. Calhoun watches and looks back at the targets.

"How about another round?', Josh stops and turns around, he narrows his eyes at Calhoun, 'Best two out of three."

Josh narrows his eyes and Calhoun waits for an answer. He sort of smiles and grabs his gun.

"Why not."

Calhoun smirks and Josh goes back to the post.

Game Central Station…

Vanellope looks around and spots Ralph. She glitches towards him.

"Well', Ralph almost trips over Vanellope and he regains his balance, 'how's it coming?"

"Mary is doing the best she can Vanellope. She's never made something this big before."

Vanellope nods looking nervous.

"Okay, okay. Just…hurry, I heard Josh is trying to get his way to _Tapper's _and everything's not done yet."

"It will get done Vanellope, don't worry."

Vanellope nods.

"Right, right. That's good to hear. Just stay positive."

"Yeah. Exactly."

Ralph nods. He looks back and sees Felix hopping by.

"What's up Felix?" Ralph asks as Felix stops in front of him.

"Mary needs help getting a section out of the game."

"All right, tell her I'm on my way."

Felix nods and heads back to his game. Ralph turns around and goes back too. Vanellope looks around and puts her hands in her hoodie. At the entrance to _Hero's Duty_, Josh walks out and stretches his arms.

"Boy, I could use a Root Beer right now."

Josh starts heading to _Tapper's_. Vanellope turns around and sees Josh. She smiles but it quickly goes away as she sees he's heading to _Tapper's._

"Oh no."

Vanellope glitches. Josh yawns and reaches the entrance to _Tapper's_ only to be suddenly…

"NO!" Vanellope yells

"Huh?"

Josh looks ahead and suddenly Vanellope glitches back and tackles Josh from entering _Tapper's._

"Whoa!" Josh yells

Josh lands on his back and Vanellope stands on him.

"Stop! Wait!"

Josh shakes his head.

"Vanellope? Stop? Wait for what?"

Vanellope blinks.

"Uhh, don't go in there."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Because', thinks of something, 'We have a race!"

Josh looks more confused.

"Race? What race?"

Vanellope smiles and nods.

"That's right, to _Sugar Rush_!"

Vanellope gets off of Josh and pulls him away. Josh struggles as he tries to get his hand back.

"I can walk Vanellope, you can let go."

But Vanellope doesn't and literally drags Josh to _Sugar Rush._

_Sugar Rush…_

Josh finally walks on his own two feet while following Vanellope in _Sugar Rush_.

"Okay Vanellope, we're here. Now, what's this race all about?"

Vanellope remembers but there's a small problem. When a race is called for, the other racers know about it, but there's literally no one around.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, I lied." Vanellope says turning about looking up at Josh

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Why would you lie?"

Vanellope tries to come up with an excuse.

"You see Josh, I want…', Josh crosses his arms and waits for an answer, then finally an excuse comes to mind, 'I want to know how to drive your car."

"My car?"

"Yeah! It looks so fast and so different. I want to see if I can drive it."

Josh sighs.

"I don't know about that Vanellope."

"What? Scared I'll be better."

Josh smirks.

"It's not that I'm scared Vanellope. I just don't think you'll reach the pedals."

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"I AM taller then you, you know."

Vanellope crosses her arms.

Little while later…

Josh and Vanellope sit in his car. Josh is in the passenger seat and Vanellope is in the driver seat. Vanellope looks so tiny sitting in the driver's seat. She extends out her legs but Vanellope can't reach the pedals. Josh looks and laughs. He looks the other way. Vanellope sighs.

"You weren't kidding. I can't even reach the pedals."

Josh wipes his eyes.

"I told you."

"I guess then I won't be driving then."

Josh shakes his head.

"Maybe', Vanellope looks at Josh, 'There are a few switches on the side of the seat. Hit those, they'll move the seat."

Vanellope looks around the seat and finds the switches. She hits a few of them and the seat suddenly moves.

"Whoa! Cool!"

Josh sort of smiles. Vanellope moves the seat all the way up. But as she gets closer, the steering wheel is completely covering her face.

"Uh Josh, I have another problem."

Josh looks.

"Hold on."

Josh snaps his thumb and suddenly the steering wheel turns smaller.

"There."

"Sweet. Thanks!"

"All right. Start the car."

Vanellope starts the car, sort of.

"Turn the key."

Vanellope finds the key in the ignition. She turns it and the engine roars.

"Whoa!"

"Half way there. Now grab the stick shift and put it into neutral."

Vanellope grabs the stick shift and shifts it. It's a little bit more difficult for her.

"Here, I'll help."

Josh shifts it for her. The car moves slowly. Vanellope looks around and sees she's moving.

"All right', Vanellope looks at Josh, 'hit it."

Vanellope smiles and looks ahead. She hits the gas and the two speed off. Josh slides in his seat and grabs the seatbelt. Vanellope drives around in Josh's car going in circles. Josh starts to get a little dizzy but Vanellope is having a blast.

"Woo-hoo! This is so much fun!"

Josh grabs the dashboard.

"Hey Josh! Can you make a ramp?"

Josh looks over at Vanellope.

"A ramp?"

"Yeah, like before. Come on!"

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Okay."

Josh snaps his thumb and in the distance, a ramp appears. Vanellope sees it and guns for it.

"This will be so much fun!"

Josh gulps and gets nervous.

"Ah, Vanellope? Aren't you going a little too fast? Vanellope? Vanellope!"

Vanellope ignores Josh's commands. He looks back at the ramp up ahead.

"Hold on a second! This isn't the Dukes of Hazard! WHOA!"

Vanellope drives up the ramp and off it. Josh closes his eyes and suddenly his car turns into the flying one. He opens his eyes and looks over the door. He sighs in relief.

"Oh yeah…that's right."

Vanellope flies around in the sky for a bit. Josh sniffs and looks over at Vanellope.

"Alright, land this thing."

Vanellope flies down and lands. The car transforms back into its normal version. Vanellope jumps up and down on the seat.

"That was so much fun!"

"Yeah, yeah it was." Josh says getting out of the car

Vanellope looks and sees Josh walking away. She glitches and reappears in front of him.

"What now?"

"What's the matter with you? You're not your usual self."

Josh rubs the back of his head. He looks around for an answer and looks back down at Vanellope.

"I'm sorry Vanellope. Today's an…odd day for me."

Vanellope gulps slowly.

"Why?"

Josh rubs his eyes and sighs.

"You guys are lucky. You don't age a day in your daily lives."

"Well yeah, were video game characters."

"But I'm not Vanellope. Today was going to come to me eventually. But that's not what I'm worried about…"

"What are you worried about?"

Josh gulps.

"Who I might become."

Josh walks past Vanellope and she watches Josh head towards the exit of _Sugar Rush_.

Game Central Station…

The four continue to prepare Josh his party. Every time Josh tries to go to _Tapper's_, one of them stops him and drags him off. This goes on a few times. When Josh thinks he's heading to _Tapper's_, one of them stops him again. The party starts to get finished up. And finally, it's done.

Later…

Josh looks over a bench and sees a clear opening to _Tapper's_. He looks left and right and quickly walks towards it. He turns around and sees no one around. Josh looks back up ahead and Vanellope glitches in front of him. Josh jumps and calms down.

"Vanellope!', sighs hard, 'Okay, I'm going into _Tapper's_! I don't know why you, Ralph, Felix and EVEN Calhoun stopped me today. I want to go into _Tapper's _and have a Root Beer, okay Vanellope?"

"Sure. Go right on in."

Josh flinches to that comment.

"Really? You're not going to stop me?"

"No. But you have to do one small thing."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Of course, what?"

Vanellope reaches in her hoodie and pulls out a blindfold of candy wrapping paper.

"Put this on."

Josh narrows his eyes as he grabs it.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Then you can go into _Tapper's._"

Josh sighs and rolls his eyes. He wraps the paper around his eyes and crosses his arms.

"There, can I go in now?"

"Sure. Need any help?"

Josh pauses and bites his lip.

"What do you think?"

"Here, I'll help."

Vanellope lends out her hand and Josh takes it. She guides Josh into _Tapper's._

_Tapper's…_

Josh and Vanellope walk into _Tapper's_. It's dark. Vanellope continues to guide Josh in. It's really quiet for some reason.

"Vanellope? Why is it quiet? I've never heard nothing come from _Tapper's _before."

"I don't know. You can take off the blindfold now."

"Thank you."

Josh takes the blindfold off and sees its pitch black in the game.

"What's going on?', chuckles, 'Tapper didn't pay this month's rent?"

Josh and Vanellope walk more into _Tapper's_.

"Hello?" Josh asks

Then suddenly, the lights turn on and everyone from _Hero's Duty, Fix-It Felix, Jr., _and _Sugar Rush _characters yell out at Josh.

(All at once)

"SURPRISE!"

Josh flinches to see everyone from their games. The soldiers from _Hero's Duty, _the Nicelanders from _Fix-It Felix, Jr., _and even the rest of the racers from _Sugar Rush_, all there throwing him a surprise party.

"What the…"

"Well, what do you think Josh?" Ralph asks

Josh looks up at Ralph.

"What is all this?"

"It's a party of course', Felix explains and Josh looks down, 'Here, come and look at your cake."

Josh blinks.

"Cake?"

The crowd moves. Josh looks ahead and sees the biggest cake he's ever made for him in his entire life.

"Wow…"

Josh walks closer to it. It's split up into three sections, all resembling Josh's known avatars throughout his game adventures. On the far left is his _Hero's Duty_ section. Dressed in his more futuristic look on his hover board holding his two pistols. The middle cake is his two avatar forms of him from _Fix-It Felix, Jr., _his Ralph and Felix form. His Felix form is on the roof holding up his giant hammer and his Ralph form climbing the building throwing up his huge hand. And the right cake, his _Sugar Rush_ form, but he's in HIS car driving on the track. Josh smiles seeing what everyone has done for him. Vanellope comes up behind him.

"So, what do you think?"

Josh backs up and turns around. Everyone waits for an answer and Josh crosses his arms.

"I hate you all."

Not exactly the reaction everyone was waiting but Josh starts laughing.

"This has to be the best party that I've ever had at Litwak's Arcade in my entire life!"

That reaction gets everyone happy.

"Thank you. All of you for this."

"Well go on, blow out your candles." Calhoun says

Josh turns around and sees that Calhoun is here as well. She crosses her arms and Josh looks at the cake. He sighs and thinks.

"What could I possible wish for? I've had my birthday here all my life. As far back as I can remember. And every wish I made…came true', everyone looks at each other, looks at candles, 'But having it _here_ like this, it's definitely on a whole other level."

Josh thinks for a moment and a second passes by. Josh leans forward and blows out the candles. Everyone claps and Josh pushes away the smoke.

"Let's celebrate!" Ralph yells

Theme music from _Tapper's _begins and everyone starts talking to each other. Josh leans against the table his cake is on and the four approach him.

"Well, what do you think Josh?" Vanellope asks

"I now understand why you all kept me away from here.', the four nod seeing that they went to extremes keeping Josh away from the game, 'You all had a hand in this didn't you?"

"Vanellope here was the mastermind behind this whole thing." Felix explains

Josh looks down at Vanellope.

"Oh really?"

Vanellope shrugs.

"It's the least I can, we can do for you. For everything you've done for us."

Josh nods. He looks at Calhoun.

"I still find it hard to believe that YOU, Sergeant Calhoun threw me a surprise party."

"I didn't arrange anything. All I did was keep you from coming here."

"Well that does explain a lot doesn't it?"

"What?"

Josh smiles.

"Because if you had a hand in throwing me a party, we might have had it in _Hero's Duty _with some uninvited guests."

"That's what I said." Vanellope says

"See?" Josh asks pointing

"Hey!" Calhoun says nudging Josh

"What?"

"They looked at me and thought of it, NO-WORD was spoken about it."

"Okay, okay. But still, guys, thanks. Let's enjoy the party."

The four nod and go to different groups to talk to the different characters. Josh looks around and smiles at the party he's having. But for some reason he looks at the exit of the game and walks towards it. Vanellope stops talking to her friends from _Sugar Rush_ and spots Josh leaving the game.

"Josh?"

Josh leaves _Tapper's _and heads to Game Central Station with Vanellope in tow.

Game Central Station…

In Game Central Station. Josh sits in his car listening to the radio. Vanellope walks out the entrance of _Tapper's _and sees Josh. Josh changes the station and leans back.

"Josh?', Josh turns and sees Vanellope, 'What are you doing out here? The party is inside."

"Oh hey Vanellope. I'm just…thinking that's all."

"What's there to think about?"

Josh looks back up at the ceiling of Game Central Station.

"Come, sit down in my office."

Vanellope glitches and sits down in the passenger seat.

"Don't you like the party Josh?"

"I love the party Vanellope. Thank you. I'll never forget it. It's just that…"

"What? What is it?"

Josh sighs and lowers his head.

"I don't want to change Vanellope. I know I always say that change is a good thing. Especially with what I've done to your games but…I'm such hypocrite."

"What's a hy-pocrite?"

Josh sort of smiles.

"It's something when someone states something but goes back on it. Like me for example, I say change is a good thing but I don't want to change."

"Why don't you want to change?"

"Plenty of reasons. Best one I can think of, is the promise I made my brother."

"You can still keep that promise."

Josh looks off to the side.

"But I don't know if I can. I'm always going to get older but that means I'm going to have to change. I'm…scared who I'm going to change into as I get older. I don't want to change. I just don't. That was my wish."

"Your wish?"

"I wished that I will never change."

"Well I hope it still comes true even though you just told me."

Josh looks off to the side.

"Jas always asked me what I wished for, I told him and they always came true."

"What were they?"

Josh sort of smiles.

"That's the thing. I never wished for anything."

Vanellope gets confused.

"Huh?"

"I had everything I wanted. I didn't want anything else."

"Oh…that's…something Josh."

Josh nods.

"I just…don't know who I'll become…"

Vanellope thinks for a moment and looks serious.

"Are you that stupid?"

Josh blinks and slowly looks at Vanellope.

"What did you just call me?"

"Compared to everything you've done, after every race, every Cy-Bug and every villain, you're scared of changing who you'll become?"

Josh diverts his eyes and looks back at Vanellope.

"Well…yeah…"

Vanellope stands up on the seat and hits Josh.

"Hey!', Vanellope hits Josh again, 'Stop it!"

"Stop sweating and getting nervous about something so little."

Josh looks around to seeing that Vanellope is being this 'tough' little girl knocking sense into him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Vanellope Von Schweetz?"

"What have you done with the real Josh Litwak?"

"I am the real Josh Litwak."

"Not from what I'm seeing you're not."

"Now you're confusing me. Huh?"

"You're the only one who can change who you are. If you want to change, so be it. If you don't, then don't. But if you do change, I know and everyone else here will know that you are going to change into someone great. But if you stay the same, everyone here, including me will know you're always going to be the Josh Litwak we know and get played by. No matter how old you get."

Josh thinks about what Vanellope is saying to him. He looks ahead and slowly realizes that he's the one who's in charge of who he is. If he's going to change, that was up to him. But he doesn't have to change, he can still be who he is, no matter how old he gets.

"Your right. Your absolutely right.', Vanellope begins to smile, 'I'm never going to change unless I want to. I'm in charge of who I am and I shouldn't be worried about changing into someone I'm not."

"Well said."

Josh looks at Vanellope.

"Oh by the way."

"What?"

"This is for hitting me."

Josh grabs Vanellope and starts tickling her to death.

"No, no, no stop! Stop Josh!"

"Shame on you for hitting me once, hit me twice not only are you going to glitch, you're going to glitch whether you like it or not."

"Stop! STOP!"

Vanellope glitches and appears on the hood of the car. Josh gets out and watches Vanellope breathe heavily. He wipes his hands and leans against the car.

"Had enough?"

"Yes! Yes! Please don't tickle me again."

"You going to hit me again?"

"No. I'll make Calhoun do that."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Better."

Vanellope rolls over and stands on the hood.

"Can we get back to the party now?"

Josh nods.

"Absolutely."

Vanellope hops off the hood of the car and as the two walk away, Josh remembers his car is still on.

"Oh hold on, I have to turn off my radio and car."

Vanellope nods. Josh goes back to his car but doesn't overhear the report on the radio.

"_Be on the lookout of a missing boy named Josh Litwa…"_

Josh turns off the car. He looks at Vanellope and the two head back to _Tapper's._

_Tapper's…_

Josh and Vanellope enter _Tapper's._ Ralph and Felix turn around and see Josh.

"Josh!" Felix yells

"Where have you been?" Ralph asks

Josh looks up at Ralph walking towards him.

"What?"

"The party was dying without you."

"Wouldn't you just regenerate?" Josh asks with a smirk

"Well turn this party up."

"Uh, how?"

"Play something!"

"Uhhh…"

The crowd in _Tapper's _hear Ralph's comment. They know what he's talking about. They want Josh to play a song.

"No. No, no, not now, not at my own party."

"Sure, of course at your own party!" Ralph says picking up Josh

"Hey!"

"Play a song!"

"At my own party?"

"Of course!"

"Hey!"

Ralph sets down Josh on the stage. The crowd cheers for Josh to play something. He fixes his coat and shakes his head.

"Well, since you all are asking me 'nicely'.', the crowd gets more cheery, 'oh well, why not?"

The crowd yells. Josh sighs and hits his watch. His musician copies hit the stage and get ready. Josh grabs the microphone.

"All right, I have a song in mind, let's stop talking and play!"

The crowd cheers. Josh and his band begin.

"**Don't solve the problem,**

**when danger is better.**

**Far away where you stock them**

**In cages that tether**

**And all the bridges you've burned,**

**leave you trapped off at all sides.**

**And now the tables do turn,**

**and it's all gone, what's left for you.**

Josh looks at Vanellope.

**And when the sky is falling,**

**don't look outside the window.**

**Step back and hear I'm calling.**

**Give up, don't take the fast road.**

**It's just your doubt that binds you.**

**Just drop those thoughts behind you now.**

**Change your mind.**

**You let go too soon.**

Josh winks at Vanellope. She cheers Josh on.

**Sit down, you're sinking,**

**there's no one to watch you.**

**Skip town, you're thinking,**

**there's no one to stop you.**

**And all the bridges you've burned,**

**leave you trapped off at all sides.**

**And now the tables do turn,**

**and it's all gone, what's left for you.**

**And when the sky is falling,**

**don't look outside the window.**

**Step back and hear I'm calling.**

**Give up, don't take the fast road.**

**It's just your doubt that binds you.**

**Just drop those thoughts behind you now.**

**Change your mind.**

**Let go too soon.**

Josh jumps up and spins in the air.

**Don't run away,**

**Stop feeling fine.**

**It's better than your worst, your worst day.**

**No words to say, I'll give you mine,**

**and pocket all the hurt, and just stay.**

**Don't run away.**

**It's better than your worst, your worst day.**

**And when the sky is falling,**

**don't look outside the window.**

**Step back and hear I'm calling.**

**Give up, don't take the fast road.**

**And when the sky is falling,**

**don't look outside the window.**

**Step back and hear I'm calling.**

**Give up, don't take the fast road.**

**It's just your doubt that binds you.**

**Just drop those thoughts behind you now.**

**Change your mind.**

**Let go too soon.**

**Don't run away.**

**I'll change your mind.**

**Let go too soon.**

**[x3]**

**Don't run away.**

**I'll change your mind.**"

Josh spins around and ends the song. The crowd cheers and he looks up at all of them.

"Thank you, thank you. Now for this next song', looks at Vanellope, 'I'm going to need some help."

The crowd and the four look at each other. Josh points directly at Vanellope.

"Vanellope!', Vanellope jumps, 'Come up here, I need your help."

"What? Me? No, no, no, I don't think so Josh."

Josh nods with a smile.

"Oh yes, get your butt up here now."

Vanellope shakes her head. She starts to back up and Ralph and Felix cheer her on.

"I will not Ralph! No thank you Josh!"

Josh twirls his fingers around and suddnely Vanellope gets lifted up in mid-air. Josh waves his hand for Vanellope to fly right next to him. She floats to the stage and Josh grabs a stool. He sets Vanellope down and she looks hard at him.

"I can't do this Josh!"

Josh looks funny at Vanellope.

"Having second thoughts?"

"I never had a first thought in the first place!"

"Relax. You'll do just fine."

"I, I don' t know what to say."

Josh tilts his head. He puts his hand over Vanellope's mouth. Codes transfer from his hand to Vanellope's mouth. He moves his hand away and Vanellope touches her lips.

"You do now."

Vanellope shakes her head wondering what just happened. Josh looks at the crowd.

"Now, with my lovely, short assistant, she's going to help me with this song. Enjoy."

Vanellope gulps and holds the microphone tightly in her hand. Josh points at Vanellope and the song begins.

"**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

Vanellope grabs her throat seeing that she's actually singing the song. Josh looks up at the crowd.

**Woke up on the right side of the bed**

**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**

**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

**'Cause it's always a good time**

Josh begins to dance and Vanellope begins to jump up and down.

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**

**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

**'Cause it's always a good time**

Josh points at Vanellope and she's right on cue.

**Good morning and good night**

**I'll wake up at twilight**

**It's gonna be alright**

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

Josh gets closer to Vanellope and the two look at each other.

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
**

The two smile at each other and Josh waves his hand showing that it's still Vanellope.

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**

**Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Good morning and good night**

**I'll wake up at twilight**

**It's gonna be alright**

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time.**

The two look at each other and bob heads. The crowd loves it. Ralph claps as Calhoun nods. Felix hops up and down from the song. Everyone in the room starts clapping. The soldiers from _Hero's Duty_. The Nicelanders get into the groove as well. The racers from _Sugar Rush_ throw their hands up.

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then**

**Doesn't matter where**

**It's always a good time there**

**Doesn't matter when,**

**It's always a good time then**

The crowd starts playing along with the music. Getting to know the words. Josh and Vanellope put their backs to each other.

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. **

Josh and Vanellope look at each other as the song ends. They smile and high five at each other. The crowd claps for a wonderful performance. Josh picks up Vanellope and the two wave to the crowd. This is definitely a party Josh will never forget.

Later…

The five are still in _Tapper's _but it's just them. For some reason their laughing really hard. Josh falls off his seat laughing his butt off. Felix on the other hand hides behind his hat. Calhoun pats his back trying to comfort him. Ralph and Vanellope just love it.

"One more time Josh, just one more." Vanellope asks

Josh tries to get up but can't.

"I don't, I don't know if I can Vanellope, ha, ha,', looks at Felix, 'I'm sorry Felix but it's just to funny, ha, ha."

"Well it was quite a bit but not that much."

"But still, it's hilarious. And just for that, I'll do it again."

"Yes!"

"Oh no." Felix says putting down his hat

Josh stands back up and clears his throat. He turns into his Fix-It avatar. He looks at the four and gets ready.

"Okay', clears throat, 'I'm GONNA WRECK IT!"

Ralph and Vanellope laugh again. Felix shakes his head and Josh just laughs.

"I cannot imagine you ever saying that."

"It was my only option at the time."

"And of course, you threw your hammer at the bars and what of course happened?" Josh asks with a face

Felix sighs.

"The bars became stronger and bigger."

"Right. And here's the money maker', everyone looks at Josh, he looks somewhat depressed, 'WHY DO I FIX EVERYTHING I TOUCH!?"

Ralph and Vanellope start crying. Josh falls to his knees and turns back into his normal self.

"Oh man Felix. I'm sorry but that's way too hard not to pass up."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Thank you', Josh sighs, 'Now this is definitely the best birthday party I've ever had in my entire life."

"Sure hope so." Vanellope says

"You worked really hard on it. I didn't want it but you still did it. Thank you Vanellope. Thank you all."

The four nod. Josh sighs through his nose and suddenly, on the screen, Josh's mother walks into the Arcade. Calhoun looks up and takes notice.

"Who is that?"

Ralph, Felix and Vanellope look. Josh narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"Is that…a player?" Calhoun asks

Josh turns around and looks through the screen. He sees his mother.

"Mom?"

The four look down and see that it's Josh's mother.

"That's your mother?" Calhoun asks

Josh turns back around.

"Yeah', looks back at the screen, 'What is she doing here?"

"Quick, everyone hide." Calhoun orders

The four rush and hide in the hallway. Josh just stares and stays completely frozen. The four appear behind the corner.

"Josh, hide yourself!" Vanellope whispers but yells

Josh nods.

"All right. I will', looks at Calhoun, 'Relax Calhoun I won't do anything."

Calhoun nods. As Josh walks over to the four, his mother speaks.

"_Josh?"_

Josh stops. He slowly looks up at his Mom.

"Mom?"

"_I…I don't know if you can hear me…this is so ridicules. I don't even know why I'm here."_

Josh just blinks watching his Mom get all emotional and starts almost crying.

"_I know we had are difficulties. I do know that. I know how you must think of me. As the worst mother in the world."_

Josh makes a face.

"That's an understatement."

"_I…I never blamed you for what happened to Jas',_ Josh looks back up at his mother, the four look up as well, _'The reason I treated you the way I did was because…it was so hard to look at you. You two were always together. You always took care of him. He always looked up to you', _Josh gulps and his hand begins to shake, _'I understand how you felt when you lost him. It probably hurt more than it did with me and your father. But what happened to Jason wasn't your fault', _Josh gulps really hard slowly looking down, dazed, _'It was my fault.', _Josh looks back up at his Mom, Mrs. Litwak starts crying putting her hand on her face, '_Please come home Josh. I want you back so badly. I can't go on another day not knowing your home…please come home Josh. I miss you so much."_

Josh watches his mother crying for him to come home. He slowly looks down and sees she's only a few feet away from him. Josh takes a step forward and raises his hand, Calhoun see Josh is about to signal her. So she steps out but…Josh stops. He slowly lowers his hand and looks down at the floor. Calhoun sees and stops as well.

"_This was your favorite place for you two. Even if you're not here, it feels like you two still are. I love you Josh. Please come home."_

Mrs. Litwak turns around and leaves the Arcade. Josh just stands there confused and completely dazed. The four slowly come out of the hallway and right up behind Josh. They look at each other wondering why Josh didn't do anything to get her attention. Vanellope blinks and steps forward.

"Josh? Are you okay?" Vanellope asks reaching out

"Leave me alone.', the four just blink, Josh doesn't turn around, 'Leave me alone…please…I need…a few minutes to myself."

The four look at each other. Ralph softly grabs Vanellope from moving closer to him. Josh still stands there dazed. The four look at each other and leave _Tapper's._ Josh breathes slowly and brushes his hair back. He looks back up at the screen and slowly falls down on purpose. He gulps really hard and shuts his eyes. He starts crying.

"Mom…MOM…"

Josh just cries. Back in the real world, as Mrs. Litwak leaves, she grabs an umbrella from her purse and shoots it out. It rains hard as she goes to her car. It rains really hard outside the Arcade and in the distance, a storm approaches.

The end of chapter 17 (Sorry for the wait everyone)

Preview of next chapter…

The Arcade works like this. The power to the games comes from the surge bar, A.K.A., Game Central Station. As long as they don't get unplugged from the station, the games are safe. But when they do get unplugged, whoever or whatever is in the game will be erased. So the games stay alive as long as their plugged in. But, Game Central Station, A.K.A., the surge bar is connected to the building. The building runs on power but here's catch, what happens when the building loses power? What happens to the games then? Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer Chapter 18 - Blackout


	18. Chapter 18 - Blackout

Chapter 18 – Blackout

Game Central Station…

Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun wait outside _Tapper's _for Josh's return. It's been a while and Vanellope is getting a little worried about him.

"He's been in there for a while." Vanellope says looking over her shoulder at the entrance

Calhoun looks down.

"Give him some time. He'll come out."

"But it's already been like…ten minutes. What could he be doing in there?"

"Eight minutes and forty five seconds Vanellope." Calhoun corrects

Vanellope looks up at Calhoun with a surprised look on her face knowing she has the accurate time. Calhoun shrugs.

"I'm thorough."

Vanellope narrows her eyes. At the entrance to _Tapper's_, Josh walks down the hallway to Game Central Station. He looks dazed and with a complete blank stare on his face. After hearing what his own Mother said to him, even though she was several feet away from him. It hit him hard and it's written all over his face.

"I just don't know, Josh needs to let personal things go." Ralph states

Josh stops walking and looks up. He narrows his eyes and walks to the corner of the entrance to _Tapper's._ He takes a peek around the corner and sees the four.

"Come on Ralph, don't say that." Felix says

"I'm not being mean or anything but Felix but it's just seems like that's all Josh cares about."

Josh blinks and throws his head back up against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Calhoun

"Maybe it's about time someone told him that, possible, he's stuck here forever." Ralph says

Josh gulps. The three look at each other.

"He can't leave. We all know that. His only exit is that entrance to that game', points and the three look, 'and we all saw what happened when he went to it. No matter what, Josh can't leave."

"You don't know that." Vanellope says

"I'm sorry Vanellope, but it's the truth. Josh can't possible leave this place. When the Arcade opens on Monday, it will be only a matter of time before someone finally finds his body. And then it will be too late."

Josh gulps. He throws his head down and walks out of the entrance of _Tapper's._ Vanellope is the first one to see him.

"Josh!"

The other three look and see Josh. Vanellope rushes over to Josh as he continues to walk away. The other three catch up.

"Josh." Vanellope calls out for

Josh stops and the three come up to Josh as well.

"You okay?" Vanellope asks

Josh puts his hands in his pockets and turns.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Vanellope looks a bit somewhat confused.

"Well, you know, what happened…back there…"

Josh narrows his eyes and diverts them.

"Oh that? I'm fine, really', the four don't exactly look like they believe him, Josh sees and smiles, 'I'm fine really. Just an unexpected surprise just like anyone. I got what I wanted."

"And what would that exactly be?" Calhoun asks

"I asked to be alone. And I got that. I'm fine guys really', looks funny at Ralph, 'It's not like I'm going anywhere any time soon. Right Ralph?"

Ralph narrows his eyes. Josh slowly turns around and looks at Game Central Station. Josh slowly moves his body in another direction and walks around in circles back and forth.

"Well, if that's all over and done with we still got a few loose ends to tie up." Calhoun begins

Felix looks up.

"Would do you mean Tamora?"

Ralph and Vanellope look at Calhoun as well. Josh just ignores her.

"Well there's the whole 'party' scene in _Tapper's, _he's probably want that cleaned up."

Suddenly Josh narrows his eyes and rubs them. He looks somewhat in pain.

"Ahh, what the heck?" Josh complains shaking his head

"And another thing, we should…" Calhoun says

Josh shakes his head again and looks around. He sighs as he turns.

"What Calhoun? Spit it out."

Josh turns and sees the four standing perfectly still. He shrugs.

"Calhoun?', looks at Vanellope, 'Vanellope?', looks at Felix, 'Felix?', looks at Ralph, 'Ralph?"

There completely frozen. Josh narrows his eyes and approaches them. He waves his hand in front of Calhoun and sees she's not responding to his actions at all.

"Okay…if she saw that then she would hit me about now…', looks at the other three, 'What is going on?', spins around and looks into Game Central Station, 'HELLO!? HEY!"

Josh sees the other video game characters of the Arcade and sees that there supposed to moving, but there completely frozen. Josh runs to one group of characters and sees them frozen as well.

"Am I really losing my mind here?"

Josh runs again and suddenly, the Station starts to flicker back and forth. The lights that light up the place start to dim back and forth. Josh just looks up and sees the Station somewhat losing power. It starts to get really bad flickering on and almost all the way off.

"What now?" Josh says looking around

Suddenly the whole Station goes dark. Josh looks around in complete darkness and then the lights come back on. He sees everyone gone.

"Hello?"

Josh walks around the once filled room of Game Central Station of video game characters and see there all gone.

"Where did everyone go?"

Josh walks back to the same spot Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope were at. And as he gets there, there gone.

"Guys?"

Suddenly Josh's head starts to hurt.

"Ahh, oh, ahh, what the?', it starts to hurt more, 'AHHH!', Josh falls down to his knees, 'Stop! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Josh opens his eyes and sees that his left hand is disappearing.

"Huh!?"

He looks at his other hand and sees it's disappearing too.

"No, no, no!"

Josh begins to slowly disappearing. And then suddenly, he's gone.

"Then that's about it, right Josh? Josh?" Calhoun asks

Josh just blinks seeing his friends in front of him. He breathes slowly seeing he's back. Josh looks down at his hands and sees their back.

"There back, I'm back!"

Josh pats himself down and checks to see all his parts are back. The four see Josh acting like a goof.

"Uh, Josh?" Felix asks

Josh looks back at the four.

"Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Felix asks

Josh blinks to the surprise that they don't remember anything.

"Wait, you guys didn't see that just now?"

"See what?" Calhoun asks

Josh just rubs his eyes and gets really annoyed.

"None of you saw the lights in the Station going on and off?"

The four look at each other surprised to hear that they even can.

"No. No we didn't Josh." Ralph says

Josh tilts his head.

"But I didn't see any lines of codes."

"Josh, are you all right?" Vanellope asks

Josh sighs hard and brushes his hair back.

"Am I seeing things or am I just clearly losing my mind?" Josh says walking away

The four look at each other as Josh continues on through Game Central Station.

Later…

Josh sits around in Game Central Station doing absolutely nothing. He twirls his finger around lifting the benches and spins them around in circles. Josh cracks his knuckles but accidentally lets them go and they fall back down to the ground and get smashed up. He sees it and closes his eyes.

"Whoops."

Josh looks back and sees if anyone is noticing. He looks back at the mess and snaps his fingers. The chairs pop up in midair and fix themselves. Josh puts them back right where they belong and looks down at his hand. He blinks seeing his hand is disappearing again.

"Huh?"

Josh spins his hand around on the other side and sees it disappearing again. He closes his eyes.

"Okay, this is just a vision, it's not really happening. Focus. You're not disappearing. It's not REALLY happening.', Josh slowly opens his eyes and sees his hand disappearing, 'Okay, it is happening and I AM disappearing."

Josh spins around and looks around to see if anyone is looking. He looks back down and sees his hand completely gone. Josh gets up and puts it in his pocket. He holds his arm as he walks around Game Central Station. Josh whispers to himself while sweating from his forehead.

"This can't happening. Not again. There's no FRICKEN lines of codes."

Josh slowly takes his hand out and sees it's still missing. He gasps and suddenly bumps into Felix.

"Oh Josh, didn't see you there brother."

"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?"

Felix flinches.

"Nothing. I didn't see you walk in front of me."

Josh breathes slowly and calms down.

"Oh, ah…sorry. I'm just not…feeling like myself."

"Really? What's the matter?"

Josh holds his right arm tightly.

"I just can't seem to see or feel my right hand at the moment. That's all." Josh says with a look on his face

Felix narrows his eyes.

"Oh. You should go lie down."

Josh shakes his head continuously.

"I'm too wide awake at the moment. After what I've seen."

Felix just blinks. Josh looks down at his hand in his pocket and quickly begins to panic. And all of a sudden…

"Hey Josh!" Vanellope yells

Josh turns around and suddenly gets tackled by Vanellope. He gets pushed back and waves his hands around. Vanellope just glitches and lands on the ground.

"Got ya."

"Whoa, whoa, whao! Vanellope! Why you!"

Josh points his right hand at Vanellope.

"Now listen Vanellope, I', sees right hand is back, 'My hand…my hand!"

Josh examines his right hand continuously seeing that it's back.

"What is going on?"

"Josh? Are you all right? I'm sorry; I just wanted to surprise ya."

Josh gulps and looks down at Vanellope. He waves her off.

"It's alright Vanellope, I was just…I was in fact surprised. Nice going." Josh says pretending to smile

Vanellope sees and throws down her arm.

"All right. Welcome back then."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"To what?"

"To, being YOU of course."

Josh nods.

"Right."

Vanellope steps forward and suddenly, everything freezes. Josh blinks and looks closer at Vanellope.

"Vanellope?"

Josh kneels down and lends out his arm to Vanellope. But as he touches her, his hand goes through her seeing the lines of codes she's made up of.

"Not again."

Josh then looks at Felix. He moves his hand side to side through him seeing the lines of codes made up of him. Josh backs up and stands up.

"What are you trying to show me here?"

Then the lights of the Station start flickering on and off slowly. Josh takes notice. And then suddenly, THUNDER strikes. Josh flinches and recognizes the sound.

"Thunder? That's impossible."

The thunder strikes again louder and the Station flickers. Josh looks and sees the lights dimming. He slowly looks down and sees at the entrance of the ripped power cord entrance is acting funny.

"Huh?"

The field that protects it starts to short out. Josh looks closer and suddenly, like a lightning bolt shoots out and flies across the station.

"WHOA~!"

The lightning bolt hits the floor of the station. Josh spins around off the floor and looks at the spot where the lightning hit. He breathes slowly hearing the sound again.

"What now?"

Back at the entrance of the ripped power cord, not just one lightning bolt shoots through, a dozen shoot out. Josh sees and runs for it. He slides under a bench and covers himself from the bolts as they shoot out and hit several video game characters. Josh sees them get hit and suddenly disappear.

"No! STOP!"

The lightning continues and Josh looks over at Vanellope and Felix who are still standing still.

"Vanellope! Felix! RUN!', realizes, 'They can't hear me!"

The lightning strikes and almost hits Vanellope.

"Vanellope!"

The lightning hits Felix and he disappears.

"Felix!"

Then a powerful lightning strikes down hard on Vanellope. A black smudge mark is all that is left of Vanellope.

"Vanellope!"

"What?!" Vanellope yells jumping

Felix flinches. Josh opens his eyes and sees that it was all a vision. He breathes slowly and sees Vanellope looking frightened up at him.

"Your, your back!', sees Felix, 'Both of you!"

"Uhh, Josh?" Vanellope asks worried

Josh kneels down and pats Vanellope to make sure she's standing before him.

"Josh', getting annoyed, 'what are you doing?"

Vanellope glitches a few feet away. Josh sighs in relief.

"Thank God…your still here."

"Josh, I have to say, your starting to worry me."

Josh looks at Felix.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves."

Josh walks ahead and frantically searches around Game Central Station. Vanellope and Felix watch Josh and look at each other.

(Same time)

"Tamora/Ralph!"

Felix and Vanellope run off.

_Hero's Duties…_

The four talk up with Josh's strange behavior in the crashed down ship.

"He's acting strange. He's scaring me." Vanellope says

"He was acting funny, saying 'We're back, we're back, worry about ourselves' and such. Doesn't make a lot of sense." Felix explains

"And you just let him run off around Game Central Station?" Calhoun asks

"What else could we do? He's going nuts!" Vanellope yells

"There has to be a reason." Ralph says

"Just ask him." Calhoun suggests

Felix and Vanellope look at each other. Vanellope rolls her eyes.

"Well DUH! But…"

"But what?" Calhoun asks

Vanellope gets nervous. The three see.

"Josh…he's scaring me a little."

Ralph blinks and Calhoun looks up at him. Calhoun sighs and leaves the crashed down ship.

Game Central Station…

Josh examines the field that's protecting the entrance to the ripped power cord. He remembers lightning shooting out of them, but why.

"Lightning and thunder…why would I hear and see them and not anyone else? It doesn't make sense…what are you trying to SHOW me? Why am I disappearing?"

Josh gulps and looks at his right hand. He forms a finger pointing out and slowly goes to touch the field. He gets an inch away and suddenly Calhoun calls for him.

"Josh."

Josh jumps and flies up.

"WHOA!"

Calhoun flinches and Josh looks down.

"Oooh, Calhoun…you scared me half to death."

"You seem to bring that on yourself."

Josh flies back down. He brushes his hair back and looks around.

"What? What is it?"

Calhoun crosses her arms.

"Vanellope and Felix told me what happened a little while ago."

Josh narrows his eyes and looks back at the field. He stays cool about it.

"What happened a while ago?" Josh asks narrowing his eyes

"Well, Felix explained you kept saying there back, there back, worry about ourselves. Care to explain that?"

Josh gulps and shrugs.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

Calhoun sighs.

"Look I'm going to just say it, your scaring Vanellope', that catches Josh's eye, he gets up and turns around, Calhoun sees, 'Ever since you saw your Mother and what she said..."

Josh shakes his head.

"This has nothing to do with that. Believe me."

"I would like to Josh. But you're not just scaring Vanellope. You're scaring everyone else."

Josh gets annoyed but remains calm.

"I'm not doing it on purpose Calhoun. I'm figuring out what the codes are trying to show me. Different things are happening at once and I'm trying to figure it out. Excuse me."

Josh walks past Calhoun and she grabs his arm. He looks back at Calhoun.

"You need, to, calm, down."

"I'm doing for everyone's safety, including Vanellope's, let go of me."

"Not until you calm down."

Josh sighs hard.

"Let go of me." Josh says stricter

"Calm down." Calhoun orders

Josh bites his lip and clenches his left fist. Calhoun goes ready to restrain Josh, but Josh flies his way up out of Calhoun's grasp before she can restrain him. Josh flies back down and pats himself down. Calhoun shakes her head.

"When your slick, always be quick." Josh says

Josh turns around and bumps into Ralph. Josh gulps and slowly backs up.

"Calhoun brought back up I see."

"Josh…', puts hand up, 'I'm your friend here. We just want to help."

Josh remembers what Ralph said earlier.

"Says so from my so called 'friend'."

"Huh?"

Josh sighs and turns around. He sees himself being surrounded by the four. Josh then looks up.

"You have got to be kidding me. GUYS! Something horrible is about to happen and your stopping me from finding out! You got to believe me!"

The four approach Josh slowly. He gets ready to fly out but then, the lights in the Station start dimming back and forth. Every game character takes notice. Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun take notice too. Josh rubs his eyes making sure it's not a vision. The lights come back on full and the four look at Josh.

"You saw that right? Tell me you four saw that!?"

"Yeah, we did." Ralph says

"What was that?" Felix asks

"Thunder and lightning…', thinks for a moment, 'It has something to do with that?"

"Thunder and lightning?" Calhoun asks

Josh snaps his fingers.

"If I'm right, it's happening right now."

Josh runs around Ralph and the four watch.

"Josh! Where are you going?" Vanellope yells

Josh looks back.

"_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_!"

The four look at each other and chase after Josh to _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_.

_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,…_

Josh lands on his two feet and walks to the front of the apartment building. Back at the train, the four scramble as they get off and fall all over each other. Josh looks back at the commotion and sees the dog pile. He smiles.

"What's the rush? And what took you guys so long?"

Calhoun is the first one to get up. She looks furious.

"Mind telling us what you're doing here?"

Josh puts his hands up.

"_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ has the clearest view of the front doors of the Arcade. If my theory is right, then I can get a clear view of what's happening outside."

Calhoun sighs and the other three catch up.

"Why?"

Josh points.

"What else? To prove my theory."

Calhoun rolls her eyes. Josh flies up and the four watch. He gets up close of the screen and looks ahead of all the Arcade games just standing around. Josh looks closer at the doors. It's sort of fuzzy through the screen. The four continue to wait on the ground. Josh looks closer and sees lightning shoot from the sky. It's clear that it's raining outside the Arcade, hard. Josh whistles.

"Man it's raining hard. Why didn't it just rain in the arcade?', realizes, 'Wait!', smiles, 'Of course!"

The four look confused wondering what Josh is even talking about. Josh looks down and points. Suddenly Josh's car appears the four move away. Josh flies down and lands in his seat. He changes the radio stations to find the weather report. The four slowly approach Josh and his car.

"Now what are you doing?" Felix asks

"Finding the weather report', changes a few more times and finds it, 'here it says."

'_The skies continue to pour rain. Weather report rain is hitting over six inches._'

"Six inches? GOD." Josh says

'_With the rain set to the side, thunder and lightning continue to strike. Weather reports say to stay indoors. Keep away from windows and turn off all electrical devices. Reports are saying black outs are hitting several homes._'

"Blackouts?"

'_That's for today's weather, here is the news_.'

Josh turns off the radio. He wipes his face

"That's not good. NOT good at all." Josh says getting out of the car

Josh walks past the four and Calhoun becomes more annoyed.

"Mind telling us what's going on?!"

Josh looks back.

"A thunderstorm is happening outside the Arcade. A BAD one. According to the radio, blackouts are happening all over my town. Any second, those lightning bolts can hit the Arcade', the four don't exactly get it, Josh sees it, 'This is very BAD."

"Why?" Vanellope asks

Josh looks at Vanellope. He rubs his eyes.

"Even though the Arcade has backup generators in case of a power outage, it takes exactly thirty seconds for them to kick on."

"Then what's the big deal?" Ralph asks

Josh looks shocked at Ralph.

"Ralph. The only way the backup generators turn on, is when the Arcade loses power.', still they don't get it, 'The entire Arcade will shut down!"

The four gasp.

"What?!" Calhoun shouts

"The entire Arcade?!" Felix yells

"But were safe, were still connected to Game Central Station. As long as were plugged in, the games will stay on." Ralph explains

"Yeah, Ralph's right." Vanellope says

Josh rubs his eyes and sighs.

"You guys don't get it', looks at them, 'It doesn't matter if were still plugged in, the surge bar, A.K.A. Game Central Station is connected to the building. If the building loses power, Game Central Station, A.K.A. the surge bar, every game connected to it will shut off!"

The four gasp again.

"What can we do Josh?" Vanellope asks

Josh brushes his hair back.

"We can't stay in the games, we all have to stay in Game Central Station and…wait the storm out. If we stay in the games…will just get erased with everything inside them."

The four look at each other. Josh gulps and sighs softly.

Game Central Station…

Josh stands on the main desk of Game Central Station and grabs the microphone. The four stand in front of him waiting for his story to the other video game characters.

"Attention video game characters, attention', the video game characters take notice of Josh in front of them all, 'A powerful storm is heading across my town, possible over the Arcade, that's why we're experiencing these certain', the lights in the Station star to dim back and forth, 'Power surges.' The video game characters look amongst each other, 'So for the time being, stay inside Game Central Station. There is no pass through to your or anyone's games for the time being. I repeat, no access will be granted to go to your or anyone's games. That is all."

Josh sets down the microphone and jumps down. Calhoun approaches Josh.

"You didn't tell them everything."

Josh gulps.

"If I tell them what will happen a panic will start. At least like this, we have some control."

"Oh…smart."

Josh shrugs.

"I guess I'm not losing my mind after all huh?"

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"Right now, we have to make sure no one else is in their games and get them ALL back here."

"How long do we even have?" Calhoun asks

The lights dim again and for a while. The come back on and Josh gulps.

"By that last one…only a matter of time."

"I can get a search party moving fast." Calhoun says

"Good."

Calhoun goes off and gets her soldiers ready to depart to other games to get any video game characters out of the games. Josh looks at Ralph.

"Ralph, go back to your game and make sure every tenant is out and here, got it?"

"Got it."

Ralph runs off.

"I'll go help, Ralph might need it." Felix says

Josh sees Felix walking off.

"No! Felix!"

Felix stops.

"What?"

"You stay here.', looks at Vanellope, 'I need you to keep an eye on Vanellope."

Felix narrows his eyes. Josh looks down at Vanellope and gulps.

"Okay Josh." Felix says walking back to Vanellope

Josh turns around. He has a feeling the reason he saw Vanellope and Felix disappear is because something might happen to them. But that's just a theory to Josh.

"Josh!" Calhoun yells

Josh turns around and sees Calhoun running towards him.

"What? What is it?"

"We got a problem."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Of course. Now what?"

Josh follows Calhoun to a games entrance. They head to the train that takes them to the game but the train isn't moving.

"What? What is it?"

"The trains aren't working."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean the trains 'aren't working'?"

"There not working. Or moving."

Josh blinks and boards. The doors don't even close. Josh walks back out and snaps his thumb.

"Of course, there's not enough power in the building to move the trains from the surge bar to the game."

"Have to do this the old fashion way."

Calhoun throws down her hover board and flies down the cord.

"Calhoun!', Calhoun continues to fly on and Josh's voice echoes, 'Get in and get them out before the power goes out!"

Josh looks back at Game Central Station and runs back in it. The Station keeps getting filled with all the video game characters from their games. Josh runs around avoiding bumping into someone. He sighs hard and flies up in the air. He tries to count to see if everyone is here. Back with Felix and Vanellope. Felix keeps an eye on Vanellope, but he looks at all the video game characters around.

"Jimmy jaminy, I've never seen everyone from their games inside the Station before."

Vanellope thinks to herself. Felix looks back.

"Vanellope?"

"Felix? If the power goes out, will anyone, if there inside the game disappear with everything inside it?"

"That's how it works when a game gets unplugged."

Vanellope gulps.

"Will anything else disappear as well?"

Felix looks back.

"What do you mean?"

Vanellope looks worried at Felix.

"Well, I don't know. When the power goes out, the games shut down just like when they get unplugged. But when the power goes back on, everything should be back the way there supposed to be. Unlike characters."

"Should?"

"Is there something important that you need?"

Vanellope blinks and suddenly, she glitches. Felix jumps and fixes his hat.

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope glitches her way towards _Sugar Rush_. Felix rushes to the entrances and stands in front of it. He grabs his hat.

"Oh no…Josh is going to be very steamy."

Josh lands on the ground and spots Ralph.

"Ralph! Ralph!"

"Josh!" Ralph yells waving his hand

Josh looks and sees the Nicelanders from the game behind Ralph.

"Is this everyone?"

"Everyone's accounted for."

Josh sighs in relief.

"Good.', looks to the side and sees Calhoun, 'Calhoun? Is everyone here?"

"All video game characters accounted for. Now what?"

Josh shrugs.

"Well, staying here might protect everyone when the games shut down."

"Will they shut down?" Ralph asks

"I don't know. It might pass but none of us can take that risk."

Suddenly thunder strikes. Everyone hears it. Josh brushes his hair back.

"Nice to know that I'm not the only hearing it."

"How much longer is this going to last?" Calhoun asks

"I don't know Calhoun. But when the power goes out, count to thirty and the power will come back on by the generators. All we can do now is wait."

"Josh! JOOSH!" Felix yells hopping his way towards the group

Everyone turns, including Josh.

"Felix? What's wrong?', looks and doesn't see Vanellope, 'Where's Vanellope?"

"Uhh, that's the thing?"

Josh looks worried and shocked at the same time.

At the entrance of _Sugar Rush…_

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Josh screams

Felix hops his way behind Calhoun. Josh breathes heavily and Calhoun points her finger.

"Josh. CALM DOWN." Calhoun orders

"I gave you ONE simple task and this is what happens! Now when Calhoun bends over to kiss you, I'll make sure she has to kneel first!"

"It's not my fault! She glitched her way out of my presence." Felix explains

Josh tries to calm down.

"Why did she go back?"

"I think she went back to get something."

"What? What is so important for her to get to risk her life for?"

"I don't know. But she was awfully worried about it."

Josh sighs hard. He looks down the power cord of the game. Josh gulps hard and shrugs.

"I'm going in after her."

"What?" Calhoun asks

"You can't Josh." Ralph says

"I'll be in and out before anything happens. If I'm lucky."

"You're not going in alone." Felix says

"I'm the only one who can get her fast enough', shrugs, 'Can any of you fly?"

Josh flies up and looks back.

"I see."

"If the power goes out and you two are still in there, you won't come back." Ralph explains

"I guess I better hurry then before were erased."

Josh looks at his hand and remembers his disappearing vision. He looks down the cord and looks serious. Josh flies off creating a gust pushing back Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. He heads into _Sugar Rush_.

_Sugar Rush…_

At Vanellope's castle, she looks around her room for a certain something. She glitches around trying to find it. But then she remembers, Vanellope looks under her bed and pulls out the trophy she gave to Josh when he saved her and everyone else when the bridge collapsed.

"There you are."

Up in the sky, Josh flies quickly looking for Vanellope.

"Vanellope! VANELLOPE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Vaenllope lifts her head up hearing her name. She walks to her window and sees Josh flying in the air.

"Josh! Josh!"

Josh hears his name and sees Vanellope at her castle.

"Vanellope!"

Josh flies towards Vanellope. She backs up into her room and Josh flies in.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Josh…"

"What part of stay in Game Central Station with Felix don't you understand?"

"But Josh…"

"We have to get back before the Arcade can possible shut down."

"Josh!"

"What?!"

"I came back for this."

Josh looks down and sees Vanellope holding the trophy she gave him when he saved her and the other racers when the bridge collapsed.

"You…came back for the trophy?" Josh asks calmly

"If the game shuts down, this won't be here when it comes back on."

Josh gulps and narrows his eyes. He lends out his arm and grabs Vanellope. Vanellope jumps only seeing Josh is only hugging.

"I'm sorry Vanellope of how I was acting. I didn't understand what I was seeing and what my Mom said…it took some time you know?"

Vanellope gulps and sort of smiles.

"No. I don't. Grown up stuff right?"

Josh sighs and backs up.

"Come on brat before we both disappear."

Josh picks up Vanellope and the two fly out of the room. He flies in the air and heads straight towards the exit. But suddenly in the Arcade, the lights in the ceiling start to flicker back and forth on and off. The rain outside becomes harder and the thunder strikes louder. In Game Central Station, the lights almost shut off completely and the video game characters take notice. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun notice too.

"There running out of time." Ralph says

"What's taking them so long?" Felix states

Back in _Sugar Rush_, Josh flies to the exit with Vanellope on his back. Suddenly the whole game of _Sugar Rush _glitches from the loss of power. Josh ignores it and Vanellope takes notice.

"Josh?"

"Hold on."

The whole game glitches again showing an enormous power loss.

"Josh!"

"HANG ON!"

Josh flies faster holding his hands tight. Back in the Arcade, the lights on the ceiling start to turn off one by one. And Josh whose still lying on the ground over the ripped power cord, completely lifeless; his right hand slowly starts to form into a strong fist. Back in _Sugar Rush_, Josh sees the exit in the distance.

"Almost there!"

Vanellope holds on tighter. They reach the exit and the two fly through the power cord. Back in Game Central Station, the lights start to dim and show no sign of turning back on. The video game characters start to get worried, stressing out what's happening. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun take notice and see time is literally running out.

"There still not here!" Ralph yells

Calhoun shakes her head and throws down her hover board.

"I'm going in!"

"Tamora, no!"

Felix stops Calhoun from going down the cord. But then they see a light at the end of the power cord.

"What's that?" Calhoun asks

Down the power cord, Josh and Vanellope continue to reach Game Central Station. Back outside, a lightning bolt strikes the top of the Arcade. The power is so intense that it shuts off everything in the Arcade. Every game goes off and the power in Game Central Station goes dark. All the video game characters scream and panic. They can't see anything.

"What's going on?!" Felix yells

"Felix, calm down." Calhoun orders

"I can't! I can't see anything!"

"Ow, stop jumping Felix, you hit my foot." Calhoun complains

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"Felix! Ahhh!" Calhoun yells

Calhoun tries to hit Felix but she hits Ralph.

"Ouch! Why'd you hit me for Calhoun?"

"I was trying to hit Felix!"

The thirty seconds come up and slowly, the power comes back on in the Arcade and into Game Central Station. Everyone sees and the three see it too.

"The power's back on! Yay!" Felix yells

"Felix." Calhoun says seriously

"Yes?"

Felix turns and sees he's hugging Calhoun, but he's glued to her chest. Calhoun taps her foot indicating now's the time to let go.

"NOW." Calhoun orders

"Yes Ma'am."

Felix hops off. Calhoun looks around.

"Where's Josh and Vanellope?"

Ralph looks down the entrance to _Sugar Rush_.

"Vanellope! JOSH! VANELLOPE!" Ralph yells

Felix and Calhoun walk up the steps and look down the power cord. They don't see Josh or Vanellope anywhere.

"Did they make it?" Felix asks

"There not here." Calhoun says

The two look at Ralph who's breathing slowly.

"Ralph, I…I don't know what to say…" Felix begins to say

Ralph blinks ready to almost wreck everything in sight. He raises his hands and Calhoun and Felix move back, but suddenly a light shoots out the power cord.

"Huh?"

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun look down the power cord and see the light too.

"Now what's that?" Felix asks

The three look closer and suddenly Josh glitches hard throwing himself and Vanellope out the cord. The two separate and go flying in different parts of the room. The three look and immediately Ralph goes to Vanellope. Felix and Calhoun go to Josh. Josh landed face down and for some reason his clothes are smoking. Calhoun waves her hand to push away the smoke.

"My goodness Josh, are you alright?" Felix asks

Felix goes to touch Josh but he jumps.

"Don't touch me!', the two move back, 'Don't touch me! OHHH! GOD! THAT FRICKEN HURT!"

"What happened?" Calhoun asks

Josh feels great pain and slowly turns around.

"I don't know…', breathes slowly, 'But I got through…we got through…where's Vanellope? Where is she? Is she okay?', Felix and Calhoun look at each other, Josh pushes himself up, 'What? What is it?"

"Vanellope? Can you hear me? Speak to me kid! Say something!"

Josh turns his head and sees Vanellope lying on the ground with her eyes closed while Josh hovers over her.

"No…No, no, no, no…not again."

Josh tires to push himself up but he's too weak. Felix and Calhoun try to keep him down.

"Josh, try to relax." Felix says

"No, no, no! Not AGAIN!"

Josh jumps up and crawls his way to Vanellope.

"I can't go through with this… not again…"

Josh slides near Vanellope and sees she's not moving, her eyes are closed and not breathing.

"She's, she's not breathing Josh. Please, please help her." Ralph begs

"I'll-I'll-I'll try. Let me think. Uhhh', puts fingers on her head, feels something and suddenly, 'OW!"

Josh waves his fingers around from suddenly feeling a weird shock.

"What? What's wrong?" Ralph asks

Josh rubs his head.

"I…I saw her! She's still in there!"

"She is? That's great! Find her and bring her back." Ralph orders

"I can't." Josh says shaking his head

Ralph's smile quickly goes away.

"Why not?"

Josh looks up at Ralph.

"I felt a shock when I touched her head. Her programming is denying me access to…bring her back."

"Then what can you do?"

Josh puts his fingers on his eyes. The three wait for a response. Josh lowers his fingers and looks serious. He closes his eyes.

"I'll switch places."

(Same time)

"What?"

Josh sighs and looks at the three and back down at Vanellope.

"I can switch places with her…She'll be awake and I'll be…"

"In her spot, do you really think Vanellope would want you to do that Josh?" Calhoun asks

Josh turns around and looks at Vanellope.

"I heard what Ralph said', the three blink, 'I don't belong here. I never did. I can't stay here but…Vanellope…she belongs here with you three.' closes eyes, 'I have to do this."

Josh takes a deep breath.

"Just…please tell Vanellope I'm sorry."

Ralph lowers his head.

"Josh, I didn't mean…"

Josh just looks at Vanellope.

"Just tell Vanellope what I said." Josh says looking serious

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun watch Josh. Josh takes a deep breath and slowly puts his fingers over Vanellope's forehead. He closes his eyes and puts his fingers down. He feels a sharp pain coming off of Vanellope. Her programming is forcing Josh to quit what he's doing but Josh continues on. The three see Josh in pain from what he's doing.

"Josh! We have to pull you away!" Felix says

"NOOO!', the three flinch, 'DON'T! TOUCH ME!"

The electricity shoots through Josh's body making him glitch hard. His left hand shakes horribly as his watch changes from screen to screen glitching like crazy just like him. Vanellope slowly starts to wake up as Josh closes his eyes being put in the state as Vanellope. The electricity slowly starts to stop and Josh falls down.

"Josh!" Felix yells

Felix catches Josh and sets him on the ground. Ralph looks over Vanellope.

"Kid! Kid! Answer me!"

Vanellope slowly opens her eyes and sees Ralph over her.

"Ralph? What-What happened?"

Ralph begins to laugh and shed tears.

"Your back, your back!"

"You're beginning to sound like Josh. Where's Josh?"

The three don't say anything. Vanellope sees.

"What?', Vanellope looks to her side and sees Josh lying on the floor, 'Josh!?', she gets up and crawls to him, 'What, what happened to him?! What happened?!"

Ralph and Felix don't say anything. Vanellope sees.

"What? Tell me!"

Calhoun sighs.

"He switched places with you.', Vanellope looks at Calhoun, 'He's in the state you were in before."

Vanellope shakes her head.

"No, no, no!"

Vanellope starts hitting Josh on the arm.

"Wake up! Wake up you stupid idiot! No!"

Ralph carefully grabs Vanellope and holds her back.

"No, no! NOOOO!"

Ralph holds Vanellope and she cries.

"No….no, no, no…"

"He said he was sorry." Ralph says

Vanellope continues to cry. Josh just lies there with his eyes closed not moving and barely alive.

The end of Chapter 18.

Preview of Chapter 19…

(Personal note, remember certain elements in this chapter, later chapters will have similar and reasons why to certain events)

With Josh in a comatose state, he's not doing well. But what's this? Why is his father here? His mother? But wait…who's that? Jas? Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 19 - Restart


	19. Chapter 19 - Restart

Chapter 19 – Restart

_What's happening to me?_

_Am I dead?_

_I don't feel alive…_

_What's going to happen now?_

_Did I save her? Her? Her who? Who am I talking about? I can't remember anything…_

Josh slowly opens his eyes. Their blurry at first but as he opens them, only a bright light is seen…

"Uhhhh…" Josh moans

A bell rings from the front doors of the Arcade. Mr. Litwak enters.

"Josh? Josh, are you still in here?" Mr. Litwak asks looking around

Josh blinks slowly and finally gains his eyesight back. He rubs them and slowly pushes himself up.

"Oh my head…"

Josh looks around and sees he's behind some of the Arcade games.

"Huh?"

Josh looks around as Mr. Litwak continues to search for his son.

"Josh, are you here or not?"

Josh rubs his neck.

"Dad…Dad!', Mr. Litwak follows the voice, 'I'm back here. I…fell I think."

Mr. Litwak pushes a game to the side and sees his son on the ground.

"Josh. Are you okay?"

"I'll be better if you help me stand up."

"Of course. Here."

Mr. Litwak helps Josh up to his feet. Josh continues to rub his head and shrugs.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Litwak asks

"I…don't know…"

"What happened?"

"I was chasing a quarter and I slipped on this puddle in the carpet', points and Mr. Litwak sees, 'I think I hit my head close to the surge bar."

"Surge bar?', looks and sees the ripped power cord, 'My God…look!"

Mr. Litwak bends down and Josh sees.

"What?"

"Those movers ripped the power cord to that game." Mr. Litwak says

Josh narrows his eyes.

"They did? Wouldn't that be difficult?"

"The game was quite old Josh."

"A good game too."

"Good thing you didn't hit your head on it."

"What's wrong with a little shock therapy?" Josh asks with a smirk on his face

"Thousands of dollars in hospital bills for the dramatically ill son I have."

"Oh, ha, ha…my father has a comedy side to him. I'll show you dramatically ill."

"The battle is over son."

"And the war continues on my father."

"I'll gain the advantage. Experience beats youthfulness any day."

"I'm still quicker than you."

"You sure are, let's go home now. If you didn't want to come back in here to finish your game, we'd be home by now."

"You got me killed."

"You'll get to play again tomorrow. I'll even give you the quarters."

"Fifty bucks worth?"

"You'll get four."

"That's only half the cost!"

"You'll find the rest. Somehow."

Josh makes a face.

"Good one."

"I try."

Josh and Mr. Litwak leave the Arcade.

Later…

Mr. Litwak drives Josh home. Mr. Litwak just drives while Josh, Josh just stares out the window with a blank stare on his face. Mr. Litwak peers over at his son and sees him somehow confused. He looks back at the road.

"Are you alright Josh?"

Josh doesn't blink; he just stares at himself from the car window.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I think."

"You don't look fine, you look…lost."

Josh gulps.

"I don't know Dad. Something…doesn't feel right, you know?"

"Explain." Mr. Litwak says listening in

Josh tries to find words to put it in.

"You ever get a feeling something like…something doesn't feel right?"

"Yes. All the time. For example, your Mother's cooking.', Josh rolls his eyes, 'Don't tell her I said that."

"I'm being serious Dad."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What doesn't feel right?"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"I don't know, that's the thing. I feel like…', looks around, 'this is all wrong. A part of me feels like I'm here but the other half…doesn't feel right that I am here."

"Another part of you?"

Josh feels himself.

"I'm still here obviously. But…I feel like I'm not ALL here. You know?"

"Hmm', Mr. Litwak thinks for a moment, 'I understand now."

Josh looks at his Father.

"You do?"

"Yes. And I get it. After everything that's happened, I've never seen you so strong Josh."

Josh gulps.

"Really?"

"After what happened to Jason. You did everything you could to help him and your Mother. Boy, she was a nervous wreck when that happened."

Josh gulps.

"You think it hurt her as much as it did to me?"

"Of course. Of course Josh. You're Mother and I know you would do anything for Jason. He looks up to you."

"I am such a great role model for him."

"Some things you do, do in fact scare your Mother because Jason is younger then you but, we both know, in mind you wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Josh sighs through his nose. Mr. Litwak sees.

"Sleep on what I said. You'll probably feel different in the morning."

Josh looks at his reflection in window. He looks closer and puts his head up against it.

"I hope your right."

Josh diverts his eyes down and moves his sleeve up. He looks at his watch and sees that it's dead.

"Huh…that's weird…"

"What? What now?"

"My watch…I thought I charged it completely before I left the house."

"You and that little gizmo of yours."

"Hey, this thing rocks. You have no idea how much it can do."

"Does it change your appearance?"

"Ha, ha very…"

Josh thinks for a moment. His eyes scramble all over the place and his head begins to hurt.

"What the?" Josh says grabbing his head

Mr. Litwak looks over at his son who seems to be in pain.

"Josh? Are you all right?"

"My head…its…hurting for some reason."

"Should I pull over?"

Josh shakes his head. He sees strange visions of himself but doesn't recognize what's happening. He sees himself changing into different versions of himself. But then they quickly end. Josh opens his eyes and looks around.

"Oh man what was that?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know anymore. Just take me home please…"

"Where else would we go?"

Josh sighs and slowly closes his eyes.

Litwak Residence…

Josh sits down on his bed and sighs. He takes off his watch and looks at the blank screen. Josh shakes his head and puts his watch to the side but as he does, he looks at his wrist. He narrows his eyes and sees it clean and nothing is on it. Josh rubs his wrist as he sits back.

"Tomorrow will be a brand new day…"

Later that night…

Josh tosses and turns in his sleep. It's like he's having a nightmare but he's seeing things he doesn't remember of ever experiencing. He sees himself racing in a funny looking car in a candy like world. He's laughing and enjoying himself, then suddenly a little girl comes riding by He sees himself wave to her and suddenly the race ends.

Friday Morning…

Josh jumps up from his dream.

"Ah!"

Josh breathes heavily seeing he's back in his room. He brushes his hair back and throws his legs off the bed.

"Boy…', sniffs hard, 'What a weird dream."

Josh reaches over and grabs his watch. He presses it to turn on but it doesn't turn on. Josh rolls his eyes remembering that it's completely dead.

"Right, of course."

Josh gets up and heads downstairs.

In the Kitchen…

Josh enters the kitchen and sees both his Mother and Father already up.

"Morning." Josh says rubbing his stomach.

Mrs. Litwak turns around and smiles at her son.

"Josh, good morning. Want some eggs?"

"Sure. As long as you're cooking."

Josh sits down and Mrs. Litwak sets down the eggs in front of Josh. He grabs a fork and gets ready to eat but looks at his watch.

"Hey Dad, mind passing me my charger? It's right next to you…"

Mr. Litwak looks over and sees the charger and cord to Josh's watch.

"Here."

Mr. Litwak hands the charger and cord to Josh and he takes it.

"Thanks."

Josh plugs in the charger and connects the cord to his watch. Josh waits for the screen to pop up for it to start charging but…it doesn't.

"Okay, what the heck?"

Mr. Litwak takes notice.

"What?"

"My watch is broken or something."

"What happened to it?" Mrs. Litwak asks coming back

"I just plugged my watch into the wall and it's still not turning on. I think its broken."

"Well, good luck with that." Mr. Litwak says

Josh makes a face.

"Gee, thanks for the help Dad."

"You bought it with your own money; you should have gotten the warranty."

"It was like an extra hundred bucks, besides I only use it for music, it shouldn't even be broken."

"Did you drop it?"

"NO I didn't drop it."

"Then I don't know."

Josh tilts his head.

"You know for a guy who gives his son great philosophy you sure do suck at technically."

"No I don't."

"You have arcade games from the eighties!"

"And you play them."

Josh shrugs.

"Touché."

Josh puts his watch to the side. He sighs and suddenly Jason enters the room. He sees Josh distracted and runs to him.

"Josh!"

Josh jumps and looks down. He smiles and picks up Jason.

"Jas! Where have you been little buddy, I thought you were going to sleep in."

"I slept for over seven hours."

"The average sleeper sleeps more than eight."

"I wanted to get up."

Josh rubs Jas's head.

"Fine. But I ate your eggs."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, here, just have mine."

"Thanks."

Josh watches Jas eat his breakfast. He rubs his eyes and looks at his family.

Later…

Josh and Jas get ready to head out. They walk back into the kitchen together and Jason sees his father pulling out all his referee shirts.

"Hey Dad, you running a referee drive or something?"

Mr. Litwak shakes his head.

"Josh, your Mother accidentally washed my work shirts to well."

Josh and Jas look at each other and walk to the shirts. Josh picks on up and sees there still black and white.

"Dad…I don't know what the problem is but…there still black and white."

Mr. Litwak sighs. He walks over to Josh and takes the shirt. He slides it on and Josh and Jas see.

"Oh." Josh says covering his mouth

Jas starts to laugh.

"Uh, can you breathe Dad?"

The shirt shrunk so much you can see outlines of Mr. Litwak's stomach. Josh just nods.

"Hmmm…let's see. Nipples…ribs…fat stomach. Yep, we have next month's issue of Litwak's Arcade brand new commercial. Scare the kids of my Father's chest and they definitely will come."

Mr. Litwak narrows his eyes at his son. Then Mrs. Litwak walks in. Mr. Litwak sees her.

"Well now, just the woman I'm looking for."

Mrs. Litwak sees.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, but it was an accident."

"No, dropping a glass plate off the counter. That's an accident. This, is a disaster."

"Honey, it's just a shirt."

"It's my work shirt. My only work shirts at the Arcade. I have to be a referee."

"I still don't understand why you have to be a referee at an Arcade." Mrs. Litwak says

Mr. Litwak sighs.

"Because a ton of kids can get out of control and I have to ref my way to control them."

"No you don't. You just run and hide while I ref my way through and break up the kids."

"See, you're my whistle son."

"Thanks Dad." Josh says

"What about me?" Jas asks

Mr. Litwak and Josh look down.

"Jas, you're the bell. You got the hardest job." Josh explains

"The bell?" Jas asks

Josh smiles and picks Jas up.

"Because bells are rung when you shake them like this!"

Josh shakes Jas around and he gets a kick out of it. Mrs. Litwak rolls her eyes.

"Okay, enough kids. This is a kitchen, not the Arcade."

Josh sets down Jas.

"Sorry Mom."

"Are you two going out?"

"In a bit. We're going to ride around and head to the Arcade."

"Watch after your brother now." Mrs. Litwak says pointing

Josh nods.

"Of course."

The two walk away. Mr. Litwak looks down at his shirts.

"Well I guess I have no choice honey, I guess I'm gonna have to wreck it."

Josh stops. Suddenly that term hits Josh's head and he grabs his forehead. He remembers hearing and seeing that term expressed many times by himself and by someone rather large. Josh blinks and looks back.

"What did you just say?"

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak look at Josh.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you just say now Dad?"

Mr. Litwak thinks for a moment.

"I said I'm gonna break it in. These shirts will stretch if I were them a lot."

Josh blinks and nods.

"Oh okay…for a second I thought you said…I'm gonna wreck it."

Mr. Litwak narrows his eyes.

"Well, I didn't say that."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Obviously."

Josh and Jas get their stuff and leave.

Town…

Josh rides on his skateboard and Jas rides on his bike. Josh rides a bit faster than Jas does and he has trouble keeping up.

"Slow down Josh."

Josh looks back.

"Oh sorry little man."

Josh slows up. He takes notice that Jas is fooling around with his helmet.

"Hey, make sure this thing is tight on your head."

"It is."

"Oh really?', pulls helmet up and sees how lose it is, 'This is tight?"

Jas sighs.

"Why do I have to wear one and you don't?"

"Because, I'm older and I know better and you…"

"What?" Jas asks with a look on his face

"Because I know I won't fall down on something with four wheels then two."

Jas sighs hard. Josh just smiles.

"Come on. Before we head to the Arcade, let's stop and get something to eat."

"But we just had breakfast."

"YOU had breakfast. You took it from me remember?"

Jas rolls his eyes.

"I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat."

Josh rides ahead and Jas follows. The two come up to a small Diner in town. Josh helps Jas lock up his bike as the two walk around to the entrance. Josh looks up ahead and sees several construction crew members fixing up the front of the Diner. One's painting with gold paint for the lettering of the Diner and ones hammering the board. But suddenly the painter accidentally spray paints the other guys hammer gold. He notices.

"Hey!"

"What?"

Josh and Jas take notice of the argument.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to paint your hammer."

"Look at this', lifts up his now golden hammer, 'You spray painted my hammer gold!"

The construction worker lifts it up. The other member shrugs.

"Well you have to admit it has a nice look to it."

"Oh shut up!"

Jas starts to laugh.

"Oh that sucks, look at that thing." Jas says smiling

Josh nods in agreement.

"Right. Come on."

Josh opens the door for Jas and he walks in. Josh looks at the man's now golden hammer and shakes his head. Josh sees images in his head of a similar golden hammer that fixes anything that's broken by a really short man. Josh shakes his head and walks in the Diner.

The Diner…

Jas sits down and just looks around. Josh rubs his head and sits across from Jas. Jas notices Josh acting funny.

"You okay?"

Josh shuts his eyes really hard and shakes his head.

"I really don't know…I…keep seeing these images in my head and it's giving me a headache."

"You're getting a headache?"

"Or a tumor…"

"Well, it was nice knowing you. Can I have your room when you pass?"

Josh smiles funny at Jas.

"When I pass your coming with me, you here?"

"Yeah right."

Josh looks around and sees a waiter across from them.

"Umm, excuse me, sir? Sir? I'm ready to order."

The waiter turns around and Josh flinches.

"Whoa! Opps…"

The watier turns out to be a waitress with short blonde hair. She gets a little annoyed by the remark of being called a 'sir'.

"Sir did you just say?" Waitress asks

"I'm sorry but from behind you looked like a guy."

The Waitress gets more annoyed.

"And why do I look like a guy?"

Jas looks up.

"Because of your hair sir."

Josh looks the other way. The Waitress looks down at Jas.

"You two must be brothers. How nice…" The Waitress says grabbing a notepad

"Are you an only child?" Jas asks

"No, I have a few brothers." The Waitress answers

Josh and Jas look at each other.

"So I take it that you got picked first to play on the football team then huh?" Josh asks

The Waitress makes a hard look at Josh. Josh shrugs.

"What? Take that as a compliment. You look like someone who can lead a team."

"WHAT DO YOU BOYS WANT?" Waitress asks shaking the pen in hand

Josh looks at Jas.

"You want something Jas?"

"A shake would sound good."

Josh nods.

"All right. Get my brother a vanilla shake. I'll have an omelet."

The Waitress writes it down.

"Okay."

The Waitress walks away. Josh wipes his forehead.

"For a minute there I thought she was going to hit me."

"I think she was going to do that too."

"Hey, you said things as bad as me, you were coming next."

"She wouldn't have hit me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'm cute and adorable, who would ever hit this face?"

Josh shrugs.

"Oh, just the one person who's very close to you."

Jas narrows his eyes.

"Huh?"

"ME."

Josh taps Jas's head. He shakes his head as Jas rubs his. Josh looks back and sees that Waitress bending down and kissing a man. His eyes jump up and watches her come back with their order.

"Here you go one omelet and a vanilla shake."

"Thank you." Jas says

"Thanks', the Waitress walks away but Josh stops her, 'Wait, one second.', the Waitress looks back down, 'Um, who's that guy back?"

The Waitress looks and peers back down at Josh.

"None of your business."

"Come on, is he your boyfriend?"

The Waitress sighs and gets annoyed.

"No. My husband."

Josh nods.

"Oh, lovely. You two look great together."

The Waitress sort of smiles and nods.

"Thank you."

Josh nods with a smile. Suddenly the man comes out of his booth and walks to the Waitress. Josh looks back and flinches. The so called husband of the Waitress is two feet shorter than his wife.

"Whoa!" Josh says

The Waitress bends over and kisses her husband goodbye. He leaves and the Waitress just watches amazed.

"That's your husband?!', the Waitress slowly turns, 'Where's the rest of him?!"

The Waitress looks hard at Josh.

"One more remark and you'll have your food to GO."

Josh slowly turns around.

"Yes Ma'am."

The Waitress walks away rolling her eyes. Josh begins to eat his omelet and suddenly starts feeling his headache again. He sets down the fork and knife.

"Not now…"

Jas looks over and sees Josh rubbing his head. In his mind, he sees a similar looking couple. The woman is taller than the man, she wears all black and the man wears all blue. A wedding is seen and the two kiss. Josh opens his eyes as the headache ends. Jas leans forward.

"You want a doctor?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No. Maybe a therapist."

Josh blinks and continues eating his omelet.

Later…

Josh and Jas ride towards the Arcade. They come up to the front doors and Josh helps Jas lock his bike up. They enter Litwak's Arcade and the two play the games.

"What do you want to play first little man?" Josh asks reaching for quarters in his pocket

"Ummm', looks around and spots _Sugar Rush_, 'Oooh! _Sugar Rush_!"

Josh nods with a smile.

"_Sugar Rush _it is."

The two brothers walk to the seats of the game and sit down. Josh puts the quarters for him and Jas. Their screens pop up for the nine selected racers of the day.

"Okay…let's see…" Josh says looking at the racers

"I'm picking Gloyd." Jas says choosing him

Josh rolls his eyes.

"I should've guessed."

"What? He's a good character."

"You ALWAYS pick him. There's fifteen characters to choose from you always pick the same one."

"I like him."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"I don't even want to know how much you do 'like' him."

Jas looks funny at Josh.

"Okay Josh, what character are YOU picking?"

Josh looks at the selected racers for the day. Josh finds Vanellope and picks her.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz. She hasn't been on the selected racers chart for a while."

"A girl? You 'like' her or something?"

Josh turns smirking at Jas.

"I bet you're not going to like it when I cross the finish line before you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm the Gamer, I never loose!"

"Today you will Gamer!"

"Bring it."

The two boys look at the screen and the race begins. They first toy with each other, Josh mostly with Jason. He slows down making him thin he's got the lead, but Josh just comes up right behind him. Jas struggles and Josh goes easy on him. They cross the finish line and the map indicates they have another lap to go. Josh peers over and sees Jas struggling. So Josh slows up and the two boys now are evenly matched with each other. Jas smiles seeing he's catching up to his brother. Josh looks ahead and sees the finish line. He sighs and puts his foot down. Jas sees Josh's character speeding ahead but Jas smiles.

"Not this time Josh!"

Jas uses a special ability that he's been holding onto and tries to use it on Josh. Josh sees and uses Vanellope's special ability to 'glitch' away. Jas sees.

"Huh?" Jas asks wondering what just happened

Jas looks over at his brother.

"Sorry kid."

Josh crosses the finish line and his character wins the first place trophy. Jas crosses the finish line making him place second. Josh throws his hands behind his head and soaks in the glory.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week."

Jas shakes his head.

"Not again…"

Josh shrugs.

"I never lose."

Jas rolls his eyes.

"Don't remind me…jerk."

Josh sighs.

"I'm sorry Jas. It's nothing personal."

"I know…I'm going to look for Dad."

"You'll know where I'll be."

Josh and Jas get off the seats and Jas runs around the Arcade looking for his Father. Josh watches carefully and looks around the Arcade. He spots _Hero's Duty_ being played by two boys. He walks over towards them and just watches. Josh looks at the main character, Sergeant Calhoun leading the two around the level. He shakes his head.

"Nothing ever changes."

Sergeant Calhoun leads the players through the level outside the Tower. The players shoot the Cy-Bugs being flown at them. They get hit a little loosing health. Josh shakes his head and approaches the two boys.

"Stop missing and hit them, it's not that hard."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah we know what we're doing!"

Josh shakes his head.

"You two are about to die."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah!"

But then a Cy-Bug hits them again and they both die. The two sigh hard and throw down the guns horribly. Josh sees.

"Hey, hey, don't take it out on the game."

The two look at Josh.

"If you hadn't distracted us we might have won."

"You were far from winning anything. You had a few more levels left. Besides, you two suck."

The two look at each other and walk away. Josh shakes his head.

"Kids."

Josh sets down the guns properly and looks around. Jas looks behind the game _Hero's Duty_ and gulps. He looks somewhat disappointed and scared, but he shakes it off and walks to Josh.

"Josh."

Josh turns around and sees Jas behind him.

"Hey little man, what's up?"

"Brought you a snake."

Josh sees a Hershey bar in Jas's hand. He takes it.

"Thanks."

Jas smiles and nods. Josh stares at it ready to open it, but suddenly his head starts to hurt. The chocolate candy bar starts to appear in his head but in a car like form. His clothes look like chocolate. He smells like chocolate. Even tastes like it but why? Josh sees himself, another self-driving a chocolate like vehicle in an unknown place. Josh shakes his head and looks at the candy bar. Jas sees Josh acting funny again.

"Josh?"

"Uh, sorry Jas, I'm not hungry all of a sudden. Here just take it."

Josh forcefully takes the candy bar and puts it in Jas's hand. He walks away and thinks about what just happened. Jas just stands there wondering what's wrong with his brother. Jas walks ahead to talk to his brother, but suddenly a group of kids bump into Jas and he gets pushed on the floor.

"Hey, watch it!"

The group of kids look down at Jas and gang up around him. Back with Josh, he walks to the front doors of the Arcade and leans against the glass windows. He sighs slowly and figures out what's happening to him.

"Racing…where have I been racing before?"

Josh rubs his neck. (There's no necklace there). He feels his throat gulp from gulping. But in the Arcade, the group of kids push Jas around.

"Leave me alone!" Jas yells

Josh turns and sees a group of kids pushing Jas around.

"Stop! Leave me alone!"

The kids continue to push Jas around. Josh looks serious and walks over. The kids laugh as they bully Jas. One kid pushes Jas up against a game and gets ready to hit him. But as he almost does, Josh grabs it. He looks up at him.

"Hi. We got a problem here?"

The kid pulls away and Josh stands in front of the group of kids. There shorter then Josh so they look up. Josh crosses his arms.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Boy says

"Oh really? This', holds up a fist, 'Isn't nothing when I see one being put up against my brother."

"He walked in front of us." Boy Two says

Josh narrows his eyes.

"He walked in front of you? Really? This has got to be some kind of joke."

"We know he's the owner's son. And you too. We know." Boy Three states

"Yeah, and? Got a problem?"

"No problem, except that your name is on ALL the games." Boy Four says

Josh sighs.

"You just notice that?"

"The Litwak's don't deserve to play here." Boy Two says

Josh looks fierce and looks down at the boy.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Josh's eye twitches but he remains calm. He bends over and Jas just watches.

"Let me tell you something little boy. Don't forget, you're in MY Arcade.', the boy gets a little nervous, 'And when you disrespect me, my brother or my families Arcade, you're in a world of trouble."

Jas gets a little nervous. He tries to calm down his brother.

"Josh, please don't."

"Stay out of this Jas', Jas gulps, 'so let me tell you right now little boy because I don't repeat myself. I have a pretty good memory about faces so if I see you doing anything like right now again, YOU, your sorry excuse of your friends will be thrown out of Litwak's Arcade."

"Ooooh…I'm so scared." Boy One says

Josh looks more serious. He grabs the boy by the collar and lifts him up. The Boy One and the other kids get scared. Jas just looks the other way.

"How about now?', The boy shakes his head continuously, 'And how about this? I throw you and your friends out the front door. And if I catch you in here again you'll be eating food through a straw', sets down boy, 'Now get out!"

The boys run away and out the front door. Jas just looks down and Josh nods.

"Brats…', turns around and looks at Jas, 'You all right?', sees Jas looking down, 'Jas?"

Josh kneels down and Jas backs up. Josh sees.

"Jas?"

"Get away from me Beta!"

"Jas!"

Jas runs off to the backdoor of the Arcade. Josh sighs and chases after Jas.

"Jas! Come back!"

Jas runs out and so does Josh.

Outside the Arcade…

Josh runs outside and looks for Jas.

"Jas! Jas!', annoyed, 'JAS!"

Trash cans fall down in the distance. Josh hears and walks around the Arcade. He walks around the corner and sees Jas sitting down on the ground curled up. His head on his knees. Josh calms down and approaches Jas slowly. Jas hears Josh coming towards him but doesn't react to his movements. Josh looks down at Jas.

"Can I sit down?', Jas doesn't say anything, Josh shrugs, 'Okay."

Josh sits down next to Jas. Jas moves over a bit and Josh sees. He looks around.

"What's this 'Beta' thing all about?"

Jas doesn't lift his head up.

"It's who you turn into."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Who I turn into?"

"Yeah, when you're not yourself you turn into Beta."

Josh shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Jas, you're going to have to explain that one to me."

Jas lifts his head up. Josh sees small tears coming from Jas's eyes.

"It's who you turn into when you're not your usual self. Like now, I was scared to death when you picked that kid up."

"I was just showing him who's boss."

"But it's still not you!"

"Jas." Josh says strictly

"I don't like it when you turn into him."

"You saying I'm 'Beta' more than I am Josh?"

"No. You're Josh more of the time. But when your Beta…you're no longer the brother I know."

Jas looks the other way. Josh sits there and realizes sometimes he turns into this Beta person Jas mentions. He looks the other way.

"The part of me that I hate the most." Josh says looking up

Jas looks back at Josh.

"Huh?"

"There is a part of me that I hate the most. If you see it as I clearly do, I never knew you gave it a name."

Josh turns his head at Jas. Jas shrugs.

"I don't know who you are when your Beta."

"I'm sorry Jas."

Jas nods.

"I wish you would not turn into him."

Josh nods with a smile.

"I'll tell you right now Jas', Jas listens in, 'I promise. I, PROMISE you, I will not turn into 'Beta' ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I swear on my LIFE."

Jas sort of smiles and wipes his eye.

"Okay. If you ever do I'll run away."

Josh jumps.

"No! NO, NO, NO. Mom will kill me."

"Exactly."

Josh sighs with a smile.

"Nine years old and you've somehow tricked me into falling for that."

"Did I win?"

"No. You tricked me, big difference."

Jas sighs.

"Can't admit it can you?"

Jas walks ahead. Josh bites his lip.

"Hey Jas, come here for a sec I want to show you something."

"No thanks."

"Come here."

"No."

"Come here!"

"Ahh!"

Josh chases after Jas.

Later that night…

The Litwak's Household…

The Litwak's eat dinner in the dining room. It's quiet among the four. Mrs. Litwak looks over at Jas and sees he's not eating his vegetables.

"Jas, you finish your vegetables now."

Jas gets annoyed.

"Oh come on Mom…"

"Look at your brother; he's eating them without any complaint."

Josh swallows hard.

"I'm swallowing my pride Mom."

Mrs. Litwak makes a face at Josh. Josh just smiles and continues eating his dinner. Mrs. Litwak looks back at Jas.

"You are not leaving this table until you finish your vegetables."

Jas sighs hard and sits back. Josh swallows his food.

"Mom', Mrs. Litwak looks at Josh, 'Watch and learn.', Mrs. Litwak narrows her eyes wondering what Josh even means, josh looks at Jas, 'Jas.', Jas looks at Josh, 'Let's play a game."

"A game?" Jas asks with an annoyed look on his face

"Yes. A game. The game is who can eat their dinner faster than the other."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, from what I'm seeing, all you got is your vegetables. I still have my chicken and MY vegetables."

"So what are you getting at?"

"Who can eat their dinner plate faster, you or me?"

"You're on."

"And, go!" Josh yells

Jas ignores the complete fact that he's actually eating his vegetables. Josh smashes his chicken and his vegetables together and wrapping it around his fork. Jas struggles getting his food down because there vegetables, Josh just bites his off the fork and almost gets done. Josh looks over at Jas's plate.

"Come on Jas, I'm almost done."

"I know, be quiet!"

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak look at each other seeing that this plan is actually working. Jas grabs the last piece of his vegetables and Josh tosses the last of his food in his mouth.

"Done!" Josh yells jumping up

Jas sighs and crosses his arms. Josh wipes his mouth and grabs his plate.

"I win…again."

Jas looks up funny at his brother.

"I know."

Josh just grows a grin on his face.

"But hey, you ate your vegetables.', Jas rolls his eyes, Josh looks at his Mother, 'Amazing how a little competition gets the job done, huh Mom?"

Mrs. Litwak smiles funny at Josh. Josh exits the room and heads to his room.

Josh's Room…

Josh plays around on his XBOX360 while another game is paused on is PlayStation3. He pauses his XBOX and switches over to his PlayStation. Suddenly Mrs. Litwak enters his room.

"Josh, game over, it's past eleven."

"Let me save."

"Now."

Josh sighs. He saves the games and turns them off. Mrs. Litwak smiles.

"See you in the morning."

Josh nods.

"Goodnight Mom."

Mrs. Litwak almost leaves and josh watches.

"Wait, Mom."

Mrs. Litwak turns around.

"Yes Josh?"

Josh crosses his arms.

"You ever have a weird feeling like the life you have been something else?"

Mrs. Litwak narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean Josh?"

Josh scratches his head.

"I don't know how to explain it. Today I had these weird headaches…"

"Headaches?"

"Yeah. I saw these strange images in my head. I don't know where they came from but I feel as if they happened before."

"Are you worried about this?"

Josh shrugs.

"I don't know…it just feels like right now…all this', looks around, 'is wrong."

"What's wrong Josh?"

"Today, me, Dad, you and even Jas. All this…doesn't feel right."

"Josh, you're starting to worry me."

"I'm, I'm sorry Mom.', walks to bed, 'I know this is straight out of the blue…it's just that I've been having this strange feeling." Josh says stopping in front of his bed

"Does this have to do with the accident with you and Jas?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No. No Mom', rubs left shoulder, 'I haven't felt any pain in my shoulder since the accident. And from what happened to Jas, I feel like I got the worst of it."

"You took more of an impact then he did."

"I know."

"And I'm proud of you for what you did for him. Protecting your younger brother."

Josh scratches his head.

"Yeah…"

Mrs. Litwak sees josh acting funny.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. That's the thing. It doesn't…feel right."

Mrs. Litwak blinks. Josh sighs and crawls on his bed.

"I just wanted to let you know."

Mrs. Litwak nods. Josh crawls under his blanket and rolls over.

"Good night Mom."

"Night Josh."

Mrs. Litwak leaves. Josh just lies down in his bed and slowly closes his eyes. And that night, Josh has strange dreams seeing himself in all black, dressed up as a soldier. He sees the familiar Cy-Bugs from the game _Hero's Duty_ and shoots at bugs. Then all of a sudden Sergeant Calhoun comes hitting Josh with her helmet over and over again. Then again, Josh sees himself fighting that same short blonde head girl again, but this time, she's really beating the crap out of him. Punch after punch, Josh seems to not care but continues to fight while getting the crap beaten out of him for some unknown reason.

Saturday…

The day is normal for Josh. His family greets him and he goes on about his day with Jas by his side. Josh just goes on about his day as if it were anything else. But as his day goes on, he sees the same strange images pop in his head from certain things he sees. He doesn't know what they are, but he just ignores them and continues to play along with Jas.

Sunday…

Josh's dreams seem to be distracting him a bit. He begins to ask questions to his parents about certain events, but they don't know what he's talking about. But as usual, Josh just goes on about his day hanging out with his brother.

Monday…

A little bit paranoid, Josh seems to start writing down in a journal of what he's seeing. He writes down the things and the people he's seeing. He figures there someone he knows but doesn't recognize them as actual people. But then comes the realization that there the game characters from the Arcade. But how is Josh talking to them, playing with them and even standing before them. How is that possible? He even draws them seeing them from a better view, but doesn't help much.

Tuesday…

Josh starts to question what he's seeing to his parents more. They think it's just his imagination of all the games he always plays but Josh tells them they seem real enough for him to think they actually could have happened. And still, his watch still won't turn on. After going to the store, the repair shop, and even trying to take it apart, there's no reason why his watch won't turn on for some reason. And when Josh tries to throw it away, he finds it the next morning by his bed.

Wednesday…

Staring at the watch he threw away from the previous day, Josh begins to think he's losing his mind. He brushes his hair back. The things he's seen, he believes that there real, but there only dreams or supposed memories. But from what? He doesn't remember ever experiencing them. Josh wants to believe it, but there's no proof for it to have actually happen. Josh rubs his throat. (The necklace is still isn't there). Suddenly, his parents walk into the room and he spins around on his chair.

"Mom? Dad? What's up?"

"Josh', Mr. Litwak wants to close the door, 'We wanted to talk to you for a second."

Josh just plays it cool.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's about these past few days." Mr. Litwak states

Josh closes his eyes.

"Okay, I know where this is going."

"Josh, just let us speak." Mrs. Litwak says

"I know what you're going to say, and I just want to cut straight to the end. I'm sorry I've been acting weird these past couple days."

"Acting? More like scaring us." Mrs. Litwak says

"Mom, I'M sorry."

"You're lucky that Jas hasn't taken notice to this." Mr. Litwak says pointing his finger

Josh sighs.

"I know."

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak look at each other.

"About your birthday party tomorrow', Mr. Litwak begins and Josh listens in, 'Your turning eighteen years old."

Josh nods.

"I understand that."

"You might as well know now, you're getting older and having birthday parties at the Arcade, well, it's getting old enough for you." Mr. Litwak explains

"And yes, I totally agree with you."

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak look at each other surprised.

"You do?" Mrs. Litwak says

Josh nods in a 'duh' like away.

"Guys, I'm getting older. Some things have to change. I'm literally considering tomorrow my last birthday I'll have at the Arcade. The last eighteen or…I don't know, did you guys throw birthday parties for me when I was a baby, yes? No? Never mind', Mr. and Mrs. Litwak roll their eyes, 'Anyway, it's been fun while it lasted. I do in fact have to…', gulps, 'change."

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak look at each other. Josh sighs softly and waits for his parent's response. Mr. Litwak stands up.

"Okay, as long as we understand each other." Mr. Litwak says

Josh nods.

"Act surprise as least. It is a party after all." Mrs. Litwak explains

Josh thumbs up his Mother.

"God it. Always do."

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak leave Josh's room. Josh sighs and spins around in his chair.

"That was hard.', Josh sniffs and leans forward, 'Change huh…why does that seem so familiar?"

Josh begins to feel his head hurt.

"Not again…"

Josh rubs his head hard seeing the same images peering in his head. He sees himself arguing with his Father about the subject change but of course, doesn't remember it.

"Oh man I hope these fricken end soon…"

Thursday…

Josh gets ready to head to the Arcade. He looks out the window of his room and sees the clouds in the sky turning grey.

"It looks like it's going to storm. Wonderful way to begin my last party."

Josh turns around and heads downstairs. No one's home, everyone's at the Arcade. Josh looks around his house one last time and heads out.

Inside the Arcade…

Jas stands at the front windows waiting for Josh. He looks around at every passing person and doesn't see Josh as any of them. Mr. Litwak walks by and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Jas, he's coming."

"I know, I just want to give him my present. It's killing me."

"What are you giving him?"

Jas looks up at his father funny.

"He'll see when he opens it."

Mr. Litwak rolls his eyes. He walks away and Jas goes back to looking out the window. Outside, Josh rides on his skateboard passed all the parked cars. Jas sees Josh and he runs in back.

"He's coming, he's coming!"

Everyone hides. Josh kicks up his board and sighs. He has the face of knowing he's going to be 'surprised'. So he takes a deep breath and enters. Josh walks in and everyone jumps out of their hiding places.

(All at once)

"SURPRISE!"

Josh pretends to jump and looks surprised.

"Whoa! Oh! You got me! I should have known."

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak clap for their son as Jas comes out of his hiding place. Josh high fives the kids who showed up and walks around the room. His fans pat him on the back and Josh approaches his parents.

"Nice party, it's not much, but I love it."

"You're welcome Josh." Mrs. Litwak says hugging her son

Josh hugs his Mother back. Mr. Litwak shakes his son's hand.

"Happy birthday Josh."

"Thanks Dad.', Josh looks around, 'Where's Jas?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." Mrs. Litwak says

Josh looks back.

"I'm going to go look for him."

Josh turns around and looks for Jas. Mr. and Mrs. Litwak watch their son and suddenly thunder can be heard. The two look up.

"That doesn't sound good." Mr. Litwak states

"The weather man said it was going to storm."

"I'll give it a half an hour, if it continues I'm sending everyone home."

Mrs. Litwak nods.

"Okay."

The two separate. Josh walks around the Arcade looking for Jas. Jas walks behind him making him not aware of his presence. Josh stops and pretends to look around, he knows Jas is following. Jas gets ready to scare Josh but he spins around and scares him.

"Boo!"

Josh picks up Jas and spins him around.

"I got you! I got you, I got you, I got you!"

"OKAY!" Jas screams

Josh sets Jas down.

"Nice try Jas, but you'll never get me."

"Okay…could you come out back?"

Josh crosses his arms.

"Why?"

"I want to show you something."

Josh shrugs and follows Jas outside. Mrs. Litwak notices Josh and Jas heading out the back.

"Josh!', Josh stops and turns at his Mother, 'It might start raining and thundering, the moment it happens come back inside."

Josh nods.

"Got it."

The two boys head outside. Outside, Josh follows Jas as he pulls out his gift.

"What did you want to show me Jas?"

Jas spins around and hands Josh a small box. Josh stares at it and wonders what it is.

"Here. Take it."

Josh takes it and looks at it.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Josh rolls his eyes. He pulls the string and rips off the paper. Josh opens the box and finds a necklace inside. He takes it out and holds it.

"What's this?"

"Read what it says."

Josh narrows his eyes and sees there's an inscription on it.

"**Good Guy**. What's this all about Jas?"

"Well, I figure it's something you should wear.', Josh just blinks, 'Sometimes you act like a big showoff', Josh rolls his eyes, 'But everything you do, even for complete strangers, you treat everyone equally. And when you do fight bad guys, you always win in the end. Just like a good guy."

Josh nods.

"I see."

"So do you like it?"

Josh looks at it one more time and smiles.

"Its nice Jas thanks a lot. It's really…"

Josh pauses. Jas leans forward from Josh's silence.

"Josh?" Jas asks lending out his hand

Josh just stares at the necklace in his hand as it slowly shakes. He blinks and slowly backs up. His memories finally hit him. He remembers finally of his true life.

"Oh my God…" Josh says shaking his head

Jas just stares at his brother. Sergeant Calhoun, Felix, Ralph and Vanellope, Josh finally remembers them all.

"Guys…your…real…you're so real…" Josh says with a smile on his face

At certain moments of his time in Game Central Station. He remembers the time when he was happy along with the video game characters. The time when Josh and Ralph were in _Fix-It Felix, Jr., _Ralph was explaining to him how he accepted himself as a bad guy in the game. It was a time when they connected between each other. The second memory of the time when Josh and Felix were sitting out front of the apartment building. Just talking, relaxing and Josh teaching pickup lines to Felix. Josh got a kick out of that.

Then next of Sergeant Calhoun, boy, those were some painful memories but some were good ones as well. The time when Josh told Calhoun about his brother, the purpose of the necklace he was so ready to die for when she beat the crap out of him. How the time he went to great lengths to stop the Glitching Cy-Bug. He and Calhoun were there, side by side trying to stop it. And the one time they connected was when they were at the shooting range together.

And finally, Vanellope. When they first met, they only way Josh could talk to her was from a single race. He won of course and finally got to talk to her because he was a glitch like her. At first, she didn't know what to expect from Josh, but as the time when on, he showed her he would protect her. Especially the time when Kyo went nuts. And the last thing before it all ended, Josh switched places with her so she could live. Josh opens his eyes.

"I remember…', looks at necklace, 'I remember!"

"Remember what Josh?"

Josh looks at Jas. He looks completely shocked at him.

"Jas…Jas…your…your alive!"

"Huh?"

"But…you're supposed to be dead. You're dead."

Jas starts to get a little upset.

"Josh, that isn't funny."

Josh looks around.

"How did this happen? Why did this happen? I only switched places, that's all I did."

"Stop it Josh, you're not funny!"

Josh looks at Jas.

"Jas…Oh Jas…I'm so sorry."

Josh approaches Jas slowly but Jas backs up.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to…"

"Get away from me Beta!" Jas yells running away

Josh watches.

"Jas!"

Suddenly it starts raining. Josh looks up and chases after Jas.

"Jas!"

Outside of Town, near Electric Power Plant…

Jas continues to run away from Josh. Josh keeps chasing after him.

"Jas wait!"

Jas runs through a hole in the fence and Josh slides through. He struggles at first and walks into the Electric Power Plant. Josh looks around at all the generators and electric wires hanging high above him.

"Oh isn't this ironic', looks around, 'Jas! Jas come out! Please!"

Josh runs on the small rock rubble and looks for Jas. It thunders hard and Josh looks up at the big lightning bolts shooting hard out of the sky.

"It looks worse than it sounded."

Josh runs ahead and suddenly a lightning bolt shoots out of the sky and hits one of the power grids. Sparks fly everywhere and Josh covers himself.

"Whoa!"

Josh slides and sees a broken section of the wires of the power grid sparking before him.

"Great…"

"HELP!" Jas yells

Josh looks in the direction of Jas's scream.

"Jas!"

Josh runs around a set of generators. As he makes it around the corner he slides.

"Whoa', Josh looks ahead and, 'Oh no…"

Jas is trapped by a few sections of broken electrical wires from the power grid above. He's has his back up against a generator trying to keep away from the sparks shooting out before him. Josh slowly approaches Jas as the sparks shoot out.

"Jas! Just hold on!"

"Help me Josh!"

"Just hold on!"

Josh looks around. Jas panics and Josh sees.

"Just calm down, I'm right here!"

"Who? Beta or Josh?"

"It's me! Josh!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Jas, look at me', Jas looks at Josh, 'I'm going to get you out of here, alright? Trust me, I'm going to get you out of here and were going home!"

"How!?"

Josh looks around. He looks at his hand and points.

"Were going to play a little game!"

"Now?!"

"Yes, look at me and listen to the rules!"

Jas looks at Josh trying to ignore the sparks shooting out in front of him.

"You're going to lend out your hand and I'm going to grab it. I'm going to pull you over and the first one to get to safety is the winner!"

"What happens to the loser?"

"This is a win-win situation Jas! There are no losers this time Jas! Ready to finally win against me?"

"I don't know if I can Josh!"

"Yes you can! I know it! The brother I know never gives up until the very end!', Jas gets more scared, 'Now give me your hand!"

Jas gets nervous and slowly lends out his hand. The wires spark and Jas pulls back. Josh lends out his arm looking down at the sparking wire.

"Come on, come on!"

Jas tries again. He lends out his hand and the two boys touch fingers.

"Almost there!"

Jas slowly pushes himself off the generator and grabs Josh's hand. Josh smiles and pulls Jas back towards him, but instead he pushes Jas to where he is and Josh switches places with Jas to where he was standing. Jas lands on the rubble and looks back.

"Josh!"

Josh looks back and shows he's fine.

"I'm fine!"

Suddenly the spark shoots up and hits Josh.

"Ow!"

The water from the train gets a current going and the electricity heads straight to Josh. It hits him and it hits him hard. Josh gets electrocuted and jumps all over the place. Jas just watches in horror.

"JOSH!"

The generator behind Josh explodes and Josh gets pushed forward. Jas rolls out of the way and Josh lands hard on the ground. Jas looks back and runs to his brother.

"Josh! Josh!"

Josh doesn't respond back. All he does is hold the necklace his brother gave him in his hand tightly. In complete darkness, Josh just floats in mid-air. Jas continues to yell out Josh's name, and it slowly starts to resemble Vanellope's voice calling Josh's name. Josh recognizes the voice and finally wakes up. He jumps up and gasps loudly. Ralph, sitting down in _Tapper's _jumps back seeing Josh finally up. He breathes heavily as he grabs his heart. Ralph looks back at Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope.

"Guys! GUYS! He's awake! Come here, quick!"

Josh continues to breathe heavily. The three run to him and approach the table he's lying on.

"Josh? Josh! Are you alright? Say something!" Calhoun orders

Josh calms down a bit and breathes slowly. He slowly turns and looks at Calhoun. Josh stares at her with a blank stare and Calhoun notices.

"What?"

Josh slowly reaches out and touches Calhoun. He grabs her shoulder and presses to make sure she's real. She notices and backs up.

"What's wrong with you? Say something!"

Josh gulps.

"Am I really here?"

"What?"

Josh looks around and sees that he's in _Tapper's_. He looks so lost and confused he doesn't understand what's going on. Vanellope blinks and glitches her way up on the table Josh is lying on. Josh looks and sees Vanellope.

"Josh?"

Josh blinks and reaches out to Vanellope.

"Vanellope…your…you're here."

Josh grabs her shoulder. She looks and back at Josh.

"What happened to you?"

Josh gulps. He backs up and gets off the table slowly. The four watch as Josh walks slowly. He feels himself and sees himself in his normal clothes. Josh slowly looks at them all.

"What happened?"

Calhoun crosses her arms.

"Whatever you did to Vanellope, you collapsed and Ralph carried you here to _Tapper's _and we waited for you to wake up." Calhoun explains

Josh narrows his eyes.

"I collapsed?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to me got passed onto you." Vanellope says

Josh gulps.

"Was I here the whole time?"

"Yep." Felix answers

"I wasn't anywhere else?"

"Nope. We watched over you this whole time." Ralph states

Josh looks around. He rubs his head.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day." Calhoun answers

"A day? Then that makes today…', realizes, 'Friday…"

Josh rubs his throat and feels the necklace. He flinches and quickly takes it off. The four watch as Josh stares at the necklace intently.

"If only it had happened that way…two different ways same possible ending…"

Josh lowers his hands and looks around curiously. The four turn and look at one another and wonder what Josh is talking about. Josh gulps and lifts his left arm up. He grabs his shoulder and feels the pain from it. But as Josh is rubbing his arm, his sleeve is stretched up and his watch is now working fine and it's on. But a closer look, the battery indicates its 100%...but then…it changes to 90%.

The end of Chapter 19.

Preview of Chapter 20…

With Josh back in Game Central Station. He's not feeling too hot. And I mean, he's not feeling hot at all. He feels somewhat like something's disappearing. And he's literally slowly disappearing! For some reason, his watch has worked perfectly without any recharge at all. But now, the battery life of it is slowly going down. And when it reaches 0%...Josh will literally disappear. Unless he can find a power source. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 20 – Energy Savior is a Life Savior


	20. Chap 20 - Energy Savior is a Life Savior

Chapter 20 – Energy Savior is a Life Savior

Game Central Station…

Josh walks out of _Tapper's _the four in tow. He holds his left arm while slowly walking out. Josh sighs as he sees himself back in Game Central Station.

"Ahhh crap…." Josh says rubbing his face

Josh goes back to holding up his arm. He looks down at his hand and feels a strange feeling from it.

"Did I sleep on my arm or something?"

Vanellope glitches alongside Josh.

"Nope. You were on your back the whole time."

Josh looks down.

"I was?"

"Yep." Vanellope says nodding

"Hmm. Well, that explains one thing."

"What?"

Josh rubs his back.

"My weak back."

"Your back hurts? For how long?"

Josh makes a face.

"About a week back."

Josh sort of smiles. He looks down and sees Vanellope so does not get it. Josh sighs.

"Well it was worth a try."

Josh takes a step forward, but on his watch. The battery life indicates it's 90%. Josh moves his right leg forward and suddenly it changes to 80%. Josh's foot literally passes through the ground forcing him to throw his entire weight forward.

"Huh?', Josh falls forward, 'WHOA!"

Josh lands hard, face first into the floor. Vanellope jumps.

"Josh!"

The three see and rush to Josh. Vanellope kneels down next to Josh.

"Josh? Josh? Are you okay?" Vanellope asks glitching from side to side

Josh pushes himself up. He rubs his head.

"Josh?!" Vanellope asks

"What? What just happenend?!" Josh says jumping up

Vanellope looks up.

"You fell."

"I know that! But, but…', walks ahead of everyone, Josh then goes on stomping his foot into the ground seeing that it's not going through the floor, 'I could've sworn I felt my foot go through the floor. It felt completely numb."

"Now you are dreaming things." Calhoun says

Josh looks hard at Calhoun.

"For the first time in a whole week Calhoun, I've actually gotten some sleep here. And the dreams I had weren't all that wonderful either." Josh says rubbing his head

"What could they have possible be?" Calhoun asks with a look on her face

Josh stops rubbing his head. He looks at Calhoun and crosses his arms.

"Because my brother was alive and I was losing my mind. I showed a side to my brother in which he hated because I told him that he was supposed to be dead. All at the same time I was remembering who I really was and where I really am. I remembered each and every one of you and by the time I woke up, I GOT ELECTROCUTED!', the four get pushed back by Josh's shouting, but Josh calms down, 'Great way to start a life by ruining it in the end. So if you would excuse me now, I'm going back to my so called life in this God for saken place. Later." Josh says waving

Josh leaves the four behind. Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun look at one another. But then Ralph, Vanellope and Felix look at Calhoun. She notices.

"What? Why am I the one who's always looked at like that?"

"Take a wild a guess." Vanellope says

"It was a simple question. How was I supposed to know that he was dreaming about his brother."

"Then you shouldn't have asked." Vanellope says walking ahead

Calhoun watches Vanellope walk away. Ralph and Felix sigh and walk in a different direction as well leaving Calhoun alone.

A little while later…

Josh walks around Game Central Station taking in the sights of the game entrances and the various video game characters around.

"Same old same old…don't things ever change around here?"

Josh looks up ahead. But as he looks up ahead, he sees an area of Game Central Station blocked up. He lowers his arms and stares at it.

"Now what do we got here?"

Josh walks over. The Surge Protector is making sure no video game character comes close to the scene. But as Josh gets closer, he examines what's being overlooked. A large section of the wall is cracked and missing. You can actually see the insides of the surge bar. Josh approaches the Surge Protector.

"What's going on here?"

"Please step back Sir, everything is being taken care of."

"Yeah, but what? What happened?"

"After the power came back on from the storm, too much of the buildings energy came to Game Central Station."

"Uh-huh…" Josh says like he's understanding what the Surge Protector is saying

"Too much power came into the Station and basically blew a wall out."

Josh just blinks to that explanation.

"So your telling me…too much power blew a…circuit? Or…wall?"

"Precisely."

Josh rubs his face.

"It's always different from a different perspective. Is it safe?"

"As long as you don't go near it."

"Why's that?"

The Surge Protector clicks his pen. He points and Josh looks. Suddenly jolts of electricity shoot out of the crack but the Surge Protector keeps it in. Josh just gulps and backs up.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I've been struck by lightning enough as it is."

"Move along Sir." Surge Protector says looking at his pad

Josh nods the Surge Protector off and continues on. Josh puts his hands in his pockets. Suddenly on his watch, the battery life changes from 80% to 70%. Josh slows up and starts breathing heavily. He looks ahead and sees everything getting blurry.

"What the heck?"

Josh rubs his head and slowly moves his body towards a bench. He falls over on it and sees the world sideways.

"What's going on? Why do I feel so funny?"

Josh rolls over. He looks up at the ceiling of Game Central Station. His heart starts beating rapidly. Josh feels it and puts his hand over his heart.

"What did I DO now?" Josh asks complaining

His heart beats even faster. Josh can hear it. It echoes out through his whole body. On his watch, the screen starts changing rapidly switching from all the different avatars in his watch. But then, it starts glitching. The screen fades in and out but goes back to Josh's normal form. Josh takes his hand off his face and looks around.

"Is there a doctor in the Station?"

Suddenly Vanellope glitches by.

"Hey Josh!"

Josh jumps.

"Whoa!"

"Ha, ha! Scared ya."

Josh looks funny at Vanellope. He sees her all happy and joyful. Josh shakes his head and forgets what's happening to him.

"Hey Vanellope. Yeah, you got me. I lost count, how many times has this been?"

"I really don't know. But who keeps record?"

Josh blinks, he slowly raises his hand.

"I do."

Vanellope just shakes her head with an odd smile.

"Of course you do."

Josh sighs and crosses his arms.

"What's up Sweets?"

"Well, if you're up for it, want to race?"

Josh blinks.

"You want to race?"

"Yes." Vanellope says nodding

"You want to race me?'

Vanellope bobbles her head. Josh smiles.

"Well okay, but I don't see the point." Josh says rubbing his chin

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"Why?"

"I never lose remember? I always win."

Vanellope smirks at Josh.

"Well, that's what you think. I'll be in front of you before you even see the finish line."

Josh nods with a smile.

"Great, then let's see. Let's glitch are way there."

"Okay!"

Vanellope glitches. Josh's smile quickly goes away as he grabs his chest as he's shown that he was holding in the pain the entire time. Vanellope looks back and sees Josh behind.

"Josh! Are you coming?"

Josh shakes himself and looks at Vanellope with a smiling face.

"Don't worry! I'll catch up! It's a race, so hurry!"

Vanellope laughs as Josh sees her enter _Sugar Rush._

"If I don't pass out first." Josh says catching his breath

Josh walks his way to _Sugar Rush_, but as he walks his way there, his leg starts limping without him noticing.

_Sugar Rush…_

Josh walks down the road and heads to the finish line. He's sweating a bit so he quickly wipes his forehead. Vanellope turns around and sees Josh has finally made it.

"Josh!"

Ralph turns around and sees Josh is there. Vanellope glitches and appears in front of Josh.

"About time."

Josh shakes his head.  
"I'm, I'm sorry. I…got lost."

"Huh? Well, it happened though."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I won. You lost."

Josh blinks and nods.

"Right. RIGHT. The race to get here. Yep, it seems like you finally beat me."

"Ha, ha! But this time, in an actual race, I'll beat you again."

Josh tries to smile.

"Well, let's see and find out."

"All right! Let's go." Vanellope says running to her car

Josh wipes his forehead again.

"Ah, go ahead, I'll catch up."

Vanellope looks back.

"You're already here." Vanellope states narrowing her eyes

Josh nods.

"I mean, give me a second. I need to…feel lucky. I'll be right back. Don't start without me."

As Josh turns around he bumps into Calhoun and almost trips over Felix.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Josh says losing his balance

Felix hops out of the way as Calhoun throws him back. Josh spins around and finally stops spinning. He fixes his coat and looks at the two.

"Should've known you two would come."

"You really think we would miss Vanellope's race?" Calhoun asks

Josh shrugs.

"Million dollar question Calhoun." Josh says holding his arm

"My, you sure you should race Josh', Felix asks as Calhoun and Josh look at him, 'You were out for a whole day, racing in this condition."

Josh shakes his head.

"I'm fine Felix…', feels pain in arm, 'Never better."

Josh coughs and clears his throat. Felix walks to Ralph and Vanellope. Calhoun looks back at Josh and sees him sweating.

"You okay Josh?"

Josh looks at Calhoun.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Josh asks with a look on his face

"You look…well, terrible."

Josh smirks.

"Thanks Mom."

Calhoun flinches. Josh turns around and walks away, limping. Calhoun notices that too.

"Are you sure you okay, your limping."

Josh stops and turns around.

"Huh?"

"You're limping', Calhoun points, 'Your leg."

Josh looks down. He walks and sees he's literally limping but he's not even doing it on purpose. Josh rolls his eyes figuring up some kind of excuse.

"I…I must have slept on it when I was out. That probably explains it."

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You were on your back the whole…"

"Great!', claps hands, 'Since that conversation and topic is over with I'll be right back, I got to go warm up! Don't start the race without me!"

Josh walks away, limping. Calhoun narrows her eyes seeing Josh is kind of acting funny. He makes it around behind the bleachers and falls to his knees. Josh breathes heavily holding his arm.

"What? WHAT? WHAATT? What is wrong with me? GOD!', looks at hands, 'I sleep one day through this nightmare and THIS happens to me? WHY is this happening to me?"

Josh feels a sharp pain in his arm again. Josh grabs it and falls on the ground. It feels like his arm is dislocated, but Josh knows that it isn't. He would love to pop it back it, but it's pointless to do it anyway. But inside the watch, passed the screen, since that it's connected to Josh, the battery life is slowly dying. So inside the watch, the circuits and computer chips start wearing off any special abilities that Josh can do. Back with Josh, he breathes slowly and starts coughing.

"I feel as if I've felt like this before…"

Josh pushes himself and barely stands up. He moves his hand up to rub his face but his hand slowly disappears.

"This isn't like any vision I've had before, I've never felt PAIN."

Josh tries to rub his face, he knows where his hand is and it should be touching him. So he opens his eyes and sees his hand gone.

"Huh!? NOT AGAIN! AHHH!"

Josh falls to his knees and holds his stomach. The world around Josh seems to get blurry. He shakes his head and slowly stands back up. Calhoun walks out around the corner and spots Josh.

"Josh, the race is starting…"

Josh coughs and Calhoun notices that.

"Josh?"

Josh blinks knowing Calhoun is behind him. He looks worried and keeps his right hand behind his back.

"The what is starting?"

"The race."

Josh nods.

"Oh, right, it is a racing game after all right? Ha, ha, ha…' Josh says nervously

Calhoun narrows her eyes hard seeing Josh acting really funny. Josh sees Calhoun staring hard at him and wipes his hand with his left hand. He feels a sharp pain and drops it. Calhoun notices Josh hiding his other hand.

"Hiding something?"

Josh gulps.

"Huh?"

"Show me you're other hand."

Josh gulps.

"What hand?"

"Your hand. So me your hand."

Josh nods.

"Okay."

Josh shows off his left hand and waves.

"There. Satisfied?"

Calhoun gets somewhat more annoyed. Josh tries to walk away and Calhoun pushes him back.

"Whoa."

"Your right hand! Show me your right hand."

Josh sighs.

"Why?"

"You're acting really strange."

"Don't I always?"

"More than usual."

"I consider that a compliment."

"Got something to hide?"

"No."

"Then show me your right hand."

Josh shakes nervously. He looks down and keeps his head down.

"Calhoun. I'm begging you…."

"Your choice on your own free will or against it."

"What?"

"Do it on your own or I will."

Josh gulps. He sighs slowly and takes his hand out. Josh closes his eyes waiting to hear the reaction from Calhoun. Calhoun blinks seeing Josh's hand.

"That's it?"

Josh opens his eyes.

"Huh?', Josh looks down and sees that his hand is back, he rubs it and feels it again, 'Yeah….yeah that's it. I had you going, see?"

Josh smiles nervously. Calhoun gets annoyed.

"Very strange."

Josh laughs nervously and watches Calhoun disappear. He sees her gone and looks at his hand. It's back and this time he felt it completely gone. Not there at all. Josh then realizes that from before, when he was seeing everyone disappear from the lightning storm, he wasn't seeing himself disappear of the blackout; he was seeing himself disappear for real. But why?

"If the storm wasn't going to make me disappear along with everyone…why am I now?"

Josh hears the engines revving from the karts. He quickly gets out behind the bleachers and onto the track. The fans on the bleachers yell out to the racers. Vanellope waves and looks back. She sees Josh coming.

"Well it's about time!"

Josh waves.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's get going."

Josh looks at his watch and glides his fingers across the screen looking for his _Sugar Rush _avatar. He finds it and presses it.

"Okay, here we go."

But as Josh presses it. Nothing happens. Vanellope looks and sees Josh still in his same get up.

"Josh."

Josh blinks and looks down. He sees that he's still himself.

"What the? I pressed it though."

Josh looks at his watch and presses it again, and again and again and nothing happens.

"Come on! WORK!"

Josh just doesn't press it with his finger and he starts hitting it. Vanellope sees Josh going crazy.

"Josh?"

Josh pushes it so hard that he throws his hand around and makes him spin in the air.

"WHOA!"

Vanellope jumps out of her seat as Josh lands on his back. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun see.

"Oooh." Ralph says

"That must have hurt." Felix states

Calhoun narrows her eyes. As Josh stands back up, his watch finally catches up to his command and he glitches into his _Sugar Rush _avatar. Josh looks down and sees he's finally changed.

"Well, now…finally."

Josh turns and finds his car. He sighs hard and gets in. Vanellope watches as Josh buckles up. She quickly changes her face and gets ready.

"Let's race!"

Josh relaxes and looks over at Vanellope.

"Were just racing right, no flying or driving over water?"

"Of course! What else?"

"No, no, no! Just driving! It's only that!"

"Aww come on Josh!"

"NO. Just driving. Okay?"

Vanellope gets annoyed.

"Fine!"

Josh nods.

"Okay…the way I'm acting I'm in condition to fly or drive. I just hope I make it through this."

Josh starts his engine and reeves it. The race slowly begins; all the racers see the light. Vanellope really gets into it. Josh on the other hand, he's feeling tired and his vision is getting blurry. But he manages to get it off. The lights blink, RED, RED, RED, RED and finally GREEN. Josh floors it and speeds off. So do the rest of the racers.

The race ensues. Josh stays out ahead of everyone. He figures if he focuses hard enough he'll get through the race. So that's what Josh does.

"Okay, focus!"

Josh floors it. A turn comes up and Josh guns it. He looks back and sees he's ahead of the other racers. Josh looks back up ahead.

"I should stay as far away from the other racers as humanly possible."

Josh can't imagine what kind of accident he'll get in or cause if he starts feeling sick or painful again. Josh floors it again. But Vanellope thinks Josh is challenging her a bit.

"Oh yeah?"

Vanellope glitches and appears alongside Josh. He turns his head and sees Vanellope. Josh looks back at the road. But then he zips his head at Vanellope seeing her right alongside him.

"What the…?"

Vanellope waves. Josh looks back at the road and guns it. Vanellope sees what Josh is doing and does the same. The two are head and head with each other. Josh gets annoyed now realizing that Vanellope is keeping up with him because she thinks he's just racing. As Josh goes to change gears, he suddenly feels that same painful feeling. Josh slowly looks at his right hand and feels it coming from there.

"No, not now, NOT NOW."

Josh begins to ease up on his foot off the gas pedal. He slows down a lot and Vanellope passes him. She laughs and looks back.

"See you at the finish line!"

Vanellope guns it. Josh looks up ahead and sees Vanellope disappearing in the distance. Josh gulps really hard and slowly leans forward as the other racers pass him up. Inside Josh, his heart beat begins to slow down. Ba-bump, ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…Josh slowly looks up gasping for air. He sees that he's the last driver. Josh looks back down on the gas pedal and leans forward. He puts all his weight into the pedal and he speeds ahead.

Back with the other racers, the last racer spots in her rearview mirror Josh catching up. But she looks back at the road. Josh slowly moves back no longer holding the steering wheel. And then suddenly, he bumps ride into her from behind hard.

"Ow! Hey!"

Josh grabs the steering wheel weakly and swerves off back of her. But he turns the wheel to much crashing alongside the wall.

"Whoa!" Josh yells

Josh strains to turn the wheel the other way but ends up crashing on the other side.

"Ahh, come on!"

Without knowing, Josh's foot literally goes right through the gas pedal. Josh's car begins to slow down. And finally he notices the car slowing down.

"This is not my day."

Josh sits back straight up. His foot comes out of the pedal and this time, it hits the gas pedal and Josh speeds away.

At the finish line…

Vanellope and the head racers turn the corner and Vanellope is the first to cross the finish line.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Vanellope says throwing her hands up

The other racers cross and they all stop their karts. Ralph gets down off the bleachers and runs to Vanellope. Felix does the same but Calhoun notices that Josh isn't amongst them. Felix looks back and sees Calhoun still watching.

"You coming Tamora?"

"Where's Josh?"

"Huh?" Felix asks looking back

Felix looks and sees Josh isn't even amongst the racers as well.

"Huh. Where is he?"

Calhoun studies the track. Ralph congratulates Vanellope for winning.

"Good job kid."

"Yeah, I know! How about that Josh?', looks back and sees Josh not around, 'Josh? Where's Josh Ralph?"

Ralph looks back and doesn't see Josh as well.

"Hey! Did any of you see Josh?"

The other racers look back and don't see Josh as well. Then suddenly, loud revving is heard. The racers look and Vnaellope looks closer. Suddenly, Josh comes speeding around the guard rail at high speeds crashing on purpose. Vanellope flinches.

"Huh?!"

Josh leans forward and falls on the horn of the steering wheel. The horn honks and the racers jump out of the way.

"Look out!" Vanellope yells

Ralph grabs Vanellope as Josh crashes through the karts and flips on the side. Felix and Calhoun rush to the scene. Vanellope hops out of Ralph's hand and they approach Josh's car.

"Josh?" Vanellope asks

A loud slam is heard, Ralph grabs Vanellope and pulls back. Felix and Calhoun make it to the scene too.

"AHHH!" Josh yells

The four flinch to hear that from Josh. Josh pushes himself up and walks past the smoke. He coughs and the four see him without a single scratch on him. Calhoun walks ahead of the three and approaches Josh.

"You okay?"

Josh coughs and looks at himself. He doesn't have a single scratch on him.

"Oh I'm fine…', Josh looks at his car, 'But my car is wrecked."

Then, Josh falls straight down. The four look down at Josh and see him completely passed out.

"Not again." Calhoun says rolling her eyes

_Tapper's…_

Calhoun shoulder carries Josh inside Tappers. The three guide him in as Calhoun sets him down. Josh grabs hold of his stomach and feels like he's about to throw up.

"Oh GOD this hurts so much." Josh says straining

"What's happening?" Calhoun asks

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that."

"I DON'T KNOW CALHOUN! I woke up this morning, remember?', Calhoun backs up, Josh breathes heavily, 'Ever since I woke up I feel like something is building up inside me…I've never felt like this before."

Josh looks around and notices a Root Beer on the counter.

"Oh man am I thirsty."

Josh doesn't look but goes to grab it. As he touches it, his hand goes right through it. Thinking that he's got it, Josh tilts his head back now seeing that the Root Beer isn't even in his hand.

"Huh?!', looks and sees the Root Beer still on the table, 'I grabbed it!"

The four watch as Josh grabs the glass this time and holds it.

"Jesus…"

Josh tilts his head back and suddenly the glass slides out of his hand. The four move back as the glass shatters on the ground. Josh looks and freaks out.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! AHHHHH!', Josh gets up and walks around in circles, the four watch, 'What is happening to me?"

Josh suddenly jumps like he got shot. The four see.

"Josh?" Vanellope asks

Josh's left arm begins to shake. His watch indicates the battery life now is 60% instead of 70%. Josh rubs his forehead and wipes the sweat off his face.

"Oh man…someone help me please?"

Josh goes to put his hand on the table near him. He does but his hand goes right through the table and Josh loses his balance. The four notice what Josh just did. Josh looks down at his left hand and sees that it literally went through the table. And the four notice Josh is partially seen through. Josh stares at his hand and sees almost through it.

"Oh my God…I'm disappearing so fast that my hand went right through the table."

"Why?" Calhoun asks getting closer

"I don't know why I'm disappearing Calhoun! Give me a break…"

"I'm just trying to help." Calhoun says

Josh brushes his hair back and shakes his head. He looks at himself and feels his left arm in pain again.

"Why does my arm hurt so much?"

Josh moves his sleeve back and looks at his watch. He looks at his watch closer and notices something different.

"What the?"

Josh wipes the screen and sees the battery indicator being shown on it.

"This wasn't here before."

Calhoun looks closer.

"What?" Calhoun asks

"My watch. Its battery is now being shown on it. It was never on it when I got here. But now it's on there."

"Let me see." Calhoun says

Calhoun grabs Josh's wrist and turns it, but ends up going through his hand. She yanks back and Josh jumps back.

"Whoa', Josh looks at his wrist, 'It's dying."

"What?" Vanellope asks getting closer

Josh gulps now realizing it.

"The battery life is dying. But it's connected to me…if I don't find power for my watch soon…I'm gonna die along with it." Josh says looking at the four

Vanellope steps forward.

"What can I do to help?"

Josh looks down.

"Huh?"

"It's my fault. If I didn't go back to _Sugar Rush _to get that stupid trophy, you wouldn't have caught what happened to me."

"Vanellope, this, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I want to fix this like you did with me. What can I do?"

Josh sighs. He rubs his face and tries to think.

"What do you need?" Ralph asks

Josh looks and sees Ralph stepping up.

"Maybe I can fix it." Felix says

Josh looks down at Felix. He slowly looks at Calhoun. She nods. Josh sort of smiles and shrugs.

"Well, I usually have to charge it. So, an outlet will be our best solution."

"Well were already in one, let's start from there." Felix explains

Ralph and Vanellope nod. Calhoun follows the three and Josh just watches. His smile goes away as he feels the same pain feeling again. He moves his sleeve back and looks at the battery life change from 60% to 50%. Josh just stares at it and lowers it. He rubs the middle of his nose between his eyes. Calhoun looks back and sees Josh frozen still.

"Josh? You coming?"

The other three look back and see Josh just standing there. He lowers his hand and looks at the four.

"Of course."

Josh takes a deep breath and follows the four out of _Tapper's._

Game Central Station…

The four walk out ahead of Josh. Josh just holds his left arm. He looks around and sees the numerous outlets all around, but considering, there's one GIANT problem.

"Okay Josh, where do we start?" Felix asks

The four turn and Josh for some reason, starts to laugh. They all look confused.

"This was a dumb idea from the start…"

"We have to start somewhere." Felix says

"Felix…', Josh points at the outlet, 'These aren't exactly 'normal' size outlets. THERE HUGE!"

"Well, you said you had to charge it." Felix states

"I know I said that, but I forgot to mention, I don't have my cord that connects to the watch. I would plug it into the wall, with a normal SIZE outlet. Do any of these look normal sizes to you?!"

Felix looks the other way seeing that his idea isn't helping. Josh just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help Felix, but without the cord, this is all useless."

Ralph taps his fingers over his lips and gets an idea.

"All you need is a cord right?', everyone looks at Ralph, especially Josh, 'Follow me."

They all follow Ralph and he guides them all to the blocked entrance of the ripped power cord entrance. Ralph explains his idea and Josh rubs his head.

"Ralph, that has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

"But it should work."

Josh crosses his arms.

"I'm not sticking my arm in there and shocking myself to death!"

"You said you need a cord."

"My arm is not a cord! I've been shocked enough as it is!"

"Come on, a little more won't hurt."

Josh rubs his eyes.

"You have got to be kid…uhhh…"

Josh grabs his left arm. He feels the same pain and moves his sleeve up. He sees the battery life change to 40% now. Josh breathes heavily and suddenly his legs give out.

"AHHH!"

Josh falls down to his knees. The four flinch.

"Josh!" Vanellope yells glitching her way at Josh

Vanellope reappears alongside Josh and tries to help him up, but her hands go right through him. Josh tries to stand up but he's slipping all over the place.

"Josh I can't touch you!" Vanellope

Josh pushes himself up and his legs shake. He extends his arms out so he can balance. He looks at the entrance to the ripped power cord and shrugs.

"I don't care no more!"

Josh runs past the four as they watch him stand in front of the entrance. He looks at his left arm and slowly goes to touch the field protecting it. Josh struggles as first and finally looks serious. He closes his eyes as he remembers what happened last time. Josh throws his hand at it and…nothing happens. Josh opens his eyes and sees his hand just moving through the field as if nothing was there.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Josh looks back at the four. He looks back at the field and shakes his head.

"Nothing. NOTHING!', looks back, without knowing, Josh's hand stays within the field, 'Any more bright IDEAS?!"

Josh moves forward but his hand stays stuck.

"Huh?"

Josh looks back and sees his hand is still in the field.

"What the?"

Josh pulls but his hand doesn't move. He pulls and pulls and his hand doesn't come out. Josh puts his foot up against the field and tries to push away but nothing happens. He looks back.

"Someone, help me!"

The four snap out of it and go to Josh. Ralph grabs Josh, Calhoun grabs Ralph, Felix grabs Calhoun and Vanellope grabs Felix. They pull hard as Josh isn't able to get out of the field.

"Pull, pull, PULL!" Josh orders

"We're trying!" Ralph yells

The four pull all at the same time. Josh holds his left wrist and tries pulling himself. As he strains, for some reason, he hears laughing. But the laughing sounds familiar. Josh looks around and sees no one laughing.

_Who's laughing?_

_Ha, ha, ha…me. Who else?_

"Who said that?!"

"Josh?" Ralph asks

"Uhh, one more time! Pull!"

The four pull the hardest. Josh looks down at his hand and suddenly sees the current from the field being engulfed by his hand.

"Let go…" Josh says quietly

"What?" Ralph asks

"Let go! LET GO!"

The current swoops into Josh and the four get hit by it. They fly backwards as Josh gets shocked to death. The four get up and see in the distance the electricity being passed through Josh. He can't get pushed away because of his hand. Then suddenly, the walls of Game Central Station start to crack. The various game characters notice and suddenly they explode. Powerful blasts of electricity get shot out and everyone runs for it.

Josh continues to get hit with the electricity that he drops to his knees. The current is so strong; he finally looks back and sees what's happen inside the Station. Josh gasps as the visions from before are happening right before his vary eyes.

_It's happening. It's happening again. Just like how I saw them. But why…WHY NOW?!_

_Trouble Josh?_

Josh looks around wondering who is even speaking to him. He looks serious and looks back at his arm. Josh looks so serious that he grabs his left shoulder and dislocates his arm purposely.

"AHHHH!"

And then, his hand becomes free. Josh holds his arm as he falls on the ground. He pushes himself and crawls forward. Josh moves his hand up and pushes back his sleeve. The batter life now is at 10%.

"Oh come on…"

As the various game characters run around the Station avoiding the electric shocks coming out of the walls, Vanellope glitches and tries to make it to her game, but an electric current stops her path and she almost gets hit. She slides and suddenly gets pushed back into the corner by the current.

"Ahhh, help!"

Josh looks and sees Vanellope backed into the corner from the electric shocks. Josh pushes himself up and makes his way to the corner.

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope covers herself from getting hit.

"Vanellope! Look at me!"

Vanellope looks past her fingers covering her head and sees Josh.

"Josh, help me!"

"I will, just…give me a second!"

Josh looks at the scene, and then suddenly, a conversion appears. When Josh was in his alternate reality, he saved Jason at the Power Plant when he was stuck by the broken fallen electrical wires trapping him. But maybe it wasn't Jason who was trapped, it was Vanellope. Josh did once say Vanellope reminded him of Jason. But as Josh looks at the scene, he sees a split cut of the scene in front of him and the scene in his head when it was Jason.

"It was a vision…it wasn't Jas…it was Vanellope…." Josh whispers

"Josh!"

"Vanellope, listen to me!', Vanellope looks at Josh, 'Were going to play a game!"

Vanellope looks confused.

"A game?! Are you serious?!"

"Listen to me, this will work!', Vanellope listens, 'Here's the game, let's see who can glitch faster than the other. First one to appear in their spot, wins."

"This won't work!"

"Yes it will. Trust me! Vanellope!', Vanellope looks at Josh, 'Trust me!"

Vanellope nods. Josh looks down and sees the 10% slowly fading as his watch does the same.

_I hope I have enough power for this…_

_Need some?_

Josh shakes his head. He looks at Vanellope.

"On the count of three…okay?', Vanellope nods, 'Okay…One!', Vanellope nods and gets ready, 'Two!', Vanellope prepares, Josh bites his lip, 'THREE!"

The two glitch at the same time. Vanellope appears where Josh was. She looks around and doesn't see Josh in her spot.

"Josh? JOSH!?"

Suddenly Josh reappears at Vanellope's location.

"Josh!" Vanellope yells with a sort of smile

Josh sits on the floor and slowly feels like his life is literally slipping away. Josh lowers his head and suddenly the electric currents shoot around and hit Josh. He jumps up from the shock.

"Whoa!"

And again, he gets hit. And again, and again, and again he gets it.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!"

Josh gets shot around from the current. He struggles as he's beginning to feel like he's going back to normal again, but the current, it's too much, it's just too much for him to handle. His watch glitches like crazy showing its back to 100% but disappears off the screen. Vanellope watches in horror as she sees Josh can't handle it all.

_It's too much, it's too much! I can't handle all this! STOP! I'M CHARGED OR WHATEVER! SEND THIS POWER SOMEWHERE ELSE!?_

_Need a hand?_

_Who's saying that? Who's talking to me?!_

_Me._

_Me who!?_

_Tell you what. Want some of that power out?_

_What are you talking about?!_

_I can feel you Josh. And right now, you seem a little bit…oh, what's the word? Overpowered? Nah, oh! You're overcharged. Your body can't handle all that power and if you don't release some of it soon, well, you'll, how do I say this kindly…well, explode._

_You have got to be kidding me!_

_I wish I was. And if you want, I can help._

_How?!_

_Make a copy of yourself. Send that power into it._

_How do you know this!?_

_I'll tell you, but first, release that power into a copy._

_Why should I?!_

_Does the word, 'BOOM' mean anything to you? Judging by how much longer your body is going to last from the current, you don't have much time, so…be quick._

Josh shakes his head as he stares at the ground on all fours. He looks up and growls.

"AHHHHH!"

Josh screams at the top of his lungs and suddenly all the electrical currents from all around the Station shoot up and into Josh. Everyone looks and Josh becomes a bright light. Everyone covers, including Vanellope and suddenly a loud explosion is heard and suddenly Josh flies in the air and crashes down hard on the ground. Vnaellope looks up and sees smoke everywhere.

"Josh? Josh!"

Josh coughs in the distance. Vanellope hears and looks back. She sees Ralph and the others.

"He's this way!"

Vanellope runs ahead. Ralph sees.

"Kid, wait!"

Ralph catches up to Vanellope. Calhoun and Felix run behind. Vanellope spots Josh and runs towards him.

"Josh! Josh! Are you all…"

Vanellope stops several feet away from Josh. Ralph comes up behind Vanellope.

"Kid, you find him…"

Ralph just looks. Calhoun and Felix make it to the scene as well. Calhoun notices Ralph and Vanellope just staring.

"What? What is it?"

Calhoun looks. As the four look down, they all see Josh, but not just him, someone else, but an exact look alike of him. Two Josh's lying on the ground unconscious.

"What, what happened?" Felix asks

"He made a copy of himself?" Ralph asks

Vanellope slowly approaches the two and stands between them. She looks at both of them and sees there exactly alike. She looks back at the three.

"Which one is Josh?"

The three look and examine each one. Vanellope looks back and sees the two Josh's lying on the ground. Vanellope looks closer and sees that both of them have exact watches. Whenever Josh made a copy of himself, they never had a watch. But the copy here does.

The end of Chapter 20.

Preview of Chapter 21…

The real Josh slowly wakes up first and sees he's still alive and still in Game Central Station. When he wakes up, he finds out there's another one of him. Josh just assumes he's just another copy which he transferred all that power into, so he just snaps his fingers like he normally does to get rid of him but, he doesn't. And when he wakes up, Josh finds out that he's not just an ordinary copy, but he's a part of Josh. And also, he has a name. He calls himself…Beta.


	21. Chapter 21 - A Different Kind of Josh

Chapter 21 – A Different Kind of Josh

Game Central Station…

After the whole lightning strike that was happening inside the Station. The Surge Protector is working overtime to repair the damage. Various video game characters help one another get by and heal their injuries. But back with Josh and them, the team keeps the two Josh's side by side, lying on the floor. Vanellope examines both of them and stands back up.

"Well, they…look exactly alike."

"Which one is the real one?" Ralph asks

"You got me Ralph." Felix says

"Why would he make a copy of himself? And what was that lightning all about?" Calhoun asks

"You didn't see it Calhoun', Vanellope begins to say as Calhoun looks down at her, 'Josh switched places with me. Again. He kept on getting hit by those…bolt thingy's…I don't think he could've handled all that…power."

Calhoun rubs her chin.

"Hmm. But I still don't see why he made a copy of himself."

"Well, ask him when he wakes up Cal…"

"Uhhhhhhh…." Josh moans

The four look at the right Josh and sees he's waking up.

"Look, he's waking up." Felix says

Vanellope runs alongside of Josh as he barely opens his eyes.

"Josh? Can you hear me?" Vanellope asks leaning over

Then all of a sudden Josh yawns. He licks his lips and pushes himself up. The four look confused.

"Josh?" Vanellope asks confusedly

Josh stretches his arms up and twirls his head around. He finally opens his eyes and sees everyone around him.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Josh is just acting very casually. The four look at one another and back at Josh.

"Josh?" Calhoun asks

Josh looks calmly at Calhoun.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Josh looks down at himself and pats himself.

"I feel…fine. I'm still here.' looks up, 'Wait. You can't see through me right?"

"Nope." Ralph answers

"See you fine and dandy." Felix says

Josh nods with a smile.

"Oh good. I'm glad that problem is all settled then."

Josh floats up to his legs and everyone moves back. Josh pats himself down and looks around.

"I got to tell you, I've never felt like this before in my life." Josh says looking around

"Like what?" Vanellope says moving back

Josh walks past Vanellope and Josh looks around the Station intently.

"I feel like…everything's cool. No trouble. No problems. No pain.', Josh chuckles, 'I guess all I needed was a little electricity." Josh says rubbing his head

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"Josh?"

"Now', claps hands, 'Who's in the mood for a little fun? Anyone game?" Josh says with a smile

"Josh." Calhoun says more demanding

"Come on, I'm up for anything."

"JOSH." Calhoun says stricter

"I'm up for anything."

"JOSH!" Calhoun yells

Josh spins around calmly.

"You called?"

Calhoun snaps her fingers and points.

"Know anything about this?"

Josh looks at what Calhoun's pointing at and Josh sees his double. He narrows his eyes.

"Huh…"

Josh walks over. The four move out of the way as Josh approaches the copy. He looks down at him still unconscious. Josh tilts his head and looks at the face.

"Who's he?" Josh asks

Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"You don't know who he is?"

Josh shrugs.

"I've never seen him before in my life. Except in the mirror of course', Calhoun sighs and rolls her eyes, Josh just smiles, 'I'm only kidding Calhoun. I know who he is. He's just a copy of mine. When I was being shocked to death I had to transfer some of that power into something else. And look before you, he received that energy as well."

The four look down at the copy Josh made. Josh sighs calmly.

"Well, just like any other copy I make, sooner or later, they have to go so only one of me is around."

Josh gets ready to snap his fingers. Calhoun rolls her eyes.

"One of you is just enough."

Josh lends out his hand and snaps his fingers. But as he does, nothing happens to the copy lying on the ground. The four look and Josh looks again.

"Huh. I'll try that again', Josh snaps his fingers again, and nothing happens, 'Okay. This is definitely weird."

"Mmmm." Josh's Copy moans

Josh looks down and sees his copy slowly waking up. He backs up as his Copy makes a fist and bites his lips really hard. The four look and see the Copy slowly getting up. Josh kneels down as the Copy rubs his eyes.

"Um, excuse me."

The Copy finally opens its eyes. He turns and looks at Josh.

"You awake now?"

The Copy just stares at Josh. Josh and the Copy tilt heads at the same time as they just stare at each other.

"Hello?" Josh asks

"What?" Copy asks

Josh blinks.

"You can speak."

"Of course I can speak. What did you think I wasn't going to say anything?"

"Uh, well…"

The Copy jumps up and the four move back. The Copy looks around.

"Wow. Look at this place. It's bigger in person."

"You know where you are?"

The Copy sighs hard.

"Well, duh! It's Game Central Station."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've watched."

"Watched from what?"

The Copy rolls his eyes.

"Are we playing twenty questions? Because you have asked more than enough as it is."

"Well excuse me, as a copy of mine, I'm curious to see that you're not disappearing under my command."

"Under your command? You really think I'm a copy?"

Josh shrugs.

"What else would you be?"

The Copy starts to laugh. Josh narrows his eyes.

"I missed the joke."

"Oh Josh, Josh, Josh. Don't you get it?"

Josh looks shocked to know that the Copy knows his name.

"Come on now. I've been part of you ever since you were born. The second you created me, I've been watching this whole time."

Josh shakes his head.

"Who are you then?"

Copy just walks around in circles around Josh.

"I've had many names said about me. Especially from you', stops in front of Josh, puts hands behind his back and looks hard, 'But I've had one name in which the one person you've only cared about gave me.', Josh just blinks, 'You know me as…Beta."

Josh looks surprised after that statement.

"Be…Beta?"

Beta nods with a horrifying smile.

"In the flesh."

Beta looks around the room. Josh just watches.

"How, wait…this…this is impossible."

"Not impossible. Just practical."

Josh shakes his head.

"No. No you're just a copy. Nothing else."

"I'm not a copy Josh', Beta looks at Josh, 'I'm not a copy in which you can snap your fingers when you want one and snap them again when you're done with them. That's not how it works with me. Besides, you can't get rid of someone who's apart of you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm 'a' part of you. A small part', Beta shows with his own fingers, 'But now, I'm out and it feels good. I have my own body."

Josh brushes his hair back.

"So it was you who was talking to me."

Beta shrugs.

"Guilty as charged."

Josh feels himself. Beta takes notice.

"Feel different?', Josh looks and nods, Beta smiles, 'Well, that feeling you have like you know how you are, well some of it is from me. You feel good don't you?"

"For once in my life…"

Beta tilts his head.

"Well, I have some of that feeling. And I got to say, it's making me sick."

Josh narrows his eyes hard at Beta. Beta turns and finally sees the four.

"Look now, look who we have here! It's the special four!"

The four blink seeing Beta approaching them. Beta examines each one, he rubs his chin.

"It's strange seeing you four in person. I mean, through his eyes', Beta points at Josh, 'It's really annoying."

Josh approaches Beta from behind.

"Wait, you actually know them?"

Beta sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Again, another stupid question. YES. Yes I know them Josh.', Beta points at Ralph, 'This is the freak with the giant hands', Ralph looks serious at Beta, Beta looks at Felix, 'This is the midget with the golden spatula, how do you say it, uhh,', thinks for a moment, snaps fingers, 'Right. I can fix-it! Such garbage I've ever heard', Felix looks somewhat upset, Beta looks at Calhoun, 'Oh, and the most tragic character of them all, Bombshell Blonde. Has more of an itchy trigger finger on her gun then on her man, ha, ha, ha…', Calhoun looks really pissed at Beta, Beta then looks down at Vanellope, 'And the least important of them all, little Sweetheart, who's so different from everyone else, she's nothing important to ANYONE', Beta looks at Josh, 'Yeah I know them. That's them right?" Beta asks walking away

Josh shakes his head seeing Beta talking horribly about his friends. Beta looks around.

"Well, since I'm out and about I'm going to check this place out."

Beta walks away. Josh shakes his head and catches up to Beta, but he stops and looks back at the four.

"Hey!', the four snap out of it and look at Josh, 'Coming?" Josh asks catching up to Beta

The four look at each other and catch up to Josh. Josh walks alongside Beta as he looks around.

"What do you plan on doing now?"

Beta sighs and rolls his eyes.

"There, you see? Another question. You plan on writing a book?"

"Well excuse me if I don't know what's going on here."

"That's your fault, not mine."

"Hey!"

Josh nudges Beta and he looks. Beta sighs.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to finally live your life my way if you don't mind."

"Your way?" Josh asks stopping

Beta turns around walking backwards.

"That's right. Moments that I wish that I was alive weren't for very long, but now that I'm out, I'm going to have a blast!"

Suddenly Beta bumps right into Bison.

"Hey!" Beta yells

"Watch it Gamer."

Beta pats himself down.

"What did you just call me?" Beta asks looking hard

Bison continues to walk away. Beta watches.

"Hey! Hey I'm talking to you!"

Bison still continues to walk away. Josh just watches. Beta clenches his fist.

"Hey!"

Beta looks serious but then smiles funny. Josh just watches and suddenly Beta snaps his fingers and suddenly Bison flips in the air. Josh flinches seeing Bison just flying around in the air like an idiot. Beta just watches who now has his arms crossed. But with his right over his left, he twirls his finger around controlling Bison's flight. Josh slowly looks down and realizes that Beta is the one doing that to Bison.

"Beta."

Beta continues on.

"Coming in for a landing!" Beta yells

Beta slides his fingers closer to the ground and crashes Bison into the ground. But Beta's not done there. He slides his fingers around still but wipes the floor with Bison's face. Beta just laughs at what he's doing. Everyone watches as Bison mops the floor with his face. Various game characters move out of the way as Bison bumps into benches and flips around in the air.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Nothing better than spring cleaning', Beta looks at Josh and he does the same, 'What's better then mopping the floor with your own face?" Beta asks laughing at the end

Josh wipes his eyes seeing how horrible Beta actually is. Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun also witness seeing Josh's double or Beta is doing to Bison. Ralph takes a stand.

"Josh!" Ralph yells

Josh turns around and looks at Ralph.

"Do something!"

Josh just blinks and looks back at Beta. He shrugs.

"Do what?"

Ralph sighs. He clenches his fist and walks past Josh.

"I'll do something then."

Josh watches Ralph approach Beta. He jumps.

"Ralph, no! Wait!"

Ralph raises his gigantic hand and puts it down on Beta.

"Hey', Beta turns around and looks fierce at Ralph, 'Knock it off!"

Beta smiles funny.

"How about I knock you off?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly Beta pushes Ralph and he goes sliding backwards. Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun move out of the way. Josh just watches Ralph in the distance and looks back at Beta. He claps his hands together and fixes his coat.

"Done with the bad guys, I can't help that I'm almost like them', Josh just blinks, Beta just smiles, 'But hey, I can't change who I am, or, ha, ha, who we are. Later Josh..." Beta says waving his hand

Josh just blinks and watches Beta walk away. He turns around and rushes to Ralph. Ralph pushes himself up and feels his hand.

"Oh, what happened?" Ralph asks seeing stars

"Josh's copy pushed you Ralph." Felix explains

Josh approaches the four.

"He's not a copy.', the four look up at Josh, 'He's…something else."

Calhoun stands up and walks to Josh. She stands hard and right in front of him. Josh just looks up with his eyes.

"Care to explain?"

Josh gulps.

"You really want to know?"

Calhoun shakes her head. Josh sighs.

"He's the part of me in wish that I wish would die….', Calhoun blinks and remembers when Josh said that before, Josh just puts his hands on his face, 'And now…somehow that part is out and…walking around."

"This is…bad then, right?" Calhoun asks

Josh nods.

"Oh yeah, it's bad all right. You know how nice I am?', Calhoun nods, 'Well, think that exact opposite of that from me. Compared to me to Beta, he's your worst nightmare."

Josh gulps and turns his head around. He looks at Beta in the distance and Calhoun does the same. Josh turns back at Ralph and walks past Calhoun. He lends out his hand to Ralph.

"Come on."

Ralph looks at Josh's hand and slowly takes it. Josh pulls back hard and gets Ralph to his own two feet. Josh backs up and brushes back his hair. The four wait for Josh to say something and eventually, he finally does.

"Sugar rush." Josh says walking past the four

They move out of the way and Josh continues on. Vanellope steps forward.

"Why my game?"

Josh looks back shaking his head.

"No, I need a sugar rush. I can't think on an empty stomach. With all this going on, I can eat half of _Sugar Rush._"

The four look at each other as Josh goes into _Sugar Rush_. They see him gone and follow him through.

_Sugar Rush…_

Josh eats a random amount of candy lying around. The four just watch as Josh goes from one to the other. Josh rips off a section of a cotton candy bush. He mashes it together and pushes it in his mouth. Josh sighs hard swallowing it. Calhoun rolls her eyes and steps forward.

"You mind telling us what's going on now Josh?"

Josh swallows down some gummy bears and puts his hands up telling Calhoun one second.

"Josh." Calhoun says stricter

"Sorry, these are really hard to chew when there's a bunch of them in your mouth…', looks at the rest, 'Over the lips over the gums, look out stomach, here more come."

Josh throws them in the air and the four watch. Josh opens his mouth and they all separate in the air. But for some reason, Josh focuses and suddenly they look like there being grabbed, they form a straight line and fall right into Josh's mouth. The four watch in amazement and Josh swallows. He turns around and looks at the four.

"Ralph I never thought of you as a freak. I swear to God. Felix', looks at Felix, 'You're short. That's it. You're not a midget. You're the same the size as everyone else', thinks for a moment, 'well, the same size as everyone else in Niceland. You got that going for you. Calhoun, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry.', Josh literally starts to fly up and float around, the four just watch, 'I never once thought like that. Your never 'trigger happy' or whatever Beta said.', Calhoun rolls her eyes, 'but still I could come up with better names then Bombshell Blonde.', Calhoun looks quite annoyed this time, Josh then looks down at Vanellope, 'Vanellope…', Josh lands near Vanellope and she looks up at him, 'I swear to you. I SWEAR, I never once thought anything like what Beta said to you. You are important, you really are. You don't make _Sugar Rush Sugar Rush _without you." Josh explains

"Who is he?" Vanellope asks

Josh brushes his hair back and looks around.

"He's…me…', Josh sees the four just look confused, he sighs, 'Not me, me. Another part of me. He's the part of me in which I want dead and wish never existed."

"So how is he out of you now?" Felix asks

Josh shrugs.

"I, have no, IDEA." Josh says walking around

"So you're saying, he's a part of you Josh?" Vanellope asks

Josh demonstrates it with his fingers.

"A very SMALL part Vanellope."

"Well, how do we all know you're not like him?" Vanellope asks

Josh pauses and looks at Vanellope. She's serious. Josh moves his eyes around and looks at the other three.

"Well, Vanellope…if I was like Beta, you'd all be in the ground right about now."

"Oh really?" Calhoun asks crossing her arms

Josh relaxes.

"I'm not like Beta Calhoun. You saw what he did in Game Central Station to Bison. I didn't intentionally start a fight with him on purpose. When I fought Bison and them, I simply defended myself."

Calhoun looks the other way. Josh rubs his shoulder.

"Even if he's not you, how can we be sure?" Vanellope asks

Josh looks down at Vanellope.

"What?"

"Prove to us you're not like Beta." Vanellope says

"Why?"

"If your nothing like Beta, do something he would never do." Vanellope explains

"Do something Beta would never do. Okay…what would you like?"

"Surprise us." Vanellop says with a smile

Josh sighs and looks around. He looks up at the bright sun of _Sugar Rush _and now realizes it's always sunny in _Sugar Rush_. Josh rubs his chin and slowly smiles.

"You ever see stars?"

"Stars?" Vanellope asks

"How about a moon?"

"Moon?"

"That answers the question. Stand aside everyone."

Josh flies up and lands several yards ahead of everyone. He cracks his knuckles and prepares something Beta would 'never' do. The four just watch. Josh takes a deep breath and looks up at the sun. He flies up straight at it and everyone watches, but the light is so bright they cover their eyes. Back with Josh, he starts to spin around in circles and suddenly the sun starts turning into a moon. The sunny sky suddenly turns into night. The four look around and see what Josh just did. Suddenly he lands right back down beside him and they look.

"Josh! What did you…?" Vanellope starts to ask

"Hold on', fixes coat, 'One other thing that comes with this surprise."

Suddenly Josh starts throwing his hands back and forth at the sky. The four look and suddenly, the sky starts shooting stars everywhere. The four look up as Josh continues to throw his arms around making shooting stars fly across the sky. He breathes heavily as he's seen doing an extreme work out.

"Whoa…" Ralph says stunned

"Cool!" Vanllope yells jumping up

Josh stops throwing his arms around and the stars shoot themselves across the sky. He crosses his arms and looks up at the sky.

"So, does this prove that I'm anything like Beta Vanellope?"

"Nope! Not at all!" Vanellope says laughing

Josh nods and looks back up at the sky. In the distance, Beta watches. He shakes his head seeing what Josh has created.

"Mmm….figures."

Beta flies up and goes to the scene where the five are at. Vanellope walks up alongside Josh and leans against him watching the shooting stars fly by. Josh looks down at Vanellope and then suddenly, Beta comes crashing down in front of the five. A huge dust cloud pushes them back and Josh looks around.

"Whoa!"

The dust stays up for a few seconds. Josh swipes his hands around to clear the air. Then suddenly, he hears clapping.

"Hello?" Josh asks hearing the clapping

"Bravo!"

"Huh…"

Beta walks out of the dust. Josh sees its Beta and all he's doing is clapping.

"Bravo Josh! Bra-Bra-Bra-BRAVO! Boy this is something."

Josh looks serious at Beta as he approaches him. Vanellope moves back behind Josh.

"This is', looks up at the sky, 'This is something else."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"You actually complimenting me on something?"

Beta laughs.

"You didn't let me finish.', Josh looks serious, 'Bravo Josh, you made a nice little change to the sissy game of _Sugar Rush_. Hope you attract all the babies in the world to play this game even more."

Josh bites his lip.

"Beta…', Beta turns with a smug look on his face, 'If you don't have anything nice to say. Don't say anything at all."

Beta shrugs.

"Why say something nice when I can say anything I want now? Now, do us all a favor and turn this crap off. None of us like it."

"I do." Vanellope says stepping forward

Beta looks down at Vanellope.

"Of course you do. You're a sucker. Or some type of candy like…crap."

"Hey!" Josh yells

Beta points his hands up.

"Easy, easy now. I was only 'playing' with Sweets here."

Josh tilts his head.

"You want the night sky gone?" josh asks

Beta smiles.

"Did you read my mind?"

"No, it's written on your face."

Beta snaps his thumbs and points at Josh. Josh looks serious and looks up at the sky. He waves his hand around and the sky slowly shifts back into what it usually is. Beta nods seeing the game back to its original form.

"Look at that sun. Wow!', the five just watch annoyed Beta acting like a fool, 'You know, there's nothing better than the sun shining. You feel the heat, get a small tan…but there's always the one thing you need when you look at the sun."

Josh sighs and rolls his eyes.

"And what's that Beta?"

Beta reaches in leather jacket and pulls out a pair of shades. He slides them on and looks at Josh.

"Sun glasses of course.', Josh just nodes biting his lip, 'You'll go blind otherwise if you look directly at the sun."

Josh looks down at Vanellope and back at Beta.

"Is there a reason why you're here Beta, or you just continue to talk complete B.S.?"

Vanellope narrows her eyes and looks up at Josh.

"B.S.?"

Josh closes his eyes.

"Uhhh…Bull Spit Vanellope."

"Oh."

Beta nods.

"Yes there is a reason why I'm here…"

As Beta continues to explain, he moves his hand behind his back hiding it. He snaps his fingers. In the distance, a Cy-Bug appears and flies directly where everyone is at.

"I just thought I come by and see how everyone was doing." Beta explains

Josh narrows his eyes.

"You came here to see how everyone is doing?"

Beta shrugs.

"Why not? I had a feeling something was wrong here."

Josh looks around.

"Wrong here? You're in _Sugar Rush. _The only thing that can be wrong here is someone's kart goes missing."

Beta shakes his head with a smile. He looks up and sees the Cy-Bug coming right behind the five.

"Well this seems to be a bit more than a kart gone missing."

"Then what?"

Beta points and the five turn around. They all look up and see a Cy-Bug flying right at them.

"A Cy-Bug?!" Ralph yells

"You have got to be kidding me!" Calhoun says grabbing her gun

Beta smiles and Josh runs ahead beside Calhoun.

"A Cy-Bug in _Sugar Rush_?" Josh asks

"Don't let it eat anything before it multiples!"

"That's pretty much everything right?"

"Shoot!"

Josh and Calhoun bring out their guns and shoot the Cy-Bug. But when they shoot at it, it just flies side to side avoiding from getting hit.

"What the?" Calhoun asks lowering her gun

"Seriously?"

Beta smiles and walks ahead. He puts his hands to his sides and pulls out his guns like Josh does. Beta walks right between the two.

"Stand back sissies and watch the master."

Josh and Calhoun watch as Beta puts up both his arms with the exact same pistols Josh uses. Josh narrows his eyes seeing Beta is able to pull out the same thing he can. Beta takes aim and shoots the Cy-Bug. It gets hit several times and flies downward. Beta spins the pistol around and everyone watches as the Cy-Bug crashes hard in the dirt and slides right at Beta. Beta lifts his leg and stops it dead right in front of him. The smoke clears and everyone looks at the dead Cy-Bug before them. Calhoun holsters her gun and walks around the Cy-Bug.

"How did a Cy-Bug get all the way here? It had to go through Game Central Station." Calhoun says

"It's impossible. Game Central Station would have caught it the second it left _Hero's Duty_." Felix explains

"Exactly." Calhoun says

"This one did." Ralph says

Beta rolls his eyes.

"It did guys. It DID, but not anymore."

Beta continues to hold the guns down in his hands. Josh looks and sees them.

"Where did those come from?"

Beta turns around.

"I don't know, probably from _Hero's Duty _I guess."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"No, not the Cy-Bug, your guns."

Everyone turns at Beta and see he's got pistols just like Josh does. Beta blinks and sees everyone staring at him. He smirks.

"I got them off my avatar."

"Your avatar?"

Beta gets annoyed.

"Yeah, off my avatar. Just like you, from this, remember?', shows off an exact copy of Josh's watch, Josh looks surprised seeing that Beta can do exactly what Josh can, 'Do I have to explain this as well?"

Josh smiles.

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Beta sighs.

"Fine then. I can do, what you can Josh. From the smallest things to the biggest things you can change."

"You have got to be kidding me." Josh says with a shocked look on his face

Beta shrugs.

"I can't help it. It's what we can do, what we both can do. You thought changing the sun was cool Sweets?', Beta makes the guns disappear and Vanellope gulps, 'Watch this kid."

Josh backs up with Vanellope right behind him. Beta points his hands up at the sky.

"You thought shooting stars were cool? How about a meteor shower?"

Josh flinches.

"Meteor shower?! Are you nuts?! Beta!"

Beta gets ready and Josh quickly gets to him before he does it.

"Beta, no!"

Beta throws his hands up and everyone gets ready for Beta's change. But as he tries to do something, nothing happens. Josh stops running and watches Beta looking at his hands and tries copying what Josh does when he wants to change something like he does.

"Okay…this is weird. Nothing's happening."

Beta tries again and nothing happens. Josh eases up and crosses his arms.

"Well now', Beta looks at Josh, 'It seems like you can't do everything I can."

"Where are the codes?', Josh shrugs, 'You took them from me?!"

Josh shakes his head.

"I didn't take anything from you Beta. Besides its better that I have the codes and not you." Josh says turning around walking away

Beta narrows his eyes.

"Why's that?"

Josh looks back.

"No offense Beta…I just don't trust you."

Beta looks hard at Josh as he continues to walk away. Beta looks serious and runs at Josh. Josh isn't aware but as Beta gets closer, Josh senses something in his mind. He gets this dark, scary feeling like everything is hopeless. Nothing matters but then sees Beta pointing a gun at him. Josh senses Beta right behind, so he jumps in the air and lands right behind him. Beta turns around and Josh rubs his head.

"What was that all about?"

"Give me the codes."

Josh looks at Beta.

"Excuse me."

Beta walks to Josh.

"Give me the codes. I'll even say please."

"You can say please, I'm still not giving you the codes."

"Give me the codes!"

Beta gets close to Josh and Josh jumps back. Beta follows him and suddenly Josh pushes Beta hard and he slides down away several yards like Ralph did. Josh clenches his fists and breathes heavily. Beta pushes himself up and walks back to Josh. The four get back but suddenly the dirt around them slowly floats up. Felix is the first to notice.

"Hey guys, look!" Felix yells pointing

Ralph, Vanellope and Calhoun notice too. Calhoun narrows her eyes and looks back at Josh and knows that he's the one that's doing it. Josh looks serious at Beta as he approaches closer to him.

"I will only ask one more time, give, me the codes!"

Josh backs up as Beta gets closer, then suddenly, Josh pushes Beta back so hard he throws his hands up and throws him harder back. Beta goes flying into a field of suckers. Josh breathes heavily and looks down at his hands. He feels the strength that was involved when he did that. But also, he felt like it was Beta this time. Suddenly a boom is heard, Beta comes flying back and Josh gets ready. He lands near him and Josh looks hard.

"Nice…not bad I might say', wipes himself, 'Pretty strong."

"Is that a compliment?"

Beta gulps.

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"I guess some personalities can change."

Beta begins to laugh and Josh takes notice.

"Now what's so funny?"

"Oh Josh, you still don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I'm not a personality that just popped out of you and is now standing before you. I'm you, exactly as it states."

Josh bites his lip.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Beta. I'm not like you. I never was and never will be."

Beta smiles.

"Will see about that. But is that what you tell yourself when you look at yourself in the mirror? You can't change who you are. As you always say."

Josh clenches his fist really hard and in the distance several candies get mushed together. Beta notices.

"Oh, I hit a nerve."

"If you're saying you're getting on my nerves, you're getting really close."

"I see that my job here is half-done', Josh narrows his eyes, 'I'll be after those codes again."

"Like heck you will."

"I don't know why you just have them and I don't. It doesn't seem fair. I guess there's no room for two Beta's in Game Central Station after all."

Josh shakes his head as Beta walks away.

"What did you just say?"

Beta turns around.

"There can't be two Beta's. There can only be one. Watch yourself now Josh, wouldn't want you to go killing yourself now with those precious codes in your head."

Josh looks fierce now watching Beta walking away. He gulps and looks down at his hands. Is he like Beta? He feels the strength in him but is it him, or was it Beta?

The end of Chapter 21…

Preview of Chapter 22…

The following day, Josh and Beta aren't exactly getting along well. With Beta wanting the codes to the games, he's willing to do anything to get them. Even the means of putting other game characters' lives at risk. And Josh needs to find out some way to stop him. Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 22 – A Bet and a Question


	22. Chapter 22 - A Bet and a Question

Chapter 22 – A Bet and a Question

_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,…_

Inside the Penthouse, Josh lies completely still on the dance floor with his arms and legs spread out far apart.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." Josh moans loudly

He looks like he's been on quite a trip. He's a little dirty, beat up and exhausted. Now since its Saturday, Josh's previous night wasn't exactly a pleasant night. The elevator bell rings, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun get off of it. Back with Josh, he tries to lift his head up off the floor but it seems too heavy to keep up. So he puts it back down. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun enter the Penthouse and still see Josh lying on the floor.

"He still hasn't moved." Ralph says

"You think he's alright?" Felix asks

"Where did you say you found him Ralph?" Calhoun asks

"Literally hanging upside down', Felix and Calhoun look at Ralph, he looks back at them, 'Well he was flying and he was…flying upside down. He looked like he took a pretty hard wreck-in."

"You only do that Ralph." Felix says

"Ha, ha."

"Move boys." Calhoun orders

Calhoun goes out first and the two boys follow behind. They approach Josh as he strains like he's got pin needles all over his body.

"Josh?" Calhoun asks

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Josh moans

"Josh." Calhoun says normally

Josh rolls over and hugs himself. He curls up and covers his ears. The three see.

"Josh?" Calhoun asks

"SHHHHHH. Lower." Josh whispers

"What?"

Josh buries his face into the floor.

"Lower…"

The three look at each other and kneel down closer to Josh.

"Are you all right?" Calhoun asks

Josh shakes his head.

"No. LOWER."

Calhoun rolls her eyes and the three glue themselves to the floor like Josh.

"Like this?" Calhoun asks

Josh opens one eye and sees the three glued to the floor like he is. He narrows his eyes hard and rolls over the other way.

"I didn't mean 'lower' as in get closer to me. I meant 'lower' as in lower your voice. It's TOO loud."

Calhoun grunts and the three stand back up.

"Can you stand?" Calhoun asks

"Hmm. Let me try."

Josh strains as he pushes himself up. He nudges bit by bit and finally sits up.

"Phew! That was a lot of work."

"What happened?" Felix asks getting closer

Josh shakes his head.

"I don't think you want to know Felix. What I did last night wasn't exactly PG rated."

The three look as each other. Josh sighs and finally decides to float up. The three see and Josh slowly puts himself on his own two feet. He spreads his arms out and balances himself. Josh smiles seeing he's able to stand.

"Well, there. That worked."

Josh looks around. Calhoun crosses her arms.

"Okay, I think now's the time to tell us what happened."

Josh looks back at the three.

"Beta."

The three look at each other and back at Josh.

(Same time)

"Beta?"

Josh nods with his lips curled.

"Who else?" Josh asks walking around the room

The three watch.

"What happened?" Ralph asks

Josh sighs.

"I spent almost an hour fixing my car from _Sugar Rush_ right?', the three wait to hear the rest of the story, Josh then begins to look somewhat quite annoyed, 'Then along comes Beta. I had this itchy feeling in my head the moment I saw him. Like a twin thing was going on between me and him." Josh explains

"Twin thing?" Felix asks

Josh scratches his head.

"Yeah, it's said that twins have a special ability to communicate with each other through their minds. And I got to tell you, that research is absolutely correct. I've never seen so much horrendous stuff in my life. And Beta didn't care who he hurt, as long as he played the games and won."

"What do you mean?" Calhoun asks

"Beta will do anything to win. He doesn't care if he cheats or causes major problems to other people. As long as he wins, he doesn't care who gets hurt."

"Hmm. Sounds like someone I know." Calhoun mentions

Josh looks funny at Calhoun.

"Calhoun. When was the last time you EVER saw me hurt or cheat on anyone so that I can win? Hmmm?', Calhoun doesn't say anything, Josh nods, 'You see? That's the difference between me and Beta. And after he 'won', I was stuck cleaning up his messes as he flew on in to the next game. I never knew how much of a pain in the butt I was."

"Well I could have told you that. Now you know how I felt when you came to my game and tried to get your brother's necklace back.', Josh slowly turns and looks really annoyed at Calhoun, she sees and looks the other way, 'Nevermind."

Josh rubs his eyes.

"Where's Beta now?" Felix asks

"Erased for all I care!" Josh says throwing his hands up

"Josh…"

Josh calms down and spins around.

"I don't know. This twin thing with reading the mind only works when were together. I'm so far apart from him I can only use the codes to help me see the future. And I haven't seen any since."

The three ease up. Josh yawns and looks around at the Penthouse.

"How did I get in the Penthouse?"

"I carried you here', Ralph explains as Josh looks at him, 'I found you in the Station, just…flying upside so I grabbed ya and brought you here."

Josh nods after hearing that little story.

"Thanks. You didn't throw me up through the window did ya?"

Ralph narrows his eyes.

"Uhh, no…"

Josh nods.

"Good. That's only good when Calhoun does it. Especially when she gets surprised by certain pick-up lines."

Calhoun and Felix flinch. Josh quickly turns around as Calhoun looks at Felix like 'Did you tell him?', but Felix shakes his head and Calhoun looks at Josh.

"Wait a second Josh." Calhoun says ordering

Josh walks out on the small balcony.

"I got to at least check my upgrades on my car. I'll see you on the ground guys."

The three see Josh ready to jump.

"Josh! Take the elevator!" Felix says jumping

Josh looks back.

"No need Felix. I'll take the express elevator.' Josh jumps, 'Wooo-hoooo!"

Josh flies straight down, spins in the air and lands quietly on the ground. He claps his hands together and looks up at how high he jumped.

"Hmm, it's a lot more fun when you're not pushed off."

Josh snaps his fingers and suddenly his car reappears in front of him. He cracks his knuckles and gets ready to finish his work. Suddenly Ralph, Felix and Calhoun walk out of the building. Josh prepares himself before lifting the car up. The three approach him.

"So what now?" Ralph asks

Josh twirls his head.

"I check the shocks from underneath my car."

Josh points his hand at his car and suddenly it floats up several feet in the air. The three watch as Josh goes under it and works on it.

"No, no. I meant with Beta." Ralph corrects

Josh stops for a moment. He lowers his head and goes back to working.

"What about him?"

"Why does he want the codes so badly?" Calhoun asks

Josh sighs.

"What else? To do exactly what I did.', the three look at each other wondering what Josh means, he looks back and sees the three confused, 'To change the games."

The three now realize. Josh just goes on about his business.

"If Beta ever gets his hands on the codes, he'll control any game he goes into. He'll make it the worst game ever."

"That's…bad." Ralph says

Josh nods.

"You bet Ralph." Josh says walking out from under the car

Josh waves his hand down and the car gets placed back on the ground. He walks alongside it and hovers over the driver's door.

"Okay…let's see if my new gadgets that I put it will work."

Josh turns the key and the car turns right on. He nods seeing everything is working.

"It works."

The engine roars loudly. Josh turns off the car and looks at the three leaning against the door.

"Do you trust him?" Calhoun asks

Josh lifts his head up. He thinks for a moment is about to answer.

"Well honestly…"

As Josh is about to answer, in the distance behind Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. Josh notices a kid riding on a bicycle. He narrows his eyes and walks forward. He walks past Ralph, Felix and Calhoun and they notice him walking away.

"Josh?" Felix asks

Josh watches as this kid in the distance rides around in circles. He rubs his eyes and makes sure he's seeing it and he is. So Josh looks back at the three.

"Do you see that kid riding on a bike over there?" Josh asks pointing

The three look and none of them see what Josh is talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Calhoun asks

"You don't see a kid on a bicycle in the distance do you?" Josh asks stricter

Felix takes off his hat.

"How much sleep did you get last night Josh?"

Josh shakes his head.

"You don't see that', Josh begins to say as he turns around, but as he does, the kid is gone, 'kid…"

Josh shakes his head and rubs it. Ralph approaches Josh.

"You feeling okay kid?"

Josh gulps and stands up straighter.

"I don't know."

Suddenly Josh feels a slight of codes appearing in front of him. He looks around as Ralph backs up from seeing what Josh is doing. Josh shakes his head as the codes vanish before him. The three look at each other and back at Josh as he just stares at the ground.

"Did you see something?" Calhoun asks

Josh's blank stare changes into a serious look.

"Something's happening in _Sugar Rush_."

The three narrows their eyes and suddenly Vanellope glitches into the game.

"Guys! GUYS!"

The four turn around and watch as Vanellope reappears in front of them.

"Something', Vanellope catches her breath and breathes heavily, 'is happening…in _Sugar Rush_."

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun look surprised and slowly turn their heads at Josh. Josh turns and sees the three looking at him funny. Vanellope narrows her eyes wondering what just happened.

"Did I say something strange?"

Josh sighs and waves his hand.

"Come on. It's probably Beta."

Vanellope looks surprised.

"How did you know?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Oh, just a wild guess."

Josh leads as the four follow. They all head to _Sugar Rush_.

_Sugar Rush…_

Josh, Vanellope, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun arrive in _Sugar Rush._ Ralph, Felix and Calhoun look like they don't even know what to expect, but Josh, he's getting that feeling again of knowing what TO expect. Vanellope looks up and sees a hard look on Josh's face. She almost calls for Josh but he gets a word out first.

"What did he do?" Josh asks looking down

Vanellope stumbles around for words to explain.

"Well, we were fixing are karts, then all of a sudden, you, no, I mean Beta, he comes flying out of nowhere and starts scaring us."

"Scaring you? Sounds like Beta."

"First he started to…"

"Toy with you first right? Then saying 'I'm not hurting you, were just having fun', right? That's exactly what he would say. Good for nothing piece of…', Vanellope narrows her eyes looking at Josh realizing that's exactly what Beta did, Josh laughs, 'Oh and let me guess, he then started waving his fingers around and flew you guys all over the place, right? Right? Am I right?"

Vanellope just blinks.

"Uhh…yeah."

Josh shakes his head.

"Ahhhh….', suddenly screaming is heard, the five flinch and Josh looks serious, 'Beta!"

Josh storms off. The four and try to catch up to him. Josh runs around the corner and sees Beta 'playing' around with the other racers. He's flying around them pushing the kids out of the way. Josh looks serious and walks on over towards Beta.

"Come on brats, it's a race, you have to run faster!"

The kids try to run faster but Beta keeps pushing them to their limits. Their tired, their sweating and even panting. Beta laughs hysterically and finally lands on the ground. He looks at all the racers on their knees and tired from all the racing/running.

"How can you call yourselves 'racers' if you can't even run? You're all pathetic! Why would anyone want to play this ga…"

Josh comes up behind Beta, spins him around and throws him to the side. Josh breathes slowly and Beta regains his posture. He sees Josh.

"Well now, took you long enough to get here. I figured you'd be on my butt the second I arrived here."

"I was a little busy."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"Cleaning up after your messes."

"Messes? What messes?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Get out of _Sugar Rush_. NOW."

Beta stares at Josh for a second and shakes his head.

"No. I came here to race. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Oh really."

"Yes really. You going to stop The Gamer?"

"I'm the Gamer.', Josh points at himself, 'You on the other hand, are a mistake."

"Oh. That hurt so much Josh. I'm a mistake', Beta begins to get emotional, Josh rolls his eyes from the dramatic acting, 'It hurts so much, right here', touches heart, 'To have this body and this mind.', Beta looks serious, 'It's bad enough I have your face. What's the worst part, I have your memories as well."

Josh clenches his fist really hard.

"Well excuse me for living such a 'perfect' life."

"Life? What life?"

"You're pushing it Beta."

"Well finally, I thought my trickery would catch up at some point."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"How else would I have gotten you here? I knew you'd come running. Why did you think I let that brat go to go and get ya?"

Josh blinks and looks back at Vanellope.

"I knew she'd come running to you like the sorry excuse of a program she is because I wanted to have a chat with you."

"What makes you think I want to listen to anything you have to tell me?"

"Oh I know you're going to listen to this. I've seen it. Just like you have plenty of times."

Josh looks shocked.

"You can see…that can't be. You don't have the codes."

"Your right. Your right Josh. I lied, but yet your standing here before me."

Josh sighs hard.

"What then?"

"I want to make a bet."

"A bet?"

Everyone listens in. Beta then starts to walk around Josh.

"I want to bet you, that if we have a race and I win. You give me the codes to _Sugar Rush_. No arguments. No pushing me away and all that B.S. You act like a man and give me the codes."

"You want to race? Against me?"

"Yeah. Who else? You have what I want, and maybe, possible, but most unlikely, you can get what you want."

"And what would I get from you that I so want?"

"If you even do 'win', I'm sorry I just don't see it. But if you do win the race, I'll leave _Sugar Rush_ and everyone alone. I won't come back. I won't even 'play' with the players. Just like you want, right?"

Josh sort of smiles.

"Well, that's, exactly what I would want."

"Then we have a deal." Beta says lending out his hand

Josh looks at it and backs up.

"That's a deal. Then let's start."

Beta shakes his head.

"Fine then', Josh begins to walk away, 'All right kids! Buckle up!', Josh narrows his eyes and looks back at Beta shockingly, 'We got race!" Beta yells throwing his hand up

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no! Absolutely not!"

Beta sighs hard.

"Oh what now?"

"None of these kids are racing. It's just me and you."

"Well that's no race. What kind of race is it when there are only two people?"

"No one else is racing."

"Then the deals off."

"Oh no it's not Beta. I know what you're thinking." Josh says pointing

Beta crosses his arms.

"Oh you do huh?"

Josh begins to walk funny at Beta.

"I know you think you would have won if you have all the other racers on the track', everyone listens in, 'With them racing, you know that I would make sure nothing happens to them. But knowing you, you would use that to your advantage. Say…driving into them. Driving them off the road. Making serious 'accidents' that I would stop and make sure there alright', Beta shakes his head knowing that's exactly what his plan was, 'So if you want to race', Josh gets in Beta's face, 'It's me and you. And that's IT.' Beta narrows his eyes hard, Josh smiles, 'Take it or leave it." Josh says walking away

Beta clenches his fist and watches Josh. Josh heads to the finish line.

"Fine!', Josh stops and looks back, 'Let's race Josh Litwak. Then will see who's the better person."

"Oh that's me. Otherwise you wouldn't have something like this wrapped around your neck." Josh says showing off his necklace

Beta shakes his head as Josh walks away. Beta laughs under his breath as he feels his neck showing he has a necklace as well.

At the starting line…

Josh and Beta stand at the finish line. Josh looks at his watch and presses his _Sugar Rush _avatar. He turns into it and his car zips by. Beta shakes his head as Josh hops in.

"You have a car or do you plan on running?"

Beta shakes his head with a disgusted look but then he smiles. Josh watches as Beta turns into his _Sugar Rush _avatar as well but his appearance is different from Josh's. He looks darker and Josh looks surprised.

"You have got to be kidding."

Beta turns around and an exact lookalike of his car comes driving by. Beta looks and looks back at Josh's ride.

"They may be the same, but mines better."

Josh looks and realizes.

"Dark chocolate. Figures. Now I have another reason to hate you Beta."

"We talking about chocolate or are we racing."

Josh looks ahead. The board showing who's racing pops up. Josh and Beta look. Their names come up, but Josh's name comes up quickly, Beta's on the other hand, it takes a minute.

"Come on." Beta says with annoying face

Josh smiles.

"Even the board doesn't like you." Josh says looking at Beta

Beta grows annoyed and he throws his hand at it. Josh looks and sees Beta's name finally appear. Josh rolls his eyes.

"There."

"Cheater…" Josh whispers

Beta looks at Josh and shakes his head moving it back forward. Josh turns his head.

"Now remember', Beta turns his head, 'The one who crosses the finish line first is the winner."

"Oh really? Is that how it works?"

Josh shakes his head.

"The entire track around _Sugar Rush_. You got that?"

"Yeah I got it. Let's start already so I can get those codes."

"Yeah, let's start so I can kick your butt out of here."

Beta laughs. The two revve their engines. In the bleachers, Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun watch. Josh looks back and sees his friends watching. He mainly looks at Vanellope who looks a bit worried. So Josh sticks his hand out and thumbs up her. Vanellope shows a slight smile, the lights of the race start to go off. RED, RED, RED, RED…GREEN. Josh and Beta push their pedals down and their off down the track.

The two are head to head with each other. Behind them, a camera flies in the air to track their movements. Back at the finish line, the four watch and root for Josh.

"Come on Josh, come on!" Vanellope yells

"There neck and neck with each other." Ralph states

Josh floors it and moves in front of Beta. On camera, it's shown and Vanellope jumps.

"Yes! He's out in front!"

Everyone watches. Back with the two, Josh looks at his rearview mirror and sees that Beta is behind him. His strategy, keep in front no matter what and try to avoid Beta's attacks on him. Beta reaches down on his onboard screen and turns on his weapons.

"You think you're the only one who didn't upgrade his car?"

A hard left turn comes up ahead. Josh drifts as Beta follows. They reach gumball valley. Giant machine dispensers drop large gum balls and they roll all over place. Josh and Beta swerve to avoid from getting hit by the giant gumballs. Beta smiles as he lifts his hand out of the car and pushes away the giant gumballs to make a clear path. Josh looks back and sees what Beta's doing. He looks serious, draws his hand back and does the same but lifts the ones out in front of him. Josh picks them all up and creates a wall that separates him from Beta. Beta sees what Josh is doing. On camera, Vanellope shakes her head.

"That's cheating! He's cheating!"

Back with Josh and Beta, Beta sees up ahead what Josh did. He smiles and pushes a button on the steering wheel. Josh looks back and sees nothing from the wall of giant gumballs, but then a huge explosion goes off. Josh jumps and sees Beta drive right through it and catches up right behind him. Josh shakes his head.

"Unbelievable."

The two come up to the giant ramp and drive alongside each other. They fly through the air and land back down on the ground. Josh floors it and makes it back out in front. On camera, the four get excited that Josh is back out in front.

"Now just stay ahead of him." Vanellope orders

Back with Josh and Beta…Josh looks up ahead and sees a giant cake in the distance. It twirls around in circles but they got time before they drive up it. Josh floors it as Beta smiles.

"Not so fast Joshy."

Beta hits another button on his steering wheel and suddenly two lookalike machine guns that are dressed out in candy suddenly start shooting at Josh. Josh covers himself from the bullets behind shot at him.

"Hey! What the?!"

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Beta laughs hysterically

Josh looks back and sees Beta has the same improvements as he has on his car. On camera, the four watch as Josh gets shot at.

"Come on Josh. Do something!" Ralph yells

Josh looks in his rearview mirror and grabs the emergency brake. He pulls it and spins around driving backwards. The four watch wondering why Josh is now driving backwards.

"What is he doing?" Calhoun asks

Josh hits his steering wheel buttons and just like Beta, two lookalike machine guns come out and they fire at Beta. Beta slows down and draws back his machine guns. Josh looks and does the same. Josh hits another button and a mini rocket launcher pops out behind the lights. Beta sees and does the same.

"Here's a cherry bomb for ya!" Josh says hitting the button

A lookalike cherry shoots out of Josh's car and flies at Beta. Beta does the same and the exact lookalike cherry flies at Josh. The two cherries hit and cause a small explosion. Josh shakes his head seeing that Beta can do exactly what he can.

"Ahhh!"

Beta shakes his head with a smirk on his face.

"Oh this is so much fun."

Beta hits the button again and a cherry flies at Josh. Josh sees and deflects it with his own and another small explosion goes off. Josh turns off the mini rocket launcher and so does Beta. Josh quickly turns back around as the two arrive at the giant cake spinning around in circles up to the top. Josh looks back in his rearview mirror and sees Beta gaining. He looks around for a diversion and hits the button to send out the chocolate syrup.

"Have some syrup!"

Chocolate syrup sprays out all over the track. Beta sees and simply hops over it. Josh sees and hits his steering wheel hard.

"Crap! Son of a!"

Beta floors it and rear ends Josh.

"Hey!" Josh yells

Beta does it again but this time he hits another button on the steering wheel sending out a small shock to Josh's car. Suddenly Josh's car loses power for a second and comes back on. Josh notices it.

"What the?"

Beta bumps into Josh again and Josh looks back.

"Have some Kisses!"

Josh goes to hit the Hershey Kisses button but nothing happens. He looks closer and hits the button over and over again but nothing happens.

"Why isn't it working!?"

Beta stands up over the windshield.

"What's the matter Josh? None of your candy working? HA, HA, HA!"

Josh looks back knowing Beta did something to his car. He quickly looks and sees his defensive weapons aren't working, but his 'other' gadgets that he installed still will work. But in order for his defensive weapons to work again, they'll have to manually reset but that will take some time. The two drive into the tunnel and see the exit ahead of them. They get ready as they shoot out of it and back on the ground below. On camera, the four see Josh is still out ahead.

"Come on Josh, you can do it." Vanellope whispers

Back with the racers, Beta smirks and hits another switch on his steering wheel. On the side of his door, a missile slides out and Beta aims it at Josh.

"Try dodging this."

Beta hits the switch and it shoots at Josh. Josh looks in his rearview mirror and sees the missile.

"Oh shi!"

But the missile sideswipes Josh and flips his car on the side. The four watch as Josh's car rolls upside down and continues to move ahead on the roof.

"That's not good." Calhoun says

Josh holds himself up and figures out a way to get his car back on its wheels. Back with Beta, he prepares another missile launch.

"Can't help that I'm like you but I'm glad I'm not you at the moment."

Beta gets ready to hit the switch. Josh looks at his steering wheel and hits the button to open the top up. He does and Beta hits the switch sending the missile right at Josh. Josh's hand glitches turning his hand into the gigantic hand that it's supposed to be when he's Ralph. He yells at the top of his lungs and throws his hand down into the dirt. Just as the missile is about to hit Josh, he flips the car around back on its wheels as the missile simply flies ahead. Beta and everyone look shocked from Josh's flip trick. Josh just smiles happily and hits the top to come back up. But do to his lack of being upside down, Beta floors it and goes ahead of Josh. The four see and grunt hard seeing Beta is in the lead.

"Come on Josh; get back out in front of him!" Vanellope yells

Josh floors it and catches up to Beta. Beta sees and drives in front of Josh stopping him from passing. Josh struggles as he doesn't see an opening to pass. Up ahead, Ice Cream Mountain can be seen. After this section, one section is left before the finish line. Josh looks ahead and floors it. He hits the button to jump his car and hops over Beta. But Beta sees and hits his the exact moment that Josh is above him. Beta's car hits Josh's car and Josh gets thrown to the side. Beta comes up alongside him and rams him off the guard rail.

"Ah! JERK OFF! KNOCK IT OFF!" Josh yells

"It's your fault JOSH!', Josh turns his head and sees Beta right alongside him, he has a clear view of him right next to him, 'You wanted it to be me and you, so I'm targeting you!"

Beta swerves again and rams Josh into the guard rail some more. Beta is trying to literally drive Josh off the road. Beta gets annoyed and lifts up his hand.

"Enough of this, time to show who's better."

Josh looks and sees Beta waving his hand. He's going to pick up his car and throw him over the edge.

"Oh no you don't!"

Josh lifts his hand and the two fight it out. On camera, everyone watches as the power struggle between Josh and Beta. The force between Josh and Beta becomes unstable that the ground starts to shake and the cars start to crack. Josh starts to loose strength and drops down his hand, but that causes Beta's car to hop in the air and his car to smash into the ground. Josh spins out of control as Beta drives ahead. Josh finally stops spinning and looks behind him. Beta looks back waving.

"Thanks Josh! I'll see you at the finish line with my codes!"

Beta hits the turbo button and zings off. The camera mainly stays on Josh. Josh looks pissed and literally picks up the car and turns it around. He holds the steering wheel firmly and glitches. Everyone flinches seeing how fast Josh is going.

"WOW!" Vanellope screams

"NO WAY!" Ralph yells

Beta drives through the mountain and makes it on the other side. All that's left is the last section of track before the finish line. Beta drives smoothly knowing he lost Josh and all that's left is this section of track. As Beta looks like he's about to relax, suddenly his windshield cracks.

"Huh? What the?"

A loud whistling is heard. Beta turns around to find the noise. The camera is on Beta and Beta alone. The four see Josh is nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Ralph asks

Vanellope watches closely. Beta continues to look behind and suddenly, off on the side of the track, Josh comes flying up and crashes right back onto the track. Beta spins around and floors it. Josh guns it and comes up right alongside Beta. Beta turns and sees Josh.

"Surprised to see me?"

Beta looks hard at Josh and swerves at him. Josh lifts his car up in the air making Beta crash and Josh driving on the other side of him. Josh floors it and gets in first place. The four see Josh is back in first. They get excited. Josh looks back and makes sure he's right in front of Beta. Beta hits all the switches activating all his guns.

"Payback time!"

Beta presses all the buttons and unloads on Josh. Josh ducks as the camera stays mostly on him. Vanellope gets a little worried. Josh just smiles.

"Don't try this at home kiddies!"

Josh hits the handbrake again and spins the car around. He's right in front of Beta again but this time there really close to each other. And the same as Beta, Josh hits all his switches and unloads into Beta. The two shoot really hard nearly destroying and putting holes into their cars. The crowd goes wild as the four watch in horror seeing how much destruction the two are doing to each other. Josh looks back and sees a hard right turn at the end of the track. He looks back up ahead and sees his defensive weapons are still off line. Josh forms a fist and hits his screen.

"WORK!"

The screen cracks as the defensive weapons turn back online. Josh spins the car back around and looks back at Beta.

"What?! That's it!? That's all you got?!" Beta shouts

Josh hits the switch to activate the chocolate Hershey smoke. It shoots out his car and covers Beta and his car completely. Beta coughs blowing the dust out of his face. Josh turns at the turn and Beta sees why Josh filled the area with smoke.

"NOOOOO!"

Beta tries to turn but he crashes through the guard rail and he goes down the hill. Josh looks back.

"Enjoy the scenic route dirt bag!"

Beta growls as Josh has gotten the better of him. Back with Josh, another turn comes up and Josh turns it. One more turn and down a long stretch of track, then the finish line.

"I'm almost there, I can do this." Josh says

The turn comes up and the camera staying on Josh turns off. Everyone looks down the track and see that it's Josh.

"It's Josh. It's Josh! There he is!" Vanellope yells pointing

The three look and see that it's only Josh. Beta is nowhere around.

"Where's Beta?" Calhoun asks

Ralph and Felix look at her and back at the track. Beta is nowhere in sight. Josh looks ahead and sees the finish line several yards away. He grips the steering wheel harder and guns it. But suddenly, Beta comes out from the side of the track and in the pathway of Josh. Josh freaks out and turns the wheel.

"BETA!"

Beta moves back but it's too late, Josh crashes right into Beta's car. Josh hits the front part of Beta's car, a huge section of Josh's car gets torn off as he spins out of control. Beta hits the steering wheel with his face as his car smashes into the guard rail. The four see the crash and jump.

"JOSH!" Vanellope screams

Smoke clears from the crash site. Beta's head is still on the steering wheel and making the horn go off. Josh slumps down and slowly wakes up from the horn noise.

"Uhhhh…', his eyes are blurry, Josh's body lies motionless, he gulps slowly and raises his head, 'What happened?"

Josh looks out his window and sees Beta's car smashed into the guard rail. He shakes his head.

"Didn't go exactly as planned…huh Beta?"

Josh slowly looks down and sees his shoulder is dislocated. He rolls his eyes.

"Of course…"

Josh uses his other hand and tries to stick it somewhere so he can pull up. He ties his fingers around the door handle and gets ready to pull. Josh takes a deep breath and pulls.

"Ah…" Josh says softly

"OOOH!" Beta screams

Josh looks over and sees Beta rubbing his shoulder. He turns around and sees the finish line several yards away.

"I got to make it."

Josh turns the car back on and tries to put it into Drive. But the shifting gears are so mangled that it won't go into Drive.

"Come on you Hershey piece of crap, start!"

Beta starts to wake up and looks over his shoulder. He sees Josh trying to finish the race.

"You going to start without me?"

Josh looks up and sees Beta awake. Josh slides the gear into Reverse and guns it. Beta watches.

"Oh no you don't!"

Beta waves his hand pushing his car off the railing. He grabs the stick shift but it won't move, his hand becomes stronger and he forces it back breaking it off in Drive. Beta floors it and chases after Josh. Josh drives in reverse after the finish line. He looks back behind him and sees Beta gaining. He gasps as Josh swerves to get in front of Beta. But he drives carefully trying not to spin out of control. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope watch as Josh struggles to stay in first and ahead of Beta.

"Let me pass!" Beta yells

Josh struggles as its only yards away. Beta yells as he swerves over to the right side of Josh. Josh misses the chance to box Beta in. The two are head to head, or Beta's head and Josh's rear of his car. The finish line is feet away. Josh quickly turns the wheel forcing the front of his car over the finish line first. All is quiet as Beta drives ahead and slams on the brakes. Josh finally stops and slowly gets out of his car. Beta flies through the roof of his and lands back on the ground. He walks to Josh as he holds his shoulder.

"I won! Give me the codes!"

Josh just looks at the board.

"Hold on, I want to see for myself."

"I, WON! NOT YOU! IT WAS ME! GIVE ME THE CODES!"

Josh waves his hand up and Beta stops. He looks hard at Beta as he goes back to looking at the board. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope walk down onto the track. They look up at the board as well so that it will show who crossed the finish line first. It's a long wait, Josh breathes heavily and Beta waits anxiously. The board finally pops up and it shows that Josh won the race. The four see and celebrate in relief. Ralph claps as Felix takes off his hat and wipes his forehead. Vanellope jumps in the air and Calhoun crosses her arms nodding her head. Josh sighs in relief and Beta slowly looks at Josh with a hard look on his face.

"You cheated."

Josh slowly turns at Beta.

"I did what?"

"You cheated! You know it and I know it!"

"I didn't do anything; you're the one who cheated out there on the track!"

"Oh yeah, like what?'

Josh looks at Beta funny.

"Well let's start with you almost trying to kill me you fricken idiot!"

Beta looks calm.

"Oh that? That was a diversion. I figured you would turn or stop but you kept going."

"Yeah right…" Josh says shaking his head

"Josh, if I wanted to kill you, it would have happened already."

Josh stops and slowly looks at Beta.

"What did you just say?"

Beta smiles. He rubs his shoulder.

"Thanks by the way for popping my shoulder back in', Josh feels his, 'Knowing you you're good at fixing yourself right up."

"Yours dislocated too?"

Beta's smile goes away.

"No. But it seems like whatever pain you get gets passed on over to me. A wonderful trait you have just for me."

"And to think that I'm not alone anymore."

Beta smiles again.

"But don't get too carried away, as you can see. I'm perfectly fine, you're hunching over."

Josh looks and sees Beta perfectly fine. No scratches or even bruises from the crash. Josh on the other hand, he looks like he was in an accident.

"How…how are you not injured?"

"Being you has an advantage.', Josh narrows his eyes, 'Unlike you, I can regenerate faster."

"But I can glitch." Josh says with a smile

Beta narrows his eyes and Josh glitches. Beta looks around and suddenly Josh reappears and pushes Beta around. Josh glitches and glitches and finally pushes Beta and he falls backwards. Josh stands above him looking down.

"Now, I won, get the heck out of _Sugar Rush_."

"You cheated. So I win."

"Never gonna happen."

Beta narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"As long as I'm around, I'll always win. You on the other hand Beta, will always lose. And that's how it will always be. It's who we are. It's who you are."

"You really believe that?"

"I won didn't I?"

Beta shakes his head with a smirk on his face. He looks back up and sees Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope behind him looking serious at him. Beta looks then somewhat worried but pushes himself up.

"Alright fine. Whatever."

Josh crosses his arms, sort of; he puts his hand on his shoulder to ease the pain. Beta turns back into his normal self.

"The deal was if you won I leave _Sugar Rush _and all its characters alone."

"That's right."

Beta begins to walk away.

"But just so you know, not everyone is from _Sugar Rush _Josh', Josh narrows his eyes, 'So that means there's a lot of other characters in Game Central Station I can play with."

Josh looks serious and goes after Josh. The four see and try to stop him.

(Same Time)

"Josh, Josh!"

Josh walks up to Beta as he walks casually. He lowers his left arm and feels the pain from it. Beta looks up and suddenly gets spun around. Josh holds Beta by the coat and throws his fist back. Beta sees and as Josh throws his fist at Beta's face, Beta focuses and stops Josh's hand several inches from his face. Josh sees that Beta is using his powers to stop him from hitting him. Josh focuses even more but Beta holds his hand back from touching him. Everyone watches.

_Come on! COME ON!_

_What's the matter Josh? Not strong enough?_

Josh looks confused at Beta. Beta smirks.

_All that strength that you've ever used throughout your whole life. Where did you think it came from?_

Josh looks hard at Beta.

_That was me. Not you. So drop it before I do._

Beta looks hard at Josh. He knows it's no use and finally…drops his hand. Beta fixes his leather jacket and turns around. And as Beta walks away, Josh suddenly sees a flash go off in his head. Something from Beta, but it's too hard to make out. Josh blinks and watches Beta leave _Sugar Rush_. He flies up and heads right at the exit. As Josh turns around, he sees Ralph, Vanellope and Calhoun.

"Where's Felix?"

They all look at Josh like they didn't understand.

"Felix? Fix-It Felix Jr.? Ring any bells?"

Then suddenly, a white shines and Josh regains his sight back. The white light shined so bright it knocked Josh's feet back. Vanellope sees and rushes over to him.

"Are you okay?"

Josh stops stepping around and rubs his head.

"More or very less.', looks around, 'Where's Felix?"

"I'm right here."

Josh looks and sees Felix walking towards him.

"Where you standing here this whole time?"

"Of course I was. We all were."

"Uh-huh…"

"Is everything alright Josh?" Vanellope asks

Josh looks down at Vanellope and he rubs his face.

"I won so, everything's alright', Josh turns back around and looks at where Beta left from, 'For now."

The four seem a bit worried. Josh rubs the back of his head and looks at his watch.

Later…

_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,…_

Inside Felix's apartment. He hums in front of the mirror of Wreck-It Wreck-It ralph song he heard Josh play the night in _Tappers. _He seems to be getting ready for something. Felix tilts his head and makes it perfect. He whistles at himself from the mirror.

"You look good Felix."

Felix spins his hammer around and shines it up. He holsters it and checks in the mirror one last time. Then suddenly his door gets knocked on.

"Coming."

But the knocking continues rapidly and Felix hurries.

"Now I wonder who that could be."

Felix goes to the door and opens it.

"Yes, may I help yo…"

Beta looks down at Felix with a smirk on his face. Felix gulps.

"Josh?" Felix asks

Beta shakes his head.

"No, but close', then Beta lifts Felix in mid-air by his finger so he's eyed level with him, Felix looks and stares back at Beta frightened, 'But if you guess right next, I promise I'll go easier on you."

"Easier on me?" Felix asks nervously

"Oh Felix, don't get so nervous. I just want to play a game with you."

Felix gulps.

"Wha-What game?"

"Hide and seek." Beta says with a horrific look on his face

Game Central Station…

Josh sighs as Vanellope tries to 'help' him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Vanellope." Josh says annoyingly

Vanellope glitches from different spots around Josh. He sighs as he watches her jump from place to place.

"You were in kart accident; you need some type of doctor."

"I don't need a doctor I need a therapist. And it's a 'car' by the way."

"Whatever, it still has four wheels."

Josh smiles and shakes his head. He tries to get up.

"I need a short walk."

"No, you need to rest." Vanellope says glitching in front of Josh

Josh rubs his eyes.

"Every time I close my eyes I see bad things. That twenty four hour nap that I took of seeing how my life should have turned out was the worst of it."

Josh sighs and sits back down. Vanellope watches and glitches on the seat next to him.

"Why does Beta want the codes so badly?"

"As I said before Vanellope, he wants to change the games the way he wants. And I know what he's going to do."

"What?"

"You think Going Turbo was bad?', Vanellope shakes her head, 'Going Turbo was just a kids game. Beta on the other hand…there's a reason why only so few gamers like me ever take on the challenge of 'Hardcore' mode."

"Huh?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Beta plans on Going Turbo.', Vanellope looks shocked, 'But he's planning on going Turbo with ALL the games in Game Central Station."

Vanellope gasps.

"Really?"

Josh sighs.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Josh gulps and looks at his hands.

"Because I have."

Vanellope tilts her head.

"Huh?"

Josh leans back on the bench.

"I could've done anything to the games I changed. I could have made them somewhat better…or something worse', Vanellope just listens, Josh gulps, 'In the back of my mind I knew I can control how the games were played. I could…DO anything I wanted. Even make the characters disappear.', Vanellope gulps just form hearing Josh speak like this, 'But I knew I didn't want to do that. I could never do that. But was it me or Beta?"

"Beta!', Josh flinches and looks at Vanellope, 'I've seen what Beta can do. It was you who decided not to do that. Not Beta."

Josh sort of smiles. He nods.

"Right. It was me, not Beta."

Vanellope nods happily. Josh looks around the area and suddenly sees that same kid riding on a bicycle in the distance. He narrows his eyes and stands up. Vanellope watches.

"Josh?"

Josh looks closer and just sees the video game character, or at what he assumes is a video game character.

"Who's that?"

Vanellope jumps off the seat.

"Josh?'

Josh looks down at Vanellope.

"Do you see that kid over there?" Josh asks pointing

Vanellope looks and sees no one.

"No…"

"You don't see a kid riding on a bike?"

"I don't see anyone Josh."

Josh looks frantically at Vanellope and looks back at the kid. He runs at him and Vanellope flinches.

"Josh wait!"

Josh chases after the boy on the bike as the kid begins to ride away. He watches as he heads down past the entrance to the various games.

"Hey! HEY STOP!"

The boy rides around the corner and rides into an entrance to a game. Josh slides right in the front of the entrance and gasps.

"Huh?"

There's no one there. Josh narrows his eyes and rubs his hair back.

"Where did he go?"

Vanellope glitches alongside Josh and looks down the entrance to the game.

"Are you alright Josh?"

Josh shuts his eyes and rubs them.

"I have NO idea anymore."

Suddenly Ralph and Calhoun come running by.

"Josh! Josh!" Ralph yells

Josh and Vanellope turn around and see Ralph and Calhoun running towards them.

"Ralph, Calhoun. What's up?"

"Have you seen Felix?" Calhoun asks

Josh narrows his eyes.

"No. Why?"

"I haven't seen him in the past hour."

Josh smiles.

"You sure you just haven't looked low enough?" Josh asks walking past Calhoun

Calhoun narrows her eyes and watches Josh walk away.

"If I wanted a Beta reaction I would have just asked him."

Josh rubs his eyes.

"Your right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry', turns around, 'When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two hours ago."

Josh nods.

"Right. Ralph?"

"I haven't seen him since _Sugar Rush_."

"Huh…okay', turns around and spots Gene in the distance, 'Gene! Hey GENE!"

Gene turns and sees Josh waving him over.

"Come over here for a second."

Gene moves in his 8-bit form and comes over to the group.

"How may I be of service?" Gene asks

"Have you seen Felix?"

"No I haven't. But you have."

Josh narrows his eyes and everyone looks at him.

"I've seen him?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible."

"Well it isn't."

"Yes it is. I haven't seen Felix in the past hour."

"Then who else did I see go to his room a half an hour ago?"

Josh then looks shocked.

"Wait, your telling me you saw 'me' go to his room a half an hour ago?"

"Yes. I saw you enter the building and left a couple minutes later."

Josh looks serious.

"Uh-huh."

"Is that all?"

Josh waves Gene off.

"That's all Gene."

Gene spins around and walks away. Josh turns around and looks at Calhoun.

"Beta."

Calhoun narrows her eyes hard and looks serious. Josh tilts his head.

"I knew something was up."

Calhoun walks to Josh.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know Calhoun."

"WHERE, IS, HE?" Calhoun asks getting in Josh's face

Josh gets annoyed and moves back.

"Just because we look the same doesn't mean I'm him Calhoun, so BACK off', Calhoun eases up, just a tiny bit, 'Now just give me a second."

Calhoun crosses her arms. Josh closes his eyes and tries some way to 'connect' to Beta. In his mind, he can see where Beta is at. He sees that Beta is in _Tappers_. Josh opens his eyes.

"_Tappers._"

Calhoun looks in the direction and runs that way.

"Cal-Calhoun!" Josh yells

Calhoun runs at full speed towards _Tappers. _With Josh, Vanellope and Ralph in tow, they head there as well.

_Tappers…_

Beta is just floating around in _Tappers_. He has a glass hovering above him. Beta opens his mouth and tilts it over. The Root Beer falls out of the glass and floats right into Beta's mouth. He sighs and tilts the glass back up. Suddenly Calhoun rushes in and looks around. She spots Beta immediately and rushes over towards him. Then, Josh, Ralph and Vanellope enter and see Calhoun going right to Beta.

"Oh this isn't going to be good." Josh says rushing over

Calhoun gets near Beta and Beta closes his eyes.

"Beta!" Calhoun yells

"Mmm. What?" Beta asks casually

"Felix, where is he?" Calhoun asks hard

"Felix? Felix who?"

Calhoun stomps her foot.

"I'm in no mood to play games!"

Beta smiles.

"Well I am."

Calhoun looks at Beta like she's ready to kill him. Josh intervenes.

"Hey!', Calhoun looks at Josh standing in front of her, 'Let me handle this."

She breathes heavily through her nose. Beta just smiles at Calhoun.

"That's right Blondy, let the same side of the coin work this out."

Josh becomes annoyed and looks at Beta.

"What have you done to Felix?"

"Felix?"

Josh gets more annoyed.

"Beta." Josh says hard

"The short guy with the golden spatula right?', Josh rolls his eyes, 'What makes you think I know where he is?"

"He's missing!" Calhoun yells

Beta begins to laugh.

"Oh I get it, when someone goes missing, I'm the first suspect is that it?"

"I know you did something with Felix', Beta crosses his arms, 'What did you do?"

Beta tilts his head at Josh.

"Trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together is that it?', Josh narrows his eyes, 'You see these images go off in your head, you first don't understand but then the rest of the pieces slowly start to come together. And what exactly does the puzzle form Josh? Huh? What are you trying to prove, prevent, or most importantly, stop?"

"Ba-Bad things from happening."

Beta just laughs.

"You think you're a hero or something? You think that necklace around your neck means something to you?"

"Where's Felix?"

"No, no. I want to know this, you think that necklace around your neck means you're a good guy? After everything you've done, you're a good guy?"

"Where's Felix?!" Josh yells

Beta sighs.

"Well, no point in hiding it no more.', Calhoun's ready to strike, 'Felix…he's…okay, I would believe', Calhoun narrows her eyes, Beta rubs his head, 'He's was…quite jumpy. So much energy for a short guy.', Calhoun looks like death herself, 'I just hope the little guy still has enough oxygen by the time you guys find it."

Calhoun attacks but Josh holds her back. Beta just smiles as he watches Josh hold Calhoun back.

"Calhoun, stop! STOP!" Josh orders

"Where is he?! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Beta just laughs. Josh pushes Calhoun back and waves his hand to Ralph.

"Ralph! Take her! HOLD HER! RESTRAIN HER!"

Ralph comes and wraps his giant hands around Calhoun. She screams and yells and tries to get out of Ralph's grasp.

"Let go of me Ralph!"

"Calhoun, just, try and to uhhh….relax." Ralph says struggling to keep Calhoun in his arms

"I'll be more relaxed when I have Beta's throat in my hands!"

Josh points at Calhoun and looks back at Beta. Beta points.

"She touches me, I'm telling you now, she lays one hand on me you'll never find him."

"What have you done with him?"

Beta scratches his chin.

"As I said, he has plenty of oxygen. As long as he doesn't panic, he has plenty of time."

Josh tilts his head.

"He's somewhere small then."

Beta points.

"BINGO! But don't worry, I couldn't find one smaller than his size, so he's equally in the matter of find living space."

"Where is he Beta?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you know and I know I can get it out of you."

"Good luck with that."

Josh narrows his eyes and closes them. He tries to 'hack' into Beta's mind but for some reason feels a 'denied' access. Josh shakes his head opening his eyes again.

"Well, it was worth a shot. But of course you didn't believe me."

"What did you do?"

"I'm stronger then you Josh. I've always been stronger', Josh watches Beta get closer, 'When I'm not focusing, then you can peek into my mind. But when I have done something like this. I like to keep it private."

Josh sighs.

"And what do you want? The codes?"

Beta chuckles.

"You hit one of my top wants, but at the moment, there's something else."

Beta walks away. As he leaves, he looks at Calhoun who's still being held by Ralph.

"I'll send your regards to Tiny when I see him again."

Beta smirks at Calhoun as that, ends it with her. She breaks out of Ralph's hands, slamming her head into his face letting her go. Beta doesn't take notice, so Calhoun grabs the nearest glass bottle on the table. She runs to Beta, turns him around and then slams the glass bottle hard in his face. Josh sees and flinches.

"OOooh!"

Beta falls backwards with tiny glass fragments in his face. He falls on the floor unconscious and shuts his eyes. Ralph rubs his face and Calhoun just breathes heavily and watches Beta closely. Josh just approaches Calhoun on the side carefully. He looks down at Beta. Josh whistles.

"That was…intense."

Calhoun doesn't even turn.

"It felt good."

Calhoun goes to Beta. Josh rubs the back of his head.

"Probably not good for him."

Calhoun picks Beta up and throws him over her shoulder. Josh just watches.

"Whoa, hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out where Felix is from him."

Calhoun begins to carry Beta out. Josh just watches.

"How? Asking didn't help."

Calhoun keeps carrying.

"I'm not going to ask."

Josh just blinks and catches up to Calhoun and runs in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

Josh sees the anger building up inside Calhoun. Her hair covering half her face, her one eye seeping through. Josh knows something drastic is about to happen.

"Okay, Calhoun. I understand what you're feeling right now."

"No you don't. Get out of my way Josh."

Josh puts his hands up.

"Calhoun, Calhoun. Listen to me.', Calhoun twitches but reframes from exploding, 'If you're going to do this…then you shouldn't get your hands dirty alone."

Calhoun doesn't blink, nod, not even breathe. She just walks around Josh and leaves _Tappers. _Josh watches as Ralph and Vanellope walk behind him.

"What is she doing Josh?" Ralph asks

Josh gulps but doesn't turn around.

"Something you'll never see in any video game." Josh says walking away

As Josh leaves, Vanellope goes after him but Ralph stops her. She looks up at Ralph and he shakes his head. Vanellope blinks and looks back at Josh disappearing into the tunnel.

_Hero's Duty…_

Beta is tied to a scrap of metal stuck in the ground. Secured and handcuffed to the elbow. He looks like he isn't going anywhere. Josh just watches rubbing his lips. He walks behind Beta who is still unconscious. Josh does something and walks out behind Beta. Calhoun watches and Josh nods his head. Calhoun goes to Beta and punches him hard to wake up. Three blows and finally he wakes up. Calhoun backs up as Beta shakes his head.

"Whoa! Oh! MAN!', Calhoun and Josh just watch, "What happened? What hit me?" Beta asks looking around

Beta looks up and sees Calhoun staring down hard at him.

"Oh…it was you. Aren't you the tough one…smacking a guy while he was drinking. Clever you dumb broad. And a glass cup too…why not your trusty gun you forgot how to use?"

Calhoun then starts walking around Beta. Beta looks ahead and sees Josh.

"Oh and look who's here…Calhoun's little sidekick. You want a swing too. But it'll cost you if you do."

"As much as I want to rip your head off, I'm actually and possibly your only choice before Calhoun intervenes."

Beta narrows his eyes.

"Possibly my only choice before Calhoun intervenes. That's what the famous Josh Litwak says.', Beta laughs, Josh just waits patiently, Beta looks back at Josh, 'You know I can easily break free and take you two on without a stutter."

Josh shrugs.

"Go ahead."

Beta smiles and tries to break free. But he struggles.

"What the?', looks back, 'What did you do Josh?"

Josh sighs.

"You know it's amazing', Beta looks back at Josh, 'You're an exact copy of me with the exact same powers. Except of having the codes of course.', Beta narrows his eyes, 'But it's still amazing we both have OFF switches on are watches, see?', Josh shows, 'I never realized it when my watch was dying on me. And as you can see, it's working perfectly."

Beta nods.

"Clever. I'll give you that. So, what do you got to say to me before Calhoun comes?"

Josh gulps.

"Beta…', Beta pretends to listen in as he moves forward, 'I'm giving you a chance for once to do the right thing', Beta rolls his eyes, 'Just tell me where Felix is. And will stop."

"Stop, WHAT?" Beta asks popping out his eyeballs

Josh looks back at Calhoun and Beta does the same. Calhoun sharpens a knife off a rock. Josh turns back at Beta.

"It doesn't have to be like this."

Beta chuckles.

"You and I both know…that it has to be."

Josh shakes his head and stands up. He stands off to the side just looking elsewhere. Calhoun stops sharpening and approaches Beta. He watches as she kneels down.

"Josh once told me that many gamers like himself know everything there is about me. Even personal stuff, like for example, my wedding', Beta rolls his eyes, 'But what gamers don't know is what they don't see when there not playing the game.', Calhoun raises her knife, 'You have one last chance to tell me where Felix is, or I swear I'll make this the most painful experience you have ever been through."

Beta tilts his head at Calhoun and shakes his head.

"You know what Blondy…I don't think you have the guts to lay a finger on me with that tiny toy in your hand."

Calhoun gets closer holding the knife between the two in their faces.

"Unfortunately Beta…I DO." Calhoun whispers

Calhoun gets up and walks behind Beta. Beta watches and looks back at Josh who's not watching. Calhoun kneels down and begins 'hurting' Beta by cutting his nails with her knife. Beta begins to show the signs that it's hurting. He strains and shows off his teeth.

"Ahhhh…ohh…ahh!', Beta breathes heavily as Calhoun stops for a second, 'Is that it Short Hair? Is that all you got?', Calhoun looks serious, she starts again, 'No wonder you couldn't keep your husband alive at your wed AHHHHH!', Calhoun forces her knife hard on Beta's fingers, 'AHHHH! HAAA!"

Josh turns to watch but looks away. Beta's screaming becomes worse. Josh flinches hearing each scream echo through the game. Beta opens one eye and sees Josh not watching.

"Look Josh! Doesn't this look familiar?!"

Josh turns and sees Calhoun continuing to hurt Beta on purpose.

"Funny isn't!? First it was you! NOW IT'S ME AHHHHHH!"

Josh turns at Calhoun.

"Calhoun!"

"OOOWWWW!"

"CALHOUN!"

Calhoun looks at Josh.

"Stop for a second."

Beta breathes heavier as Calhoun stands up. He bites his lip looking down.

"What? Is that it?', Calhoun and Josh look down at Beta, 'Don't stop now….I'm getting one heck of a pedicure out of this…." Beta says weakly

Josh shakes his head.

"Beta…what in GODS name is wrong with you?"

Calhoun grabs Beta's head and puts the knife close to his face.

"I'm done with the fingers. Let's move to the face. I know a good eyeliner called BLOOD RED."

Beta watches as the knife gets closer to his eye. He flinches and moves away.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! Stop! All right!" Beta screams

Calhoun moves closer to Beta's face.

"Where is he?" Calhoun whispers

Beta looks away, tired and worn out.

"You want to know where Shorty is…I'll tell ya', Beta turns at the two, 'But the only person I'll tell…is her…"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Her? Who? Vanellope?"

"That's the deal. Take it or leave… or otherwise', looks up at Calhoun, 'finish what you started…because I ain't telling ya nothing."

Calhoun looks at Josh and he nods.

Game Central Station…

Josh tells the news to Vanellope. She doesn't take it lightly.

"No way!"

"It's the only way Vanellope!"

"I'm not talking to him Josh, forget it."

"He's the only one who knows where Felix is."

"Can't you get it out of him?"

"I tried, he's blocking his mind. I can't get through."

"Why me?"

"He only wants to tell you. Why? I don't know. You have to do this Vanellope."

Vanellope gets a little nervous. She looks at Calhoun who just has a blank stare on her face. Vanellope gulps nervously and looks down the entrance of _Hero's Duty._

_Hero's Duty…_

Beta continues to be tied to the metal scrap. Vanellope approaches slowly and Beta hears her. She stops and Beta looks at her. He sort of smiles.

"It's okay Sweetheart…I'm not gonna bite…as you can see. I'm not going anywhere…" Beta explains

Vanellope approaches closer. Beta watches.

"Okay…I'm here. Where's Felix?"

Beta smiles.

"Be happy to tell you…but first you're going to answer a question of mine."

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"What? A question? Are you serious?"

Beta laughs.

"Serious? Little Cupcake asks me if I'm being serious. Let me tell you something Short Round, I just got my nails cut off by your lovely blonde hair friend while your human friend just watched on the sidelines and did nothing. NOTHING!', Vanellope flinches, 'Of course I'm being serious."

"Why?"

"You going to be selfish now little girl? Let Felix suffocate because you can't bring yourself to answer one little question of mine? I mean, it's just one question. You're lucky. I have a lot more…but I narrowed it down to one…just for you. So, what's it going to be?"

A moment passes. Vanellope gulps and puts her hands in her hoody.

"Okay."

Beta nods.

"Okay."

"What's your question?"

Beta smiles.

"Why do you trust him so much?"

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"Trust who?"

"Josh. Why do you trust him so much?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Because I have his memories. I know everything that has happened to him since he got here. At first…you were no one to him. But then slowly…you gradually started to trust him. I just want to know…why?"

"Because he's trustworthy…"

Beta rolls his eyes.

"If that's your answer walk way now."

"But it is."

"NO IT ISN'T!', Vanellope jumps, 'Josh is SO trustworthy…he makes a few changes, stops a glitching Cy-Bug…puts his life on the line to save you…and he's trustworthy? No. It can't be possible."

"You're made because he's trustworthy and you're not?"

Beta looks back at Vanellope.

"You don't know what it's like to be me little girl…', Vanellope just listens, 'Being blamed for everything…not ever being alive enough…I'm tired of it. And now that I'm out…I'm going to do whatever I want. Because I know Josh can't live up to it. He blames me while he lives his life…boring…and hopelessly…"

"It's not my fault he blames you for everything."

Beta looks hard at Vanellope.

"I got another question for you."

"You said you only had one."

"I lied. Deal with it. You know that I can do exactly what Josh can right?"

"Yeah…but you can't change the games."

Beta makes a face.

"Don't remind me…', Beta blinks and fixes his composure, 'You can see what I can do, but yet, you know Josh can do the exact same."

"Yeah, and?"

"Were both the same and yet you're not scared of him."

"I know Josh will never do anything like you do Beta."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know."

"That's not an answer."

"Because the true Josh puts his life before others to make sure everyone else is safe.', Beta just listens, 'He's done more for everyone else then himself. Unlike you have shown."

Beta shakes his head.

"That's what makes me and him so different."

"And that's why I trust him."

Beta nods.

"Okay. I'll remember that before…"

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"Before what?"

Beta shakes his head.

"Nothing. It's better if I don't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Beta looks back at Vanellope.

"You want to know where Felix is or not?"

Vanellope blinks and slowly nods her head.

Game Central Station…

Vanellope tells the three.

"Your serious?" Calhoun asks

"That's what he said."

"He's lying." Calhoun states

"Go and check. I'll stay with Beta." Josh orders

The three look at Josh.

"Just go, I need to have a word with Beta anyway."

Calhoun runs with Ralph and Vanellope in tow. Josh looks down the entrance to _Hero's Duty_ and goes to it.

_Hero's Duty…_

Josh walks towards Beta and he lifts his head.

"Well now, look who's here. Josh Litwak himself', Josh stops in front of Beta, 'You going to finish the job while the lovely wife goes and finds her husband?"

Josh just stares at Beta as he walks around him. Beta watches.

"Doing it from the back huh? Well that's no shocker, especially from you."

Josh kneels down behind Beta…and lets him go. Back with the three, they rush into _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,…_Calhoun's the first. She rushes into the building and goes right to Felix's apartment. Beta rubs his wrists seeing Josh has let him go.

"Your letting me go? That's…surprising."

Josh walks in front of Beta as he stands up. He continues to rub his wrist.

"Well see ya, I got some games I want to play."

As Beta walks ahead, Josh stops him. He keeps his hand pointed at him.

"Not so fast." Josh says not looking at Beta

Beta narrows his eyes.

"What?"

Then suddenly, Josh grabs Beta by the throat and throws him up against the scrap metal that he was tied to.

"Were going to have a little chat."

Beta struggles. Back with Calhoun, she kicks down Felix's door and looks around the room. She runs to the bedroom closet and sees a lock on the door of it.

"Now you listen to me Beta…and you listen good', Beta struggles looking down at Josh, 'You ever, pull a stunt like this again. On anyone…including my friends. I swear to God I will kill you."

Calhoun pulls off the lock and swings open the door. She finds Felix on the floor tied up, with a blindfold on. Calhoun picks him up removing the ropes.

"Oh really?" Beta asks

"Yeah really. Don't take my threat likely. You know I will."

Beta starts to chuckle.

"This isn't funny."

"Yes. Yes it is. You still don't it.', Josh just narrows his eyes, 'I'll tell you this because your slowly becoming just like me', Josh gets fierce and holds harder on Beta's throat, 'Remember Kyo, Josh?', Josh's eyes spread, 'Remember how you erased him from existence? Or deleted his programming?', Josh doesn't say anything, 'Well, just like him and his precious copies. You and him are exactly alike."

Calhoun takes the blindfold off Felix. He's first dazed and confused and finally sees Calhoun in front of him. He waves and Calhoun grabs him. Thinking she's going to hit him or something, she just hugs him and cries all over him.

"Me and Kyo aren't the same."

"No. You are the same. How did you think you could get rid of his copies?', Josh begins to realize it, 'You can't get rid of the copies without destroying the original."

Josh now sees that he's the original. And the only way to get rid of Beta, is to…

"But you can't bring yourself to do it', Josh looks up at Beta, 'you once tried before…but failed horribly because mother dearest saved you."

Josh slowly starts to ease up. But then, he feels something below his hand on Beta's neck. He looks and sees an exact necklace just like his, but Beta's says Bad Guy on it. Josh blinks and looks up at Beta. He then lets him go. Beta falls on the ground and catches his breath.

"I can get rid of you. I can get rid of you without killing myself."

Beta smiles and looks up.

"You can't get rid of me, without getting rid of yourself."

"I won't have to do that."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"Then kill me!', Josh flinches, 'I'll even let you decide how…go on. Do it. I'm right here."

Josh gulps at the idea first.

"You were serious a second ago. What's stopping ya? This might be your first and last chance Josh. Come on!"

Josh shakes his head and walks away. Beta finally stands up and watches.

"See? I knew it! You can't! As long as I'm out, you don't have the guts to do anything without me. That's the part of you that kept you going Josh! That's the part which kept the promise to Jason!"  
Josh stops. He slowly turns around and looks at Beta.

"That's right. I'm the promise you made to that dying boy.', Josh looks completely shocked, 'You willing to give that up?"

Josh turns back around. He brushes his hair back and finally leaves. Beta just watches as he lifts his wrist up and turns back on his watch.

"And the game is on." Beta says turning on his watch as he flies up in the air

The end of chapter 22…

Preview of Chapter 23…

With Josh on edge. It's hard for him to focus. But with Josh on his edge, Beta starts to go on a rampage. Doing everything Josh couldn't, Josh tries his best trying to stop Beta's rampage. But remembering what he told him, if he can't die, how can you stop someone who can't be stopped? Next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 23 – Josh Vs. Beta


	23. Chapter 23 - Josh vs Beta

Chapter 23 – Josh Vs. Beta

_Hero's Duty…_

Inside the crashed down ship, in the shooting range. Josh shoots alone at the distant targets. There's bullet casings everywhere. He's been there for a while. Perhaps a long time. But Josh just keeps shooting round after round. The target comes back and it's completely gone. Josh hits the switch to make another target come and another one appears at the end of the range. Josh grabs both pistols and starts firing.

But as Josh keeps on firing, his face begins to look serious and worried at the same time. Instead of seeing a Cy-Bug at the end of the range, in his mind he's seeing Beta instead. Of everything that has happened, everything he's done. Josh is in a catch twenty two. How can you stop someone who's exactly like yourself? Especially when that someone is about and about causing chaos on purpose for his own personal amusement?

Beta is the part of Josh that kept him going. When Beta was being tortured by Calhoun, Beta did bring up an interesting point. It was the same type of situation when Josh was trying to get his necklace back from Calhoun even though she was hitting him over and over again, but Josh didn't care. As long as he got what he wanted, then that was fine with him. Beta was doing exactly the same thing.

Unaware of his deep thinking, Josh begins to divert his eyes still shooting the target down range. As Josh looks back up thinking he's shooting Beta, a split image of Jas pops in his mind and Josh quickly stops firing seeing he accidentally shot Jason instead. Josh stands there stunned to see what he just did. He looks at the guns in his hands and sets them down.

"Enough is enough…"

The guns disappear and Josh turns back into his normal self. He sees the range and towards the train. Josh goes back to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station…

As Josh arrives back in Game Central Station. Some various game characters notice Josh is back, but they can't tell if it's him or Beta. The characters are taking notice of Beta's recent actions but since the look alike, it's hard to tell who's who. As Josh walks around, he notices everyone is looking at him. He narrows his eyes as he keeps on walking. As Josh moves ahead, they move out of his way keeping their distance from him.

"Hmmm?" Josh moans to himself seeing what has been done

As Josh passes the group, he finds a bench and sits down. He leans forward and looks around. He sees everyone is looking at him. Josh looks down hiding his face.

_Do to a certain someone, I'm once again the certain attention to everyone...but here's the thing…Beta may look exactly like me…but when Calhoun smacked him with the glass cup she shard's punctured his face leaving small fragments on his face. Now you tell me, how can everyone not notice the difference now? My face is clear, Beta's…his sparkles when a light shines on him…_

As Josh continues to sulk in his depression, bike pedaling is heard. Josh recognizes the noise and slowly looks up. He keeps his hands glued to his face but lowers it enough to show out his eyes. The same boy from before rides around in circles in front of Josh. He narrows his eyes wondering if this boy or person is even real. Lately, Josh has been seeing things that aren't even there.

First certain items from his world appeared before him. Before he realized it, it was nothing. Then voices from his past, certain kids and his parents were talking to him. That's from hearing things that weren't even there. And finally, hallucinations of scenery, that there Josh knew right off that bat everything was not alright. Why were places from his past being shown around him like they were there in the first place? Is Josh losing his mind, or is Beta toying with him?

At the entrance of _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ Felix runs around frantically looking for Josh. He spots him in the distance and runs at him. His hat flies off and he slides ahead. Felix runs back to grab his hat and throws it on. Felix finally runs at Josh.

"Josh! Josh!"

Josh looks over and sees Felix running at him. He looks back at the boy in front of him and sees him gone. Josh sighs seeing the boy once again has disappeared. Felix slides out in front of Josh.

"Josh! Josh!"

Josh sighs and gets up.

"What's wrong now Felix?"

"What's wrong? More like a disaster!"

Josh rubs his face.

"What happened now?" Josh asks like he doesn't care

"It's the apartment! It's wrecked!"

Josh rolls his eyes and walks around.

"That's the idea, Ralph wrecks the building and you fix it. What's so wrong about that?"

"No! It's not just wrecked, it's gone!"

Josh stops and slowly turns around. He looks down at Felix who's breathing heavily at the news.

"It's…what?"

"Come see for yourself!"

Felix runs off. Josh narrows his eyes and goes after Felix to _Fix-It Felix Jr.,._ Over on the other side of the Station. Beta watches, crossing his arms and smiling as he watches Josh and Felix enter his game.

_Fix-It Felix, Jr.,…_

Josh and Felix arrive at _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,._ Felix rushes off the train and Josh casually gets off. As he does, he looks to where the building is supposed to be but…it's not there. There's no building standing there no more, it's completely gone.

"Wha…where's the building?"

"Josh! Little help here!" Ralph yells

Josh turns and sees Ralph helping the Nicelanders out and away from where the building was. Josh comes around the corner and does in fact see the building now, only to find it in rubble and just laid out across the ground everywhere. Calhoun, Felix and Ralph get the Nicelanders to safety. Josh comes and just looks at all the injured Nicelanders.

"What happened? What happened to the building?"

"It was you! Why?!" Gene yells

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about Gene?"

"You didn't have to do this!"

"Do what? This is the first time I've been in the game in a long time."

"I saw what you did! You turned into Ralph here and started destroying the building!"

Josh narrows his eyes and looks at Ralph. He then looks back at the building.

"You're saying 'I' turned into Ralph and destroyed the building?"

"Yes! Who else did it?"

Josh narrows his eyes and looks at Calhoun.

"Beta."

Calhoun nods. Josh shakes his head and looks furious.

"That's it. THAT'S IT!"

Everyone looks at Josh. He clenches his fists so hard the ground almost begins the shake.

"Beta…doesn't exist anymore."

Josh spins around and runs. Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun look at each other and hurry to catch up to Josh.

"Josh, wait!" Vanellope yells

Josh jumps in the air, spins around and ZOOMS out of _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,._ The blast is so strong that it almost throws the four back. They look at each other as they know Josh is going after Beta for good.

Game Central Station…

Josh flies out of the tunnel of _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,._ He lands hard on the ground and calmly walks to the entrance to the game. He scans the area looking for Beta. Josh stops looking and sees Beta sitting down on a bench staring at the entrance to the ripped power cord. Josh narrows his eyes really hard and puts his hands to his sides. His guns slowly appear and Josh takes them. He grabs hold of them and suddenly they start to float up in mid-air, high above Josh. Josh takes a deep breath and goes to Beta.

Beta sits calmly and starts whistling. He touches his face from the glass shards on his check. He shakes his head and ignores the pain. Behind him, Josh appears and walks around him.

"Beta."

Beta turns and looks at Josh looking hard down at him as he stands in front of him. Beta acts casually.

"Josh. What brings you to Game Central Station?"

"Very minor details but one big disaster."

Beta smiles.

"Of course. What did I do now?"

Josh gulps clenching his fists hard.

"Oh I believe you know, but I'll happily remind you."

Beta nods with a smile.

"Of course you will."

"I see the 'new' improvements you made to _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,._"

"Oh you saw that? Guilty! Yeah, that was me."

"How could you do something like that?"

"You're the one who likes changing the way the games are played. I did the exact same thing."

Josh gets irritated.

"You call that 'changing'?"

"I don't see the point of a gamer fixing a building by what the bad guy wrecks. It's boring. So I just did the bad guy a favor and did the job for him. Now, there is no building to fix and there is no gamer to become a winner. No cheesy one liners, 'I CAN FIX IT!' or 'I'M GONNA WRECK IT!'."

"I happen to like those cheesy one liners."

"I know you do. So it just doesn't have an impact on the characters, it also affects YOU."

Josh smirks.

"Yeah, and I think these will affect you TOO."

Beta narrows his eyes and Josh moves down the pistols to Beta's head. Beta looks left and right and sees the guns floating around his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the triggers right now?"

Josh makes the tip of one of them smack the back of Beta's head. Beta ignores it and just keeps casual.

"So it's finally come down to this."

Josh notices Beta looking at both guns with his eyes only. He knows Beta is coming up with something to get himself out of this.

"Trying to figure out a way to get yourself out of this one', Beta leans back, Josh smirks, 'Go ahead.', Josh makes the guns stick in Beta's face harder and Beta's smile drops, 'Let's see how fast you can move before I pull the trigger."

"You willing to kill the promise you made to Jason?"

"Shut up!"

Josh makes one of the pistols cock. Beta shakes his head seeing how frantic Josh is being.

"If you wanted me dead you would have gotten rid of me long ago.', Josh's head shakes from the nervousness, 'I'm not sorry to tell you this but by the time the Arcade opens back up…I'll have those precious codes in the right hands.', Josh narrows his eyes, 'I'll do what you couldn't', suddenly the four rush out of the game and look for Josh, 'Knowing you couldn't bring yourself to do it is quite sickening', suddenly the guns floating around Beta start to shake, Josh is somewhat getting weaker by what he's doing, 'So everything you've ever accomplished Josh, will be blown away."

The guns around Beta's head shake even more. Vanellope looks and sees Josh.

"He's over there!" Vanellope yells pointing

The three turn and see what Josh is doing.

"What's he doing?" Felix asks

Calhoun looks closer and sees Josh floating his guns around Beta's head. Josh begins to sweat. Beta sees Josh can't hold it, he smiles.

"Getting weaker Josh?', Josh begins to fidget, 'I'll take that as a yes."

Josh's whole body begins to shake. Beta sees the guns being pointed slowly away from Josh's concentration. So Beta sighs and pushes them both out of the way. But suddenly Josh waves his hand forward and flies back Beta over the seat and a few feet away. He hands hard on the ground and Josh breathes heavily. He quickly picks up both his guns and runs away. Beta gets pissed and flies up to his feet.

"AHHHH!"

Beta pushes the benches away with his hand and looks for Josh. He sees him running down the front entrances of several games. Beta does the same thing and gets his pistols and floats them up like Josh. Then, he starts shooting them at him. The various game characters take cover from the gun fire. The four see and run away as well. Josh shoots back to fight back at Beta but he continues to shoot at him.

Then suddenly Josh slides on the floor and shoots back at Beta. He has a better sight at seeing him in person and fires both guns with his hands instead of floating them. Josh fires each gun which makes Beta drop his and throws his hands up to deflect the bullets. Shot after shot, the bullets shoot right at Beta but he waves his hands deflecting them. He doesn't stop them, when Beta waves his hand, the bullets continue to fire until they hit something. The bullets nearly hit several game characters. Josh continues to slide and sees Beta just deflecting them. But his sliding streak finally stops and Josh looks. Beta sees Josh has finally stopped sliding. He smiles and lifts his guns back up. Josh sees and Beta fires at him.

"Ah! WHOA!"

Josh flinches and nearly rolls to each side from the bullets hitting each side of him. He looks serious and waves his hand, and just like Beta, Josh sees that he deflected a bullet just like he did. Josh looks at his hand and Beta runs to an entrance to a game. Josh sees and does the same. Beta keeps cool behind the wall. Josh breathes heavily as he glues himself to the wall entrance to the game. Beta keeps his guns floating outside behind the cover, Josh continues to hold his. Josh carefully peeks his head out and sees Beta holding both guns out in mid-air. Beta knows Josh is holding his head out and fires at Josh who quickly pulls it back in. The bullets shoot right into the wall and sparks fly.

"Son of a!" Josh yells

Beta peeks his head out and watches for Josh. Josh breathes slowly and feels that Beta is sticking his head out now. But he quickly draws it back in. Josh gulps and figures out a way to get out of this mess.

"If he can do it', looks at guns, 'I can do it too."

Josh looks at both guns and throws them out of his cover. They float in mid-air and Josh corrects them pointing them where Beta is at. Josh keeps his hand up to keep his focus on the guns. Then finally, Josh flies the guns to where Beta is. Beta sticks his head out and sees Josh flying the gun at him. Josh knows Beta is sticking his head out and fires both pistols. He quickly ducks back in behind cover.

"Why that little spit…"

And Beta does the exact same thing. Beta fires and Josh slides more into cover.

"Copycat…"

So, the two float their guns at each other, randomly shooting in places in hoping that one of the bullets hits the other. Some characters look and see the carnage the two are making. Josh and Beta's guns pass each other and move in closer. Beta looks like nothing is hurting him but Josh on the other hand looks like he ran twenty miles.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on…." Josh says

Josh's guns reach Beta first but they both 'click'. Beta knows Josh's guns are empty and walks out behind cover. Beta's guns reach Josh and he slowly turns. And as he turns his head, he sees Beta's gun sticking right in his face. Josh flinches but both of them 'click'. He sees that and runs for it out of the entrance. Beta watches and throws his hands.

"Not so fast."

He throws his guns into Josh's back which makes him loose balance, but that doesn't stop him. Then Beta twirls his hand around hard, he picks up a bench and throws it into Josh's leg which makes him flip in the air and land hard face first on the ground.

"AH! HA, HA! Oh…"

Beta walks casusaly at Josh and twirls his hand carefully this time. But this time, he moves Josh forcefully. Josh notices that Beta is moving him towards him. He tries to grab onto something to make him stop but nothing is around. Beta turns Josh around so he's facing him and forces him up on his own two feet. Josh breathes heavily seeing Beta has him right where he wants. Beta smirks and then throws Josh into the wall next to him hard. Everyone watches helplessly as they know they can't do anything to help Josh. Vanellope watches in shock and runs out but Ralph stops her.

"No! We got to help him!"

"If we help him kid will be in the same spot as Josh!"

Vanellope tries to get out of Ralph's hands but can't. Then Beta throws Josh up all the way on the ceiling and holds them there for a few seconds slowly clenching his fist.

"Had enough Josh?"

Josh feels the sharp pain Beta is inflicting on him. He can't stand much more. But Josh looks down into the crowd of people below and spots a _Hero's Duty _soldier from his game hiding out. Josh moves his hand out and suddenly the Private's rifle floats up and he notices.

"Wha? HEY!"

Josh floats it up behind Beta without him knowing. Beta just continues to torment Josh and Beta laughs.

"Had enough Josh?!"

"Eat this…" Josh whispers

Josh pulls the trigger of the rifle and it hits Beta several times. Beta lets go of Josh and he plummets back down to the ground. The characters gasp but Josh spins around in the air and lands hard on the ground on his own two feet. Josh turns around as Beta slowly limps away. He looks serious and raises his hands up so his guns can come towards him. As his guns come towards him, they both fall in Josh's hands and somehow reload themselves. Josh then points them at Beta.

"Beta!"

As Beta limps he stops and turns around. He sees Josh looking hard at him pointing his guns.

"What did you just say to me? Did you ask me, 'Had enough'?"

Beta blinks and suddenly, his car comes out of nowhere and Josh hears it. He turns around and literally gets sideswiped by the car. Josh runs into the wall as Beta's car heads straight towards him. His car stops near him and Beta hops in. Josh pushes himself up and sees Beta about to drive away. He points his gun and fires. Beta floors it and drives away, hitting anyone who gets in his way.

"Move! MOVE! GET OUT OF WAY!" Josh yells

Beta holds his wounds with one arm and drives with the other. He breathes heavily but slowly starts to regenerate out of his wounds. Beta shakes it off and spins the wheel around. Josh runs out moving people out of the way in the line direction Beta is aiming.

"Move, move! Stay off to the side."

Beta revves the engine. Josh just stops dead center yards away from where Beta is. Josh gulps and makes one of his guns disappear. He checks the ammo condition in the other and loads it back up. Josh slowly points it at Beta in the distance and starts firing. Beta steps on it and speeds off right at Josh. But as Josh continues to fire at Beta, Beta activates his main weaponry and fires upon Josh. The bullets are so intense it knocks Josh off his feet and the gun falls out of his hand.

Beta continues to drive straight at Josh. Josh rolls around and finally picks up his gun. He tries to shoot back but the rounds Beta's shooting at Josh are so intense. As Josh looks for an opening, he notices that some of the bullets being shot at him are hitting the ground, which are causing giant sparks. Possible enough for Josh to hide behind. So Josh starts shooting the ground continuously concealing himself behind the sparks. The sparks get so high up Beta can't see Josh no more. He stops firing as he starts approaching where he thinks is Josh. Josh then rolls out behind the sparks as Beta drives past. He gets up on his two feet and starts unloading rounds into Beta. Beta gets shot in the shoulder by a round and falls forward.

"Oooh!"

He hits the horn and Josh hears that he hit him.

"Take this!"

Josh throws his hand high up and throws it down hard into the ground. And in which causes the front part of Beta's car, mainly the hood to get pushed down so hard that it flips around in circles and finally lands upside down. Josh breathes heavily seeing what he caused to Beta. He looks down at his gun and loads a fresh clip. Josh runs to Beta's car. Various game characters see and notice the commotion has calmed down for a second. Some look up and peek around and see Beta's car flipped upside down. The four slowly look up over a bench as Josh slowly approaches it carefully, gun drawn. Josh notices some characters walking to Beta's car.

"Stay back! STAY BACK!"

The various game characters freak and stay away. Josh shakes his head and continues to look at Beta's motionless car. But then suddenly the car jerks. The characters gasp but Josh keeps his gun aimed at Beta's car. It jerks again like something is moving inside it. It continues to jerk and then suddenly, Beta's car shoots up in the air and hits the ceiling hard. Josh looks and sees Beta is really pissed now. Beta's car comes flying back down towards him but Beta doesn't even flinch. He doesn't even move his hand, his car hits the top of him like a force field and he sends it into a nearby wall which breaks a giant hole in it. Showing all the insides of the surge bar. Beta's car then comes sliding right behind him as Beta breathes heavily, looking hard at Josh.

"Very…clever." Beta says hard

Josh continues to point his gun at Beta. Beta self regenerates again and stands tall.

"That's it. I'm done playing games."

"I wasn't playing from the start Beta." Josh says with a strict look on his face

Josh fires a shot and it grazes Beta's neck.

"AH!"

Beta loses balance and Josh continues on towards Beta. Beta's regeneration kicks in and he stops holding his neck.

"Why so angry Josh? Huh?', Josh continues walking, 'I'm only doing what is in everyone's best interest."

"Everyone's best interest? You call this, 'everyone's best interest'?! Your destroying the Arcade!"

"I'M MAKING IT BETTER!', everyone listens, 'You have the power to do anything you want, and yet, you do nothing with it! Put a few smiles on these programs faces, but yet, no one in front of the screen knows the difference. So it doesn't matter what you change, when the Arcade opens, I'm going to make sure every gamer out there knows there's a change.', Josh narrows his eyes, 'Including taking back my life."

Josh then looks surprised.

"What? Your life?"

"That's right! I'm done being your shadow. I'm taking back, MY LIFE!"

"Your life! It's my life!', Beta just watches as Josh continues walking towards him, 'You think I'll ever become just like you!?"

Josh fires another round and this time it hits Beta's shoulder. Beta loses balance and throws himself up against the car. Josh breathes heavily seeing he's getting closer and closer to ending Beta. Beta slams his hand down hard on the hood and jumps back up. Beta has the face of death looking hard at Josh.

"That's it. I'm done. I'm taking it all. I'm taking it away.', Josh stops walking, 'I'm taking away everything you got! Everything you care about! Everyone you love, will be mine or gone!', Beta's wound heals, Josh lowers his gun hearing this from Beta, Beta lowers his head, 'Starting with the one person…you and I hated the second we got here."

Josh narrows his eyes knowing who it is.

"Calhoun…"

Beta nods with a horrifying look on his face. Josh gets ready to shoot Beta again but he flies up and heads straight towards _Hero's Duty._

"Crap!" Josh yells

Josh runs ahead and gets ready to fly, but instead, he turns himself into his _Hero's Duty_ avatar and throws down his hover board. Calhoun takes notice that Josh and Beta are entering her game. She gets out of hiding and summons her soldiers.

"All right men move out!"

The soldiers from _Hero's Duty_ form up and run to the entrance to the game. Josh quickly remembers and spins around inside the tunnel of the entrance.

"No! Stay here Calhoun!"

Calhoun and her soldiers arrive at the entrance to the game.

"He's in my game Josh, this isn't up for discussion."

"Yes it is! It's me and him, this has nothing to do with you."

"He's in my game! It has everything to do with me!"

Josh reframes from going off on her.

"You're staying here! That's an order!"

Josh waves his hands and Calhoun moves forward, but as she does. She can't. Also her men try to move but they can't seem to move as well. Calhoun looks at her feet and up at Josh.

"Josh. I'm warning you."

Josh turns around and flies into _Hero's Duty. _

_Hero's Duty…_

Beta arrives in _Hero's Duty._ He flies up in the sky and looks around. Couple seconds later, Josh arrives still flying on his hover board and looks around for Beta. Josh looks up and spots Beta. He flies up towards him and Beta hears Josh coming. Beta watches as Josh flies up at him and floats several yards away from him. Then Beta starts to laugh. Josh narrows his eyes.

"Oh that's typical. Not strong enough to fly, you need your little toy to help you get all the way up here. You're pathetic."

Josh clenches his fist.

"You think I can't fly?"

"From what I'm seeing…NOPE."

Josh smiles and suddenly steps on the board and shoots it right at Beta. Beta dodges the board as it flies right at him.

"Ha! Missed me!"

As Beta turns back at Josh, all Beta sees is Josh's fist right to the face. Beta goes flying as Josh now flies in the air as the same as Beta. Beta rubs his chin seeing Josh is flying just like him.

"Well now…let's play."

Beta flies right at Josh and tackles him. The two spin in the air as Beta tries to hit Josh. Josh struggles to defend himself. Back outside the game, Calhoun and her shoulders continue to struggle as they can't move their feet. Calhoun uses all her strength to lift up her foot, as Josh gets punched in the face by Beta, Calhoun throws up her foot and sees she can move again. She looks back and sees her men free as well.

"Double time it ladies! Move, move, move!"

Calhoun leads her men into her game to the fight of Josh and Beta. Back with Josh and Beta, the two hold each other close, Josh wraps his arms around Beta's neck but he spins Josh in the air getting out of his grasp. Josh flies at Beta and hits him in the stomach. It temporary distracts him but Beta spins around and kicks Josh right under the chin. Josh spins and finally controls his flight. Back down on the ground, Calhoun and her men enter the game. They run out of the crashed down ship and look around the area. Calhoun is the first one up and sees the fight the two are doing in the air.

"There! Up there!"

The soldiers see and point up. They get ready to fire but, from their point they can't tell which is who. Calhoun waves her hand up.

"Don't fire! We don't know who's who."

The soldiers reframe from firing. Josh and Beta split apart from each other and keep their distances from each other. They both breathe heavily as Beta heals himself while Josh holds in the pain he's receiving. Beta looks down and sees who's come into the game.

"Well, well, well…we come some uninvited guests."

Josh looks down and sees Calhoun and her soldiers there. He rolls his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Let's not let them interfere."

Josh narrows his eyes wondering what Beta means by that. Beta smiles really funny and he snaps his fingers. Suddenly a huge swarm of Cy-Bugs come flying out of nowhere and right down at Calhoun and the soldiers. Josh watches as Calhoun sees the Cy-Bugs coming and fires upon them.

"Fire at will!"

Calhoun and the soldiers open fire at the swarm of Cy-Bugs flying right at them. Josh looks back at Beta and Beta just smiles.

"Shall we?"

Beta flies forward and goes after Josh. Josh tries his hardest in defending himself but Beta is just getting the upper hand of the fight. He's quicker and hitting Josh so many times. But Josh pushes Beta away so he can catch his breath. Beta sees Josh out of breath.

"I can do this for hours', Josh narrows his eyes, 'How about you Josh?"

Josh looks serious and glitches. Beta flinches seeing Josh has disappeared. Beta looks around for Josh and doesn't see him.

"Oh Josh? Given up already you sissy?"

Josh is still in the area, but he's flying straight down at Beta without him knowing. Josh flies straight down at Beta at high speeds. Back with Calhoun and her men, the Cy-Bug situation is getting much worse, more and more just keep coming and it looks like it's the end. The Tower isn't going to fire because the Cy-Bugs Beta created aren't exactly connected to the game so that won't work. Calhoun reloads and suddenly, Josh in the air spins and points his hand up. He screams at the top of his lungs and Beta looks up. Josh points his hand up and suddenly the beam shoots out of his arm.

Beta looks and suddenly gets pushed down by Josh hard. The beams energy is so tough that it forces the two quicker and quicker down at the ground. The Cy-Bugs that are attacking Calhoun and her soldiers stop and turn around at the beam's light. Their eyes blink on and off and go up at the light. Calhoun runs forward and sees the beam heading straight down. She notices that Josh and Beta are under it.

"Oh no."

Josh and Beta come closer and closer to the ground and then, they hit it hard. Calhoun and her men lose their balance from the impact and the beam keeps shooting up for another ten seconds. The beam disappears and Calhoun looks. She looks back at her men.

"Move out!"

Calhoun leads her men to where she thinks Josh and Beta are. Back with Josh and Beta, there both lying on the ground motionless. The beams energy was so powerful that it felt like they were getting squished to death. And the energy required to fire the beam infected Josh the most so he's extremely weak. Beta suddenly throws up his head and looks around.

"Oh…I hate you so much Josh…" Beta says rolling over

Josh slowly lifts up his head and sees Beta slowly trying to get up. He throws his hand and pushes Beta off balance and slips right on the dirt, face first. Calhoun and her soldiers arrive at the scene. She sees Josh and Beta on the ground but she can't tell which is who.

"Hold your fire!', the soldiers point their weapons at the two but hold from firing, 'But stay alert." Calhoun orders aiming her gun at the two

Josh blinks and rolls on his front. He looks up and sees Beta standing up first. Beta is dazed and confused. He doesn't know what's left or right. His footing is all over the place. Calhoun and the soldiers jerk as they see one of them up.

"Hold your fire! Until we know who it is, keep your hands off the trigger!"

The soldiers stay ready. Beta slowly turns around and sees Calhoun and the soldiers. Josh sees Beta is 'cooking' up something.

"Don't shoot it's Beta!" Josh yells as he continues to lie on the ground waving his hand

Calhoun takes notice that Josh is the one on the ground and its Beta standing up. She looks closer at Beta and knows it's him from the glass shards stuck in his face. Calhoun raises her rifle.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

"NOOO!" Josh yells

All the soldiers and Calhoun standing in a line open fire on Beta. Beta throws up his hands screaming at the top of his lungs. As the soldiers and Calhoun fire, the bullets stop dead on inches away from Beta. He stops them with his powers. Calhoun and the soldiers continue to open fire and notice that there not getting through to him. They stop firing and see what just happened. Beta sees that they stopped firing.

"Take this!"

Beta throws his arms down and blows back Calhoun and all the soldiers back several yards. Josh watches as he slowly pushes himself up. Beta walks ahead and throws his hands at the ground. He clenches his fists so hard the ground begins to shake. Josh feels it and falls to his knees. Calhoun and the soldiers get up and feel the shaking as well. Beta's literally trying to crack open the ground below everyone so they will fall down. Josh sees what Beta is doing and yells.

"Beta stop! RIGHT NOW!"

Beta lifts his hands up higher causing the ground to shake even more. Josh looks around and in the distance spots a sharp piece of metal scrap buried in the ground. He looks back and forth at the piece of metal and Beta.

"Beta! I'm warning you!"

Beta doesn't listen and continues his destruction.

"Beta! Stop right now or else!"

Beta lifts his hands even higher showing he's almost at completing his destruction. Josh looks at the piece of sharp metal and points his hand at it.

"FINE!"

Josh pulls it out of the ground, throws his hand at Beta and the piece of sharp metal impales Beta through the chest. He goes flying and lands on his side. The ground finally stops shaking and everyone looks. Josh slowly stands up and doesn't see Beta getting up at all. Calhoun and the soldiers slowly stand up and see the shaking has stopped. She gets up with her men in tow moving where Josh and Beta are at. Calhoun climbs a small hill which is now formed by Beta. She makes it over and sees Josh slowly approaching Beta. She grabs her gun and holds it ready.

"Beta?"

Beta doesn't respond. Josh stops walking and slowly realizes that he might have killed Beta for good. He shows a sign of relief, but back with Beta, his finger twitches. Then slowly forms a fist. As Josh looks at Calhoun to tell her it's over, it ain't. Josh notices something funny around Calhoun. Some of her hair starts to stand up. Josh narrows his eyes and Calhoun sees Josh is looking at her funny.

"What?"

Josh slowly looks back down at Beta and suddenly the ground: dirt, rocks and bullet cases slowly float up. Calhoun takes notice as well and suddenly her gun flies up out of her hands and floats several feet in the air. She looks back down at Josh.

"Josh? Is this you?"

"No…it's…"

Beta opens his eyes and suddenly Josh is pushed back by a powerful blast.

"Whoa!"

Josh goes flying several yards away. Beta pushes himself up as the piece of sharp metal breaks in half from Beta's front and back side. Beta slowly turns at Calhoun and looks very hard at her. Calhoun reaches for her pistol and tries to shoot Beta, but as she pulls out her gun, Beta rips it out of her hand and walks towards her. As Beta gets closer to Calhoun, he waves his hand up and floats her up a few feet in the air. Calhoun looks hard down at Beta. Beta looks at his hands, mainly his finger nails.

"I have to say you did a great job with my fingernails. Not bad', Beta moves his eyes only and looks up at Calhoun, 'Let me return the favor."

Calhoun looks hard at Beta and suddenly he flies up with her in tow. Josh pushes himself up and walks in a daze. Calhoun's soldiers finally get up and see that Calhoun is being dragged off towards the Tower. They make it over the hill and see Josh. Josh walks holding his shoulder and suddenly gets surrounded.

"Don't move!" Soldier yells

Josh looks and sees he's surrounded by Calhoun's soldiers. He closes his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Where's Sergeant Calhoun?"

Josh shrugs.

"Do I look like I know?"

"So you don't know that she's heading towards the Tower?" Another Soldier asks

Josh looks at him.

"The Tower?"

Josh looks in the direction of the Tower and sees Beta pulling Calhoun to the roof.

"Of course."

As Josh takes a step forward, the Soldiers cock their guns showing if Josh takes another step they'll open fire. Josh sighs and just…flies up. The soldiers just watch and see Josh fly directly at the Tower.

The Tower…

Josh flies up on the roof of the Tower and lands hard creating a large crack. He puts his hand to his side and grabs a gun. He looks around for Beta and Calhoun and doesn't see them. Josh spins continuing to look for them. Behind Josh, Beta pulls Calhoun behind her neck and to her knees. He holds a large axe up to her throat while he holds a gun in his other gun.

"Welcome Josh."

Josh spins around and sees Beta and Calhoun. Josh sees Beta holding a very sharp axe against Calhoun's throat. He points his gun keeping it aimed on Beta.

"What took you so long? I was afraid you weren't going to show', looks down at Calhoun, 'See? I told you he would come. He always comes to the rescue."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"You okay Calhoun?"

Calhoun gulps.

"Compared to what?"

Josh rolls his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't take too long on that answer Josh, depending on what you do next, keeps Calhoun alive."

Josh takes a step forward.

"Now let's start this off with a bang…loose the gun…and turn into your normal self."

Josh pauses to those commands. Beta puts the axe closer to Calhoun's throat. Josh sees and tosses the gun to the side. He looks at his watch and turns back into his normal self.

"All right. It's just me now. Let Calhoun go."

Beta thinks for a moment and blinks.

"Wait…wait a second. I'm having a little déjà vu here…hold on. You've been in this situation before haven't you Josh? Let's see how did it go…it's so fuzzy up here…I ask you to drop the gun. Yes, you've done that already', Josh gulps, 'Next we talk for a bit, nah, that's boring.', Beta looks at Josh tilting his head in a funny way, 'This is boring. You're the one who's always talking about change…', Josh gulps as Beta throws the axe up and forces it into the ground, it sticks and Beta makes Calhoun stand up, 'Let's change the ending to this game shall we?"

Josh narrows his eyes and suddenly Beta shoots Calhoun right in the back. Josh's eyes pop out of his head as Calhoun falls on the ground as Beta laughs his butt off. Beta picks up the axe, spins around and throws it at Josh as he dives out of the way and it hits right into the wall. Josh quickly jumps up and rips the axe out of the wall.

"BETA!"

Beta just laughs as he sees Josh all now serious. He waves his hand welcoming Josh to another fight.

"Come on Josh! I'm right here! Let's have it! Come on! Come on!"

Beta continues to get Josh to come at him with the axe. And so, Josh does. He walks to Beta holding the axe firmly. Beta backs up into the section of the Tower where the beam shoots up. Josh looks down and sees Calhoun is clear of the beam.

"Let's have it! Right here, right now! Come on!"

Josh raises the axe and Beta gets ready, but what looks like Josh is about to throw it at Beta, he spins around and hits the central control unit of firing the beam off. Josh hits it so hard that it malfunctions and blows up. Beta watches and suddenly the ground below him lights up and Josh looks back at Beta.

"You want it! YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

Beta looks hard at Josh as the beam fires up hitting Beta hard. Josh covers himself from the beams powerful blast. Josh can hear Beta's screaming from the blast. But as Josh looks up, he sees Beta fly out of the beam and right at the exit to the game. The beam slowly starts to disappear and Josh runs to Calhoun.

"Calhoun? Calhoun!"

He rolls her over to the side and sees she's completely gone.

"Don't you die on me. Not now!"

Josh looks at his hand and…softly slaps her. It doesn't work the first time. He shrugs.

"Sorry Calhoun."

Josh slaps her again and she shoots up.

"BETA!"

Calhoun looks and sees Josh, but she thinks it's Beta.

"Beta!"

"No! Josh! No sparkles! See?!" Josh yells pointing at his face

Calhoun looks hard at Josh. She takes a moment and narrows her eyes.

"Prove it."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"You're still alive."

Calhoun looks down and she sees she is.

"I am."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"How?"

Calhoun reaches in back of her armor and pulls out the Medal of Hero's medal Josh gave to her the time she played her game. Josh sort of smiles.

"To think this would stop a bullet."

Josh examines the medal and sees the bullet lodged in there well.

"It stopped it but it still hurts." Calhoun says rubbing the spot where Beta shot

"Can you move?"

"More or less…"

"Alright. I'm going after Beta."

As Josh gets ready to fly up, Calhoun's words stop him.

"Josh…', Josh looks down at Calhoun, 'Get him this time."

Josh nods and flies up. Calhoun pushes herself up and watches Josh head right to the crashed down ship and back to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station…

Beta lands weakly in the tunnel to _Hero's Duty_. He gets back up on his two feet and limps.

"Come on, come on…heal, heal already!"

Beta gets closer and closer to the entrance. Behind him, Josh lands normally and sees Beta limping away. He smirks as he catches up to him. Beta starts breathing heavily as Josh catches up to him. Josh spins Beta around and Beta gasps.

"Where you going? You in a hurry?"

Beta tries to hit Josh but Josh deflects it. Josh uppercuts Beta right in his stomach and Beta falls forward. Josh fixes his coat and picks up Beta.

"That, is for annoying the hell out of me', Josh spins Beta around, 'And this, is for shooting Calhoun in the back!"

Josh throws Beta out of the tunnel, past the entrance and into Game Central Station. Various game characters move out of the way for Beta's landing. Josh walks out of the entrance and walks to Beta. Beta starts to struggle but then he slowly starts to regenerate. He smiles as Josh gets closer. Close enough for him to pull out one of his guns and shoots at him. But Josh glitches back and forth being shot at but avoids from getting it. Back and forth, Josh disappears and reappears in front of Beta. Beta goes left and right trying to shoot Josh.

"Hold still!"

Beta's gun clicks and Josh hears it. He quickly glitches back to Beta as he reloads his gun. Beta reloads and Josh reappears in front of Beta. And both of them have guns drawn on each other. The two breathe heavily seeing that they have each other drawn.

"So it's come to this?" Beta asks

"Do you have a better idea?"

Beta shrugs.

"We could…do this the old fashion way…"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Old fashion way?"

Beta sighs.

"Let's drop the guns…and settle this…as men."

Josh looks really hard at Beta. Beta tosses his gun to the side and Josh watches. Beta pushes himself up and cracks his knuckles. Beta waits to hear an answer from Josh.

"Well?"

Josh slowly drops the gun and nods.

"Fine."

Beta smiles.

"Swell."

Josh tosses his gun to the side. Beta turns into his avatar from _King of Fighters. _Josh on the other hand turns into his avatar from _Street Fighter. _The two get ready to fight. The various game character see what's about to happen and move back. Just as Josh is ready to fight with Beta again, suddenly, a drop of water hits his head. Josh feels his head and sees it's a drop of water. He looks up and suddenly sees rainclouds forming high in the ceiling of Game Central Station.

"Huh?" Josh asks

The clouds turn a dark shade of grey. Thunder strikes, Josh flinches and so do some of the various game characters. Then finally, it starts raining. Josh slowly looks down at Beta and sees him wiping the rain off his face. Beta sees the look on Josh's face wondering why this is happening. Beta puts up his hands.

"To set the mood."

Thunder strikes hard and lighting hits the floor. Josh and Beta run at each other screaming at the top of their lungs. They run at each other and as they collide, a powerful force erupts from them throwing the rain droplets hard in all directions. Josh and Beta fight it out. Throwing fists everywhere, dodging, deflecting and even stopping their hits. One's quicker than the other, but Beta quickly gets some cheap shots into Josh and he feels it. Josh steps back to get his sense back. He brushes the water out of his face and looks at Beta. Beta just shrugs and smiles.

"I can continue…how about you?"

Josh looks serious and glitches his way at Beta. Beta flinches to only to meet Josh's fist right in the face. So that's what Josh does, he glitches his way around Beta throwing hits into him. Josh glitches in the air and pile drives Beta right into the ground. The rain pours so hard that it starts rising a bit. Nearly two feet off the ground. Josh buries Beta's face into the water in hoping that he will drown, but Beta uses his powers to jump up and out of the water. He throws Josh off his back and regains his balance. Beta gasps for air and looks around for Josh. He sees Josh lying on the ground and waves his hand at him.

"Going for a little ride."

Beta throws his hand and forces Josh across the room making large jumps. He throws Josh up against the wall as he falls back down and hits the water below. As Beta makes his way towards Josh to finish the job, the clouds above strike lighting. Beta stops walking and looks up. He flinches seeing the lighting shoot from the clouds. Josh sees Beta distracted and looks at him. He runs up as he turns around. Josh hits Beta in the face but sends him flying yards away. Josh watches in amazement seeing what he just did. He looks at his hands and realizes that the force was in his hand. Beta jumps up and gets ready again.

The two walk up to each other, hands raise and fight. Beta attacks and Josh deflects. He spins Beta around and at the same time, Beta spin kicks Josh but he avoids it by grabbing it. With Beta's knee in Josh's stomach, Beta tries hitting Josh there but Josh holds it. Josh throws his hand down flipping the two in the air, but Josh makes sure Beta hits the ground first and he does. The force hits him hard and Beta feels it.

"AHHH!"

Beta throws Josh off of him but Josh throws his hand at him. Beta grabs it and holds it hard. But Josh spins around on top of Beta and keeps his head forcibly down. But Beta doesn't like that. So he throws his knee up and knees Josh away several feet. Beta stands up and walks to Josh. Josh waves his hand and throws a large chunk of water at Beta. Beta covers his eyes and looks back only to meet Josh's fist. Josh easily avoids Beta's attacks as he keeps getting weaker. But Beta quickly grabs hold of Josh's hands with his force and holds it tight. Josh sees Beta doing the same thing to him again like before but the force between Josh and Beta becomes unstable. So Josh head butts Beta and he falls backwards.

"Never saw that coming did ya?" Josh asks

Beta spins around getting ready to attack Josh again but he's getting weak quickly. Josh pushes Beta, also while hitting him towards the ripped power chord entrance. Hit after hit the two move closer and closer to the entrance. The characters in the distance watch as Josh gets Beta closer and closer to the entrance. Beta weakly swings and Josh hits Beta hard and he lands on the ground. Josh picks up Beta and looks at him.

"I can continue…but not you."

Beta narrows his eyes as Josh throws Beta into the entrance and he gets electrocuted. Josh watches as he knows what's going to happen next. He jumps out of the way as Beta gets thrown back and lands hard in the water with the current still within him. And the water doesn't make it much better. Josh watches as Beta suffers a high current electric shock. But as the current continues on, Beta's had enough and suddenly jumps in the air, stops all the rain drops stop. Josh looks to the side and sees rain droplets paused in thin air. He touches one seeing their frozen still, then suddenly Beta launches off shooting all the rain to the side destroying more walls within Game Central Station. The force is so strong, it knocks everyone off their feet as Beta completely disappears. Josh gets up and sees Beta is gone.

"Beta…"

Josh runs ahead trying to figure out where Beta went. Suddenly, Calhoun and her soldiers run out of _Hero's Duty _only to see water, video game characters lying everywhere.

"What in Cy-Bug disaster happened here?" Calhoun asks

Josh looks around past the various game characters and finds Vanellope.

"Vanellop!"

Josh lifts a bench off over Vanellope and stands her up.

"You okay?"

Vanellope shakes her head. Josh looks to the side and sees Ralph and Felix.

"Ralph! Felix!"

Josh goes to them to make sure there okay.

"You two okay?"

Ralph wipes the water off his face and shows a thumb up sign. Felix takes off his hat and waves it around. Josh nods.

"Good."

Josh walks to the central point of Game Central Station, what's left of it anyway. He digs through the pile of destroyed wood and finds the microphone. It's nearly destroyed, but working. Josh activates it.

"Attention. Attention everyone in Game Central Station. This is Josh Litwak speaking', everyone looks in the direction of where Josh is speaking, including Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun, 'It has come to my attention that it is not safe for anyone to be in Game Central Station. For the time being, I want everyone to report back to their games and stay there until the 'Beta' situation is resolved. Thank you."

The various game characters of the station start a commotion about the order just given. Josh moves through the crowds of people. The four catch up to Josh.

"Nice speech, but do you really think that's a good idea?" Calhoun asks

Josh looks back

"It's the only idea we have. With everyone in their games, they have somewhat, of an advantage."

"What do we do now?" Vanellope asks

"Go back to your games like I said."

The four look at each other seeing that Josh wants them to return to their games as well.

"What?" Ralph asks

Josh looks back.

"You guys have to go back too. It's too dangerous for you to be out here."

"We can help Josh. You don't have to do this alone." Felix explains

"No. I have to do this on my own', Josh looks serious at the four, he turns around, 'Do as I say and go back to your games."

The four look at each other as Josh goes on helping everyone back to their games.

Later…

Game Central Station…

Josh walks around the now emptied Station. Not a single character is in it. Josh hears absolutely nothing. Not even an echo, beside his footsteps. Josh spots the ripped power cord entrance in the distance and walks towards it. As Josh gets closer towards it, he grabs his gun and floats it in mid-air to be ready to grab it. Josh stops several feet away from the entrance. He sighs and looks down rubbing his eyes. Back further down the Station, Beta appears and flies his way towards Josh. Josh doesn't realize it but then Beta starts walking on the ground. Josh slowly raises his head as he now knows Beta is behind him, walking right towards him. Beta looks up and spreads his arms out.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the FLOOOR!"

Josh crosses his arms. Beta gets closer and closer to Josh and stops several yards away from him.

"Now…look at what we got here. The Saint', points at Josh, 'And the sinner', Beta points at himself, 'This is so religious don't you think?', Beta spreads out his arms like he's Jesus or something, 'The eternal battle between good and evil. Who will rise? Who will fall? Who knows? But I sure do know this. You know what your biggest problem is Josh?', Josh looks serious and diverts his eyes up, Beta grabs his gun, 'Your still not having any FUN!"

Josh drops his pistol down and grabs it. He spins around and shoots at Beta who fires back and ducks behind some benches. Josh reaches down and grabs his other pistol and aims it at where Beta is. Beta sticks his head up and laughs.

"Oh! So close, but not close enough."

Josh keeps his guns trained on Beta where he moves and where he goes. Beta waves his hand around.

"Hang on, we can't start this party without the guests, BOYS!"

Josh narrows his eyes, and at the different entrances of _Hero's Duty, Fix-It Felix, Jr., _and _Sugar Rush_. Copies of Beta pull out Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun at gun point. The copies are in there _Hero's Duty _avatars and bring them to the scene where Josh and Beta are at. Josh shakes his head and sees that Beta got his friends. Beta just hops around.

"Now this is what I call a party! Put them in-between us." Beta orders

Beta's copies throw the four right in-between Josh and Beta. Josh struggles as he can't keep an exact match on gun point at Beta.

"I'm willing to shoot, how about you Josh?"

The four look at Beta and back at Josh. Josh breathes slowly.

"This is between me and you Beta…leave them out of it."

Beta shakes his head.

"No. You should have left them out of Josh. But that's just you; you always look out for the wellbeing of others."

Josh diverts his eyes and looks at Beta's copies just eying them. They circle around them and Josh looks back at Beta.

"That's who I am and always will be. I'll never be like you Beta."

"Stop lying to yourself Josh. It's always been me. Always. No matter what you do, every time you look in the mirror, you'll see my face."

"The face full of glass shards and when a light hits ya you'll sparkle?"

Vanellope chuckles under her breath. She quickly stops and Beta gets annoyed.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Or some nonsense crap like that."

Josh sighs.

"You're a monster Beta. I hated you and so did Jas."

Beta gets more annoyed.

"Oh for the love of God Josh. Jas was an accident. If he wasn't so stupid, he wouldn't have crossed a street full of oncoming traffic!', Josh gets upset, Beta shakes his head with a disgusted look, 'But no. You took it so personally…why didn't you do a better job at killing yourself as least or to just LET, IT, GO!"

"No brother could!"

"He was your brother, to me, he was an annoyance."

Josh looks serious and suddenly, Josh makes copies of himself who hold Beta's copies at gun point as well. Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun notice the difference between copies of Josh and Beta. Beta's copies look and point their guns at Josh's copies. Beta looks at the interesting standoff between everyone and everything. He begins to laugh.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ha, ha, ha, SWEEEEEEET! Look at the standoff we got here folks!', Calhoun looks at Josh, 'Who will come out of this alive, who will win, and who will lose? Any takers here?"

Josh looks at Calhoun. Josh diverts his eyes up and down and Calhoun does the same. Calhoun turns her head at Ralph and he look down at her. She diverts her eyes up and down and Ralph sort of understands. Josh looks at his copies and closes his eyes.

_Now!_

Josh's copies open fire and so does Beta's copies. Calhoun pushes Vanellope and Felix down. Ralph spins around and throws his giant fists right into Beta who sees it and flies back all the way into the wall. His body smashes right up against the wall of the Station and it cracks right behind him. Josh takes crack shots at Beta's copies and they disappear when they get shot. Some of Josh's copies do the same. Beta looks up and sees the fight in front of him; he quickly pushes himself up and runs away. Josh slides in front of Calhoun.

"Calhoun!"

Josh tosses Calhoun a pistol and she catches it. She shoots Beta's copies. Josh gets back up and sees Beta running away.

"BETA!"

Beta waves his hand and suddenly his car rides by. He hops in it and goes right into _Sugar Rush_. Josh slides in front of _Sugar Rush's _entrance and throws down his car.

"We had a deal Beta."

Josh's car drives right beside him and he hops in. He revves the engine and suddenly Vanellope glitches in the passenger seat.

"Let's go!"

Josh looks over.

"Huh?"

Then Calhoun, Felix and Ralph get in the back. Calhoun and Felix sit in the back while Ralph sits on the trunk.

"Guys! This has nothing to do with you!"

"This has everything to do with us!', Vanellope yells, Josh looks down at Vanellope, 'So are you going to go or wait all day?"

Josh narrows his eyes and hits the switch to turn on the flight mode. Everyone jumps and Josh floors it.

"Hold on!"

The car speeds ahead and goes right into _Sugar Rush._

_Sugar Rush…_

Beta arrives in _Sugar Rush _still driving his car. He looks serious and flies right out of his car as it crashes into a candy cane tree. Beta flies up into the sky and looks back at the entrance.

"Come on Josh…I'm waiting for ya."

Back at the entrance, Josh and them fly out of the entrance and they search for Beta.

"You see Beta, let me know." Josh orders looking over the side

The four look over the side too. Vanellope sees Beta's car down below.

"There's his car!"

Josh swerves in mid-air and looks over. He sees Beta's car but no Beta.

"We have the car, but where's Beta?" Josh asks

In the distance, Beta sees Josh and them. He smiles and begins to spin around in circles really fast. Josh slowly looks up and sees a strange wind in the distance.

"What's that?"

Everyone looks at what Josh asked about. In the distance, as Beta keeps going around in circles, a small tornado appears. But it keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"And today's forecast: WINDY WITH A SIDE ORDER OF TORNADOES!" Beta yells and echoes through the game

Josh spins the wheel around and flies away with several tornadoes in tail. Beta follows Josh guiding the tornadoes. Josh swerves left and right trying to avoid the heavy gusts of wind following him. Josh looks back and sees Beta gaining. He sends one of the tornadoes in front of Josh. Josh tries to swerve out of the way but he gets sucked in.

"Hold on!"

Everyone braces themselves as the gusts of wind are strong and quick. Josh's car flies all over the place not being able to keep up with Josh's commands.

"Nothing's responding!" Josh yells hitting switches all over the place

"Now what?" Vanellope asks

Josh looks past the wind and sees Vanellope's castle.

"Something. But you're not all going to like it."

Everyone looks at Josh and wonder what he means. Josh hits the turbo button and flies right at Vanellope's castle. Everyone sees Josh heading right at Vanellope's castle.

"Josh…that's my castle."

"I know."

"You're heading straight towards it."

"I know."

Josh comes in hot at the castle. Everyone sees he's flying straight towards it at high speeds.

"You're going to crash!" Vanellope yells

"I know! Hold on!"

Everyone braces themselves as they crash right through a wall and disappear out of Beta's sight. Beta flies forward and sees that they went into the castle. He sighs annoyingly.

"This is turning to be a real cat and mouse game." Beta says flying right at the castle

Vanellope's Castle…

Josh's car crashed and it landed on an angle. Everyone leans forward and start to wake up.

"Nice…driving Josh." Calhoun mentions

Everyone feels themselves to make sure nothing is broken. Vanellope rubs her head.

"Josh…you okay? Josh?" Vanellope asks

Vanellope looks over and sees Josh not moving.

"Josh? Josh!"

She goes to touch his shoulder and suddenly he wakes up.

"Ahh!"

Josh breathes heavily seeing that everyone made.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Josh says opening his door

Everyone starts to get out.

"Wait, you didn't think that would work?" Calhoun asks

Josh shrugs.

"I'd be lying if I said that I knew that it would work."

"You could have gotten us killed!" Calhoun yells

Josh rolls his eyes.

"If I wanted to do that Calhoun I've would have done it LONG ago." Josh says walking away

The four watch Josh walk ahead. Josh slows up realizing what he just said. Josh gulps and slowly looks back.

"That…that wasn't me, I swear I…"

Josh brushes his hair back and looks around nervously.

"That wasn't me at all."

Josh walks ahead. The four look at each other and wonder the condition Josh is in. On the other side of the castle, Beta walks around minding his own business. He looks quite bored and stops. Beta smiles and thinks of something.

"Time for a little distraction."

Beta points his hand and smiles. Back with Josh and them. Josh walks ahead of everyone, sweating, looking nervous, he looks like he's sick. Calhoun keeps quite an eye on him from his strange behavior. Josh sniffs and looks ahead. Then suddenly hears pedaling.

"Wait.', Josh orders, everyone stops, Josh listens closer to the pedaling, 'Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Calhoun asks

"Listen."

Everyone listens, but they don't hear anything. Josh hears the pedaling more and runs.

"I can't stand this no more!"

Josh runs ahead and everyone looks.

"Josh, wait!" Vanellope yells

Josh runs around the hallway corner and continues to hear the pedaling. He narrows down where it's coming from and runs around another corner. Josh runs around the corner and looks ahead.

"Oh God…"

Josh walks ahead shockingly. The four make it around the corner and watch Josh.

"What are you chasing Josh?" Calhoun asks

Josh shakes his head.

"I can't believe it. Not…No. No not again…"

Josh picks up the bicycle off the floor.

"This is my brother's bike."

The four slowly approach Josh. He picks up the bike examining it. But from Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun's eyes, Josh isn't holding anything. Josh looks at the four.

"Is this here? Is this for real?"

The four look at each other seeing Josh is clearly…losing his mind. Josh drops the bike and brushes his hair back.

"It's Beta…he's screwing with my mind."

"Josh…?" Vanellope asks worried

Josh turns his head but gasps. Instead of looking down at Vanellope, he's looking down at Jas all bruised up. Josh rubs his eyes and looks back down. He sees Vanellope.

"This is getting ridiculous."

Suddenly laughing is heard. Everyone looks down the hallway and realize its Beta. Josh looks serious.

"Beta!"

Josh runs down the hallway. The four flinch and try to catch up to him. Josh runs into a large room full of mirrors. The four catch up.

"Vanellope, what is this room?"

"Great hall of mirrors."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What?" Josh asks confused

"Different mirrors show different looks of you.', Josh nods, 'You see different things in each one."

Josh nods.

"Okay…"

Josh stops. He looks in a certain direction and points.

"Stay here!"

Josh runs ahead. Everyone watches.

"Josh!" Calhoun yells

Josh disappears in the Hall of Mirrors. The four wait. Josh suddenly reappears and everyone looks at him.

"What did you find?" Calhoun

Josh, who's really Beta, shrugs.

"I don't know. I can't seem to find him in here."

As everyone looks the other way, Beta pulls out a gun and points it at Ralph. But suddenly, Josh comes out of nowhere and pushes Beta against the wall.

"Look out!" Josh yells

Beta fires and everyone jumps. Josh pushes Beta up against the wall and the two struggle. Beta smiles.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Not quite!"

Josh throws Beta to the side and he smashes into a set of mirror. He turns at the four.

"Get down!"

Josh and Beta run through the hall of mirrors. Beta shoots back almost hitting Josh but ends up hitting the mirrors instead. Josh ducks.

"That's bad luck you know!"

"SHUT UP!" Beta yells

Josh slides between two mirrors and fires at Beta who runs on the outskirt of the mirrors. Josh hits each one and sees there are only a few mirrors left. Beta laughs.

"It seems you have more bad luck then you."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Not as much luck you're going to have!"

Beta runs on the other side of the mirrors again and Josh shoots. Now all is quiet, with only one mirror left in the entire room. Josh turns around and looks at himself. The name of the type of mirror it is says it right on top. Josh looks up and it says 'True Self'. Josh looks down and just sees himself. Even though he's in his _Hero's Duty _avatar, Josh just sees what he normally looks like. On Beta's side, he sees the same thing. The two back up into the mirror from their backs. Calhou moves over and sees Josh is on one side and Beta is on the other. Josh cocks his pistol. Beta sighs.

"I got to be honest with you Josh, I don't know what I hate having worse….your face…or your body', Josh holds the gun firmly, 'I mean, I do enjoy screwing you over more than playing these childish games.', Josh looks over at the four, 'But we both know you can't get rid of me, you've seen it yourself. So why don't we just call it a day?"

"You're kidding me right?"

Beta sighs.

"You think you have all the answers Josh?"

Josh thinks for a moment.

"Well, not, 'ALL' the answers. But I do have my fair share of knowledge about video games."

Beta shakes his head.

"No, no Josh. You don't get it. Ever since I was separated from you, I've had all the answers of all the questions you've asked', Josh begins to take interest, 'I mean, you want to know why don't you? So about this…I'll give you what you want, and you give me what I want."

Josh nods.

"I see. You want something in return. So much like you Beta."

"So how about it? Deal?"

"There's not enough answers in the entire Arcade Beta for me to ever 'trade' with you."

Beta sighs.

"All right. I tried. So what now?"

"You know what happens next."

Beta rolls his eyes.

"Back to the drawing board…let's see who wins this once and for all."

Josh and Beta spin around at the exact same time and point their guns at the mirror. They see themselves in the mirror and just stare. Josh sees himself but sees Beta's reflection. On Beta's side, he sees himself but then sees Josh. The two look serious and shoot. Their bullets fly at each other. Beta falls backwards and Josh flips in the air and lands on his back. The two continue to shoot each other through the glass. Beta waves his hand and throws the mirror down at Josh. Josh rolls away as the mirror falls down. He jumps on his back and fires at Beta. Beta runs away and exits the room. Josh stands up and chases after Beta.

"BETA!"

Josh runs out of the room and chases after Beta. The four look at each other and try to catch up to Josh.

Outside...

Beta runs outside and away from the castle. Josh makes it as well as he looks for Beta. Beta flies in the air and Josh sees. Josh goes up as well and chases after Beta in the air. Beta looks back and sees he's being tailed. He smiles and goes down. Josh sees and goes down too. As the two go faster flying straight down. Beta suddenly spins around, shoots at Josh. But Josh covers himself from getting hit, but on his mistake, Beta quickly swoops up and tackles Josh.

"Ow, hey!" Josh yells

"Hold on! We're going for a ride!"

Beta flies straight down with Josh in front of him. Josh looks back and sees that Beta is going to throw him hard into the ground below. Josh tries to escape but Beta won't let him. They get closer and closer to the ground and suddenly, Beta spins Josh around like a baseball and throws him to the ground. Josh crashes right into the ground but goes down several yards below. Beta slows down and lands near the hole Josh created as he crashed. He looks over into it and sees Josh trapped. His left arm is pinned in the hole. Josh realizes his arm is stuck and he can't get it out.

"Come on! Come on!"

"Finally', Josh looks up at Beta, 'I got you were I want."

"Beta!"

"Now you stay down there and think about what you've done."

"I haven't done anything! This is your fault!"

Beta shakes his head.

"Can't stop denying yourself can you?"

"Beta…"

"It's going to take you some time to get out of there. I would take the codes from you but your left arm is pinned. What luck huh? I guess you shouldn't have broken those mirrors', Josh sighs hard, 'So while you're stuck down there, I'm going back to Game Central Station."

"Game Central Station? Why?"

Beta smiles.

"Now you see, if you've taken my deal you would have all the answers. But you didn't. So when you finally get out of there, come to the Station. I have a few…ideas on how to make it better. See ya Josh." Beta says walking away

"Beta! BETA!"

Josh struggles trying to get his arm out again. He pulls and pulls but nothing happens. Josh begins to breathe heavily as his efforts are not at all working. Suddenly, Josh hears Calhoun's voice from above.

"Josh! Josh!" Calhoun yells

"Come on Josh! Answer us!" Ralph yells

"Josh!" Vanellope yells

"I'm down here! HEY! HELP!"

But they can't hear him. But instead, Beta pulls off that he's Josh.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Josh shakes his head feeling Beta is up to another trick. Beta tricks the four that 'Beta' has been dealt with and leads them back to Game Central Station.

"GUYS! Ralph! Felix! Vanellope! CALHOUN!"

Josh breathes heavily from under all the pressure on his left arm.

"I have to get out of here."

Josh takes a second to figure out the situation. He closes his eyes and calms down.

_You have to do this. If you want to get out…you know what you have to do_

Josh grabs his shoulder and gets ready to dislocate it. He looks somewhat scared and nervous to do it. He's done it plenty of times but for some reason now, Josh looks really nervous about dislocating his arm. He starts to cry a little and stops.

"I can't do it. I can't…I just can't…"

Back up top over the hole. Jas rides on his bike and stops. Josh blinks and slowly looks up. He finally sees a clear view of his younger brother, sitting on his bike looking down at him with a blank stare on his face. Josh then begins to laugh.

"Now I know I am HALLUCINATING', Jas tilts his head, 'Just do me a favor and go away. I know you're not real. So please leave me alone."

Jas bends down and picks up a chunk of hard candy. Josh watches and suddenly Jas throws it at Josh and hits him in the head.

"Ow! What?', looks up, 'What was that for?"

"Am I real now?"

Josh shakes his head.

"I don't know no more."

"What are you doing down in that hole Josh?"

"I'm stuck."

"I see that. Why don't you get out and stop Beta?"

Josh breathes slowly.

"I…I can't…"

Jas narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"I can't Jas. I just can't."

"Can't what?"

Josh gets annoyed.

"I can't Jas. I can't get out of this hole…and I can't stop Beta. He's…he's too strong…he's never going to stop."

"Only you can stop him. You know that."

Josh shakes his head.

"Yeah, I always do don't I? I always stop the bad guy. Josh Litwak, the good guy…yeah right…I'm done Jas…I…I'm not the good guy. Never was."

Jas picks up another rock candy and throws it at Josh.

"Ow! Would you stop that!?"

"You're not the Josh I know!"

"Huh?"

"You never give up. Never! Now look at you!"

"Beta is the part of me which keeps me going; now that he's out…I can't go on."

"Is that what you believe Josh?', Josh watches as Jas gets off his bike and sets it down, he kneels down below and just watches Josh, 'Josh…your my brother. I know you better than anyone else.', Josh just listens, 'You never needed Beta to do anything. He's not the part of you which ever kept you going. It was you all along."

Josh thinks for a moment.

"It, It was?"

"Yeah."

Josh blinks for a moment and shakes his head.

"I still can't beat him Jas."

"Why not?"

"I promised you that I would never lose again', Jas nods, 'He's the promise Jas."

Jas shakes his head and smiles.

"You don't have to keep that promise no more Josh.', Josh blinks shockingly, 'I know you would never let anything bad happen to me Josh', Josh looks down and starts crying, 'It's okay to let me go."

"I can't! I can't Jas! It was my fault!"

"No it wasn't.', Josh looks back up, 'It's okay Josh. I never blamed you for what happened."

"But…"

"But nothing. You have a job to do now don't you?"

Josh looks back up at Jas and sees him serious.

"You know what you have to do to get out of there', Josh slowly looks at his arm that's stuck inside the wall next to him, 'You're going to let Beta win? You always told me you never lose."

"I don't!"

"SO get out of there!"

"I'm trying!"

"Come on Josh!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Beta ONE…Josh ZERO!"

"SHUT UP JAS!"

Josh grabs hold of his shoulder and gets ready to dislocate.

"Come on Josh! You know how to do it."

Josh starts breathing heavily to get ready for the pain. Jas just watches and suddenly, Josh pulls his shoulder out and he falls to the side.

"AHHHH! HA, HA AH! Oooooh…."

Josh breathes heavily and looks back at his arm. He slowly manages to pull it out of the small hole. Josh gulps seeing he managed to do it.

"I did it…I did it without Beta…"

Jas continues to watch. Josh looks up and flies out of the hole slowly. He lands back on the ground up top, but as he lands back on the ground, he lays down on it. Josh continues to hold his shoulder breathing heavily. Jas tilts his head watching his brother lye on the ground.

"You okay?"

Josh makes a face.

"How would you feel after dislocating your shoulder?"

Jas shrugs.

"I don't know I never have."

"Then you don't want to know."

Josh rolls around and will use the ground to pop it back in.

"Okay…"

Josh breathes through his nose and throws his shoulder down hard.

"OOoh! Okay…that was for better and worse."

Josh leans back on his knees and catches his breath. Jas walks to Josh and he slowly looks up.

"One more thing Josh."

"What?"

"Don't believe anything Beta has to offer you."

"I know that."

"I'm serious', Josh looks at Jas with a blank stare, 'He will do anything to get those codes. If he gets those codes Josh. Bad things won't just happen here."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by bad things won't just happen here?"

"Go. Before it's too late."

"Jas…"

"Go!" Jas yells pointing

Josh blinks and slowly stands up. He looks at the entrance to _Sugar Rush_. Josh looks back down at Jas and he points again.

"Go."

Josh looks back at the entrance and walks towards it. He looks back at Jas who still is pointing. Josh turns back around and flies to the entrance to Game Central Station to stop Beta once and for all.

The end of Chapter 23…

SORRY Readers, NO preview of next chapter. We've come a long way, and it's the moment of truth. Next chapter is the LAST chapter of this story Readers, so next time on Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer, Chapter 24 – Game Over


	24. Chapter 24 - Game Over

Chapter 24 – Game Over

Game Central Station…

Josh arrives in Game Central Station. He lands softly on the ground right outside the tunnel. Josh looks back at the tunnel leading to _Sugar Rush_ remembering what Jas said to him about Beta. He turns back around and starts walking to the front entrance of the game, but as Josh walks ahead, he notices something different about Game Central Station. It's dark. It's nearly pitched black.

As Josh passes the entrance, Game Central Station has seriously undergone some major changes. Josh walks through; Game Central Station is pitch dark. The windows where the sun used to shine are just all dark. All the various game characters are being held hostage by Beta's copies with automatic machine guns. Josh also notices from the large section of walls that were cracked and broke open, Beta is using the electricity as small prisons. The various game characters are locked right in front of them as Beta's copies watch hold.

Josh continues on looking for Beta, but he can't help but see the various game characters of the Station locked up before his eyes. They look so scared, worried about what's going to happen to them. Josh spins around and suddenly a spotlight turns on right above Beta. He looks ahead and sees him.

"Josh! Welcome!', Josh stops walking, Beta looks around with a grin on his face and back at Josh, 'Like what I've done with the place?"

Josh looks around casually with a serious look on his face.

"It's…different."

Beta laughs as he spins around.

"Yeah, but it's a lot better now. I have control of all the game characters of this crappy Arcade. Now I know who comes and who goes. Or more importantly, who stays."

Josh walks ahead slowly. Beta just watches.

"Come up here. Have a seat; I want to talk to you." Beta says sitting down

Josh slowly approaches Beta. He watches Beta sit down on a bench across from him. Josh watches with a blank stare on his face. Beta just smiles and watches Josh sit down. The two boys just stare at each other, as it's dead silent through the whole Station. The various game characters watch as they wonder what the two boys are going to do next. Josh leans back in his chair like Beta.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Beta points.

"I first want to apologize."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Ap-Apologize?"

Beta leans forward.

"Yeah."

"You?"

"You got it." Beta says with a grin.

"Apologizing for being a complete monster?"

"I can't change who I am Josh. You know that', Josh shakes his head, 'But the reason I'm apologizing is for how I've been treating you."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"The way you've been treating me?"

"Yeah. So for that, I'm sorry." Beta says with an odd look

Josh rolls his eyes. Beta takes notice.

"What? What's wrong now?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Oh, oh it's nothing Beta', looks back at Beta, 'When you say 'I'm sorry', it just doesn't come as a surprise how desperately you want the codes so badly."

"Oh I want the codes Josh. I really do. Like you said, I 'badly' do', Josh looks funny at Beta, 'But, I'm willing to give you a little piece of information that not even you knew."

"That deal again?', Beta looks lost, 'Oh you know, the 'deal' you gave me inside that mirror room where you constantly shot at me and talked about my brother…remember that Beta?"

"As I say again, I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"I want you gone. Is that possible?"

"No."

"Then I guess were done here."

"No were not."

"Yes we are."

"Do you want to get out of here Josh?"

Josh blinks after hearing that.

"Excuse me?"

Beta leans forward.

"Do you, Josh Litwak, want to, GET, OUT, OF, HERE?"

Josh tilts his head.

"I don't follow."

Beta smiles.

"Of course you don't', Beta falls back in the chair, 'If you weren't busy being such a nice guy, all the information you would have wanted would have popped in your head."

Josh shakes his head.

"So what you're saying is, I should have been a complete jerk to everyone. So that way, I would understand why I'm here. Yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense."

"You're annoying me. I don't like being annoyed."

"Well, finally, I found your weakness."

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

Josh gulps and looks around with his eyes. He looks back at Beta and shrugs.

"Do I have much choice?"

Beta looks around.

"Given the circumstance, your outnumbered…outgunned…I have everyone held hostage and to the fact you still can't get rid of me. No you don't.' Beta says that with a smile and Josh looks serious, 'Why do you think you can't get out of here?"

Josh rolls his eyes and points.

"Oh because that entrance over there', Josh points and Beta looks, 'That entrance is where the ripped power cord is, where my head fell on it and where my body still is. Every time I go and touch that field I get shocked and thrown back. Hard."

Beta smiles.

"Yeah, that sounds like that hurts."

"Apparently its protocol when a cord hasn't been properly removed."

Beta shakes his head.

"Is that what you believe?"

Josh shrugs.

"Well, how else do you think it is?"

Beta sighs.

"Oh Josh, Josh, Josh, you are so thick headed.', Josh then looks quite annoyed, 'The really reason you can't leave here, is because the codes won't let you."

Josh sits there wondering what to believe. Is Beta telling the truth?

"What do you mean the codes won't let me leave?"

"You said it yourself didn't you; the games here can't exist without the codes. You leave, the games won't exist. The codes are what makes the games right?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No, no. That-That's impossible.', Beta sighs, 'I didn't have the codes when I first touched that field. I didn't have anything at the time."

"You had the codes in you the second you arrived.', josh blinks trying to remember the first time he got there, 'Don't you remember?"

Josh tries to remember. He was thrown in and around. But he landed inside _Hero's Duty_. Josh can't remember anything after that.

"I don't remember anything after I woke up in _Hero's Duty_."

"That's it!', Josh flinches, 'The time before you can't remember, Game Central Station uploaded the codes inside you. How do you think you can turn into any avatar for any game here? Huh? Doesn't it make sense now?', Josh just listens in, 'Game Central Station uploaded the codes in you the second you arrived. The Station found a source in which everything it's connected to, so it decided to upload them into YOU."

Josh now begins to realize it. How else was he able to turn into his different avatars from the different games. But something else catches Josh's eye.

"But wait, what were those flying codes that I got when I played and beat the game?"

"You had the codes to begin with, you just needed the access to change them into whatever you wanted. Get it now?"

Josh looks around.

"Access…" Josh whispers

"That's what it's all about Josh. Access."

"And you want that access?"

"Yeah. When the Arcade opens back up tomorrow, I have a few surprises for the gamers ready to come play at Litwak's Arcade."

"Surprises?"

"Yeah, just like the ones you made…just, little better."

Josh rubs his head. He feels something hit hard in his head. Images but there to distorted to make out. Josh rubs his eyes and looks back at Beta. Beta notices Josh is seeing something.

"Can't make out what you see?', Josh just blinks, 'Trying to poke around my head again?"

Josh breathes slowly rubbing his head.

"It's not like I'm trying, it's just coming to me."

"Well, whether you're trying or not, you're not getting inside my head."

Josh shakes his head trying to get a clear view.

"I may not get a clear image of what I'm seeing Beta', Josh leans forward, 'But I know you're up to something. And it's something bad that'll give everyone here and every gamer who comes to my Arcade."

Beta laughs.

"What's wrong with a little change?"

"Nothing is wrong with it."

"Then why won't you let me?"

"Because it's not the change I would ever do Beta!" Josh yells standing up

Josh's words echo through the Station. Beta looks up at Josh who's looking down at him hard. Beta smiles.

"Oh I get it now, as long as YOU'RE the one who gets to 'change' things, it's alright. But anyone else, they can't."

"It's the way it has to be."

"Selfish! Selfish, selfish, SELFISH!" Beta yells pointing his hand at Josh and getting up

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I'll prove it to you! HEY!', Copies of Beta come running around him, 'Bring me Sweet cheeks."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Sweets?', realizes, 'No, Beta!"

"Bring her!"

Josh goes to hit Beta, but his copies stop him and throw him back into the chair. They hold him there and Josh just watches. Beta's copies bring Vanellope out from the darkness. Beta just smiles seeing her being brought towards him.

"Come here sweety, it's alright', Vanellope tries to glitch away, but as soon as Beta touches her, her glitching disappears, she looks down and sees she can't glitch anymore, Beta smiles, 'See that sweety?', Vanellope looks up at Beta, 'I can be nice when the time calls for it."

"What did you do?" Vanellope asks nervously

Beta smiles.

"The one thing you and Josh here can always do. But now, only he can. Now it's less annoying."

Vanellope gets scared. She can't glitch now like she always can do. Beta holds Vanellope's hand even tighter. She strains as Beta pulls her over to Josh as he watches helplessly. Beta picks up Vanellope and holds her tight. She tries to escape but it's useless.

"Let her go Beta." Josh says firmly

"Oh I will, in a minute. But first I want to prove how selfish you are. Right now.', Josh narrows his eyes, 'The necklace Jason gave you, the one you constantly wear around your neck."

Josh gulps.

"What about it?"

"Take it off…and give it to me."

"Why?"

"To prove how selfish you are. That necklace has great importance to you, is it not?', Josh rolls his eyes, 'Let's see how well your willing to give it up. To save your no longer special friend here."

"Beta please…"

Beta smiles oddly and moves closer to Vanellope.

"See kid? He doesn't care about you. He never did. As long as he has that necklace around his neck, his dead brother that he got killed will always be more important to him than anyone here." Beta whispers

Vanellope closes her eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't now do I?"

"Yeah." Vanellope says firmly

Beta gets annoyed.

"Oh yeah?', Beta spins around Vanellope so now the two are looking at each other, Beta looks serious as Vanellope stands, or holds her ground with a firm face, 'You don't know Josh here like I do. As you can clearly see, we're just alike. He just doesn't have the power to be like me."

"Be like you? Ha, ha, ha!', Beta narrows his eyes, Vanellope looks serious, 'He'll never be like you! He's Josh Litwak! The Gamer! He beats everyone! He never loses! And he will', Beta gets furious, 'beat you!"

Beta screams at the top of his lungs and throws Vanellope across the room. She hits the ground hard and Josh jumps, but Beta's copies stop him. Beta breathes heavily and looks at Josh.

"Enjoy the show."

Beta walks ahead and towards Vanellope. Josh just watches helplessly.

"No, no! Leave her alone Beta! I swear to God! Leave her alone!"

Vanellope tries to stand up but Beta picks her up and slowly starts erasing her programming. Josh watches helplessly as Beta slowly takes Vanellope's life away. Josh struggles around looking for something to do then finally comes to an idea.

"Okay! I'll give you the codes!"

The words echo through the Station. Beta stops erasing Vanellope and turns around. He drops her and she breathes heavily. Beta looks shockingly at Josh.

"What did you just say?"

Josh pushes Beta's copies off of him and stands up. He stands tall yards away from Beta.

"I'll give you the codes."

Beta smiles and claps.

"Ha, ha, ha…about time! You're just going to 'give' them to me?"

Josh smiles.

"Not exactly."

Beta's smile drops.

"I should've known."

"One last round, between you and me."

Beta looks somewhat happy.

"Another round? Between me and you?"

Josh nods.

"Yep."

"You sure? How many times have we been through this?"

"I don't care how many times we've been through this."

"I can't die Josh, you can't defeat me. I'm stronger then you."

"I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"That's right."

"You don't care if…I beat you to death."

Josh nods.

"That's right."

Beta sighs.

"You still don't get it.', Josh narrows his eyes, 'I could've killed you any time I wanted Josh. You should know that.', Josh just shakes his head, 'And the reason, if you die with the codes still in you, all this', Beta throws his hands around pointing at everything, 'Is gone. There will be nothing left."

"I don't believe you."

Beta smirks.

"Josh. It's just like being unplugged, except that with everything that makes up everything inside you, it's gone. And it will never come back."

Josh shakes his head.

"I still don't believe you."

Beta twirls his hands around.

"Tell you what Josh, last offer, if you give me the codes right now before you even think about fighting me, I'll open that entrance and you'll be home. You'll never have to worry about coming back here again. And it is true, you can be at two places at once."

Josh thinks about the offer. Vanellope just watches wondering what Josh is going to do. He looks around at the various game characters around who are looking worried about what Josh's decision will be. Josh looks back at Beta.

"What…what will happen to everyone here?"

Beta smiles and shrugs.

"I have a few ideas. But it's nothing you won't have to worry about."

Josh sighs.

"No."

Beta's smile drops.

"Excuse me?"

"Not going to happen Beta. We fight right now. We fight like this, no avatars. Just me', points at himself, 'And you.' Points at Beta, 'Just ourselves. No one else."

Beta thinks about the offer. He shrugs.

"All right. Fine. Will fight."

Josh nods.

"Fine then."

"But know this, I won't kill ya, I can't. So until you can't take anymore, I'll rip those codes off your arm as you can watch to see whose better."

"Fine by me."

Beta tosses Vanellope to the side.

"Take care of this brat boys."

Beta's copies take and hold Vanellope captive. Beta puts his hands up.

"Come on, let's do this."

Josh puts his hand up.

"Hold on one second', Beta gets annoyed, 'Relax. Just breathe. If you can." Josh says walking to Vanellope

Beta sighs really hard and watches Josh walk to Vanellope. Josh approaches Beta's copies and they stare hard at him.

"Move', they don't, 'I won't ask again." Josh orders

Beta's copies look at Beta and he nods. They back away from Vanellope and Josh kneels down.

"Are you okay?" Josh asks

"Am I okay? What about you? You're going to fight Beta again."

"Yeah, and?"

Vanellope looks confused at Josh.

"You can't beat him Josh. You saw what he can do. You can't ever beat him. You're going to lose."

"Hey, you know who you're talking to?', Vanellope just blinks, 'I'm Josh Litwak, The Gamer. I never lose. Remember that."

"Oh Josh! BEFORE TOMORROW COMES!"

Josh looks annoyed and sighs.

"Am I this obnoxious?"

"Yes." Vanellope answers

Josh turns back looking funny at Vanellope. She sort of smiles and Josh shakes his head.

"You can't glitch?"

Vanellope looks at herself and pats herself.

"I never felt like this before."

"Don't worry."

"Worry?"

"If I do defeat Beta', rolls eyes, 'and when I do I'm going to dance a jig. I'll turn you back into your glitching self."

Vanellope shakes her head.

"You're unbelievable."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"Your facing your own self, not knowing if you're going to win or not. And all you care about is me."

Josh shrugs.

"Call it 'Big Brother Complex'."

"Huh?"

Josh pats Vanellope's head. She feels a slight 'jolt' through her body. Vanellope looks down and sees herself glitch. She looks back up at Josh who just smiles at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm finishing this once and for all."

Josh stands back up and walks to Beta. Beta's copies move certain trapped characters in different spots to stage the arena for Josh and Beta to fight. The two boys walk around in circles staring hard at each other. Beta cracks his knuckles and Josh rubs his shoulder.

"You sure you want this?" Beta asks

Josh nods.

"More than ever."

Beta smiles and laughs.

"You want your butt kicked, fine by me. As long as I get what I want."

"The only thing you're getting from me is defeat Beta. You lose, you always lose. As far back as I remember."

"Oh I think I've won a few times."

Josh smiles.

"No you haven't. You may have my memories but you don't have my will.', Beta narrows his eyes, 'I'll never stop fighting. I'll never stop being who I am. And I will never, become like you Beta. Because I don't need you."

Beta sighs.

"Can we start now?"

Josh thinks for a moment and touches the bottom of his chin.

"We can start…right', turns around having his back towards Beta, 'Now!"

Josh spins around and tries to kick Beta in the head. He avoids it and the two throw up their fists.

"Remember now Beta, no cheating. Just, YOU and ME."

"Yeah, yeah. Fight already!"

Beta charges at Josh as he deflects his attacks. Josh swings at Beta but he ends up deflecting the same as Josh. Beta kicks Josh away and he feels his stomach. Josh rubs it off and goes back after Beta. Through the whole station, everyone watches. Everyone watches as Josh and Beta go at each other making very little progress to hurt one another. But Beta gets some cheap shots into Josh which he does in fact feel. The two separate and Beta gets ready. Josh breathes heavily feeling his stomach and neck.

_Man that hurt!_ _I can't take any more hits like that. Focus Josh, focus…_

Josh looks serious and goes after Beta. He attacks and tries to do the same moves as Beta, but Beta simply deflects them. Josh struggles as Beta just toys with him. He sees that he's being toyed with, so Josh gets serious and tackles Beta. Josh lifts him up in the air and throws him down on the ground. The various game characters see what Josh just did and then he begins to punch Beta to death.

Left and right, left and right Josh hits Beta with his knuckles. Beta's head goes back and forth but Josh starts getting tired from the numerous blows he's giving to Beta. He stops for a moment and breathes heavily. Beta shakes his head and looks up at Josh.

"See? I'm winning."

Beta laughs and kicks Josh off of him.

"Whoa!"

Josh goes sliding and stops right in front of an electric prison. Calhoun and her men are in that one. As Josh gets up and touches the current bars keeping the characters in.

"Ow!"

Josh feels his back and sees the smoke going off. He tries to stand up but he's too tired.

"What are you doing?', Josh turns back and sees Calhoun, 'Get up and fight him!"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Calhoun?"

Calhoun looks and sees Beta coming.

"Turn Josh!"

Josh turns his head still looking confused to only see Beta's hand. Beta picks up Josh and throws him across the room.

"WHOA~!"

Josh lands on the ground and rolls around. He pushes himself up and Beta comes attacking. Josh deflects and rolls around and behind Beta. He spin kicks Beta and he goes running into his copies. But his copies gently grab him and throw him back into the fight. Josh rolls his eyes seeing his copies taking very good care of him. Beta gets back in the fight and attacks Josh. He's quicker and gets a few more hits into Josh.

"Ah! Oh!"

"Had enough?"

"Not enough."

"Fine by me."

Beta just walks up to Josh and goes to town on him. Josh tries his hardest to deflect Beta's attacks but Beta's is just too fast and powerful against him. The various game characters watch as Josh gets the crap beat out of him. Beta throws Josh into a pile of his copies; they grab hold of Josh and push him around like he's nothing. And finally, one just throws him right back into Beta which he grabs and throws hard right into the ground. So hard that that the ground cracks as Josh lands.

Beta walks around in circles seeing that Josh is in fact defeated. All is complete silence as Beta waits to hear a response from Josh. Josh breathes heavily trying to catch his feeling back into his body. Beta stops right here Josh's head and looks down at him. He bends down and looks funny at him.

"Tired?"

Josh looks dazed and closes his eyes.

"Very…"

"Can't move?"

"Much…"

"Finally lost?" Beta says with a smile

Josh shakes his head.

"Nope."

Beta's smile goes away.

"What?"

"I haven't lost Beta. Not yet.', Josh pushes himself up very slowly, Beta watches as Josh holds his stomach and his legs shake, 'I haven't lost…until I say I've lost."

"You look pretty lost to me. Without the metaphor."

Josh forms a fist and looks serious at Beta.

"Ready. How about you?"

Beta shakes his head.

"And the fight goes on."

Josh attacks first and Beta moves backwards away from Josh. He uses all his strength against Beta but it proves to be useless. Beta starts to get annoyed and grabs both of Josh's hands. He struggles seeing Beta slipped his way to get his hand, he looks right at him shockingly.

"Enough of this."

Josh narrows his eyes and suddenly, Beta punches Josh's chest really hard. Right at his heart. Josh goes flying backwards and he lands on his back. He gasps for air as he rubs his chest.

_Ooooh! That…that hurt…that hurt so much….I can't even breathe…is my heart even still beating?_

As Josh tries to get some of his feelings back, he holds his chest hard.

_I thought dislocating a shoulder was bad…it feels like my heart shifted in another direction._

Beta walks to Josh ready to strike. But as he walks towards him, he spots the ripped power cord entrance behind him. Beta smiles funny and walks his way to Josh. Josh sees Beta coming and pushes himself away but Beta catches him. He grabs him by the collar and pulls him to the power cord entrance. Everyone watches as Beta drags Josh to the entrance. Josh looks back at what Beta is dragging him to.

"What, what are you doing?" Josh says struggling

Beta smirks.

"Remember when you through me into the field?"

Josh remembers and realizes what Beta is about to do.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes Josh!"

Josh tries to break free of Beta's will, but Beta picks up Josh and looks at him hard.

"Want to hear something shocking?"

Josh narrows his eyes and gulps.

"What?"

Beta shrugs.

"Actually, here it is."

Beta spins Josh around in circles to confuse him. He stops spinning Josh and throws him towards the entrance.

"Ahhh! HERE!" Beta yells

Josh gets thrown right at the field and gets electrocuted to death. Beta just laughs his head off seeing the pain Josh is going through.

"Ha, ha! Like that Josh?! Huh?! Stay in there for a while and think about what you should have done, huh!" Beta yells walking away

Beta walks away as everyone looks behind their imprisonment at Josh who's being shocked to death. What looks like he's in a lot of pain, Josh begins to look serious and yells.

"AHHHHHH!"

Beta stops walking and turns around.

"What now?"

As Beta turns around, he flinches seeing the electricity being sucked into Josh instead of hurting him. Josh clenches his fists hard as the electricity gets sucked into him and he begins to feel like he's getting stronger.

_What's happening to me? I feel…I feel like I'm getting stronger. Why isn't this hurting me? It feel's…natural…_

Josh slowly looks up and sees Beta in the distance. Beta gulps and Josh smiles.

_I don't know what's happening…But I like it…_

Josh starts to get feeling back in his body and throws himself out of the wall. Beta shakes his head.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Josh breathes heavily seeing Beta is looking somewhat scared. He lifts his hands up and sees the electricity jumping in and out around his fingers. Josh looks down at his body and sees the current even running through him all over the place. He looks back up at Beta and throws his watch hand back into the wall. Beta flinches wondering what Josh is even doing. The current becomes so strong Josh feels it, but he keeps his hand in the wall for another second. Josh lifts his other hand up and suddenly, a lighting strike shoots out his hand and right at Beta.

Beta gets struck so hard that he gets lifted and pushed right off his feet. Everyone flinches seeing Beta fly right across the room and landing hard onto a set of benches. He breaks them all and pushes them off himself. Josh looks serious and throws his hand out of the field. He walks ahead. Beta gets to his feet and waves his hand around.

"Get him! Go you idiots!"

Beta's copies leave their guarding posts and form a line in front of Josh several feet away. Josh notices the army of Beta's copies in front of him. He looks to the side and sees Calhoun and her soldiers behind their prison. Josh nods with a smirk on his face and walks to Calhoun's imprisonment. Beta notices what Josh is doing.

"Now what?"

Josh approaches Calhoun from the other side and backs up.

"What are you doing Josh?"

Josh cracks his knuckles getting ready to free Calhoun and her soldiers.

"Your sentence is now being reduced."

Josh touches the bars of the currents and they hit him hard. But Josh takes it in like he's getting 'charged' up. Calhoun watches as Josh sucks up all the electricity. The bars of currents start to disappear and suddenly vanish. Calhoun and her soldiers slowly stand up and Josh shakes his hands.

"Well now', Calhoun looks at Josh, 'Do I have to tell you what happens next?"

Calhoun smirks.

"No Sir."

Josh smiles and snaps his fingers. Guns suddenly appear and Calhoun and her soldiers take them.

"Fight them…and don't stop."

Calhoun nods and guides her soldiers out on the battle field. Beta's copies see Calhoun and her men forming a line as well. They open fire and each of Beta's copies take a hit. Beta runs away as Josh goes to the other prisons to free the captives. Josh orders them to fight back against Beta's copies, but Beta belongs to Josh.

As the various game characters are freed out, they fight Beta's copies with all their might. Josh walks around looking for Beta. He gets pushed by a copy of Beta and all Josh does is impale him into the ground. He just disappears. And as Josh gets up, Beta taps Josh's shoulder and he responds to it. As Josh turns, Beta's fist is the only thing Josh sees. Josh gets pushed back by the blow and Beta laughs.

"Surprise shocky! Ha, ha!"

Josh shakes his head calmly. Then suddenly the electricity shooting out of Josh comes out hard and quick. But they mainly shoot around Beta as he jumps and flinches trying to avoid from getting hit. Josh loosens up and runs at Beta. As Beta turns around, Josh's fist which is shooting out electricity impales hard right into Beta's face. Beta goes flying and loses his balance. He rubs his face as the current continues to rub on his cheek.

Beta looks back at Josh and he just goes to town on Beta hitting him and shocking him at the same time. Ralph takes down the last of Beta's copies and everyone looks to see their safe. They all turn around and see that it's just Josh and Beta. Josh continues to have the upper hand against Beta. Beta gets hit again, this time in his stomach, as Josh gets ready to spin kick Beta, he flies back to get his strength back. Josh sees Beta in the distance, looking pissed, Josh walks to Beta.

Beta begins to panic and so what does he do, he throws his hands to his sides and grabs his duel pistols and shoots at Josh. Josh throws his hands up and creates a force field protecting him from the incoming bullets. Beta yells at the top of his lungs seeing that he's not doing anything to Josh. His guns empty out and Josh drops his shield. Beta breathes heavily wondering what Josh is going to do next.

"My turn."

Beta narrows his eyes and Josh reaches in his leather coat like he's grabbing a gun. But instead of pulling out a gun, he pulls out his hand instead and aims it at Beta. Beta sees it and laughs.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Beta asks with a smirk

Josh narrows his eyes and drops his thumb. A strong bolt of electricity shoots out of Josh's finger and hits Beta hard in the arm. He holds it as Josh continues to shoot Beta with his hand gun. Beta gets hit in several different places around his body, but he's getting annoyed of what Josh is getting.

"Enough of this!"

Beta hits his watch and suddenly turns into a Wreck-It Ralph look alike. Josh slides seeing what Beta turned into. He looks like Ralph, but add a couple hundred more pounds of pure muscle and three feet taller. Josh gulps as he looks up high at Beta.

"Now, where were we?" Beta asks cracking his knuckles

The two start to walk around in circles staring hard at each other. Everyone continues to watch the two. Beta hunches down and Josh gets ready. He charges at Josh and he jumps in the air behind him. Beta slides and pounds his fist into the ground to stop sliding. He looks back at Josh who's charging up for a shot at him again. Josh fires and Beta punches it out of the way.

"Crap!" Josh says running away

Beta throws down his fists hard shaking the ground. Josh loses his balances as Beta takes the opportunity to charge at Josh. Beta succeeds in doing this impaling Josh up against the Station's wall. His body gets pushed in by inches. Beta backs up seeing the outline marks of Josh's body from the wall.

"Flat as a pancake."

Suddenly Josh shoots out of the wall and flies right at Beta. He falls down backwards and Josh jumps off of him. Josh lands several feet away from him getting ready for whatever happens next. Beta pounds his fists into the ground and jumps back up on his feet. Josh runs at Beta as he turns around, and as Beta turns around, Josh jumps in the air and throws his fist into his face. Beta spins around and turns back into his normal self. He lands on the ground and Josh walks around him. Josh picks up Beta and throws his fist into his chest several times creating a powerful charge.

"Hey Beta,', Beta looks up, 'CLEAR!"

Josh clenches his fist really hard and chugs it into Beta's chest. Beta goes flying backwards and doesn't move at all. Josh notices and throws up his hands.

"Time to end this."

Josh raises his hands high, so high that they can't go any further. Everyone watches as suddenly the ceiling of the Station starts to form clouds in a circle right above Beta. Beta starts to wake up and looks up. Josh clenches his fist and lighting shoots out of the clouds. He gathers all his energy, throws his hands down and the beam from _Hero's Duty _as well shoots down right at Beta. With a little mixture of electricity, the beam and lighting storm hits Beta hard. Josh holds it out for a few seconds hoping that this finally does something.

Josh makes the beam shoot down for a couple more seconds and finally ends it. He falls to his knees from the amount of energy he just shot out. Josh breathes heavily slowly looking up where Beta's at. From the power blast, it's created a small crater, Beta right in the middle shot the furthest down. Everyone moves closer as Josh crawls his way towards Beta. Josh moves pieces of the floor out of his way and finally sees Beta. He's not moving, his eyes aren't even open.

"Got you…" Josh whispers

Josh finally gets to his feet and walks to Beta. He picks Beta up by the collar and holds his fist back. A charge holds up in his fist and Josh looks serious at Beta. What looks like he's dead, Beta does nothing. Josh sees that Beta is finally done for. He breathes slowly and lowers his fist. Josh drops Beta and moves backwards.

"I win', Josh points at himself then at Beta, 'and you lose. Again."

Josh turns around and walks to the ripped power cord entrance. The various game characters move out of his way as Josh limps his way to the entrance. He breathes slowly holding his left shoulder. Josh stops for a moment to catch his breath. Vanellope walks out past her friends seeing Josh is standing and Beta's the one who's down. She sort of smiles. Josh rubs the corner of his head and suddenly the ground shakes a little. Everyone feels it, and Josh opens his eyes.

Back with Beta, he slowly starts to wake up only to form a fist. Josh slowly turns around and as he does, the place where Beta once was, is now empty and Beta is nowhere in sight.

"Oh no…"

Josh blinks and looks around. He doesn't see Beta but where could he be? A strange wooshing sound is heard. Josh narrows his eyes and looks up to finally see Beta who knocks him hard into the ground. Beta lands on his feet but Josh lands his face into the ground. Beta smiles as Josh struggles getting back to his feet.

"What did you just say to me? I lost and what, you won? Is that what you just said? Really?', Josh starts to crawl away, 'Oh no, no, no, no. The way I see it, you're losing. VERY, SLOWLY."

Josh crawls away but Beta steps on his leg from going any further. Josh holds in the pain as Beta is pushing hard where the leg isn't supposed to be step on.

"GET off!" Josh orders

"Sure, give me the codes."

"Never!"

Beta rolls his eyes.

"Oh enough of this!"

Beta picks up Josh but as he picks him up, he twists his left shoulder around hard, cracking it the worst possible way Josh has ever felt.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Josh yells

"Give me the codes!"

Josh spins his head around and head butts Beta several times in the face. Over and over again, Josh looks worse for wear but Beta, he puts his hand in front of Josh's face to stop his head butting. Beta twists Josh's arm again and throws him down on the ground while his arm is still dislocated behind his back.

"AHH!" Josh yells

"Yes, yes!" Beta yells

As Josh is pinned down, Beta connects his left hand to Josh's left arm. And slowly, the codes from Josh start to flow into Beta. Beta laughs hysterically finally seeing what he wanted is uploading into him. Josh looks back horrified seeing Beta is getting the codes. The last bit uploads into Beta. He throws Josh's dislocated arm down and looks back at everyone.

"I got them! I have them! And there mine! ALL MINE! HA, HA, HA!" Beta yells laughing hysterically

Beta walks down as everyone backs up. No one is strong enough to stop Beta. Josh spins around crawling slowly at Beta.

"Who wants to fight me? Huh? Who wants a piece of me? I know no one here can stop me. Not even my fragile friend Josh Litwak here is up to the challenge.', looks back at Josh, 'Come on Josh. Crawl your way towards me to get beaten again. And again, and again, AND AGAIN!"

Josh grinds his teeth and tries to push forward. Beta looks back at everyone.

"It's kind of cold in here when I'm by myself.', snaps thumbs, 'It's better if there are more of me."

Suddenly numerous copies of Beta come out of the entrances of the various games. They push the game characters around so they get separated. Josh just watches in horror as he's helpless to do anything. Beta just watches and laughs.

"It's beautiful isn't it Josh', looks back down at Josh, Josh looks up at Beta weakly, 'You never had the stones to do it, but hey, I can do it for you."

Josh shakes his head.

"I'll stop you Beta."

"Oh yeah? You will huh?', Beta kneels down closer to Josh's face, 'I'm right here. Let me help."

Beta puts one of his guns down near Josh's face. He sees it and looks back at Beta.

"Here's your weapon of choice. You use it. But if you would excuse me now, I have a little menace to deal with once and for all." Beta says standing up

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Wha-What? What are you talking about?"

Beta smiles looking out at the vast openness of Game Central Station.

"Oh Sweety!" Beta yells

Josh realizes Beta is going after Vanellope once and for all.

"Leave her alone Beta!"

Beta walks out ahead.

"Sorry Josh, I can't hear you. Being the Bad Guy here clouds up your hearing. HEY SWEETY!"

Vanellope looks and sees Beta walking straight towards her.

"Come here, Beta's got a surprise for ya!"

Vanellope glitches and Beta sighs.

"Not, this, AGAIN!"

Beta gets his other pistol and starts shooting where Vanellope appears and disappears from. Beta gets really annoyed by this.

"HOLD STILL!"

Josh watches and looks at the gun. He struggles reaching for it and finally grabs it. Josh strains as he tries to stand up. His left shoulder hunches down as Josh tries to aim at Beta.

"Stop moving Beta…"

As Josh takes aim, Beta waves his hand around causing the ground to rip apart. That causes Vanellope to bump her head and finally stop glitching. She rubs her head and Beta approaches closer.

"Oh Sweety?', Vanellope looks up at Beta who's aiming at her, 'Time for a race which in fact will BE your LAST."

Beta puts his finger over the trigger and aims it at Vanellope. Vanellope shuts her eyes scarred to death. Josh takes aim and sees Beta down his sights.

"Oh please, oh please work…"

Josh puts his finger over the trigger then suddenly, the codes show him the truth.

_Then I saw it…I saw it right before me what was going to happen. The happening of what Beta does with all the codes to the games…_

When the Arcade opens up tomorrow, the kids/gamers rush in ready to play their favorite games. But when they go to play them, a new character, Beta comes in and spoils the fun. Making the games harder.

_Beta controls the games. No matter which one he's in, he ruins it for the gamers._

Beta appears on screen taunting the gamers to play better but they just give it up. But the kids don't understand what's going on. They give up because they can't beat or win the game.

_Beta's games will never change. He'll always control them the way he wants._

Then the scenery changes. Mr. and Mrs. Litwak stand out front of the Arcade. Mr. Litwak puts up a sign saying the building is being sold.

_Because of Beta controlling all the games, my parents can't make the Arcade go on anymore. No one comes to play at the Arcade no more…_

So one by one, each game console gets unplugged. The characters retreat to Game Central Station. And it's not long before the last game is unplugged.

_An endless game…where no one wins…but always loses. I…I can't stop Beta from doing this…_

Josh looks past Beta and right at Vanellope. He sees how scared she is from what Beta is about to do. He puts his finger over the trigger and gets ready to fire. Vanellope opens her eye and looks at Josh. Josh stares at the gun in his hand…then suddenly, puts it up into his chest. Vanellope opens both eyes and sees what Josh is about to do.

_I can't stop it…but I can change it…_

Josh closes his eyes…and pulls the trigger. BOOM. The noise echoes through the Station. Beta narrows his eyes wondering if he pulled the trigger. He looks at the gun and doesn't see that it was him. Back with Josh, the gun he used drops on the floor and slides. Beta slowly turns around and looks at Josh in the distance. Josh then suddenly falls to his knees and sits down. Beta narrows his eyes wondering why he's acting funny. Josh slowly lifts his head up and stares at Beta with a blank stare. Beta looks serious and aims back at Vanellope, but as he does, the gun falls out of his hand.

"Huh?"

Beta stares at his hand and suddenly he sees himself disappearing.

"What the?!', looks back at Josh, 'What did you do Josh!?"

Josh taps his fingers over his chest showing it like it's a gun. Beta realizes and runs at him slowly disappearing.

"No…NO! AHH!', falls to knees, losing feeling in body, 'Not yet! NOT YET! You haven't won Josh! This isn't a victory!"

Josh breathes slowly seeing Beta only feet away. Beta falls on the ground and points hard at Josh.

"Don't you forget…every time…you look in the mirror…you'll see me.', Josh narrows his eyes, 'MEEEEEE!"

Then Beta finally disappears. Josh slowly sighs and looks back up. Beta's copies stand around wondering what's going to happen next. But then, they disappear as well. Josh sees the station completely cleared out by Beta and his copies. Josh slumps his head down and finally…smiles.

"Game over Beta…"

Everyone slowly stands up finally seeing the battle is over. Vanellope stands up and looks at Josh in the distance.

"Josh!"

Vanellope glitches her way towards Josh. Suddenly Josh falls forward and hits the ground hard.

"Ooh…"

Vanellope reappears beside Josh and kneels down near him.

"Josh? Josh? Are you okay?"

Josh sniffs.

"Not much and very less…"

"You…you shot yourself!"

Josh sort of smiles.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well, it's over. Beta's gone. You did it. You won. You beat him."

Josh nods slowly closing his eyes.

"That I did…I'm the Gamer remember. I never lose."

Vanellope nods and sniffs.

"Right."

In the crowd, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun walk past everyone seeing what's happening between the two.

"Okay Josh, stand up. Let everyone know you're alright."

Josh sighs softly.

"I can't Vanellope. I'm really tired."

"Then I'll get you some candy. How's gum sound?"

"No gum…just…', realizes something, 'move my left arm for me."

"Huh?"

Josh opens his eyes.

"Move my left arm in front of me. I need to see my watch."

Vanellope nods. She carefully slides Josh's arm in front of him. Josh uses what strength he has left and guides his finger across the screen of his watch.

"Now…where are you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Lucky for me…Beta just took a copy of the codes…I still have them…but now…under the condition I'm in…I have to give them back."

Vanellope flinches.

"Wait, what?"

"Here they are', the screen pops and Josh gets ready to send back the codes to the Station, 'time to give back what doesn't belong to me."

As Josh gets ready to press it, Vanellope stops him.

"What are you doing?"

Josh closes his eyes.

"This is the way it has to be."

"No! You give these back, what's going to happen to you?"

"I'm sorry Vanellope. I can't…', opens eye and looks up at Vanellope, 'I can't let everyone die here with me…I don't belong here. So let me do this."

Vanellope just blinks wondering if this is the right move. Josh presses down on his watch and his arm lights up. The codes separate themselves from Josh's arm and float up around the Station. The various game characters see the codes and they attach themselves onto the walls. Then suddenly the whole Station repairs itself. All the cracks in the walls, the floor and everything else, get all fixed. The Station lights up like it's supposed to. All is restored. Vanellope smiles happily.

"Josh…You did it! You fixed the Station! Look!"

As Vanellope looks down at Josh. He's completely frozen.

"Josh?"

Instead of glitching, he starts to short out. Vanellope backs up never seeing this time of 'play' before.

"Josh?"

The current that's keeping Josh connected to the cord is shorting out. What Josh did to himself stopped Beta, but since he's disappearing in the form that he arrived in, his real body can't feel his unconscious body. So their separating and can't reconnect.

"Josh?"

Josh slowly wakes up.

"Huh? Wha', completely out of it, 'What?" Josh says tiredly

"What's happening to you?"

Josh sighs.

"It's time for me to go Vanellope."

"What? Go where?"

Josh gulps.

"I have to leave soon Vanellope. I'm sorry."

"No! Don't leave! We can, we can fix you or something."

"Vanellope…"

"Someone help! Anyone."

"Vanellope.', Josh says it a big harder and Vanellope looks down, Josh open shis eye, 'It's okay…everything's…', dozing off, 'okay."

"Josh! Stupid, wake up!"

Vanellope hits Josh's head. But he doesn't respond to it.

"Josh. JOSH!"

"Uhhh…"

"Josh!"

"One other thing Vanellope."

"What? What is it?"

"Don't…Don't ever…Don't ever…"

Josh stops talking. Vanellope waits for what Josh to say it but he doesn't.

"Josh? Don't ever what? Don't ever what?"

Josh just lies her motionless. Vanellope gets closer.

"Josh? Josh!"

Josh doesn't respond at all. Ralph comes up behind Vanellope slowly.

"Kid?"

Vanellope shakes her head.

"No. No, no, no!"

Vanellope starts crying. Ralph tries to help her and she runs into his gigantic hands. Calhoun kneels down next to Felix and the two support each other. The various game characters just watch as Josh just lies there motionless and possible gone forever.

White Room…

In an endless white room. Josh lies down the same way as he was in Game Central Station. He shuts his eyes hard and moans. Josh rolls around and finally opens his eyes.

"Oh man…what happened?"

Josh pushes himself up and finally opens his eyes. He sees where he's at.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the White Room." Jas explains

Josh turns his head and sees Jas sitting next to him.

"Jas?"

"Hey Josh. What brings you here?"

Josh looks around.

"Where is 'here'?"

Jas stands up and puts his hands up.

"This is the White Room. Where all games are created."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Created?"

"All games have to start somewhere right? They turn from nothing into something."

Josh nods.

"Right."

"But why are you here?"

"I don't know. I woke up here."

"Well you don't belong here. Go back."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Back to what?"

"Your life. You can't be here with me."

Josh gulps.

"Jas…am I dead?"

Jas sighs.

"Well Josh', Josh waits to hear the answer, but Jas just smiles, 'No. Not exactly."

Josh sighs.

"Jas. I'm warning you."

"I got to have some fun before you go."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"I can't go back there Jas. There's nothing for me back there."

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

Josh looks up at Jas who's standing beside him.

"What do I have Jas? Hmm?"

Jas smiles and kneels down.

"Mom. Dad."

Josh shakes his head.

"Yeah right."

"They care about you Josh. Especially Mom."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Mom blames me you know."

"No she doesn't."

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"Your all that's left for them Josh. Without you…there is no Litwak Arcade. It would be just…another Arcade to spend quarters at."

Josh gulps and looks the other way. He sighs and shrugs.

"What do I do now little man?"

Jas smiles.

"Who are you Josh?"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"I'm Josh."

"Who now?"

"Josh Litwak."

"Do you want to change?"

Josh narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"No. I don't. I want to stay the same."

Jas nods.

"Do you want to go back?"

"More than ever."

Jas slowly reaches out and touches Josh's left shoulder.

"May the game go on Josh."

A bright light appears before Josh and he covers his eyes.

"Oh and Josh?', Josh covers his eyes trying to see his little brother, 'Sometimes you don't have to play to win."

The bright light shines so hard that the two boys disappear.

Game Central Station…

Vanellope continues to cry. Ralph pats her head. Suddenly Josh twitches and Calhoun notices.

"What was that?"

"What was what Tamora?"

Calhoun looks closer and sees that it wasn't anything. It seemed like Josh moved but he's not moving now.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something."

Vanellope backs up and wipes her eyes. She looks back at Josh and looks down. But then, Josh's arm twitches. Ralph sees and grabs Vanellope.

"Kid!"

"Huh?"

Ralph pulls her back and Josh's arms and legs jump up. The four back up and suddenly, Josh moans and pushes himself up.

"Ralph he's up!"

"Wait a second!" Ralph orders

Josh shakes as he pushes himself up. He breathes heavily and moves his hand over his chest where he shot himself. Josh feels around and suddenly, it's gone. He opens his eyes and finds himself all fine. Josh lifts his head up and sees Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun. He blinks and slowly stands up. Josh throws his arms out balancing himself. The four watch as Josh stands up on his two legs and pats himself down. The four slowly approach Josh and he looks up at them with a blank stare.

"Josh?" Vanellope asks standing on Ralph's shoulder

Josh looks up at Vanellope. Then he finally…smiles.

"I'm back." Josh says putting his hands up

The four smile seeing Josh is back. Vanellope glitches her way towards him and lands on his chest.

"You stupid, stupid idiot! You trying to give me a heart attack!?"

Josh just laughs as the rest of them huddle around Josh. They pat him on the back seeing that he's back. Ralph pats his head and Felix gives him a thumbs up. Calhoun just nods and Josh sets Vanellope down.

"It feels good to be back." Josh says scratching his head

"What's going to happen now?" Vanellope asks

"I don't know', rubs left shoulder, 'I feel great. My arm doesn't hurt no more.', backs up away from all of them, 'One game at a time I guess."

Josh throws his left hand down and suddenly his watch falls off. The four look down and Josh looks down at well. He gasps seeing his watch on the floor.

"What the…?"

Josh bends down and picks it up. He stares at his watch that has been stuck on him ever since this whole thing started. Josh moves up his sleeve and sees that it off his wrist and there's an impression from it.

"My watch…it's off…ha, ha, ha…things couldn't be better."

Josh then starts dancing. The four odd at Josh at what he's doing.

"Uh, Josh?" Felix asks

"I said I was going to dance a jig once Beta was defeated. And that's what I'm doing. Woo-hoo!"

The four just watch as Josh acts like a goon. Josh doesn't know it, but his watch suddenly floats up.

"Uhh, Josh?" Calhoun asks

"Woo-hoo!"

"Josh!"

Josh stops dancing.

"Huh?"

Calhoun points. Josh turns and sees his watch floating.

"Whoa! That's…new."

Josh watches the watch float right at the ripped power cord entrance. He and everyone watches as it goes into the field and…breaks it apart. Josh flinches seeing that his way out…is now open.

"It's…open…"

Josh rushes up the stairs and to the field where it once was. He takes it carefully and lends out his hand towards it. Josh puts his hand where the field is supposed to be but as he puts his hand over it, nothing happens. So Josh throws it back.

"Nothing happened', the four approach Josh, he looks back, 'Nothing happened. I can…I think I can leave."

The four look at each other as Josh approaches them.

"I can leave guys."

Josh gulps as he rubs his face.

"I can finally leave."

The four stand in a straight line. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope. Josh approaches Ralph.

"Hey Ralph."

"Josh."

"I have to say…it's been…an honor to meet one of my favorite bad guys.', Ralph nods, 'Everyone else thinks you're a bad guy but I knew that before I met you. Just because you're a bad guy doesn't mean you're a _bad _guy."

Ralph smiles at the corner of his mouth.

"Right."

Josh nods and kneels down at Felix. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…I'm so sorry for what Beta did to you Felix."

Felix waves his hand.

"Aww, forget about it brother. The bad guy is gone, everyone's safe. You should have been here when it was Turbo."

Josh shrugs.

"Maybe I should have."

"Good luck Josh." Felix lends out his hand

Josh looks at Felix's hand and shakes it.

"Keep on fixing Felix."

"Can do."

Josh nods and stands up. He walks in front of Calhoun who has her arms crossed.

"Good work. Good job killing yourself and…good thing you got to come back."

"Small price to pay."

"What price?"

"To finally lose."

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"I finally lost a part of me. A part in which has always lost. But as you can see Calhoun. I'm standing right before you."

Calhoun shakes her head.

"Thank you are."

Josh smiles. Calhoun lends out her hand and Josh looks at it.

"Mmm."

Josh lends out his hand but Calhoun throws it up and salutes to Josh. He sees this and shakes his head.

"Tomboy." Josh says saluting back

Calhoun sighs to that remark. The two lower their hands and Josh just blinks. Josh then hugs Calhoun. Calhoun's completely shocked from this. She doesn't know what to do. Josh sniffs and backs up.

"It's okay. I know you're not exactly used to this."

"You know that from my personal history?"

Josh shakes his head.

"No. Just by knowing you Calhoun. And meeting you."

Calhoun nods and Josh smirks. Josh moves slowly and looks down at Vanellope. She looks up at Josh and he kneels down.

"Hey squirt."

Vanellope narrows her eyes.

"Squirt?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Horrible nickname. My bad."

"Stick to games, that's it."

"I got it Vanellope."

"Do you really have to go?"

Josh slowly nods.

"Yes. I'm afraid so Vanellope."

"Please don't go. I don't want you to."

"I'm sorry Vanellope. I can't stay. And if I don't go, I don't if I'll have another chance."

"Will…Will we see you again?"

Josh thinks for a moment looking up.

"Ummm…you'll see me again Vanellope. But it won't be like this."

Vanellope sniffs and Josh grabs her.

"Come here."

Josh hugs Vanellope and pats down her hair.

"Did you hear what I said before I… 'passed' out?"

Vanellope moves back and shakes her head.

"No. You kind a did 'pass' out before you could finish your sentence."

"What I said was, what I was going to say, 'Don't ever change who you are'."

Vanellope sort of smiles. Josh studies her for a second and takes off his necklace.

"Here. Something to remember me by."

Vanellope watches as Josh takes her hand and puts his necklace in her hand. He closes her hand and all Josh does is smile.

"No. I can't take this. It's yours. Your brother gave this to you."

"No it's okay Vanellope.', Vanellope listens in, 'I can finally let it go."

Vanellope sniffs. Josh pats her head one more time and stands up. He walks up the steps to the entrance and gets closer to it. The four stand closer together and Josh looks back. He nods at his friends and waves. The four wave back. Josh walks closer to the entrance and stands in front of where the field used to be. He takes a deep breath and walks through. Nothing happens and Josh looks around at the empty power cord. Josh looks back and still sees he's there, but suddenly he gets pulled into the cord.

"WHOA!"

Josh gets lifted up and sucked through the power cord. He flies left and right through the power cord and finally a straight away. At the end of the tunnel a bright light shines. Josh covers his eyes as suddenly he's broken up into millions of codes.

Arcade…

Josh's lifeless body still lies down on the floor where it's always been. Behind his head where the ripped power cord is, a tiny spark taps the back of his head. And suddenly, Josh's body twitches. Finally after a week, Josh really breathes for the first time. He slowly opens his eyes, their blurry and Josh recognizes the ceiling panels from the Arcade. Josh blinks seeing that he's back. He leans up but his body feels really heavy. He hasn't used it in a week.

"Uhhhh…oooh…"

Josh breathes heavily, gasping for air. He gulps and looks around.

"I'm back…', Josh smiles, 'Ha…I'm back…" Josh says shaking his head

Josh turns around and sees the ripped power cord. He looks serious at it and grabs it. Josh yanks on it and pulls it out of Game Central Station or…the surge bar. He looks into the power cord and sees nothing but old wiring.

"Huh…"

Hoping to find something that's not really there. Josh shrugs and puts the cord in his pocket.

"What a dream…"

Suddenly at the front doors, Mr. Litwak walks in. And form hearing the bell sound when the door opens, Josh recognizes it.

"Someone here?"

Josh recognizes the humming his Dad does when he walks around the Arcade. Josh tries to move but his body is very weak. He holds onto the game consoles to support him. Mr. Litwak exits his office and heads to the front doors of the Arcade. Josh pushes the game consoles out of his way and leans up against one. Josh for the first time sees his Father opening the door.

"Dad…"

Mr. Litwak stops. Josh breathes slowly as Mr. Litwak turns around. Mr. Litwak turns and sees Josh. He's skeptical at first and fixes his glasses. He sees Josh.

"Josh?', Josh nods, 'Josh!"

Mr. Litwak runs to his son and Josh falls. Mr. Litwak grabs him in time before he falls.

"Josh! Josh! On my God…you're alive!"

Josh gulps. He looks somewhat annoyed.

"I'm still wondering that myself."

Mr. Litwak pushes his son away to look at his face.

"Where have you been?"

Josh shrugs.

"I…I don't exactly know…"

Mr. Litwak looks back and forth at his son and the door.

"Wait here, your Mother is here as well."

Mr. Litwak carefully sets his son down.

"Dad, Dad!"

Mr. Litwak rushes out of the Arcade. Josh throws his hand up.

"I'm in pain and he leaves me…"

Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Litwak rush into the room and to their son.

"Josh! Oh my God!" Mrs. Litwak yells

Mrs. Litwak grabs her son and hugs her.

"Hi Mom…long time no see."

"Josh…Josh…Josh!" Mrs. Litwak yells

"Hi Mom." Josh says patting her back

The two parents push their son away and look at him while he sits on the ground still.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Litwak asks

"I was here…"

The two look at each other.

"You were here? We came here, you weren't here." Mrs. Litwak explains

Josh shakes his head.

"I was here…I fell down and…', shakes head, 'I was alive but…it felt like I was dead too."

"Where were you?" Mr. Litwak asks

Josh points.

"I was behind these consoles. You couldn't see me. No one could."

Mrs. Litwak sighs.

"You scared me and your father half to death."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"I thought…you ran away." Mrs. Litwak explains

"We both did." Mr. Litwak explains

"I'm so sorry Josh." Mrs. Litwak says crying tears

Josh looks confused.

"What? You're sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"No. No Josh. It's all my fault.', Josh listens in, 'After Jas died, the way I treated you. It must have been awful for you. And right after you're 'attempt', I couldn't bear to look at you because…you remind me so much of him."

"Mom…"

"When you were gone, I thought I now lost both my boys because of me. I'm so sorry Josh."

Josh sniffs.

"It's okay Mom. It's okay."

Josh leans over and hugs his Mom. Mr. Litwak joins in on the hug as well. The three Litwak's hug and finally separate. Josh blinks and realizes something.

"I need to go somewhere."

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak look at each other and back at their son.

"Where do you got to go?" Mr. Litwak asks

Josh gulps.

"You know…"

They know what Josh is talking about.

Cemetery…

Josh limps his way towards his brother's grave. Mr. and Mrs. Litwak stay behind and watch their son go to Jason's grave. Josh makes it and kneels down. He touches the tombstone and feels Jason's name touch his fingers.

"Hey little man."

'HERE LIES JASON LITWAK, BELOVED SON AND BROTHER, BORN JUNE 23rd, 2003 – DIED APRIL 6th, 2012'. Josh gulps.

"It's good to see you again. I missed you Jas. I miss you so much.', wipes eyes, 'But you helped me. You got me through my hardest challenge. And that was myself', places hand on tombstone, 'thank you Jas. I love you."

Josh stands up leaving his watch behind on top of Jason's grave. He goes back to his parents rubbing his neck. Josh stops and realizes something. He looks back at his brother's grave and smiles. Josh walks back to his parents. The two greet their son.

"Out of all places, you wanted to come here?" Mr. Litwak asks

"I can finally let it go Dad."

"About what we last said to each other Josh, before you disappeared."

"Dad…"

"I was wrong to tell you, you're the one who has to change. Maybe it's not you, it's us."

"It's not Dad. It was me.', Mr. and Mrs. Litwak look at their son, 'I'm always going to act like this. It's who I am. But it doesn't hurt to change once and a while, right?" Josh says with a smile

Mr. and Mrs. Litwak look at each other and are completely shocked.

"Uh, yeah Josh." Mr. Litwak

"Absolutely." Mrs. Litwak says

Josh looks down and back up.

"Dad…let me work tomorrow in the Arcade."

Mr. Litwak gets kind of nervous.

"Josh, you just got back, you need time to rest."

"I have to do this Dad."

"Why?"

"Because it's who I am. Please. Let me do this."

Mr. Litwak blinks at his son. Mrs. Litwak looks at her husband.

"Let him do this sweety."

Josh smiles hearing the word 'sweety'. Mr. Litwak sighs.

"All right. Fine. You can work the Arcade tomorrow Josh."

Josh smiles.

"Thank you."

"You're working, not playing."

Josh nods.

"After this week Dad, I can lay off the games for a while."

Mr. Litwak looks shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

Josh laughs and nudges his father. He helps him to the car and the three Litwak's go home. And back with Josh, when he rubbed his neck, his necklace wasn't there…

Following Day…

It's hot and wild inside Litwak's Arcade. Kids are flying and throwing quarters in all the machines. Josh rides around on his skateboard in his referee T helping kids out.

"Okay kids, if you have paper I'll give you four iron rounds! Come on, these games need playing here!"

Kids scramble as they play the games. And outside on a written poster made by Josh, it says, 'Re-Opening of Litwak's Arcade, all old games have new 'changes' made to them'. As the kids play the same old games, they find a new character helping them win the game. In _Sugar Rush _for example, Josh swings by that game, a brand new character is in it, or racer. His name, the Hershey Kid. And he appears to have the same features as Josh, but his face is covered by his hat and glasses.

"Look at this new driver!" Boy yells

"Yeah, I want to drive him." Other Boy yells

"No I'm getting him."

"No me!"

"Guys, guys,', the boys look at Josh, 'You both can race him, here', gives free quarters, 'a free round on the house."

"All right!"

"Thanks man!"

Josh nods.

"Come on, race!"

The two boys race in the game. Josh rides around and passes _Hero's Duty_. Two older teens play the game, but their surprised to see the new levels and different ways the level plays out.

"What is this? It's different."

"Yeah, it's not supposed to be this way."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Come on guys, what's fun about knowing what's going to happen over and over again?', the two teens look at Josh, 'A different way to play is a lot better than knowing what you're going to play. Right?"

The two teens look at each other and shrug.

"I guess."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Don't guess. And listen to that woman in there. She's hardcore and knows what's happening. It's different from here because you're not in there. So don't joke around okay?"

The two teens look at each other like Josh is crazy. Josh nods and walks away.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. Let's just see this new level."

"Yeah."

Josh rides around a bit more and passes up _Fix-If Felix, Jr.,._ Two little girls play. Josh watches as they beat the level.

"Hey, check out this character."

Josh looks and sees their referring to Felix's partner who looks like Josh.

"I've never seen him before."

"He's taller that Felix."

Josh smiles.

"But shorter then Ralph."

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Wait, wait, what's happening?"

Josh looks. Usually the game ends with the Nicelanders throwing Ralph off a roof. They still do that, but instead, the new character helps Ralph up and guides him back to where his home is. The girls watch as the new characters 'fixes' up his home turning it into a much better home. And of course, the game shouts 'I fixed it!'. Josh smiles to that reaction.

"Why would he help the bad guy?"

"Yeah, he wrecks the building."

"Hey, hey now.', the girls turn and see Josh, 'He's not a bad guy."

"Yeah he is."

"He's the bad guy of the game."

Josh shakes his head.

"No, no, no. He's the bad guy of the game, but that doesn't mean he's an actual bad guy."

The two girls look at each other.

(Same time)

"Huh?"

Josh sighs softly.

"You think he's bad because he's a bad guy?"

"Isn't that how it is?"

"No. It isn't. Listen, just because he's the bad guy of the game, doesn't mean he's a bad guy at all."

"Oooh."

"I get it now."

Josh nods.

"Good. Now play, that's what the games are here for."

The girls go back to the game. Josh rides around some more, showing kids the new ways to play the games. And Litwak's Arcade is having the time of its entire life.

That night…

Josh closes up shop. He locks the doors and looks through the glass windows. It's night and no one is around. He walks further in and grabs his cell phone. Josh dials his home phone number and hears it ring. Mrs. Litwak picks up.

'Hello? Josh?'

"Hey Mom. Listen I'm going to be a little late tonight, so eat without me."

'Are you okay Josh?'

"Yeah, I just got to see something before I come home', Josh lifts his wrist up on his left hand and sees there's no scars there no more, he shakes his head and reaches in his pocket of the ripped power cord, 'I promise I'll come home tonight. I promise.'

Mrs. Litwak smiles.

'Okay Josh. See you later.'

"Count on it."

Josh hangs up. He slides the phone in his pocket and walks to the surge bar. He pushes the game consoles out of the way and looks at the surge bar below him. Josh takes a deep breath and looks at the ripped power cord.

"I hope this works', sits down and plugs cord in, 'Otherwise I'll be in another coma for a week."

A light spark shoots off from the cord and Josh flinches.

"Well it's working."

Josh turns around and lies down. He moves his head down slowly, his head inches away from the cord. Josh closes his eyes prepared for the worst, and then he slams it down on the cord. A slight shock runs through his body. He jumps and twitches and finally, he stops moving.

_Sugar Rush…_

The racers get ready for another race. Everyone's there, including Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. Vanellope waves and ralph does the same. Vanellope hops in her car and revves her engine. She looks to the side and sees Josh's necklace hanging on the side. Vanellope goes to grab it and feels it. She feels the words 'Good Guy' in the scription. The lights of race start to flash. Vanellope snaps out of it and revves her engine. RED, RED, RED, everyone knows what it's going to be next but…nothing happens. The racers get confused wondering why it isn't flashing green. They get out of their cars and Vanellope stands up.

"What gives?"

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun notice something is up too. But then, it starts raining Skittles. Everyone looks up and covers their eyes. Vanellope looks up and looks down at her hands. She catches a whole bunch of Skittles in her hands and takes a bite out of one.

"No way…"

Vanellope looks around but it's too hard to see very far. But then the raining Skittle's stop. Everyone looks around. Vanellope gets a clear view of her surroundings but doesn't see Josh insight.

"Ooooh…" Vanellope says sounding disappointed

Then suddenly the light that indicates the racers should go flashes GREEN. The racers see it and Vanellope sees it too. Everyone's lost at what's going on.

"You should think about getting that fixed."

The words echo around as everyone wonders who just said that. They hear a loud sigh.

"Want me to?" Josh asks walking in the distance

Vanellope spins around and down the track, a dark figure appears. Vanellope narrows her eyes as everyone looks too. The figure starts coming clear and it turns out…it's Josh. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun walk down on the track and see Josh walking towards them in the distance. Vanellope jumps out of her kart and walks out in front of it. Josh stops as everyone just stares shockingly at him. Josh shrugs.

"What? No welcome?"

Vanellope smiles and runs.

"Josh!"

Josh smiles and walks ahead. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun catch up to Josh. Josh quickly rushes as well as Vanellope glitches and jumps onto Josh.

"Oh, oh, oh! Careful there! I'm still getting used to my wearabouts."

"Your back! Your back, your back, your back!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"But how?" Vanellope asks

Josh shrugs.

"I…laid down."

"Josh!" Ralph says

"Ralph!"

Ralph picks up Josh and squeezes him to death.

"It's good to see you Josh."

Josh starts to suffocate.

"Can't…breathe…Ralph."

"Oh. Sorry."

Ralph sets Josh down as he gasps for air. Josh looks down at Felix.

"Felix. Saw you working pretty hard today."

Felix spins his hammer around.

"And it's all thanks to you and your other self."

Josh shrugs. Calhoun crosses her arms. Josh just stares hard at her.

"Calhoun."

"Josh."

"Kill enough Cy-Bugs today?"

"More in one day then in a week."

Josh snaps his thumbs.

"I can get more if you want."

"No!', Josh flinches, 'Today was enough. My men need the rest. And so do I."

Josh nods.

"Felix time huh?"

Calhoun flinches and Felix fixes his hat. Josh just laughs.

"Man it feels great to be back."

"Why'd you come back?" Vanellope asks

Josh looks down and backs up.

"I wanted to see my friends again."

An 'aw' moment appears. But Calhoun doesn't exactly show it. Josh shrugs.

"And besides, I wanted to surprise everyone in Game Central Station of a party I'm throwing for re-opening the Arcade.

"Party? What party?" Felix asks

Josh shrugs.

"Guess you guys have to come and find out." Josh says walking around everyone

They all watch as Josh leaves the game. They look at each other as they follow Josh back to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station…

At the ripped power cord entrance, Josh uses that entrance as a stage. Music begins, lights flare and everyone, every video game character is at Josh's party. Josh hears the music playing, _When Can I See You Again_. Josh's copies begin the song for him. Josh just waits for the right moment.

**When can we do this again?**

**When can I see you again?**

**When can we do this again?**

**When can I see you again?**

**When can we do this again?**

**When can I see you again?**

Josh spins around.

**We've drawn the sky and the stars glow for you**

**Go see the world cause it's all so brand new**

**Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine**

**It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly**

**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

**There's something in the air we can't deny**

Josh dances around as the crowd begins to like the song. And also on stage, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun stand on stage as well. Josh does exactly what the words say from the song.

**It's been fun but now I've got to go**

**Life it way too short to take it slow**

**But before I go and hit the road**

**I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?**

Josh slides his way to Vanellope and points at her. He bobs his head up and down and Vanellope does the same in return. Josh slides back and looks back at the crowd.

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can I see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**I gotta know, when can i see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(When can i see you again?)**

Josh looks back at Vanellope and waves his hand for her to come near him. She glitches over and dances along side Josh.

**Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you**

**Life is a trip down the road that leads you**

**Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed**

**It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly**

Josh and Vanellope slowly fly up several feet. Vanellope laughs as they slowly fall back down.

**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

**There's something in the air you can't deny**

The three come closer to Josh and stand around. Josh spins around at the three and waves.

**It's been fun but now I've got to go**

**Life it way too short to take it slow**

**But before I go and hit the road**

**I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?**

Josh shrugs and spins around at the crowd.

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can I see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**I gotta know, when can I see you again?**

As Josh gets into his groove, he turns around and sees Felix doing a dance formation from his gaming. He whack down a hammer and Ralph, Vanellope and Calhoun do the same. Josh laughs at what he's seeing and slides in front of Felix. He does the exact same thing pretending he's hammering down a nail.

**Don't close your eyes 'cause you futures's ready to shine**

**It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly**

**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

**There's something in the air you can't deny**

**So let me know before I wave goodbye**

Josh spins around and starts to wave. He walks out in front of the four and they watch him. The crowd cheers for Josh as he sings out his heart.

**When can I see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can I see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

The four walk up to Josh as he finishes the song.

**It's been fun but now I've got to go**

**Life it way too short to take it slow**

**But before I go and hit the road**

**Tell me when**

**When can I see you again?**

**When can I see you again?**

**When can I see you again?**

Josh throws his hands up and the crowd goes wild. He wipes his forehead from the sweat and looks back.

"How's that a game for ya?"

"You beat it." Vanellope says

"Of course I did."

"So what now?" Vanellope asks

Josh sighs.

"I don't know..', looks at four, 'anyone up for a game?"

The four look at Josh as he looks all calm. Then suddenly, they start laughing. Josh smiles and looks back at the crowd of game characters. But behind them all, Josh notices someone who isn't a game character. He looks closer and sees its Jas. Jas waves as he walks away. Josh just stands there and grows a smile.

_This is my life…and this is how I want to live it…my way and no one else's way…_

The End

This has been a great experience. When I first saw the movie, I fell in love with it, truth be told. I saw it twice in one day because on the day it came out, it was sold out so the next day I went to go see it. I liked it so much, I went out to see it again, and that was AWESOME. I thank you all, Readers for your reviews and everything else. This has been a great story for me to write. I plan on taking a little break. Perhaps maybe start a new story, maybe re-write one of my old ones. I don't know let. But stay tuned because I have a LOT of ideas.

(Oh and sorry for it took so long, I had so many ideas on how to finish it and I literally rewrote this chapter three times)


	25. Chapter 25 - Preview

Okay, okay. Thinking it over and the countless replies to continue it. I've decided that I will continue it. Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer will have a sequel. It will be called Wreck-It Ralph: Cyrus the Virus. Wreck-It Ralph: The Gamer was just a small Arcade, Wreck-It Ralph: Cyrus the Virus will be the entire world.

But…there's one catch…It's going to be a WHILE, (While sounds short so) It's going to be a long time before I start writing this story up. So please readers bear with me. This next story I promise will fly off the roof.


	26. Chapter 26 - Preview 2

Hello Readers….

I'm sorry I still haven't started the new story yet but I will start some writing soon, (I hope).

I got a bunch of ideas in my head but I can't do it all alone, I'll need some help.

So for one of my ideas, I want you to give me your favorite video game. Playstation 3 or off of XBOX360…

Right it as a review and I'll squeeze your favorite game into the story.


	27. Chapter 27 - Preview 3

Good news Readers…Wreck-It Ralph: Cyrus the Virus will come out on MAY 1st! The story will be uploaded on that day so LOOK OUT for it. Or I'll alert you all…so in the spirit of the next story…here's a little buildup of all the characters you know showing the name…

If that doesn't make sense check this out…

( watch?v=R5eetsUxrJI) Skip it to: 3:29….you all will see what I'm talking about…

All white everywhere…

Josh causally walks out and sees everyone.

"Oh hey! What's up? Remember me?', looks up and sees something, 'What's that?', Object falls and darkens around where Josh is standing, Josh sees it and jumps, 'WHOA!"

A giant title crashes down behind Josh and he looks back at it.

"Whoa! That was too close…What do we got here?', reads title, 'Wreck-It Ralph: Cyrus the Virus'….', looks at back, 'Sounds good. What do you think?"

Suddenly Ralph comes by wrecking the whole sign. Josh sees and steps back from the debris falling around him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! RALPH!"

Ralph sees Josh.

"Oh hey Josh! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Ralph!"

"One second there Josh!"

Ralph completely destroys the sign. He claps his hands together and walks to Josh.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

Josh is just…speechless. Ralph sees.

"What?"

Josh shakes his head and looks down. He quickly throws it back up.

"FELIX!"

Felix slides by and looks up at the two.

"You called?"

Josh points at the sign and Felix sees it.

"Do you mind?"

Felix spins his golden hammer around.

"No problem."

Josh and Ralph watch as Felix fixes the title. Hit after hit, the sign gets fixed and Josh nods with a smile.

"Perfect. It's perfect Felix."

Felix puts his golden hammer in his belt.

"Thank you."

"Uhh…I don't get it." Ralph says

Josh sighs.

"Ralph? Really?', Ralph looks back at Josh with a lost look, 'Ralph. It means…"

"LOOK OUT!" Vanellope yells

The three men turn and see Vanellope speeding her way towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" Josh yells jumping out of the way

Vanellope drives through the sign and smashes a giant whole through the name. Josh, Ralph and Felix look as Vanellope drives back and makes another hole. She drifts right by the three.

"See that?!" Vanellope asks with a smile

Josh narrows his eyes at Vanellope and she sees.

"What?"

Josh sighs and looks down at Felix.

"Felix?"

"I can fix it!"

Josh, Ralph and Vanellope watch as Felix fixes the two giant holes in the title. The title gets all fixed and Felix walks by.

"All better."

"Can we try and keep it that way please?"

Vanellope glitches and reappears alongside Josh.

"What's this?"

Josh looks annoyed and looks down at Vanellope.

"You too? Come on guys…it means…"

Suddenly a Cy-Bug flies by and lands on the title. Everyone sees and Josh tilts his head.

"What's a Cy-Bug doing here?"

Suddenly, BOOM! The Cy-Bug splatters creating a giant hole behind it from a blast.

"OH!" Josh yells

"Get down, get down!" Calhoun yells

The four turn around and see Calhoun flying on her hoverboard shooting the Cy-Bugs landing on the title. Calhoun shoots the Cy-Bugs also making the title into Swiss cheese. Josh's mouth drops and Calhoun destroys the last Cy-Bug.

"CALHOUN!" Josh screams

Calhoun throws her rifle on her back and hops off her hoverboard as it packs up.

"Josh. Haven't seen you in a while." Calhoun says walking to the group

Josh looks funny at Calhoun.

"There's a reason why…"

Calhoun looks back at the title.

"What's this all about?"

Josh slaps himself.

"Are you three clueless!?', Ralph, Vanellope and Calhoun look at Josh, 'Isn't it obvious?', Josh walks to the title and points, 'We got another adventure coming up!"

The four look at each other and Josh waves into the distance.

"Can't wait! Say hello to everyone guys!" Josh says waving

The four turn around and wave in their own way. Josh walks ahead.

"Together everyone…"

Josh gets in between the group.

(All at once)

"Wreck-It Ralph: Cyrus the Virus!"


	28. Chapter 28 - Preview 4

It is now UP! Look it up. Wreck-It Ralph: Cyrus the Virus is now up!


End file.
